Shadow Ranma 2x3
by Maximara
Summary: Dying Ranma gets a second chance from the Neko-ken on. Problem is he seems to have stumbled into a conflict where the fate of many worlds and the very future hang in the balance. Combination-rewrite 3x3 eyes-Yugioh-Sailor Moon-Ranma-later Hellsing.
1. Chap 01 Back to the Nekoken

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Prenote: This is a combination of three other fanfics I did two of which I have deleted so certain parts will appear familiar to some readers.

Chapter 1 - Back to the Neko-ken

Ranma was dying and he knew it. The green haired woman had said Akane was a threat to something called Crystal Tokyo and had blasted her with some sort of Ki attack called 'Death Scream'. To prevent Akane from getting killed Ranma had stepped in the way of the blast, which turned out had been a majorly fatal mistake. Not to mention a useless action. The blast had tore a hole in his chest and continued on into Akane killing her instantly. As he lay there dying he remembered the strange crystal he had gotten. Supposedly it could allow you to travel back and change one but only one event of your life or go to a place where you were wanted. Ranma thought over his life to see what one event he could change for the better.

The beginning of the training trip? No, as messed up as the old man had been he had been right in that traveling around had likely given Ranma a better training opportunity than staying at home would have. Jusenkyo? No because it did not give Ranma enough time to get the Ki level he had seen or figure out what kind of Ki the green haired woman had used. Neko-ken? The technique itself had given Ranma great speed and agility even when he didn't go Neko and he certainly didn't want to loose that. Now the point right after Neko-ken, that point had possibilities. "I wish I had been brought out of the Neko-Ken by someone who could help me defeat this green haired maniac and find out why she attacked Akane."

Ranma blinked and realized he was lying in a woman's lap. Looking up he saw not the features of the woman who had woken him up three years into the training trip but a different woman. Dressed in badly fitting white leather armor Ranma quickly realized that the woman had huge Ki levels. Not as strong as that green haired woman but stronger than any sensei he had ever met the Old Freak and Old Ghoul included. "Ah you are no longer behaving like a cat. You startled me," said the woman.

"Who are you? I have been training with Pops for years and you surpass the Ki levels of any sensei we have ever met."

"I am called Pendragon Oni. Who are you, little boy?"

'Little boy? Oh that is right I am some eight years in the past.' thought Ranma, "I am Saotome Ranma, sorry about whatever I did while acting all weird."

"That is alright, Ranma." said Pendragon smiling, "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Pops was training me in a technique called the Neko-ken."

"Ah there you are boy. You should not run off like that we have more training to do." said Genma running up.

Pendragon looked up and frowned, "Are you this boy's father? And if so mind telling me just what is the Neko-ken."

Genma looked at the woman and gulped; he had a bad feeling about this.

**Two years later, fifth year of training trip**

If there was an antithesis to Genma's idea on womanhood Pendragon was it; the woman was a real scrapper and could dish out as well as take punishment. Right now Pendragon was dishing out punishment which generally meant she had caught Genma doing something dumb. Given that Pendragon was not breaking any bones Ranma figured it was on the level of mildly stupid and dishonorable.

Ranma was still mindful that in five years time he would meet Akane again; he knew he loved the girl but had not quite figured out what kind of love it was. At least he had talked Pendragon out of her initial reaction to hearing about the Neko-ken; Genma might be an idiot but he needed parts of the baka's training. At least he now had Pendragon to keep Genma from getting too out of line, "It is bad enough you steal things but that you are my descendent makes it even worst. That you are a total idiot doesn't help."

"Well Pops is not a total idiot. Every once in a while he does or says something right." commented Ranma.

"Well this is not one of those rare times, Ranma." said Pendragon holding what looked like a training manual, "Just what did you think you were going to do with this?"

"That is the Sazan Ryu. The introduction says the practitioners of that Ryu are so powerful that they are regarded as either kami or oni." explained Genma sporting a new black eye.

"You only half read things again just like you did with the Neko-ken." snapped Pendragon smacking Genma in the head with the book, "That section refers to the Sanjiyan Unkara's normal nature. From what Merlin told me before he died I am one of them. Going over this book I can tell whatever Sanjiyan Unkara wrote it knew about as much about martial arts as I know about flying a rocket ship to Mars."

"So the book is useless, Oni-Chan." sighed Ranma.

"No. If it was I would not be so mad. The Sazan Ryu assumes that Ki attacks are some form of magic and goes on from there. From what I can tell we Sanjiyan Unkara have loads of Ki which we use to power our spells with. Without the proper training a human that tried some of these techniques would use up too much Ki and die."

"I wish you could remember more about your people or why you lost your memory 120 years ago. As it is all you do know is that your people are eternally young, immortal, and so powerful that you became the basis for many pantheons."

"Yes, Thor, Odin, Anubus, Hades, and Osiris were all Sanjiyan Unkara. At least that is what Merlin told me."

"Anubus, Hades, and Osiris were all related to realms of the dead weren't they?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes they were." responded Pendragon who then quickly realized that someone else other than Ranma or Genma had posed the question. Looking in the direction of the voice Ranma and Pendragon saw a young man in a red three piece suit his white hair covering half his face.

"Excuse me but I could not help but help overhearing you. I am Maximillion Pegasus and for the last few months I have been looking for a way to bring my wife back from the dead."

Ranma blinked at what he was seeing, "Oni-chan, he has more Ki than you do!"

"How old are you?" asked a stunned Pendragon.

"I am 20 years old and no I am _not_ one of these Sanjiyan Unkara you speak of," Pegasus paused as if considering something and brushed away his hair revealing that in place of his left eye was a strange gold colored object, "I just recently acquired the Millennium Eye that has great magical power and was looking for additions to the card game I am creating to help bring back my wife."

Pendragon frowned, "How will a card game help bring back your wife? If I remember my mythology correctly if the European Death is a Sanjiyan Unkara he plays chess not card games."

"The card game is a recreation and modification of the Shadow Games that were created along with the seven Millennium Items," said Pegasus.

Ranma noticed Pendragon tense slightly, "Oni-Chan, something wrong?"

"Yes, but I do not know what. When he mentioned Shadow Games I felt afraid, very afraid. Something I should know about them but… Blast it, it is like trying to grab water."

'Well this is a new development. Wonder if it has to do with my wish. Got to make sure things don't change too much or I may never meet Akane.' Thought Ranma as he bowed, "I am Saotome Ranma, this is my friend and sensei Pendragon Oni, and the black and blue lump is my idiot father Genma. Perhaps if you tell us of the Shadow Games it may help jog Oni-chan's memory."

Pegasus nodded, "The Shadow Games along with the Millennium Items were created 3,000 years ago, which I have worked out to be around the reign of Pharaoh Amenhotep IV also known as Akhenaten. These Shadow Games were always placed for high stakes; lives, kingdoms, and even souls were wagered on the outcome." Pegasus then pulled out a card which had the picture of an European harpy on it, "The original Shadow Games involve great stone tablets and I need people to be able to learn how to play so I will have someone to compete with. I have also found out the more elaborate the Shadow Game the greater potential power there is."

Ranma noticed that Pendragon's frown deepened, "There is something familiar about that card." Pendragon then opened the Sazan Ryu and started skimming through the pages finally stopping on a particular section, "I thought so. That card is like the better made Shinto wards. With the right amount of Ki it will actually call the being on it into this world."

"How much Ki?" asked Ranma.

"You should be able to provide enough," replied Pendragon, "besides I do need some help keeping Baka-sama busy."

"Let me see that card," said Ranma. Curious Pegasus gave the card to Ranma, "Now, Oni-Chan how exactly do I use this thing?"

"You evoke the name of the creature and call it forth while channeling your Ki into the card."

"Ok. Come forth Harpy Lady." Everyone blinked as the card disappeared and in front of Ranma stood a Harpie Lady, "Hey it worked," smiled Ranma, "Hi, I am Saotome Ranma. What is your name?"

"Name?" replied the Harpy Lady frowning, "I am Harpie Lady."

"Huh? I thought that was _what_ you were."

"She may not have a name, Ranma. At least not in the way we use them."

"Well I can't just call her Harpie Lady. Hmmm. Those talons on her wings remind me of steel blades. That's it; I will call her Steelfeather."

Steelfeather broke into a smile, "Thank you, Master."

"Master? Nah just call me Ranma."

Pegasus who had been staring at this in open mouthed amazement, "Could that work with spell cards as well?" he finally asked.

Pendragon read through the section again, "I do not see why not."

'With this knowledge I could use Monster Reborn to bring back my wife!' Pegasus thought as he reached out with his hands his right eye pleading, "Please, teach me."

**Four years later, ninth year of training trip**

'Let's see, just how did I miss this man to man duel the first time around?' thought Ranma. **Whack**, 'Oh that is right Pops knocked me out. Guess he forgot about Pendragon and Steelfeather.' Ranma sighed rubbing his head. Turning Ranma watched as Steelfeather punted Genma into a wall. 'Good thing their training has made me much tougher than the original history or he would have knocked me out again.'

"Your son gave his word he would have this duel and you will not interfere." growled Steelfeather who turned to Pendragon, "Are you sure that you are really related to Ranma through _that_?"

"Yes, that is what my necklace shows." Pendragon turned to Ranma, "And here I thought you were over stating this Ryoga's ability to get loss. How long does it take him to get to the lot in back of his house anyway?"

"Given Pops knack for being stupid he will likely show up in a little while."

"Knack? Genma is as Pegasus puts it the Epimetheus of the martial arts world." fumed Steelfeather who then turned to Pendragon, "Could you put the scabbard on him again so I can gut the moron without killing him?"

Ranma sighed, 'Just another day finding ways to pound Pops without killing him. Now after this what is next? Oh yeh China, Jusenkyo, and the Joketsuzoku. I know from Rouge that there is at least one pool of drowned Sanjiyan Unkara there. There should be other given the size of the place. I need the Ki boost if I am to face that green haired maniac in two years. I am still worried about the fact Pops managed to get away from all three of us for several days. Who knows what damage the moron may have caused."

**One year later, tenth year of training trip, Jusenkyo, Qinghai province, China**

Ranma looked down into the valley of Jusenkyo, 'Kind of ironic. After all that time looking for a cure and here I am back looking for a curse.'

"Ranma, this valley is giving me the shivers." commented Steelfeather, "there is a lot of magic down there but I cannot determine its type."

Pendragon gently placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder also feeling the magic of the place, "Ranma, what is the one thing that is consistent about your father? I mean about the _way_ he does things?" she asked.

"If there are three dumb ways to do something he will find a fourth dumber than all the rest combined." Ranma then frowned, "That means there is some key detail of Jusenkyo he likely missed." 'Like the fact you change into what ever drowned in the pool you fell into.' Ranma thought noticing a pool with a cover on it, "Don't worry I have seen enough of Pops stunts to all least try to find out what is going on before we go off and actually do something." Ranma said gesturing to the Guide that was coming to great them.

"Welcome honored customers to Valley of Jusenkyo, I am Guide. Must warn you to be careful. What ever fall into pool take form of what drowned in pool. Warm water return to normal form, but cold water trigger transformation again."

'Strange, the Guide did not have time to warn us when we first came here.' thought Ranma as he looked at Pendragon who rolled her eyes. Ranma then turned to where his father had been, "Pops what were you think... Pops? Where are you?" asked Ranma looking around having found only his father's pack.

"Come on boy. Get up here so we can train." chastised Genma up on a pole.

"Pops, didn't you hear what the guide said?" asked Ranma.

"I'll deal with Baka-sensei while you find out more about this place." growled Pendragon as she jumped up on a pole, "Look here, baka-sama-sensei. This place is dangerous and only someone not their right mind or a total idiot would use this as a training ground."

'Well idiot is a given and there are times I wonder about the right mind part.' thought Ranma turning to the Guide, "I noticed that you had one pool that is covered. What is that?"

The Guide's eyes widened in fear bordering on terror, "That pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara. Very tragic story of Honored One drowning there some 1,000 years ago. Pool covered because we afraid of what Honored One will do when she come back."

"Sanjiyan Unkara? Isn't that the name of your people Oni?" asked Genma smiling as he rushed Pendragon, "For being a member of a people who are supposedly so powerful you are certainly going on like a weak girl about this place."

The Guide's eyes now were filled with abject terror. "Customer is Honored One? Must get down now! Very dangerous!" yelled the Guide waving his arms like a maniac.

'Well that is majorly different. I can't think of the Guide acting like that when we were the only ones here.' thought Ranma.

"Genma, how on earth you can be my descendent is beyond me." snapped Pendragon as she jumped over Genma and grabbed the sleeve of his gi trying to keep him from falling in a pool. "Stop moving you idiot you are going to, oh kuso." groaned Pendragon as the gi tore. The next thing she knew a pool was coming up to great her, "GENMA NO BAKA!" she yelled as she and Genma fell in separate pools.

"Male customer fall into pool of drowned panda, Honored One fall into pool of drowned demon." said the Guide automatically his voice still filled with dread and fear.

Ranma watched as Pendragon emerged from the pool. For a moment she didn't look different except for the cloak she now had. Then Ranma realized that her cloak were in fact wings. Turning around he was treated to a Panda emerging from the other pool. "Well Pops looks like you only get half a beating today because you are already black. Now hold still while I make this as painful as possible." Ranma grinned as he hit his right fist into his left hand.

As expected Genma responded by trying to backhand Ranma. Ranma had feigned being surprised by the Panda's speed and allowed Genma's paw to hit him square on the jaw. As he went flying Ranma hoped than neither Steelfeather or Ryoga realized he had used a little bit of Ki to adjust his trajectory so he would land in the covered pool. As the cover of the pool came up to greet him and the Guide was screaming like a banshee in Chinese something finally registered in Ranma's mind. 'Drowned _Female_ Sanjiyan Unkara?' thought Ranma, "Oh Kuso!" he yelled.

As Ranma emerged from the pool he felt the now familiar shift of weight of his female form but he also realized as expected his Ki levels were way up. Not up to Pendragon's but definitely twice to three times what he had used against Sa Fulang. Before he could form any other thoughts on the matter the Guide was in front of him doing a perfect demonstration of the Moko Rakuchi-sei. "Could you stop that; it is annoying."

"Yes, Honored One. I am sorry, Honored One." rambled the Guide and now Ranma could see clearly that the man was terrified nearly out of his wits. "Please, Divine Demon, forgive this unworthy one for being afraid like ancestors and leaving you in pool. I must warn you that with hot water you will return to being the boy who fell into the pool but cold water will return you to your rightful mind and body."

'That is interesting. He expects me to have a different personality. Might as well go along with it.' Ranma smiled gently, "That's alright."

"You interfere with our man to man fight. You put my friend though torture and call it training and now you take your son's manhood away? SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" exploded Ryoga running in what he thought was the direction of Genma.

Steelfeather still trying to grasp what was going realized Ryoga had let go of her talon, "Ryoga no, you are running… **Splash** …in the wrong direction."

"That strange, that supposed to be pool of drowned four armed wolf woman known as Ran-Pao-Pao not cute little six year old girl." commented the Guide scratching his head, his voice now less full of fear than before.

Ryoga pulled open his now her pants and looked down in horror at what she was seeing or rather not seeing. For a while all the lost boy now little girl could do was make gurgling noises. The girl then looked up anger in her eyes and an orange aura formed around her, "SAOTOME, PREPARE FOR CASTRATION!" Everyone else watched as the little girl promptly transformed into seven foot tall four armed woman with very pronounced wolf like features and little in the way of clothing.

The Guide snapped his fingers, "Ah Guide now remember. Cute girl actually Hong-Nyang form of Ran-Pao-Pao. Intense anger trigger or special magic whistle cause transformation."

The Panda took one at the nightmare in front of him and turned tail and ran. Unfortunately the soil of one of pools was soft and the panda fell in. "Oh no customer fall into uncursed pool." said the Guide as a panda's body came to the surface face down, "Now have new tragic story."

"You mean he is dead?" asked a stunned Ranma as Ryoga looked down at his huge naked breasts, had a nose bleed, and passed out.

'I'm afraid so.' replied a voice.

Ranma started for a moment until he realized the voice he had just heard was in his head. 'Ok, you the spirit of whatever was trapped in this pool?'

'No silly. I am all the female parts of your personality Pops tried to have you suppress.'

'Something akin to that Multipersonality thingy Pegasus told us about when Pops talked with him about dealing with the Neko-ken. Well at least unlike Neko you I can talk to. I think I like the idea of a tomboy sister. I'll call you Saotome Ranko.' Ranma then watched as Ryoga changed back into a little girl. His eyes then returned on the Panda floating face down in the pool.

'Ranma, the Sanjiyan Unkara that drowned in the pool you fell into would not know your father. Let me handle things in this form.' Mentally Ranma nodded his head somewhat in shock.

Several minutes a very somber group sat in the Guide's hut as Ranko went through Genma's belongings. Pendragon looked down at her sword, "I am sorry. Excalibur's scabbard can only heal mortal wounds. It cannot bring back the dead."

"Ranma, what do you hope to find in your father's backpack?" asked Ryoga.

"I am Saotome RANKO in this form and I am looking for some clue as to where Genma was going to take us next. Ranma vaguely remembers using the deed to a dojo to challenge a guy called the Bakuchioh King but the name on the deed was Tendo not Saotome."

"Huh?"

"Honored One talk with boy that fall into pool. Two minds one body." said the Guide nervously clearly not liking this development.

'That explains why Ranko is so indifferent to Genma's death,' thought Steelfeather.

"Ah here it is," exclaimed Ranko, 'You were right, Ranma. The idiot did have the deed on him. Now we have an excuse to go to ...' "the Tendo dojo, Nerima ward, Tokyo, Japan." Ranko finished outloud. "Now, let's see what else is in here."

Steelfeather frowned as a small wooden box came out. "Ranko, there is something that feels familiar about that box." Ranko opened the box and Steelfeather's eyes widened, "It's a Millennium Item!"

"But the Ki is so weak." frowned Ranko turning the box upside down.

"There is the reason," said Pendragon as golden pieces fell out. "This Millennium Item must be assembled to awaken its power."

"Doesn't Ranma have Monster Reborn in his deck?" asked Steelfeather.

"Yes, he does," said Ranko as she started putting pieces together. "But from what Pegasus said the power of the Shadow Games and Shadow Matches are picture based. Without a picture of Genma the card won't work." Ranko continued as she put pieces together, "In the last couple of letters Pegasus sent by way of ShadowBeing he said he, his niece, and assorted ShadowBeings were fighting a bunch of take over the world crazies calling themselves the Dark Kingdom in the Juuban district of Minato ward. So we stop by there and see if he needs any help and continue up to Nerima by going through Shinjuku ward." Ranko then slid the last piece into place.

Pendragon leaned forward, "What in the world?"

"Pendragon what is it?" asked Ranko.

"I am not just sensing Ki in this Millennium Item but I think Chakra as well."

'Chakra is the term Steelfeather uses for soul energy because in ancient Egyptian culture there was not one soul but seven pieces like there are seven Chakra energies. Pendragon uses it just for connivance,' thought Ranma while Ranko said, "Well that is no surprise given Steelfeather here."

"But this Chakra is different in some way. There also seem to be partial Chakra energies in that puzzle but totally different from the type an expert craftsmen imbues their greatest works with."

"Well whatever is in there seems dormant." Ranko then looked at the Guide as she pulled out a cord from the backpack and used it to hang the Millennium Puzzle from her neck, "Do you have more detailed information about the pools we fell into?"

"No, but Honored One should to talk to Joketsuzoku as they have much better lore knowledge than humble Guide."

'Not to mention screwy laws like Kiss of Marriage and Kiss of Death.' thought Ranma.

'Don't worry, Ranma. With Pops dead there is no one to get Sham Pu pissed at us so we do not need to worry about getting into a fight with her.' replied Ranko.

'Ranko, he may have been an idiot but he was Pops.'

'I don't mean to sound cold, Ranma, but the fact is the Sanjiyan Unkara are thought to be immortal. Every mortal person we meet will die; that is the nature of things. We will have to entice Akane into our world; unless you look forward to seeing not only her but your children and grandchildren grow old and die before our eyes.'

'I will outlive everyone?!' asked Ranma in shock.

'Everyone _mortal_. Though as Pegasus theorized the Sanjiyan Unkara may just be very long lived. As he said, turtles that live 100 years would seem immortal to mayflies that at best live for only a few days. Now let me handle this.'

Several minutes later the four travelers were making their way to the Joketsuzoku village. "Now don't get into any fights with the Joketsuzoku. Unless you want to be married or hunted down to the ends of the earth." commented Ranko.

"Why not, Ranma, I mean Ranko?" asked Ryoga.

"The reason is because the Joketsuzoku have Kisses of Death and Marriage. If a female is defeated by outsider female they must hunt them down to the ends of the Earth and kill them. If the outsider is male they are to marry them." Ranko then looked back, "You seem to unusually calm about what happened."

"For the first time that I can remember I don't get lost. I can actually get to where I want to go. Just wish it extended to my birth form."

"Well at least you transform into an impressive fighter." remarked Steelfeather.

"That because of Ryoga's shyness gives him or rather her a nose bleed and she passes out." chuckled Ranko.

"Once Ryoga gets use to her new body that should pass." scowled Steelfeather.

"At least he looks human in one of his curse forms. He could have fallen into an animal pool like Ranma's baka father did." Ranko then looked into the distance, "Ah there is Phoenix mountain. How is Sa Fulang doing these days?"

"Humble Guide not know, Honored One. Immortal ruler of Phoenix mountain not been to Jusenkyo though Honor One's companion does somewhat resemble member of tribe."

"Well I imaging his people have as they use Jusenkyo to appear as ordinary mortals. I take it the Jakou are still throwing animals into the Pool of Drowned Girl and marrying them?"

"Yes, Honored One." replied the Guide.

'Well our future knowledge is really helping and sooner than I thought. I think the Guide really believes you are the Sanjiyan Unkara who drowned in that pool.' commented the mental voice of Ranma. 'Though be careful in the village. I doubt we can fool the Old Ghoul for long.'

'Ranma I doubt Ke Lun was there. Certainly if she had been she would have pointed out that the Guide indicated that things were not as they seemed and prevented Sham Pu from going through a lot of grief. Not to mention putting her through that training that resulted in her turning into a c-c-c one of those little monsters.'

They had just entered Joketsuzoku village when Ranko noticed Ryoga going toward the table laden with food. Ranko groaned and thought if she had a staff she could block Ryoga before she got them into trouble. Suddenly she and Ryoga were looking at a staff that Ranko held in front of her. 'Better than Mousse's Hidden Weapon technique.' Ranma thought as he looked at the staff. Ranko then pointed with the staff, "See that sign? It says 'First Prize'. The Joketsuzoku have contests to see who wins all this food. Of course since even Pops could not consume this much food they share the feast as a sign of solitary." Ranko then gestured to a place where they could sit down.

'How you know that?' asked an amazed Ranma.

'Logical assumption, Ranma.'

"Ranko, their movements seem slow." commented Ryoga.

Ranko frowned, the contestants did seem slow. Far slower than she or Ranma remembered. "Our heightened level of Ki must be making them seem slow." said Ranko. As expected Sham Pu won the contest but Ranko noted the girl frown when her eyes went in their direction. 'Now what? We did not go near the First Prize.' commented Ranma as Sham Pu pointed in their direction and said something.

"Could you repeat that in Japanese? My companions don't know that much Mandarin," scowled Ranko, 'Then again neither do I.'

"What member of Phoenix Tribe doing here?" asked Sham Pu.

'Kuso, we avoid one mess and walk right into another because of how Steelfeather looks. I am starting to get annoyed with her people's stupid laws and attitude.' commented Ranma mentally.

'Well I think it is time to take the arrogant witch down a few pegs for all the grief her and that old mummy put us through.' replied Ranko who aloud said, "Steelfeather is not of the Phoenix Tribe and has been my friend and sensei for five years." replied Ranko.

"Who you?"

"Saotome Ranko. Before going any further little Joketsuzoku do you think it is wise to challenge someone who killed Sa Fulang?"

"Outsider Girl make crazy talk. No one kill Sa Fulang." responded Sham Pu readying her weapons.

"I gave you every chance to back down little Joketsuzoku. Now learn the foolishness of your pride and arrogance." replied Ranko jumping up on the challenge log.

"Shampoo teach Outsider Girl to respect Joketsuzoku." scowled Sham Pu as she charged.

Blocking the bonbories with the staff in her hand Ranko smirked, "That was about 1,000 years too late, Sham Pu. Besides if you are going to teach me or Pendragon anything, learn enough of the Japanese language so you do not sound like a total idiot."

"Shampoo wipe smirk off Outsider Girl's face."

"You're angry, Sham Pu, and that means I have won this contest." Ranko jumped over Sham Pu and kicked the girl into the challenge pit. Ranko chuckled when Sham Pu came out of the challenge pit mad as a wet hen slowly advancing, "And here I thought I had a pride problem. I don't think you want to give a Sanjiyan Unkara the Kiss of Death." smirked Ranko opening her third eye.

Ranma mentally blinked as Sham Pu got on her knees her head bowed, "Forgive Shampoo's arrogance and pride, Honored One."

'Woah. That was too easy.' mentally commented Ranma.

'So was the way Nabiki manipulated us, Ranma.' mentally commented Ranko as she used the staff to raise Sham Pu's head. The moment Ranma saw Sham Pu's eyes any elation he felt evaporated. The girl looked like she was preparing to die or something, "I think you have been in this isolated valley too long. My friends need a training companion and as restitution you are it."

If anything the fear in Sham Pu's eyes grew, "Are you asking Sham Pu to be Wu?"

Ranko laughed, "No. A dear friend of mine called Maximillion Pegasus and his niece Hotaru have been fighting a bunch of conquer the world crazies and as they say every bit helps. In short while I am not asking you to be a Wu, I am asking to help _train_ a Wu."

Sham Pu reacted to this piece of news by rolling her eyes up into her head and fainting. 'I think she took that very well.' chuckled Ranko.

**Several months later, boarder of Minato and Shinjuku wards, Tokyo**

As they walked through the rain Sham Pu frowned. While Ranko demonstrated a huge amount of knowledge about her area and skill in martial arts including Joketsuzoku techniques that only the most skilled fighters of her tribe knew she had as yet not shown any of the magic the Sanjiyan Unkara were supposed to have. Yet Ranko and Steelfeather would talk about magic spells and counter measures using cards to symbolize them. Something just was not adding up about this Honored One but Sham Pu could not for the life of her figure out what it was.

"Ranko, If Pegasus was here I would say he does not operate during the night." commented Ryoga.

"Actually in his letter he stated that he did have to deal with some night attacks. Problem is the Ki he described is faint. I would say if the Dark Kingdom is still lurking about there are keeping things at a very low key that is why we are now working our way to Nerima ward."

"Hey look at that girl with the sign around her neck." exclaimed Ryoga, "'Please take me to Junin-machi in Shinjuku.' Sounds like something your father would do."

Frowning Ranko approached the girl, "You help Pai find Yakumo?" Ranko gestured to a staff the girl was carrying and raised her own so the girl could see it. Pai blinked and smiled, "You Sanjiyan Unkara, just like Pai!"

Nodding Ranko wrinkled her nose. "We are going to a dojo in Nerima ward which touches the tip of Shinjuku ward. Let's see if they will let us clean you up so you can great this Yakumo person properly. You are a little too gamey right now."

"Gamey? Pai love games."

'The second Sanjiyan Unkara we meet and she is even more clueless than Kuno!' groaned Ranma mentally.

'Strangely clueless, Ranma. There is something, well, _off_ about her. If she is truly this clueless it should distract Sham Pu from the fact that other Duel Monsters we know no magic.'

'Don't you think it is risky to have a real Sanjiyan Unkara around? I mean Sham Pu may _sound_ like an idiot but that is due to her lack of skill in Japanese. If this Pai starts throwing around _real_ Sanjiyan Unkara magic around I don't think we are going to continue to bluff our way through this with just the magic out of Duel Monsters.'

'We can just say we have been experimenting with some variants inspired by Duel Monsters. Besides given how useful the _Sazan Ryu_ was there does seem to be a connection between Sanjiyan Unkara magic and ShadowRealm Ki just as there is a connection between Shinto wards and their spirit summons.'

"Pai, why are you looking for this Yakumo person?" asked Ranko as they walked through the ward.

"So Yakumo can take Pai to Ningen No Zou, and Pai can become human."

"Now why would you want to go and do a fool thing like that?" asked Ranko echoing Ranma's thoughts on the matter, 'Who would want to give up immortally, eternal youth, and great power?'

"Pai not remember," frowned the girl. "All Pai knows is she has been searching for 300 years."

"Pai you don't need this Ningen No Zou to find out what it is to be human." commented Ranko, "The Pool of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo would do just as well. Cold water will change you into human form and warm water will change you back to Sanjiyan Unkara."

Pai blinked and then smiled, "Pai happy to have alternative. Pai like to know names."

"I am Saotome Ranko, this is Sham Pu, Hibiki Ryoga, Steelfeather, Pendragon Oni, and of course my brother Ranma."

"Pai glad to meet human friends of fellow Sanjiyan Unkara. But where brother Ranma?"

"Right here." commented Ranko as a red battle aura formed. Pai blinked at the heat she felt as Ranko changed into a blacked haired boy in the gently falling rain which now steamed as it hit the aura, "I'm Ranma. Sorry about this but I cannot maintain this heat aura very long." The battle aura quickly disappeared and Ranma changed back into Ranko. "Anger is the most effective way to generate a heat aura but there are major drawbacks." Ranko smiled, "If you are wondering Ranma fell into the spring of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara." Ranko gestured, "Now let's get you to that dojo and see about getting you cleaned up."

-----------------------------------------

Kasumi hummed a little tune as she cleaned the house when there was a knock on the front door. Quickly she opened it, "Oh my, can I help you?"

"Yes, I trust this is the Tendo Dojo?" asked Ranko smiling. 'Dear Kasumi the stable point in the mayhem that was our time here.'

"Why yes. Won't you please come in."

"Thank you." responded Pendragon.

"I'll take your cloak." smiled Kasumi.

"Thank you but that is not a cloak." smiled Pendragon letting her wings expand slightly, "That is part of me."

Soun walked in, "Kasumi, who are ...ggg ge ge ge. WAHAHAHA. My eldest daughter has let monsters in the house!" bubbled Soun tears pouring from his eyes.

Ranma mentally rubbed his head, 'I was hoping for a different response regarding Steelfeather and Pendragon but with the Amazing Walking Water Fountain I should have known better.'

"Hey father what is. going. on?" asked the voice of Nabiki as she came down to see what had triggered her father's latest outburst. 'Oh this is perfect. The amount of Yen I can make from these people...' Nabiki thought an all too familiar grin appearing on her face.

Ranma mentally groaned seeing the grin. 'Nabiki looks like she has about a dozen money making schemes involving us in her little head.'

"Father what is wrong?" asked Akane running in. She took one look at the group in her front room and widened her eyes, reflexively taking up a defensive stance.

"I see I am not the only one training in the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu," commented Ranko.

Soun who had been crying all this time suddenly stopped, "Did you say you train in the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu?"

"Yes, I was trained for 10 years by my father Saotome Genma."

The next thing Ranko knew she was in a bear hug, "Happy day. Genma's son has come to marry one of my daughters."

"Oh my," "Say what?" "FATHER, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" responded three female voices.

"Well you see before any of you were born my training partner Genma and I agreed we would join the two sides of the school in marriage." said Soun letting go of Ranko and gesturing to his daughters as he spoke, "I am Tendo Soun and these are my daughters. Kasumi is 19, Nabiki is 17, and Akane is 16. Choose one to be your fiancée."

'What the blazes? He is going even faster without Pops here!' mentally commented Ranma, 'He has not even realized that you are female yet never mind none have any of us have formally been introduced and he is already doing the 'choose your fiancée' bit.'

"Father, last time I checked same sex marriages were not valid in Japan," smirked Nabiki folding her arms across her chest.

"Huh?" responded Soun.

Nabiki shook her head and walking up to Ranko pushed her finger into Ranko's chest, "Last time I checked boys did not have breasts."

"Ah I see," responded Ranko who looked down at the finger, "You enjoy doing that? I don't mind as I, believe the phase is, swing that way." Ranko and Ranma both smiled as Nabiki withdrew her finger as if she had just touched a live wire, "As I as saying, I believe this involves my brother Ranma. If you could get some hot water I can introduce you to him."

Kasumi left the room and came back with a kettle, "Some introductions are in order. This is Steelfeather a long time training partner. If you are familiar with Duel Monsters you already have recognized her as a Harpie Lady, that is Sham Pu of the Joketsuzoku, this is Hibiki Ryoga" continued Ranko pouring some of the water on the little girl's head. Everyone gasped as the little girl changed into a black haired youth who had a look of abject terror in his face.

"How long?" asked Ryoga.

"Just long enough for the introductions then I'll get you some cold water. Just don't move." said Ranko who then continued with the introductions, "fellow Sanjiyan Unkara Pai and Pendragon Oni. And of course my brother Saotome Ranma." finished Ranko by pouring the kettle on her own head.

"I am Saotome Ranma. Sorry about this." said the black haired boy that Ranko had transformed into.

Soun responded to all of this by fainting.

-----------------------------------------

Author's note: To the fans of my previous stories (Wu One-half, Sazan 12, and Ranma 2x3) I am sorry but I realized that I had way too many characters running around in Wu One-half with very little to tie them together and that Sazan 12 and Ranma 2x3 had way too many similar elements. Combining Sazan 12 and Ranma 2x3 into an new fanfic under this title didn't work either as too many readers spotted scenes from the earlier efforts and claimed plagiarism (which I should point out is impossible because you cannot _by definition_ plagiarize yourself because plagiarizing involves claiming **someone else's** work as your own. It is like claiming Tolken plagiarized his 1937 version of The Hobbit when he did the 1966 rewrite).

Anyway it was time to go back to the drawing board and see how to better tie what I wanted to use together and this fanfic is the end result. Elements (as well as a few scenes) from all previous efforts have been combined with far fewer duplicate characters as well as less alternate timeline travel to clutter things up. I will keep Wu Onehalf up and I will either continue it or hopefully have gotten the plot in this worked out well enough that this will replace it.

-----------------------------------------

Directory:

While the fanfic does cross over with Yugioh the card game itself will become less and less important as the fanfic progresses. However a lot of martial arts styles as well as the monsters and spells in 3x3 Eyes do play an important part and so I am providing this directory.

I would like to say first I have done a lot of research and felt that the Romanization I provide for the names of the Ranma 1/2's Chinese characters is as closest to the manga canon as is possible in English. The main references material for this can be found by Googling "Ranma Fanfiction Errors and Clichés version 1.2" (with the quotes!) with 'Nelson' under groups.

**Terms and how they are used.**

Chakra: Thanks to Pegasus and his knowledge of Egyptian culture Ranma and Pendragon use this to refer to the energy of the soul because like Chakra the Egyptian soul was composed of seven parts: Ka (double which existed in both a heavenly form and an earthly form), Ba (heavenly part of soul often shown as a bird with the person's head, roughly equates to Chinese concept of Hun), Khaibit (dark aspect of soul, roughly equates to Chinese concept of Po'), Sahu (spiritual body), Sekhem (heavenly Ki), Ib (heart), and Akhum (merged parts of Ka and Ba which resided with in the Sahu) all of which were tied to Khat (physical remains). What makes this especially complicated is all the parts of the soul could be doing different things at the same time and that the Ran (true name) provided incredible power over an individual.

Kami: used in its proper sense of anything awe inspiring not just deity. Audie Murphy and Zeus are different kinds of kami.

Ki (Chi): Ranma is more familiar with the Chinese version of the term of Ki being life energy. The closest equivalent in Western culture was the 19th century's concept of _Elan Vital_ best illustrated in the novel _Frankenstein_. He is largely ignorant of the Japanese version where Ki is akin to the concept of Greek atoms ie the building blocks of everything in existence.

**3x3 Eyes's Magical Spells**

Cha-Lieh-Chong (Exploding Tearing Bug): Basically a magical grenade.

Chin-Kuu (Mirror Tick): As the name suggests this reflects attacks away. In the manga this seems to only work against ranged attacks.

Kuan-Yaa (Shining Fang): Looks like a laser beam that ends in a dragon's head.

Oh-Shye-Fu-Thrown-Lin-Lon: This is the only example of Ward magic that is actually given a name in the anime. When used it turns a small cavern into a lava pit.

Rei-Syou (Lightning Serpent): In the fanfic this summons a lightning bolt which wraps itself around the foe as it shocks them.

**Martial Arts**

Ryu (Schools) [_Italicized_ schools exist in the 'real world']

_Au Ch'i_: Chinese style that specializes in hiding and throwing weapons. Common among the Lin Kuei (Chinese ninja) the style is very incomplete and in all likelihood was designed to be combined with other styles. The cinematic version of this style fits Mu Si's (Mousse's) Hidden Weapons Ryu like a glove as well as explaining some of his problems in both the manga and anime. For this reason in this fanfic Mu Si is said to practice _Au Ch'i_.

Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu: The formal title of Anything Goes. Means 'creative indiscriminate martial arts school'

_Goju Ryu_: Taoist based karate style created in the 1920s by Chojun Miyagi. Noted for teaching powerful one-blow take down techniques.

_Ianijutsu (Iaido)_: this is the martial art skill of drawing and attacking at the same time with a sword and is also taught as part of Kunjutsu.

_Isshinryo_: Efficient karate like style created in 1954 by Tatsuo Shimabuku.

_Jeet Kune Do_: Bruce Lee's Ryu created in the 1960's. Interestingly this Ryu has foundations in Wing Chun, one of the oldest styles in China. It is noted for teaching flexibility, unpredictability, and spontaneity. To this end many sensei readily pull techniques from other styles giving it something akin to the core philosophy of Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu.

_Kuk Sool Won_: Korean Ryu created around 1945. This Ryu is notable for teaching a mixture of armed and unarmed techniques.

_Kunjutsu/Kendo_: Kunjutsu is the combat form of Kendo. There are stories that in the hands of a really skilled Kunjutsu Dan the bokken was **more** deadly than the katana. By contrast Kendo is ill suited to real sword combat as it uses the lighter shinai, body armor, and showy but ineffective in real combat moves.

Okonomiyaki Kakuto: Formal name of Uyko's martial arts style.

_Savate_: A French style originating from near the end of the 1700's that combines boxing techniques with high kicks and cane fighting.

_Uechi Ryu_: Variant of Karate taught by Kanbun Uechi. The style was given this name by the founder's son after the founder died in 1948.

Individual techniques

Bakusai Tenketsu: 'breaking point'. Variants of this technique are said to exist in the following 'real world' styles: _An Ch'i_, _Bando_, _Chin Na_, _Goju Ryu_, _Hsing-Yi Chuan_, _Jeet Kune Do _, _Karate _, _Kempo_, _Kuntao_, _Ninjutsu _, _Pancratium/Mu Tau_ (from ancient Rome), _Pentjak Silat _, _Shaolin Fung Fu_, _Tae Kwon Do _, _Uechi Ryu_ (taught in Japan in the 1920s), _Wudong_, and _Wushu Kung Fu_ (Communist China's state controlled Ryu). Another variant appears in the Kung Fu movie Five Deadly Venoms as part of the Toad style.

Happo Go-en Satsu (Happy's five yen kill)/Happo Goju-en Satsu (Happy's fifty yen kill): Hinako Ninomiya's energy draining coin attacks. The fifty yen version does not require people to be angry to work.

Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rising Dragon Hurricane): uses calm Ki against a foe using aggressive ki resulting in a whirlwind.

Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken: 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire'. A variant appears in the Kung Fu movie Five Deadly Venoms as part of the Centipede style.

Moko Rakuchi-sei: grovel in front of a person

Moko Takabisha (Pride of the Fierce Tiger): Ranma's trademark attack which is powered by confidence Ki.

Painiyao Chuan: Mousse's most common attack. Better known as 'Fist of the White Swan'

Saotome Ryu Ogi - The Saotome School's ultimate maneuver (ie run away and hide until you come up with something better to do.)

Umi-senken: Genma's formally sealed Ryu which includes a method for becoming invisible using Ki.

**Otherworldly beings**

Sanjiyan Unkara (Divine Demon): In the anime (and more extensively the manga) these are the kami of the Hindu and several other religions. They can range from appearing nearly identical to humans (aside from their third eye) to part human part animal hybrids. Anubis and Ganesa are example of the later type of Sanjiyan Unkara.

Fei-Oh (Flying Jaws): Looks like a tadpole with oversized jaws with one eye in its mouth. It should be noted that these can be very protective of their Sanjiyan Unkara summoner and seem to enjoy the emotion of anger.

Hong-Nyang (Crimson Girl)/Ran-Pao-Pao (Wolf Rage Rage): There are the two forms of a single demon (and is one of the few demons in 3x3 eyes that _can_ change form). The Hong-Nyang form is that of a red headed five to six year old girl; the Ran-Pao-Pao form by contrast is that of an adult female standing between seven and eight feet tall, with four arms, and very pronounced fangs. In the manga and anime a whistle is used to cause the transformation though intense anger can also bring it about.

Huu-Yao-Chichiu (Binding Monster Spider): In this fanfic a large spider that can rapidly spin a capturing web.

Kiyatu: Unicorn like creature that can consume souls.

Ryo-ko (Dragon worm): a dragon like creature with a face resembling that of an European gargoyle. It wings can generate a sonic field rendering many weapons useless against it.

Shi-Yao-Chong (Devouring Fiend Worm): This feeds on magical energy and meat. Contrast to Tei-Chin-Chii-Chii-Chong

Shou-Rin (Running Scale): Think of an oversized skateboard with the tusks and tail of a wild boar and legs for wheels. Swims about as well as Akane can (ie not at all).

Takuhi (man bird): This resembles an European harpy and can change size from that of a parrot to that of a small plane. It should be noted that the Japanese harpy (Ommoraki) has few human features and so is very difference in appearance from Takuhi.

Tei-Chin-Chii-Chii-Chong (Earth Vitality Gathering Spirit Bug): This restores spiritual or magical energy. In the fanfic it looks a little bit like an oversized tick.

Tou-Chao (Earth/Ground Claw): a large but fast three-clawed monster that generally is invisible though it briefly appears in the anime as looking like a cross between a crab and a spider.]

Ya-Long: creature that very closely resembles an European dragon.


	2. Chap 02 Past Memories and Future Warning...

Ch02 Past Memories

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, and 3x3 Eyes.

Chapter 2 - Past Memories and Future Warnings

"Well, he took that well." Ranma then looked at Ryoga who was now trembling, "Kasumi, could you get some cold water? My friend has a horrible directional problem and needs to be in his cold water form."

Kasumi returned with a glass of water which Ranma promptly threw into Ryoga's face, "Thanks, Ranma. I hate not knowing where I am and where I am going. And I hate getting lost in a room with only one blasted door."

"More than you hate being in the form of a six year old girl. Steelfeather, you will need to send a letter to Pegs and tell him of this little development."

"Pegs?" asked Nabiki.

"Ranma's nickname for Maximillion Pegasus," stated Steelfeather.

"Maximillion Pegasus?" asked Nabiki her eyes bulging, "The inventor of Duel Monsters and head of Industrial Illusions?"

"The one and the same." said Ranma suspecting that a **ching** had gone off in Nabiki's head. Thanks to the letters sent back to them he knew that Pegasus was one of the richest men in the world. He also knew when it came to money Nabiki could be as crafty as Pops had been. 'Well first things first.'

**Groan** "What happened?" asked Soun.

"You fainted." replied Ranma.

"You and Ranko." responded Soun

"Two people, one body. Cold water allows Ranko to interact with the outside world; hot water allows me to interact with it." Ranma tapped his head, "But regardless of who is out here the other is always aware, ready to step in the instant the change occurs."

"Well since you can change back then there is no problem marrying one of my daughters."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ranma shouted hoping that he had prevented Kasumi and Nabiki from forcing the agreement onto Akane which he had realized was one of the things that had prevented them from getting together as neither liked being forced into something. "It is not that simple. Ranko is a Sanjiyan Unkara, a race of humans who are immortal and eternally young. To prevent complications she and I have agreed that that is only makes sense to use the magic pools of Jusenkyo and make Ranma's wife a Sanjiyan Unkara. That way I can become her Wu and my wife can become Ranko's. And that is not a choice to be made at the spur of the moment."

Nabiki frowned, "What is a Wu?"

"An immortal virtually unkillable guardian for the times a Sanjiyan Unkara is helpless." responded Ranma, 'At least that was what Pegasus and I could pull from the _Sazan Ryu_.'

"Are you saying the magic pools you encountered could allow one to be both Sanjiyan Unkara and Wu?" asked Pai in an unusually authoritative voice.

Ranma and Ranko saw that everyone was staring at Pai and slowly turned to be greeted by Pai with her third eye open, "Well this is interesting. Ranko felt something was off with Pai and _your_ Ki is very different. Who are you?" asked Ranma.

Pai raised the eyebrow over her right eye, "Princess Parvati IV of the Sanjiyan Unkara of the Holy Land. And you have not answered my question."

"Yes, the magic pools of Jusenkyo make a lot of supposedly impossible things possible." Ranma paused as if listening to someone only he could hear. Nodding the continued, "My sister suggests that we trade off weeks so that we can both improve our skills. One week she will be out here and I will be in here," said Ranma tapping his head, "and the next week we switch. That way you can all better know the two of us."

"Sounds more like an elaborate way to peek." grumbled Akane.

Ranma laughed, "Jusenkyo is in the Qinghai province not too far from the Tibetan border. Do you think in all the traveling from there to here we didn't once bathe?" Ranma then remember the newest addition, "Oh, Pai we picked up on the way here."

Parvati scowled pulling on the grimy front of her dress and wrinkled her nose, "I hate it when Pai does this."

"Well at least that was one thing we did do even if meant cold mountain streams. Besides I am not the only one here who changes gender. Ryoga was like me, born male." Ranma then frowned, "Besides having a girl's body means we both will have all the problems that a normal girl does. Like the joys of the monthly visitor. Well there are things worse than that; Pops ideas on training for one."

"Monthly visitor? What's that?" asked Ryoga.

"It is something all women go through and it proves my late father was talking nonsense about girls and women being weak weepy little things. Anyone who goes through _that_ every month for decades without going nuts is hardly weak."

Akane still glared at Ranma, "Well I still think it is a way to peek."

Ranma sighed and started mentally asking Ranko on how to address Kuno and the Hentai horde without revealing that that their knowledge was thanks to time travel rather than Ranko knowing anything about the Sanjiyan Unkara who had drowned in the pool he fell into. Ranma then smiled at his sister's suggestion, "Sham Pu, my sister reminded me of that unwanted suitor you mentioned coming here."

"You mean Mu Si?" responded Sham Pu scowling who then widened her eyes in realization, "Honored One think that Akane have Mi Su of her own."

"Well a little more than that as she seems to think all boys are perverts," Ranma frowned, "Ranko can see things I miss and likewise me with her. Why do you think all boys are perverts, Akane?"

"Because, thanks to Kuno Tatewaki, the jerks attack me every school day morning for the honor to take me on a date," spat Akane.

Ranma's frown deepened, "When you quote Sun Tzu, I know we have problems, sis. 'If he is taking his ease, give him no rest'?" Ranma then nodded, "I take it this Kuno-baka attacks last."

"That is exactly right," said a started Nabiki, "but how did you know?"

"Neither of us 'knew' as you put it, but considering Sham Pu's scowl she has come to the same conclusion my sister and I have."

"This Kuno Tatewaki try to tire out Akane with weaker warriors to win challenge," muttered Sham Pu.

Ranma shook his head, "No, I am afraid it could be much worse than _that_."

"What do you mean worse than that?" asked Akane a little scared.

"Well how do these other boys attack? One at a time or enmass." asked Ranma wondering why Ranko prompted him to ask the question.

"All at once, the perverts."

Ranma nodded noting that Sham Pu's scowl was deepening, Clearly Ranko had seen something that he had missed the first time around and so continued asking questions he already knew the answers to, "Do these boys have any real measurable skill?"

"No at all. Kuno then comes out with his bokken and tries to defeat me but I clean his clock too. It happens every blasted day when I go to school."

"A bokken? Does this Kuno person know Kunjutsu or Kendo?" asked Ranma as he thought to Ranko, 'Why the blazes am I asking this? I already know the delusional moron is a Kendoist.'

'Trust me, Ranma. I am doing this for a reason.' responded Ranko.

"He is a Kendoist but isn't that the same thing as a Kunjutsuist?"

Ranma burst out laughing, "Hardly. Pops may have done and said stupid things most of the time but ever once in a great while he got it right. Kendo is a pale and showy imitation of Kunjutsu. In real combat Kendo moves would get you badly hurt or even killed. But I think I am beginning to see what this Kuno person is up to and given her expression so has Sham Pu," frowned Ranma as Ranko stated telling him what to say. "Fighting a group is different than fighting one on one. You indicated that it happens every day when you go to school. Another thing Pops said that is true is falling into a pattern is the worst thing to do. Fighting a group with no skill at roughly the same time would degrade your training to the point that Kuno could win."

"But I fight Kuno each day as well and beat the moron."

"I imagine if I fought Kuno you would find out the supposed idiot was holding back to help further degrade your skill," responded Ranma frowning as he mentally asked Ranko, 'Why did I not see this before? It is so obvious!'

'Because Genma didn't want you to think analytically because the moment you did he could not use you as a meal ticket.' responded Ranko.

Akane promptly lit up with a red battle aura that actually scorched the floor, "Kuno. No. Baka. I'll kill him. I will take that bokken of his and shove it right up..."

"As fun as that might be the issue is _can_ you? How far has this little plan of Kuno's worked? How badly has your skill been degraded?" asked Ranma.

Akane's battle aura snuffed out like a candle flame in a wind gust and she looked at Ranma with fear in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Well we have three martial arts that can see what we have to work with."

Several minutes later in the dojo Ranma had his head in his hand, "Akane, that was marginal at best. You have fallen into too many patterns. The group fighting has created holes a blind elephant could exploit."

"Shampoo agree. Skill degraded so much it as if little skilled to begin with. Shampoo find Kuno person and stomp."

"While the offer is generous, Sham Pu, this is more than simply the degradation of a warrior's skill. What Kuno is doing is an insult to the very Code of the Art itself. That means a crash course in finding workarounds until we can get her skill back up to where it should be." sighed Ranma, 'Well this has made Akane admit she has flaws in her style but don't you think blaming it on Kuno is a bit much. As annoying as the idiot is I don't want to see Akane kill him.'

'Ranma by the time we have Akane 'ready' we should have the temper problem under control.' responded Ranko.

"I knew Humans had great power but I never dreamed it was this great," commented Parvati.

Ranma again frowned. Parvati seemed stunned by the level of martial arts Akane and Sham Pu demonstrated but that was only a small part of what could be achieved. Yet her Ki levels were much higher than those he used on Sa Fulang but unlike his or Pendragon's her Ki seemed chaotic almost directionless though it seemed to get more focus when she had become Parvati.

The shift of personality reminded Ranma of what he had been told had happened when he had hit his head and thought he had been born a girl. But Pai had not been hit in the head for Parvati to come out but then again he and Ranko could switch easily but they choose not to. Perhaps it was something natural about being Sanjiyan Unkara. It would explain the gap in Pendragon's memory if the other personality was 'asleep'. "Your power and that of Ranko is greater. It just needs focus." Ranma then gestured and formed a fist sized ball of blue Ki in his hand.

"That is stronger than a Kuan-Yaa but I don't sense you using magic." frowned Parvati as she gingerly touched the glowing sphere.

"It is Ki, which very simply put is the life force of all things and comes in many different forms. This is emotional Ki that has color depending on the mood of the user. Blue is confidence, orange is depression, red is anger and so on." explained Ranma.

"Very interesting. You and Ranko must teach Pai and myself this. It will prove useful."

"Well we have to go through the basics to find out just how much damage this Kuno person has done. Once we get through that we will work on the more advanced stuff. I must warn the both of you that the advanced stuff is painful and very dangerous if you have not mastered, or in Akane's case remastered, the basics. So let's get started and I have Ranko out so she can get some practice as well. And then we will all wash up because by that time we will be very gamey."

After the training Ranko talked with Ranma's old training partners and Parvati as they got ready to bathe. "I am already disliking this Kuno person." grumbled Steelfeather.

"Kuno nearly destroy Akane skill. Shampoo punish."

"So this Akane is not that skilled? But that aura she formed..." frowned Parvati.

"Unfocused Ki, Parvati." commented Ranko, "The potential is there but not the focus to realize it. But we take it slow with this Kuno jerk. My sister and I both need to see what we are dealing with. Just because he comes off as an idiot does not mean he really is one."

"Ah nice." said Parvati as she got into the warm water, "I have got to take control more often. Pai lets us get really filthy."

"_Take_ control?" repeated Ranko as she stepped into the water changing into Ranma, "Why not just ask her?" he asked settling into the warm water.

Parvati cocked her head to one side, "Ask her? You are kidding, right? Pai does not even know of my existence and has not known for 300 years."

"You need to stop that." chastised Ranma, "It puts you at a marked disadvantage."

Parvati's response was interrupted by Akane stepping into the room without a stitch of clothing on. "I thought Ranko put out the occupied sign." commented Ranma.

"She did. Guess Akane forgot about you and her being connected." smiled Steelfeather as she took Akane's hand. "Come on, my dear. It not like Ranma is seeing anything he has not seen in the last seven years."

"Perhaps Akane shy about body." commented Sham Pu.

"Or more likely this Kuno idiot has made her a little nervous around boys." replied Steelfeather.

Akane frowned as she tried to understand why these women were not reacting to a boy seeing them naked, "Don't you think it is perverted to bathe together like this?"

Pendragon laughed, "It's not like he is going to do something."

Ranma chuckled, "Yeh, unlike Pops I know better than to attack somebody when they're bathing."

Pendragon looked at Ranma and shook her head. "That is not the something I think Akane is worried about."

Ranma frowned, "Does this have to do with that talk that you would try to give me before Pops would show up and interrupt?"

"Yes."

Ranma sighed, "Figures. I could get out and use some cold water if it would help."

"Perhaps that would be best." remarked Steelfeather, "Akane might be more comfortable with Ranko here. This Kuno person seems to have created issues."

Ranma nodded and got out of the bath and poured some cold water on himself. "Now that I am out feel better?" asked Ranko.

Akane glared at Ranko. "Doesn't it bother you Ranma can see all this?"

"Why should it? He has been seeing Pendragon naked off and on for seven years and Steelfeather for five. It not like he is going to go Mu Si on you."

"Shampoo punish him even though he share Honored One's body if he did."

"Akane, please join our bath." smiled Pendragon. "You too, Ryoga."

"Not until that water cools down. No way I am changing back to my birth form." said the red headed girl pinching her nose. "Got to get use to this. Got to get use to this." Ryoga said over and over.

Rolling her eyes Steelfeather let go of Akane and walked over to Ryoga. "What are you doing?" Ryoga turned to respond, got a nosebleed, and passed out. "What happened?" asked Steelfeather.

"Steel, how tall is Ryoga in that form?" sighed Ranko.

"About waist high."

"And you're naked right?"

"Yes, but I... Oh kuso. He is shy isn't he? And I really gave him a show didn't I?"

Ranko put her head into her hand. "Yes, Ranma, Ryoga did not need that proof that Steel-chan is a real red head." she said, "And I could have done without that demonstration of your talent of opening your mouth and shoving your foot into it all the way to the hip."

"I would take that over Pai any day of the week." grumbled Parvati under her breath.

"Well let me get a towel, wake Ryoga up, and you can tell us about this Kuno person. I would like us all to know what we may have to deal with." said Steelfeather.

After her bath Akane and Parvati noticed a frowning Nabiki in the hallway, "You seem unhappy about something, Nabiki," stated Parvati.

"Feeding this little group is going to take money, money that we don't have."

"Oh is that all?" Parvati pulled out a red gemstone. "This ruby should pay for our stay for at least a year."

"You normally carry rubies around?" asked Nabiki narrowing her eyes as she looked at the red gemstone.

"Have to. Currency of one country is worthless in another, gold is way too bulky to easily carry around, and Pai does not have many skills that she can get what you humans call a job. So I have a stockpile of gemstones that I can pay people with. Now, even though we need less sleep than you mortals we do need some so if you excuse me."

"Certainly" said Nabiki looking at the ruby, 'If this is real I think you and I will have a very profitable relationship.'

--

"School?" asked Pai the next morning as Steelfeather finished the latest letter to Pegasus, "Why Pai need to go to school?"

"Well for starters you and Sham Pu need to work on your Japanese; it is even worst than mine and it makes you both sound like idiots. More importantly being human is more a state of mind than body. Even when this body is in Ranko's form I still think like a mortal human. This will give you a chance to interact with a wide range of humans and learn more about the world. For me it will allow me to try and improve my school work. If I ever want to run a dojo of my own I will need a diploma and thanks to Pops my education majorly sucks."

"Your grammar is certainly horrorable," frowned Akane as Steelfeather threw on a cloak to hide her nature.

"Pops considered education on par with girls. In short he was a moron on that too." commented Ranma as they all started walking to school. Reflexively Ranma jumped on to the top of the fence quickly joined by Steelfeather.

"What on Earth are you doing?" asked Akane.

"Following one of Pops few good ideas. Turn everything into practice." Ranma then followed Ranko's lead again, "By the way do they allow pants for the girl's uniform here? I want to have you all up here learning balance with me but not at the expense of having every over hormonal male getting a free show."

"Sham Pu not mind. If males do more than look then Shampoo fix." smiled Sham Pu slamming her right fist into her open left hand.

"Not all girls have such a low sense of modesty as you do, Sham Pu." sighed Ranma. Ranma then paused seeing a large group of boys standing outside the school, "Akane, is that group your would-be suitors?"

"Yes," hissed Akane "I HATE BOYS!" she growled as she ran forward and starting pounding on the group.

"This group is pathetic. Perhaps mob would be a better term because they are getting in each other's way rather than working together to a common goal." frowned Ranma.

"Shampoo not seen one good fighter in whole group. If this all Akane have to train with no wonder skills so poor."

"Sham Pu, I would not even dignify that as training," scowled Steelfeather.

After Akane had pounded the last boy Sham Pu ran up to Akane, "This must stop. Boys no good for you, Akane."

Ranma frowned as a boy in kamono better suited to the 1600's stepped from behind a tree recognizing him as Kuno immediately, "What a boorish lot. I see the fair Akane has come with a warrior to further prove her love for me."

Sham Pu frowned, "Who stick boy?" she asked looking at Akane.

'Kuno the Wonder Idiot. I wonder how long before he thinks Sham Pu is in love with him.' grumbled Ranma mentally.

'That assumes something called thinking goes on in that head of his, brother,' responded Ranko.

"I am Kuno Tatewaki the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high." said the boy puffing himself up.

Sham Pu looked the boy up and down, "Sham Pu not impressed."

"The Blue Thunder will prove himself worthy of Akane's love by besting you warrior woman."

Out came the bonbories and into the head of the Blue Thunder went one of them. "Sham Pu still not impressed." she said to the now out cold figure on the ground. Turning back to Akane Sham Pu smiled, "Now where we go before village idiot interrupted?"

Akane simply gestured to the school obviously in shock. Ranma took a moment to write 'baka' on the forehead of the Blue Thunder and followed after Akane and Sham Pu. Unlike the first time they all made it to the classroom before the bell rang. Ranma frowned when the teacher entered into the room. 'That is not Ninomiya Hinako.'

'You forgot that she replaced the original Tannin-English teacher. We are in the past, remember?' replied Ranko.

The teacher looked at his seating chart and then at the room and back at the seating chart and finally frowned. "There seems to be some confusion here. Two desks have two names each."

"Oh that not confusion" chirped Pai who closed her eyes for a moment and then opened all three of them, "That accurately reflects the people in those desks. I am Princess Parvati IV of the Sanjiyan Unkara who lived in our Holy Land near what you mortals call Tibet. Pai is my otherself who desires to become a mortal human."

The teacher just stared at Parvati and then slowly turned his head and looked at Ranma. Ranma leaned over and pulled out a thermos. "I am Saotome Ranma and this," he said pouring the water over his head, "is his sister Saotome Ranko." finished Ranko opening her third eye.

"What _are_ you?" stammered the teacher.

"I told you, mortal. We are Sanjiyan Unkara. Well Ranko, Pai, and I are. Ranma is still a mortal human." Parvati then frowned, "You are not going to start bowing to the floor or running away in terror, are you? That got real old the first 50 years Pai and I came to your world."

The teacher's eyes widened, "The first 50 years? How old are you?"

"At least 300 years old," Parvati's smile then turned into a smirk, "You mortals regard our immortality, eternal youth, and magical power with either awe or fear. My ancestor Queen Parvati and her husband Shiva were even made into deities by the group of you mortals that call themselves Hindus. I was told by my father the same thing happened with some of the Sanjiyan Unkara that I was related to like Ra, Zeus, Odin, and Amaterasu."

The teacher let the seating chart drop out of his hand as he paled, "Did you say Amaterasu? As in Omikami Amaterasu?"

"Yes." Parvati then frowned, "If I remember the story correctly her brother had a child with a human who was named Jimmu and was the first ruler of this land. I believe his mortal family line in the form of the Yamato clan still survives."

A young girl next to Akane dropped her jaw and asked, "Are you saying Emperor Yamato Hirohito is part Sanjiyan Unkara?"

"Yes, but from what I understand after the third or fourth generation the children of such unions have no longer a lifespan than an average mortal and only a fraction of our power. Sadly without the proper training that power is largely inaccessible. I should point out these events happened some 2200 years before I was even born. So we are talking on the order of 2500 years give or take a century."

Before Parvati could continue Kuno burst into the room, "I will not stand for this outrage!"

"What outrage is that True Blunder?" asked Parvati narrowing her three eyes.

"The outrage of a peasant named Saotome Ranma being engaged to the fair Akane." ranted Kuno seeming obvious to the fact that two of the females in the classroom had three eyes.

Ryoga slowly rose from her desk transforming into her Ran-Pao-Pao form shredding her clothes in the process and giving about half the class a nosebleed with her now bare breasts, "Saotome Ranma is no peasant you delusional buffoon. For that I am going to wrap that bokken around your sorry empty head."

"Now the Blue Thunder sees. Saotome is a foul sorcerer who summons demons to do his bidding and has ensorcered Akane. Never fear Akane the Blue Thunder will save you!" yelled Kuno as he charged Ryoga.

"Is this mortal for real?" asked Parvati frowning as Kuno and Ryoga traded blows. "Even a Gesu has more brains than this."

"You never had the misfortune of dealing with Ranma's father." muttered Ryoga dodging another bokken attack by the idiot which shattered the chalkboard it hit. "Let's take this outside." said Ryoga diving out a window.

"I follow, demon creature!"

Part of the class just sat in stupefied amazement while the rest went to the window just in time to hear: **splash** "HEY MY BREASTS ARE NOT SQUEEZE TOYS!" **wham!**

"Darn there is a pool down there," frowned Parvati as she looked down, "I had hoped the fall would have removed that parasite from the world of the living. Must say he does have a lot of durability for a non-Wu. Ryoga broke that tree with him and he is still rambling."

"Shampoo think pain not reach brain yet."

"That is assuming there is a brain for the pain to reach," commented Ranko who then yelled, "Hey Ryoga get something on before half the school passes out from blood loss!"

"Uh right." replied Ryoga as she bounced across the grounds and jumped up to the window, "My blanket is in my backpack."

Ranko sighed looking over the room where fully two thirds of the male population was out cold blood dripping from their noses. "Well get it on or turn back to your girl form while there is still something of the male population to teach." Ranko rubbed her head as Ryoga got the blanket on just in time to change back into child form and now was struggling with it, 'Why do I have this feeling this day is going to be a lot more lively then the one we had the first time around?'

Several classes later Ranma watched in morbid fascination as Pai started fixing one of her and her Oni friends' favorite dishes. He watched as she carefully checked each ingredient before adding it. Somehow the idea of someone _intentionally_ putting garlic, vinegar, and Tabasco sauce together and eating it as she made the stuff scared Ranma more than Akane's adventures in cooking, 'Ranma,' said Ranko, 'Pai is Sanjiyan Unkara right?'

'Yes' mentally replied Ranma staring at Pai again tasting her soup. At least Ranma thought it was soup.

'And she can eat that stuff with no ill effect, right?'

'Right.' "That's right!" exclaimed Ranma as he turned on some cold water and shoved his hand under the stream.

"Here try." smiled Pai shoving the spoon into Ranko's mouth. As Ranko had indicated there was no gut wrenching results; they then watched as Pai walked over to Akane's effort and eat a big spoonful of whatever it was Akane had made. Pai then smiled, "Pai happy that friend Akane fix Sanjiyan Unkara like dish. Here try." she said to the Homec teacher shoving the spoon into his mouth. While it is not possible for someone to turn plaid the Homec came pretty close going from green, to blue, to red, and to purple in quick succession before covering his mouth and running for the bathroom.

"And here I thought Pendragon was trying to discourage Genma from grabbing anything that looked eatable." commented Steelfeather looking in the direction of the Homec teacher, "Though you were able to eat some of her dishes with fewer ill effects." she said looking at Ranma.

"No mystery there. Pendragon has a necklace that tells her when she is talking to a descendent of hers but only if she touches it while talking to the person. That is how she found out I was her descendent." explained Ranma, 'Helps explain why I could partly tolerate Akane's cooking. That Ranko can eat stuff that makes others ill will help in dealing with that Martial Dinning Artist that will be coming soon.'

'Ranma you need to realize that things will start to change from what you remember.'

'Oh I realize that. But some things will remain the same.' replied Ranma mentally, 'Kodachi will still try to cheat at rhythmic gymnastics tournament, the Old Ghoul is going to show up but for different reasons, and Mousse will try to rescue Sham Pu.'

'Its Mu Si, Ranma. And if he was stupid enough to attack someone who forced Sa Fulang to go through his rebirth cycle early he is likely stupid enough to attack a Sanjiyan Unkara.'

'True, but the Old Ghoul is not stupid enough to use the Cat Tongue technique on us, unless she has gone senile.'

The next course was physics, which bored Ranma no end. What on earth could he use this for? He then noticed Parvati raising her hand when the sensei talked about something called the First Law of Thermodynamics. "Yes, Parvati you have a question."

"So you're saying that energy cannot be created or destroyed only changed from one form to another."

"That is correct."

"Then our magical power must come from another form of energy. Most likely this Ki and Chakra Ranma and Ranko have told us about."

"Uh, magical energy?" said the teacher uneasily.

"Like what I use to summon my friends." Parvati gestured, "Fei-Oh!" The class watched as a creature that looked like a tadpole with an eye in its mouth appeared and wrapped itself around Parvati's shoulders.

Ranma put his hand to his chin deep in thought listening to Ranko mentally work out what Parvati was implying which seemed to attract the attention of the teacher, "Daydreaming, Saotome-san?"

"No. We figured out from the _Sazan Ryu_ that the reason the Sanjiyan Unkara have such huge amounts of Ki is to power their magic. But Ranko has worked out why I eat more than most people. I need the extra food to power my Ki which I use to increase my physical reflexes." Ranma then shook his head, "But I have to be missing something because Pops ate almost as much as I did and had nowhere the Ki levels I do."

The teacher nodded smiling, "You are missing the element of efficiency. While there is always some energy loss when converting from one form to another you can in general improve how well the conversion is done."

Ranma nodded, "I get it. It is like using a muscle. The more you do it the better you become."

The teacher nodded, "Correct and the comparison with a muscle brings us to the Second Law of Thermodynamics. Energy will take the path of least resistance in going from a high state to a lower one. Generally the easiest path is the least efficient one as far as doing work is concerned."

Parvati started nodding her head, "That is why Ranma can do so much more with his Ki than I can. He has been training on how to focus his Ki."

"Would explain why Pendragon was out for hours when she tried a minor spell out of the _Sazan Ryu_ while I was only majorly tired."

"You? You mean Ranko."

"No, I mean me. This was about three years before I fell into that pool, so there was no Ranko at that time."

"I guess your father was a living example of the Second Law of Thermodynamics as he was always looking for the easiest way to do something." commented Ryoga who then muttered, "No matter how stupid or unhonorable it might have been."

"That means at lunch I am going to go over how to focus Ki so you and Pai can put that energy of yours to more effective use."

The Physics teacher then got a lot of questions of improving the conversion of energy from one form to another.

At lunch Ranma was going over Ki and how to access it with Akane and Parvati when the music on a student's radio was interrupted, "We interrupt this program to being an important announcement. After a several month absence strange monsters once again are seen in the Juuban district of the Minato ward though this time there were seen fighting each other and while no reports of the Red Baron, his ally Saturn Sorceress, or their helpers that inspired the game Duel Monsters have been made we can expect them to quickly appear and deal with this problem as they have in the past. Citizens are advised to remain calm."

"Ranma, there may be a major problem." frowned Steelfeather, "I can sense fellow ShadowBeings and what is in Minato ward is mostly level one or two. Certainly not on par with what Pegasus told us about the Dark Kingdom's minions."

Everyone one looked to the sky as the sound of an explosion reached their ears. "I think we better go to Minato ward before whatever is in it trashes the place." commented Ranma as he pulled out the deck he had carried in his pocket ever since putting the Puzzle together, "I hope the deck Pegasus gave me has picked up enough ShadowRealm energy to do this." commented Ranma as he looked through his deck.

"Even if it has you will be able to Sazan Ward summon only a level four or lower." remarked Steelfeather.

"Yeh I know. Could really use that Duel Razor Pegs was working on. Allows me all the combinations possible in a Shadow Match rather that one shot deals."

"Shadow Match?" asked Akane as Ranma pulled out a card.

"That the term Pegs and I came up with for our variation of the old Shadow Games we developed five years ago."

"SHADOW GAMES?" yelled Parvati her eyes widening with the one emotion Sham Pu thought she would never see in a Sanjiyan Unkara's face: fear. "Are you telling me you and this Pegasus person are messing with the Shadow Games?"

"Well not exactly. What's wrong Parvati?" asked Ranma as Parvati grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" bellowed Parvati, "You have no idea what you are messing with. The Shadow Games were so dangerous that they threatened Earth, the Sanjiyan Holy Land, and several other realms with destruction. In fact, before they were sealed 3,000 years ago, three Sanjiyan Unkara were lost to the Shadow Games. Now before you do anything you are going to tell me what you mean by 'not exactly'!"

"In the months Pegasus traveled with us we all realized that as they were originally set up the Shadow Games were seriously flawed and very dangerous." Ranma said frowning, "The last thing any of us wanted was Pops stumbling on that kind of power and trying to use it and so we combined elements out of the _Sazan Ryu_ with the old Shadow Games and came up with the Shadow Matches. Unlike the Shadow Games the duelist can actively participate in the duel and the way the summoning works is totally different." Ranma then gestured to the Millennium Puzzle, "Since without a Millennium Item you cannot access the Shadow Games Pegasus has used Duel Monsters to see just how unbalanced and dangerous the old rules were. Come the world tournament Pegasus has planned for this year the old Shadow Games will be formally transformed into Shadow Matches."

Parvati frowned letting Ranma go, "I still say you and Pegasus are playing with things you do not understand."

"Are you afraid of Steelfeather?" asked Ranma still holding the card he had pulled from the deck.

"No but what... She was created in one of these Shadow Matches you speak of." said Parvati who looked over at the Harpie Lady.

"Actually a variant of a Sazan Ward summons. Now you can either come and help or stay here. Come forth Dragon of the Fortress #1." said Ranma as a blue dragon appeared and the card disappeared.

"Now the fearsome sorcerer summons more creatures to his aid." yelled Kuno waving his bokken.

"Oh for crying out loud. We don't have time for this." Ranma pulled out a card and threw it to Akane, "Hold the card with its face toward Kuno and get mad." Akane blinked and then thought about how Kuno had been tricking her and produced a scorching red aura, "Now say 'Swords of Revealing Light' while directing that aura into the card."

"Swords of Revealing Light." repeated Akane. Suddenly a beam shot from the card and dozens of huge shimmering golden swords appeared and Kuno suddenly froze. Akane stared at the swords for a moment before fainting.

"Sham Pu, grab Akane and get on the Dragon. We will need her for another card ward summons." yelled Ranma.

"Shampoo not understand."

"Card ward summons have one major draw back. You can only sustain one at a time in a short period which is one in about a month. I want to have as much flexibility at using cards as is possible."

--

Wiseman was royally ticked. The plan had been to take out Sailor Moon's friends so she would not go back to that rose throwing moron she had for husband in his time. Instead his descendent Prince Demando would become Sailor Moon's husband and the horrorable future he knew would simply never happen. If that failed he and his family would try to destroy the world because it was better to be dead than to be subjected to the magical lobotomy or exile the idealistic airhead had planned.

Since he didn't want Queen Beryl taking the place of Neo-Queen Serenity he had selected the six month lull between the Makaiju and Pharaoh 90 encounters. Wiseman figured that in the revised history he and his Black Moon Family would create would make them powerful enough to stop the Pharaoh 90 mess before it even started. Unfortunately things had gone haywire the moment they had gone back in time. Instead of coming in after the Makaiju encounter they were right at what appeared to be the start of it and their droid was so busy fighting the Makaiju's cardian that the Sailor Senshi would have two nice targets when they did show up. That brought up the other problem, where the blazes _were_ the Sailor Senshi?

"Wiseman, we have company and it is _not_ my mother or her friends." said Black Lady pointing up into the air.

Wiseman stared at what looked like Dragon of the Fortress #1 with a boy and three girls on its back and a Harpie Lady beside them. Narrowing his gaze Wiseman blinked, "That is the Millennium Puzzle but that is not Yugi wearing it. What the blazes is going on? Where are the Sailor Senshi and their stupid speeches and where is the rose throwing idiot?"

"People of Tokyo never fear, the Red Baron is here." exclaimed a voice in a bad stage German accent. Turning Wiseman looked in stupefied amazement at some clown dressed up in an idealized version of a WWI fighter pilot's uniform standing atop what looked like Dragon of the Fortress #2. Touching his wrist Wiseman saw a razor like weapon appear on the man's left arm.

"Come forth Soldier of Stone and pummel you foes into gravel." laughed the Red Baron pulling out a card and laying it on the razor. Wiseman then watched as a Soldier of Stone appeared and threw two punches hitting both the daemon and the cardian.

"What the bloody hell is this?" screamed Black Lady, "We come back in time to stop the formation of Crystal Tokyo and instead of my mother and her friends we get another idiot."

"Crystal Tokyo?" exclaimed the boy and the Red Baron almost at the same time. However there had been enough non-overlap for Wiseman to recognize the voice of the Red Baron; heaven knows he had heard that gloating voice enough times.

Stepping forward Wiseman yelled pointing at the figure, "Maximillion Pegasus! What in the world are you doing here and in that get up?"

--

Ranma looked at the figure in the tattered cloak and held his hand in front of Sham Pu and Akane, "Careful you two. This guy is good. Good enough to totally mask his Ki." turning toward the Red Baron Ranma shook his head, "Pegs, are you telling me you have been saving Tokyo in that get up for the last two years? I know you have a flair for the dramatic but isn't that outfit taking things a little too far?" Ranma than turned his attention to the guy in the tattered cloak and the woman beside him. "And mind telling us along with who you halfwits are how tearing up part of Tokyo is supposed to stop this Crystal Tokyo thing?"

"I am Wiseman and this is Black Lady who has thanks to my wisdom seen just how much a twisted mess her mother had become. We are time travelers from what you would call the thirtieth century and we have come back in time to change the future. Our destruction is to attract the attention of those who ruined our world so we can deal with them."

"Of all the... and here I thought Genma had some royally dumb ideas." groaned Pegasus rubbing his head through the soft leather cap he wore, "Hey Wiseboy, didn't it occur to you if time travel was possible that at best you would simply create a new pathway of history leaving the one you came from intact?"

"No. That is not possible. That would mean all my efforts to stop Neo-Queen Serenity from exiling everyone that does not submit to that magical lobotomy of hers to the outermost planet Nemesis have been in vain." stammered Wiseman slumping a moment. Wiseman then glanced back as the Soldier of Stone as it finally discorporated the droid and started pounding on the cardian. "But you have a way to bring the monsters in Duel Monsters to life. That means I can use the cards in this deck to cause Neo-Queen Serenity to fall in the present as well in the past. Best of all she will fall to all three of the Blue Eye White Dragons in my deck!" finished Wiseman showing the three Duel Monster cards.

"What the devil? But only one deck in the world has those cards!" exclaimed Pegasus.

Wiseman started laughing, "Yes and finally I will realize my revenge against the Sailor Senshi for what they did to my brother. You know it is ironic Pegasus, during the 1000 years that the Jakokusuishou and my hatred for the Sailor Senshi has kept me going I have realized just why you took the methods you did to bring back your wife from the dead. In fact, once I figure out how I will take a page from your book and send those bitches' souls into the ShadowRealm, beginning with that green haired bitch manipulator Sailor Pluto."

"This Sailor Pluto would not carry around a long pole and yell Death Scream a lot would she, Kaiba-boy?" asked Pegasus in a cold indifferent tone as he developed a smirk that reminded Ranma all too much of Nabiki.

Perhaps it was the tone or the smirk but Wiseman suddenly stopped laughing as Ranma thought, 'The person that hit me with that 'Death Scream' attack had green hair and carried a huge pole weapon.'

'Your encounter was fatal and you had to use that crystal to wish yourself to the past,' reminded Ranko.

'Yes but Pegasus seems to know that person.'

Wiseman lifted his hooded face and gave a faint chuckle, "Sounds like you already met the time traveling witch."

Pegasus pulled out a card showing a green haired woman fitting Ranma's dimming memories of his attacker in that other timeline, "Met and defeated, two years ago." he said as Soldier of Stone was defeated by the cardian. "Looks like it is time to do your Wu thing Hotaru." said Pegasus to the woman to his right.

"Right, Uncle." said the woman as she launched herself right into the cardian shoving the pole into the creature's chest as she hit it at full speed. However the cardian had swung up a sword up and chopped off the woman's head.

"Hotaru, you have to work on your defensive skills." sighed Pegasus as the now headless body slowly moved to where her head had fallen.

The body picked up the head and put it atop her shoulders again. "Tell me about it. I am getting a little tired of these uglies lopping off my head as I then have to go and find it." Hotaru said rubbing her neck.

"Might I suggest we go somewhere a little more private?" asked Parvati in a voice calm as a still pond.

"Well I do have a Castle of Dark Illusions hidden in the clouds for just such an occasion." responded Pegasus.

"Pegasus, does the name Yugi mean anything to you?" asked Wiseman as Pegasus had his mount go lower.

"Other then it being mentioned some two years ago by that Sailor Pluto psycho I defeated, no. Should it?"

"Yes, because he not this young man is supposed to have the Millennium Puzzle. He even defeated all three Blue Eyes with Exodia. In fact, this is all wrong."

"Wiseman, what do you mean this is all wrong?" asked a regal looking gentleman who walked up beside Wiseman as Hotaru jumped on Pegasus's mount.

"What I mean, Prince Demando, is these events and what I remember of history do not match." responded Wiseman as Hotaru extended her hand.

"You are going to have to tell me how you got so good at hiding your Ki, Wiseman." commented Ranma as Wiseman took a hold of Hotaru's hand.

"Kami-sami." whispered Hotaru as she pulled Wiseman on to the dragon, "Ranma, the reason you felt no Ki was not because Wiseman was hiding it but because his body has no Ki."

"Hotaru, that is impossible." said Ranma frowning wondering how Wismean could be _that_ good at hiding his Ki, "All living things have Ki of some type. For Wiseman to have no Ki what so ever he'd have to be dead."

"That is exactly right, Ranma," chuckled Wiseman as Black Lady and Prince Demando were also helped aboard. He then removed his hood revealing a fleshless skull with two red points of light where his eyes had been, "I said the Jakokusuishou and my hatred kept me going. I never said they kept me alive. My body died over nine centuries ago."

Ranma felt a hand grip each of his arms. One was Akane the other surprisingly was Parvati. "A Lich." hissed Parvati making the word sound like a curse, "A corpse animated by will and magic, one of the pathetic attempts by mortals to simulate the abilities of a Wu. You were right, Ranma; Wiseman _is_ dead."

"Pegs, show us where the Castle is so we can find out what is going on." Ranma said in a tired voice.

A several minutes later a huge Castle could be seen hidden within the clouds. "Look at the size of that thing!" exclaimed Akane.

Ranma had to admit the picture on the card did not do it justice. The Castle of Dark Illusions was huge and looked like an island floating in the sky. As they all landed on one of the balconies Pegasus made a gesture. "I imagine you are all hungry so I will have the staff fix something. So we do not have trouble with the air traffic we will shift to Sazan." said Pegasus as he walked over to strange machine and pulled a lever. "Now I believe some introductions are in order. You have already met my niece the Saturn Sorcerous, Hotaru, and this lovely woman approaching is my wife, Cynthia."

"I will need some cold water to make a full introduction." said Ranma

"So you can show us Ranko who you got at Jusenkyo?" smiled Pegasus.

"I see you have learned how to see magic with your Shadow Game power." frowned Parvati.

"Actually he likely just read your mind." chuckled Ranma.

"Actually it was Akane that gave me that piece of information as I cannot read anything but the most surface thoughts of Parvati," frowned Pegasus, "Had the same problem with Sailor Pluto and I suspect for the same reason."

"And what reason was that?" asked Parvati.

"Pluto made comments of being in a dreamless sleep for nearly 10,000 years. X-rays show a hidden eye socket in her skull right here," said Pegasus pointing to the middle of his forehead.

"She is Sanjiyan Unkara," commented Paravti narrowing her eyes, "You defeated her using the Shadow Games?"

"My Uncle did what he needed to do to stop her," said Hotaru glaring at Paravti.

"A soul card, Pegs?" asked Ranma frowning.

"It was either that or let the injuries my niece inflicted kill her. She had already run Pluto though with her pole arm by the time I took action."

"Why?" asked Parvati.

"I think I can answer that as I am from the world she via Neo-Queen Serenity came from," said the robed figure of Wiseman.

"A world without will, without a soul, without all the things that make us human or make life worth living," frowned Pegasus, "your thoughts on it are quite clear, Wiseman."

"Should have known," commented Wiseman, "Your Eye allows you to not only read minds but to see through a person's eyes. It can even pull a soul out of a person's body."

"Different Pegasus, Wiseman," glared Pegasus with his good right eye, "Ranma allowed me to abandon the old Shadow Game method of acquiring power by sending souls to the ShadowRealm. The Shadow Match method we developed together allows me to increase my power by releasing the souls trapped in this blasted Eye of mine. Problem is by abandoning the Shadow Games path my control is not what it would be otherwise."

"Meaning?" asked Ranma.

"I know I have got her in here," Pegasus said tapping his desk, "but I have not been able to get her back out."

"Interesting, considering in my world you had no problem retrieving the souls of Yugi's grandfather, myself and my brother when Yugi beat you silly," commented Wiseman.

"In your world did I know Ranma?"

"No as far as I know you did not."

"That explains it then," said Pegasus coldly, "I had options that Pegasus did not have. Thanks to Ranma I learned that Monster Reborn, my wife's painting, and the fact my wife's soul was always nearby were enough to bring her back."

"Bring her back?" asked Akane startled.

"I died several months before Ranma met my husband," smiled Cynthia.

"If it does not need to be an actual picture we could try to bring Genma back," commented Steelfeather.

"Bring Genma back?" asked Pegasus, "You mean he is dead? What happened?"

"Let me guess." sighed Cynthia, "His training methodology finally caught up to him."

"Yes, I guess that is true." Ranma sighed frowning, "Pops got the brilliant idea of going to China to learn some more martial arts and perhaps met the people who wrote the _Sazan Ryu_. Of course baka-sensei didn't bother learning a word of Chinese and we eventually found ourselves at a place called Jusenkyo..."

Several minutes later Pegasus was rubbing his head. "And on top of this you found out that Genma had gotten his hands on a Millennium Item roughly a year earlier but never got to putting it all together."

"Sorry about that, Pegs. The Ki of the unassembled Item was so weak we didn't know he had the blasted thing until I opened the box."

"I knew mortals were capable of some really stupid things but that takes the cake." said Parvati.

"Ranma, for me to bring him back his soul would have to be nearby. My Eye does not see any souls but the ones that are supposed to be here."

"But your Eye does not see everything," commented Parvati.

"No, it does not. Ranma's martial arts training has formed a good barrier around his mind, your little friend's mind is also shielded from it, as it the majority of yours," Pegasus smiled at Ranma, "been working the gray matter I see."

"Well I certainly didn't want you reading my mind like you did Pops." 'Especially given that I wanted to keep my knowledge of the future secret. Good thing Pendragon and the book Pops found kept you busy enough not to probe my mind back then, Pegs.'

"Ranma, with all respect your father was so transparent in his motives that most times one would not need an Eye to see what he was thinking."

"That is assuming the man had a reasonable thought in his head for you to read." scowled Cynthia, "Neko-ken indeed. I still say Ranma would have been better protected from that moron under our care then left with Genma even if Pendragon and Steelfeather were keeping an eye on the idiot."

"Cynthia dear, we have been over this. Sure Genma was the Epimetheus of martial artist sensei as well as a greedy idiot who saw his son as little more than meal ticket, but he had a knack if you will of finding the most incredible people and things, like Pendragon Oni and the _Sazan Ryu_. The last thing the world needed was Kami-sami's gift to the world of stupidity finding a Millennium Item without somebody who knew what the fool had to stop him." gesturing to Ranma, "Thankfully Genma was just too lazy to try to put the Puzzle together, but the fact he did find or knowing him steal one shows that it was prudent to leave Ranma with the fat fool."

"Fat fool is right," sneered Hotaru, "case in point the Neko-ken. This supposedly brilliant technique that involves digging a pit, filling it with starving cats, and throwing in your student tied up in fish products. You know your student has learned this technique when they think they are a cat and you are their new scratching post. At which point you run for the hills."

"You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed Parvati and Akane in unison.

"If only she was. The late not so great Saotome Genma had one main philosophy, if it can be dignified by such a word--improvise like crazy and hope it doesn't blow up in your face. If does blow up in your face the back up plan such as it was to use Saotome Ryu Ogi that when you got right down to it was a fancy name for run and hide until you could come up with a plan, any plan to deal with the mess you just made." sighed Pegasus who looked into another room, "Ah I see they have lunch set up."

"Lunch? Good heavens I should be in school!" exclaimed Akane.

"Don't worry my dear. I am sure one day will not hurt you that much." smiled Pegasus.

"Half a day actually and think of it, Akane, a whole half a day without Kuno the Amazing Wonder Idiot."

"I imagine there is a story behind that name." chuckled Pegasus.

"A very short one."

During lunch Wiseman related why he and the Black Moon Family were here. "Let me see if I have this straight," began Cynthia Pegasus, "You three are from 1,000 years in the future where Black Lady's mother Neo-Queen Serenity's idea for turning the Earth into an Utopia was to turn the people into complacent emotionally lobotomized zombies by draining everyone's evil. Anyone who did not agree to this little braindead idiocy got exiled to the tenth planet Nemesis. And you all came back in time to stop it?"

"By Joe, I think she's got it," quipped Wiseman which earned him a glare from Pegasus.

"I am not letting some idealistic airhead mess around with my head." said Akane angrily.

"Unfortunately choice is not exactly in Mother's vocabulary." said Black Lady angrily.

"Pegasus, you said you had met and defeated Sailor Pluto. Exactly what happened?" asked Wiseman.

"Two years ago, I decided to surprise my niece who lived in the Juuban district of the Minato ward..."

**Begin flashback Minato ward, Juuban district two years ago**

Pegasus was walking through Minato ward on the way to his niece's house when he saw a small girl stop and put her hand on a wall breathing hard. "Are you all right?" he asked reflexively using his Eye to probe the girl's soul.

"Yes, I just tire easily." responded the girl.

Pegasus narrowed his right eye. The girl was anything but fine as there seemed to be two rather than one soul in her body. The first looked like a white with golden tones adult form of the girl while the other form was a black as night old crone with claws and fangs. Before Pegasus could form a question or use his Eye on the girl's mind a voice behind them cried out, "Hey look, someone is helping the freak."

Pegasus frowned as he turned and saw three high school boys. He did not need his Eye to tell him that they were the worst type of bullies. "The only freaks I see here are three boys who have too much brawn and not enough brains or tack." he said angrily pulling out his dueling deck.

"Look at that. The fancy flop wants to play Old Maid with us." said one boy laughing.

"Figures though. The only one who would help the freak would be either another freak though this one is more of a well dressed weirdo." said another boy.

"Why don't you take the Tomoe Hotaru freak back to where ever you came from weirdo?" asked the third boy.

Pegasus blinked his right eye in surprise and looked at the young girl, "You are Tomoe Hotaru, daughter of Professor Tomoe Souichi?"

"Yes," came the timid nearly heart rending reply. Pegasus saw via his Eye his niece recalling memories of her gaining the power to heal people. But instead of being respected or being admired she was regarded as a freak.

Pegasus slowly turned and glared at the bullies in front of him, "My niece's healing power does not make her a freak. Why don't you go off and bother a chipmunk or something? It is more your speed, bullyboys." finished Pegasus smirking.

The leader of the threesome bristled and punching his left hand with his right fist growled, "Let's see if your freaky niece's power can keep you out of the hospital."

Pegasus pushed his wrist triggering the specially designed duel razor he had for on the site Shadow Matches, "How about I give you a glimpse of the true power of Duel Monsters instead?" smirked Pegasus setting his deck into the special slot on the duel razor and pulling out five cards. Choosing one Pegasus then pumped part of his Eye's power into it. "I summon Black Witch of the Forest in attack mode." he said as a beam shot out from the card.

"What the blazes?" stammered one of the boys. Between them and well dressed weirdo now stood a woman with purple hair what looked like wings sticking out of her head and a green third eye in the middle of her forehead.

"As I see it you have two choices right now. Either you leave or the Black Witch of the Forest will teach you the errors of your ways." said Pegasus smoothly.

"Just who the blazes are you weirdo?"

"Tomoe Hotaru's uncle and the inventor of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Black Witch of the Forest you may hurt these bullies."

"Yes, Sensei." said Black Witch as she kneed the leader in the groin. As he crumpled down to the ground in pain the Black Witch then kidney punched the boy to the right. Deciding to take the better part of valor the third turned to run, "You cannot escape your punishment. Dark Magic Attack." gestured the Black Witch blasting the third boy into a set of nearby garbage cans.

Pegasus walked up and stared down at the leader who was groaning in agony. "Little lesson, bullyboy. What goes around comes around. Continue to make my niece's life a living hell and you will remember this as your most pleasant encounter with the ShadowRealm." Pegasus then turned and smiled, "Sorry about that my dear. While I intended to surprise you this was not exactly what I had in mind."

Hotaru looked at the Black Witch of the Forest who smiled gently and bowed. "Greetings little one." she then frowned, "Master Pegasus there is something wrong with your niece."

"I know," said Pegasus grimly, "There are two souls in her and one looks like it is trying to consume the other." Pegasus then gave a dismissive wave with his right hand, "Nothing my ShadowRealm powers can't handle. However we need to get you home as I am worried that you are not the only one who is under attack."

"You mean the reason that I am weak all the time is because something is consuming my soul?"

"I suspect so. But I am worried that something similar may be happening to my brother-in-law. Don't worry as I said before my ShadowRealm powers will be able to stop this evil." smiled Pegasus.

"Then you must hurry, uncle. Come." said Hotaru grabbing her uncle's hand and leading him to her house.

When they arrived at the house Pegasus looked at the Black Witch who grimly nodded. Well there is was, his fear confirmed. She had sensed the same kind of demonic energy in Professor Tomoe's house as in his niece. Pegasus considered his options and decided a direct confrontation might throw whatever was behind this enough off balance that he could try to contain the things trying to consume the souls of his niece and brother-in-law. Pegasus then strode up and knocked on the door.

When his brother-in-law opened the door Pegasus bowed slightly and started probing the man's mind with his Millennium Eye, "Professor Tomoe, I came here to meet my niece and instead I find her soul is being consumed by a daimon. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Or is that a question I should ask your boss Pharaoh 90?" Pegasus said smiling as sinisterly as he could.

Right behind Professor Tomoe Kaolinite paled as she realized the jig was up. Taking a seed daimon she threw it at the door. Pegasus blinked in surprise as the wooden door morphed into a female figure. Cursing Pegasus jumped back to one side of the yard pulling the cards he had previously draw back out. "You're not the only one who can call up creatures to fight on their behalf. Black Witch of the Forest pound that thing into the ground while I see about freeing my niece and her father." Pegasus then used the power of his Eye to reach in and pull out the daimon inside Professor Tomoe.

Professor Tomoe bent over in pain and Pegasus was forced to let the daimon go. The daimon had too strong a hold, he could not really separate it from the Professor's soul. Turning he tried the same thing with his niece and winced as she too bent over in pain. "Uncle, it hurts." Hotaru said shivering.

Professor Tomoe laughed, "Your magic powers are not strong enough, little man. Soon you will be a memory and Hotaru's soul will be consumed by Mistress 9 paving the way for Pharaoh 90 to bring the Silence to Earth ending all life."

"That is the daimon inside you talking brother-in-law." growled Pegasus who noticed that he had Graceful Charity in his hand and smiling he put up it face up on the duel razor. But instead of drawing the three cards from the deck on the razor he pulled them from the deck in his breast pocket. "Let's see what your Mistress 9 does when I take her little snack away." Pegasus said as he discarded two of his hand cards. "I play Goddess of the Third Eye and equip my niece with the Mark of Wu."

Everybody watched as a black form rose from Hotaru's body screeching. "You will not prevent us from bring Silence to this world" hissed the barely humanoid shape as Hotaru on her hands and knees pulled something out. Pegasus saw through Hotaru's eyes that it was a henshin stick topped with what looked like stylized 'h' with a 't's cross bar at the top of the 'h'. Pegasus frowned realizing that he has seen the symbol before in a book on alchemy; it was the symbol for lead which was also associated with the planet Saturn and the number one.

"By freeing me from your influence I know now that I am like the magic girls in shoujo manga," Hotaru said as she looked at the henshin stick and suddenly raising it said, "Saturn Eternal Power! Make Up!" Pegasus watched as his niece's clothes disappeared and she arched her back changing from a 10 year old girl into an 18 year old woman. He then watched as his niece was clothed in a stylized version of the sailor uniforms so many Japanese school girls wore. She then landed waving her hand in which a mammoth pole arm as tall as her then appeared.

The Mistress 9 thing staggered screeching. "So you have regained your powers as the Moon Kingdom's living weapon. No matter, I will bring the Silence to this world even if I have to get another host."

"No, you will not have another host. You will not take another girl's father away from her. You will not destroy another young girl's life." yelled Hotaru as she pointed mammoth pole arm at Mistress 9.

Mistress 9 laughed. "How do you to propose to do that? Destroy this block and kill everyone in it to stop me? You have no small attacks little fool."

"Hey Mistress 90-something. Didn't you forget that you have two foes here?" Pegasus then placed another card on the Duel Razor causing a small female puppet like creature to appear, "Rather make that three. Sorry to tell you Mistress 9 but human souls just went out of season, _permanently_. Rogue Doll, light spell attack Mistress 9."

Kaolinite stared in stunned disbelief as Mistress 9 was blasted across the left side of the front yard and into the street but recovered enough to throw another seed daimon at the mailbox. "I have heard about going postal, but this is ridiculous." Pegasus said as the mailbox morphed into another monster and attacked Rogue Doll. Looking over Pegasus tried to probe Kaolinite's mind and found out the daimons were too weak to survive without a host body and their summoning was a two step process. First you drew the daimon into a seed and then the seed on an object which would become the thing's body.

"Looks like your monsters are not fairing well against our daimons." Kaolinite laughed as she readied another seed daimon while the two ShadowBeings fought the two daimons.

Pegasus looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled. Despite his best efforts he could only send enough magic Ki though his Eye to summon level 4 or lower ShadowBeings directly. Unfortunately the levels 4 already out where at best fighting the daimons to a standstill. The only way he could get anything stronger out would be to force the Ki in a card already out into the higher level card; worse yet level 7 and higher required the Ki in two cards to summon. In terms of combat the card Pegasus had drawn was very weak but if he was right it could in theory delay the arrival of the new seed daimon Kaolinite was preparing and give him something to tribute for a higher level ShadowBeing. Pegasus quietly put the card face down as Kaolinite threw a seed at the lamp post in the yard.

Pegasus then laughed at the daimon and turned over his face down card. "Sorry to ruin your day but Armed Ninja allows me to negate one magic effect when flipped." Kaolinite then watched in disbelief as the ninja hit the lamp post daimon which promptly turned back into a harmless lamp post. "I now equip my niece with the ShadowRealm version of the _Sazan Ryu_ and play a very special card in the field magic zone."

Hotaru then smiled nastily as a host of new attacks and defenses got shoved into her head. "Thanks, Uncle Pegasus, you just gave me the perfect thing to send this horror back to whatever hell spawned it." Hotaru said she shoved her pole arm into Mistress 9's belly yelling, "Eat Silence Glaive you heartless bitch." Pulling back on the Glaive just slightly and smiling wickedly Hotaru said "Here is the best part. Cha-Lieh-Chong!"

Mistress 9 screamed as the Exploding Tearing Bug lived up to its name. Unfortunately Hotaru was right on top of the blast and got a good amount of it as well splattering both their guts over the other combatants. Then smoke formed everywhere, gathered together, and everybody got to see a human body reconstructed from the inside out as what was left of Mistress 9 was pulled into the blank card on Pegasus's Duel Razor.

As Pegasus stared wonderingly with a kind of detached interest a new voice was heard. "What in the name of the Moon Kingdom is going on here?"

Pegasus looked over and saw a green haired woman dressed in a variant of the outfit that had formed on his niece holding some kind of fancy pole. The only thing his Eye could tell him right now was her name was Sailor Pluto. Pegasus frowned thinking, 'Ok that means whatever she is, she is not a normal human.'

"What is going on is a fight against an Evil that endangers the whole world." said Hotaru pushing herself up with her Silent Glaive.

Sailor Pluto turned and paled, "Sailor Saturn?" she said backing away from Hotaru as if she was some unspeakable horror. "Your presence as this time endangers the future of Crystal Tokyo!"

Pegasus noticed the reaction and scowled, 'I don't need my Eye to tell me this woman is going to be trouble.'

"Her presence threatens the future? Try the daimon I just made from the sidewalk." laughed Kaolinite.

Pegasus internally cursed himself for forgetting about his main foes and looked at the thing that the sidewalk was turning into. Pegasus then looked on in horror as Pluto yelled 'Death Scream!' and destroyed not only the sidewalk daimon and its evil summoner but Hotaru's father as well.

"You. You killed my father!" screamed Hotaru.

The being called Sailor Pluto turned around, "Yes and now that the main summoning force for Pharaoh 90 is gone there is no reason to let the living weapon of the Moon Kingdom continue to run loose. You want to see your father again? Here let me help you join him. Death Scream."

Pegasus watched in horror as his daughter again got blasted into little bits and the blast continued into the house right behind her where he heard screams just before it was destroyed. Quickly rummaging through his deck Pegasus pulled out a trap card as Sailor Pluto turned her attention to him. "All threats to the future existence of Crystal Tokyo must be eliminated. Nothing personal you understand. Death Scream."

"Mirror Force." responded Pegasus who smirked as Pluto was knocked back by her own blast and he replaced Mistress 9's soul card with a blank one. "I don't know what Crystal Tokyo is but if you are an example of it I am going to do everything in my power to stop you! I tribute Armed Ninja for the Fearsome Faceless Mage in defense mode."

"No! Nothing will stop the formation of Crystal Tokyo! DEATH SCREAM!"

Pegasus watched as the Fearsome Faceless Mage was destroyed. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"I can defeat your other minions, Pegasus. With the ability to summon the Great Beast Pharaoh 90 crippled I don't need you, Yugi, or your Millennium Items to pave the way for the Sailor Senshi."

"Who said I was talking about my ShadowBeings, Pluto-girl?"

"You killed my father! You tried to kill me! DIE BITCH!" yelled Hotaru from behind Pluto. Pluto turned surprised and got a Silent Glaive in the stomach. Pegasus frowned realizing if this battle went on any longer Sailor Pluto would be dead and that was a line he didn't want his niece to cross. Unfortunately the only other option he had was nearly as bad, but he had no choice.

"Black Witch of the Forest, dark magic attack Sailor Pluto!" yelled Pegasus.

"No! I cannot lose after nearly 12,000 years of waiting in dreamless slumber for the rebirth of the Moon Kingdom! My plans for the future..." yelled Pluto as she slumped to the ground letting the staff she was holding fall as a blob of energy flew out of her and into the blank card on the duel razor.

Pegasus walked over, picked up the strange staff, and looked down at the now soulless shell as he poured the blue potion from the Poison of the Old Man on it, "Whatever plans for the future you had just became moot, Pluto-girl."

**End flashback Minato ward, Juuban district two years ago**

Ranma looked at Pegasus frowning, "Pegasus, those blobs that flew into your blank cards."

"Sorry, Ranma but I ran out of options. Mistress 9 would have possessed someone else and I could not leave Sailor Pluto to die. The blue potion of Poison of the Old Man healed the body right up, and I got it to wash dishes so at least it is not sitting around. I just did not have the knowledge and skill to do anything else and my efforts to fix everything only made things worst."

"How could things get worst than sending two souls to the ShadowRealm and turning someone into a zombie in the process?" asked an appalled Ranma.

"I tried to awaken the power of the Egyptian Gods cards to unlock more of my Item's abilities. Instead the ShadowBeings those cards accessed either killed or drove my researchers mad. The last one was able to complete the blasted things but the names were all wrong. Last I checked Obelisk the Tormentor, Slither the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra are not valid Egyptian God names."

"Quite correct Pegasus" smiled Parvati, "So what do you think the names really were?"

"Not for sure but I have a good idea. The alternative name Obelisk had was Kami of the Stone Tower and stone is material of earth so I think he was really Geb." Pegasus nodded as he saw Parvati pale, "That was one of the Sanjiyan Unkara trapped in the Shadow Games of old wasn't it?"

"Yes and the others?"

"The sky was Nut's domain and instead of Winged Dragon of Ra I reasoned the third was Ra himself." Pegasus sighed. "How did I do?"

"Those are the right names, Pegasus," frowned Parvati, "Where are the cards you created?"

"Given how hostile they were I decided that hiding them in three places in Egypt under the care of Ishatar Isis seemed a good idea." Pegasus continued despite Parvati shaking her head and putting it in her hand, "Now I know who and what they really were and three of their own are here perhaps they will not be so nasty." commented Pegasus as he pulled four cards from his deck and laid them all face up. "I use Ultimate Offering and call forth three Maidens of the Moonlight."

Ranma looked at the three winged females and frowned, "Pegasus, their eyes, there is no life or will in them."

"I know. For whatever reason only one ShadowBeing I have called from the Shadow Realm has had anything resembling free will. The rest have been, well like this." gestured Pegasus as he pulled out three maps, "Go to each of these locations and retrieve the God card that is there and bring it to Duelist Kingdom in three weeks time. If you find anyone messing around in those areas bring them as well. Now go." Pegasus looked as the three maidens took off and sighed, "As if I didn't have enough problems."

Wiseman snickered, "The Big 5 of Kaiba Corporation approached you with their take over bid plan."

"Yes, it was quite clear that once the Board of Directors had its high school aged owner Seto Kaiba out of the way and forced Mokuba sign over control..." Pegasus then drew his finger across his throat. "So instead of risking them finding somebody who like them _really would_ kill a 12 year old boy I pretended to go along."

"Let me go! When my big brother learns about this..." yelled a 12 year old boy being held firmly by a green haired woman holding a pole arm.

"Sailor Pluto!" snarled Wiseman quickly standing.

"Actually she is Copycat played as Sailor Pluto in an effort to free Pluto's soul. Didn't work though but she does have all the powers and knowledge of the original. I call her Shadow Pluto." smiled Pegasus, 'Interesting Ranma my old friend; if my reading of your Ki is correct, you shifted into a defensive stance the moment you saw her. Now why was that?' Pegasus then made a dismissive gesture, "Well Seto will learn when he gets home you have been kidnapped by now but not by who or why."

Wiseman nodded, "Don't worry Pegasus. I have my own idea about how to do that." Wiseman then made a gesture and disappeared.

--

Wiseman stood outside the little game shop and smiled. 'Time to perk Seto's interest.' Wiseman thought as he boldly entered the shop. Inside there was Yugi, his friends Tea and Joey, his grandfather Solomon, and Seto. "Much as I remember it." said Wiseman.

Seto turned and scowled, "Who are you?"

"I am Wiseman, a collector of rare and powerful cards. I am also from the future."

Seto laughed smirking, "You expect us to believe that?"

"Then how do you explain these?" Wiseman said pulling out the three Blue Eyes White Dragons from the deck he carried.

"Obviously fakes as I have the only set of three Blue Eyes White Dragons." said Seto.

Solomon looked at the cards and shook his head, "I have seen fakes before and these card either most perfect fakes I have ever seen or they are genuine."

"Oh they are genuine." Wiseman then pulled another card from his deck. "Just as is this fusion monster, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Now Seto's eyes now got the size of dinner plates. "That is impossible." he whispered.

"No very possible." Wiseman put the cards back in his deck, "Just as it was possible to have my Black Moon Family kidnap your brother so you would agree to my terms."

Seto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Wiseman, "You let my brother go, Wiseman or so help me I'll..."

"Do what? Kill me. You are a little late for that." Wiseman said pulling off his hood. "About 900 years too late."

"Hey it's just a mask." said Joey as he grabbed the top of Wiseman's head, He then paled jerking back his hand, "That is a real skull."

Wiseman knocked away Seto's hold on him, "The terms are simple. In a couple of weeks three of you will receive invitations to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and you can each bring one friend. I will be there. If you beat me in a duel anything in my power is yours." Wiseman turned to Joey, "The ability to save your sister's failing sight," then to Tea, "The means to make your dream of becoming a dancer a reality," then to Yugi, "Knowledge to prevent a future in which your grandfather was left nothing but a vacant shell," and finally to Seto, "Your brother's freedom."

Seto bristled, "Wiseman, when I am through with you, you will regret this whatever you are."

Wiseman pulled out a rule book. "If I were you I would study these when you get them in the mail rather than thinking of ways to punish me; the Tournament rules are totally different from what you are use to. Also all invited contestants including the winners of the Regionals will receive a deck with new and powerful cards. I recommend making the most of them." Wiseman then turned and before he exited the shop he said, "See you all in about a month."

--

"THAT WAS YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN?" yelled Pegasus after Wiseman related what he had done.

"It worked. It informed Seto that his brother was kidnapped without you becoming a target. It also leaves him a bunch of dead ends to waste his time with." looking over he saw Steelfeather with a cart, "Mokuba's meal? Let me help you."

As Wiseman and Steelfeather left Ranma shook his head and noticed Akane staring out into the vista of one of the balconies, "There is Mt. Fuji but where is Tokyo?" he heard her ask. Coming beside her Ranma looked down and saw not a modern city but one of the feudal era.

"On the Japan of Earth, my dear." responded Pegasus holding a Western manga in his hand. On the cover was a man about to be crushed by an I-beam with two men dressed in strange outfits racing toward him. "This is Sazan, a parallel Earth."

"Good thing Pops was dismissive of manga regardless of its origin. Some of those stories would have likely given him even crazier ideas than he already had." commented Ranma.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and they all ran to the source. There was Parvati looking at her hand in amazement. "What happened?" asked Ranma looking at the remains of a stone block.

"I tried forming my Ki in to a ball like you did. I then tried to cast a Kuan-Yaa. It was only supposed to singe the block not blast it to pebbles!"

"Remember that the physics sensei said?" asked Ranma, "Unless forced energy will always take the least efficient path from one form to another. Focusing it like that makes the process more efficient which in this case mean more powerful."

Ranma pulled out a pad of paper and started listing the techniques he knew, 'Ranma we have a major problem.' said Ranko as Ranma started to write down the first technique.

'What do you mean, Ranko?' frowned Ranma pausing.

'I mean as actual martial art techniques go things like the Roga Sh hai-tai and Moko Ichigeki-tai are total jokes. They depend on the opponent being either gullible or as dumb as Kuno. 'Hey look behind you' or 'there is 100 yen right in front of you' are pretty lame, Ranma. Then you have things like the Chagama Otoshi, Chagama Gaeshi, Hishaku Uchi which are just fancy names for relatively simple techniques. Finally there are specialized attacks like the Gourmet de Foie Gras that cannot really be used at a general level. Practically as far as being useful from Parvati's point of view all we have are the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Sui-ken Ranma, Hiryu Shoten Ha, Moko Takabisha, Hiryu Korin Dan, and Umi-senken.'

'We also have the problem that Sanjiyan Unkara have so much Ki that even the most basic improvement has dramatic results. They easily can pull off Ki techniques that would normally require a 3rd to 4th Dan to perform.' responded Ranma.

Pegasus pulled the note pad out of Ranma's hand. "How about going with Ki argumentation instead? It should prove less damaging to the landscape." Pegasus then left running after Wiseman and Steelfeather.

Looking at the retreating Pegasus Akane frowned, "Do you believe Wiseman?"

"Believe him? Yes. Trust him? Only about as far as I trusted Pops especially after he pulled that boneheaded stunt," Ranma then smiled, "Hopefully Steelfeather can convince Mokuba that we're not the bad guys. Come on you two let's go through some of the basics so you two are at least near the same level."

Catching up to Steelfeather and Wiseman Pegasus slowed to a brisk walk, "I really wish I had come up with the plan, Wiseman." Pegasus grumbled.

"From what you told me Seto's ego would have not allowed any other options especially if Wiseman is any guide," remarked Steelfeather giving the robbed figure a glare as she opened the door of the room Mokuba was in. Steelfeather then cooed softly.

Mokuba looked up as the door to his cell open as he heard Steelfeather's dove like coo. He noticed that she had a tray of food with Pegasus beside her looking very uncomfortable as well as a forbidding man in a tattered robe. Mokuba ate the food brought to him keeping an eye on Steelfeather all the time. When he finished she collected the dishes and walked back behind him. "Mokuba, you have no reason to fear me," Steelfeather said draping her wings over the small boy. "I spent five years with Ranma and Pendragon. I firmly believe in the martial artist code of protecting the weak."

"But you are like Shadow Pluto and what she did to Hotaru..." Mokuba shivered despite the warmth caused by Steelfeather's wings.

Steelfeather looked up at Pegasus who sighed, "He walking in on one of my niece's training sessions. She was taking out some issues she had with the real Sailor Pluto out on Shadow Pluto and things got out of hand."

"How out of hand?"

"Shadow Pluto ran Hotaru through and then lopped off her head." frowned Pegasus as he turned.

"What is it?" asked Wiseman.

"Not sure but whatever it is it is connected with the ShadowRealm and it is big." Pegasus then turned and ran from the room.

--

**Duelist Kingdom, one 30th century**

Nephi struggled to keep standing as another blast shook the Castle of Dark Illusions. She looked over at the prone bodies of her friends and mentors the MeiKyuu brothers. At least they had taken one of the evil Sailor Senshi with them. Suddenly huge arms grabbed the young girl. Looking up she saw the grim features of another mentor. "Lord Panik, what are you doing?"

"What I always do Lady Nephi, seeing to your safety," said Panik his fangs showing. Finally Panik stopped in a large room. In the center was a Time Machine with thick cables attached to it. The cyan haired woman who was tending the machine turned and frowned.

"So it has finally come down to a final battle between the Shadow Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo." she said. "They must have figured out that we planned to change the past and came to stop us."

"You are quite right." said a voice as its owner walked into the room.

"Sailor Pluto!" snarled the woman. "I take it you are here to stop us personally? Well I have a little surprise for you. I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos. Celtic Guardian kill this fool!"

Sailor Pluto spun around when she heard the first footfall and was greeted by the elven features of the Celtic Guardian his sword already swinging. "Death Scream!" yelled Pluto causing the Celtic Guardian to disintegrate his sword going past her and imbedding itself into the floor near the cyan haired woman. Turning back Pluto smiled, "Time to end this. Death Scream!"

"Not this time. Mirror Force!" said the woman holding up a card.

Pluto staggered back from the force of her own attack. Suddenly she was slammed into a wall a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw Celtic Guardian's sword embedded in her nearly half way. Looking up she stared into golden eyes that held nothing but hate.

"You took my Tenchi away from me. You and your fellow Sailor Scouts turned him into a vacant thing with no true will of its own. Not even Kagato who had me slaughter worlds was _that_ cruel. Die bitch!" yelled the woman as started pushing up the sword.

Pluto gurgled expiring just has the hilt of the sword reached her face her soul pulled into the Seal of Oreichalkos card that sat on the table. Then a wall exploded. The cyan haired woman turned and gasped in surprise, "Pharaoh Wiseman! Mistress Millennium!" Looking up she saw who had attacked the leaders of the people who were trying to help her. "Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailors Mars, Venus and Jupiter. You are just in time to join Sailor Pluto...in death." The woman said coldly as she pulled out the sword causing the body to hit the ground with a sickening wet smack. She then ran at Sailor Jupiter screaming. Sailor Jupiter hit the woman with Supreme Thunder killing her before she even got close.

"There are no rules in war." hissed a voice behind Sailor Jupiter who turned in time to get a long pole in the chest. Staring at the violet eyes of her foe, Jupiter felt her soul being pulled out of her body. "Neither alone could stop you but together the Millennium Items and the Seal of Oreichalkos do wonders." said Hotaru as she kicked the soul less husk off her Silent Glaive.

Lord Panik then pushed Nephi back into the shadows. "Sorry but you cannot remain here," he said pulling out a ward, "Kuan-Yaa!" Hotaru barely reacted before she was sent flying right out of the Castle. He then spun around his chalk white face, bright red eyes, and two promenade canines extending from his mouth denoting his status as a Vampire Lord, "You know the saddest thing is it didn't need to end like this." he then rushed Mars who blasted him with several of her flame attacks. A charred mass that had one been a hand slammed into Mars' jaw and a snap was heard as two more corpses fell to the ground. Mars' soul was then pulled into the Seal of Oreichalkos card buried beneath Panik's dueling gauntlet.

"Sailor Venus, named for the goddess of Love. Pity you have no real understanding of the word. Kunai with chain!" yelled the female robed figure welding the Millennium Rod. Venus barely realized that a chain was around her throat before it was pulled tight with a jerk and her neck was snapped. As the woman's soul was pulled into the Seal of Oreichalkos card his wife held Pharaoh Wiseman looked at Neo-Queen Serenity, "Your friends are dead, both our forces are devastated." intoned the robed figure with the Millennium Puzzle around its neck, "The sad fact is neither of us will walk away from this battle. This is our final Shadow Game." Pharaoh Wiseman took a shaky step forward as he blasted Sailor Moon across the room. Pharaoh Wiseman then fell to his knees and then on to his face.

Nephi emerged from the shadows and ran to the robed figure that lay on the ground. "Father, please speak to me." she cried shaking the robbed figure.

"Princess Nephi, I'm afraid your father Pharaoh Wiseman is dead." said the voice of Ranma as he ran up to the child.

Mistress Millennium looked over at the girl and her husband using her Millennium Rod to steady herself even as her blood dripping down it. "Ranma, so good to see you again. I know you and your sisters will ensure that there will not be another Crystal Tokyo and that you will survive what will come next. No daughter should grow up without her parents; you know what you must do." Ranma nodded pulling the crying Nephi to the Time Machine stepping over the dead bodies littering the floor as Mistress Millennium strode forward keeping herself standing with her Millennium Rod blood staining her robes and forming a trail behind her.

"It's over." said Neo-Queen Serenity pulling herself up.

"Yes it is over. Sailor Pluto has corrupted you and your Sailor Senshi to the point that there is nothing to salvage. They have convinced you that turning everyone on Earth into a vacant will less thing is a just cause. My only regret is that you were not able to see the truth." said Mistress Millennium as she pulled out a card. "Ranma, do it now."

"What is he doing?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity fearfully as the machine hummed to life.

"Making sure both our daughters survive the last move of our last Shadow Game. Dark Hole!" Mistress Millennium said in a soft sad voice. A moment later the Castle of Dark Illusions and every remaining creature in it was destroyed. Shortly after that the Crystal Tokyo refugees saw several golden objects along with dozens of bodies fall along with ashes that reformed into two human figures.

**Duelist Kingdom, current timeline**

Nephi slowly woke up and saw the body of her best friend beside her. Fearfully Nephi grabbed the young girl shaking her tears running down her cheeks, "Usa-chan, please don't leave me."

Chibi-Usa opened her eyes and blinked, "Neph-chan, don't cry I'm alright. I hid in that big machine and must have fell asleep. Where are we?"

Nephi sniffled and whipped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and looked around. "We are still in the Time Machine." Nephi frowned looking at a readout attached to the inside of the machine, "According to this the Time Machine has taken us 1,000 years into the past hopefully right before Pegasus' tournament and the Senshi's battle with Pharaoh 90."

"That means that both our parents are dead doesn't it?" asked Chibi-Usa tears in her eyes.

"You overheard Ryoko didn't you?" sighed Nephi punching a bunch of keys, "Her back up plan was if it looked like the battle would end in mutual destruction was to send the two of us back in time to try and prevent it." Nephi then paused her finger on the last button, "But something is not right."

"We are in the wrong time?"

"No, but these readings show we are in a Castle of Dark Illusions. There should not be one for another several months. Might have something to due with the barrier Sailor Pluto put up." said Nephi finally pushing the final button that opened the Time Machine. Stepping out both girls saw Pegasus running into the room. Just behind him were a Harpie Lady and a young boy.

"Steelfeather get ready to take Mokuba out of here at the first sign of trouble."

"Aren't you being over dramatic, Pegasus. Those girls cannot be much older than me!"

"True. But one has more ShadowRealm Ki than I have ever seen and the other has the same magical energy as that pole Shadow Pluto carries with her. The same magical energy Sailor Pluto had."

"Same energy as Sailor Pluto _had_?" repeated Nephi frowning. "How do you know about Sailor Pluto? You were not supposed to meet her for another couple of months and why are you using the past tense?"

"Pegasus, I sensed..." Black Lady begun running into the room with Prince Demando beside her. She stopped her mouth hanging open and pointed to Chibi-usa "That is me! Before Wiseman showed me just what kind of idealist egotistical maniac my mother was and turned me into and adult. But how can that be?"

"My mother is not an idealist egotistical maniac!" snapped Chibi-usa as Wismean looked between the two females as if he was at a tennis match, "Naive and at times a nincompoop I grant you but not egotistical. And what do you mean you are me?"

"I think I have an idea on what is going on but none of you are going to like it." said Pegasus.

"Ok out with it, Pegasus." said Wiseman in a cold voice.

"Black Lady what year using our current calendar is it where you come from?"

"2984."

"That proves you cannot be me," laughed Chibi-Usa "because we are from 2985!"

"Thought so. Tell me does the planet Nemesis mean anything to you?" Pegasus asked looking at the two girls.

"It was where my mother's friends convinced her to send people who did not submit to her cleansing. Fortunately Nephi's parents Pharaoh Wiseman and Mistress Millennium were able to intercept the beam and bring them to Duelist Kingdom. Many like Mia, Joey, and Tristan merged with a ShadowBeing and lived quite peaceably until today when mother attacked the place." Chibi-usa then broke down in tears, "Now thanks to her friends my mother is dead and so are Nephi's parents."

"As I thought; they like you tried to go back in time and like you hit the wrong timeline." said Pegasus shaking his head, "Ok let's all go up to the main banquet room and compare your histories and see what other fun things we have to look out for."

--

Author note: The abilities of the Millennium Items may seem to be a bit much but this is actually a toning _down_ of their original power in the anime. In season one of the anime series Pegasus sends three people's souls (Yugi's Grandfather, Mokuba, and Seto) to the ShadowRealm leaving their bodies soul less zombies (modern Sailor Pluto's fate here) and in Mokuba's case no Shadow Game was involved. Pegasus and Bakura both physically send people to the ShadowRealm (Pegasus sends one of his acolytes while Bakura sends several of Pegasus' guards) with ridiculous ease. Bakura is able to use his cards to use magic and monsters in the real world. On top of all this is the fact at least in Yugi's case a Millennium Items can change the card a person draws from his deck (he uses this power to allow Joey to draw the Time Wizard in his battle with Mai.)

In this fanfic because he went down a different path of knowledge Pegasus only has a _limited subset_ of the powers shown in the anime: the mind reading power, the ability to physically summon Shadowbeings, and he can only claim the soul of a person that loses in a Shadow Match. Without the duel razor Ranma can only have one person use one card at a time and it effect must end if the person uses another card.


	3. Chap 03 Butterfly Effect

Ch03 Butterfly Effect

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh.

Chapter 3 - Butterfly Effect

Akane didn't wake up refreshed from a good night's sleep. In fact she had not slept at all. She heard a soft knock on her door, "Want to talk about it?" asked the voice of Ranko.

"I guess so," sighed Akane sitting up as Ranko opened the door and came in. "How did you know?"

"Pops had much the same reaction after I summoned Steelfeather and started training with her. He couldn't sleep for two days as she shattered what views of the Art he still had. Of course Pops being Pops put the whole thing out of his head and went about things as usual. I don't think that is true of you."

"Parvati, Hotaru, Pegasus, and Wiseman. They all have powers that make the Art look like a joke."

"No they don't." Akane turned toward Ranko surprise in her eyes, "On her own her smallest spells would drain Paravati's Ki to the point that she would regularly need a Wu to protect her, without the Art Hotaru would just plow into things because she cannot be killed and that could endanger those around her, and Pegasus would have to go around collecting souls like some Oni to increase his power if he did not have what little he learned from Ranma and Pendragon. As for Wiseman, I do not consider becoming a walking, talking corpse that great a power."

"But he is from the future."

"He is from _a_ future which given what he told us went invalid about two years ago." Ranko than smiled, "For all her skill in Kunjutsu I can still on occasion get in a good couple of hits on Oni-chan. For all their raw power they are largely beginners compared to you in skill. If it had been left to Pops for all his skill in the Art Ranma would have had all the social skill of a brain damaged swamp rat." Ranko winced, "Be real, Ranma. Our father called you a weak weepy girl every time you tried to do anything social. Only Pendragon and later Steelfeather kept you from being totally inept. Now try to get some rest, Akane. You have deal with the Hentai Brigade and Kuno tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." groaned Akane.

"AAAGGHHH!" screamed Ryoga from the bathroom, "I AM BLEEDING!"

"Oh crud. Looks like his Hong-Nyan form only _looks_ six years old." grumbled Ranko running to the bathroom. There shivering in terror was Ryoga pointing to the toilet. "Ryoga, what the blazes you think you are doing? You have bled before."

"From the nose not from... down there."

"Well calm down before you wake up the rest of the neighborhood. What is happening is perfectly natural. Every woman goes through this."

Ryoga calmed down a little, "Every woman? You mean even Pendragon, Steelfeather, and you?"

"Yes and it is not a one time thing either."

"Not a one time thing? What do you mean?"

"This is part of the monthly visitor we have been talking about."

"You mean I will go through this every month?"

"_Every_ female who can have babies goes through this."

"Have babies?" Ryoga repeated just before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passing out.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a _long_ day?" commented Ranko.

Several minutes later Ryoga returned to the waking world finding Ranma shaking his head. "Ranma, why on earth didn't you _warn_ me?"

"Because when I found out the monthly visitor Pendragon said it started as early as 8 or as late as 16. Since you looked six I figured you wouldn't have to deal with unless you were in Ran-Pao-Pao form and also figured the school could better prepare you because Pops kept interrupting Pendragon whenever I tried to get more details. In fact thanks to Pops other than the bleeding, some mood changes, and that it has something to do with having babies I know very little about the monthly visitor."

"Well the moron is dead and since Ryoga has woken up the house I think it is time to give you two the talk." said Pendragon from the door.

Several minutes later Ryoga was doing his level best not to freak out while Ranma was rubbing his head again. "It is a good thing Pops drowned," said Ranma "because it saves me the trouble of trying to beat him into an early grave. I cannot believe this; all that harping on being a man and baka-sama never told me this. How the freaking blazes did the moron expect me to keep the Saotome line going? Give me some half baked manual on how to do it on my wedding day?"

Ryoga blinked and looked at Ranma, "You seem to be taking this very well."

"You are forgetting about Ranko. Unlike Pai and Parvati, we talk to each other. Besides I found out about it accidentally walking in on Pendragon in the bath during one of her encounters with it and freaked out pretty bad back then. I thought she had been badly hurt training."

"Ranma, I just thought of something." said Ryoga.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about gym?"

"I had hoped the coach could provide some ideas on that. Problem is we left during lunch so we never got to talk to him." said Ranma while thinking, 'That and the fact I was trying to remember the order of the contests I had and so better deal with them this time around. Problem is some of them I know will not happen.'

'Right Ranma. Though I think we will still encounter some of the people we remember. Ke Lun and Mu Si will likely be arriving though for very different reasons than in the old timeline. At least I see no reason for the Old Freak to arrive early.'

'Pity as it means we have to wait to pound the stuffings out of the pervert so we can become Grandmaster of the Ryu.'

'True but it does not prevents us from being masters in a subschool but I have misgivings about your idea of creating another branch of the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu.'

"Sorry sis but the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu needs a new branch." said Ranma aloud.

Akane frowned having walked in to check on things, "What do you mean the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu needs a new branch?"

"Just what I said. Sazan magic and the ShadowRealm are complicated enough to be spun off into their own subschool. Besides with the Grandmaster of the Ryu who knows where we need something we can teach."

"What about the Saotome branch?" asked Akane.

"Pops is dead and what manuals he left behind are a mishmash of useful, stupid, and dangerous techniques. Besides I saw the look in your eyes when Ranko talked to you Akane. You are scared of the ShadowRealm. So is Parvati though she tries to bluster it off like Pops would do when he was afraid." Ranma paused for moment, "I am afraid of c-c-c-c-cats but I have received benefits from the Neko-ken in faster reflexes and better Ki access. The ShadowRealm is a good alternative and will build up other skills. Wiseman has given us good reasons to learn Sazan magic as well."

"To fight these Sailor Senshi."

"If it comes to that, there is something about him I do not trust." Ranma then frowned, "Where is Nabiki?"

'One year? That ruby would pay for all of us for five years. I cannot let something like this slip through my fingers because of Akane's temper,' Nabiki thought as she made her way to the guest room. 'I thought that pyramid Ranma and Ranko wear was plated because gold is so heavy but now I bet it is real gold but hollow inside. I need to find out more about them so I am in control of the situation.' Arriving in the guest room Nabiki smiled seeing Ranko's staff on the floor, 'What luck. A good art dealer should be able to tell me what people made this and so give me some idea on the what I am dealing with.' picking the staff up Nabiki frowned, 'It seems unusually light. I wonder.' thought Nabiki as she twisted the top. 'I was right. A false top. Now let's see what is in here.'

A moment later there was an ear shattering scream followed by what sounded like a wall being smashed. "That was Nabiki!" exclaimed Akane.

Running up to the guest room the group was greeted by a huge hole in the wall with a huge bird like creature right outside. "Ranko's Takuhi is a little confused. I suggest you bring her out to calm it down before it becomes upset." commented Parvati the moment she got into the room rubbing one of her shoulders.

'My Takuhi? Since when did I have...' thought Ranko as she scanned the room and saw Nabiki in a corner holding part of her spirit staff. 'Oh great. The spirit staff is like one of Pegasus' cards. Nice job Nabiki, now I got to get this thing calmed down before it turns this ward into a ruin.'

Before Ranko could so anything the Takuhi flew straight at the closest person that had caught its eye, which unfortunately turned out to be Akane. Ranko and Ranma watched in horror as the Takuhi gutted Akane. In a flash the room got ice cold and the moisture pulled out of the air caused Ranma to change into Ranko. "TAKUHI STOP!" yelled Ranko grabbing the staff out of Nabiki's hand. The Takuhi looked at Ranko, "GET BACK IN THERE. NOW!" The creature nodded and suddenly disappeared.

"What has... Oh no my baby girl is going to die." Soun said rushing to Akane as a red stain started to cover the floor.

Ranma was now mentally freaking, 'No! The whole reason I cam back in time was to save Akane not kill her earlier. Ranko, there is only one way to save her now!'

'Make her Wu? But how Ranma?'

'The _Sazan Ryu_ said something about not pulling at the soul image of your student until they were ready. What if the manual was written to train Wu?'

'I hope you are right Ranma or as you said all this will have been for nothing.' thought Ranko as she looked at Akane with all three of her eyes.

Soun watched as a beam shot out of Ranko's third eye hitting Akane in the chest. He then watched as a white blob emerged from Akane's chest and went up the beam and into the eye. Looking back at his daughter he watched as a strange Chinese character appeared on Akane's forehead and the ghastly wound in her chest started to smoke and then healed.

"Well it seems that Ranma's choice for a wife has been made for him. Personally I would have waited a little longer. It seems to me that someone brazen and crafty enough to try and steal from one of us would have made a perfect Wu." smiled Parvati as she looked at Nabiki who tried to back up through the wall she was shivering against.

"Nabiki has cunning I grant you but she cannot fight. I need a Wu that can fight." said Ranko. 'Besides Ranma loves Akane not Nabiki.'

Akane opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"Off hand I'd say your sister Nabiki got greedy and did something on par with Pops," frowned Ranko. "To save your life I had to make you my Wu. I'm sorry the choice should have been yours and Ranma's."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE ME A WU?" exploded Akane intense anger filling her eyes. Akane then grabbed a nearby chair, "RANKO NO BAKA!" Next thing Ranma knew Ranko was sent sailing from the room and into the Koi pond.

'Nice job sis, you have Akane hitting you. Wonder how long before she starts in on me.'

Several minutes later Ranma entered the room. "Akane, despite what my sis did the option I mentioned is still open but only if you want it."

"You are effectively asking me to become a Sanjiyan Unkara on top of being a Wu."

"Yes and for me to be _your_ Wu." Ranma grabbed Akane's hand with both of his, "Think of it, Akane, eternal youth, immortality, and power so great as to be considered a kami."

"But what about children?" asked Akane.

"Parvati is the fourth of her line so that should not be a problem."

Akane frowned, 'The power of a kami and not just an ancestral ghost or even a nushi kami but a great kami. To learn martial arts beyond what I could ever learn as a mortal. Why am I even hesitating? After all it was Ranma who wanted to wait and Nabiki with her greed that forced the issue.' Akane then smiled, "Looks like you have a wife, Ranma, and when you get that water here I will have a Wu."

"Oh happy day. The schools are joined. I have not only had my daughter's life saved but gained a son-in-law." laughed Soun hugging Ranma.

'I should be happy as this is what I wanted.' thought Ranma, 'So why do I keep feeling that this is the worst thing that could have happened?'

'Because in the original timeline every time you two got close together something would interfere and blow the moment to pieces sometimes literally.'

'Perhaps but I have a feeling that we have really stepped into it.'

--

At the breakfast table the next morning Pai looked at Ranma, "Pai stiff and hurt all over. What happen to Pai?" she asked.

"I trained your otherself Parvati in some basics. Don't worry, it was mild compared to what Pops called training," said Ranma, "While he was right when he said 'the life of a martial artist is full of peril' he tended to use it just before going into some insanely dangerous and-or stupid training method."

"More Pai hear of Ranma's father less Pai like." Pai blinked, "Parvati say even at our worst we treat our Wu better."

"Wu." remarked Akane looking up at Ranma, "I am like Hotaru now aren't I?"

"Hotaru Wu, Akane Wu." said Pai frowning as her demeanor changed and her third eye opened, "Akane, as Ranko's Wu you will need training in Sazan magic."

"Parvati, she needs training in the martial arts first. From the _Sazan Ryu_ Pops got a hold of I would say that the way the Sanjiyan Unkara channel Ki to power their spells is very wasteful. Pendragon tried one of the very basic techniques in there and was out cold for nearly half an hour. I managed to duplicate the effect with my knowledge of Ki and while tired I did not pass out and this was all before Ranko." said Ranma shoving food into his mouth. At least until a hilt of a sword was knocked into his head. "Hey, Oni-chan, what you do that for?"

"Genma is dead, Ranma," frowned Pendragon, "You no longer need to eat like a human vacuum cleaner for fear the fat fool will steal the food from your plate."

"But what if I run into somebody who challenges me to a martial arts speed eating contest?" asked Ranma knowing full well that he would encounter such a challenge in the form of Picolet Chardin II.

Pendragon smiled in a manner that gave Nabiki more chills than the frowning gaze her father would give her every so often when he looked out from behind his paper. "Once the water from the Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara arrives and Akane uses it if any such challenge happened you will specify that it must be with Sanjiyan Unkara dishes."

"Yeh that would do it. Looked and smelled great but the moment you tasted it the only thing you wanted to go was go find somewhere to throw up." said Ranma who slowed down slightly, 'Though I could handle it a little better than Pops because I had been forced to eat Akane's cooking before she finally started improving.'

After breakfast Nabiki rushed to the school the previous night's disaster fresh in her mind. Arriving she noticed a new girl on the grounds carrying a huge pole with a blade on one end. "Hotaru, what are you going here?" asked Ranma running up.

"My Uncle decided I needed to go to school but there was a major problem with my apparent age and my real one and so he needed a school that did not care about the normal entrance exam or middle school grades. When he went over his list he found Furinkan High School which had an unusually high number of martial artists within a ward that had a reputation for tolerating a lot of weirdness." Hotaru then looked behind her, "But I am curious, what is with all the boys being out here?"

"That is part of the weirdness Pegs talked about."

Akane looked up at the perverted boys coming toward her and smiled, "Not this time. In fact thanks to my husband Ranma I will never have you clowns degrade my skills again," she said her aura flaring as she held a card out. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

From behind his tree Kuno looked on in stupefied amazement, as the entire group of boys were suddenly frozen surrounded by strange glowing swords and Akane calmly walked around the group. "Don't worry it should wear off in short time, not enough for you to get to class on time but at least you will not be there for the whole day." Akane then smiled at a boy, "You know, Ranma, you were right that is more fun and faster than beating them silly."

'Ranma? Saotome Ranma! The vile sorcerer finally makes his presence known!' coming out from behind his tree Kuno charged, "Don't worry, Akane, I will save you!"

"Huh? Hey why aren't the swords affecting Kuno?" asked Akane.

"Because they can at best effect only one field at a time, and Kuno is coming from another direction namely Planet Delusion."

"Pai getting annoyed with True Blunder."

"Welcome to the group. Kuan-Yaa, revised!" yelled Ranma blasting Kuno.

"No matter what spells you throw, sorcerer, the mighty Blue Thunder fights on." said Kuno before falling down into a charred heap.

"You know Kuno I don't think they allow smoking on school grounds," chuckled Ranma, "Now let's get in before some other idiot shows up and make us late."

Inside the classroom the other students noted Hotaru sitting down after making her pole arm weapon disappear, "Hotaru, should you not be in an older grade?" asked Akane.

"Actually I should be in a younger grade but given my apparent age this was as young as Uncle could do without causing too many problems."

Since Ranma had found something useful in physics he paid far more attention then before in all his courses. English because that was the native language of Pegasus the most powerful man he knew, math because after that mess with the spirit staff he was certainly not going to let Nabiki anywhere near the budget for his dojo, and physics because it related to Ranko's power as a Sanjiyan Unkara. The other courses Ranma took notes in simply as physics had shown just because he thought it was not useful did not mean he might not need the information later down the line. Between classes he, Akane, Pai, and Parvati would try to answer questions about the early encounters with Kuno. Then came the special classes where the students had to move around rather than the teachers and Ranma finally came to gym his favorite course.

"Coach, I need to talk to you."

"You're Saotome Ranma, the boy who supposedly shares his body with his sister Saotome Ranko, right?"

"I see news travels fast. Yes that is correct and I need to tell you that Ranko and I are planning to switch weeks. For one week I will be out here and the other she will be out here. My main concern is the shower rooms."

"You are worried about how the other students will react." stated the coach.

"React and act. The first two days here I have seen way too many hormone happy idiots. I would not put it past any of them to try and splash me and bring out Ranko. If it went any further than that then we would likely have a repeat of what happened to Kuno."

"I understand and share your concern but I suspect that you do not want to be treated any differently than is needed. As long as you and Ranko really are two people and the other students do not strongly object there should be no problems. But I thank you for your honesty about the situation and for telling me."

"One other thing. Ryoga also changes form but he has only one personality. Because he gets lost so easily in his birth form she remains in her female form nearly constantly now."

The coach frowned, "You changed gender references in the middle of that second sentence."

Ranma blinked and frowned, "You just pointed out something I had not really realized. Because Ryoga is spending so much time in her female form both of us are thinking of Ryoga as a her rather than a him. I think I better talk to Ryoga."

At the end of gym Akane was having her own conversation with the girls of the locker room, "Look guys I have been around Ranko enough to know she is really a different person than Ranma; just as the same is true of Pai and Parvati." said Akane, "Their friends understand that, and you know me; if Ranma was being planning on being a pervert I'd pound him sillier than Kuno. He and Ranko are clearly different people."

"Ok, Akane, if you say this is not some scheme to peep we believe you," said Yuka her light brown hair framing her face. "I noticed that you and Hotaru have that same strange Chinese character on your foreheads. What does that mean?"

"It means we are Wu, unkillable immortal guardians." Hotaru then frowned, "Why did you tense like that, Akane?"

"I guess I am still getting use to the idea and dealing with the image of what happened to you fighting that whatever it was."

"Cardian according to Black Lady. It is created much like a ShadowSummons but these creatures are looking to absorb energy to save a tree their masters depend on. But they are using the wrong type of energy and so killing their tree. Fortunately this does not affect Uncle's plans. He will make his announcement at the regional championships this weekend. After two years of playing superhero we will finally be able to operate openly." smiled Hotaru.

"What do you mean 'playing superhero'?"

"Just watch the Dual Monster regional championship and you will learn everything."

"Well that explains Ranma and Ranko but what about Ryoga?" asked Sayuri.

Akane laughed, "Don't worry about her. She is so shy that she gets a too good look she'll pass out from a nose bleed. Besides if the stories about her getting lost are even half true I doubt we will ever see her in her male birth form."

Steelfeather smiled, "Interesting choice of pronoun, Akane."

Akane cocked her head to the side frowning, "Wait a minute, I said _she_." She then turned and looked as the girl dressing while her eyes were seemingly locked on the floor in front of her.

Steelfeather nodded, "It took us over a month to get here from the Pools and I have seen Ryoga in warm water form only twice all that time: when we met you at the dojo and first day of class."

At the end of the day everyone filed out and went home. In front of the Tendo household however Akane found a frowning Pegasus with a blond haired girl wearing a cloak beside him. "Pegs, I know that look," said Ranma frowning. "You had it way too many times dealing with Pops' antics."

"Ranma, right now I would rather be dealing with your father than Nephi." said Pegasus

"Nephi? Is she a new ShadowBeing you summoned?"

"No she is like Wiseman from the future. Problem is it is not the same future. Her little piece of idiocy has forced me to make some last moment changes in my plans."

"What did she do that has you so angry, Pegs?"

"This young lady next to me is Kujaku Mai and until lunch time today she was human. Nephi somehow merged Mai with her favorite card and turned her into _this_." said Pegasus removing the cloak.

"Harpie Lady." whispered Ranma looking at Mai. "She is as striking as Steelfeather." Ranma then looked at Pegasus, "Is she as good a fighter?"

'I knew that was going to be his response.' thought Pegasus as he smiled 'Hopefully it will produce the reaction in Mai I am looking for.'

"You don't see me as some sort of freak?" asked Mai.

"Freak? Why on Earth would I think that? I trained with a Harpie Lady for five years. Why would I think you were a freak?"

"Shampoo agree with Ranma. You very pretty and part of power respected by Honored Ones. Why you think yourself a freak?"

Mai burst into tears and hugged Ranma, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Not to throw a wet blanket on this but I think my father is not going to be happy with another house guest." said Akane.

"Don't worry about that. I just hope you don't mind me moving the Castle so Mai can be close to her new friends." said Pagasus as a shadow fell across them.

Looking up Nabiki gulped. Floating above them was a huge ominous looking Castle. "Hey Pegs, isn't having the Castle of Dark Illusions here going to cause problems?" asked Ranma.

"Once my little announcement is made, no it shouldn't. In fact, it is planned to have the exact opposite effect. You are looking at the headquarters for the League of OtherWorlds."

"League of OtherWorlds? What is that?" asked Akane.

"A sort of League of Nations for other realities where the varied worlds can hammer out their differences." grinned Pegasus gestured with his hand, "We already have representatives from the ShadowRealm and Sazan here and I plan on adding more as time goes on."

"Pegs, with all due respect DID YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH POPS OR WHAT?" exploded Ranma. "You said yourself that only two ShadowBeings have shown any self will, Pendragon has no memory of who she even was, and Pai has been doing the Ryoga in warm water form bit for 300 years."

"I had planned to use the aftermath of the tournament on Duelist Kingdom to attract a better cross section of representatives. Nephi forced me to move up my timetable, and I am not happy about it. By the way the total is now up to three. Liltha a Dark Elf I summoned to help train one of my player eliminators has showed self-will."

"And how is this group supposed to work?"

"The reality is it can't not with that few people. But we have to give the impression that these other worlds are not going to invade Earth next Tuesday." Pegasus then smiled, "ShadowBeings have already captured Nephi and her friend Chubi-Usa so at least those two will not be running around going Genma on us for a while. And I brought my dear friend Shadi."

Ranma nodded at the boy in the white turban who walked forward, "Greetings, Saotome Ranma."

"Greetings, Shadi, wielder of the Millennium Ankh and Scales." replied Ranma.

Shadi frowned slightly and nodded, "Pegasus brought me to help Pendragon remember who she is."

"How?" asked Akane, "I thought the Millennium Items could only read surface thoughts and long held memories."

"That is the power of the Eye, my dear. Each Millennium Item has a different power. The Ankh can look into a person's deepest memories including ones they have themselves forgotten." responded Pegasus.

Shadi's frown deepened, "Don't you feel you are being a little free with that information, Pegasus?"

"Not at all," said Pegasus squatting so he could see Akane's forehead. "Thought that was why your soul was incomplete but I do not sense ShadowRealm Ki so I assume either Ranko or Parvati has themselves a new Wu."

"Her sister got a little greedy, and things got out of hand," frowned Ranma. "It was the only way Ranko could think of saving her life."

"Well shall we go in and make the offer?" said Pegasus as he walked to the house and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of talking Pendragon agreed to letting Shadi go through her mind. Shadi brought the tip of the Ankh in contact with Pendragon's forehead and for a minute nothing happened then Shadi suddenly widened his eyes the Millennium Ankh dropping from his hand pulled to his chest by the strap he used to wear it around his neck. "I can't believe it."

"Shadi, what is wrong?" asked a nervous Pegasus fearful that his old friend has found out some horrorable thing about Ranma's old sensei.

"She... She is Omikami Amaterasu?" stammered Shadi his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. "Saotome Genma the prize idiot of martial arts was a descendent of Omikami Amaterasu the Supreme Kami of Japan?" Shadi said swaying. He then seemed to compose himself and sighed, "Well they always say you can pick your friends but not your relatives."

"I knew you were powerful when I first met you but I never dreamed..." Pegasus said frowning, "Any idea on why she lost her memory in the first place?"

Pendragon who had been simply standing there suddenly started falling. Quickly Ranma ran and caught her. "I am sorry. I guess the shock of a human barbarian like Commodore Matthew Perry having so much power was a little too much for me." Pendragon looked around her as she stood. "What a strange house. Where am I?"

"You are in Tokyo which was known as Edo. Hate to give you another shock but Commodore Matthew Perry has been dead and buried for nearly 130 years," said Pegasus smiling, "my dear Omikami Amaterasu."

"You seem to be confident for someone facing what the Japanese people regard as a major Kami."

"Because I know for your all your immortality, eternal youth, and great magic power you like all Sanjiyan Unkara are beings of flesh and blood," chuckled Pegasus warmly. "I also know that supposedly the only time where more than one subspecies of _Homo sapiens_ around was between 100,000 to 40,000 years ago. Since this was the first indication of man burying their dead I would say that in reality there were _three_ subspecies of Man running around back then - Neanderthal, Cro-Magnon, and Sazan. Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon interbred producing modern man while _Homo sapiens Sazan_ went to another Earth to live. But they would on occasion come back and interbred created what in Western culture would be called demi-gods."

"So do you consider you superior to us?" asked Amaterasu giving Pegasus an unreadable look.

"No, not even with my access to the Shadow Games."

Amaterasu flinched and then gave Pegasus an icy glare, "Shadow Games? I would warn you to take great care. The Shadow Games are no toy."

"I am not the one who needs to be told that." Pegasus replied his voice taking on a slightly less jovial tone. Ranma noticed Amaterasu shift and blink her eyes rapidly for a moment. "Finding out there you are not the only one there?"

"She calls herself Pendragon." Amaterasu then got a very nasty smile looking at the armor she was wearing, "I warned Tokugawa Ieyasu that one day the people of Japan would curse him and his dynasty for continuing the tradition of deciding what actions made a person's soul clean or unclean, but this was not quite what I had in mind." Amaterasu then gave Pegasus a look, "Pendragon trusts you and I think I can trust her judgment. Could you tell us something of what you have planned?"

"Certainly as at least one of you is going to play a critical role in what happens tomorrow."

--

Pegasus fidgeted again. "Uncle, could you please stop that. You are making _me_ nervous." said Hotaru.

"Sorry, Hotaru I just wish I could have done this on my own time table. Even though we have them both under tight wraps I do not trust either Nephi or Wiseman. I do not even know if involving this Yugi person was that good an idea."

"Well, be careful when you tell them about Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Well I certainly will not be using that name given that Joey's sister is named Serenity. Wiseman seemed to have pulled a card from my counterpart's deck when he hinted at the fate of Yugi's grandfather in his timeline to get Yugi to play." Pegasus then smiled, "Get ready the announcer is about to give us our cue."

Above them an announcer proclaimed, "And to present the trophy and deck of tournament cards is Hotaru Tomoe better known as Saturn Sorceress and her uncle the creator of Dual Monsters himself Maximillion Peg-a-sus!"

Hotaru blinked as the trap door opened and the elevator pushed them up into the lighted arena. She walked beside her uncle nodding to the crowd. She then noticed the boy's cheeks turning crimson as her uncle gave him the trophy; while she knew that her outfit was borderline cheesecake Hotaru didn't think her skirt was _that_ short. Perhaps it was being in front of millions of viewers. "I am proud to give you this trophy proclaiming you regional champion." Pegasus said as Hotaru pulled out the sealed deck of cards Pegasus had given her previously, "I am also proud to have my niece Saturn Sorceress present you with these new cards, rules, and invitation for an exciting tournament at Duelist Kingdom."

Pegasus may have been smiling on the outside but he was frowning on the inside. His Eye showed him Weevil Underwood was willing to do anything even cheat to win. 'Already Ranma's obsession with honor is having an influence on the ShadowBeings as a whole making them very unreceptive to cheaters. Sending Panik after this jerk on the Island might save everybody some headaches and Weevil a trip to the hospital. Oh well, time for the moment of truth.'

"I also have another important announcement to make. Steelfeather come down here." Pegasus watched as Steelfeather glided down through the girders of the stadium drawing gasps from the crowd, "As my friend Steelfeather shows Duel Monsters is based on real creatures and real magic. Originally from the ShadowRealm she has been the sensei of my good friends Saotome Ranma and his sister Ranko without whose efforts in the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu I would say none of us would likely be here. I have pulled a Castle of Dark Illusions into this world to serve as a meeting place between Earth, the ShadowRealm, and another reality called Sazan. And here is a representative of that world as well." Pegasus said gesturing to the trap door which lowered and then raised revealing Pendragon. "Some 100,000 years ago Homo Sapian existed as three separate sub species; sapiens, Neanderthal, and Sanjiyan. Sapiens and Neanderthal interbred to produce modern man while Sanjiyan left this reality, their powers, abilities, extremely long lifespans, and knowledge forming the basis of our religions and belief in the afterlife. This lady is well over 2,500 years old and is none other than Omikami Amaterasu herself. Now if you must excuse us we must get back to the Castle in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan." Pegasus said activating a transport card in full view of the audience.

Several minutes later Pegasus, Hotaru, Pendragon, and Steelfeather arrived in Nerima. "How'd it go?" asked Ranma.

"If it went well this place should be a media circus in about half an hour. Now remember what I told you, Ranma. Pull them into the ShadowRealm but do not play a formal game there, just go though a training match. I do not want a Shadow Game complicating things anymore then they already are." Pegasus smiled as he felt his package being opened, "Get ready, Ranma, for the first time you are going to step into the ShadowRealm. Follow the script I told you because you will literally be doing this blind until they are actually in the ShadowRealm."

'At least I will not be deaf as well,' nodding Ranma then began, "Greetings, Yugi. I am Saotome Ranma the friend Pegasus mentioned. He was approached by a group from one of our futures; a future where an idealist girl became ruler of Earth and tried to solve the world's problems by cleansing everyone of their evil. To stop this future Pegasus trusted Wiseman which has turned out to be a horrid mistake."

"Sounds like a great idea. No evil no problems," said Joey frowning. "So, what is the catch that caused you to trust this Wiseman creep?"

"That is not going to do any good, Joey. That is just a video tape; he cannot hear you." said Tristan.

Ranma smiled and touched the Puzzle around his neck, "Thanks to the magic of the ShadowRealm I can."

"Everything around us is now like a black and white photograph!" exclaimed Solomon.

"That is because I have pulled you into the ShadowRealm." Ranma frowned as this place seemed totally devoid of the normal variety of Ki he had felt around him on Earth and for the brief time on Sazan. "Shortly after Wiseman arrived two visitors from a similar but different future arrived. From what Pegasus was told you and your friends were critical to the formation of _their_ future."

"So if you can hear me then what was the catch that Pegasus would trust someone like Wiseman?" asked Joey.

"The catch was that the cleansing is nothing more than a magical lobotomy taking away a person's will for with no will there can be no evil. If you don't like it you and your decedents are exiled from Earth forever. Wiseman and his family are from Nemesis, the tenth planet of our solar system beyond the orbit of Pluto."

"That is monstrous." said Tea.

"That is why Pegasus initially trusted Wiseman. We now both realize he is a poster child for the old saying fight the dragon long enough you risk becoming the dragon. Worst he is not the only person from such a future. Nephi is just as messed up as Wiseman as she changed somebody into a ShadowBeing rather than kidnapping them." Ranma then pulled out his deck, "Since this is partly our fault we are going to give you some pointers on the new rules."

Several minutes later Ranma was sitting in the dojo frowning, "I know that look. What is wrong?" asked Pegasus.

"There was only one type of Ki in the ShadowRealm. The same type of Ki I felt in Akane before Ranko made her Wu."

"That is because the domain within the Items is not the real ShadowRealm." said Shadow Pluto grimly.

"Not the real ShadowRealm? Then what exactly is in the Items?" asked Pegasus.

"A domain formed by the souls that have been trapped within the items," explained Shadow Pluto. "I am afraid I do not have the details on how it was created as I was not there and most of the souls either did not know or cared any more. There have been a few arrivals like myself after the formation of the items, either captured as part of a Shadow Game or wandered in thinking the domain within was one of the afterlifes."

"You mean all this time I have been dealing with some sort of Pocket Reality formed by some egomaniac who wanted to play God?" glared Pegasus.

"That is a very accurate summation. The reason some souls are coming out aware is you are adding to the game for the first time in they cannot recall how long. The broader the game becomes the more rich and varied the domain within becomes."

"Great. To avoid confusion in the future among ourselves we should call the domain in the items the Septrimono Realm." Pegasus then got up as he heard a van drive up. "Well sounds like the tent went up. Let's see how the first act goes."

Several hours Ranma and Pegasus sat down both weary, "Pegs, that was stark raving nuts. I almost want to put up with Kuno for a full day rather than deal with that again."

"Actually by American standards that was mild. I think they went into shock watching Pendragon and my niece practicing out back."

"While she is not unskilled your niece is nowhere near either Pendragon or Amaterasu's skill level. She relied on her Wu status to hold her own." grumbled Ranma.

"I am hoping you can fix that." Pegasus smiled, "The one good thing is the reporters were not expecting to walk into that."

"Shampoo feel overwhelmed." said the very depressed girl coming in from the back.

"Don't feel bad my dear. If legend is correct Amaterasu has been around since 660 BCE predating even the beginnings of the Roman Empire by over a century. She has had 2,600 years to practice and train. No mortal human could hope to match that without magical help."

"Do you really expect all the creatures out there to sit down and have a talk in your League of OtherWorlds?" asked Parvati.

"Parvati, I am not an idealist fool; I know there are beings with whom we can not reason with. That said Wiseman and Nephi have opened incredible opportunities for us to offer those we _can_ talk to access to places and times where they do their thing with a minimal of interference including alternate histories." Pegasus then frowned. "Besides if I am right we are going to need all the allies we can get our hands on."

"There is something you are not telling us." said Akane.

"Very perceptive my dear. The odds that two futures that went defunct two years ago still winding up here are so remote that it is clear they were maneuvered here. There is a third player with preventing Crystal Tokyo on their list of things to do but they have not made their presence known."

"You think they will?"

"Not in a way we will like. Not at all."

As day turned to night and everyone went to sleep Pegasus had no idea just how prophetic his words had been. At the End of Time itself a purple robbed figure chuckled its voice masked by a synthesizer. "Patient. I must be patient. After so many eons of searching I have finally found a timeline that I could shape to my needs. Wiseman and Nephi are the catalysts that will change this world into what I require for my successors. It will, if events go the way I plan, test my final method to make Crystal Tokyo nonexistent and give me the peace of nonexistence through all of Time!"

In the early morning Ranma, Akane, Parvati, and Shampoo prepared to watch a Shadow Match, "You sure recreating this Mayuan, the Gray Dragon Wizardess is a good idea?" asked Ranma.

"Well Nephi did hint that she is able to fight the God cards and her name is a corruption of Ma Yuan the name given to a three eye reptilian Killer of Gods in an RPG supplement called _Deities and Demigods_. Besides I get the impression that Mayuan kept Nephi in line." Pegasus handed a deck to Wiseman, "Remember, Wiseman, for this to work you cannot summon anything without a tribute that is level 5 or higher; you simply do not have the Ki energy required. I play Ultimate Offering and both Mysterious Puppeteer and Red Archery Girl in defense mode."

"Interesting choice." said Wiseman smiling at the card he drew. "You are not the only one who can use Ultimate Offering though. I use it to play Neo the Magical Swordsman and Dragon of the Fortress #1 also in defense mode."

"I tribute both my cards for my copy of the Dark Magician and place these two cards face down," smiled Pegasus.

"Let's see what my brother's favorite card does," said Wiseman. "I tribute my two monsters and summon forth the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Wait a moment; did he say his _brother_'s favorite card?" asked Mokuba.

"Never mind that. There is the fragment of a _human_ soul in both those things!" scowled Parvati pointing at the field.

Pegasus frowned as Wiseman chuckled, "A human soul fragment, how interesting. What is the matter, Pegasus? Don't tell me that all this time you thought I was Kaiba_ Seto_."

"I don't know whether to be relieved or appalled. And human soul fragment or not there is no self awareness in those eyes, Parvati. I play Soul Exchange and reveal my magic card to be the Power of Tao and use it with Soul Exchange to fuse Blue Eyes and Dark Magician into Mayuan, the Gray Dragon Wizardess." Pegasus said looking down at the new card that had formed "5000/5000? Attack and defense triple against divine beasts? What in the world have I done?"

"Summoned something else that has a _full_ human soul." scowled Parvati slowing rising from her seat.

"My lord?" asked Mayuan looking around. "Where is my lord and master, and who are you people?" she asked angrily.

"A human soul and free will. Well at least that is something. I don't want to think what would have happened if she had turned out to have that slave mentality most ShadowBeings have." said Pegasus under his breath. In a far louder and clearer voice he then announced, "Greetings, I am Maximillion Pegasus, that is Wiseman and those are my friends. As for where your lord and master is, I could answer that question if I knew who he was."

"My lord and Master is the one who I freely gave my Ka and Ba to form his guardian beast the Blue Eyes White Dragon. My master is Pharaoh-Priest Horemheb son of High Pharaoh-Priest Ay." Gray Dragon Wizardess widened her eyes as she looked at Pegasus and promptly went into a kneeling position, "Forgive this one's arrogance, my Lord."

"Mind telling me why you are doing that?" asked Wiseman

Mayuan replied, "Because he wields one of the Sacred Items."

"Sacred Items?" asked an annoyed Wiseman.

"I believe that Mayuan here is referring to the Millennium Items." commented Pegasus as he touched a terminal beside him. "According to my computer Ay and Horemheb were both Pharaohs of Egypt some 3,000 years ago which is roughly around the time we think the Millennium Items were made."

"Pharaoh-Priest Horemheb ruled 3,000 years ago?" yelled Mayuan stunned. "But that means my lord and master..."

"Grew old and died a long time ago," said Pegasus sadly. "However from what Shadow Pluto said I know that reincarnation is a reality."

"Reincarnation? What is reincarnation?" asked an angry Mayuan quickly standing.

"Simply put reincarnation is where the soul instead of going off to the afterlife returns to Earth to be born into an earthly body and live another life." said Ranma, "usually without memories of the previous life."

"Small comfort that is Pegasus. It still means my tribe is gone, wiped out in their efforts to stop my fiancé from conquering this world by putting him into an endless dreamless sleep." sighed Parvati.

"Are you telling me the entire basis for the Hindu pantheon is gone?"

"Gone, dead, buried." Parvati then swayed for a moment, "Blast I am not used to being in control for so long. I am so tired."

"If you would follow our example and talk to Pai more often you would have a lot less trouble." said Ranma frowning.

"Ranma, you have heard her. She is a near total ditz who makes that mortal Kuno look like a genius. Also there are things in our past that it is best she does not know."

"You need to talk with her rather than shoving her off in some corner of your mind, Parvati." said Pegasus, "It will be healthier for both of you."

'It might be healthier for everybody to change the direction this little talk is going,' thought Ranma. "Hey, Pegs, I looked over the new rules and they are identical to those of a Shadow Match."

"That is because the last contests at my castle on Duelist Kingdom were to be Shadow Matches. Risky I grant you but given what I was finding out about the ShadowRealm at the time a worth while risk. That is why I have hired such ruthless Eliminators; to make sure those who do make it to the Final Rounds have what it will take to do Shadow Matches."

"As long as they make sure Pegs. The Shadow Matches in their own way are as dangerous as the Shadow Games you told me about. We want these people challenged not sent back home looking like they went through one of Pops ideas on training. Or worse." scowled Ranma.

"How are you going to challenge Yugi, Pegasus? Thanks to me the incident that made him challenge my brother Seto never happened. And because of that no one other than us knows he has Exodia in his deck. And without that battle or the Puzzle he will not send the corrupted spirit that possessed my brother to the ShadowRealm where you were able to use it as an Eliminator."

"Stop it!" yelled Mokuba, "I refuse to believe that you are either me or my brother, Wiseman. Or that your supposed future events happened."

"Believe what you will, younger self; but it does not change who I am or my history." growled Wiseman as his hooded face turned toward Mokuba.

"Key thing in that statement is that it is _your history_, Wiseman. Not our future. Not anymore." stated Ranma.

"Ah but there is the rub, Ranma. While there may be no Sailor Senshi here, they do exist in my time. My spell was a delaying tactic because at the time I thought I could really change history. How long do you think we have before Neo-Queen Serenity and her happy bunch of peace and love nutjobs come back here to deal with me? To deal with all of us?"

"We will deal with that problem if it occurs." said Pegasus.

"Not if, Pegasus. _When_," said Wiseman.

--

Those words were echoed in the mind of Ke Lun who was impatiently waiting on a boat dock on China's coast. Until now her only clues had been the fact the Sanjiyan Unkara Sham Pu had managed to tick off had spoken Japanese rather than Chinese and traveled _east_ rather than west toward the Kunlun mountain range. Now thanks to an obsessive Duel Monsters fan here she did not have to search all of Japan. That the Sanjiyan Unkara had not turned the girl into a Wu was something but the idea of her training a Wu was a little on the insane side. Wu didn't need martial arts training because they could not be permanently hurt or even killed. That meant the Sanjiyan Unkara called Saotome Ranko had other plans. That she had found out from the Guide that there were two Sanjiyan Unkara one who had come to the valley that way did not help.

Ke Lun suppressed a shiver as she had seen and recognized the Wu mark on Saturn Sorceress. The knowledge had been obscure enough she felt it was not something somebody would have stumbled on in making a card game. That meant that the Saotome Ranko that the outsider male named Maximillion Pegasus referred to was the Sanjiyan Unkara Sham Pu had challenged. She pitied the poor woman as far as the Joketsuzoku were concerned becoming a Wu was a fate worst that death. At least they did not consume the soul of their Wu as some stories claimed but you still had a part of your soul gone unable to go into the next life for eternity, an eternal slave of the Sanjiyan Unkara that did the process. Ke Lun quickly boarded the ship she had hired and paid double to help speed the trip. Getting to Nerima ward, Tokyo and doing some major damage control was still a priority.

--

In the morning Nabiki woke up and looked up into the sky wondering how she was going to do damage control on this little matter. Higher then it had been at night floated the Castle of Otherworlds above her house its lights flashing even in the daylight. Kuno already thought her sister was under the control of Mai and the rest and this was going to feed his little fantasy world faster than anything else.

'Well this is a fine mess you made. Instead of waiting you had to rush things and royally mess up. Now your sister is something called a Wu, a guy who has revealed that Duel Monsters is based off something real who has his own little floating castle which is parked right over your house, and oh yes the fiancé you could have had if not for being so stupid is a decedent of Amaterasu.' Nabiki looked at her ledger and sighed, 'I wonder if continuing to give Kuno pictures of my sister is a good idea. While Parvati may not give any more after that piece of idiocy I did, the gem she did give will more than pay for the lost of his income. I think it might be best to cut my losses before Kuno-baby does something that royally pisses off these people.' Nabiki then got up closing her ledger and dressed for school. Eating breakfast she noticed that instead of Ranma Ranko was there. 'Oh that is right this is her week. Well I am certainly going to have a challenge keeping the rumor mill under control after that stunt Pegasus did Saturday evening.'

Ranko sighed walking beside Akane, "Ranma would really like me to keep this body fit. Are you sure they do not allow slacks?"

"It is not a case of allowing them, Ranko; we just didn't have any."

"Sham Pu still say Honored One should not care what mortals think."

"Sister Parvati disagree." said Pai frowning.

"Parvati is right," said Ranko. "The mortals have access to power that are staggering and I don't mean the Shadow Games. They have weapons that can level entire cities in a single stroke. Pegasus's country the United States used two such weapons against Japan some 40 years ago. Imagine 100,000 people gone," Ranko snapped her fingers, "just like that. Some vaporized, others, like what Pegasus suspects happened to Merlin based on what Pendragon told him, died a lingering death. The mortals' science has produced things as powerful as anything magic can do; it would be foolish to dismiss such power." Ranko then frowned, "Worse science allows them access to this power without either having the proper training or wisdom to use correctly. It is not like martial arts or even magic where you need to train to a certain level before you can really use a technique or spell. Instant power with little or no work."

"How about instant idiot with little or no brains." said Akane gesturing to Kuno who stood at the gates to the school. "I am glad Pegasus told us about the downside of using the ShadowRealm. It would be so easy just to Swords of Revealing Light the jerk until he gave up."

"Too much ShadowRealm energy in one place risks creating a bridge realm between our world and whatever exists in the Items. Duelist Kingdom is nearly one as it is that is why Pegasus is keeping Wiseman and Nephi in the Castle less they do something that upsets the balance."

"Ah what fair vision is this before the Blue Thunder?"

'Oh joy he is starting to do the 'I must have them both drivel.' This was annoying the first time through.' mentally groaned Ranma.

"It is a vision of you going into orbit." growled Ranko kicking Kuno skyward in a place that sent shivers down every male in ear shot. "Hey, Akane, which you think went higher? Him or his voice?"

"Definitely his voice." giggled Akane.

"Shampoo think it take Stick Boy a while to get back as he not going to walk right for a while."

"Well it does go with his not able to think right very well, I think."

"I must say that is a little brutal but from what you told me of the guy somehow fitting," chuckled Mai.

In the homeroom Sayuri chuckled, "Hey, Ranko, I am impressed. You really showed Kuno."

"For all the good it likely did." frowned Ranko.

"Don't tell me you are sorry for doing that."

"Hmm? Oh good heavens no. But there was something wrong with Kuno's Ki aura."

"What Ranko mean?" asked Pai.

"I mean in most people one type of Ki dominates and is the easiest for them to access. For me it is blue for confidence, Akane red for anger, for Ryoga orange use to be her color but since she is not depressed her ki has shifted to a more blue. But Kuno's Ki looks like a box of crayons wildly shifting from one color to the next."

"You saying that the color of Ki can determine a person's dominate emotion?" asked Hotaru.

"Emotion or attribute. Why?"

"Because after seeing what it could do I tried to generate a Ki ball like Parvati did, and I get this color." said Hotaru gesturing. Inside her hand was a fist sized ball of Ki. But what stunned Ranko and Ranma was that it was black.

"Black Ki? Neither I or Ranma have any idea that that color means." Ranko said letting Ranma reach out and try and feel the Ki with her senses. "But it feels like the same sort of Ki we felt within the Septrimono Realm. The same kind of Ki we felt from Akane before making her my Wu."

"That was to save my life Ranko. If you had not done that I would be... dead." Akane finished looking at the ball of black Ki a horrid thought occurring to her. "Ki is colored not just emotions is it?"

"In theory that is correct. But Ranma only met one or two masters who could use neutral Ki and it did not feel like this. We both find this Ki disturbing."

"Pai's sister Parvati say with good reason. She had felt this before but at a much lower level. This the Ki a person has at the moment of death, but not understand how it can be sustained."

"_Shadow_ Realm. The Realm of Shadows. The Valley of the Shadow." muttered the Tannin-English teacher looking at the ball of black Ki, "Also known as the Realm of the Dead."

Ranko shook her head, "Steelfeather does not have Ki like that. Never did. We could not feel anything like that from Pegs' wife Cynthia either and she was dead. No I do not think the ShadowRealm itself is the Realm of the Dead though the realm of the Items may touch on it along with the ShadowRealm."

Akane and Pai looked at Ranko, "What do you mean Cynthia was dead?" asked Akane.

"That is how Pegasus got his Eye in the first place; he was looking for a way to bring his wife Cynthia back from the dead. It was not until he bumped into Pops and the _Sazan Ryu_ that he gained enough knowledge to do it and even then Pegs thinks it was only because her spirit hung around him after her death the whole thing worked anyhow."

'I take you don't want Akane trying to bring back her mother.'

'Of course, Ranma. She may have moved on making such a project doomed to failure. Also eventually somebody is going to dig far enough to find out Pegasus Cynthia died and was buried some five years ago and we need to nix the idea that the Items can bring back anyone.'

The homeroom teacher shook his head, "Class, we have two new students. Please introduce yourselves." Mai rose, "I am Kujaku Mai and I am a Harpie Lady." at which point she quickly sat down. Then a young boy rose who Ranma recognized immediately, "I am Kuonji Ukyo a practitioner of Okonomiyaki Kakuto."

'What? I thought we had a little more time before she showed up!' thought Ranma franticly.

'I think Pegasus's announcement gave her search more of a focus than in the original timeline. Result, she showed up early.'

'Great, so how do we deal with this? Akane is already set up to be my wife.'

'Same way we deal with the fact Pai and Parvati have no family name; we adopt them into the Saotome clan.' smiled Ranko as she composed a note and then had it handed off to Ukyo. 'Well lunch time should allow us to clean up this mess.'

Lunch time came and Ukyo walked over to the tree where Ranko, Akane, and several others were eating their lunch, "You wanted to talk about me regarding your father Genma and brother Ranma."

"Yes. First Pai I want you to know that we love you and Parvati like sisters and since your family is gone Ranma has decided to adopt you and Parvati into the Saotome clan." Ranko said talking bite of her sandwich.

"Pai so happy. Since Ranma love Pai and Parvati does this mean Ranma will make love to Pai and sister?"

Ranko promptly started choking on her sandwich, 'WHAT DID SHE SAY?' asked Ranma in a mental panic. Ranko finally got Ranma and herself calmed down while some of the girls went, "That is sick!"

"What sick? Amaterasu and Susanowoh brother and sister; sire many children. Same true of Zeus and Hera, as well as Osiris and Isis." smiled Pai. "Besides Pai find out royal families do similar thing with cousins so not sick."

"Pai, we have really have got to get you up to modern traditions rather than you working with something out of the 1600's." sighed Ranko. 'Mainly so you don't give me and Ranma any more scares like that one.' Ranko then shifted, "Back to the reason I wanted to talk to you. I have been going through my brother's memories and found some disturbing things. Ranma remembers you as a boy but the way Genma acted regarding your cart makes me wonder. So which are you, boy or girl?"

Looking around Ukyo opened his shirt to reveal bandages on his upper body.

"Ucchan hurt?" asked Pai.

"No, Pai those aren't bandages for wounds; they are binding bandages. They are used to hide the fact that Ukyo is really a girl." said Nabiki.

"Great going, Pops. You are so lucky you are dead. It saves us the trouble of beating you into a bloody pulp." groaned Ranko rubbing her head.

"Dead? Did you say Saotome Genma is dead?" asked Ukyo.

"Dead, buried, pushing up daisies however you want to phrase it," grimaced Ranko, "And since you are female there is only one reason I can think of for Genma winding up with your okonomiyaki cart. It was a dowry wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." glared Ukyo.

"Well we can deal with this by either admitting that you lost the cart to that Bakuchioh King jerk but the fact he cheats makes that whole mess suspect or we go with my original plan which was to adopt you into the Saotome clan as our sister."

"Why not go through with the original plan to have me as Ranma's wife?" growled Ukyo.

"Because to save her life I had to make Akane my Wu. Ranma and I agreed that I would make his wife Wu and we would use the Pool he fell into at Jusenkyo to make her Sanjiyan Unkara and him her Wu."

"What is a Wu? And does this have to do with that insane story that you and Ranma share the same body?"

"A Wu is an unkillable guardian that we Sanjiyan Unkara choose to protect ourselves when we are helpless," replied a gentle voice, "and the answer to your second question is yes."

The group looked up, "Oni-chan." laughed Ranko.

"The Kami must be smiling on the Blue Thunder for him to be blessed to have so many loves." Kuno proclaimed to the woman.

"Uh, Kuno, that may not be a good idea." said Nabiki, 'Like coming on any of these Sanjiyan Unkara could ever be considered a good idea.'

The woman smiled her left hand going to the scabbard her thumb resting just below hilt of the sword. "I think you have me confused with someone else, young man."

"Formal speech?" chuckled Ranko, "Oh that means Amaterasu is out. This should be fun for the two seconds it lasts."

"Ah the Blue Thunder sees. He must prove himself by defeating you so that you may admit your love." Kuko then charged with waving the bokken.

The woman frowned and in one swift move the bokken was reduced to a stump. "As I thought, you are no Kunjutsuist." she said. She then looked at the sword in her hand turning the blade over in thought. "Then again this is no katana." the woman shook her head and passed the stunned Kuno who was still staring at the stub of his bokken. "Ranko-san, what is that?"

"That is the school idiot. He thinks every woman that catches his fancy is in love with him. If they say otherwise he thinks he has prove they are in love with him by defeating them in combat." Ranko shook her head, "Though you have managed to quiet him without pounding his sorry hide into orbit or at least into the next ward. Beautiful Ianijutsu I might add."

"Yes but _I_ have not used a sword like this before. How was I able to use it so well? Pendragon is still in the depths of my mind."

"Likely something Pegasus called muscle memory. You do something so often that it is automatic. I imagine Pendragon practiced with Excalibur regularly and since you share the same body your muscles know how to react even if your mind did not." Ranko paused, "So what brings you out here?"

"I thought you would like to know how you are related to me," Amaterasu said resheathing the sword, "A long time ago a daughter of the Emperor who was traveling to her future husband was attacked by bandits. She alone survived but with no memory of who she was. A samurai of the Saotome clan took her in and valiantly tried to find out who she was. I found out her husband to be was dishonorable and appearing to the samurai gave my blessing for him and the Emperor's daughter to be wed. However to keep the Emperor from interfering I told none of them what had happened; she grew old and died without knowing the truth but she died with her honor intact something that would have likely not have happened had she married that other person."

Unbuckling her scabbard and setting it down on her right Amaterasu sat down. "Ah this is so pleasant. To temporarily lay aside formality and simply enjoy the company of others." Amaterasu then frowned, "though Pendragon cannot tell me what happened to my fellow Kami. Seems they were all gone by the time she woke up; a fact that troubles me greatly." Amaterasu shook her head, "Oh well that has been a mystery for 120 years, but I overheard something about adopting this young lady into your clan."

"Yes, it seems Pops was a little free with promises he could not keep."

"That is a polite way of say he was being a dishonorable idiot. Shadow Pluto showed me what your brother's life would have been if you had not met me as Pendragon." Amaterasu looked Sham Pu in the eyes her own turning as hard as flint, "I bare you or your people no malice for what you did in that other history even though you falsely claimed Ranma to be descended from a grave digger who in fact died childless, but try that crap in this one and you will have a blood feud with me. Understand?"

Sham Pu gulped, "Shampoo understand, Honored One."

'She must have seen a history where we did not meet Sailor Pluto.' thought Ranma, 'Looks like she did not like what she saw at all.'

"Since Shadow Pluto showed you my brother's past you then know why I am doing this." said Ranko.

"Yes and I approve. This young lady showed promise in the other timeline though near the end her desperation caused her to make some unwise choices. It will also address the other marriage arraignments the fool made."

"OTHER MARRIAGE ARRAIGNMENTS? WHAT OTHER MARRIAGE ARRAIGNMENTS?" screamed Ukyo.

"Could you yell that little louder I think there are some monks in Tibet who didn't hear you." winced Nabiki as she tried to shake the ringing in her ears out.

"Given what happened she has every right to be furious and so am I. Not to mention sickened by the fact that Genma was of my blood line. At least Ranma and Ranko have shown themselves to be people of honor in _this_ history."

'Oh oh, I defiantly do not like the way she said that. I guess some of my efforts to get cured angered her.' thought Ranma.

"Oh well. While Wiseman and Nephi show time travel is possible it does not do you any good as your own present remains as it was. That means doing damage control on Genma's stunts. Though, I find parents who value their children's future so poorly as to make such agreements in the first place equally disgusting. Given the situation and the question of given loosing your potential dowry to a cheater before the agreement adoption is the best method of solving this mess. After all no one in their right mind would want a blood feud with a line descended from me, Omikami Amaterasu."

"Omi. Kami. Amaterasu?" asked Kuno weakly slowly turning, "How can this be? No sorcerer is that powerful. No sorcerer can have enslaved the supreme goddess of Japan."

'Hey it looks like Kuno is finally getting a clue.' thought Ranma.

"There is only one explanation. You are a foul demon pretending to be Amaterasu!"

'Well there goes that hope. I think we better step in before either Amaterasu or Oni-chan kills the idiot.' mentally sighed Ranko.

Amaterasu's right eye started to twitch, "What did you say?" she asked her third eye opening as she slowly rose.

"Never fear, Akane, the Blue Thunder will rearm himself and free you from this sorcerer's demon servants." said Kuno as he ran off to find another bokken.

Ranko watched as Amaterasu gripped her hand into a fist that was so tight her nails drew blood, "Amaterasu, he is just a delusional mortal idiot. Not worth bothering with."

"That hurt. I have not been insulted like that since Susanowoh tried to force a union between us and I ran into that cave." Amaterasu them developed a smile but it was not a pleasant one. "He wants a demon? Well thanks to Pendragon he can meet a demon; a demon named Omikami Amaterasu."

"Now don't go off and do something crazy just because you are ticked off at the school idiot. You are supposed to be the model of Japanese decorum and tradition..." started Akane.

"The, I believe the phase is, poster child for Genma's idea of women as weak weepy little things." grumbled Amaterasu, "While his ideas on women were not uniquely his, they were out of date. Some traditions are good as they provide stability but others are harmful as it narrows my people's growth. I think I should pay respects to Japan's last Shogun in Norfolk, Virginia as it will clear my head and dull my anger." she said reaching back, picking up, and putting the scabbard back on. She then walked off her face now a mask showing no emotion.

"Boy, Kuno really hit some nerves there." frowned Ranko.

"Perhaps you should talk to her." said Ukyo, 'Even if that woman is not the real deal there is no way I am getting into a blood feud with someone that skilled with a sword.'

"Problem is I am not as skilled in Kunlun travel as she is. I could wind up anywhere in the United States." replied Ranko.

"Shampoo not understand. Why last Japanese Shogun be buried in foreign land?"

"Because a Shogun is a military commander who had total control over the country sometimes beyond that of the Emperor himself," frowned Ranko, "The last person to have that kind of power was not Japanese; he was an American named General Douglas MacArthur."

--

"I cannot believe the gall of that Kuno." exclaimed Akane as they walked home after school, "Coming on to Amaterasu of all people."

"Akane, given the baffoon does what passes for thinking below the waistline does this really surprise you?" Ranko then tried the change the subject as Kuno was not high on her list of favorite things, "Kind of hoped Ucchan would join us. She has some impressive skill."

"Stick Boy worse than Mousse." grumbled Sham Pu, "At least he only fixated on Shampoo not every girl in sight."

'Ok so that didn't work. Might as well talk about the True Blunder.' thought Ranko, "I am almost tempted to use some of the Spring of Drowned Girl water on that idiot and send him to the Jakou but nobody deserves that."

Sham Pu shivered, "Honored One Ranko right. Even Stick Boy not deserve that."

"Huh? I meant not even the Jakou deserved Kuno."

Sham Pu stopped for a moment and started to laugh, "Honored One Ranko right. Despite what they do even Jakou not deserve Stick Boy."

"I think I would get the joke if understood more about these Jakou." asked Akane.

"They are a group that uses the Spring of Drowned Girl to strengthen their blood lines. They throw animals into the pool and marry them."

'Ranko, with all due respect that is sick."

"Pai and Parvati disagree. If animals given intelligence by pool then it alright."

"Afraid that pool only give human female form not mind, Pai." said Shampoo.

"Then Akane right that is sick. Pai not feel well thinking about it."

"Then don't. It will just give you nightmares." scowled Ranko who looked at Mai. "We need to see how well you can defend yourself in case that idiot comes after you to free his loves. A quick spar before dinner should give us a clue on what needs work."

Moments later Ranko was rubbing her head while Mai was pulling a blood soaked talon out of Akane's chest. "Ok definitely needs work." Ranko then noticed that it was very quiet all of a sudden. Looking up she saw Akane's wounds close up while Mai was looking at her blood stained hand in horror. From the doorway Nabiki was loosely holding her camera, 'Kami-sama, Akane dear sister, what has Ranko done to you?'

'I am like Hotaru. I can't die.' Akane thought putting her hand to her chest where the wound had been. She then glanced over at Ranko who was frowning, 'Ranko is concerned but not freaking. Why should she? I'm her Wu; her immortal indestructible guardian. How can I be taking this so calmly? I am not even human anymore!' Akane turned as she heard a sob.

"Is that why you so readily accepted me? Because you are not human either?" asked Mai tears in her eyes.

"No, Mai." said Ranko who pulled out a thermos and poured the hot water over her head. Ranma continued, "We accepted you because we know what you are going through. Well most of us do. I wasn't born Sanjiyan Unkara, Ryoga was not born Ran-Pao-Pao, and Akane was not born Wu. Sham Pu is human and well Pai and Parvati still have a lot to learn about being human. Using Pops as an example, just because you look human does not mean you are a good human being. I was treated far better by Pendragon a Sanjiyan Unkara and Steelfeather a Harpie Lady than by my own father who _was_ a human being. I guess what I am trying to say being human is not so much what form you are in but what goes on in your head and heart. Does that make any sense?"

"Ranma saying being human more a matter of heart and mind than body?" asked Pai.

Ranma nodded, "Something like that. Let me give you an example, Mai. What would call a person who dug a pit, filled it with vicious starving animals, and then threw their only child into the pit after covering them in food?"

"An inhuman monster. But that is only a hypothetical case; no one would really do that." responded Mai.

"My father did that. To me. I was only nine at the time." said Ranma locking eyes with Mai.

Mai looked into Ranma's eye and saw only sincerity. "Kama-sama," she whispered.

"Fortunately I wound up in Pendragon's lap right afterwards. Otherwise who knows what other insane training Pops would have tried." Ranma then pulled out some manuals and started thumbed through them. "Blast it Pops, didn't you bother getting manuals that dealt with the basics?" Ranma grumbled as he went through manual after manual. "How did the baka expect me to teach anyone up to Dan level where they could actually learn some of this?"

Ranma finally snapped the last manual close. "Baka. Ok, I hate it; but I have no choice. Mai, the one thing you can do right now is fly. If the Blue Thundering Moron cannot reach you he cannot hit you."

"Isn't that going to attract a lot of attention?"

"No more than having a Castle floating overhead does." Ranma gestured with his thumb, "Though you are right in that I am surprised that other than the press we have not heard a peep from anybody. Well any way you can fly..."

"I can fly?" repeated Mai flapping her wings several times quickly becoming airborne. "I really can fly!" stammered Mai her eyes rolling up into her head and she fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Not if you keep fainting when you try it." sighed Ranma. "Come on Akane, let's wake up Mai so she can at least get used to the idea of flying around and then get Ranko out here."

Several hours later after dinner. "Well once you got over the shock you flew real well, Mai." smiled Ranko.

"Thanks, Ranko. Pegasus said it was best if I lived in the Castle. At least until he can convince the majority of the demon hunters that we are not part of some mad plan to take over the Earth."

"Mad plans seem to be more Wiseman's style. He still worries both me and Ranma."

"You should be more worried about my empty headed mother than Wiseman." frowned Black Lady from the door well.

"Come on, your mother cannot be that bad!" exclaimed Akane.

"My mother would regale me with her exploits. Believe me it can be that bad." Black Lady then stuck a dramatic prose, "For doing something I do not like in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

Everyone looked at Black Lady in her supposedly dramatic pose and started laughing. "You are telling us your mother spouted off and acted like Kuno? Well I guess it must have caused her opponents to get too busy laughing to do anything else." roared Ranko. When Ranko noticed Black Lady was not laughing Ranko got worried, "Please tell me you are exaggerating."

"Nope. If anything I look less ridiculous doing it because mother and her friends were doing in sailor school uniform like outfits."

"You mean in your future the world is ruled by the equivalent of a female Kuno? No wonder you guys wanted to change the future." groaned Ranko.

"Is it any wonder that Wiseman's back up plan was to wipe out everything? I mean who in their right mind wants to be ruled by a woman who spouts drivel like that everyday and has a husband who used do nothing but throw roses and make speeches of encouragement?" asked Black Lady.

"But that no happen so we not need to worry." commented Sham Pu.

"Problem is it did happen as far as Wiseman is concerned. If he could come back here what is going prevent Nincompoop-Queen Simpleton from coming back as well?" frowned Ranko. "Why do you think Pegasus is doing something this risky this quickly? Because he knows we need to build a defense before Queen Airhead shows up and tries to improve _our_ world."

--

The next day Ranko woke up tired. 'Nice move, Ranko. That little reminder resulted in an impromptu War Council that threw out a lot of ideas but could not come up with a real plan of action other than wait and see.' thought Ranma.

'Sorry, Ranma. Everyone one was there when Wiseman made his little announcement and I didn't want him to appear to be another Genma.' Ranko thought as she went to the bathroom. Seeing Nabiki leaving it she frowned, 'At least I can address this problem.'

"Hi Nabiki. That stunt you pulled, it was not about money was it?"

Nabiki turned and saw Ranko giving her a thoughtful look, "No it wasn't." she admitted.

"It has always been about control hasn't? The money that control brings is just icing on the cake; though, not unwanted icing as I have not seen a single student since we came here."

"You seem to have a good grasp of things." scowled Nabiki.

"Enough of a grasp to realize that Kuno would not have been chasing Akane as long as he has unless someone was feeding his delusions. Soun is such an emotional wreck the only thing he is good for is as a walking water fountain. Kasumi is so busy being the mother of this household she has no life out of it. Akane certainly did not want Kuno's attention. That leaves you. But the one thing I have not figured out is why."

Nabiki snorted, "Ranma's father must have been a total idiot in martial arts if you believe Kuno degraded my sister's skill. Little miss can do no wrong sucked in the Art before Kuno got the idea she wanted to date him in his head. I thought Kuno going after her would wake her and father up; that it brought in some badly needed cash was as you said icing on the cake. Then he got the idea of the dating battles and things went on from there."

"And how long we you going to let that pervert go after me, sis?" asked a very angry voice from behind Nabiki.

Nabiki turned and faced Akane her eyes glowing with red Ki brighter than the one surrounding her body. "Put me in the hospital and we will be out on the street in a month."

Akane blinked her red aura wavering, "But the insurance."

"Used up roughly five years ago. Ranko called it right. Father has not had a student in years. Only the fact he had the house paid off allowed him to extend the insurance as long as it did last. When I set up my first betting pool I found out not only could I bring in the money we so badly needed but I could control people. I had power. With that power I could eventually have anything but what I really wanted. It may be a poor substitute but I take what I can get."

'Ironic, Nabiki wanted the same thing I did first time around; control over her life. But she didn't use martial arts and so I did not see it then.' thought Ranma.

"You think this power you have comes without a price?" glared Ranko, "Genma wanted total control over his son's destiny. It cost him his wife, what honor he may have had, a part of his humanity, and finally his life. Genma believed that his path to power had no price and all it got him was an early grave."

"You fell into a pool of power and gave Akane the power of Wu. Are you telling me there is a price there too?" fumed Nabiki.

"Yes, even if the cost is not totally clear now there is a price. Remember that Nabiki; _all_ power has its price. You better know what the payment for your power is before you go any further."

"I have already paid my price. It was the death of our mother!" Nabiki yelled turning and going down the stairs.

--

Breakfast had been quiet which was made up by the trip to school. Steelfeather had joined the group to help give Mai some moral support trusting Mokuba's care to Shadow Pluto and Liltha. "I cannot believe that Nabiki was encouraging Kuno and his idiocy." grumbled Akane her hand flexing into a fist a red aura surrounding her. "That she would use me like that makes my blood boil."

"As I said all power has its price. Ranma's first three years of skill came at the high price of nearly no social life and abuse by an over enthusiastic father. Even with Pendragon and later Steelfeather keeping Genma in check Ranma missed out on any meaningful relationship with anyone other than his little training group."

"What is our price, Ranko? You hinted that you have some idea on what it is." asked Akane.

"To be in this world but not really a part of it. Having to deal with things that would send anybody but a Dan in the Art or hardened warrior running off into the hills to hide." Ranko sighed, "At least that is what the price used to be. Pegasus and his League of OtherWorlds has thrown all that out the window."

"But Honored One Ranko still believes there is price?" asked Shampoo.

"Oh yes Sham Pu. There has to be a price and sometimes the price is too high." frowned Ranko.

"Today the Blue Thunder will emerge victorious. I will defeat the evil sorcerer Saotome's Ommoraki and free you."

"Get airborne, Mai. You too Steelfeather. True Blunder has made attacking you two his project of the day and I do not want him at either of you right now." snapped Ranko as she blocked the bokken with her spirit staff. "Hey True Blunder, don't you at least know the difference between an Ommoraki and an European harpy?"

"The sorcerer Saotome has bewitched the pig haired girl. His lust knows no bounds but then neither does the bravery of the Blue Thunder!"

"That is it!" snapped Ryoga morphing into her Ran-Pao-Pao form destroying her outfit again and causing some nosebleeds, "I am tired of you bad mouthing us because you are living in some delusional dream world. PREPARE FOR PAIN TRUE BLUNDER!" yelled Ryoga as she started pounding on Kuno.

"Pai didn't know that body part bended like that."

"Uh, Pai, it doesn't." said Akane sweetdropping.

"Oooh that's going to hurt tomorrow." said Ranko.

"Yeh, Ryoga. Teach True Blunder his place." cheered Sham Ph who was jumping up and down clapping resulting her chest making movements that resulted in even more nosebleeds.

'I have got to remember not to get this guy or anyone else of this happy group mad at me.' thought Nabiki staring at the carnage being inflicted on Kuno.

Ryoga stepped back from Kuno pointing at the now pathetic figure, "Behold the eight wonder of the world, the human pretzel."

"Well at least that will keep him occupied for a while. Let's get to our class room before the bell rings."

"Hello, class. Looks like this is the week for new students." said the homeroom teacher his eyes starting to get an unhinged look, "Picolette Chardin II please stand and introduce yourself."

'Looks like Pegasus' announcement put up a neon sign saying 'Here's Saotome Ranma'. At least the Old Freak is in a cave or I would be worried that he would show up early too.' thought Ranma.

"I am Picolette Chardin II a second Dan in La Belle France Ryu, a Ryu that specializes in speed eating." said the young man smiling as he sat down.

'Ok time to nip this mess in the bud now.' thought Ranko, "Sensei. I would like to mention that my brother Ranma has adopted Pai and Parvati into the Saotome clan so you now have family names for both of them."

Steelfeather chuckled, "I wonder if you two just didn't get dealt Aces and Eights."

"Pai not get reference."

"It's an American term Pegasus talked about. A famous gunfighter was killed with those cards in hand hence the name the Dead Man's Hand." commented Steelfeather shaking her head. "I was there when Amaterasu was shown the future your brother could have had. Seems Ranko's father Saotome Genma and his pal Soun paid for a restaurant bill by promising one of their unborn children in marriage."

"Wait a minute did you say her father was Saotome Genma?" asked Picolette.

"Let Pai guess. Genma engaged sister to brother Ranma."

"Nope as Genma and Soun offered their, at that time unborn, daughters." smiled Steelfeather.

Parvati groaned taking over the body in her anger, "Oh that is just freaking great. Ranma and Ranko tried to so something nice for us and even dead the moron still managed to screw it up. ARRRGGGGHHH!" Parvati yelled a bright red aura shimmering around her filling the room with heat.

"Parvati, calm down before..." suddenly the room was filled with a downpour, "you set off the sprinkler system." Ranko sighed looking up.

"Can this day get any more screwed up?" growled Parvati who was forming steam as the water hit her hot aura.

"Even in great pain I the Blue Thunder will triumph." exclaimed Kuno as he hopped into the room waving his bokken in his one free hand.

"Does another appearance of Kuno the True Blunder count?" gestured Ranko.

"Never fear for I shall free you all from the evil sorcerer Saotome and his demon minions."

"Mind telling us how given you look like a human version of the Gordian knot?" asked Steelfeather her head resting on her folded talons.

"I fight on, thing of evil." stated Kuno as the tried to hop and strike with his bokken as the same time. Instead he managed to trip and fall down.

"What are you? The human version of Timex?" asked Steelfeather getting out of her seat, "Ok I am taking you to the school doctor so he and at least untangle you body and hopefully put you on something so your mind will at least work a little better than it currently does."

The Tannin-English teacher who had being watching his smile getting larger and wilder all the time finally burst out laughing, "Now I understand, I died and this is Hell." the teacher then ran out and down the hallway laughing like crazy, "I'm in Hell. BAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Ok, tell me how to turn this indoor shower off and then direct me to the school doctor." growled Steelfeather.

--

Author's note: Yes things are moving at a break neck pace even by the standard of assuming the 38 volume manga covers only a year but remember Pegasus effectively gave everybody looking for Ranma a roadmap. That means a lot of people will be showing up way earlier. It also means Ranma is going to have to deal with his mother a lot sooner than he wanted.


	4. Chap 04 Sanjiyan Unkara Legacies

Ch04 Sanjiyan Unkara Legacies

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. All are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3X3 Eyes, and Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4 - Sanjiyan Unkara Legacies

"How many people does it take to take the school idiot to the doctor's office?" asked Steelfeather.

"Actually with True Blunder running around and some of Pops' disasters showing up on a nearly daily basis this is a good time as any to find out where the doctor's office is. Besides since our current period's teacher is presently running the halls laughing like a total loon staying in the classroom is not going to help our education." commented Ranko.

"Good point. Akane, what is this doctor's name?"

"Doctor Tofu."

"Doctor Tofu?" asked Steelfeather, "We have a patient for you." Steelfeather then felt a boney hand on her shoulder. Turning around she frowned at the skeleton she saw, "What the blazes?"

"Sorry about that. Little joke I sometimes play." said a bespeckled man who blinked, took off his glasses, wiped them, and blinked again. "I take it you are one of the supernatural creatures I have heard about. I don't know if I can be much help as I am a doctor in human medicine but I can try. So what brings you to my clinic?"

"Actually, Doctor Tofu, we need you to untangle this." said Steelfeather putting the twisted Kuno up on a table.

"Oh, no problem."

"I the Blue Thunder will... **wham**

"SHUT UP!" snapped Pai her face scowling as she removed the staff from Kuno's head, "We listen to True Blunder all way here. Parvati tired of hearing idiot; _Pai_ tired of hearing idiot. Both want idiot to shut freaking hell up!"

Ranko smiled taking advantage of Pai's uncharacteristic outburst to use another piece of her future knowledge, "Nice job Kuno. You managed to get the most easy going immortal this side of Kasumi pissed off at you."

As Ranko had expected Tofu's glasses fogged up and Kuno started looking like a cross between Genma after one of his lessons with Steelfeather or Pendragon and an Indian rubber man, "What happening? Shampoo thought doctor supposed to help people."

"He is putting Kuno out of commission for a few more hours than he would have otherwise. I'd call that helping people." Ryoga then frowned, "But it would be better if he continued working on Kuno rather than dancing with the skeleton."

"Now the evil minions of the sorcerer Saotome bewitch the school's doctor. I the Blue Thunder will prevail," exclaimed Kuno while Tofu continued to zone out.

"Maybe Pai need something heavier to hit idiot with." grumbled Pai as she tried to pick up a medicine cabinet.

Grabbing Pai by the collar of her shirt Ranko pulled Pai out of the room while gesturing to the others to follow her, "You'll just hurt yourself, Pai. In his current state by the time Tofu is done with Kuno the jerk will not be any condition to bother us for the rest of the day."

"Just a day?" asked Steelfeather

"Given I pounded the idiot in the groin and he was bothering us by lunch time the same day I would say the moron has a lot of stamina." Ranko watched as a Faerie Dragon flew in. Ranko listened to the dragon make a series of chirps and smiled, "Ah I see that Pegasus has finally got it."

"You mean the water from Jusenkyo?" asked Akane.

"Exactly."

"Well I am already a Wu. Might as well go all the way."

Ranko slapped Akane on the back, "Well before dinner you will be Sanjiyan Unkara. Let's get back before the bell rings and the next teacher arrives."

Back at the classroom Akane looked over at Ranko, "When you say immortal do you really mean immortal or just very long lived?"

"I don't not know. Pegasus said he thinks the Sanjiyan Unkara coexisted with ancestors of modern man between 100,000 to 40,000 years ago."

Pai then started rummaging through her backpack, "Pai think father of Yakumo, Professor Fujii, say something about that in letter he give to Pai," Pai then started mumbling to her self while looking through the backpack "Extra clothes, old painting of someone called Princess Serenity, Shiva's Claw, Professor Fujii's skull, ah here is letter to Yakumo." Pai said as she handed the letter to Akane.

"Why Pai carry skull of dead man with her?" asked Shampoo.

"Perhaps as proof that the man was dead if this Fujii Yakumo doubted Pai's word." said Ranko looking at the skull, 'Or Pai is just plain weird which is just as likely.' thought Ranma.

Opening the letter Akane frowned as she read it, "Pai, this letter says that Professor Fujii had not seen his son in six months. Just how long ago did he die?"

"Pai think it last Year of Pig."

"Huh?" responded everyone.

"I think Pai is referring to the Chinese Zodiac," said Ranko as she looked at the painting, "Last one would be 1983 and I think this is the year of the Tiger. Anyway, the letter say anything useful?"

"According to this Professor Fujii thought the Sanjiyan Unkara were some sort of offshoot of humanity. It mostly talks about Pai trying to become human and says some specialist named Aguri at the Yogekisha Company in Hong Kong knew how to do it."

"What the blazes." said Black Lady running in and grabbing the painting Pai had left out. "How did you get a picture of my airheaded mother in her princess outfit?"

"Pai think mother did painting, and it was to be delivered by Aunt Druga as present, but woman in painting die before that happen."

"But that would mean this is a picture of my mother's previous incarnation who died 12,000 years ago." stammered Black Lady.

"Twe. Twel, Twelve, 12,000 years ago?" repeated Ukyo her face paling, "But if Parvati III lived for 12,000 years that would mean her line could go back at least 36,000 years."

"Well that sort of fits with Pegasus theory that the Sanjiyan Unkara coexisted the ancestors of modern man around 40,000 to 100,000 years ago." thought Ranko outloud.

"You think that is fun? Wait until I drop this bombshell." said a voice from the hallway.

Spinning around Black Lady glared at the figure in the doorway, "Shadow Pluto! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you. After Wiseman and Nephi I felt letting any of you time travelers out of our sight was not a wise thing. But back to the point at hand." Shadow Pluto then smiled in a very unpleasant manner, "Roughly 12,000 years ago Sailor Pluto prevented a group of people from interfering when Queen Beryl attacked the Silver Millennium because she thought her Queen had been tricked by them. Only later did she find out that not only did these people found the Moon Kingdom but her mother had been one before using something called the Ningen No Zou to become human."

"Become human?" repeated Ranko a horrible thought occurring to both her and Ranma, "You aren't saying what I think you are saying?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. In fact from what I was able to find out the Ginzuishou, Millennium Items, and Ningen No Zou are all products of Sanjiyan Unkara magic. Each is just as powerful as the others if you know how to use it. I suspect that the Sailor Senshi transformations and magical items are also Sanjiyan Unkara magic based."

"Are you saying each Millennium Item is as powerful as the Ginzuishou?" stammered Black Lady.

"Originally no. But thanks to Ranma's help they do have that potential. Though together they are in their own way as powerful as the Ginzuishou even without Ranma's help."

"Wait a minute. If Sailor Pluto's mother was Sanjiyan Unkara doesn't that mean Sailor Pluto herself was Sanjiyan Unkara?" asked Akane.

"Half actually. Her father was human."

--

By the end of the day Nabiki's head was spinning from what the school grapevine was telling her. The Dark Kingdom Pegasus had fought, the Millennium Items themselves and even something called the Sailor Senshi were all related to the Sanjiyan Unkara. Nabiki frowned. Her ancestors may have bowed and groveled before these people but unlike them she knew that like herself the Sanjiyan Unkara were beings of flesh and blood. If she handled things just right part of that power could be under her control. 'Kami Ice Queen Nabiki,' she thought smiling to herself, 'That has a nice ring to it.'

At that exact moment Ranko stopped and frowned, "Honored One Ranko what wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"Ranma just got that feeling he would get when Genma was about to do something really crazy and or stupid."

"But Genma dead. How can Ranma have that feeling?" asked Pai.

"Perhaps the results of one of the old man's schemes just walked into town. Anyway Shadow Pluto's claim that the Sanjiyan Unkara may be in part at fault for the messed up futures of both Wiseman and Nephi really bothers me." Ranko said while Ranma was thinking, 'That is not all that is bothering me. That Furinkan High School did not have the normally required entrance exam and allows somebody like the Kuno family to run lose indicates that this place is in all likelihood near the bottom of the barrel in terms of education quality.'

The trip back in time and training with Pendragon and later Steelfeather had made it clear to Ranma that brains as well as brawn were required to change the future. That getting a good education out of Furinkan High School did not faze him one bit; it was a challenge and if there was one thing he did not back down from it was a challenge. Ranma was also realizing that Ranko was allowing him to better understand how females think. That she was a family member that would accept him regardless of his faults and blunders was an improvement over the mess he went through with his mother.

'Saotome Nodoka is going to be a problem, Ranma.' thought Ranko. 'That is why we need to get my plan implemented as soon as possible. Even in your male form I can feel part of Akane's soul within us that means I should have the power of Wu since it is based on the soul rather than the body. Love to see her face if she wants us go through seppuku and finds out we cannot die.'

'Sis, that is just messed up.'

'And our Mother isn't?'

Finally they arrived at the Tendo dojo where they found Pegasus sitting out back with two casks beside him going through his dueling deck. "I take it Shadow Pluto told you as well." he said calmly. "I didn't want to risk an interaction between Jusenkyo water, ShadowRealm Ki, and Septrimono Ki and so brought the water down here and put it in the dojo." Pegasus then looked up, "You two and Akane sure about this?"

"About as sure as we are with anything regarding Jusenkyo. Besides it will put our relationships on an equal footing."

"Ok but I will stay here and keep an Eye on the girl's father. The guy weeps at the drop of a hat; it is a wonder he does not dehydrate himself the way he carries on."

In the dojo Akane stood in the little tub Pegasus had provided and poured the cask over her head. She suddenly felt her Ki increase and opened her eyes. For a moment everything seemed the same then Akane realized she was seeing everything through three eyes. "How do you feel?" asked Ranko.

"A little disorientated. It feels like my Ki increased," said Akane.

"Well according to the Chinese Ki is life force so that makes sense." Ranko then took out her thermos and poured the hot water over her head. "Now let your focus drift just as if your were trying to read a person's Ki."

"Ranma, I see well an older version of you inside your body." said Akane frowning.

"Good. Pull at the image you see." said Ranma.

Akane watched as the image she saw was surrounded by a light and quickly approached her. She gasped as the image seemed to run right at her but could not blink or even move her head. Then the image was gone and she saw a fainter image inside Ranma, one that looked like her. She then focused her eyes to Ranma and saw a mirror image of the Chinese character that adorned her own forehead when she looked in the mirror. "It worked. We both saw it and I am still startled that it actually worked." said a stunned Parvati.

"Yes and I now see I was right about a Wu. They somehow are able to draw the Ki from their surroundings and add it to their own. Can't seem to use it for martial arts yet but nothing a little training won't cure." Ranma then pulled out a card from his deck, "In honor of your new status I want you to summon this Harpie Lady just as I did with Steelfeather five years ago. However you will not be able to do any more ward summons for at least a month."

"Thank you Ranma." Akane then held the card facing away from her, "I summon Harpie Lady."

Ranma blinked at the Harpie Lady that appeared, instead of the fiery red hair of Steelfeather this one's hair was a light brown color that reminded him of the Tendo sisters. Her eyes burned with the same self determination as Steelfeather, "Hmm. I think. Yes. We will call her Skyfeather in honor of your family name, Akane."

Skyfeather turned and looking at Akane blinked, "Akane?" she said gripping Akane by the shoulders, "After all this time I can touch you again." Skyfeather than wrapped her wings around Akane and started humming something while rocking back and forth.

'That tune. It can't be.' Akane looked up into Skyfeather's eyes. "Mom?"

"Yes Little Firebrand?"

"It is you. I think I will take a nap now," said Akane as she fainted in Skyfeather's wings.

"Here Ranma." smiled Skyfeather giving Akane's limp form to Ranma, "Take care of my daughter while I help Kasumi." Skyfeather said bowing and left the dojo leaving Ranma trying to wake up Akane.

--

Kasumi was startled when a Harpie Lady walked into her kitchen and gently pushed her from the table where she was preparing dinner, "Let me do that, Little Mist."

'Little Mist? But the only one that called me that was, mom.' thought Kasumi slightly shaken.

Nabiki walked in curious, "Who are you?"

"Ranma called me Skyfeather, Nabiki. I thought Little Mist could use a break." Skyfeather then starting humming a tune that sent chills down both Nabiki's and Kasumi's spines because the last person to hum that tune had been their mother who had died 10 years ago.

Soun walked in to the dinning room and Nabiki noticed Skyfeather scowl, "Hello, Soun." came the icy greeting.

'Boy her demeanor changed like that.' thought Nabiki 'I wonder what has her so angry with father.' finally Nabiki decided to ask the question that was on her mind. "Are you? Well I uh." stammered Nabiki.

"If I say yes you are not going to faint like Little Firebrand did are you?"

"Little Firebrand? But that was the nickname..." Nabiki started backing out of the kitchen frightened. She then grabbed Kasumi and pulling her along ran to the dojo where she found Ranma waking up a groggy Akane. Nabiki grabbed Ranma by his shirt, "Ok, Saotome, I want answers. NOW!"

"Hey I am still trying to figure out what is going on. I gave Akane a card to ward summon just like I did Steelfeather some five years ago and next thing I know Skyfeather is saying weird stuff and Akane faints."

"Hey Nabiki leave Honored One Akane's Wu alone." fumed Shampoo.

"I have an idea. How about we have a nice dinner _then_ we can talk about this." Ranma suggested weakly.

"Oh we will talk about this Saotome, and if I do not like what I hear I will be testing out just how indestructible Wu are!" scowled Nabiki.

'Boy, we better find out what happened.' thought a frantic Ranma, 'Nabiki was bad enough in the original timeline and I have no desire to be on her bad side in this timeline.'

Dinner itself was a quiet affair and Skyfeather collected the dishes and started washing them. After a while she started humming the same tune as before. "That dinner was just like the ones my late wife made. How I miss her. WAHAHAHA." wailed Soun.

A few moments later the air was filled with "SOUN NO BAKA!" at which point Soun flew out of his house and into the back yard. Inside the Tendo home was one very ticked off Harpie Lady holding a table in her talons. Setting the table down Skyfeather stepped into the backyard. "You promised you would take care of them. Kasumi has no life outside this house, Nabiki has become a total mercenary witch, and Akane has temper control problems. That is NOT taking care of them, Soun-sa!" At which point Skyfeather starting giving Soun something to really wail about.

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on?" asked Pegasus as he grabbed the wrist of one of Skyfeather's talons. "Beginning with why you are beating this man up."

Skyfeather turned and glared at Pegasus, "He promised me on my death bed he would take care of our children. But instead all he did was mope around and lose what few students he had. As a result our children are near total disasters." Skyfeather looked at the talon gripped at the wrist by Pegasus's hand, "When Akane used that card to summon a ShadowBeing I took the place of the soul it tried to pull from the domain your Item accesses. I will not meekly stand by anymore."

Pegasus nodded letting the talon go, "You have made your point. But perhaps it is more important to address the mess he had made rather than beating him up."

Skyfeather nodded smiling. "And I know exactly who I want to talk to first. Nabiki, we are going to have a long talk about your extracurricular activities."

Nabiki gulped; this was going to be a long night.

--

Akane woke up well rested and noticed that it was still dark outside. Curious she looked at her alarm clock and nearly dropped it. 4:00 AM? She never woke up that early before. 'Must be something to do with being a Sanjiyan Unkara.' she thought. 'Well nothing to do but get ready for school as it will give me something to do.' thought Akane as she went to the bathroom to clean her face. In the bathroom she filled the sink with warm water, put the wash cloth in, and picked up the soap. The moment she picked up the wash cloth to suds it up she felt a change come over her. "So this is what the change Ranma goes though feels like." Akane wondered out loud. As she washed her face she assessed how different her Wu form felt from her Sanjiyan Unkara one. She noticed that she still felt refreshed; ok rest and one presumed fatigue carried over from one form to the other.

As Akane tried to assess the differences between her two forms she heard a cough. Turning she saw Skyfeather. "I think I will be joining you on your trip to school, Little Fire. I have some things to say to the Kuno person."

"Things to say or things to do?" asked Ranko from the hallway.

"Likely both if the moron attacks me."

"_If_ the moron attacks you? Don't you mean _when_?"

Several minutes later Akane and Ranko were out in the dojo, "So what are we going to do? Even Kasumi is not up this early and I don't want to risk waking up the neighborhood with martial arts training."

"Not too early to start learning some of your new powers." chuckled Ranko, "Think of a staff in your hand."

Akane imagined a staff in her hand and was startled when a staff identical to the one Ranko and Parvati had with them appeared, "Is there something inside my staff? Like there was in yours."

Ranko nodded grimly, "Which is why you should always keep track of it. I forgot that and look what happened."

"Yes but if that had not happened I would not have my mother back."

"Back in the form of a Harpie Lady called Skyfeather. It would not surprise me if Soun Waterworks refused to admit she is his wife returned from the dead. Word of advice: keep this under wraps; the last thing we need is every person wanting us reviving their love ones."

"I didn't do anything but try to summon a Harpie Lady."

"You know that and I know that. But I doubt the people outside our little group are going to take the time to learn that or believe it when they do." Ranko smiled, "If you do refer to Skyfeather as 'mom' just explain that she reminds you of your late mother. Now let's go over some parts of the _Sazan Ryu_ and see what you can learn so we can plan your training better."

Later, Mai and Steelfeather joined the Tendo for breakfast while Skyfeather served it giving Soun an icy glare. Soun had buried his face into the newspaper in the vain hope that if he ignored what had happened long enough it would somehow go away, but perhaps it was the stress of too much happening too close together but Soun finally lost his temper, "RANMA, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU BROUGHT BACK MY WIFE AS THIS WINGED FREAK!" he bellowed demonstrating his demon head technique.

Mai stopped in mid spoonful and ran from the room crying followed by Akane, Steelfeather crushed her fork, Pai promptly wanted to know how to do the technique, and Skyfeather demonstrated _her_ temper, "Better to be a winged freak than a walking human water fountain. SOUN NO BAKA!" she said punching Soun in the chest.

"But mom I don't feel like going to school today," said a dazed Soun from within the wall he now was a part of.

"That is alright, Mai. My father has not been himself for the last 10 years. You're not a winged freak," said Akane as she led Mai back into the room.

"No she is not. She is in fact very pretty." said Pegasus entering the room. "I thought I might come along and see if perhaps I might be able to help with your True Blunder problem."

"Oh you going to provide band aids?" asked Ranko "We just need one for his mouth."

"Given what you have said I don't think they make them that big," replied Pegasus

On the way to school Pegasus looked at Skyfeather. "Now remember nothing life threatening."

Skyfeather smiled in a not too friendly manner, "Don't worry. Unlike that lust happy fool I can control my dark urges." Skyfeather then mumbled under her breath, "At least enough that I will not castrate the jerk."

Pegasus then noticed Ranko took to walking on the fence, "Even when Genma had a good idea he could not help but take it to excess." he muttered.

"Don't worry fair Akane, the Blue Thunder shall free you and the pigtailed goddess from these creatures." yelled Kuno running from his hiding place.

"Sundae Man rides again," commented Steelfeather sighing. "Who wants to deal with the human fruit this time?"

"Human fruit?" asked Akane watching as Kuno quickly closed the distance.

"Nuts and bananas are fruit. True Blunder is both nuts and bananas and is human (I think), therefore he is a human fruit." gestured Steelfeather.

"Why deal when you can peal?" chuckled Skyfeather who dodged the bokken and promptly shredded Kuno down to his underwear.

"Now the fowl creatures try to molest the Blue Thunder. Never fear the Blue Thunder's heart is strong."

"Yeh and his mouth is big too," grumbled Skyfeather grabbing the bokken, "I wouldn't molest you if you were the last man in this realm of existence."

"Run along to class." said Pegasus, "I think the two of us can deal with the amazing idiot."

"I can handle Annoying-sama myself thank you very much," snapped Skyfeather as she pulled the bokken out of Kuno's hand "I'll show him the wonders of wingless flight and intense pain all at the same time. KUNO NO BAKA!" she said giving Kuno a good swift kick with her foot sending him skyward clutching the area between his legs while yelling a good two octaves above his normal voice range.

"That is for trying to turn Akane into a prize you lust happy moron!" Skyfeather then rested her eyes on Nabiki, "When you get home I am going to have some more words with you, young lady, about encouraging that."

Nabiki bolted into the school while Akane and the rest continued in.

Pegasus developed a grim smile, "Well since it is going to take Tucan Sam a while to land, how about we get back to your home and see if we can get your daughter Kasumi out of that shell of obliviousness she has wrapped herself in?"

Skyfeather cocked her head to the side, "Tucan Sam?"

"Mascot of a cereal called Fruit Loops."

"Well the loops fits." Skyfeather tossing the bokken away, "Let's see what we can do about Kasumi"

While Pegasus and Skyfeather returned home Ranko and her friends noticed the name Hinomiya Hinako on the board and a familiar small girl sitting at the desk. Inwardly Ranko and Ranma groaned though it didn't surprise them. With the original teacher gone they had to find a replacement and given the weirdness level of Nerima had just gone up they suspected she was the only one willing to take the job. Any further thoughts on the matter were interrupted by Pai's familiar happy voice, "Hello. I am Saotome Pai. Who you?"

"Hinako Ninomiya, your new Tannin and English teacher." replied the girl giggling.

"You like Pai? Pai look 16 but really 300 something."

"AHHH. Help me! My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!" exclaimed Hikaru Gosunkugi as he ran around the class room like a maniac.

"Excuse me, Sensei," said Ranko getting up and going to the closet where the water buckets were stored and promptly used one to douse Gosunkugi. "Just what were you trying to do? Besides set off the sprinkler system that is."

"I was trying to cast a magic spell."

"Not with that mystic hodgepodge." gestured Ranko to the candles atop the boy's head. "Leave magic to those who know what they are doing."

"Hikaru Gosunkugi." said the little girl pulling out a fifty yen coin "You must be one of the delinquents I was hired to get under control. Happo Goju-en Satsu."

Pai blinked as a beam shot from the coin followed by what looked like Ki energy going back up the beam, the little girl turning into an adult, and Gosunkugi falling to the ground. "Oh, Pai like technique. Will teach Pai?"

"That is an advanced technique, Pai. You need more basics before learning something like that." said Ranko as she picked up Gosunkugi and propped him up in his seat. "Well at least he will not be cluttering up the floor." Ranko than sat down just in time for the tardy bell to ring. About five minutes into the class Hinako-sensei changed back into a girl and the easily distracted girl allowed the class to degenerate into a mess. Fortunately the remaining classes were about the same so Ranko and Ranko felt the day by lunch time was not a total lost.

--

Nerima like all of Tokyo had suffered badly during the firebombings of WWII but it had produced a strange mental landscape. The residents had taken the idea that it was testament to the Japanese spirit to deal with the most adverse conditions in stride to a total extreme. Insanely powerful martial artists had not bothered them, giant floating castles did not bother them, three eyed girls did not bother them, and monsters going to one of their schools did not bother them. So this is why the sight of a three foot 110 year old woman hopping down the streets on a staff was largely ignored.

To put it mildly Ke Lun was not happy. She had always had misgivings about the Kiss of Death and Kiss of Marriage in a world where magic abounded and Kami like Sa Fulang lived among mortals but this was beyond her worse fears. A Sanjiyan Unkara. Of all the beings a Kiss could have involved it had to be one of those. Her fellow Elders had wanted to punish Sham Pu but Ke Lun had managed to talk them out of that piece of stupidity. She correctly pointed out that is was only a matter of time before Sa Fulang or Hu Ba found out what had happened and try to take advantage of the mess. Of course since she had been the one to suggest it she got to be the lucky one to go and search for the Sanjiyan Unkara. Of course luck had played a large role in telling where to go and a paper had even told her where in the Nerima ward the Sanjiyan Unkara could be found: Furinkan High School. At her current rate of travel she estimated she would arrive around lunch, which would give her time to try and watch the Sanjiyan Unkara and figure out the best way to approach her.

Ke Lun was slightly startled when she got to Furinkan. She had expected a lot of things but not this. There sitting under a tree was the Sanjiyan Unkara that called herself Saotome Ranko chatting away with two European harpies, a woman with the mark of Wu on her forehead, a six year old girl, two other older girls, Sham Pu, and a boy with what looked like an over sized spatula on his back. Skillfully moving up into the branches of a nearby tree Ke Lun listened in.

"I thought it over, Ranko; and I accept." said the boy with the spatula.

"Pai happy that she have new sister." said one of the girls hugging the boy, which is when Ke Lun saw the spirit staff in the girl's hand. Another Sanjiyan Unkara!

"Welcome to the family sister-in-law." said the other girl also hugging the boy. Boy? Obviously a girl dressed as a boy for some reason. Then Ke Lun noticed yet another spirit staff and felt the icy grip of fear. According to legend the only time more than two Sanjiyan Unkara came together on this plane of existence was when they had something important to address.

"Shampoo glad Ukyo accept offer to join Honored One Ranko's clan. Very great honor."

"Thanks Akane; I hope to be worthy of being adopted into a clan descended of Omikami Amaterasu herself." said Ukyo bowing.

Ke Lun was very troubled by this piece of news. That Omikami Amaterasu was a Sanjiyan Unkara was expected. That the Sanjiyan Unkara Sham Pu had tried to give the Kiss of Death to was related to her was frightening to say the least. Though Sham Pu seemed to be in good terms with her and Ke Lun could see no mark of Wu on her great grand daughter's forehead.

"Ucchan, you make it sound like we are in line for the Imperial throne or something." laughed Ranko who then got serious. "Though, I do have a matter of grave importance to tell you."

"What is it, Ranko?"

"We have found out that the Millennium Items were created using Sanjiyan Unkara magic and there are items of equal power called the Ginzuishou and Ningen No Zou out there. I have no idea where the Ginzuishou is but we are going to need your help getting the Ningen No Zou."

'The Ningen No Zou, the most powerful mystic item of the Sanjiyan Unkara and there are items of power equal to it? Great Granddaughter what have you gotten involved in?' thought Ke Lun.

"According to the newspapers the Millennium Items are what allowed Pegasus and his friend Shadi to access the ShadowRealm. I can see why finding such an item would be a priority."

"More than you know." said the woman with the Wu mark, "My most powerful attack is not of the ShadowRealm but of the Moon Kingdom. Death Born Revolution can destroy the entire planet."

"That fits with the story Pegasus told regarding Mistress 9 saying you being created as a living weapon for the Moon Kingdom. I am beginning to like this Moon Kingdom and its planned rebirth as Crystal Tokyo less than I did after talking to Wiseman," grumbled Ranko.

"I think you need to face the possibility that Sailor Pluto was, like my fiancé Kaiyanwang Shiva, bent on world domination." said Pai in a very serious tone her third eye opening.

"That seems to be the picture Nephi is painting, Parvati. Quite frankly I trust her about as much as I trust Wiseman. But because of whoever is behind their arrival, we have the very real possibility of a half Sanjiyan Unkara, her idealist moronic Queen, and their Demon Hunting happy friends coming back to this time and giving everyone a magical lobotomy all in the name of making the Earth a better place to live. If you can call what everyone will be like after that is done 'living'."

"If it was not for the fact that in her battle with Pegasus, Pluto stated she had been in a dreamless slumber for nearly 12,000 years I would wonder if she did not somehow manipulate something like Mistress 9 to invade Sazan and in fighting it off my fiancé was driven insane." scowled Parvati. "But that all happened roughly two years before Tokugawa Tsunayoshi became Shogun of Japan or 1678 by the Western calendar so she could not have done anything."

"True but Shadow Pluto said Sailor Pluto was half Sanjiyan Unkara," frowned Akane, "What if she has had a Wu running around doing her dirty work for her while she was asleep?"

"A 12,000 year old Wu, now there is a frightening thought," commented Ranko who then shook her head. "But no. Any Wu that old would have knowledge that would make personal behind the scenes manipulation meaningless."

"Not if the Wu was imprisoned as was the case with my fiancé's Wu, Benares." Parvati's eyes then widened, "PARVATI NO BAKA!" she exclaimed hitting her head with her fists, "Since Benares was imprisoned rather put to sleep he could have escaped by now. How could I have forgotten something simple and obvious?"

"You were too intent on committing suicide by proxy to think that far ahead." frowned Ranko.

"What Ranko mean suicide?" asked an appalled Sham Pu.

"You were with us, Sham Pu, when Pai told us she wanted to become human. When I asked why she wanted to something like that she had no idea. Now put yourself in Parvati's position--your entire tribe has just been wiped out and you are alone and immortal. In your grief you create another persona--a sort of idealized concept of what you think a human being is and leave it in charge most of the time. Because the knowledge you used was incomplete the personality is naive as all get out but you tolerate it because you think once it becomes human you, the real you, will vanish. Since the personality rather than the real body dies that is why I called it suicide by proxy." finished Ranko glaring at Parvati-Pai.

"You saying all this time Pai has been trying to help sister Parvati kill self?" asked a horrified Pai.

"Basically, yes."

"Pai want words with sister Parvati, NOW!" scowled Pai. Her face then went lax followed by the scowl and a red aura, "Pai not happy at all. Not even know of sister Parvati's existence until meet Ranko. Now find out sister been trying to have Pai unknowingly help her kill self. Pai very angry with Parvati. Not let her out for while."

'Ranko, how did you know?' asked Ranma mentally.

'I didn't,' responded Ranko. 'But it seemed to be the most obvious thing that explained Pai's near total obsession with becoming human without knowing why. If anything I had hoped I was wrong.'

"Why Pai let sister out? Pai think Parvati is crazy?" frowned Pai.

Pai shook her head and the third eye opened up revealing Parvati was in control again, "No, I am not crazy, Pai," said Parvati her voice tinged with anger. "Arrogant, at times conceited, sometimes petty I will grant you but that is something I share with most of my people." Parvati then got a smirk on her face folding her arms, "Now Genma on the other hand was a totally different matter. Stumbling around China with next to no knowledge of the language or customs of any of the people you may meet. Now _that_ is crazy," grumbled Parvati putting her hand to her head.

"Alright enough is enough." glared Ranko, "Pai, Parvati, stop fighting each other. Now you two are going to work out some sort of schedule and stop changing personalities every two minutes so people can keep track of who they are talking to. Also you two are going to talk to each other after a martial artist training session. Ranma and I do not want you two taking longer that is needed because you refuse to deal with each other."

The third eye closed, "Pai agree as long as Parvati behave self. What Parvati mean she more worried about Pai doing something stupid? Pai not Genma," Pai folded her arms, "Perhaps Pai is naive but who fault that?"

"Pai, it might be a good idea for you calm down and have this little talk with Parvati mentally," said the red haired Harpy.

"Steelfeather is right. In fact you can do better. Ranma and I often talk or even spar with each other when we sleep."

"Never fear pig tailed goddess the Blue Thunder shall free you," yelled a boy running up waving a bokken.

Ranko stood up and caught the bokken, "Kuno Tatewaki, you have been pounded, kicked in the groin, and sent skyward. This should demonstrate that none of us are interested in dating you. If fact it should be obvious that it is you who are the one under a spell because you are behaving like some sort of lust demon who after being celibate for a century just walked in on an isolated convent rather than a samurai."

"Should I go back to the dojo and get the scabbard?" asked Steelfeather, "Showing Genma his own intestines was effective in calming him down. It might work on this idiot."

"The Blue Thunder sees that the spell the evil sorcerer Saotome has woven is strong. But I the Blue Thun" **boom**

Everyone looked at the handle end of the spatula that had been slammed into Kuno's head; there was Pai her eyes glowing with red Ki. "Pai and Parvati can agree on one thing; True Blunder annoying and needs to shut the hell up. We both tired of you insulting friends and family. Very tired of pompous speeches as well. Only reason Parvati or Pai not kill you by now is because we see too much death as is, but True Blunder is pushing his luck."

"What a fierce tigress. The Blue Thunder is greatly blessed to be loved by so many women. The Blue Thunder will take a nap now." Kuno said passing out.

"Ranko, mind telling me why this guy is running around loose rather in a love me jacket bouncing around in a nice padded cell?" asked the other harpy.

"I am afraid I can give you two reasons, Mai," sighed Akane, "He is rich and he is the principal's son. Need I say more?" Akane then smiled, "Speaking of saying more is somebody going to ask the old woman who had been spying on us from that tree this whole time who she is and what she is doing?"

"Pai need more training. Pai not sense her." frowned Pai.

"I was wondering when someone else was going to notice her," laughed Ranko.

"I should have known better then to try on spy on Sanjiyan Unkara," said Ke Lun jumping down from the tree and using her staff like a pogo stick to hop over.

"You shouldn't feel bad. Even without martial arts training Sanjiyan Unkara can manipulate Ki and Chakra at a level rivaling a martial artist with decades of training. Throw in some training in martial arts and you tend to get abilities beyond that of any _normal human_ martial artist could achieve." chuckled Ranko who then gave Ke Lon a smirk. "From your Ki and stance I believe we have the honor of addressing one of the Elders of the Nujiezu or as the Japanese would call you the Joketsuzoku."

Ke Lun nodded. Finding out that martial arts boosted the power of the Sanjiyan Unkara was a double-edged sword. On the plus side, it gave her something to offer the Sanjiyan Unkara. On the minus side, the Sanjiyan Unkara were already powerful enough to send Sa Fulang to the ground groveling so making them more powerful just put you in an even weaker position. "I am Elder Ke Lun, Sham Pu's great grandmother." Ke Lun said bowing.

'Now this I could get to like.' thought Ranma, 'No son-in-law crap and she treats you with respect. Though I doubt as a male I am going to get anything like that kind of reaction out of the Old Ghoul. At least no Cat Tongue technique, messed up potions, screwy magic items, half cures or other schemes to get me to marry Sham Pu.'

Ranko frowned and noticed Ke Lun stepped back slightly, 'Most of that was Sham Pu's doing. By the way Ranma, I think she is afraid of me.'

'Come on. The Old Ghoul was Sham Pu's great grandmother. She could have stepped in and had Sham Pu tone it down. Instead at best she let the whole mess spiral out of control to the point the only way Sham Pu felt she had an out was to attack the wedding. In fact, she wound up cursing Sham Pu before finding out if I was male or female and never admitted _she_ was the one that screwed up there.'

Deciding that an aggressive stance may be the best approach Ranko turned her gaze cold, "Elder Ke Lun, with all respect did your tribe have a momentary bought of insanity rivaling Kuno here or did you all have some sort of tribal death wish when you came up with the Kiss of Death?" asked Ranko in the coldest voice she could, "Even ignoring the fact that nearly every religion out there has stories where we walk among our mortal kin there are others that would take an unkind view of a daughter dying for what is a simple matter of pride."

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow and looked at Sham Pu, "You never told her?"

Sham Pu frowned, "Shampoo already in serious trouble doing something stupid regarding Honored One. Not want to add to it by telling non-Joketsuzoku truth of Kiss of Death."

'Truth? What freaking truth?' thought Ranma.

"Quite frankly I don't care. I have seen a young woman nearly destroyed by moronic Laws that should have been dropped long ago. I have the ability to remove Sham Pu from the shackles your Laws provide permanently and have been considering to make the offer for a while."

Ke Lun snorted, "By making Sham Pu your Wu? With all respect Honored One that is hardly much of an improvement."

"Actually I was thinking of asking her if she would like to use the water Akane used."

Sham Pu's eyes bugged out, "You offer Shampoo chance to become Sanjiyan Unkara?"

"The only covered Pool in all of Jusenkyo." said Ke Lun who then broke into a wry smile, "The ironic thing is when I was doing some research to address what happened I found out that the tournament had been created so the Joketsuzoku could determine who would have the honor of diving into that pool once a real Sanjiyan Unkara had given his or her blessing. But no real Sanjiyan Unkara was ever been found to give the blessing and the original purpose of the tournament had eventually faded from memory and even from the Book of Law." Ke Lun then sighed, "All that remained was the Law that intentionally using the pool without the permission of a 'true' Sanjiyan Unkara were to be hunted down and killed _unless_ the personality of the Sanjiyan Unkara spirit in the pool asserted itself. Since knowledge is not normally granted by the Pools of Jusenkyo the Law regarding accidental use of the Pool of Female Sanjiyan Unkara was a little more lenient."

"Looks like Ranma is safe because he was knocked into the pool by his idiot father when his sensei Pendragon was there." said Ranko.

"Pendragon. So that is the name of the Sanjiyan Unkara who fell into the pool of drowned Demon. The Guide was so scared that he was barely coherent."

"Actually Pendragon Oni is the name Merlin gave her some 40 years ago because she had amnesia. Thanks to Shadi we now know her real name is Omikami Amaterasu."

Ke Lun then did something she had never done since becoming an Elder and something Ranma had never seen her do in the original timeline. She fainted.

--

After being woken up Ke Lun had taken to sitting under the tree thinking. 'I would be tempted to ask how this could be any more messed up but I have this feeling that I have not heard everything yet.' Hearing the sound of students Ke Lun looked up and saw that gym class had started. 'Well this will allow me to see just how good in the martial arts these Sanjiyan Unkara are.'

"Now Pai, I want you to try and focus your Ki into your body when you run," said Ranko.

Nodding Pai got into position and then took off when the coach gave the signal. Pai's speed was incredible, well on par with some of the Nujiezu's best warriors and from the way the coach was staring at his watch well beyond the average for this area.

"Akane, is that what your Ryu can achieve?" Sayuri asked in awe of just how fast Pai had moved.

Ranko overhearing the question shook her head, "No, it isn't. Sanjiyan Unkara have much higher Chakra and Ki reserves than mortal humans due to our longer life span. We can do things that normally would take someone of fifth or higher Dan to do even if we have no training. Pai and Parvati are fast learners but they are only around Yellow Belt status right now."

"Akane lucky, she already trained and so more skilled than older Sanjiyan Unkara." Sham Pu smiled "Shampoo would like to accept Ranko's offer."

"Well after school we'll use the water. However we need a better place to store it. The idea of Jusenkyo water sitting around in a dojo even if Pegasus has the stuff guarded worries me." Ranko said as she cocked her head smiling a little, "True, Ranma. Wu are no slouches either. They can cast spells long after we Sanjiyan Unkara are exhausted so they must have even larger reserves of Ki and Chakra." Ranko then scowled muttering to herself, "Though the _way_ Wu get those larger reserves bothers me."

Akane frowned at the speed Pai had just demonstrated, "I don't get it, if she is this fast what will the training do?"

"Raw power not make one skilled," said Sham Pu.

"The problem, Akane, is that Sanjiyan Unkara are not trained to use their huge Ki reserves for anything but spell casting." commented Ranko as she looked at Akane and smiled, "If Parvati or Pai tried to use that Ki for blows they could kill somebody; that is why I am pushing the training so fast. In one respect because Ranma is your Wu and you are mine you can try training methods that would be fatal to nearly anyone else at our skill level."

Ke Lun narrowed her eyes at that piece of news. 'A Sanjiyan Unkara who is also a Wu? The idea is frightening but fits in with the legend of the Sanjiyan Unkara Lilith and her Wu Cain whose experiments created all the vampire races. Is this an attempt at recreating those experiments?'

At the end of gym class Akane went into the shower room and got an unexpected blast of cold water. Akane frowned trying to see if she could use the warmth of her Ki to heat the water and was pleasantly surprised when it worked. "Worked a little too well." she commented as she had nearly scalded herself. Ranko had been right, the huge reserves of Ki did short circuit the training needed to control it. At the thought of training Akane smiled. 'I will not just be the best martial artist here but of the entire world. And I have all the time I need to learn.'

--

Author's note: unlike US schools attendance in Japanese schools is only mandatory through middle school (9th grade) though 96 go on to high school. As with colleges students _must_ take a test to enter high school; performance in middle school sets the list of possible schools and this combined with the test results determines which school the student can attend.

Many readers may have noticed that the personalities of several characters have changed from the canon. For Ranma the reason is obvious as his knowledge of the future combined with Pendragon and Steelfeather. Ryoga did not miss his man to man fight with Ranma and while cursed he can find his way. As a result he has become terrified of warm water. Akane is calmer because Ranko made it seem that Kuno was degrading Akane's skill making her willing to learn (not wanting to date Kuno is a great motivator). She is still clueless about what her real skill was though she is better than Pai-Parvati in terms of martial arts skill.

The idea that Parvati was actually trying to commit suicide by proxy was a way to deal with the illogical statement of Pai that she would get some sort of holy power by becoming human. In reality, eventually the humanized Pai would grow old and die leaving Earth at the mercy of Benares and his sleeping creator (Neither has any way of knowing that Kaiyanwang Shiva is now slowly dying which is why Benares started moving so fast after Pai found the Ningen No Zou in the manga.)


	5. Chap 05 Leinsters Shadow Kingdom

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, and Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 5 - Leinster's Shadow Kingdom

When school ended Ke Lun followed Ranko and her little group until they arrived at a house with a dojo and an insanely huge castle floating over it. Stepping out of the house was the man she has seen on the TV back in China, Pegasus. Curious she looked at the man's Ki and was nearly floored by what she saw. This man had more Ki than her entire tribe put together and yet he was human; more over, this man's Ki seemed to dwarf that of the Sanjiyan Unkara she had met!

Ke Lun frowned. The conversation earlier had indicated Pegasus and someone called Shadi possessed something called the Millennium Items. If this was a sample of that power her whole tribe had a problem. Pegasus turned in her direction and smiled, "I see we have another visitor."

"Uncle, she is not the only one," nodded the woman with the Wu mark.

Pegasus turned and smiled as two children approached. "Greetings, I am Maximillion Pegasus. Oh sorry, in Japanese tradition that should be Pegasus Maximillion," said Pegasus as he gestured to a woman walking up next to him, "This is my wife Cynthia," Pegasus then gestured behind himself to a woman wearing an adult form of the sailor uniforms some school girls wore, "And this is Shadow Pluto."

Pegasus then gestured to the castle above them, "No need to be afraid; the League of OtherWorlds was created to try and help those such as yourselves. Now if you would please drop the illusions we can get to the business of helping you keep the Makaiju alive."

The two children's jaws dropped and they looked at each other. Pegasus chuckled pulling out a card and showed it to them, "You two are not the only ones who can bring cards to life. I call forth the Hero of the East."

Ke Lun gripped her staff as a man in samurai armor appeared. 'I have seen this warrior before; he was in the deck of that obsessive Duel Monsters player back in China. So this is the power of the Millennium Items; to bring the creatures that inspired Duel Monsters to this plane of existence.' Ke Lun frowned as some of the creatures in the game came back to her. The power Pegasus showed was staggering; no complex ritual, no special incarnations, just a card and a simple phase. And some of the things she had seen could easily pound the best warriors the Joketsuzoku had into the ground.

The two children frowned and again looked at each other. "Come on, my dears. My sources have told me you are using your cardians to gather the wrong type of Ki and feeding it to your tree. That is why it remains sickly," Pegasus then frowned, "Continue to do that, and it may even die."

That statement seemed to do the trick because the two children suddenly changed form into two green skinned humanoids with the male having blue hair and the female pinkish hair. The male stepped forth, "Among you mortals we call ourselves Ginga Seijuurou and Ginga Natsumi," Seijuurou then glared at Pegasus while Natsumi pulled out a card of her own, "What is Ki and what do you mean feed our tree the wrong kind?"

Pegasus put his hand to his chin in thought, "Ki is what Chinese martial artists call the energy of life and I know from my research and our friend's demonstrations that there are different types of it each with a different color. Shadow Pluto what Ki did you say the Makaiju needed?"

Shadow Pluto looked at the Seijuurous her eyes intense with determination, "Love. The Makaiju needs the Ki of love."

"I have one question," asked Natsumi gesturing to Pegasus, "What is love?"

Pegasus's smile dropped and he stared. "You don't know what love is?"

"We have no idea."

Pegasus looked at his wife who was equally shocked. "Love is when you care for someone very deeply be it a member of your family or someone you want to spend the rest of your life with," she explained.

"So we just have to find this love and bring it to our tree," nodded Seijuurou.

"Actually I think bringing people in love to your tree might be a better idea," Pegasus then chuckled, "And I know the two perfect people. Panik, Liltha, there are some people out here you just have to meet."

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranko and Ranma wondered if Ke Lun had been stunned by the keepers of the Makaiju statement about not knowing what love was, that Pegasus seemed to know as much about them as he did, or the fact that Panik with his pale face, round eyes, and soft features looked like somebody had dug him up from somewhere. The two martial artists felt sure Ke Lun and Akane like themselves had been checking the guy's Ki to see if he really was a member of the living. Liltha had turned out to be a Dark Elf and at least looked more alive than Panik. After a little talk the Seijuurou, Pegasus, his wife, Panik, and Liltha all went to where ever the Makaiju was. Several minutes later Seijuurou, Pegasus, and his wife returned; the later two blushing like crazy.

"Pegasus, I must thank you again. This love Panik and Liltha have for each other is what our tree needed. I am sorry we were stealing the life energy of your people. We didn't need to and we were not only hurting our tree but preventing it from getting what it needed," frowned Natsumi.

"Don't worry, Natsumi. This is the whole purpose of the League of OtherWorlds; to find alternatives that form alliances rather than drive wedges between people."

"I am curious as to why we had to leave," said Seijuurou. "Does this have something with Liltha and Panik removing her garments?" which caused to Ryoga to blush once she had a moment to figure out what Panik and Liltha were likely doing.

Pegasus chuckled, "It has _everything_ to do with that. One thing my wife forgot to mention is that really intense love has a physical aspect to it," Pegasus then frowned and then mumbled, "Wish they had enough sense to warn us. Oh well, Liltha certainly has made Panik a better duelist and a lot less of a jerk." Pegasus then shook his head, "Now that is taken care of, I believe we have the matter of seeing what our human guest wants." Pegasus then turned his attention to Ke Lon. "Sorry about the delay, my dear," chuckled Pegasus as he approached Ke Lun, "Setting up an embassy while at the same time running a multimillion dollar company is a little taxing at times. Now how can the League help you?"

"You are the leader of this League?" asked Ke Lun.

"Only a representative who wants to..," Pegasus stopped and turned narrowing his right eye "Hmm? More visitors? And I thought the phone ringing off the hook was bad."

Turning Ranma and Ranko mentally groaned. There were the Dojo Yaburi and the Bakuchioh King way earlier than in the original timeline and neither of them had had time to prepare for either one.

Dojo Yaburi stepped forward, "I am Dojo Yaburi, and I have came to challenge this dojo for its sign."

"Little hard to do that as I the Bakuchioh King won the dojo playing against Saotome Ranma nearly 10 years ago. I plan to turn the place into a gambling hall," said Bakuchioh King.

"Not before I test my skills against a dojo that has been blessed by the Kami themselves!" bellowed Dojo Yaburi picking up a sign out of his cart and waving it in front of the Bakuchioh King's face.

"Ranko," said Akane very quietly, "just what does he mean he won our dojo from Ranma?"

'Ranko, use the thermos. This was my blunder and I will not run away from it like Pops often tried to do when his mistakes blew up.' nodding Ranko pulled out her thermos and poured a cup over her head.

"Well you see when I was with Ucchan we met this guy beating children at a local fair and decided to beat him at his own game. We kind of lost and then rolled him up in mat and threw in a nearby creek," said Ranma nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ranma, that still does not explain how you were able gamble our dojo," glared Akane who by this time was putting out a nice red aura.

"Uh Pops had your deed and gave me a copy. It was only after I fell into the pool that Ranko was able to recall that the name on the deed I used was Tendo not Saotome," said Ranma backing up slightly.

Akane closed her eyes for a moment, "I see." Akane then opened them and her spirit staff suddenly changed into a pole arm, "RANMA NO BAKA!" she yelled slamming the pole arm into Ranma's head driving the martial artist into the ground.

"Akane! I see I will have to do something about your temper before you kill somebody with it," glared Skyfeather stomping out of the house.

"But mom, Ranma gambled our dojo away!"

Skyfeather walked over to Ranma and glared down at him, "Explain."

"Well Ucchan and I were trying to beat the Bakuchioh King there at his own game at a fair some 10 years ago and lost. Seems the dojo deed Pops told me about which I used was a copy of yours," gulped Ranma.

Skyfeather closed her eyes and started counting, then she stopped and quietly asked, "Ranma is a Wu, right, Akane?"

"Yes, my Wu to be exact."

"Wu are unkillable and indestructible but your father isn't, right?" asked Skyfeather while Ranma felt a coming dread about where this talk was going.

"Yes."

Skyfeather put out a talon, "Your spirit staff, please," Akane quickly complied, "I'm sorry, Ranma, but if I don't get this out of my system I _will_ kill my husband," Skyfeather said as she put the head of the staff in front of Ranma's head, Finally opening her eyes, which blazed with fury, Skyfeather yelled, "FORE!" at which point Ranma was out of the ground and was now imbedded in a wall.

"Since Ranko found your dojo's deed in Genma's backpack I would say the jerk made several copies," scowled Ryoga.

"We know Genma used a marriage promise regarding Ranma at least twice to feed his belly," commented Pegasus holding out his hand, "Let me see that deed, Bakuchioh King." Holding the deed up in the air and looking at it Pegasus nodded, "Thought so. Little creep had the thing copied."

"Then his claim is invalid, and I will challenge the dojo," said Dojo Yaburi.

"I accepted this deed as collateral in good faith," replied the Bakuchioh King grabbing the deed copy from Pegasus's hand.

"Thank you," said Skyfeather handing back the spirit staff to Akane. "Now excuse me I have to yell at your father. SOUN-SA, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

While Skyfeather yelled at Soun who was wailing at Skyfeather not to kill him and the Dojo Yaburi and Bakuchioh King yelled at each other, Pegasus walked over to Ranma, "Aces and Eights indeed. Need me to get a crowbar?"

"No, but what happened to one through three?"

"Hmm? Oh that was not the English number four; that was a golf term: fore. It means to look out."

"Oh, _now_ somebody tells us," groaned Ranma pulling himself out of the wall, "Note to self being a Wu does not eliminate pain," Ranma then looked over at the yelling match between the Dojo Yaburi and Bakuchioh King. "Pegs, please tell me you have a way out of that mess."

"Oh I do," smiled Pegasus as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and a card and walked over to Akane. "Pendragon gave us some highlights of Ranma's other life related to events before Pendragon met him and I came prepared for both these people. Sign here, Akane."

"What is that?" asked Nabiki.

"A legal contract that makes me half owner of the dojo. It also prevents either party from unilaterally doing anything with it without the other's consent. That is to prevent anything stupid like this from happening in the future."

"Here let me see that thing," said Nabiki grabbing the document and reading it. "Well it looks like it's on the level and it will neutralize the Bakuchioh King problem," she said handing it back to Akane. "But how does it deal with our Dojo Yaburi problem?"

"I can deal with him, Nabiki," scowled Akane as she signed the document and gave it back to Pegasus. She then turned to deal with the two yelling bozos, took two steps and then stopped. "Wait a minute. You knew this was coming down, didn't you?"

"Ever since Pendragon told me," smiled Pegasus.

"So why didn't you warn us?" yelled Akane.

"And miss the fun? Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" smirked Pegasus.

"PEGASUS NO BAKA!" yelled Akane swinging around her spirit staff flying towards Pegasus's head.

"Mirror Force," grinned Pegasus as Akane's blow glanced off of some sort of shield and knocked her into the ground. "Ranma, I believe your wife to be needs to be pulled out of the hole she put herself in. You really should control that temper, Akane-girl," chuckled Pegasus. "Gentlemen, I have a statement to make."

The two stopped yelling and looked at Pegasus, "As co-owner of this dojo and the organizer of the first international Duel Monster tournament I am telling both of you that you will have to duel me to do anything regarding this dojo and to do that you will go have to go through the Duelist Kingdom tournament like everyone else."

"But I am martial artist not a card player," fumed the Dojo Yaburi.

"Ah but that is the beauty of it. The final contests in my Castle on Duelist Kingdom are Shadow Matches where the duelist can directly participate in the duel. In addition to the card games there will be other tests on the island to make sure that only the best of the best will even get to the Finals. You have two weeks in which to prepare gentlemen; I suggest you make the most of them."

After the Dojo Yaburi and Bakuchioh King left Pegasus walked over to where Ranma had just pulled Akane out of the hole she had put herself in. "Ok Pegasus, I want know what other tests you have planned on Duelist Kingdom."

"Nothing really major," chuckled Pegasus, "The first test will be to find food as at most there will be one and only one restaurant on the island and the only arena it will be closest to will be the one in the Castle. The second test is that every duelist with eight or more star chips must met and beat two of the three Eliminators I have planned in Shadow Matches. If it turns out they are way over their head they will automatically lose as I want the players challenged not put into a hospital. The third and final test is that of wits; the players must work their way through a maze to get to the Castle."

Ranma nodded, "Ok, Pegs that sounds alright. For a moment I thought you had been around Pops too long."

Pegasus laughed, "Well I was around him enough to know how far to take things that is for sure. And since Pendragon related to me a little of your past before I met you I think you can guess who I have planned to run the restaurant. The fact she has come along with you makes it all that easier for me," Pegasus gave that little Nabiki like smile he sometimes got, "Well what about it my dear, Kuonji Ukyo? How would you like to be running Duelist Kingdom's one and only restaurant?"

"I have no idea what to say," stammered Ukyo.

"Say yes. And to save the duelists the trouble of bring money to the island I think a flat rate of oh I forget the blasted conversion rate," said Pegasus dissuasively waving his hand, "of what ever 100,000 US dollars converts to in Yen will do nicely considering that I doubt the whole thing will last even a week. And don't worry about feeding the duelists that lose; they will be taken back to the cruise ship that will bring them to the island."

"You are offering 100,000 US dollars to feed how many duelists?" asked Ukyo trying to get a handle on what Pegasus was offering.

"At most 50 people, as I invited 25 duelists and each of them can bring a friend. Also since the dueling arenas are all over the island you will need to make them something they can carry with them. Though from what I have seen some of them are not going to think that far ahead."

"Speaking of far ahead, just how far into this other future did Pendragon look?"

"Far enough to see you use some sort of magical crystal to go back in time when that lie about your ancestor was told," Pegasus said giving a sharp glance toward Ke Lun, "I think Shadow Pluto said that other you wound up in the 1890's some place. You made some dramatic alteration to that other world, changed the outcome of the Great War, stopped a genocidal megalomaniac from coming to power, caused another to be thrown from power, and changed the whole shape of WWII," Pegasus then frowned, "Though from there things went basically south, Asia in general and China in particular has been a 40 year off and on war zone and Africa is a total basket case mainly because some power crazed morons somehow got a hold of a method of making something akin to the Millennium Items and turned both regions into bridge realms."

"What's a bridge realm and why is it a bad thing?" asked Ryoga.

"In of itself a bridge realm is not a bad thing but since it is a place where two or more realities overlap you want to make sure you have control over its creation. The warlords didn't and let lose a whole mess. If they are not fighting each other they are fighting the creatures they foolishly thought they could control," Pegasus shook his head. "Like all histories it has its good and bad points. The US, Europe, and Japan all came out much better then they did here while Africa came out much the same and Asia came out far worse. At least we have things under some control in this timeline."

At the End of Time a purple robed figure cackled, "How wrong you are Pegasus. Pendragon has told her decedent of that other world and Shadow Pluto has pulled on the Wishbringer sword to prevent Kuno from being able to pull it out. That brief contact combined with her being tied to both the Ginzuishou and the Millennium Items and her probing of Nephi's future have set the stage for the experiment of tying five different timelines together in such a way that if successful will result in there never being a Crystal Tokyo in any future!"

In the present Sham Pu was led to the dojo. She calmly stood in the pan that sat in the floor while a man with a turban sat in a corner. "Shampoo ah I ready," Ke Lon watched as the cask was poured over Sham Pu. Opening her three eyes Sham Pu blinked, "Ki level much higher," she said steeping out of the pan allowing the water to be poured back into the cask.

"Shadi, there seem to be strange gaps in my memory," said Parvati, "Could you use the Ankh on me as you did for Pendragon?"

"Certainly, Parvati. The Ankh has the power to enter the inner room of a person's mind to find things even they are not aware of. The Scales determine if a person is telling the truth even if they lie to themselves." Shadi then raised the Ankh and touched Parvati's head with it. Inside Parvati's mind he nodded. "Two rooms again? Pendragon's mind was the first where I saw two rooms."

Trying to open one door he heard someone clearing her throat. "I gave you leave to enter my mind not that of my sister Pai," said the mental image of Parvati as the other door opened, "This is my mind."

Passing through the door Shadi found himself just outside a devastated building the ruins of a city spread out before him. Within the ruins were tall stalagmite like structures that like the ruins stretched as far as the eye could see. "What is this?"

"A memory that thanks to some information Pegasus gave me I turned into a metaphor," said Parvati gesturing back to the building.

Turning Shadi noticed a twisted sign that he read aloud, "Hiroshima Prefecture Industrial Promotion Hall." He then turned to Parvati, "Somewhat morbid metaphor."

"'Behold I have become death the destroyer of worlds' gloated my fiancé as he slew my fellow Sanjiyan Unkara as they tried to fight his mad plan to take over your mortal world. Eventually with that power I was able to put him in a deep sleep and began my search for the Ningen No Zou," Parvati said descending the steps into the devastated city. "I told myself I was looking for it so I could gain the holy power of being human when in reality I was looking for a way to avoid dealing with the fact that even non-oni around me would grow old and die."

"Well look at that. Little Parvati has made herself a tough cold personality to deal with the harsh reality of the real world," came a strong harsh voice. Turning Parvati and Shadi saw a man whose features so strong and hard they might as well have been carved from stone. On his forehead could be seen the sign of Wu.

"Who is this?"

"A long ago memory of my fiancé's Wu, Benares. Kaiyanwang Shiva may be sleeping away the centuries away but I doubt his Wu is. A detail that in my quest I did one worse than our late father and forgot all about him. Thankfully events reminded me of him."

"You talk like your father was an idiot."

"Great place this; plenty of places to train. I have got to find the boy and get him here right away," muttered a middle aged figure his balding head covered in a gray bandana.

"Who or what is this?" fumed Benares.

"I am the greatest martial artist trainer of the age, Saotome Genma," said the figure.

"Correction, you are a mental image of what has to be the most idiotic martial artist trainer of the age, Saotome Genma," laughed Parvati.

Genma glared at Parvati, "Looks like its time I taught you to respect your father, girl."

Parvati easily jumped over the wild swing, "You are my father only because Ranma adopted me, Pai, and Ranko into the Saotome clan."

"I have such a pathetic son that he adopts not one but three weak females into my family!" wailed Genma.

"Put a sock in it or rather a fist," growled Parvati as she punched Genma in the jaw. "You are lucky you are dead, Genma, because it saves me the trouble of putting you in a body cast every time I find out another example of the stupid lengths you went to train your son."

"Impossible, you are a weak girl I cannot be defeated by the likes of you."

"Wrong, you third rate baka. Benares is just a memory but you are even less than that; you are formed from all the stories Ranma told me of you. You and Benares are exactly what I expect you to be." Parvati smiled pointing to Benares, "Genma, that man said you could not fight your way out of wet paper bag because your Ryu is only useful for broken down relics."

Genma expression twisted into one of anger as he launched himself at Benares, "No one insults the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu and gets away with it."

"What the blazes? Who is this suicidal idiot?"

"Benares met my father via adoption, the late not always so great Saotome Genma. Pops met the ultimate training partner, a person you don't have to hold back on because for the most part he cannot die."

"Hey you're right. I just broke his neck and he is still up and moving. He'd be a perfect training partner for the boy if his skill was not so poor."

"This is impossible. No mortal is this strong or stupid!" cried Benares.

"We became overly dependent on our magic, Benares. The skills and abilities of the mortals have rapidly surpassed our own and those skills are more than enough to handle the 300 year out of date memories of you. While normally it would be fun watching you two memories pound each other silly Shadi and I have things to do so bye," laughed Parvati as she tossed a card into their midst causing them to both disappear.

"Well now that the sideshow is over, it's time to see that forgotten parts of my mind your Ankh can unlock."

A moment later in the real world Shadi's eyes flashed open his eyes filled with awe and a little sadness, "Such power, such potential, all gone in an instant of madness. Such a waste."

Parvati started crying. "Pegasus was right to say that in the end we are really human. For all our power and immortality we still have human weaknesses and failings. In addition to awakening the memory that the humanization process takes three Sanjiyan Unkara to work he found that Pai is not the created personality; I am."

"What?"

"Pai could not handle what happened to our people and so created me," Parvati then gave a bitter laugh, "I was a dumping ground for all of Pai's bad thoughts," Parvati then scowled and grabbed the other cask, "Hope you enjoy being human," she said pouring the contents over herself.

"Pai have one thing to say. PARVATI NO BAKA!" yelled a very wet Pai.

After getting Pai calmed down and talking to Parvati thanks to some warm water Ranko started talking to Sham Pu about her new status. As the evening came to an end and everyone went to sleep Shadow Pluto again checked her alarms in case the Sailor Pluto of Wiseman's timeline sent anybody through. The one flaw in her actions was she had forgotten that information as well as people could be sent through. So while Shadow Pluto slept (itself a strange new experience for her) the Time Gates of Nephi's timeline reached out and responded to the only mind similar to that of their protector in the past they had sensed Nephi in. Because Shadow Pluto'a dream was on the most drastic changes and of built in safeguards the Time Gates instructions to the magical items of the present were minimal on a planetary level. Their results however were going to affect the entire world.

~*~*RS*~*~

In Hiroshima Sakura woke up and smiled. Today was the day of the big test. She literally flew down the stairs to eat so she wouldn't be late her Takuhi right behind her. During breakfast her father would throw out the occasional question his wings draped back over his chair. Her mother nodded approvingly at Sakura's replies with the pride clear in her three eyes. After hugging her parents Sakura walked to school and was quickly joined by her friends Ryoko and Eric. Ryoko commented how nervous she was her black ebony wings twitching. Sakura smiled and told her friend not to be so nervous, Eric laughed his fangs catching in the early morning light a stark contrast to his blue skin and said it was only natural to be nervous but the trick was to turn that to your advantage. Ryoko laughed as they continued to school.

Principal Mordrid pulled out his watch the morning light playing off his delicate features making his tapered ears look longer. He smiled seeing Sakura, Ryoko, and Eric. They were his best students this year which meant their testing would be an inspiration for the other students. He was happy that Sakura had fellow immortals as friends. Even at 1000 years a High Elf's lifespan was nothing to a Demon-Sanjiyan Unkara; he hoped his Sanjiyan Unkara wife would not morn too much when he finally passed way. Of course there were the usual silly rumors that floated around when you had a Lust Demon or Succubi as friends. Though compared to when he went to school some 35 years ago the rumors regarding Sakura were quite mild. Smiling he fired a Ki blast in the air signaling that there were only 10 minutes left before school started. Closing his watch Principal Mordrid walked into his school the 52 star US and Japanese state flags fluttering in the breeze above him.

Outside Hiroshima there were a couple of female Demon Hunters trying to figure out what had happened. One moment they have been fighting your typical run of the mill I want to ravish women perverted demon and the next moment he ran off into the city yelling something about his brothers. When they used their powers on the city they were stunned. There was still a population of 2 million in it but nearly all of it was _not_ human. A good proportion was a whole host of different demon types mixed in with very magical beings they couldn't even begin to identify. The older woman sat down and wondered when Rod Serling was going to show up and explain just what in the world was going on.

In the royal palace Tennō Heika was wishing _anyone_ would tell him what was going on. Earlier that day his ancestor Omikami Amaterasu had come and talked at length with him. At least it had been the Sanjiyan Unkara that Pegasus introduced as Amaterasu. In any case she told him of another history where his father had been given the knowledge and power to change the outcome of WWII and prevent a lot of needless death and senseless lost of honor. The price had been a very high though; his father's humanity, even his very identity as Emperor of Japan, and finally his country as a sovereign nation. Having been woken out of a partially frightening nightmare where he confronted his father demanding answers he heard the muffled crying of a woman. Putting on a bathrobe he followed the sound to the bathroom. In it she found his mother Nagako crying her head in her hands saying "No. No," over and over again.

"What is wrong Nagako?" he asked pulling her hands from her face.

"I came in to wash my face with some cold water and I changed into this," Nagako said looking up. Akihito gasped at what he saw. It was not so much seeing his mother as she looked some 50 years ago but the fact she had three eyes.

"You're a Sanjiyan Unkara!" Akihito whispered marveling at the blessing his wife had been given. Then his wonderment turned to horror as he remembered that in the other history that had been what his mother had been changed into. Bolting from the room Akihito ran to his dress closet and threw it open. Shaking like a leaf he quickly went through it and finally pulled out a WWII US Army brigadier general's dress uniform decorated with metals. "It cannot be," he whispered looking at the name tag in shock.

"Akihito, what is it. What is wrong?" asked Nagako walking up and pulling the uniform so she could see the nameplate. She then gasped her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she read the tag aloud, "H. Yamato?"

~*~*RS*~*~

Early morning found Ranko talking with Kasumi, "Now Kasumi, certainly you have other things you want to do besides housework."

"Yes Little Mist. Now that I am back you no longer have to put your dreams on hold," smiled Skyfeather before giving Soun a gaze that would have melt steel.

Before the conversation could go any further Pegasus walked or rather stumbled in. "Pegs, what happened? You look worst than Ranma must have after learning the Neko-Ken," asked Ranko.

"Two hours of trying to deal with about every official in Japan wanting to know what in the blazes is going on, and you have no clue will do that," said Pegasus as he stumbled his way to the TV and turned it on.

"Again no explanation for the mysterious transformations of Hiroshima and Nagasaki has been offered," said the newswoman, "Strangely despite the fact almost no one human can be found in the cities and a total change in the architecture no panic has been reported among the residents," The woman blinked and held her hand to her ear, "I have just heard reports of a huge black dragon with the markings of a US fighter plane leaving the royal palace and heading toward the Castle of OtherWorlds."

Frowning Ranko ran up and turned down the volume and held up a finger, "Listen. Do you hear it?"

"Flapping as if from a giant pair of wings," said Akane as they all made their way to the backyard. There in the backyard was a black dragon that seemed to shrink in size as it landed.

The Dragon seemed to think on something and then spoke as it lowered its neck so its rider could dismount. "Nagako, my thermos please."

"This is wrong," replied the woman pulling out a thermos and pouring a cup of water on the head of the dragon. "You're dead. I was at your bed side when you _died_," she continued as the dragon morphed into a Japanese man in his early 20's wearing a WWII era US military uniform.

"What in the blazes?" came Pendragon's voice from the Castle, "US Army Brigadier General Hirohito Yamato? Excuse my language but what the hell are you doing in this timeline?"

Hirohito frowned and pulled out a book that said _Phoenix das Feuer_ on it, "I was hoping you could tell me why two of my timeline's cites and myself at in your world and why my counterpart's wife and her family has my family's abilities."

"Good thing this is Sunday because I think it is going to be one long day. Well brother it looks like your week is going to be really interesting," chuckled Ranko as she went to bathroom to change forms.

~*~*RS*~*~

"Ranma your sister Ranko has an interesting knack for understatement," sighed Nabiki as she drank her fourth cup of coffee. "I need something stronger than this to wake up I really do," muttered Nabiki, "That is assuming this isn't a nightmare brought on by me accidentally eating one of Akane efforts in cooking."

"What is that about my cooking?" glared Akane.

"Your cooking is great by Sanjiyan Unkara standards," said Ranma, "the problem is Sanjiyan Unkara can handle stuff that makes mortals not used to it ill."

"Morning," said Pegasus as he sat or rather collapsed on the mat, "At least I think it is still morning," Pegasus poured himself come coffee.

"Pegs be careful with that, Nabs made it pretty strong," said Ranma as Pegasus gulped down the cup. "By the way how is it going?"

"Other than reality seems to have taken the bullet train to the Twilight Zone by way of the Outer Limits we're doing fine," Pegasus gulped down another cup of the coffee, "Turns out General Hirohito Yamato and family along with Hiroshima and Nagasaki practically radiate Jusenkyo magic."

"Are your trying to tell me somebody decided to douse two entire cities and the royal family? Pegs, Jusenkyo is large but it is not _that_ large and besides it cannot bring back the dead," frowned Ranma.

"No Jusenkyo cannot bring back the dead but it is not just **Emperor Shōwa **who has been returned to the world of the living," Pegasus put out three pictures, "These are all pictures of the Hiroshima Prefecture Industrial Promotion Hall which was near ground zero of the atomic bomb blast."

"Two before pictures and one after picture. So?" asked Nabiki.

"Only one of those pictures is before," Pegasus said picking up one of the pictures that Nabiki had thought was a before picture, "This is that hall as it appears today." Pegasus then tossed the picture down, "Jusenkyo can do many things but it only affects living creatures. It cannot remake cites, rewrite books, or make people who are supposed to have been dead for 50 years live again. I don't think for all their power the Millennium Items have the ability to do all that," Pegasus looked at his cup, "What bothers me is Shadow Pluto showed me the alarms system she had set up. There is no way a switch like in the short story "Sidewise In Time" by Murray Leinster could have happened without setting off every alarm she had. By process of elimination the only way this could happen is if magic items of this world this history were used to transform the cities and the royal family."

"But why? And why did it only work on the forms," asked Nabiki.

"Since there has been no panic in either Hiroshima or Nagasaki I suspect more than form has been effected in those cities. As to why the minds of the royal family were not effected my only guess is what ever was used to do this ran out of juice."

"I can tell you what was used to change the memories of everyone," spat Black Lady walking in her eyes full of fury, "The same blasted thing my mother used to rewrite her memories of her battles with Queen Beryl, that damn Ginzuishou of hers."

"You really got to stop talking to Wiseman. He is making you paranoid about your own mother," sighed Pegasus, "Besides the only person even remotely fitting your description was Sailor V who was fighting something over in England. We were a little busy with our Dark Kingdom problem and shortly after we finally ended it whatever was going on in England stopped too."

"Oh that is rich," laughed Black Lady, "Sailor V was Sailor Venus's original name when she operated in England. There was a brief hiatus until she showed up here in Japan; that means this time period's version of my airheaded mother _will_ be showing up. Believe me, she at times can be denser then that Kuno buffoon I have been watching these people use for a punching bag."

"You have been watching us?" asked Akane.

"Gives me something to do while waiting for mother to come back from the future and start screwing up this world. Looks like Sailor Pluto managed to do something really dumb this time but how who knows."

"Shadow Pluto or Shades as I like to call her assures me that Sailor Pluto is not involved in this mess," commented Pegasus.

"Oh, how can you be sure?" sneered Black Lady.

"Because the only energy trail that Shades could find went back to Nephi's timeline. Sailor Pluto in that timeline was gutted like a fish," replied Pegasus.

Black Lady nodded frowning as Steelfeather looked up from her cup, "Tomorrow Kuno is going to be ranting about the foul sorcerer being responsible," grumbled Steelfeather, "Please can we have Pendragon along so I can use her scabbard? I really want to teach that idiot some manners."

"I don't think the average person is up to seeing how a Wu is indestructible," glared Pegasus. "I have and unfortunately so did Mokuba, and the poor kid has had nightmares ever since."

Mai stopped in mid spoonful and looked at Pegasus, "What do you mean Wu? I thought Akane, Ranma, and your niece were the only Wu here."

"I wondered how the scabbard of Excalibur healed and when I saw some of the wounds Pendragon smoking like those of my niece I used my Eye to see if I was right. The scabbard is a perfect example of somebody literally putting their soul into their work; enough of a soul that the scabbard turns anyone wearing it into a Wu by temporarily pulling a part of the soul into it."

"So Ranko, if she had been thinking a little more clearly, could have used the scabbard rather than turning me into a Wu," growled Akane.

"Akane, put yourself in Ranko's or Ranma's position," glared Pegasus, "You had been mortally wounded and they had been talking about the option of making Ranma's future wife Wu. Even Pendragon who was there was so shocked she didn't even think of her scabbard and she has had the thing for 40 years and used it on Genma off and on for seven years. Stress is not conducive to making calm rational choices."

"I now understand why Honored One Ranko favored you, Pegasus," said Ke Lun hopping in on her stick. "You have wisdom far beyond your years."

Pegasus nodded, "But it is not been easily won wisdom, Ke Lun. Quite frankly I am glad you came here. I have to admit I am out of my depth here. I have got to get to Duelist Kingdom and make sure all the safeguards I have put in place still work. I also need to talk to whoever runs the high school so I can get you all to Duelist Kingdom for the remaining time we have before the tournament. I want options in case things go south despite my safeguards."

"What about our regular schooling, Pegasus?" asked Nabiki.

"I had home schooling for my niece until she had aged enough mentally to deal with the fact she would look 18 regardless of her being 10, 110 or 1,010. Since nearly all of her teachers were duel monsters I still have them on the Island."

"But Pegs you have been saying that with a few exceptions Duel Monsters have no will. How can someone like that teach?" asked Ranma.

"Perhaps slave mentality would be a better term. While they have next to no self will they obey readily and without question. I have been trying to break them of that but it has been an uphill battle. The best I have been able to do is give them very general instructions and then keep away from them as much as possible. Not ideal I grant you but it has proved better than any other solution I have come up with."

"You know there will be one bright spot. Instead of two whole weeks without Kuno we get four," commented Ranma.

"How soon can you tell the school and when do I get packed?" asked Akane.

~*~*RS*~*~

Nabiki got up and putting on her succubi costume made her way to the dinning room for breakfast. Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom Castle was large and even had a dungeon like basement. But it was not wild extravagance but practicality that drove the building of this structure. It had two purposes: as a hotel of sorts for the finalists who would be given three days to prepare for their Shadow Matches and as a training ground for ShadowBeings.

The training part had been the most frightening. Sneaking around she had seen first hand what a Wu really was and ran back to her room terrified. Skyfeather had come in and comforted her; in the soft wings she had fallen asleep waking up the next morning in her mother's embrace. Nabiki then decided to talk to the only other person to see what she had seen and relate to the fear she was feeling: Kaiba Mokuba. The two had struck up an immediate friendship as well with Mokuba's new guardian Mayuan. The ShadowBeing was a girl who, saved from stoning, had willing gave her life to be the guardian of her savior who she believed had been reincarnated as Kaiba Seto. So Mayuan would listen with rapture as Mokuba would talk about the life he and his brother had had.

True to Pegasus' word their schooling had not stopped when they came to Duelist Kingdom. In fact if anything Nabiki thought the education here was much better than what she got at her own school. But she had also seen why Pegasus had wanted his niece to attend a regular school; meaningful social interaction here was very minimal. Pegasus had had a nice double western wedding ceremony with Soun as best man and herself as bridesmaid for Ranma and Akane while Pegasus was best man and Mayuan as bridesmaid for Panik and Liltha. It had been kind of funny when Mayuan had found out that catching the bouquet supposedly meant you were next to get married; the former human now dragonoid girl had blushed like crazy as she had managed to catch both bouquets. At least that was somewhat normal. The honeymoon was anything but as Nabiki recalled the event related to her by Panik.

**Begin flashback to previous week. Hong Kong, China**

"We are here to see Mr. Aguri," said Panik.

"Mr. Aguri is not in but that woman with you..," replied the woman.

"She is not the only otherworldly being here," smiled Panik.

Nodding the woman let the five people in. "I am Li Ling Ling the assistant editor. I am sorry but my Japanese is a little rusty."

"The letter Professor Fujii wrote didn't say anything about your business being publishing company," said Ranma picking up a magazine off the top of a stack.

"We published occult magazines before the whole _Ghostbusters_ boom started," said Li Ling Ling pulling a book off the shelf, "Until the appearance of the League I thought all these were just stories. How much is real?"

"Well the creatures are real but the stories about them and their powers are a mixture of truth, conjecture, and outright fabrication," said Liltha.

"So the story about Sanjiyan Unkara consuming a human soul once during its lifetime is just that? A story?" asked Ling Ling.

"Consuming a human soul?" asked Ukyo stepping back from Li Ling Ling in horror. "Pai, Parvati, Ranko, Akane, what the hell is she talking about?"

"It says right here. 'Sanjiyan Unkara will once in their immortal life devour a human soul and the one whose soul will become one of the undead and their body shall never parish.'"

"Oh it must be talking about a Wu," said Ranma, "Well I can tell you that devour part is pure crap. Thanks to the _Sazan Ryu_ I have a better knowledge on the nature of the human soul than most people. The reality is a part of the soul is removed and merged with the Sanjiyan Unkara. So Akane has part of my soul and Ranko has part of hers."

Ling Ling looked up at Akane, "You're saying she is a Sanjiyan Unkara?"

"And a Wu," smiled Ranma.

"Then if the Triclops are real then demons are also real."

"Quite real as some of us Sanjiyan Unkara are called demons by you mortals," smiled Parvati humor in all three of her open eyes. "Then there are the _true_ demons."

"Uhhhh. Duhhh," babbled Ling Ling letting the book fall to the floor.

"Oh great. Wonder what this mortal will do? Fall down in worship or run away screaming?" grumbled Parvati.

Ling Ling frowned glaring at Parvati, "WORSHIP? Why on Earth would I want to worship you?"

Parvati's smirk changed into a genuine smile, "That is a question I often wish earlier humans like the Greeks or the Hindus had asked themselves," Parvati then frowned, "But why did you ask about demons?"

"We have been approached by a client that is having demon problems. Before I would have jumped at the chance as I thought demons and monsters didn't exist. But now..."

"But now you are wondering if these demons are real," finished Akane.

"The client is one of the richest men in Hong Kong and each time the offer has been raised. The last offer was for the equivalent of 5,000 US dollars. Either this guy is panicking or he has a real problem and quite frankly I don't know what to do."

"Why don't we talk with his representative? It may be nothing but if it is something at least you will have somebody who has a chance of handling it," said Panik.

"Panik, we should at least secure the Ningen No Zou Professor Fujii said this place had information on before we go around playing Demon Hunters," stated Parvati.

"I have no knowledge of this Ningen No Zou but I do have this envelope called "Humanity" left by Professor Fujii."

Opening it up Parvati frowned at the contents. "A picture of the Ningen No Zou," Turning it over she read a note on the back. "Currently in possession of Huang Song Li."

"But that is the name of the person who wants to hire the company."

"Supposed demon activity around the Ningen No Zou? Next time this person contacts you, you will accept. Someone may be playing around with things they do not understand," Parvati said simply.

Several hours later Ranma was looking at the series of three long gash marks all over the room in the expensive house they were now in. "If these belong to what my sister thinks they belong to we are in trouble."

"What does she think they belong too?" asked Akane.

"A Tou-Chao. And as far as she knows they can only be brought to this world by magic. Sanjiyan Unkara magic."

"Why one of Pai's race terrify household?"

"Humans as well as Wu can use Sanjiyan Unkara magic. In fact we would be better off if it is a Wu because a human who could do this often would have to be as skilled in Ki manipulation as I am."

"Ranma would prefer a Wu to a human?" asked Pai frowning.

"I think it has to do with the skill involved," said Ukyo.

"Right, remember what Sham Pu said. Raw power on its own is not enough. Properly used skill can overcome raw power, but Wu or human what we are dealing with here is not going to be easy."

"Welcome everyone, I am sorry for the delay. I am Huang Song Li master of this household," said a woman with slightly pointed ears as she walked in.

"I though females were mistresses," **whap** "HEY WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Ranma at Akane removing the chair from his head.

"Because brother say something stupid?" asked Pai who then cocked her head to one side. "Why sister Paravati not want Pai to say anything about mistresses being additions to wife?"

"Because that is nearly as bad," sighed Akane.

"Ok if you three are done," said Panik. "Now, Huang Song Li, could you tell just what is going on?"

Several hours later the group was in their rooms talking. "Possible possession in addition to a Tou-Chao running around. Panik, how much ShadowRealm Ki you have in your dueling deck?" asked Ranma.

"Enough that he or I can call up a few level 4s or lower creatures and some magic and trap cards," said Liltha.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a voice.

"That was Ling Ling," said Ranma before he and everyone else left the room. Moments later they all found Ling Ling pointing in horror to a bloody figure on the floor. "That's Mrs. Huang!" exclaimed Ranma.

Panik rushed over and pulled Huang off the floor, "She is still alive. But I have no healing magic cards in my deck, only healing trap cards."

"Well thanks to Pops I do," said Ranma pulling out a card. "Dian Keto the Cure Master."

"What are you doing in the master's study?" asked the butler as he and the rest of the household ran into the room while Dian Keto used his healing magic.

"Keeping the lady of the household from bleeding to death, Mr Chou," scowled Panik as he looked over at a wall and pointed, "And I would say why she was attacked has something to do with what ever is in that previously hidden safe."

"Boy, something sure wanted in there real bad," said Ranma looking at the claw marks.

"We can worry about what is in the safe later," said Panik.

"Huh? But Dian Keto the Cure Master..," started Ranma.

"Healed her most serious injuries but not all of them."

"Alright Panik, you've made your point," Ranma pulled out a card, "And it's time to make mine. Come forth Hero of the East," Ranma looked at the samurai like figure standing there and pointed to the safe. "Protect what is in there until we return."

"Yes, master," intoned the warrior in a cold voice.

Several minutes later everyone was watching the video tape of the camera that had watched the safe, "All things still point to a Tou-Chao but that means there is someone or something summoning them here," scowled Ranma as the video showed three claw marks appear in the floor and then hit Mrs. Huang, "Let's go back over the room."

Back in the room with the safe Pai took a step and stumbled, "Oh."

"Pai what's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Floor's rotten and Pai twist ankle."

"Rotten floor? In a place like this?" asked Ling Ling.

"She is right. That doesn't make sense," said Ranma leaning down and knocking on the floor. "Sounds solid enough. Hmmm?"

"What is it, Ranma?" asked Panik.

"We're not alone in this room," said Ranma standing up. He then spun around and pointed. "LOOK!" Everyone stared as three deep gouges appeared and approached them.

"SHIT! It is that invisible thing again," yelled Panik

"Panik, get Ling Ling out of here," yelled Akane. The rest of us will keep this thing busy," Akane pulled out a card, "Let's see if this works against you. Swords of Revealing Light!" Akane blinked as nothing happened, "What happened?"

"Ki, Akane. You forgot to power it up with Ki," yelled Ranma. "Kuan-Yaa!"

"Ranma miss. Pai's turn. Cha-Lieh-Chong!" **kaboom** "Shit Pai miss."

"Dark magic attack!" yelled Liltha. "Damn it that thing is too fast and agile for ranged attacks."

"Akane, LOOK OUT!" yelled Ranma as the thing plowed right into Akane tearing her in half as Ukyo cover her mouth in an effort not to throw up.

"The pain," moaned Akane who then got mad. "I am going to kill you, you little whatever you are," she then tried to stand, "Damn it why can't I stand?"

"Because that thing literally tore you in half. If you were not Wu you would be dead like Mr. Huang."

"I still have my card," growled Akane her upper part glowing bright red, "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"

"What wrong with swords?" asked Pai as the swords flickered in and out of existence.

"Evidently being torn in half has disrupted Akane's Ki flow and her ward summons," scowled Ranma. "But they are working well enough to do this," Ranam said forming a spirit staff and throwing it at the creature impaling it.

"I got back as soon... What the hell happened in here?" asked Panik looking at the destruction all around him.

"Proof we all need training. Gads that was pathetic," grumbled Ranma walking over to Akane whose wounds were starting to smoke. "Come let me help you get back together," Ranma said lifting the upper part of Akane's body to where the lower part was. "Akane, it would help if you weren't making those strange sounds."

"Ok by the Kami. I feel sick," said Akane as she reformed. At which point she and Ukyo threw up.

"You ok?" asked Ranma.

"Am I ok?" glared Akane, "I just got a good look at my own intestines and I threw up. Does that sound ok? RANMA-WU NO BAKA" **wham**

"Uh Saotome-san, it would help if you did not hit Ranma. It's a little hard on the furniture," said Panik sweat dropping.

"I noticed; I broke a perfectly good chair," Akane glared at Ranma as Ukyo dry heaved, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Akane. Guess I got use to Pendragon using the scabbard to carve up Pops every time he did something really stupid. That was usually about once a month."

Akane then turned toward Panik. "And your excuse?"

"I have seen Hotaru train. Compared to that what happened to you was minor," gestured Panik.

"What... No, I don't think I want to know. I am going to have enough nightmares as it is," said Ukyo.

"Nightmares. Yes that does describe what has happened here very well," said a soft voice from the entrance.

"Mrs. Huang! You should not be up," exclaimed Panik as Ranma ran over to the tottering woman.

"Panik is right. You can barely stand," said Ranma as the woman slowly moved her way to the safe.

"Panik was right. Everything points to the item my husband acquired through the black market. It is obviously more than a simple katami."

"A katami?" asked Parvati, "That means keepsake or heirloom."

"Yes, the item in this case from the Manchu dynasty," said Huang-san throwing the safe open.

"Good grief," muttered Panik.

"The Ningen No Zou!" frowned Parvati.

"Not only that but that safe was shielded in some way. With it open I can see that the Ningen No Zou radiates Ki very similar to the Millennium Items. Parvati, get some of your gems stones out and let's get this thing home," said Ranma stepping toward the statue.

Chou stepped in front of Ramna. "I cannot allow you to take the statue."

"Oh for... I not my Pops; we're not going to _take_ it. Parvati is going to pay for it. Besides with the amount of Ki this thing it pumping out that safe is not going to shield it much longer anyhow," reaching forward but getting Chou's shoulder instead of the statue, "What the... You've been exposed to what looks like Sanjiyan Unkara summoning magic and recently too."

"Tou-Chao. Kill them," said Chou calmly.

**slash** "Damn thing gutted me," said Ranma holding his stomach as Chao grabbed the statue and started running.

"Oh no you don't, Chao!" said Ukyo as she tossed her battle spatula at Chao's feet, **trip, CRASH**

"Hero of the East, stop that thing!" yelled Ranma clutching his stomach as smoke came from it.

"Yes master," **slash** **thunk**

"That thing is more powerful than a level 4!" exclaimed Akane as Chao started to pulled himself off the floor, "How the hell do we stop it?"

"Liltha, time to ring this thing's bell," said Panik throwing his deck to his wife.

"Ceremonial Bell in defense mode," **clank** "Dark Magic attack!" **blast** "Anyone for charred Tou-Chao?"

**BANG** **BANG** "You killed my husband you murdering thief," said Mrs. Huang holding a gun in both her hands.

Ranma pulled out a card and activated it, "Hey Chou, sure you have the right one?" asked Ranma lifting up the ShadowRealm copy of the Ningen No Zou.

"Two Ningen No Zou?" was all Chou got out before Huang's next bullet caught him between the eyes.

"Now who wants to call the cops and explain this mess to them?" asked Liltha.

**End flashback to previous week Hong Kong, China**

Nabiki shook her head entering the dining room. Sitting in a chair happily typing on a portable computer was Ling Ling smiling at all the nice money the knowledge Pegasus had would net her. In another chair was Song Li looking as somber as always. Everyone else but Pegasus was also dressed up as a ShadowBeings. Ranma as expected had taken on the guise of Karate Man, Akane and Pai were both decked out as Goddess of the Third Eye, Panik dressed as Vampire Lord which if anything make him seem even more menacing, Sham Pu as the Amazon Warrior, and Kasumi was dressed as the woman on the Graceful Charity card. According to Pegasus the cruise ship would arrive here shortly and Pegasus wanted the players to be comfortable around ShadowBeings. Nabiki noticed an empty seat, "Where is Mai?"

"She wants to duel with the rest of the contestants and left last night," frowned Pegasus.

"That means I may get to test her," commented Panik who smiled, "As my own wife Liltha shows a dueling ShadowBeing is a wondrous thing. Hey, Ranma, remember there are others who need to eat too!" scowled Panik watching Ranma grab the last pancake.

"Speaking of eating why didn't Mai stay for breakfast? Matter of fact I have noticed that she didn't eat much," said Akane.

"She is likely like Steelfeather. Seems she could live off the Ki around her for weeks on end. Helped when Pops wanted to be stingy with the food," explained Ranma.

"That was anytime the fat bastard was hungry which seemed to be all the bloody time," frowned Steelfeather. "I noticed that Mai did take some supplies with her."

"Well the arenas are scattered around the island so some are not the easiest to get to after eating at the restaurant."

Then everyone heard four notes, "Ah Beethoven's 5th symphony. That means the Maidens of the Moonlight have returned. Hopefully with the God cards," smiled Pegasus as he rose from his chair. Walking to the huge double doors he had leading to a balcony Pegasus threw them open and found himself staring into the face of a very angrily girl. "We were only able to retrieve one of the God cards and we found this person digging that one up. As you requested we brought her here," said one of the Maidens of the Moonlight handing Pegasus a card.

Pegasus frowned looking at the torque around the girl's neck, "Well, if it isn't the Millennium Item wielder I entrusted the God Cards to. Mind telling me what you were doing, Isis Ishtar?"

"I might ask you the same question, Maximillion Pegasus, and will you tell these whatever they are to let me go. They have been holding me for the last two full weeks."

"They are ShadowBeings. My fault, I told them to bring the god cards and anyone messing with them in three weeks time," said Pegasus looking at the card. "Obelisk the Tormentor better known as Geb. Time to meet some fellow Sanjiyan Unkara. Come I will need you to bring Geb out."

Midway through the dining room Isis shouted, "Give me back my card!"

Pegasus spun around his face full of fury. "This is NOT _your_ card, mine, or anyone else's; this is an intelligent being not a piece of furniture! Understand, Isis-girl?" bellowed Pegasus with the god card in his hand.

Isis gulped and backed up from Pegasus but to her credit did not back down, "No, I do not understand! What do you mean that is an intelligent being?"

"Exactly that, Isis-girl," said Pegasus placing the card face up on the table. "Sorry ladies but I need your Ki to bring him out."

"We exist only to serve," said the three Maidens of the Moonlight as one.

"I know and at times that is the problem. I tribute three Maidens of the Moonlight to summon forth Obelisk the Tormentor better known as Geb Egyptian god of earth."

The three ShadowBeings were replaced by a huge blue skinned creature who had to squat so he did not go through the roof. His eyes settled on Parvati, "Who are you fellow godling?" boomed the being's voice.

"I am Saotome Parvati and this is my brother Ranma. We also house the minds of our sisters Ranko and Pai."

Geb nodded and turned to face Pegasus, "I know you. You recreated the access point by which I could be called into this world."

"Yes and for that I am sorry, Geb. If I had known then what I know now I would not have been so disrespective," said Pegasus bowing his head.

"That you defended my right as an intelligent being and used the name I originally gave to you mortals shows that you have great promise, for a mortal."

Geb then turned toward Isis, "You I do not like. Your brother and your people are why my wife and our father are not with me now."

"Geb, if you wouldn't mind could you change into something a little more suitable to the size of the room? How about the form the Egyptians knew you in?" asked Pegasus.

Nodding Geb shrunk in size and changed shape until he was a six foot man covered in greenery with green hair and a brownish face. Geb then looked critically at Mayuan. "Now I understand why Pharaoh-Priest Horemheb choose you over me. He saw even then your potential to be stronger than any of us."

Geb turned back to Isis, "Ishtar Isis, I want to know just why you were digging up the card that held me entrusted to you by Pegasus and explain fully so my fellow deities can understand."

Isis gulped, "I belong to a group known as the Tomb-Keepers who keep Pharaoh's memory and the secret of the God cards. My brother was chosen to receive the honor and burden of carrying the information to the next generation."

"If I was told the procedure correctly your people stupidly tattooed a chosen one with the information. The process was painful and could if the subject was unwilling result in insanity," frowned Pegasus.

"Oh great another Neko-ken," groaned Ranma, "Let me guess. This time your little method went wrong and your brother has gone totally nuts."

"My brother is not nuts," snarled Isis "he has been possessed by an evil spirit. There was always a risk that would happen but the method had always worked in the past."

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!" exploded Ranma. "Pops put me through the Neko-ken because like an idiot he never read the manual all the way through. But you collection of baka knew the risks and still went through a process that has resulted in another Neko-ken trainee want-a-be running around? Congratulations, your entire people are officially dumber than my late father."

"I have to agree with the young Wu on this," said Ke Lun who had been sitting quietly during the meal. "Your people seemed to have combined all the flaws of the Kisses with Genma's method of hope it will not blow up in your face. The problem is it is not just your people that will suffer because of your foolishness but the entire world. So exactly what is your brother doing?"

Isis slumped under the gaze of everyone in the room, "Merik is using a bunch of people called Rare Hunter Ghouls to find the God cards."

"I have heard of these Rare Hunter Ghouls," frowned Pegasus, "They are a nasty bunch that collects and sales the rarest Duel Monsters cards there are keeping the most powerful for themselves. This tournament will draw them like ants to honey. Part of me is hoping Marik does show up so we can shut him down but part of me is hoping he doesn't because it could endanger everyone on this island."

"Because the nutcase likely has two of the three god cards as it is?" asked Skyfeather.

"Yes. The Ki required for such a summoning could easily cause the bridge realm for the finals to form way too early. Here in the castle it is not a problem. Out there, big problem," Pegasus then glared at Isis. "Anything else we need to know about your brother?"

"He has the Millennium Rod," replied Isis.

Unknown to anyone said brother was smiling sinisterly from the deck of the yacht he was on gripping his Millennium Rod as it rapidly approaching the island. The power he had sensed from the building designed to house the delegates of the new League of OtherWorlds was incredible. Ishtar Marik figured that certainly that anyone wielding that kind of power would also have the remaining God card in their possession. Marik's only problem was keeping control over his puppet who actually owned this yacht; it seemed that the closer to the island they go the more effort it took to control his puppet. No matter he simply had to get close enough and he could use the lifeboat on board so that he and his rare Hunter ghouls could get to the island itself.

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranma focused his senses on the crowd below as Pegasus made his announcement. Ranma frowned as he detected the now familiar ShadowRealm Ki of a Millennium Item. Unfortunately due to the amount of ShadowRealm Ki on the island he could not get a fix on where in the crowd the item was. Coughing Ranma nodded when Pegasus glanced at him. Keeping up the smile Pegasus finished his speech and nodded back and they both reentered the castle.

"You sensed it?"

"I sensed another Millennium Item down there alright; couldn't get a fix on it though. Shadow Pluto having better luck?"

"Yes I have had luck, all bad," said Shadow Pluto storming in like a small thunderhead, "Nephi finally let me find out that in her world her history a Shadow Game resulted in Joey, Tea, Tristian, and Mai turning into ShadowBeings. Oh and here is the fun part; Tea is supposedly a reincarnated Sanjiyan Unkara."

"But Mai is already a ShadowBeing," responded Ranma.

"Different history, Ranma. Nephi give you any clues?" asked a worried Pegasus.

"Only that it will happen some time tonight and there is something about ShadowRealm Ki and the duels themselves that prevents the Time Gates from seeing that particular point in the future."

"That is about par for the course," grumbled Pegasus. "Ranma..."

"Already on it, Pegasus," said Ranma running down the hallway to the main library where Mayuan and Parvati were.

"I just hope we have enough time," muttered Pegasus.

~*~*RS*~*~

Near the middle of the day at Arena 146, Seto scowled as Yugi continued to duel the robed figure that called himself Wiseman. This should have been his duel. His eyes glanced over at his brother the Harpie Lady's wings draped over his him like a cloak and noticed Mokuba clutching the feathers tightly in his hands. 'My brother is so afraid that he is looking to anything for protection.' Seto then turned his attention back to the duel. 'I don't care who you are Wiseman; no one hurts my family.'

Wiseman drew his next card and laughed. "I will let you on a little secret Yugi. One I have shared with Pegasus and little Mokuba. Back when this was the present and I was still a flesh and blood human I had another name, Kaiba."

"What? That guy is joking right Yuge? I mean there is no way he can be Kaiba, can he?" asked Joey.

"You doubt my word? How else do you think I got three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck? Better yet how about I use Polymerization to fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to form a creature beyond all power, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"What?" exclaimed Joey, "I thought under the new rules you couldn't directly summon anything above level 4."

"You are only partly correct as this is a fusion summons not a normal summons," said Wiseman. "The only restriction is that they must be played for Monster Reborn to be used to resummon them," Wiseman said leaning forward, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon neutron blast! Wipe Summon Skull from the field."

"No, I don't care if you are from the future Wiseman. There is no way either I or my big brother could become you. You are a fake, a fraud Wiseman," snarled Mokuba. "Yugi, Pegasus told me Wiseman is from _one_ future while Nephi is from another. That means he only mimic strategy he has seen in his past," yelled Mokuba as Yugi calmly studied the situation. "You can still beat this jerk."

Nephi who had been watching the little demonstration of Wiseman's skill chuckled. "You have that right, Mokuba. In the world that I remember as history my father _Pharaoh_ Wiseman was able to beat the ShadowRealm fragment of Seto's personally used as an eliminator and from what I have seen this guy is not in Seto's class much less that of my father Yugi."

Yugi turned and looked at Nephi his mouth open in shock. "Father?"

"Yep, you are my father Pharaoh Wiseman and Tea is my mother Mistress Millennium. You defeated this thing before father and ironically it was with what Seto regarded as the most useless card in your deck," finished Nephi smiling at Seto with a smug look in her eyes.

Yugi nodded and looking at the card he just pulled smiled as if in understanding, "Even with the new rules I can still use Karibo in defense mode and combine it with Multiply."

"Karibo? I would have expected better from you Yugi. Even as effect monsters go that card is a joke," said Wiseman who then laughed again at the card he had pulled, "Here is insult to injury. I equip my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Dragon Treasure raising him to 4800/4100."

"As if that thing wasn't powerful enough," said Joey.

"True on its own the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon did have enough firepower to blast the god card God of the Stone Tower, Obelisk from the field but it is so much more fun to show your opponent just how hopeless their situation is. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon neutron blast!" Wiseman then leaned forward as more Karibo replaced the ones destroyed.

"That just goes to prove you cannot be Seto Kaiba," said Nephi in a condescending manner. "I have no idea why Pegasus kept up the charade by calling you Kaiba-boy but there is no way my father's best opponent in Duel Monsters would make such a basic blunder especially after he had encountered it before."

"It has been 1,000 years and I have been working to wiping Crystal Tokyo out for much of that time," growled Wiseman, "You may have been able to repeat this move earlier than happened in my history, Yugi; but it will not help you win this match."

"I disagree, Wiseman. I will win because I fight for my family and my friends" glared Yugi, "I play the Mystical Elf in defense mode equipping her with the Book of Secret Arts raising its attack and defense by 300. I also play one card face down," said Yugi.

Wiseman seemed to shake with fury, "You fight for your family and friends? I fight for the welfare of the whole world! I fight to stop an idealistic idiot named Sailor Moon from turning everyone she does not exile to Nemesis into a vacant shell with no will of their own," Wiseman then chuckled. "I play Lord of D in defense mode to protect my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon from any trap or magic cards you may have. I also play one card face down as well as Stop Defense. Say goodbye to your annoying furballs, Yugi. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon neutron blast!"

Yugi smiled, "You forgot about my face down card Wiseman. Mirror Force."

"No, I didn't, Yugi. As my face down card is Negate Attack. With Stop Defense out all I have to do is wait until my next turn and wipe your monsters from the field."

Yugi smiled at the next card he drew. "I play Copycat as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode."

"Copycat?" Wiseman exclaimed his hooded face turning to the Mystical Elf as he gripped the sides of the dueling box. "But the Mystical Elf has the special effect of transferring her attack strength to any other monster on your side of the field."

"Glad you know the rules, Wiseman. Consider this a message from the real Kaiba Seto, you lose!"

Wiseman slumped slightly as his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and life points were both wiped out. "You may share my father's alternate name but your dueling skill is nowhere his. That was pathetic, Wiseman," said a royally pissed Nephi.

"As I said to Pegasus I have my brother's deck but I never said I had his skill," said Wiseman as he put his hand to his head and swayed a little. Hotaru ran up to the platform and extended her hand to help Wiseman off the platform.

Wiseman dismounted the arena platform grasping Hotaru's hand while steadying himself against it with the other. "Wiseman, what is wrong?" asked Black Lady.

"The ShadowRealm Ki of this island is really starting to get to me," Wiseman said removing his hood. Instead of the fleshless skull there where the features of an old but still recognizable man, "It is making me younger; I have not felt like this for nearly 900 years."

"No it can't be," whispered Seto as Mokuba backed up into Steelfeather whose wings enclosed slightly.

"I am afraid so, _big brother_," Wiseman turned to Yugi, "You see I didn't lie when I said I was Kaiba. I am just not Kaiba_ Seto_."

Nephi's eyes widened in horror, "Mokuba? You are Kaiba Mokuba? How in the name of the ShadowRealm did you turn into this... _thing_?"

"Blame it on Sailor Moon, her idiotic friends, and their efforts at turning the Earth into her idea of a Utopia. Yugi's grandfather along with my brother were turned into vacant things by that idealistic moron's cleansing. We both tried to fight her, but we both lost. I happened to stumble onto the Jakokusuishou and it along with my hatred of her allowed me to survive the next nine centuries while Yugi grew old and died," glared Wiseman.

Chibi-Usa pushed herself in front of Nephi, "The way you talk you'd think my mother was some kind of monster."

Wiseman turned his gaze to the little girl. "Your counterpart of my timeline certainly thinks so, Small Lady. Or should that be Black Lady?"

"But there is the rub, Wiseman. We are from different thirtieth centuries. In my world it was my father Yugi not you who became Wiseman and my mother Tea became Mistress Millennium and neither of them became walking corpses in the process either. Unlike you they were strong enough to hold out on Earth rather being driven to the tenth planet. My future is the better one, Mokuba Wiseman and I intend to prove it," Nephi said as she turned to walk away only to be gripped by a strong hand.

"Pegasus said to keep an eye on you two and that does not mean letting you go where you please," said the Stern Mystic.

Wiseman chuckled throwing a picture locket at Seto, "I doubt you are going to keep tabs on me for 1,000 years. See you, in the future," at which point Wiseman disappeared.

Black Lady laughed, "You see; it was impossible to keep us here because we can return to our own time when ever we wish."

"Back into the arms of your loving mother?" responded Stern Mystic earning him a harsh glare.

"It doesn't matter," smiled Shadow Pluto, "If Wiseman returns I will know within seconds where he is and this time we know what we are dealing with."

"You know you are starting to remind me of _Sailor_ Pluto," smirked Black Lady.

"I do not see people as pieces in some sick chess game like she did," Shadow Pluto seemed to consider something and walked over to Hotaru and looked the woman right in the eyes, "I use to, though; and for what I did to you, Hotaru, I am sorry. The one thing I found out in the time I spent in the domain of the Millennium Items is that the promise of the Silence ending pain was a lie. Pluto's powers allowed me to see betrayal after betrayal despite loyal service. Pharaoh 90 is as much my enemy as it is yours."

Hotaru looked stunned for a moment before mouthing the name "Mistress 9?"

Shadow Pluto's green hair suddenly turned jet black and a black star appeared on her forehead while her feature changed to those making her look like a twin sister of the adult Hotaru, "Does this mean I should start calling you Sailor Saturn of the Sailor Senshi?"

Hotaru blinked before bursting out laughing, "I guess not. So how much do you remember of your previous life?"

"Every sorry minute of it," frowned Shadow Pluto, "You know you are taking this better than I expected."

Hotaru moved in close, "Because we are in front of duelists. Just wait until we get back to the castle," she whispered. "But for now I want to talk to Mokuba. Do try to be around when I get back to the castle, hmm?"

Nodding Shadow Pluto went back to the castle hoping her friend wouldn't hurt her too much when she finally got there.

~*~*RS*~*~

Mai was standing at one of the arenas bored at her easy victories. As a ShadowBeing duelist she had a natural affinity with her deck allowing her to know the instant she picked up a card what it was. To give the human duelists a chance she had sprayed her cards with perfume making it appear she was faking it. Sadly the only one that had worked with before the perfume on her cards had all mixed together had been Joey. Mai was wondering how on earth many of these people had managed to get classified as top duelists given the skill or more accurately lack of it she had seen.

"Hey I know you. You're Mai that Harpie Lady duelist that humiliated me the moment I set foot on this island."

"Rex Raptor, just who I did not need to see. Look dinosaur for brains unless you have improved any since last we dueled which I doubt go away."

"No I will not go away, Mai. I want a rematch."

Mai smiled, "Well to get it you have to beat the one duelist on this island who managed to beat me. Yugi's friend Joey."

"If I win you'll duel me?"

Mai nodded thinking 'If you win I get revenge on Joey for defeating me and if Joey wins he will hopefully take you out of the Tournament peanuts for brains. Either way I win.'

Several minutes later Mai and Rex found Joey. "Hey, Mai, who's your friend?"

"Rex Raptor who I said could duel me if and only if he beat the only duelist to beat me. That is you, Joey."

~*~*RS*~*~

Pegasus looked at what the arena cameras were showing him and stormed to his personal library where Mayuan was reading up on the last 3,000 years. "Mayuan, Wiseman took off back to his own time. Get out there in case the robed maniac decides to try to help Seto and totally screws up!" yelled Pegasus. Mayuan stood up, nodded, and quickly left the room. Fuming Pegasus went back to his dining room where Stern Mystic had Nephi run through his monitors. He then smiled as he saw Ranma catching up to Yugi.

"Even Ranma-sensei cannot stop this from becoming a bridge realm."

"I just need him to delay it. And that means preventing the duel you told me about or failing that ending it before the transformations happen."

"He will not be able to stop it because neither he nor his sister could stop it in my timeline."

~*~*RS*~*~

Mai shook her head as she landed gracefully just ahead of the group. The Rex Raptor duel had been boring as the peanut for brains had tried to use the old rules and still got clobbered by Joey. Meanwhile Mokuba was talking with Hotaru while Seto walked behind frowning. Seto had always thought the life he and his brother had been hard but it was nothing compared to Hotaru's. Physically ill after her father's accident Hotaru's healing power had made her a freak in the eyes of the other children. Now she was a 12 year old in the body of a young woman living with an uncle who had his own set of emotional hang ups though nowhere near those of Seto's own foster father.

Hotaru looked up and smiled as a girl with moderate length hair and a three eyed girl approached with familiar ShadowBeing in between them. "Sensei, I see you brought Mayuan the Gray Dragon Wizardess. This is..."

"Master!" Mayuan exclaimed running up and kneeling before Seto Kaiba.

Parvati sighed rubbing her head, "Mayuan, Pegasus went over this at the castle. Even if Seto is a reincarnation of Pharaoh Horemheb his memories of that previous life will be hazy at best, assuming they exist at all."

Mayuan turned her head and frowned as she stood, "But Parvati, other than his clothes he is the very image of my master."

"A master who lived and died some 3,000 years ago, Mayuan. This is a different world than the one you knew; a lot has changed," said Parvati her voice taking on an annoyed tone.

"I take you are some of the people Hotaru calls friends?" asked Seto in a cold tone as he eyed the figure before him.

"Actually there is more than meets the eye as Saotome Ranma and Ranko share one body," Ranma said tapping his head. "Just because this is my week doesn't mean sis is taking a snooze."

"At least she is showing more sense than I did, brother. Pai is also very attentive though at times her naive gets on my nerves," grumbled Parvati.

"Are you saying that wild story about you two changing into your own sisters was real?" asked Joey.

"Very real," said Akane smiling, "The Pools of Jusenkyo are just as real as the ShadowBeings on this island."

"Sensei, are we going to do some more training?" smiled Steelfeather her voice brimming with eagerness.

"Later, as I think Mokuba is still trying to deal with the way Shadow Pluto spars with Hotaru," Ranma said frowning.

Steelfeather rolled her eyes and looked at Mokuba, "I tried to explain to you that Hotaru is a Wu, just like Ranma and his wife Akane are."

"Don't be too hard on him," smiled Hotaru as she rubbed her neck, "It is not every day you get to see you new best friend get run through and then decapitated."

Ranma nodded, "I imagine reforming after being vaporized by Sailor Acceptable Losses could not have been fun either."

"No and neither has been finding out that Shadow Pluto is none other than Mistress 9."

"Mistress 9? You mean that spirit being that tried to consume your soul and was going to bring that Pharaoh 90 thing to Earth it could turn the planet into an all you can eat buffet?" asked a horrified Akane.

"The one and the same. Seems the time she spent in the Millennium Items changed her," Hotaru then scowled, "That is why I decided to stay with Mokuba as I consider him as good a friend as I do Shadow Pluto while I still hate Mistress 9," Hotaru then smiled wryly, "I guess you had some of the same feelings toward your father Genma at times," Hotaru said leaning on her Silent Glaive, "Though no matter what I finally decide I doubt our relationship can continue as before."

"She trusts you enough to share a secret that she knew could destroy your friendship. That speaks volumes in my manual," smiled Ranma, "But to the reason we came out here, seems Nephi was told that in her history there was a Shadow Game tonight which in her history changed Tristan, Joey, Mai, and Tea into ShadowBeings."

"What? You mean something is going to happen tonight that is going to make us like Mai?" yelled Joey.

"From what I understand the answer to that question is yes. Unfortunately Nephi either doesn't know the details or is behaving like Pops. In either case she is useless as a source of information and since each duel has so many possible outcomes the Time Gates are useless," frowned Ranma.

"Huh?" asked Joey "I don't get it; each duel should only have two outcomes."

"Actually Joey I do get it," said Yugi. Ranma is talking about the sequence of the cards you draw from your deck. Without the Heart of the Cards and ignoring any duplicates the chance you would draw any particular card in a standard 40 card deck would be 1 in 40, the next 1 in 39, the next 1 in 38, and so on."

Ranma nodded as Parvati spoke, "Pegasus said it was about 1 in nearly 79 million to get a particular sequence of cards on the first draw."

"So what is the plan?" asked Tea sweatdropping.

"That is all up to you," said Ranma, "I admit that my first reaction was to prevent the Shadow Game but seeing how well Mai has adjusted I thought it was best to give you as much a choice as is possible with the information Nephi gave us."

"A noble effort considering Nephi's information is so vague as to be nearly useless," grumbled Parvati frowning, "Though I wonder what she meant about Tea being a reincarnated Sanjiyan Unkara," Parvati walked up to Tea and looked her in the eyes and blinked, "Durga?" Parvati said almost in a whisper.

"Durga? Who is Durga?" asked Tristan.

"In Hindu mythology Durga was another aspect of Parvati, along with Kali, and Dweller of the Vindhyad," commented Ranma, "Though what Parvati told us the myth did not always mirror the reality."

Parvati suddenly hugged Tea her eyes filled with tears, "Auntie Druga," Tea held Parvati and told her not to cry and a moment later realized she had not spoken in Japanese.

"What was that? Sure wasn't Japanese," asked a curious Mai.

"That was Sanskrit the ancient language much of Hindu myth was written in. It was my Aunt Durga's favorite mortal tongue," said Parvati wiping her tears and holding Tea at arm's length. "As much as I would want my aunt back the choice to awaken her memory and powers is yours."

"So what is this Shadow Game we are to avoid?" asked Joey.

"Don't know and that is the problem. What I figure is the event was critical to the formation of her Shadow Kingdom," Parvati paused and leaned on her staff like a cane, "From what she has told us the purpose of the Shadow Kingdom was to offer a refuge to anyone who wasn't into Sailor Moon's be healed of evil or I'll exile you off the planet idea. What followed was a 900 year long cold war between the two kingdoms until for reasons Nephi wasn't clear on it went hot and both kingdoms were destroyed."

"You mean to stop the girl Pegasus told us about we may have no choice but to enter the upcoming Shadow Game?" asked Tea.

"Have no idea. But I will support what ever choice you make," said Ranma as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "Since the Blue Eye White Dragon already has some part of a human soul..."

"SAY WHAT?" yelled half the group.

"I detected it when Wiseman summoned the Blue Eyes from his brother's deck," grumbled Parvati as she started to work on ways to remind her brother on paying attention on what came out of his mouth; that he was now a Wu meant she did not have to hold back. "The soul was completed when Soul Exchange was used to merge to Blue Eyes and Dark Magician to form Mayuan the Gray Dragon Wizardess."

"From what Wiseman said about the Sailor Senshi it is lucky that I rather than Yugi got the Millennium Puzzle because when they find out the way the Millennium Items originally gained power it is going to be open season on _anyone_ with a Millennium Item," grumbled Ranma, "I got the skills to deal with a bunch of blast happy magic wielding demon hunting females, Yugi doesn't."

"Since you detected a Millennium Item here Pegasus said it was best for Shadi to go on the cruise ship just in case things get messy," said Parvati, "Which kind of leaves us right back where we were."

"Speaking about right back where we were anybody gave any thought to what we are going to eat tonight?" asked Joey.

"Joey, how can you think at food at a time like this?" asked an annoyed Tea.

"Hey, Tea give me a break will you? I mean between duels we are treated to things that are weirder than my last nightmare. It's a little hard to deal with this level of weirdness on an empty stomach."

Ranma and Parvati both looked at each other and frowned, "Why is finding something to eat a problem?" asked a puzzled Ranma looking back at the duelists.

"We didn't realize just how large the island was and didn't get enough at the restaurant," said Joey nervously.

Ranma chuckling, "The ironic thing is with the way Pops kept trying to feed his belly that would have been the first thing he would have done. Assuming you could get him away from the restaurant in the first place."

"Hey guys it not like we're totally helpless," said Tristan pulling out a book.

"Hey, Daniel Boob, we're talking about real food here not nuts and berries. What we look like, the local wildlife?" fumed Joey.

"_What_ local wildlife," said an annoyed Steelfeather, "No rabbits, squirrels, or anything else to hunt other than stupid fish and I want more... choice."

Mai smiled slightly, "You mean something that is more a challenge. Good thing I thought somebody might miscalculate and grabbed some stuff from the castle," Mai said tapping her backpack.

"Good idea but I doubt you brought enough to feed everybody here," Ranma said gesturing to the group, "However I do have a solution. Since Mokuba and Seto are here because of the Big 5 coming to Pegasus with their take over plan they can go to the castle to eat. It will also give Seto the time I believe he needs to practice under the new rules and Pegasus the ability to give some badly needed explanations."

"I can use the surrounding Ki even though I prefer real food to make Mai's food last longer," said Steelfeather.

Mai frowned, "Is that why I haven't felt hungry or thirsty since I was changed into a Harpie Lady?

"Might be," Parvati then gestured, "Come on you three, let's go and see Pegasus while it is still light. Stumbling around this island in the dark is not high on my list of things to do," Parvati then held up a hand, "Ranma, I want you to stay with Yugi. If the Shadow Game can not be prevented perhaps with the Millennium Puzzle you, Steelfeather, and Hotaru can control its effects."

"Sure that is a good idea? I mean I just put this thing together three weeks ago, and I still have little idea on what powers it has."

"You have sparred with Steelfeather for five years and Hotaru has been part of the ShadowRealm for two," Parvati frowned, "Unlike our father Ranma I will defer to someone who has more experience than I do and as little as it is that is you and Hotaru," Parvati then pulled out a card and handed it to her brother. "This card I designed might help as well."

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranma smiled at the three duelists and Hotaru as they all sat around the campfire the inky darkness of night surrounding them. "Ranma, are you and Hotaru sure you don't want anything?" asked Joey.

"I ate at the castle and besides I doubt Mai's supplies would last my appetite," said Ranma holding up a hand.

"As Wu Ranma and I don't _need_ to eat," said Hotaru smiling while thinking, 'Though it does hurt if I don't. But you and your friends need the food more than I or Ranma do.'

"Yugi, Wiseman regarded you as an expert player of Duel Monsters so I would like your opinion on this new continual magic card my sister gave me," Ranma said pulling out the card and handing it to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the card and frowned, "Ningen No Zou. Can only be used with Spellcaster, Fiend, and Oni," he said looking at Ranma.

"Oni is a new monster type based of the beings my sister's people the Sanjiyan Unkara can summon. At least that what the Shadow Matches showed when sis summoned one of them during it. Sis got the type of Spellcaster while I was classified as warrior though my attribute was Wind while hers was Dark," said Ranma who then gestured to the card. "Please continue."

"'For 500 life points each remove one tribute requirement for any non fusion Spellcaster, Fiend, or Oni type monster.' Sounds somewhat limited to me," said Yugi extending the card back to Ranma.

"Well Sis thought it was powerful enough to talk Pegasus into making it," shrugged Ranma as he put the card into his deck while Mai wrinkled her nose and started rummaging through her backpack. Pulling out a ring she said, "Tea, just because you hang out these boys doesn't mean you have to smell like them," said she as she set up a portable shower.

"Come on, Mai. That sounds like the reverse of the garbage Pops told me for five years," Ranma gestured with his thumb to Steelfeather and Hotaru, "These two 'girls' could pound any man silly any day of the week, but it is not like any of us have not bathed in a week. Stupid Pops."

Mai shook her head and showed her claws, "Anybody get any ideas about peeking and you may just find out that these claws are not for show," the other guys then backed up a little with sweatdrops.

"That is something else I do not understand," commented Ranma, "Cynthia got royally pissed when I accidentally walked in during her shower. She then gave me a funny look when I asked she why she was so mad though it didn't match the one she gave me when I said that on the road Pendragon and Steelfeather often bathed with me in cold streams."

Joey choked on his sandwich, Tristan stopped eating his, and Yugi just froze while Mai and Akane slowly looked up at Ranma. "Ranma, didn't your father teach you any sense of decency?" asked Akane.

"If you mean by example, no. Pops would con me into stealing from other people until I found out it was wrong. Hardly anything decent about that."

Mai starting rubbing her head with her taloned hand, "What about the women with you?"

"Well they have strong sense of honor but some of their ideas are way out of date. For example, Pai asked Ranko why I adopted her into the Saotome clan. When explained through her that it was because I loved her Pai then asked Ranko why I did didn't make love _to_ her."

Joey promptly spit out his cola sputtering, "Ranma, that is just plain sick!"

"I thought so too until she explained that it was common among Sanjiyan Unkara and some royal families including their own siblings or even children. Pegasus found out and explained to Pai why it was such a bad idea by telling us the story of King George III of England who was so loopy thanks to that kind of inbreeding that one day he got down from his carriage and had an intelligent conversation with a tree," Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "It not that Pai is sick or a pervert it is just that her value system is from the 1600's. We have been going to school in Japan but Pai and Parvati still have a ways to go."

"Eeepp," came Tea's voice from the shower.

"What is it?" asked Mai rushing into the shower.

"I hear rustling out there," said Tea covering herself with the towel Mai had provided.

Poking her head through the back part of the shower Mai looked into the inky darkness, "Well, I don's see anyone there now," she said. Mai then stopped and sniffed the air, "But my nose says differently."

Steelfeather closed her eyes and sniffed the air, "Mai, you're right, there is someone else here," Steelfeather opened her eyes and moved to one of the edges of the camp. "Come out, whoever you are. Both Mai and I can smell you even if we cannot see you."

From the inky darkness stepped a young boy with white hair his eyes showing a kind of sadness. "Hey, it's Bakura. And here I thought we might have something to worry about," said Joey.

"You mean he is not a pervert?" asked Akane.

"Akane, just because Kuno and his happy group behaved like perverted jerks does not _all_ boys are perverted jerks," frowned Ranma.

After a while everyone sat back down and started talking about themselves. "So you have merged with your favorite card, Mai?" asked Bakura.

"Yes. At first it scared me but the longer I am in this form the more I like it. I am getting to the point where I don't think I want to be human again," said Mai looking at one of her wings.

Ranma smiled, "You know that is ironic as my sister Pai was running about for 300 years looking for an artifact to make her human. Now here you are changed into something else and you don't want to go back."

Mai frowned for a moment, "What do I have to go back to? I originally wanted to enter this duel for only the prize money but this form has given me a freedom I doubt all the money in the world would give me. I am both a duelist and ShadowBeing and that gives me a unique prospective on the game."

"Perhaps not as unique as you think," said Ranma smiling. "I trained with Steelfeather for five years, Hotaru has been a ShadowBeing like you for two and we now have Liltha the Dark Elf training Panik in the new rules making her both a ShadowBeing and a duelist," Ranma then signed, "Well you guys finished eating but it is still somewhat early. Anyone have any ideas as to what to do?"

"Why don't we have a game not for starchips but some fun," said Bakura, "and to make it all like we are playing why don't we have Ranma use our favorite cards."

"Good idea except for one thing," Ranma tapped his head, "My sister Ranko is in here too. You'd be effectively fighting two duelists at once."

"I don't mind. That makes it all the more challenging," smiled Bakura.

"Alright and I will submit the card my sister gave me as my favorite card," smiled Ranma.

"Sorry don't have one yet," said Akane holding up her hands.

"My favorite card is Cyber Commander," said Tristan.

"Nothing beats Flaming Swordsman," said Joey acting like he was cutting into something with a sword.

"Dark Magician hands down," said Yugi.

"Obviously Harpie Lady," smiled Mai as Steelfeather nodded.

"Magician of Fate," said Tea holding up her card.

"Sorceress of Saturn," said Hotaru pulling out a level 7 spellcaster.

Ranma chuckled, "Your uncle created a card based off of you. '3000/2600 with a special ability. For half their life points a player can play any destructive magic card in their deck or graveyard.' There are some nasty magic cards that fit into that category."

"And I will use my favorite card Change of Heart in my deck," said Bakura.

Ranma watched as everyone else's card were put into his deck. "There is a little something I want to share with you all but Ranma especially," said Bakura as he held his hands in front of him chanting something.

"I don't like this," commented Joey as something appeared around Bakura's neck. "That's a Millennium Item," said Ranma as Bakura looked up, "Yes it is now going to take all of us to the ShadowRealm."

Once in the ShadowRealm everyone except Steelfeather, Hotaru, Akane, and Ranma collapsed. While Steelfeather started shaking Mai trying to wake her up Hotaru and Akane glared at Bakura while Ranma was doing something he rarely did: throwing up. "Mind telling me how you two are still awake?" asked Bakura his eyes darting to the Millennium Puzzle.

"The ShadowRealm closely relates to my powers as Sailor Saturn but I don't understand what you mean about still being awake," said Hotaru as Ranma managed to center himself.

"I believe it has something to do with the fact that Ranko can no longer see the souls of the people who are out cold," growled Ranma.

"Yes it does. You see their souls have been sealed within their favorite cards. It was supposed to knock you two out as well so I could claim the Millennium Puzzle," said Bakura turning continuing to shift his gaze from Ranma to Hotaru and back again.

Ranma laughed, "Well that explains it. The reason Hotaru and I are still awake is our souls are not complete. And the reason they are not complete is because we are Wu."

"Bakura why are you doing this?" cried Hotaru, "Why are you hurting your friends?"

"Bakura is not the one doing this. He has been possessed by something in that Ring he is wearing," said Ranma who blinked and looked down at the Puzzle. "The Spirit inside the Puzzle wants to help."

"Ranma, you sure that is wise?" asked Akane.

"Wise or not it about the only option we really have. If you want my Puzzle that bad you are going to have to play me for it," said Ranma.

"I agree to your silly request. But I should tell you this is a Shadow Game you cannot win," said Bakura with a wicked gleam in his eye.

~*~*RS*~*~

"I'd be careful Ranma, given what has happened and the preview of the future we were told there is far more riding on this match then even this person could imagine," frowned Hotaru looking around the small area enveloped by the ShadowRealm.

"Hotaru, can't you do something?" asked Steelfeather her friend Mai still limp in her arms.

"I may be a Wu and a sorceress but moving souls in and out of people's bodies is way out of my league," Hotaru narrowed her eyes, "I'm not thrilled with the idea of going along with this Spirit's game but even with all the work we have done there is still a lot about the ShadowRealm both my uncle and I don't really understand."

"Don't worry after I have won this game you will have all the time you need to study the ShadowRealm, from the inside," gloated Yami Bakura.

"Don't push my temper spirit, or I might see if Ranko's ability to pull souls out of a person's body works here and on spirits inside objects," snarled Ranma.

"Looks like I am not the only stealer of souls here," chuckled Yami Bakura evilly, "But my only goal is to gather the Millennium Items and I have done terrorable things to obtain them," Bakura then smiled sinisterly, "Shall we begin our duel, Ranma?" he said gesturing to the stump where a dueling placemat sat.

Ranma nodded and sat down while Hotaru and Steelfeather looked on "I do not like this," said Steelfeather.

"Neither do I. This entire place feels like the power within the Silent Glaive," said Hotaru hugging her pole arm.

"Perhaps that is because this ShadowRealm seems to be a Dead Realm," scowled Ranma as he shuffled his deck.

"You mean we are in part of the afterlife?" Hotaru asked stunned.

Ranma shook his head, "No, I mean I do not sense anything with living Ki in this ShadowRealm, only that same death Ki you showed me. Even the realms of the afterlife would have Ki of the locals; this ShadowRealm is totally devoid of any Ki but death Ki," Ranma then shrugged and played the card in his hand, "I play Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite," said Ranma who stared in surprise as Tristan appeared from the card.

"Ki, that is the energy of life, isn't it?" smiled Yami Bakura as he pulled a card from his hand, "What you are feeling is the Ki of my fellow villagers. Some 3,000 years ago the village of Kuru Eruna was massacred by the troops of Pharaoh Akunamukanon. I was one of those who escaped, and I watched in secret as the troops mixed the remains with gold which was formed into the Millennium Items. This trapped the souls of the villagers within the Items unable to reincarnate or move on to the afterlife," Yami Bakura's smile then got nasty, "I play the White Magical Hat in attack mode and attack Cyber Commander."

"Tristan!" yelled Ranma as the White Magical Hat defeated Cyber Commander, "What happened to him?"

"Why what happens to all defeated monsters. He got sent to the discard pile or Graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters," said Yami Bakura. "Also because the White Magical Hat damaged your life points you must discard a card from your hand."

Ranma frowned as he discarded a card and drew his next card. He then smiled, "I play Flame Swordsman and this card face down."

"Huh, hey Yuge, Ranma, whaaaa," said Joey as he looked up at Ranma.

"Your souls were sealed inside your favorite cards. You have become the Flame Swordsman."

"I've become the what?" exclaimed Joey.

"Listen to me Joey. If I am to restore everyone I must defeat him, but if you lose this battle you will go to the Graveyard just like Tristan did,"

"Here I am six inches tall wearing a dress holding a sword about to fight my giant friend? This is nuts!" exclaimed Joey.

"That is not really Bakura. An evil spirit from his ring has taken him over," said Ranma.

"I have seen too much in the last couple of hours to think I have gone nuts so I'll just go with this latest piece of weirdness. Say good bye to the cat in the hat," said Joey as he took out the White Magic Hat while Ranma winced at the word 'cat'.

"The game is still young," chuckled Yami Bakura as he played a card face down.

"I wonder why he played that card face down," muttered Ranma who wished he had a better idea of what he was doing.

"Because he is afraid of what the Flame Swordsman will do to it," said Joey as he rushed the card.

Ranko mentally groaned as the card revealed itself to be a Morphing Jar, 'Brilliant move, mortal. You managed to do something on par with our late father's stupidity.' Ranma frowned as both hands went to the Graveyard saying, "Joey, I am having enough problems without you acting like my father."

"Each new hand brings new dangers; the game ever shifting," Bakura chuckled as he placed a new card face down. "Your move if you dare."

Ranma frowned at the cards he had drawn. "I reveal my face down card as Ultimate Offering, play another card face down, and play the magic card Ningen No Zou."

"Huh? What the heck is that thing?" growled Yami Bakura glaring at the new magic card.

"A magic card that allows me for 500 life points each to remove one tribute requirement for Spellcaster, Fiend, or Oni type monsters," said Ranma grimly, "And here is why I am using it. I summon Harpie Lady and use 1000 life points to summon the Dark Magician."

Yugi and Mai both looked at each other. "Would somebody mind telling me what is going on?" asked Mai.

"Nothing more than what sanity there is in the world taking a holiday," said Joey, "Either that or this is me having one big delusion while going crazy."

"That would be a short trip," commented Mai sarcastically which earned her a cross look from Joey and a mental giggle from Ranko.

"It seems Bakura has a Millennium Item which contains an spirit that has possessed him," Ranma frowned glancing at his own Item, "For some reason he has sealed your souls into your favorite cards. The spirit in the puzzle has offered to help and right now I need every bit I can get. I wish my sister Parvati had stayed, her 300 years of recent summoning experience would be handy right now," Ranma then glared at Bakura, "Ranko senses a presence in the Graveyard. We may have a time limit on how long Tristan can remain in it."

Yami Bakura laughed, "How right you are. Though your comment about you sister having 300 years of summoning experience is misplaced. I have been in this Ring for 10 times that length of time."

"If time is of the essence shouldn't one of us attack?" asked Mai.

"Alright. Let's bash some Bakura," said Joey.

'There _are_ mortals as dumb as our late father.' grumbled Ranko as she made a mental image of her hand holding her head as she shook it.

"No, Joey I should attack because I am the strongest monster here," said Yugi, "Dark magic attack!" the card flipped up and "Oh no another Morphing Jar."

"That's alright, Yuge; I did the same thing."

"In this case some good came out of it," said Ranma pointing to Bakura, "He only had one monster out which Yugi just destroyed. That means Joey and Mai get to attack his life points directly."

"Hey that's right," yelled Joey as he shoved his sword into Bakura's side of the field.

Noticing Bakura wincing in pain Mai smiled, "And this is for turning me into something looking like a Barbie doll," she said slashing into the field with her talons.

"Also the way Morphing Jar is written I get five cards to replace the one I had," commented Ranma as Bakura clutched his chest.

"Perhaps but these two new cards should give you a prospective on your situation. Messenger of Peace to hinder the Dark Magician and Just Deserts," Bakura smiled wickedly as a hand came out of the card and grabbed Ranma, "Just Deserts takes 500 life points from you for every monster summoned to the field and it will feel as if every point is torn from your beating heart."

"Ranma!" yelled Joey as Ranma clutched his chest in pain.

"I'm alright. At least as well as anyone whose Chakra energy just came close to being scrambled like an omelet," said Ranma, "Looks like we were right in one respect, these Shadow Games are more dangerous than our Shadow Matches. Even being Wu did nothing to dampen the pain I felt," Ranma then looked at his cards, "I use Poison of the Old man to restore 1200 life points, play Monster Reborn to revive Tristan from the graveyard, and set this monster,"

"Uhh guys I just had the most horrorable... dream?" finish Tristan looking at everyone else. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked in a dull tone.

"Sadly, Tristan, you are not dreaming," grumbled Ranma as Tea materialized from under the face down card, "though when this is all over I have some choice nightmares for the spirit in that blasted Ring."

"That is assuming you win this game. Here is a little Man Eater Bug to make things interesting."

"Uh what's that card do?" asked Joey.

"It is an effect monster, Joey," said Hotaru, "when flipped over it allows any one monster on the field to be sent to the graveyard."

"So attacking it would activate it," said Joey glumly, "Don't we have a way to get rid of that thing?"

"The magic card I put down a few turns ago, but I am afraid to use it for it requires the sacrifice of a monster," said Ranma looked at the face down card.

"Well here goes. Yaaaa," yelled Joey as he jumped on the Man Eater Bug card, "Activate the trap card Ranma. I don't want any of my friends hurt," yelled Joey as he rode the Man Eater Bug like a bucking bronco.

"I'm activating a trap card sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so. The Horn of Heaven. Its celestial sound blasts your Man Eater Bug from the field."

Bakura smirked. "True but you had to send one of your friends to the Graveyard to do it. You have already used your one Monster Reborn card so you cannot bring him back and soon the Reaper of Souls will claim him."

"So that was what I sensed in the graveyard," Ranma then reached down and turned over Tea's favorite card.

However before he could do anything else Tea started sobbing, "He sacrificed himself to save us," cried Tea her tear falling on the card she was standing on causing it and her to glow.

Not waiting to figure out what was happening Ranma made his move, "I use Magician of Fate's special ability to retrieve one magic card from the Graveyard. And I choose Monster Reborn."

"Ranma that card is no longer the Magician of Fate," said a stunned Hotaru as she leaned over the dueling mat "It now says, Sazan Sorcerous, level 7 attack 2500 defense 2100. Special effect allows player to use one magic card from either the deck or graveyard that either allows extra summonings or makes them easier for a cost of 500 life points."

"WHAT?" screeched Yami Bakura staring at the transformed card, "How did that happen?"

"Ranma, I know what has happened," Hotaru said looking down at the mat. "This is not a normal Shadow Game but a mixture of a Shadow Game and a Shadow Match. I now know how to turn this sick Shadow Game in to a full Shadow Match but it requires both you to trust me and play my favorite card which you just drew."

"Alright, Hotaru. I use Sazan Sorceress' effect to play the magic card Double Down and spend 500 life points to summon Saturn Sorceress."

"I was right," said Saturn Sorceress after she appeared on the field her full sized body going limp, "I can direct my will and power into this figure since it is variation of myself. Now I am going to end your sick game."

"How little fool? With Messenger of Peace out you cannot attack," snarled Yami Bakura.

"I cannot attack any monster but my uncle believes the real Ningen No Zou is an energy transformation device. In other words it changes energy from one from into another and I believe this ShadowRealm copy has the same ability," Saturn Sorceress then spun around and pointed the Silent Glaive at the Ningen No Zou and growled, "Time to break your control of the ShadowRealm with power that can shatter worlds! Death Reborn Revolution!"

Energy greater than all the atomic bombs in the world poured into one face of the Ningen No Zou and the eyes on the other two faces started glowing. "Hit the ground!" yelled Ranma as SteelFeather put her body between the mat and Mai's body while everyone on the mat hit the ground. Beams of energy then poured out of the two other faces of the Ningen No Zou going into the surrounding area finally encountering a barrier at which point the barrier started to glow.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" screeched Yami Bakura just as the aura that had formed around the Ningen No Zou exploded in a flash of white light knocking him away from the mat while Ranma reflexively shielded Hotaru's body with his own.

"Oh. That was about as fun as being Death Screamed by Sailor Pluto," groaned Hotaru as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Well we're still alive because my head hurts too much to be dead," said Joey looking over at Bakura "Hey we're normal sized again."

"Well at least something normal," grumbled Ranma as he pulled himself off the ground, "This whole area now has enough ShadowRealm Ki that an amount barely enough to light a candle flame could do a Shadow Match summons," Ranma looked at Joey and frowned, "Kuso, preventing this was the main reason I came out here."

Joey frowned and then looked down, "I'm still the Flame Swordsman."

"That is what I mean. It looks like the only person whose transformation was reversed was Yugi's and don't ask because I haven't got clue one. Everybody else is now a ShadowBeing," said Ranma sighing.

"Ranma, I am sorry I didn't mean..," Hotaru begun.

"I know you didn't but you showed that the real Ningen No Zou likely has other powers than transforming Sanjiyan Unkara into mortal humans," Ranma said walking up to the mat where the scorched ShadowRealm Ningen No Zou sat, "Powers that were far too dangerous to let it to continue bouncing around the world. We were right to get the real Ningen No Zou before someone who could do some real damage got their hands on it."

"No this cannot be!" said Yami Bakura as he pulled a card from his hand, "I cannot lose when I am so close. I play the Lady of Faith in attack mode."

Everyone blinked in astonishment as a figure appeared out of the card, "Kuso, the ShadowRealm Ki levels were boosted further than I thought," Ranma said frowning.

"My ties with the ShadowRealm are stronger rather than weaker, and I can still win this Shadow Game with the Change of Heart."

"Isn't that Bakura's favorite card? asked Yugi.

"And a very magical card it is. With this card you get to watch helplessly as Yugi will destroy the very people you sought to protect," smiled Yami Bakura.

"If this was still a Shadow Game that might have been true but this is a now a Shadow Match," Steelfeather snarled, "What we were before is meaningless we have new lives and new roles; we are no longer your fellow villagers!" Steelfeather's eyes then filled with fierce anger boarding on murderous fury, "No matter the monstrous crimes committed against your village that does not give you the right to attack innocent people!"

"You're wrong. You are my fellow villagers and that gives me every right," Yami Bakura said as another Bakura appeared dressed as Change of Heart.

"Of course, it is so obvious in retrospect that I feel totally baka for not seeing it. Bakura was sealed within his favorite card as well," grumbled a very annoyed Steelfeather.

Bakura shook his head and merged with the Lady of Faith "We must hurry. I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours. You can defeat the evil Bakura but you must attack me."

"But that would destroy your card and send you to the Graveyard," exclaimed Yugi worried.

"It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit."

"Enslaved?" snarled Steelfeather as she looked at Yami Bakura gently letting Mai go as she woke up, "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! The most important thing Ranma despite all his faults taught us ShadowBeings and Parvati was that to enslave another intelligent being is a monstrous thing to do. She admitted there was a time when she considered a Wu little more than a slave but no more. You will release Bakura right now!"

Yami Bakura scowled, "Who are you to make such demands?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" fumed Steelfeather forming a red battle aura, "I am Steelfeather, Ranma's long time friend, student, and senshi. Ranma is also the decedent of a Sanjiyan Unkara, a people because of their immortally, eternal youth, and great magic were regarded as either deities or demons."

"Are you saying Ranma is the decedent of some sort of goddess?" stammered Yami Bakura.

"No! For all their power the Sanjiyan Unkara are still human," Steelfeather said angrily. "Hercules, Pendragon Oni, and Osiris were or are beings of flesh and blood just as Parvati is. Great power does not make one a god, and it is no substitute for wisdom," Steelfeather finished softly.

"I must possess the Millennium Items, I must free my people!" yelled Yami Bakura.

"You are as bad as that Sailor Moon maniac Wiseman keeps going on about," growled Steelfeather as she strode foreword, "Perhaps there are some of us who like the way things are!"

"No I do not believe you; I can still win this duel."

"You really have not been paying attention have you?" Steelfeather said in an annoyed tone, "Once Tea's card changed this became what Ranma calls a Shadow Match and the rules are quite different for any form of Dueling you are use to," Steelfeather then narrowed her eyes, "I do believe Bakura would like his real body back. I'm betting that from what we have seen regarding your Ring and Pegasus's Eye that the Puzzle has similar soul transfer powers."

"An excellent idea Steelfeather. If Bakura's evil Ring can switch souls then my Puzzle should be able to put them back," said Ranma gesturing, Steelfeather frowned as a golden third eye appeared on Ranma's forehead right where the Wu sign was. Bakura blinked his eyes and looked around.

"Alright our Bakura is back," said Joey.

"But where is the evil dude?" asked Tristan

"This cannot be," screamed the Lady of Faith in a deep male voice.

"I think that answers that question," said Steelfeather sarcastically, "Alright spirit we can either do this the easy way and you and Bakura work out an arraignment like Ranma and Ranko have or you can be stupid and get a nice trip to the Graveyard."

"No, I will get the Puzzle and the rest of the items," yelled the Lady of Faith in deep voice lunging at Ranma.

"Great, we get to do it the hard way. Eat wing talon jerk," Steelfeather yelled as her right hand buried itself into the Lady of Faith's chest. Steelfeather then blinked when the Lady of Faith dissipated. Knelling down she commented, "Far too easy for a Shadow Match and there is no remnant of the defeated cards," Standing up she looked over at Tea and sighed, "Let's see if the Sazan means more than just knowledge of their powers. I want you to imagine opening an eye in the middle of your forehead."

Tea frowned and concentrating opened a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Steelfeather started rubbing her head, "I was afraid of that. Ok first thing is Ranko and Parvati give you a crash course on your innate power as we cannot have you accidentally turning someone into a Wu."

"What happened to me? What have I become?" said Tea shaking and hugging herself.

Gently grasping Tea's shoulders Steelfeather spoke in a soft calm voice, "You have become what you were in a pervious life, a Sanjiyan Unkara. As such you will never grow old and have access to great power. Conversely that power does tend to make you the target of every idiot who desires your immortality."

"What of my friends?" asked Tea tears in her eyes.

"We know from Nephi that Mai and Yugi lived at least another 1,000 years. Tristan and Joey I don't know but the rest will as with all mortals grow old and die."

"And you are going to say that is something I will get use to?" Tea asked angrily.

Steelfeather frowned, "Tea like it or not you will have to get use to it, unless you particularly find spending the rest of your immortal life in a straightjacket in a padded cell appealing. I think that was why Parvati was letting Pai look for the Ningen No Zou to become human. She didn't want to deal with watching every other non-oni being she met growing old and then dying before her eyes and as a result was really trying to commit suicide by proxy."

"I am not doing that any more," said Parvati sheepishly. "I now have a new tribe a new family. I no longer want oblivion," 'Even if I am not the original personality.'

"Good, now to bring out Ranko," Ranma closed his eyes and suddenly it got cold as if next to a freezer. A fog seemed to form around Ranma who promptly changed into a red headed girl who then opened three eyes. "I am Ranma's other Sanjiyan Unkara sister Ranko. You can see the souls of others through your third eye. What ever you do, do not pull at the image you see. If you do you will pull part of that person's soul into you making them your Wu. Understand?"

Tea blinked and gently pushed a finger into one of Ranko's breasts. "They're real," she said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, Tea, they are real and so am I," said Ranko in a very annoyed tone, "Tea ,could you please stop doing that and pay attention; this is important!" Tea blushed and quickly removed her finger, "As I was saying not controlling our ability to make a Wu could lead to all kinds of problems, understand?"

"Other than what a Wu is, I understand."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," said Hotaru handing Steelfeather the Silent Glaive. "What do you think would be more effective? Running me through or lopping my head off?"

"Hotaru, you have been training around and with ShadowBeings way too long," groaned Steelfeather putting her head in her hand, "Mokuba has a really hard time with Shadow Pluto disemboweling you and now you want me to demonstrate your status as Wu by either running you through or lopping your head off? Isn't a little extreme?"

"It was just an idea," said Hotaru defensively.

"And as ideas go, it is right down there with training the Neko-ken," fumed Steelfeather.

"Steelfeather, we would understand that statement better if I knew what the Neko-ken was," said Joey.

"That's right, you guys don't know. The Neko-ken was a textbook example of Saotome Genma's brilliant mind in action," frowned Steelfeather her talons opening and closing.

"Translation, another example of him trying to show he had an IQ of a cinderblock. Tell them what this piece of stupidity involved," scowled Hotaru.

"It was a supposedly unbeatable technique that on the last page said only a total idiot would teach," said Akane.

"And once Genma read that he knew he was perfect to train Ranma in it," said Hotaru sarcastically, "Actually from what Pegasus and Ranma have told me about him he likely didn't get _that_ far."

"You have that right. Anyway the technique involved digging a pit and filling it with starving cats. Then you then tie your student up in fish products and keep throwing them in until they learn technique," Steelfeather then chuckled, "At which point you then try to run for the hills as your student has lost their mind and thinks they are a cat and wants to introduce you to Mr. Pain."

For a few seconds there was dead silence and then, "You have got to be kidding!" exploded Joey and Tristan in unison.

"If only she was," said Ranko shaking her head. "When it came to doing something totally stupid Pops had the market cornered. That said, Pegasus theorized that the Neko-ken was a technique to create a Berserker with parts hidden so that the casual reader would dismiss the thing. Why else commit it to paper?"

"Personally I think uncle just didn't consider the alternative of someone being as dumb or worse dumber than Genma," chuckled Hotaru.

"Why not? We have already met him in the form of the True Blunder of Nerima."

Hotaru shrugged, "Ok so the idea wasn't one of my better ones but really did you have to compare it to the Neko-ken?"

"Well you have to admit it does fit Genma's method of improvise like crazy and either hope it doesn't blow up in your face or you can run for the hills if it does," shrugged Steelfeather.

"How about something a little less extreme then," said Hotaru as she grabbed the blade of the Silent Glaive cutting her hand to the bone.

"Hotaru your hand!" yelled Tea running up to the girl.

Hotaru giggled as if she had told a private joke, "Don't worry it will heal," she said as smoke poured out of the wound. Tea and her friends watched open mouthed as the wound closed up before their eyes.

"Well that is much better," commented Ranko, "Though we are going to have a little talk about not going overboard in showing off the abilities of being a Wu," Ranko then turned to Hotaru, "Come on Hotaru, let's get you and this shadow copy of the Ningen No Zou to Pegasus and see what new problems we have to deal with."

Moments later, "Kind of reminds me of a Greek story," said Pegasus looking at the statue, "In it a merchant is selling his goods in Rome when he sees Death seemingly beckoning to him. Frightened the man gets his fastest horse and rides to Damascus. A little while later he sees Death again and gathering his courage approaches him.

'Why were you beckoning to me in Rome?' asked the merchant.

'I was not beckoning to you,' replied Death, 'I was merely expressing my surprise at seeing you in Rome for we were appointed to meet here, in Damascus.'"

"So in trying to prevent his fate he unknowing caused it. Cute," scowled Parvati who moved beside her brother, "I wonder if that was what Nephi was hoping would happen."

"Likely. Shooting Death Reborn Revolution into the Shadowcopy of the Ningen No Zou was a risky endeavor, niece."

"I know uncle, and it failed to reverse what had happened."

"You tried and that is the important thing. The island is now on the very edge of turning into bridge realm and the duelists have not been reduced down to only those that can handle Shadow Matches," Pegasus frowned, "My main concern right now is that there may be enough ShadowRealm Ki out there that the power from the arenas could trigger off a Shadow Match."

~*~*RS*~*~

Panik was walking through the dark forest when he noticed his ShadowBeing companion Liltha frown. "I know that look dear. What is it?"

Liltha looked at Panik, "I sense ShadowRealm Ki all around us. A lot of it."

"Does it pose a threat?"

"I'm not sure," said Liltha as she pulled out a card from the deck she carried and tossed it on the ground. When nothing happened Liltha let out a sigh, "Well it is not high enough that our cards are activated automatically, but I would advise caution."

Panik nodded as Liltha picked up the card. While Panik had found a kindred spirit in the Dark Elf Liltha Shadow Matches still made him a little nervous; especially if they were to involve the ShadowBeings in his own deck. While most ShadowBeings had a slave mentality they also had a near fanatical desire please their master. Panik enjoyed breaking duelists but he had seen the extremes the ShadowBeings of the Saotomes and Pegasus had gone to please them and feared just what would happened if one of his Shadow Matches got out of control. Looking ahead Panik noticed what looked like several Shadow Beings with a duelist and Mai. Panik smiled, he could see if there was a problem by challenging Mai and if not he could go on to break the human duelist.

Raising his finger he pointed to the blond haired Harpie Lady standing beside Steelfeather he proclaimed, "I, Panik a Player Eliminator, challenge you to a duel, Mai."

The Flame Swordsman blinked and turned to the blond Harpie Lady, "Player Eliminator? Mai, what is that?"

"The duels on this island are not just between the duelists, Joey," said Steelfeather, "To get to Castle and Pegasus there are also Player Eliminators like Panik that one must defeat. That is to help ensure what gets to the Castle are indeed the best of the best. Were you asleep when Pegasus was telling everyone this?"

"Well then I accept your challenge," smiled Mai.

"Then come," gestured Panik as he walked toward the closest dueling arena.

"Be careful my love," whispered Liltha, "She is like me."

Panik chuckled, "That is what I am hoping for. A ShadowBeing duelist worthy of my skill," Panik then used a key to open a panel on the arena and flipped a few switches. "As Pegasus explained each duel at an arena imbues the deck with ShadowRealm energy, just enough that when the arena is put into this mode a Shadow Match can be done. Otherwise, it remains simply a deck of cards. Since I challenged you, you go first."

Nodding Mai pulled several cards from her deck without looking at them and laid them down. "Mai, don't you think that Panik would know about your little phony ESP stick by now?" grumbled Joey. "I mean if there are Player Eliminators I imagine all these arenas are wired so they can see what is going on."

"It was no trick, Joey. It is something I have naturally. I know exactly what cards I draw without looking at them. The perfumes were for my challenger's benefit so they would think I was faking. You were the only one who figured it out through."

"A good and honorable plan, Mai. I approve," Panik then frowned, "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I would have it no other way, Panik," Mai then looked at Panik, "I play Harpie Lady in defense mode."

Panik watched as the hologram generators kicked in and noticed a slight arcing. Back at the Castle Pegasus was having a major panic attack. "Blast this is what I was afraid of. That Shadow Game has caused the bridge realm to form too soon. The safeguards I installed in the outside arenas are not working. We've got to get to the main control room and shut this mess down."

Pegasus quickly arrived in the central control room for Duelist Kingdom with everyone else behind him. Moving to a board filled with switches Pegasus ran his finger down the numbers beside them, "Given the possible chance things could get out of control I installed manual overrides for all the arenas. We simply flip the switch to the arena Panik is at and... nothing happens?" frowning Pegasus then flipped the switch several more times.

"Uncle the read outs indicate there is far more power going through the circuits then there should be. I think the switch and the main circuit breakers are both fused closed," frowned Hotaru.

Looking at the readouts Pegasus frowned, "You're right. It also looks like the Shadow Match is being powered by the Ki out there more then the energy of the generators. While I trust Panik to keep things from getting out of hand you best get down there in case things do go totally south."

"In other words we get down there in the unlikely event to please him Panik's ShadowBeings get out of control and start breaking people," said Hotaru as she grabbed Ranko and ran out the door with Parvati following right behind her.

~*~*RS*~*~

Back at the arena Panik frowned, "Liltha, the projectors should have not arced like that."

"Panik, I do not sense any of the safeguards Pegasus installed in these arenas. This is an unrestricted Shadow Match," frowned Liltha.

"Mai, did you hear?"

"Yes I heard. But isn't that what I'll have with Pegasus?" replied Mai.

"I have to admit you have spunk, Mai," Panik then smiled, the light of the arena giving his pale face an almost ghoulish appearance, "I play Castle of Dark Illusions which covers my side of the field in darkness and gets a field power bonus from me playing it at night."

"And I equip my Harpie lady with cyber shield and play this card face down."

Panik laughed at the card he had just drawn, "I use the magic card Double Down which reduces the level of the monsters I summon this turn by two. And from the darkness I summon the nightmare known as Earl of Demise," laughed Panik "Attack Harpie Lady my Earl of Demise."

"With pleasure, Lord Panik," came a voice from the darkness. Mai gasped as a decaying figure dressed in the remains of finery stepped out of the darkness. "My Lord likes humiliating duelists and I can think of nothing more humiliating than seeing one of your sisters ravished before your own helpless eyes," sneered the Earl as he drew his sword and lashed out at the Harpie Lady.

Yugi noticed Panik's smug expression turn to one of horror at the Earl's statement, "Earl of Demise, what are you doing?"

"Having my first bit of real fun even since that dark energy witch Saturn Sorceress defeated me while waiting for Sailor Moon," laughed the Earl as his sword slash across the shoulder of Harpie Lady not only drawing blood but tearing part of her clothes.

"Panik, what in the blazes is happening here?" asked Hotaru as she broke into the arena's clearing up finally letting Ranko's hand go in the process while Parvati followed behind.

"Offhand I say this is Panik loosing control of a ShadowBeing," said Ranko narrowing her eyes as she got into a defensive crouch and her sister Parvati readied her spirit staff.

"Well if it isn't Saturn Sorceress. I will fight you after I am done humiliating this Harpie Lady and through her the duelist," smiled the Earl as his sword cut the other shoulder of Harpie Lady causing the top of her outfit to fall to her waist, "One more cut and things get interesting."

"That is a cut you will never make, monster!" yelled Panik as his fist slammed into the Earl of Demise's face. Ranko, Parvati, and Hotaru all blinked. They were all stunned that Panik had moved so fast.

"So even Lord Panik the intimidator and humiliator of duelists has his own moral code," snarled the Earl, "Well that solves the problem of how to get free and destroy Saturn Sorceress and then the Sailor Senshi we were waiting for. I have to thank you for allowing one of the Dark Kingdom's generals to return," laughed the Earl as he brought the sword down toward Panik's head.

Only Panik's oversized dueling gauntlet saved his hand and arm when he automatically raised his arm to block the blow. By the time the Earl pulled back for another swipe Liltha was in the arena and had grabbed the Earl's arm. The Earl turned and looked Liltha in the eyes his features changing to one of surprise. "Queen Beryl?"

"QUEEN BERYL?" yelled Hotaru. "But that is the leader my uncle was forced to kill."

Liltha blinked in surprise and then anger twisted her features, "NO!" she finally screamed, "I don't know who this Queen Beryl was and I am glad I don't if in my previous life she allied herself with the likes of you," Liltha drove her final words home with a kick to the Earl's groin.

As the Earl doubled over in pain Panik grabbed the Earl's head, "Human duelists can be humiliated and degraded but never that way and you never humiliate or degrade a ShadowBeing duelist or not!" yelled Panik as his fist again found the Earl's face this time breaking the ShadowBeings's jaw and sending it to the ground.

"Time to go to the Graveyard," said Liltha as her foot came down on the Earl's neck producing a sickening snapping sound as everyone else looked on in horror.

"You killed him!" exclaimed Joey.

"Of course," came the dismissive tone of Liltha, "He was not showing a fellow ShadowBeing the respect and honor they deserve. Perhaps he will know better in his next duel."

"Next duel?" asked Tea wondering why she did not feel more sickened by what she had just seen.

Steelfeather turned toward Joey, "We ShadowBeings are merely spirits given physical bodies by ShadowRealm Ki. Physical death does not apply to us."

"Saturn Sorceress, I am honored that you came to help," bowed Panik who then turned to Mai. "For the disrespect one of my ShadowBeings showed your fellow Harpie Lady I offer you the Castle of Dark Illusions in play as a rookery."

Mai numbly stood there and slowly nodded her head. "I would prefer to continue our duel but I need to see if there are any other ShadowBeings in my deck who could go out of control," Panik then took two star chips off his gauntlet and placed them in the Haprie Lady's clawed hand. "Some additional compensation for this fiasco," Panik then walked over and picked all the cards except for Castle of Dark Illusions causing the Earl's body to disappear. "Hopefully we will meet again Mai as I want to duel you in a proper manner," Panik then left the arena scowling.

"Panik is not happy, and I cannot blame him," commented Ranko, "But what I would like to know is how did he move that fast? Panik does not have the skill or Ki levels to move like that."

"Panik is changing Ranko. Into one of us I think," said Steelfeather.

"But how and why?" asked Parvati.

"No idea but I think it is due to the fact that his love of Liltha has gone a little beyond the platonic stage," said Steelfeather.

'What does Sailor Pluto have to do with this?' asked a puzzled Ranko.

"Not Pluto, platonic," groaned Steelfeather, "Saotome Genma was Kami-sama's gift to the world...if you were into stupid. Only he could want his son to be come a man among men and not give him **the talk**."

"Oh _that_," blushed Ranko who then shook her head, "You guys better use Mai's new Castle to sleep in. With the things the way they are it will be safer than being here on the ground."

While Parvati and Ranko ran off Mai felt a hand on her shoulder and saw another open in front of her. Looking down she saw Panik's two star chips. "Mistress? Are you are right?"

"No but then again I was not expecting that," Mai picked up the star chips and put them on her gauntlet. She then looked at the Harpie Lady in front of her breasts bare due to the actions of the Earl. "Let's see about getting you decent."

~*~*RS*~*~

While Yugi and his friends got a good night's sleep Ranma, Parvati, Pegasus' acolytes, and assorted ShadowBeings were all running around the island trying to get to duelists and arenas before tragedy struck. Sadly given the size the island they were not always successful, which was why Ukyo's small restaurant had become a makeshift field hospital to duelists and ShadowBeings alike.

Isis finally crawled out of the pit she had fallen into. It had been hard mainly because her left arm was broken. Panting on the edge of the pit she saw a shadow move over her. Looking up she saw Parvati dressed in her Goddess of the Third Eye outfit kneeling to help her up. "Ranma, I found Isis. Looks like her arm is broken thanks to her falling into a Trap Hole."

"Isis, what the blazes are you doing out here?"

"I though I could help," grimaced Isis.

"With next to no knowledge of Shadow Matches? This is something I would have expected from Pops," Ranma then touched several spots on the girl's back. "Now the arm is numb let's see about straightening it out," As the arm straightened out Ranma gestured to his back pack, "Akane, healing ward, left side pocket."

"Got it," said Akane as she put the ward on Isis's arm.

"Stupid Ring spirit. It is a wonder no one has been killed in all this," Ranma then put his hand to his ear piece, "Oh that is just wonderful."

"New problem?" asked Ryoga a girl shivering in his four arms.

"Big time. We have a whole freaking island right next to us composed of ShadowRealm Ki created by something Seto was working on. And Pegasus says the only way he thinks that could have happened was that all seven Items were close to each other," everyone then saw a mime run into a tree.

"That is Strings, one of my brother's Rare Hunter ghouls," said Isis.

"It's official. The gang is all here. Pegs, we are going to need some help here," Ranma then frowned, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RHYMING RETARDS WANT TO CONTINUE THE TOURNAMENT? We got people in mortal danger up here. Ok those idiots are useless. Where is Yugi and his friends?" Ranma then paused, "They are in the graveyard maze; Joey just beat some guy named Bonz. That means they get to deal with our dueling dimwits rather than knowing what is going on out here. This is turning into a real fun day."

"Oh there you are," said Beautiful Headhuntress smiling while holding a huge sword, "Now, Strings, you can give me the deck or I can take it from you headless corpse. Doesn't matter to me."

"Uh miss isn't that a little extreme?" asked Ryoga.

"He stole me from my true master. If he will not give up the deck so it can be used by someone worthy why should he not be sent to the Graveyard?"

"HEEEELLLPPP!" screamed a man wearing on outlandish jester's cap as he ran like crazy. As everyone watched a tree the guy ran past exploded.

"Duel Monsters should be afraid, uh Arkana?" yelled a Dark Magician in a red variant of the outfit. "Well now here it is you who will learn fear. Dark Magic Attack!" he yelled firing off a magic blast at the fleeing man and succeeding in blowing up another tree.

"Seems my brother's Rare Hunter Ghouls are having all kinds of problems with their decks," said a stunned Isis.

"Ke Lun, you and Akane deal with Beautiful Headhuntress here. I'll deal with the blast happy Dark Magician."

Ke Lun looked at the ShadowBeing and realized that her skills were not up to fighting this thing in a one on one duel. "Beautiful Headhuntress, if Strings here gives up his deck would you be willing to select a master from the finalists?"

"Finalists? That implies a series of games. Yes I would like to see what you can offer."

Meanwhile Ranma was running after the Dark Magician who was still trying to blast his master and only succeeding in tearing up the landscape. "Hey, blast happy. Don't you have any respect for these fields?"

"Stay out of things that are not your concern," said the red Dark Magician.

"Maybe this will make you take me more seriously. Moko Takabisha!"

The singed Dark Magican slowly turned. "You just made a big mistake, little man."

'Crap how strong is this guy?' thought Ranma.

'Strong enough we are going to be glad we are Wu.' responded Ranko as the Dark Magic attack hit them.

Back at the castle Pegasus was having his own set of problems. Seto had not been in enough arenas to pick up the needed ShadowRealm Ki and he was not about to mess around with Wiseman's deck and the Jakokusuishou magic it held. This left him, Shadi, and Panik trying to control the mayhem created by the decks of about 10 duelists and who knew how many Rare Hunter Ghouls coming alive. If that was not bad enough it seemed that the ShadowBeings of the Rare Hunter Ghoul were rebelling and using every power in their means to eliminate their masters which put the normal duelists in even greater mortal danger. After several hours of total chaos things finally settles down to where Ranma and company could return to the castle.

"Pegasus, where are those two?" growled Ranma.

"Still down in the maze."

"Ok there are two baka accounted for. What about the baka board of Seto's company?"

"Not a peep out of the Big 5 and that worries me. His Board of directors at Kaiba Corporation should have come up with some form of alternative plan by now and threatened me for playing them for fools."

"It does not matter," Mayuan said draping her wing over Seto while smiling, "Master Seto will crush those who abuse his trust."

When Seto responded with a smile of his own that reminded him a lot of Steelfeather just before she really beat the tar out of Pops Ranma knew that if the Big 5 had any sense they would go find a nice deep hole and hide out.

Pegasus then cracked a smile, "One positive thing came out of this mess; Ranma your Gambling King problem solved itself. He got beat by Rex Raptor then by Weevil Underwood all under 10 minutes. The jerk then tried to steal some star chips and triggered off a Shadow Match later on. After his ShadowBeings beat him silly his mind snapped and he has been running around the island being a general nuisance ever since."

"What about the Dojo Yaburi?" asked Ranma.

"He actually was able to win enough duels to qualify for Eliminator treatment. He already narrowly beat Panik and Wiseman showed back up and promptly got his butt handed to him. So Dojo Yaburi is in the Finals and we have Wiseman again," Pegasus than smiled "I would like to thank you again, Sham Pu, for dealing with our disaster."

"I glad Pegasus let me help," said Sham Pu.

Pegasus laughed, "If I didn't you would have been insulted. If you are skilled enough to train with three Wu you certainly are skilled enough to handle any potential ShadowBeings problems that may have developed," Pegasus than leaned back, "Problem is our little nut with the Rod has not made his appearance. Either he is waiting for the right moment or realized things were way out of control on this island and decided to lay low until things calm down."

"Hey, Pegasus, the MeiKyuu brothers just got pulled into their own maze," said Panik gesturing to a video screen.

"I warned those two that if they tried to cheat on the riddle their ShadowBeings might get upset. Well let them do the Theseus bit for a couple of hours. It will keep them from causing more trouble."

"I take it Pegasus afraid ShadowBeings in finalist's decks will not allow you to end tournament," frowned Sham Pu.

"Yes. The one thing I learned very early on is ShadowBeings take Shadow Matches as seriously as the Shadow Games," Pegasus frowned, "By continuing the MeiKyuu brothers have locked us into the Finals."

"Of course there will also be the over zealous Demon Hunters that will be causing problems when news of this fiasco gets out," Pegasus then frowned as Hotaru continued, "My main concern is welfare of the duelists out there and the potential problems a certain time traveling maniac bent on creating a dystopian nightmare called Crystal Tokyo will cause," fumed Hotaru.

"You are right on that," grumbled Wiseman as he was pulled in by two ShadowBeings, "One good thing seems to be that by taking out this timeline's version of her two years ago we don't have Sailor Senshi here to worry about."

"From what you and Nephi told me it seems Hotaru and I stepped into the role of the Sailor Senshi as far as dealing with Queen Beryl is concerned. It is the other encounters that worry me. Also given how the Millennium Items originally gain their power I would say we and the ShadowBeings are going to be at the top of Pluto's list of targets."

"You guys are talking like Pluto is still a threat. She is out of the picture," Akane said.

"The Pluto of this timeline is out of the picture. The Pluto of my timeline is very much in the picture and somehow I don's see her letting this little adventure continue much longer before she starts to get involved," said Wiseman.

"The main problem we will have deal with the immediate future is the finals. I need to restrict the range of the games but make them serious enough the ShadowBeings will accept the terms," Pegasus commented as he tapped the table in thought.

"Could we get the duelists to agree to a set of winning conditions before hand?" asked Hotaru.

"As long as it involves something very valuable. I've got it," Pegasus then smiled at the Mystical Elf as he pulled out several cards, "The winner gets gets to choose from among loser's rarest cards. Like Black Luster Ritual and Relinquished or Toon World."

Liltha studied the cards in Pegasus's hand and then smiled. "Those cards are rare if not unique as well as powerful. Your terms would be acceptable to us."

~*~*Author's note*~*~

I wanted to use an interesting continuity glitch in the US version of the Yu-gi-oh anime. If you watch closely you will see Tea's card stats become those stated above right after her tear activates her card's flip effect.


	6. Chap 06 Rats in a Maze

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 6 - Rats in a Maze

Panik came running in Liltha and a Dark Magician Girl behind him, "Pegasus I was testing out some replacement for my Earl and I found another ShadowBeing just like Liltha though her name is Mana. She insisted on seeing one of the priests of the Millennium Items or Pharaoh Tutenkhamon."

"The Pharaoh right before Ay." commented Pegasus.

"Priest Shadi, Priest Akunadin, Priest Horemheb why are you are dressed so strangely?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

"Sounds like she is from my time." said Geb, "They are dressed strangely because they are not the people you think they are."

Shadi nodded, "He is right. I am likely a descendant of Priest Shadi as both the Ankh and Scales have been in my family for generations."

"Well if you are from the the same time period as Mayuan likely something on the order of 3,000 years. Though personally she doesn't look a day over 300 any more than my sister Parvati does." laughed Ranma.

Akane chuckled as Mayuan frowned, "Don't mind my Wu. His late father was not much into teaching social graces. As backhanded as it was he meant it as a compliment. At least he better have."

"First things first. You need to to know about the new Shadow Matches which replace the Shadow Games. The finalists are here and so you can learn along with them just what that means."

~*~*RS*~*~

Pegasus smiled at the duelists as they entered his castle. Bandit Keith had been the first to arrive and Pegasus knew from his Eye that Bandit Keith has not won his star chips by dueling. Pegasus decided that it would be more interesting to watch Bandit Keith get humiliated again then to simply bar him from the finals. Next came Mai who true to her status had literally flew in. Bandit Keith frowned at Mai's appearance and developed the interesting habit of looking at her, looking through his dueling deck, and then back at her. Finally Yugi's group arrived. "Welcome to the Castle and the finals." grinned Pegasus. "For the next three days you will be my guests preparing your strategies and decks for the finals. The winner will face me and who ever wins that duel will be proclaimed King of Games."

Bandit Keith looked up from what seemed to be his tenth look through of his deck, "Why three days, Pegasus?"

"Because it will give you time to prepare as things did not work out exactly as I planned. You have already have experienced one aspect of the Shadow Matches but here you will experience the most challenging and dangerous aspect: being a literal part of the duel. To prevent things from getting too extreme a loss means not only costing you a chance at dueling me but something nearly as valuable, the rarest card in your deck."

"That seems a little steep, Pegasus." said Joey.

"Not at all because not setting the terms before hand makes the Shadow Matches as dangerous as the Shadow Games." smiled Pegasus his Eye flashing.

"Shadow Games? What are those?" asked an annoyed Bandit Keith.

"Games of great power that were conducted in the ShadowRealm, a world where the beings, magic, and traps of Duel Monsters are very real." smiled Pegasus, "Mai and Yugi's friends were like you, human. Now they are part of both this world and the ShadowRealm. After a relaxing night we will go over the mechanics of a Shadow Match. I must warn you these Finals are not just for a title but to determine the future protectors of this world as there are gathering storm clouds. If you have not already you will lose your innocence here and emerge winner or loser full fledged warriors." Pegasus then motioned to his chief of security, "Croquet will show you to your rooms."

Several minutes later Ranma glared at Pegasus, "Come, Ranma, did you really think the tournament would remain as I originally planned with all that has happened? We are lucky we are still in some form of control over this disaster. You and your wife need to pull out all the stops in your duel. You must show them how far these Shadow Matches can go."

"Someone cheated to get here. Bandit Keith?"

"That obvious?"

"When you want us to demonstrate just how gruesome a Shadow Match can be yes it is that obvious. I was with Joey and Yugi. Those two are as obsessive about honor as I am. Mai tried to come up with a way to help people over come her natural ability; pity only a chance remark by Yugi caused Joey to see it. The Dojo Yaburi is also too honorable to cheat. That leaves Bandit Keith."

"Not the first time. That is why I humiliated him in the regional finals about a year ago. Let me show you something." Pegasus took out his deck and showed Ranma the sequence of cards. He then shuffled the deck and then showed Ranma the same sequence.

"What the..?"

"A magician's or stage shuffle. Makes you appear to shuffle the cards without really shuffling them. Worse, Bandit Keith's deck is made up of machines."

"Since real world machines have no will of their own you suspected that ShadowBeing machines would be the same way. Given every other ShadowBeing would be going livid about how Bandit Keith got here I would say that you were right."

"Just do your best Ranma. To fight what is out there we are going to need warriors not pretenders."

~*~*RS*~*~

Next morning about two hours after breakfast everyone was lead into the Lower Arena. Once down there Pegasus directed everyone to sit at the observation table. Along the wall were the tablets that had been used in the original Shadow Games their presence helping reinforce the ShadowRealm Ki that the Saotomes and Pegasus used in their Shadow Matches.

After Pegasus had seated himself at the table Ranma cleared his throat, "I must point out one important thing. I have been sparring with Steelfeather for well on five years. To anyone less skilled trying to do what we are doing would be endangering their life and soul. This why we have taken such great pains to make sure the duelists who got here were truly the best of the best. Akane and I are both Wu and Sanjiyan Unkara so we can take the Shadow Matches to levels that would kill nearly anybody else."

"Good thing Genma never figured out how to put the Millennium Puzzle together." muttered Pegasus, "The idea of that moron using the ShadowRealm to train Ranma just scares me silly."

"With good reason Pegs. Pops would have used them as training partners without first thinking about just how dangerous they were." grimaced Ranma.

"From what you four have told me it would have been more like he would have used them as training partners without first thinking. Period." commented Akane as she placed a card face down.

"Which reminds me. Where is Oni-chan?" asked Ranma as he set two cards face down.

"Pendragon remained back in Tokyo to keep the League of OtherWorlds functioning, remember?"

"Sounds about as fun as trying to talk to the two rhyming rejects." Akane raised an eyebrow as she turned her attention to the field, "Ranma, remember I am still learning this game. I think we should stick to showing how monster battles differ before throwing in the magic and trap differences." Akane then set another card and flipped over the first one. "Dragon Zombie in attack mode," she said as the card disappeared and a Dragon Zombie appeared in the arena.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the board behind the arena. "Wait a minute. There is a third stat in red for Dragon Zombie. What is that?"

"That is the life energy it has as a ShadowBeing." explained Pegasus. When _that_ number goes below zero the monster goes to the graveyard; as near as we can figure out this number is based on level and type. Problem is Zombies have a life energy value of zero."

"A small difference which in this case makes all the difference in the world." chuckled Ranma as he set another card and then flipped over his previous card, "I call forth Rogue Doll who attacks Dragon Zombie." Again the card disappeared and a ShadowBeing appeared in the arena.

Seto watched puzzled as the red numbers for both monsters as well as the monsters themselves glowed. Seto then blinked in amazement as Dragon Zombie disappeared but Rogue Doll remained now with an attack of 1700. "What just happened?"

"When ShadowBeings are within 500 points of each other they tap into their Life Energy to improve their attack or defense depending on which mode they are in." explained Pegasus.

"Since Zombie monsters have no life energy they have nothing to fall back on and their stats go down." continued Parvati as Akane set another card and turned over her previous one, "You will notice that this Baron of the Fiend Sword has an attack of 1750 rather than the normal 1550. That is because the stat changes in a Shadow Match are permanent though life energy resets between matches."

"That means the longer these ShadowBeings duel the stronger their attacks and defenses become." stated Seto.

"Yes, but there is a problem. If they improve enough they will increase in level which makes them harder to summon." said Pegasus as he pulled out a level 3 Hiro's Shadow Scout and showed it to the group. "Past level 4 it is a real hassle to resummon a ShadowBeing because of the tribute requirements. For this and humanitarian reasons we leave every ShadowBeing that goes past level 5 out."

Seto, Mokuba, and Wiseman all looked at Pegasus stunned. "You mean every ShadowBeing we have encountered up to now is level 5 or higher?" stammered Wiseman.

"Yes. In fact Steelfeather has improved the most mainly because she was the first ShadowBeing done as a ward summons." smiled Pegasus. "Another aspect is that a duelist is more a part of the duel then in a Shadow Game; that means outside abilities can be brought directly into a Shadow Match."

Ranma nodded drawing his next card, "I called it the Deck Sensei effect when we first encountered it. In the case of non-ShadowBeings like ourselves and Pegasus the effect is very limited. However you can choose a ShadowBeing to be your Deck Sensei; not only is the effect more pronounced but as long as they are not on the field they provide a buffer to the pain one feels in a Shadow Match when life points are lost." Ranma then looked at the card and started grinning like an idiot, "I am choosing Karate Man as my Deck Sensei and stepping out on to the field. Pay close attention to the summoning zone." said Ranma as Karate Man took his position while Ranma moved out into the field.

"There is a image of a card there." said Seto narrowing his eyes, "Says Saotome Ranma, level 5 wind warrior 2000/1600, special effect: when an aqua monster is face up on the field may transform into Saotome Ranko. When sent to the Graveyard by an attack returns to owner's hand."

"Ranko is a Dark spellcaster," explained Ranma, "her special ability is by discarding a card from your hand you can set any magic card in your deck to the field. However for some reason she is only level 4 1600/1200 so there is a trade off to using my special ability." finished Ranma frowning. "You need to use your spells more in our Shadow Matches, sis; that is why for once you are weaker than me in them; and no, I am not happy about it."

"So what is Karate man's Deck Sensei ability?" asked a puzzled Mana.

Karate Man looked at the group not a spark of will in his eyes as he spoke. "All level 4 or lower warrior non-effect monsters in Ranma's deck now have my Kamikaze attack. However summoning a Deck Sensei _within_ a Shadow Match forgoes all attacks, your move." gestured Karate Man.

"Ranma has the Chinese character 'Wu' where his life energy is," stated Seto in an annoyed tone.

"That is because a Wu cannot be killed by direct combat in or out of a Shadow Match." explained Hotaru as Akane set a card face down. "However a Wu can be removed from the field via massive amounts of physical damage or the traditional trap or magic card."

"Don't feel too overwhelmed, Akane. I have been doing this for years with Steelfeather. Being in Shadow Matches is nearly second nature to me." smirked Ranma who then frowned, "That reminds me. You need to teach Hotaru some restraint, Pegs. She wanted to show her status as a Wu off by having her head lopped off or being gutted. Fortunately she was talked down to cutting her hand to the bone."

"I play Goblin Force in attack mode and attack Baron of the Fiend Sword." intoned Karate Man.

Akane's hand reflexively went to her chest her face twisted in pain as Baron of the Fiend Sword disappeared and his card took its place on the Graveyard pile. "As I said before loosing your life points in a Shadow Match is painful. I doubt anyone who has neither a strong will or martial arts training could stand it for long." said Ranma.

Frowning Seto turned to Pegasus, "And what happens when the Duelist's life points reach 0?"

"That duelist looses more than just a simple game, Kaiba-boy. In that regard Shadow Matches are just like Shadow Games. Anything the loser possesses is fair game for the winner to claim as their prize. In the original Shadow Games claiming souls was the way to accumulate power." said Pegasus his voice taking on a dark and sinister tone as his Eye flashed. "That is why normally the terms are set before the match. Panik made an exception regarding Mai because he wanted to test how far the Shadow Match could go to see if the safeguards were still in place."

"If these Shadow Matches are so dangerous why not end the tournament, Pegasus?" growled Seto.

"Because I suspect that it was not my niece's power alone that caused our current situation. I know if I was trapped in an object for 3,000 years and a way out even if it was temporary suddenly appeared I would certainly take it and make sure it remained available. How else do you explain the fact the arena circuits were all fused closed even ones that were not turned on?"

"Are you saying the spirits of the villages killed so long ago may be the reason you could not remotely shut down the arenas?" asked Akane as she looked at the card she had drawn.

"Yes and that is why I am leaving some of them active. I don't want to risk ticking off what spirits reside within my Eye, Shadi's Ankh or his Scales. Part of the reason we are in this mess is due to a ticked off spirit in the Ring and I have no desire to make things worse. What bothers me is the fact Queen Beryl died a short time ago while the Millennium Items have been around for centuries."

"That is because wandering spirits of the recently dead can manifest in a ShadowBeing." said the calm measured voice of Nephi.

Akane nodded and gestured to her husband that her turn was over, "I thought it might be something like that. Nephi, what are you plans?"

"To look up someone called Tsukino Usagi before the Sailor Senshi get to her."

Wiseman leaned back in his chair, "That I assume is Sailor Moon's real name. Somehow I don't think Pegasus is going to let you run around without supervision given what you did to Mai."

"Given the way both of you behaved I am keeping both of you on a very short leash. I hope Shadow Pluto showed that you cannot come and go as you please, Wiseman, without one of my ShadowBeings hovering over you."

"I must say you did a wonderful job of creating a copy that is even more annoying than the original."

Chubi-usa came in mad as a wet hen with Black Lady right behind her. "Wiseman, I want to know what the blazes you did to my counterpart! She has as big a hate complex for my parents as you do!"

Wiseman straightened up in his chair and leaned foreword, "I merely removed the blinders to what her parents were. Egotistical control freaks more concerned than playing god than taking care of their only child."

"My parents are not monsters, Wiseman." yelled Chubi-Usa.

Wiseman's hand slapped down on the table and he rose, "I would say sending people away to an inhospitable area because they will not conform to your views the action of monsters."

"That did not happen in my history, Wiseman!" exploded the young girl.

"But it _did_ happen in your world," said Wiseman smoothly, "It was done by people of this century, Small Lady. Hitler, Stalin, and Mao did that in both our histories."

Small Lady looked at Black Lady who shrugged her shoulders then they both looked at Wiseman, "Who?"

Everyone turned and stared at the two females from the future, "You two have _got_ to be kidding!" yelled nearly everyone in the room.

"Wiseman," said Nephi in a voice that was as cold as death, "As messed up as she was Sailor Moon is not comparable to the three most horrific leaders the twentieth century ever knew."

"Sailor Moon isn't; the twisted mess she became as Neo-Queen Serenity is." said Wiseman.

Joey slowly rose from his seat, "What does my sister have to do with this, Wiseman?"

"Wiseman," continued Nephi as she glared and formed a red battle aura, "my best friend's mother is not a mass murder."

"Not for lack of trying," growled Wiseman, "Nemesis is the outermost planet of the solar system. Without the Jakokusuishou we would have died in minutes from lack of oxygen and cold. And before you go on that she had to know about the Jakokusuishou I ask you this. If she knew why didn't she monitor us? Because you don't worry about the dead! And Serenity is just the name Sailor Bitchola gave herself. She is not your sister."

"Wiseman," growled Nephi her red aura getting larger and hotter.

"With the power of the Ginzuishou you don't need to build extermination camps or gulags. Just banish anybody who resists you to the outermost planet. Best of all since no one else leaves Earth you don't even have to worry about anyone finding out your dirty little secret."

Ranma blinked as a mallet composed of what looked like pure Ki formed in Nephi's hands. "WISEMAN NO BAKA!" she yelled hitting the robbed figure into a wall. Nephi stood there panting, and her aura slowly shrunk. "Just remember, Chubi-Usa, this drivel is coming from a baka whose backup plan was to wipe out all life on Earth."

"What you know; I would have thought it would have taken a few uncute comments and built like a brick comments to generate that response." chuckled Emerald. "There are times you can be just as much a jerk as my male ancestor could be."

"What do you know three Emeralds as if one wasn't arrogant enough." said Wiseman as he took a step out of the hole that he had made and promptly fell face down.

"Don't worry, if that ShadowRealm Ki is any guide he will be waking up soon." chuckled Emerald.

Ranma blinked, "You can read Ki? But I thought the Black Moon Family relied on magic."

"We do, but my ancestor's old martial arts manuals were not totally useless," Emerald frowned, "Though whoever came up with the Neko-ken needs to be hit upside the head with a two by four."

"Wait a minute, Neko-ken. But that would mean..."

"Got it in one. You know with Genma not around you actually have a brain in that head of yours. I knew I had to get something from you beside my good looks." Emerald put a finger to her cheek, "Perhaps I should call you Grandpa Ranma. Oh hi, Grandmama." smiled Emerald as she waved at Akane.

"So what do you know of my or should that be our family?" asked Ranma.

"Not much in the diary you left behind though you at times did comment about 'Pops being stupid as usual' and your mother's idea of manliness being weird. You also made numerous comments about 'the Old Pervert'. I think at the time those entries were made you were afraid of Sailor Pluto going back in time because you didn't use names for anybody and commented about having to burn your old diary 'so the green haired witch and her blond headed puppet could not use it to try and purify my family' though there were a few people you disliked enough to say if anyone deserved to be purified it was them."

"Sounds like Sailor Pluto was not on your counterpart's popularity list either," scowled Pegasus as Karate Man set a card and gestured back to Akane.

"What brothers me is this Ginzuishou is still out there." commented Akane who glanced at Karate Man as she set her new card in the magic-trap zone.

"Well the Ginzuishou did bring my mother back from the dead after her final fight with Queen Beryl." stated Chubi-Usa frowning.

Ranma stared at Chubi-Usa as Karate Man drew his next card, "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode and attack the face down card to my right," intoned Karate Man.

Akane smiled, "That I reveal as one of my enhanced Shadow Beings, Mystical Elf who gets my Deck Sensei bonus of 200 for being a fellow spellcaster bringing her defense to 2200."

Seto watched as Gearfried's sword attack was blocked by a magical shield the Mystical Elf raised. Then the Mystical Elf growled "Rei-Syou!" and Gearfried was encircled by a lightning bolt. Gearfried staggered back and then again attacked with his sword. "Mistress, even with your spells my 1200 attack is not enough to even dent Gearfried's armor." stated the Mystical Elf through gritted teeth as her shield went up again.

Seto turned his attention to the board above the arena and noted that when either ShadowBeing attacked their life energy went down while their attack scores went up. After two counterattacks the Mystical Elf just let Gearfried hack into her magical shield grinning all the while. "You will run out of Life Energy before I will," she said giggling.

Akane laughed as she drew another card "Especially when he gets a new playmate. Celtic Guardian attack."

Seto and Mayuan quickly realized that the numbers only improved if the monster was attacked by or attacking something with a value greater than its own. They both frowned, "Master Seto, other than the god cards there is no single ShadowBeing I am aware of that is more powerful than me."

Pegasus smiled as Karate Man directed Ranma to attack, "While it is true you would pound Geb into the ground Nut and Ra have special abilities that really ruin your day. For instance, Nut has a second mouth which automatically attacks a summoned monster reducing what ever mode it is in by 2000 points, Mayuan-girl."

Mayuan frowned as Gearfried switched between hacking at Mystical Elf''s shield and defending himself from Celtic Guardian while all the while Ranma also pounded on the shield. Seto nodded as the Life energy of Gearfried finally reached zero and the monster disappeared. "The one thing I learned from watching Yugi is that every card be it monster, trap, or magic has a weakness. The question is what is Nut's and what is Ra's?"

"Forget about using Spell or most trap cards directly against a God card, Kaiba-boy. They either don't work or work for only one turn. Worse yet while I know Ra was in theory the most powerful of the three I could not translate the text that went with it so even I have no ideas on what its special abilities are." Pegasus calmly stated.

"You two may want to reconsider your attacks," grinned Akane at her next card, "I play the book of mystical arts and the new field magic card Faerie Realm."

"Oh crap," grumbled Ranma, "that thing gives all sorcerer and fairy ShadowBeings a 300 attack-defense boost."

Akane laughed pointing to the red numbers displayed on the view screen, "That is not all it boosts."

Pegasus fidgeted knowing that in a moment things would heat up. However the appearance of Black Lady and her youngerself had thrown that into the trash heap. No one that age needed to see brutality unrivaled since the US Civil War. Only his knowledge of his niece's status as Wu had him from throwing up the first time he has seen such an intense duel. "Did you know Small Lady, this history's version of Mokuba had the rare privilege of seeing a really intense Shadow Match?" Pegasus asked in a louder than normal voice.

Ranma and Akane both blinked and started getting really interested in their feet. Ranma then looked up with a smirk on his face. "Shi-Yao-Chong!" he gestured sending a one eyed creature at Mystical Elf. The Mystical Elf watched as the oni ate her magic shield if it was candy and then as it tried to go in on her.

"Mistress, get this thing off me." screamed the Mystical elf as she blasted her magic at the thing.

Akane rolled her eyes. "According to the _Sazan Ryu_, Shi-Yao-Chong feed off magical energy and meat, you baka. All your magical attacks are doing is feeding it."

"Let's try a more physical method then." growled Mystical Elf as she manifested a spirit staff. "Shi-Yao-Chong no Baka!" she said beating on the creature.

Pegasus shook his head as the creature started eating the spirit staff, "Forget that that staff is effective a magic generator?"

"Oh Kuso. Hey get off." yelled Mystical Elf kicking the creature which only caused it to start feeding off her energy again by grabbing her leg. "ARRRGGGHHH! EAT SPIRIT STAFF AND DIE PERVERT!" yelled the Mystical Elf as she hit the thing with the spirit staff.

"There is the slight problem you have when your ShadowBeing looses its calm." Pegasus said wincing as the Mystical Elf demonstrated a blue steak that would make a sailor embarrassed, "HOLD STILL AND FREAKING DIE ALREADY!" she screamed creaming the Celtic Guardian in her efforts to clobber the animal feeding off her magical energies.

"Time to end this before she starts throwing magical attacks at the thing," muttered Ranma. "Cha-Lieh-Chong!"

"Ouch." said the Mystical Elf who now looked like a burnt offering just before she fell down.

"That was kind of pathetic." commented Ranma frowning. "As in White Belt facing first Dan level of pathetic."

Mayuan cocked her head to one side, "First Dan? White belt?"

"A white belt is the lowest ranking possible in martial arts while a First Dan is a beginning expert." explained Pegasus chuckling, "I am surprised that you would still after all these years use your late father's tactic of trying to anger someone to get them to improve."

"Well you have to admit it did work unlike a lot of things he did. Mayuan, why don't you come out here? I want to show you something."

Mayuan's smile broadened. "Sure. Just what do you want to show me Ranma?"

"This!" smirked Ranma as he threw a quite obvious haymaker at Mayuan.

"Ranma, what in the blazes..." started Mayuan as she blocked the punch with one claw only to have Ranma's knee slam into her groin area.

"Good thing you are a woman or that would have hurt even more." commented Ranma as he followed up with a kidney punch and then a punch to the jaw. Ranma then shook his hand, "Crap you hide is even stronger than Pendragon's armor. That was like punching a brick wall."

"Ranma, other then doing an imitation of low comedy what was the point of this little demonstration?" asked Pegasus.

"That skill can over come raw power." frowned Ranma, "Though I guess past a certain point things don't work out that way."

"Well I am glad you do not treat me like a fragile little thing," said Mayuan smiling. "Some people have problems with female warriors. Now let's see how you like getting hit down there." Mayuan blinked as Ranma easily jumped over her tail.

"You have a habit of swinging your hips slightly just before using that tail of yours." smirked Ranma "You might as well be giving me a diagram of what you are going to do."

"I don't understand. I am so much more powerful than you."

Ranma laughed, "That is the whole point of some martial arts Ryu; to turn the opponent's advantages and strength against them."

Mayuan frowned taking a few steps back from Ranma, "Are you saying enough skill can beat even the most powerful opponent?"

"To a point. But as you saw with my earlier attacks there are limits to what a certain level of skill on its own can do," admitted Ranma smiling all the while. "One of the flaws I found out about Pop's teaching was he focused on the body but forgot the mind. If I was to be able to teach what I knew I was going to have to learn things Pops dismissed as 'weak'," commented Ranma as he jumped over Mayuan when she slashed at him with her claws.

Ranma quickly realized his mistake as the tail came up to greet him. 'Oh crud, this is going to hurt.' Ranma thought as the tail caught him between the legs. Ranma's eyes crossed as he ignored the pain and grabbed the tail flipping as he did so. Mayuan blinked finding the floor coming up to greet her, "So raw power or skill by itself is not enough." she said groggily getting up.

"Of course a little bit of good old luck doesn't hurt." smiled Pegasus tapping the left side of his face with his left forefinger, "I don't need this to see that you forgot about the tail in that last jump, Ranma. I suspect if you hadn't been a Wu and Mayuan hadn't been so overconfident you would have been the loser."

"To a point that is true but that was the whole point of this little demonstration. One of the linchpins of my Ryu is to adapt quickly to any situation." Ranma then extended his hand and pulled Mayuan to her feet. "You have hinted that Nut and Ra are likely stronger in terms of raw power so to beat them in a Shadow Match Mayuan here is going to need a little something extra."

"Including fighting dirty." glared Akane.

"Hey Pops did that all the time and showed that not everyone will play by the rules. Best to be prepared for it."

"I just hope Kaibi-boy is prepared."

"What do mean, Pegasus?" bristled Seto.

"What I mean, Kaibi-boy, should be obvious. Mayuan does not see you just as someone to protect but as someone to love. But how far that love will go is up to you. Before you make any judgments I would remind you that despite her form she still has a _human_ heart." frowned Pegasus.

Seto frowned as he thought on Pegasus's comment. He saw Mayuan as a part of his family but just what part. Mother? No. He and his brother had been alone too long for that. Sister? Well Mokuba certainly saw her as that. Wife? There was the one thing Seto had not considered. As far as personality Mayuan had everything Seto desired in a mate. He would want eventually want children to leave his company and achievements to but he could adopt as he had been. Seto gripped the clawed hand which while strong seemed soft as if made of finely made leather and made his choice. "Kaiba Mayuan is doing just fine, Pegasus."

Nabiki noticed Pegasus widened his right eye in shock and then a warm smile spread across his face. Mayuan curled her tail around Seto smiling. 'I wonder if she realizes just what Seto did?' thought Ranma.

For the briefest of moments Akane felt slightly ill but then she remembered Mai's reaction to her own father's words. Akane realized in a flash of insight that if things had gone slightly different she and Ranma could have easily been fighting all the time. Her fear of losing him would have driven her into jealous rages that in the end would have driven him away. Falling to her knees Akane started crying realizing just how close she had come to loosing a man who had given himself to her body and soul. Ranma was there asking why she was crying and Akane started babbling. Skyfeather's wings her around her and Ranma was holding her as she wept. Needless to say Pegasus put an end to the demonstration as no one was in any condition to continue it.

~*~*RS*~*~

Later on Pegasus was talking with Ranma, Akane, and Parvati. "To be with your family and yet all alone at the same time. I had no idea something like that could be possible." Parvati said in an acid sounding voice.

"There are many ways of being alone, Parvati-dear," sighed Pegasus as he got up and looked out over the island, "Long before a comic book writer turned 'with great power comes great responsibility' into a cliché there was a similar older phrase: heavy on the brow wears the crown."

"Well if you are to ask me I would say Wiseman and Nephi need to take their crowns off because they seem to be cutting off blood to the brain." commented Ranma.

"They are obsessive, Ranma. I have been there myself. You get fixated on a goal to the point nothing else matters." Pegasus looked back, "Wiseman gave some hint as to what I could have been: something as least as bad as Neo-Queen Serenity if not worse. That makes them far more dangerous than your bokken waving fool at school."

"Pegasus, I have to ask something that has been bothering me." Akane frowned, "Are you really in control here or are the ShadowBeings?"

"I take it you saw how well Ranma was able to handle the Dark Magician."

"No, but I did notice Ranma was only ranked as a level 5 that means level 6 and above are 'stronger' than he is. You have let this go much further along then it should given the amount of broken bones we had to deal with out there," said a worried Akane who was hoping that she was wrong.

"You are right, Akane. For all practical purposes the ShadowBeings on this island are calling the shots. I myself am only considered a level 6 and that is counting my Eye. That was why the timing was so important; once the bridge realm formed other then setting the terms I would have had next to no control over the ShadowBeings on this island. Other than the ones out of my own deck that is." Pegasus chuckled humorlessly, "It is a good thing I have been doing promotions long enough to know how to play the media. It will take some work but I can turn this disaster around. Hopefully enough that it will help keep every narrow-minded Demon Hunting nutjob from covering the Castle and this island like ants on honey."

"Including a certain nutjob group of Sailor Moonbeam and the Stupid Senshi." grumbled Wiseman as he walked in with Nephi, Black Lady, and Chubi-Usa behind him.

"How would you like another dose of mallet-sama." Nephi growled a black aura flaring up around her as she stared at Wiseman.

"Look, Wiseman, despite what you think my mother did not see all demons as evil," Chubi-Usa said her eyes blazing with anger, "The way she helped Ginga Seijuurou and Natsumi and their Makaiju case in point."

"She turned them into vacant zombies too?"

"NO. SHE. DID. NOT. She showed them that instead of life energy the Makaiju needed the energy of love," said Chubi-usa as she glared at Wiseman. "Everything I have read about her showed mother was fine until the Outers showed up."

"Outers? What Outers?" asked Wiseman.

"Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Those maniacs were running around endangering people's very souls for something they already had. They even tried to kill Hotaru I mean my timeline's Hotaru. Only her status of Wu kept them from succeeding."

"Other than Pluto I never heard of those Sailor Senshi," said Black Lady frowning, "Then again I never knew there was supposed to be a Sailor Saturn either."

"They likely died in the battle with Snow Queen Kaguya," said Nephi her black aura shimmering, "She nearly turned the earth into an ice cube in my history. It was that little stunt that made Sailor Moon into Neo-Queen Serenity."

Ranma frowned as Wiseman, Black Lady, and Chubi-usa glared at each other while Nephi gave a Wiseman a look that could melt steel, "As much as I like to see fighting techniques you guys would not hold much interest."

Ranma watched as three pairs of eyes turned on him while Nephi started to giggle, "That old tactic? I know how you work, Ranma. That old make them mad enough so they get sloppy so I can pound them silly technique won't work on me."

Black Lady smiled while Wiseman shook his head. "And I nearly fell for it. You know that would be a good tactic. Let's see meatball head, dumpling brains, spore, carrot top." Wiseman then noticed that Black Lady and Chubi-usa were both glowing a deep red. "Uh those last two insults were ones she used to describe you when you were being really naughty weren't they?"

Black Lady and Chubi-usa looked at each either and nodded. Turning back toward Wiseman they both shouted, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Everyone watched was Wiseman was promptly imbedded in another wall.

"Wiseman just got clobbered by what looked like a giant pink heart, right?" asked Ranma.

"Uh huh." said Akane.

"Well it may look stupid but you have to admit that it packs quite a punch." Ranma said walking over to Wiseman, "Yo Wiseman."

"One moment, I am dealing with the pink elephants that are stepping on my head." said Wiseman as he fell out of the hole into the floor.

"Hey, Pegs, can't we leave him like this?" gestured Ranma to the crumpled mass on the floor.

"Sadly he does have a lot of stamina. He will be up and annoying again in about an hour." frowned Pegasus.

"Oh will he?" asked Chubi-Usa, as a cat's head appeared beside her, "Luna-P magic. Giant mallet!" she said as the thing turned into a huge mallet, which Chubi-Usa promptly used on Wiseman. **wham!** **wham!** **wham!** "I hate those nicknames!"

"Seto, do I have to go to school today? I don't feel too well." said Wiseman from the floor.

"Uh make that about half a day," sweat dropped Pegasus.

"Good, as I am tired of him bad mouthing mother." Chubi-Usa turned toward Black Lady, "You start saying anything bad about our mom and I will use this on you as well."

"The only reason that worked was we both used Pink Sugar heart attack on Bakaman. Normally that attack is pathetic. Oh did you know when we change into our Sailor form we are naked for a good part for the transformation?" smirked Black Lady.

"You mean totally naked? WAAAAHHH! My mother and her friends are perverts!"

"Oh great Soun Jr. Maybe we can hook her up with your father. They would make a perfect couple."

"RANMA NO BAKA!" yelled Akane. At which point Ranma went into a wall.

'I wonder if the castle is going to survive the next three days,' sweat dropped Pegasus.

~*~*RS*~*~

Pegasus had staggered the dinner hours so that everybody could eat. The last dinner hour of 8:00 pm was for himself and the duelists. "Finding the new rules challenging Bandit Keith?"

"Challenging and annoying." grumbled the duelist.

Pegasus smiled that knowing smile of his, "As annoying as the way I humiliated you in the Western Finals? You still have to beat all of them to get to me for your revenge."

"Don't worry I will beat them and you, Pegasus."

"We will see, we will see. Hehehe," chuckled Pegasus as he swirled his wine.

The next morning brought a series of breakfasts and lunches. On the last on Isis looked at her meal and sighed. "For the first time since gaining the Torque I am blind to events in the future."

"Shadi and I found out that the Items are majorly limited in regards to ShadowBeings. Since the majority of people on this island are ShadowBeings and we have two groups from different futures small wonder your Torque has conked out." said Pegasus

"How can you be so calm? We are in the middle of something that is obviously way out of anyone's control and you are acting like this is a Sunday School Picnic," fumed Isis, "And what do you mean about from different futures?"

"Because blind panic is not going to do anyone one any good and we have to show at least the appearance of control to prevent those around us from panicking," Shadi said calmly, "As for the future statement, Wiseman and Nephi are really from two different futures 1,000 years from now."

"Are you saying that the knowledge Ranma gave you allows you to travel through time and change history?" stammered Geb while Isis looked on in startled amazement.

"Half right. No matter what they do here their history their past is fixed. But they can change this world's future." said Pegasus waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"I do not understand." came Geb's reply.

"It's like a series of paths in the desert," explained Pegasus. "There are places where the path splits, one to the right the other to the left. Taking one does not eliminate the other. They are from two of the paths ahead warning us of danger which allows us to take other possible paths."

"Problem is according to Wiseman there is an immortal time traveling psycho who wants something similar to their worlds to happen." said Ranma.

"Immortal? Perhaps only very long lived. Someone who lived 12,000 years would seem immortal to us." commented Pegasus in thought as he sat a paper down, "Already there has been some religious fall out from all this." he said pointing to the headline which said 'Priest Believes Cain First Wu.'

Shadi gave a low whistle, "I still recall how my faith in the ancient gods of Egypt was shaken. To know that for all their power that in the end they were nothing more than very powerful humans was very humbling."

"If what our visitors tell us is even half correct the power the myths relate is only a fraction of what they held. I mean think about it. A bunch of teen age girls are given magical items from what looks like a Sanjiyan Unkara endeavor called the Moon Kingdom and in two short years become rulers of the entire planet and maintain that rule for 1000 years." said Akane.

"Here is a chilling thought." said Shadi gesturing to the group, "We must have existed in both Wiseman's and Nephi's timelines. Yet these Sailor Senshi were able to conquer the world. That means that somehow they neutralized us. All of us."

"Wiseman said something about Yugi having the puzzle and fighting the Sailor Senshi. He also said Yugi-boy lost. Nephi talked about Yugi having the Puzzle and her mother having the Rod but I have not heard a mention of any of the other Items." said Pegasus frowning.

"Maybe Sailor Pluto went around blasting people with that Death Scream attack of hers." said Ranma, 'Blasted magical attack worked real well in killing me and Akane in that other world.'

"No that was only a response to seeing Hotaru running around with her Sailor Saturn powers." said Shadow Pluto. "She did have plans to keep you from getting involved with the Sailor Senshi though. Up to and including killing Akane."

"So Ranma would go on a revenge kick rather than trying to stop them. Nasty."

"Actually she was expecting Ranma to step in to block the blast thinking it was only a Ki attack when in reality it was magical one. The end result would have been two corpses."

"So how did I get on her hit parade anyhow?"

"No one person becomes Wiseman. She saw a future where you were Wiseman and Akane was her replacement. You both were working on something in the past and remarked how Neo-Queen Serenity was dead. That would have been enough to set her off."

"How much of her knowledge do you have?" asked Ranma.

"All of it. Which is frighteningly little. She was given control of the Time Gates and next to no instruction on how to use the blasted things. Maybe her mother was reincarnated as Genma."

Ranma laughed, "Pops would have blown a gasket to hear the idea that he was a woman in a previous life. But you are right in that it is stupid not to at least have some idea on how to control the blasted things given how powerful the ability of time travel is."

"Speaking of power," began Pegasus. "There is one thing that bothers me in all this. What was threatening ancient Egypt some 3,000 years ago that they felt they had to dabble in this kind of power? From what we know about them against the armies of the time this kind of fire power was major overkill in the extreme. And from what we were able to put together there were not any major threats against Egypt at the time in question."

Geb shrugged his shoulders, "I have no answers for you, mortal. We were trying to learn more about the village that was stealing from the tombs when they and we were attacked. It was so fast so vicious we barely knew what was happening before we were cut down."

Parvati's frown deepened, "You are implying that the Items were created in response to a threat history does not record."

Pegasus nodded, "That is about the size of it. What worries me is the power of the threat that is implied by the beings of the ShadowRealm."

Geb nodded grimly at Pegasus. "You will be using me in these duels?"

"No and for three reasons. First, my goal has never been to play god in the ShadowRealm but to try and have the beings in it realize their full potential. Two, the best the duelists have done is heard about the god cards; using you would put me at an unfair advantage. That brings up the third point. I realize you, Geb are a living being with a mind of your own. Given the way I treated you and your fellow gods you deserve better. So I am giving the best I can under the situation - the ability to choose."

"I am still bound by the rules of the Items, mortal." hissed Geb.

"He means that if you will not choose freedom you can at least choose the duelist you go with." grumbled Parvati.

Geb nodded and looked at the Time Staff, "Our magic and yet different. You have figured out that staff was made by a Sanjiyan Unkara."

"Looks like you have a lot to teach me, Geb. I didn't see that." groaned Parvati.

"Don't feel bad. You likely did not have much time to learn your powers, before your tribe was wiped out."

"We might have things to teach you as well." said Pegasus smiling, "Despite not having physical bodies you do have large amount of Ki. But your Chakra is unlike anything I have seen before even in Parvati and Ranko."

"Ki? Chakra? These terms are unknown to me."

"Ki is the energy of life while Chakra is the energy of the soul."

Geb frowned, "This Chakra, do you happen to know what aspect of the soul it represents?"

"As near as we can figure it represents all aspects of the soul. Since Ranma is Akane's Wu she Ranko's we now know that contrary to what I was taught Wu does not involve the entire Soul." explained Parvati happy that she was able to enlighten a Sanjiyan Unkara many centuries her senior, "However the part it does involve does not seem to involve what the Chinese call the higher spiritual soul called Hun or the lower personality driven animalistic part called Po'."

Geb just stood there blinking his eyes, "Parvati, I think I misheard you. I thought you said that Ranma and Akane were somehow each other's Wu."

"Sounds like you heard fine," commented Pegasus gesturing to his head of security. "Croquet, bring some hot and cold water; I think Geb needs a crash course in Jusenkyo."

"While we are waiting you said something about several aspects to the soul. Could you give a brief description of them?" smiled Parvati.

"Of course. From what you said it sounds like the Chinese were aware of the Ka which itself is divided into two parts - a spiritual guardian angel and an earthly knowledge spirit. Then there is the Ba the human headed bird part of the soul which is tied to the shadowy Khaibit that brings it temple offerings. Sahu is the spiritual body, while if I understand the concept correctly Sekhem is the spiritual equivalent of this Ki you mentioned. Finally there is the Ib or heart of a person which depending on their actions either resided with the gods or was consumed by Ammut."

Croquet by this time had brought a platter with several glasses. Picking up one Pegasus smiled and threw the contents at Ranma. "Hey Ranko, think fast."

The resulting red headed Sanjiyan Unkara looked at Pegasus her three eyes filled with amusement. "Cute Pegasus. But you forget that he wanted to change. Don't think that you can so easily surprise my brother."

"I saw that by the fact he didn't even tense. There are things I do not need the Eye for. That is just as well as it didn't work that well on Sanjiyan Unkara anyhow."

Akane picked up the warm water glass and poured the contents over her head. Instantly the Wu mark appeared on her forehead. Geb then looked between Ranko and Akane several times before making a gurgling sound and fainting.

~*~*RS*~*~

By the time Geb returned to the land of consciousness several other people had entered the room. Geb looked at the new faces and stopped when he came to Mayuan. "It seems you have discovered things I thought impossible. If I might ask, do you know how it is that your power potential is greater than mine?"

"The power of human imagination. Which is about the only advantage we have over you immortals." commented Pegasus who was sipping a glass of wine.

"That was true even in Pops case. The man could be about a smart as a bag of hammers but he sure made up for it in imagination." snickered Ranko.

"Well the world could do with fewer demonstrations of imaginative stupid on the level of the Neko-ken thank you very much." grimaced Pegasus.

"Well it does have its advantages over lost stupid." Ryoga commented, "Before Jusenkyo I could not find my way out of a room with one door. It took me four days to get to the lot behind my own house and Steelfeather had to help me around after that."

"Good thing Pendragon and Steelfeather helped train me," commented Ranma. "Baka-sensei got tired of waiting and tried to knock me out so he could leave. At which point Steelfeather introduced him to a wall."

"I still cannot believe he was stupid enough to do something like that with Pendragon and Steelfeather right there." Ryoga then snickered, "Though I did get to see that idiot father of yours becomes the eighth wonder of the world. Genma the human pretzel."

"The more I hear the more I wonder how on earth you survived." said Hotaru.

"I had Oni-chan and Steelfeather to help keep Pops under some degree of control." said Ranma shrugging.

"True but you also were subjected to Genma's idea of training for three years before that without such moderating influences," frowned Pegasus as he sipped his wine. He then went to a picture and opened it revealing a wall safe behind. Opening the wall safe he pulled out a plate on which sat the Ningen No Zou and a deck of cards, "Considering what happened with the ShadowRealm copy I felt it was a better to put it and this in the safe."

Geb looked at the statue as Pegasus sat it down on the table. "The Ningen No Zou. Our most prized magical item."

"You have a deck of cards next to it. Seeing just how similar its powers are?" frowned Shadi.

"Yes and trying to figure out just what kind of power the Ginzuishou might have. Shadow Pluto said this thing existed during the time of the Moon Kingdom 12,000 years ago." Pegasus paused, "But we have sent probes to the other planets and even set foot on the Moon. The moon has been a lifeless hunk of rock for 4.5 billion years. Mars has had nothing suggesting liquid water for 1.5 billion years, Venus and Mercury also have been dead for a long time. No the only thing that makes sense is like Sazan the Moon Kingdom existed in another universe. What I have not figured out is what happened to the people of the Moon Kingdom reality, and how the crossover happened that Sailor Pluto did not realize she was no longer in her universe."

"Pegasus, Shadow Pluto said the original Pluto used the Ningen No Zou to become human but if she belonged to another universe..." started Ranma.

"It means that this little magical doodad is likely not native to our universe any more than the Ginzuishou is. It also means that we may have different physical laws operating here."

Hotaru looked at Shadow Pluto. "You have been hiding this for a reason but we need to know just how did the Moon Kingdom end."

"I have been hiding it because the original Sailor Saturn was in part to blame for what happened." said Shadow Pluto slumping in her chair. "Sailor Saturn did not like losing her status as a Wu. So she talked the mages of her world into developing a spell that would allow her to have access to all the Ki of every human on the planet. Since it was spread out over so many people there was little danger of anyone dying. She then had the mages pass on the knowledge to the other Sailor Senshi. Because of their potential reactions the Queen and Pluto where kept in the dark about this.

When Queen Beryl attacked the mages of each of the worlds cast the spell but the Queen ignorant of the spell and thinking all was loss used the Ginzuishou to force a simultaneous reincarnation of her daughter and honor guard as well as imprisoning Queen Beryl. I think you can figure out what happened next."

"To reincarnate they would have to die first and they could not die as long as there was someone alive on their home worlds. Oh my God." said Pegasus as the implications dawned on him.

"Since Earth had no Sailor Senshi it was spared but human life everywhere else was wiped out. Also the interaction caused the reincarnation spell to malfunction sending the souls to this universe. Pluto moved the advisors to this reality and went to sleep waiting until the spell ran its course. The little hypocrite was even going to let the Senshi believe Sailor Saturn had killed everyone with her Death Reborn Revolution because Saturn had tried to interfere."

"How... How many?" asked Pegasus his face ashen.

"Nearly a third of a trillion people."

"A third of a trillion? As in 300 billion?" whispered Hotaru.

"Yes."

Pegasus pushed himself out of his chair breathing heavily, "Are you telling me that the future ruler of Earth had a mother in a previous life who through ignorance and arrogance created a holocaust that made the worse monsters of Earth look like amateur hour?"

"That is putting it mildly, Pegasus." Shadow Pluto then frowned, "You do realize what else this means?"

"The combined powers of the Millennium Items and Ningen No Zou on an interplanetary scale," said a shocked Shadi.

"Worse than that, my friend. Chubi-Usa commented on how her mother used the Ginzuishou to bring back her friends." said Pegasus as he gestured to his niece.

"The Sailor Senshi are ShadowBeings! Just like your wife or Liltha." exclaimed Ranma who then looked at Shadow Pluto, "What level are they?"

"Have no idea because in the Moon Kingdom they have different power levels each stronger than the next. First is the basic level or prism, then there is super, and finally eternal. There were variations of these in both Wiseman's and Nephi's timelines which only served to complicate matters. Basically their power levels fluctuated more times than a character in one of Pegasus' US comic books."

"So how the blazes we fight something we don't even have a guide on?" asked an annoyed Ranma.

"The same way you fought Mayuan. Dirty." Pegasus said pulling out Relinquish and Copycat.

"Ok I get the Copycat part." said Akane, "but what is this Relinquish going to do? He has no attack or defense."

"Hopefully you will see when I duel the winner." smiled Pegasus.

Geb frowned, "So what you are basically saying is of all these magical items only the Millennium Items are 'native' to this Earth. It also explains some things about the Great Beast that was fought some 7,000 years before the Items were even created."

"Great Beast? Somehow I don't think you are talking about the Devil." said Hotaru.

"While she is considered irrational, Satan is not a horrific creature that consumes all life, all soul energy. It was defeated by a joining of forces of the true ShadowRealm and Earth through Sazan."

"Consumes all life, all soul energy. Doesn't that sound unpleasantly familiar?" commented Pegasus looking at his niece who was looking right at Shadow Pluto.

"The being who had me possess your niece and another possess her father so it could come to this world and consume it. The bringer of the Silence, Pharaoh 90."

"Who is still out there." scowled Ranma, "Well it should not surprise us that this is not this thing's first attempt at making Earth an all it can eat buffet."

"Sadly it means that until this thing is either banished or destroyed entirely Earth will not be safe." Pegasus then got up and looked out the window. "I wonder if this was what the Shadow Games were really created for. An attempt 3,000 years ago to seal Pharaoh 90 away that once realized got out of control and itself had to be sealed."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else. But why no notice in the historical records?" asked Ranma

"Because the Ancient Egyptians did not see history in the way the Greeks did. It was the Greeks who created the Library of Alexandria which was the Library of Congress of its day. If you wanted to read something and it had been published in the Greek or later Roman world it was likely there. Sadly during the reign of Aurelian around the 270's there was a civil war that destroyed the main library, then in 391 either Arabs or Christians fanatics burned the daughter library, and finally in 415 Archbishop Cyril had the female scientist Hypatia killed and burnt what the Arabs of earlier periods had not saved." frowned Pegasus, "That the Roman were using the books of their local libraries to heat water during this period just made the situation worse. It was almost as if an entire civilization up and decided to give itself a large dose of amnesia."

"I heard you call the domain within the Items the Septrimono Realm. Where does the name come from?" asked Geb.

"Three ancient words. Sept for seven, tri for three, and mono for one."

"Seven items, three gods, and one realm." nodded Geb. "Effective but simple way to describe our domain. You are full of surprises, mortal."

"I have my moments." Pegasus looked at the clock, "Well it soon will be time for the third dinner and there is not enough room for everybody. We can talk in the Lower Arena after dinner. I want Geb to meet the contestants for the finals and see what he thinks of them."

Geb watched as the large group left the room except for Shadi and Pegasus. Pegasus rose smiling at the group that entered the room, "Fellow duelists may I present one of the god cards, the Sanjiyan Unkara, Geb."

Geb looked at the group and raised his eyebrow, "These are all duelists?"

"Tristan and Tea are the guests of Yugi and Joey, Mayuan is Seto's and his brother Mokuba's protector but the rest are indeed duelists." commented Pegasus as he gestured for his guests to sit down.

Geb looked intensely at Tea, "Sanjiyan Unkara in a previous life, human in this life and yet Sanjiyan Unkara again. Interesting." Geb looked at Yugi the intensity of his gaze not changing, "Human but looking much like someone I know from long ago." Geb then chuckled as his intense gaze fell on Mai, "One foot in the human realm the other in the true ShadowRealm." Finally his gaze settled on Bandit Keith and a frown formed "You are totally human. Your petty desire for revenge streaks your soul like blood on the sand. You I do not like."

"Well Pegasus did humiliate Bandit Keith." commented Seto, "Though given what I have seen of Shadow Matches I would say he is way out of his league."

"Kaiba, I should have known you would have made it to the finals." growled Bandit Keith.

"That was due to Wiseman a Player Eliminator who got way out of control." Pegasus then smiled, "But he is right. As I remember your deck was composed mainly of machines, one of the few ShadowBeings that do not improve in Shadow Matches. Unless you have improved your deck it will be severely behind the others here."

Geb chuckled at the scowling Bandit Keith and turned his intense gaze on Seto and smiled. "It _is_ you. A reincarnation of the only human I felt worthy to wield me in the Shadow Games. Been a long time Pharaoh Horemheb." Geb then startled as if remembering something and his gaze again turned Mayuan, "You, you are the girl Horemheb saved, the one who willing gave up her Ka and Ba to become his spirit guardian the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I wondered why at the time he favored you over me; seems he saw your potential even then." Geb then cocked his head to one side as he considered something, "After this tournament is over would you considering having me in you deck? It would be like old times, Horemheb."

Pegasus nodded with his now familiar knowing smile, "His name is Seto Kaiba and I think both he and Mayuan would be honored, Geb."

Isis who had come in with the duelist scowled, "You relinquished the God cards, Pegasus. They are not yours to do with as you please."

"The choice is not mine or yours, Isis-girl!" yelled Pegasus slapping his open hand on the table and rising. "As I said before Geb is an intelligent being, not a thing you can own like a piece of furniture. The choice was and is always his."

"The mortal is right, the choice of who wields me has always been mine," glared Geb. "Well, Seto Kaiba, no matter what happens in this tournament you will have yourself a God card." Geb then closed his eyes and disappeared.

Reaching down Pegasus pulled a card from the ground. "Now why did he have to go and do that? There were still some many things we could have learned from him." Pegasus then shrugged handing the card to Seto, "Oh well. Looks like your little lady has someone to spar with," Pegasus then glared as Isis, "And there will be no further argument on the matter." Pegasus then smiled. "Now shall we dine?"

~*~*RS*~*~

As the sun rose the next day a black dragon landed just outside of the castle and let its rider dismount. A moment later a cup of hot water was poured over the dragon and Hirohito in his WWII US Army brigadier general uniform moved with his wife into the castle. Inside he heard a deep male voice exclaiming, "You cheated? Have you no honor?"

Hirohito ran toward the voice until he entered a huge room. In the middle was a variant of the hologrammic arenas he had seen used in the more recent Duel contests with what looked like a more menacing version of his own Black Dragon form. Above the arena to one side was a balcony with nearly 20 people on it several of them frozen in shock. On the other side calmly sat Pegasus in his red business suit while a young man dressed like a biker held a gun on him. "Young man, I think you should put that thing away."

The biker turned and looked at Hirohito, "You know I was originally insulted that you of all people would wear a United States uniform but it actually somehow suits you. Any funny moves and Pegasus is going to get a little lead poisoning problem. That goes double for his niece the superhero."

"Is this where you demand what you feel is yours, Bandit Keith?" smirked Pegasus, "How do you plan to do that? You try to use that gun and you will have a whole army of enraged martial artists, ShadowBeings, and duelists all over you like a bad rash."

"Well if everybody cooperates nothing will happen to you. Now you are going to give me the prize money."

"Even though you got here by using others to duel for you and when they failed you beat them up and took their starchips? I think not," sneered Pegasus, "I only let you into this tournament because you needed a lesson in both honor and humility. You still have not grasped what is really at stake here. This is not about money or glory but to find out who has what it will take to fight the time traveling seemingly immortal psycho who wants to turn Earth into some kind of dystopian nightmare not to mention what other threats to the Earth there may be." Pegasus frowned, "You really disappoint me, Bandit Keith. Like Underwood you had the potential but blew it by cheating. Now it is time you learned the true power of the Septrimono Realm." Pegasus growled as he revealed a card in his left hand.

Bandit Keith took a step back as a series of glowing swords enveloped him. Suddenly Steelfeather flew up and pulled the gun from the now immobile Bandit Keith's hand, "A weak toy for a weak person." she said in disgust as she crushed the gun like a piece of putty.

"Steelfeather, could you drop _that_ off on the cruise ship. I think it is best if he is out of sight before someone loses their temper and decides to do some physical damage to the jerk."

Steelfeather nodded and grabbed Bandit Keith as the swords faded. "Hey. Let me go you winged freak!" he said as Steelfeather pulled away from the box Pegasus sat in.

Steelfeather smiled letting her grip relax ever so much, "Hey Biker boy can you fly?"

Bandit Keith looked down and realized that it was a long way down. Feeling the talons loosen their grip he panicked, "No, No, NO. I don't want to die. I don't want to die," he screamed as he grabbed Steelfeather' ankles.

Steelfeather snorted, "Bandit Keith, you are worse than a cheater; you are a coward. Even if I did kill I would not waste effort in killing a coward." Steelfeather then flew the now sobbing Bandit Keith off to the awaiting cruise ship.

Hirohito then heard a female snort. "Steelfeather right. Bandit Keith not worth killing. Pegasus say brave die only once while cowards die a thousand times before final death. Better to let Bandit Keith die many little deaths then give warrior's death."

"Actually I was quoting someone else, Sham Pu. But who knows maybe Underwood or Bandit Keith will get their acts together. It just takes the right event to get someone off a bad path. Before I ran into Genma I was well on my way to becoming as messed up as those two were." Pegasus then frowned, "Well Joey, it looks like you and Yugi will be dueling next. And I take it this is not a social call." Pegasus finished turning his attention to Hirohito.

"No it is not. There were dozens of nearly hysterical phone calls coming from your cruise ship and I wanted to come down here and personally find out why this island has turned into a war zone!"

"Thank some idiotic Millennium Item spirit for that." Pegasus gestured around, "The tournament is ending and yes there is a reason why I am still doing it and no you are definitely not going to like it. Come up here and enjoy the duels and I will explain afterward."

About 15 emotional minutes later Pegasus watched as Yugi gave Joey the King's Hand which would allow Joey to claim the cash price. Pegasus then smiled, "Well Kaiba-boy here we are. You get to duel Yugi-boy. He has a slight advantage having faced your deck once before."

Seto snorted, "Wiseman put on a reasonable performance but he said it himself. He may have had my deck but he did not have my skill."

"He also told me something else Kaiba-boy, about a dark part of yourself being driven out of you after you lost against Yugi-boy." Pegasus smiled, "It'll be interesting to see if you can beat him in this timeline."

Everyone watched as Yugi and Kaiba dueled. Ranma noticed Shadow Pluto tense midway into the battle. "Kuso," she said as the figure of Sailor Pluto appeared in the arena.

Sailor Pluto seemed a little dazed and shook her head. "Wiseman! Where are you and that Black Moon Family of yours, you maniac?" echoed her slightly shaky voice.

"Took long enough for one of you to follow me back here," snarled Wiseman as he jumped down to the arena floor. Ranma winced as Wiseman landed incorrectly breaking something in his leg in the process. "This world's future is no longer your past, if it ever was, Pluto. You don't belong here."

Pluto looked at the limping Wiseman, "If I don't belong here then you certainly don't either Wiseman."

"Sailor Pluto, you are not welcome here," said Shadow Pluto frowning.

Sailor Pluto looked up and the color drained from her face. "Who... no, _what_ are you?"

Shadow Pluto smiled thinly. "Your worst nightmare," she said also jumping down into the arena. "Where are they, the rest of the Sailor Senshi?"

"Cleaning up the mess this maniac caused," glared Sailor Pluto. She glanced around her and blinked, "Kaiba facing Yugi in the main arena? But that is not the way it happened!"

"Newsflash, Sailor Peabrain," glared Pegasus from his box, "From what Wiseman has said nothing has gone the way it did in your dystopian timeline for at least two years."

Sailor Pluto turned her attention to Pegasus and the color drained from her face, "Sailor Saturn? And Cynthia Pegasus alive? But... Yugi was supposed to defeat Pegasus and go on to confront Pharaoh 90 so as to weaken or perhaps even defeat him for the Sailor Senshi."

Shadow Pluto's face became a mask of anger and hate, "These are intelligent beings, not pawns in your sick little cosmic chess game. Pegasus has been working for five years to try and give ShadowBeings free will and yet you are working to take that away from the humans. If Pegasus thinks it is that important then I will not allow you to take it away! Death Scream!"

Yugi winced as Sailor Pluto slammed into the area right below him. Sailor Pluto stood up dazed. "You have my powers but you are not me; you are not even human. Just what in the blazes are you?"

"The person that shatters your precious Crystal Tokyo." replied Shadow Pluto.

"It's over Pluto," chuckled Wiseman. "The Black Moon Family's breaching of your Time Gates didn't work as planned. We wound up sidewise as well as backward in time. In _this_ history this world there have never been a Sailor Senshi." Wiseman then grabbed the sword out of the hand of the Gearfield the Iron Knight that was on the field. "Anyone for Sailor Shiskabob ala Pluto?" said Wiseman as he thrusted the sword.

Sailor Pluto easily deflected the thrust with her Time Staff. "I thought there was something familiar about you. You are the Doom Phantom; Earth's last mass murder."

"Better to die than exist as a vacant puppet of your airheaded Queen. DIE!" shouted Wiseman as he swung the sword at Sailor Pluto.

Pluto blocked the sword with the Time Staff, "Neo-Queen Serenity was too lenient with you Wiseman, Doom Phantom, or whatever name you are using this century."

"You really should not use that name as Joey's sister is called Serenity. Why not her real name: Tsukino Usagi?"

"How did you know that?" asked Sailor Pluto while barely blocking another wild swing by the enraged Wiseman.

"Your ShadowRealm copy told us. Now be a good little will draining powercrazed maniac and hold still so I can kill you!" growled Wiseman thrusting again with the sword.

"Considering your skill or rather lack of it with that thing Sailor Pluto is more in danger of dying of old age," commented Ranma as Pluto blocked the sword again.

"Pegasus, you better shut these two down before they get any more out of control." frowned Ryoga.

"You're a hypocrite, Pluto." scowled Shadow Pluto, "You condemn Wiseman as a mass murderer when you believed your own Queen killed on a scale that made even the worse monster of Earth look like amateur hour. You even planned to let your fellow Outers think it was Sailor Saturn's fault."

"What are you talking about?" stammered Sailor Pluto as she knocked the sword out of Wiseman's hand.

"Everything your past self knew I know. Sailor Mars was to be Hino Rei, Mercury Mizuno Ami, Jupiter Kino Makoto, and Venus also known as Sailor V is Aino Minako." Shadow Pluto smiled, "Want the names of the Outers as well?"

"No. No! NO! Death SCREAM!" yelled Sailor Pluto blasting both Wiseman and her ShadowRealm counterpart into one of the projectors.

"Not _this_ time, Sailor Loose Cannon. No one dies this time! Get out of here, I'll deal with this maniac!" growled Hotaru jumping down as both Seto and Yugi ran out of the arena room.

Pegasus looked up at the viewers on the balcony, "What you need an engraved invitation? Get out of here! This is totally out of control." Pegasus then turned to Hirohito and his wife. "Don't worry about me I defeated Sailor Psychopath before. I can do so again."

"Not this Pluto you didn't." yelled Ranma leaping to the balcony and pulling out his thermos. "This one is 1,000 years older and that means 1,000 years worth of improvements."

"Alright you made your point." said Pegasus hitting a button that opened the roof. "Looks like you just got nominated as transportation, Hirohito."

Hirohito nodded and got on the edge of the balcony, "You still owe me an explanation afterward." he said as Ranma threw the water on him transforming himself back into a black dragon.

On the arena floor Wiseman had grabbed a hold of the Time Staff with one hand the Jakokusuishou held in the other, "Get out of here you two. This bitch is my problem."

"She is everyone's problem." snapped Shadow Pluto.

"Sorry ladies but this battle is ours alone." Wiseman said clutching the Jakokusuishou and willing Shadow Pluto and Hotaru to be teleported away.

"Just the two of us. Pity I cannot make you suffer." Wiseman said pushing Sailor Pluto away and pulling a card from his deck, "Let's see how effective this is in this history. Dark Hole!"

~*~*RS*~*~

Outside Pegasus was giving a very short explanation, "The short version is that woman is planning to take over the planet using a total airhead to do it."

"I am definitely going to need to hear the long version." rumbled Hirohito who then blinked as Hotaru and Shadow Pluto ran up, "What are you two doing here?"

"Wiseman used the Jakokusuishou to teleport us out here."

"But why would he..." Nephi's eyes widened, "Oh no! He wouldn't."

**KaROOOM** came a massive explosion from Pegasus' castle as a pillar of flame blasted from the main arena into the sky. "What in the world or out of it was that?" asked a stunned Pegasus.

"Off hand I say Wiseman tried to duplicate my mother's last battle with Neo-Queen Serenity and use the power of the Jakokusuishou to trigger Dark Hole." frowned Nephi, "Figures the baka would try to mix magics without figuring out what would happen first."

"In short the Jakokusuishou and Septrimono Realm magic don't work well together."

"Looks like that is putting it mildly," Joey said looking at the blazing fire. "No way they survived that."

"Sadly they both likely survived. Sailor Pluto is a time traveler and Wiseman was originally a walking corpse when he got here. Quite frankly both of them are dangerous to the safety of the world." Pegasus said looking at the flames as they started to die down.

"What about the Castle and the tournament?" asked Mana.

"Well looks like the tournament got called due to raging inferno." gestured Pegasus. "Good thing like the lower arena that arena is reinforced. Another than a few scorched walls things will be fine." Pegasus then turned, "Wiseman said something about a darkness in your soul Kaibi-boy and it is time to see what he was talking about." Pegasus said his Eye glowing.

Pegasus raised his right eyebrow. "A very mild version of demonic possession. Nothing that my Eye cannot take care of," Seto then collapsed to the ground.

"Big Brother! What did you do to him!"

"Same thing I tried to do to my niece two years ago and this time it worked much better."

"Something like Mistress 9?" asked Hotaru causing Shadow Pluto to wince.

"Far weaker and far easier to drive out. Seto will be the better for it." Pegasus turned and looked at his burning castle, "We have been given two glimpses of the future. But for the moment what will be our future is in our hands."

~*~*Author's Note*~*~

On the 'real identity' of Pharaoh Akunamukanon I discarded the anime's 5,000 years for the simple reason that the Old Kingdom (c2650-2184 BCE) did not do the kind of elaborate wall murals seen, however this _does_ match what is known about the New Kingdom (c1539-c1069 BCE) which roughly fits into the manga's 3,000 years ago. The New Kingdom is also a better fit for the events put forth in the manga than the Old Kingdom. If you add up the years (3,000 for the items + 7,000 for the battle before they were created) you will get 10,000 when the battle at Atlantis happened.


	7. Chap 07 Of Fiends and Friends

Ch07 Of Fiends and Friends

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. All are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, and Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7 - Of Fiends and Friends

Nabiki looked up from her ledger and out over the backyard where her family and their friends were training. Pegasus had been very busy trying to put a positive spin on something that could have resulted in a lot of death. As it was, a lot of people wound up with broken bones and picking large amounts of ShadowRealm Ki.

That last part really bothered her. She along with her family had been on Duelist Kingdom far longer than any of the duelists. If being exposed to ShadowRealm Ki did have any effect it would be hitting her and her family first rather than the duelists. 'Not that anybody was listening to that little fact,' thought Nabiki as she looked down at her hands, 'My nails seem longer and I swear I have seen a faint red glow coming from my eyes if the bathroom has just the right light.' "Breakfast!" came Kasumi's voice from the kitchen. Sighing Nabiki closed the ledger and went down for breakfast.

Down at the table they all talked about school. "A few of my contacts say that Kuno has gone out and gotten some Shinto wards to break the spell woven by the evil sorcerer."

"That problem." said Pai frowning, "Skilled priest can make ward powerful enough to interfere with our magic."

"I am more worried what they will do to Mai or any other ShadowBeings for that matter," commented Ranko.

"We need to do something about Kuno." said Akane, "What about a full body cast?"

"While a little extreme I agree with my daughter. What if this love sick moron goes after a girl that cannot properly defend herself?" asked Skyfeather.

"Simple. Permanently remove what make Kuno man." said Sham Pu.

"Before or after he has his way with the poor girl, Sham Pu?" glared Mai. "This guy is skilled enough to be dangerous, especially against someone not skilled enough to defend themselves."

"I still have some pictures..." Nabiki suddenly found herself looking into two of Akane's three eyes. "As much as you hate it, Akane, what would you rather have, the Blue Thunder after you or some girl that cannot defend herself?"

"If you had not been using those pictures in the first place young lady we might not have this particular problem."

Ranko shook her head, "I doubt that. Kuno is crazy, as in totally nuts. He would likely be doing this little stunt regardless of what Nabiki did. If anything she diverted the buffoon away from other girls to the girl best able to defend herself at that time."

"Well Mr. Bokken for brains has branched out. He now wants a harem." frowned Akane.

"Well we could always use the fact Ranma and I share the same body and say you share your bed with me and see if that puts the lust happy moron off."

"Ranko, suggest that again and I will really _hurt_ you." glared Akane.

"Why Akane so defensive?" asked Sham Pu, "Sometimes the only one who knows how to pleasure woman is another woman." Sham Pu then blushed, "I tried it. I liked it. Akane luckily to have husband who can also pleasure her in ways no man can."

"Correction, whose sister can pleasure her in ways no man can, Sham Pu." said Ranko tapping her head, "Remember Ranma and I are two people."

'Ranma did say becoming his wife would mean being Ranko's Wu. But that mean being her lover as well? It sounds so perverted but I have seen a part of my soul in her. I really don't know about this.' thought Akane.

Elsewhere Ke Lun was having her own set of problems. Beautiful Headhuntress had not been happy when it came out Bandit Keith had cheated and even more ticked when the main arena blew up. As a result the ShadowBeing had simply said "I choose you." and turned back into a card. This left Ke Lun with a major problem. Did Beautiful Headhuntress mean she had chosen her to have the deck or that she should choose who got the deck. Without a Millennium Item Ke Lun could not summon the ShadowBeings in the deck and given it had a god card she was not about to let anyone else summon anything from it less the god card come out and go nuts. For the first time in her 120 years of life Ke Lun knew beyond all doubt she was way out of her depth and all the wisdom and knowledge of her people could not help her. Perhaps Shadow Pluto could give insight.

--

Marik frowned standing outside Furinkan High School nearly 30 minutes before the tardy bell would ring. Duelist Kingdom had been a bust. Not only were his Rare Hunter Ghouls unable to control their monsters but the ShadowRealm magic had gone to levels Marik though impossible. An entire island had been formed from that magic; an island everyone was leaving alone for something regarded as even more important. Then something happened that seemed to dwarf all the magic that had come before and a column of flame had shot into the sky from Pegasus' castle. Marik had decided to pull back and find out about the new power Pegasus and his friends had unlocked. Looking up Marik caught sight of Saturn Sorceress. The woman moved with purpose and power but there was a hint of sadness about her. Marik frowned, she reminded him of himself somehow. He then saw that Kuno buffoon run up and hit one of the group with a shinto ward. Then things went crazier than normal.

Ranko went to pull the ward from her head and realized she could not move. Akane then got slapped with a ward and started screaming as smoke rose from her face as if somebody had thrown boiling water in her face. Hotaru and Steelfeather were too busy trying to figure what had happened to deal with the True Blunder's bokken attacks. Hotaru pulled off Ranko's ward giving herself a nice third degree burn in the process just before Kuno landed into Steelfeather's head with the bokken. Ranko was pulling the ward off of Akane and burning herself real bad as Steelfeather grabbed Kuno by the shoulders and then smiled. At which point she kneed him in the groin several times.

Turning Ranko saw Steelfeather let go of Kuno who fell into a crumpled heap of agony on the ground. Then the air was filled with the laugh of a mad woman. "You did not tell me your school was so blessed by such exotic creatures, brother dear." smiled a girl in a leotard a ribbon in her hand as she landed nearby. Looking over at Pai she frowned, "Nor did you tell me there were others of noble blood here either. I am Kuno Kodachi of St. Hebereke School for Girls." she said bowing.

"Saotome Pai and Princess Parvati IV formally of Hindu pantheon."

"Formally?" Kodachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fiancé go crazy. Wipe out old family. But Pai and sister Parvati now have new family. Samurai family descended from aunt Amaterasu."

Kodachi's smile broadened, "Pleased to meet you."

"Pai, what the blazes happened?" scowled Akane holding up the remains of a ward, "I thought these things weakened our powers. It felt like somebody threw acid in my face."

"Better that then being unable to move at all." scowled Ranko.

Pai frowned looking at the remains of the wards, "Sister Parvati say these not shinto wards but more powerful Sazan wards. Most shinto priests not able to make these kind of wards."

"You know how to make these things?" asked Ranko.

"Yes, but only a few."

"After dinner we are going to work on counters to these things." Ranko looked at Akane, "See if your sister Nabiki can put her skills to work and find out where bokken for brains got these things." Ranko then turned toward Kodachi, "I am Pai's sister Saotome Ranko. Sorry to be short but we better get in before the bell rings."

Kodachi nodded, "I too must see to my education as well. Perhaps we can meet after school and talk some time." Kodachi then left laughing all the while.

As Ranko picked up Kuno, a figure in a trench coat worked its way to a phone booth and made a call, "Gheh, gheh, gheh. Mistress Shun-Kai, test very informative. Sanjiyan will work on counter agent tonight even though protectors very effective. Try and learn more about ShadowRealm? Where I start? Hiroshima? What of Sanjiyan? You will see to it yourself? I understand and obey." the figure then hung up the phone and started making its way to Hiroshima.

Meiou Setsuna walked the halls of Furinkan High School toward her classroom deep in thought. 'Given what I have seen and my own memories I would say the idea that there are alternate timelines is a certainly. So how do I clean up this mess? I cannot believe I was so desperate to bring back the Moon Kingdom to do so many stupid things. Manipulating people wielding magic items whose origins were shielded from me; what in the name of the Silver Millennium was I thinking?'

Setsuna stopped for a moment, 'You weren't thinking. You were looking at people as objects in some cosmic chess game just like your mother did. Like it or not Pegasus and his niece have effectively taken the place of the Sailor Senshi with his League of Otherworlds possibly offering something better than Crystal Tokyo. Of course if the Time Gates of this timeline hadn't become about as useful as a Magic 8 ball I could be sure. But then again so would Pegasus as he has somewhat that looks like a cross between me and Mistress 9 with what appears all the knowledge and power I had 1,000 years ago.'

Setsuna signed and continued to her classroom, 'Kind of ironic, Neo-Queen Serenity is likely the only one of my own time whose first reaction would be to give Pegasus and his League of Otherworlds a fair hearing. At least the other Others are not awake, Neptune and Uranus were practical poster children for the kind of heartless egomaniacal demon hunter Wiseman portrayed us as.' The moment she stepped into the room she saw Ranko frown when her eyes went in her direction. 'Why is she looking at me like that? Kuso, Pluto no baka! In this history Ranma fell into the pool of drowned female Sanjiyan Unkara and likely has my mother's Chakra reading abilities. Never mind that she was there when I appeared and then got into it with Wiseman.'

"Hello, Sailor Pluto." said Pai giggling while stroking her Fei-Oh as it make soft chirping noises.

Setsuna blinked, 'Blast, that I didn't see. Well nothing to be done but to come clean and hope I survive.' softly Setsuna said, "My proper name in this time is Meiou Setsuna. Sailor Pluto is more a title than a name."

"How old?" asked Pai.

"Roughly 12,900 years give or take a century. And if you're wondering I am only half Sanjiyan Unkara." Setsuna watched as the eyes of about half of the class started widening.

"Checking up on us, Sailor Pluto?" asked Pai in a tone that worried everyone familiar with her because it sounded more like Parvati than Pai. Pai was normally the happy carefree to the point of naive personality; having her act even in the least like Parvati was frightening.

"Trying to fix the mess my younger self left in her wake." responded Setsuna sadly. Her expression then changed to anger, "However that was not cause for Pegasus to turn her into a soul less shell."

"Oh sure turning all of humanity into will less shells is _so_ much better." remarked Steelfeather sarcastically, "If I were you I would remember the old phrases what goes around comes around and what is good for the goose is good for the gander."

Setsuna bristled, "My world is a world without war, without famine, without poverty, without want."

"Without a soul or will." said a robed figure from the door.

Setsuna spun around and snarled, "Wiseman!"

"Hello and I hate your guts too, so that makes us even." replied Wiseman as he walked into the room, "Figured if I survived you did too. I may be little more than walking corpse but at least I belong to this universe, Pluto, which is more than you are your brainwashed or should that be brainwashing Queen can say."

"Wiseman!" snapped Ranko, "Have you lost what common sense you had? What do you think coming here expecting a confrontation is going to accomplish?"

Wiseman removed his hood revealing a now middle aged man and pulled out the Dispel magic card. "I am not crazy enough to risk innocents if I can avoid it and thanks to Pegasus and my brother's deck I can."

"Wiseman, you egomaniacal revenge happy baka. Without the power of the ShadowRealm your brother's deck is just that, a deck of cards." growled Steelfeather.

"Then it is a good thing I returned to my own time and did a little searching." Wiseman said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of golden scales. "It is interesting what you find just lying around if you look long enough."

Ranko paled, "The Millennium Scales!"

"The Scales, the Ankh, the Rod, the Ring, and the Torque. I think they will make nice gifts to my decedents the Black Moon Family. Still have to find the Eye and Puzzle of my time but then it is all a matter of time is it not."

"You still need to know how to covert your magic into Ki to use their summoning power." bluffed Steelfeather.

"We do that all the time with the Jakokusuishou. How else do you think we made a planet beyond the orbit of Pluto livable?" smirked Wiseman.

"We will stop you, Wiseman." glared Pluto.

"Stop me? From liberating the people of Earth from your idealistic pawn's rule?" chuckled Wiseman, "Who is the hero and who is the villain here? Hmmm, Pluto?"

"You are trying to egg me on so I will attack you. That might have worked 1,000 years ago but not with me. I know you're counting on the ShadowRealm to nullify my attack."

"Quite perceptive, Pluto. But tell me if you are matured enough to see that how can you still be immature enough not to admit you royally screwed up?"

"You seem to have forgotten that the majority of people eagerly submitted to the cleansing."

"And you seemed to forgotten that some like my brother were forced into it. Compared to Neo-Queen Simpleton and you, Joseph Goebbels was total amateur hour when it came to the Big Lie." Setsuna seemed to be wishing that looks could kill from the glare she was giving Wiseman. "Not that it will work in this history. Thanks to Pegasus the Sailor Senshi have no purpose and are so behind the power curve that it is not even funny."

"Wiseman, you will leave," said Ranko in a voice as cold as Parvati's. "Either under your own power or out the nearest window, but you will leave."

Wiseman blanched taking a step back. But before he could do anything, "I the Blue Thunder will not allow this travesty. The fair Akane will not be wedded to Saotome Ranma who consorts with demons."

Pai put her chin on her hand leaning to one side looking with amusement at Kuno, "What you mean consort you True Blundering idiot? Ranma's only bed wife Akane."

Ranko groaned putting her hand to her face, "Pai, we really need to get you out of the 1600's."

"What are you, a Tuxedo Mask want-a-be?" asked Wiseman.

"Another one of the foul sorcerer's minions. Defend yourself varlet!" exclaimed Kuno waving his bokken.

"Sorry I already filled my fight speech making idiots quota for the week. How about next Tuesday?" said Wiseman flipping up his robe so it caught the bokken preventing Kuno from effectively using the weapon.

"The foul minion uses his powers to hinder the Blue Thunder but he shall overcome." said Kuno trying to untangle his bokken from Wiseman's cloak.

"What the blazes are you? The Sailor Senshi's freaking speech writer?" yelled Wiseman as he grabbed nearby chair and started trying to hit Kuno with it.

Setsuna started hitting her head against her desk, "Not more stupid speeches. Listening to the Inners spout that stuff about once a week for two years was bad enough; do I have to listen to something even worse?"

"Excuse Pai." Pai said gently pushing a student out of their seat. "Kuno, Pai have something for you."

"Ah, fair maiden, the Blue Thunder will see to your needs once he has defeated this evil."

"No, the True Blunder will see INTENSE PAIN RIGHT NOW! KUNO NO BAKA!" screamed Pai as she grabbed the desk and slammed it into Kuno. Looking up at Wiseman Pai scowled, "Please tell Pai Sailor Senshi not talk like this."

"Well not quite that bad. But they were about as annoying because their leader would spout idiocy like that, then the man who became her husband would show up and you got stupid speeches in stereo." Wiseman than looked over at Setsuna who was still hitting her head against the desk. "If you want I can go get Black Lady and have her turn Luna-P into a nice heavy mallet and use that. Wouldn't be as fun as stripping you naked, covering you in honey, and shoving you tied up into a fire ant colony but hey I'm flexible."

Ranko started giggling, then chuckled, and finally started laughing, "Mind letting us in on the joke?" asked Wiseman.

"Ranma and I just had an image of Pops saying you two were the perfect couple. BAHAHAHA."

"If even half the things Emerald talks about her ancestors are true that does sound like your idiot father," grumbled Wiseman, "But somehow I don't think uncute built like a brick tomboy won't work as well with Pluto as it did with Akane."

"WISEMAN NO BAKA!" yelled Akane slamming the desk Pai had hit Kuno with into Wiseman.

"No, that was Pluto's line after calling me a perverted jerk." mumbled Wiseman from under the desk.

"Wiseman deserve that," said Sham Pu shaking her head which for some reason sent Ranko off into more hysterical laughter.

Shadow Pluto then raced into the room, "Hey, Ranko, we oh you already know. What's so funny?"

"Why don't you ask the uncute built like a brick tomboy behind the desk?" mumbled Wiseman from under the desk.

"If you think I am going to respond by calling you a perverted jerk and hitting you with something you're crazy. Besides as a walking corpse you couldn't do anything even if you wanted to." smirked Setsuna.

Smiling Shadow Pluto gestured with the Time Staff and an image of the Time Gates appeared. "How the blazes did you do that?" both Setsuna and Wiseman asked.

"Why, don't you know? That is a secret!" putting her index finger to her cheek. Then an image of a dark world appeared. Sitting on a mat reading a book was Wiseman but Ranko felt there was something different about him. A shadow fell over this Wiseman and he looked up. "Predecessor interfered again I take it, Sailor Pluto," said the figure in a voice Ranko immediately recognized as Ranma's

Setsuna blinked as she saw Akane in her Sailor Pluto outfit sit down beside Wiseman. "I wish you would not call me that, Wiseman. So how goes _your_ project? "

"Very well. Thanks to that nut job from the fascist Crystal Tokyo it was easy to convince the girl to assume the power and responsibility of the Puzzle. She as already attracted the attention of Elder Sage and so is getting schooling on Shadow Matches. I know you hate being called Pluto as I do Wiseman but even here the preceding Sailor Pluto can see us if she chooses to look this way."

"Given that we have some down time, want to tie me up and have your way with me?"

"Your youngerself of 1,000 years ago would have had a major fit if anyone had made that statement to her."

"Straight sex got boring after the first century. We needed variety otherwise we go crazy. Being here on Nemesis just makes it worse."

"Funny isn't it. We avoid being sent here by Queen Moonbeam, but after she and her friends and ours wiped out each other, we wind up taking up residence on Nemesis."

"Not like we had a choice in the matter. The preceding Sailor Pluto would be better able to track us if we operated from Earth; we _have_ to operate here," Akane-Pluto kicked a rock, "Damn bitch. She manipulated that idealist airhead into a battle neither side could win. Neo-Queen Serenity and her court are dead; our long time friends Pharaoh Wiseman and his wife Mistress Millennium are also dead; both their children and Lady Jurai are in the past and we cannot even see what the blazes is going on."

"Strange how right after Lady Jurai went back in time we totally lost contact."

"I know. If I didn't know better I would say the bitch is either blocking the Time Gates herself or having the airhead do it for her."

"Problem with that is the bitch didn't believe in divergent timelines. For her history was one thread: past, present, and future," said Ranma Wiseman, "You know what is the saddest thing? Of all the people who became Wiseman I am the only one to outlast Neo-Queen Serenity and yet here I am trying to save her life."

"ARRGGGHH! WHERE AM I NOW?"

"Oh look a man. Grab him. Don't let him get away."

"Sounds like Prince Ruby walked into the succubi's shower again."

"What else is new? It seems P-chan's decedents have managed to develop even worse direction sense than he had. He only got lost on one planet; these poor saps manage to get lost _across_ planets." Ranma Wiseman looked up from his books. "Want me male or female this time?"

"Definitely female."

The Time Gates then went blank. "Sorry the rest is a little shall we say too adult," chuckled Shadow Pluto. "I have been playing around with your Time Gates ever since Pegasus pulled me out of the ShadowRealm. Looked into all kinds of possibilities including one where the Nazis won WWII. Your Sailor Senshi or as they were known there Valkyrie Warriors turned into real pieces of work in that reality." glared Shadow Pluto.

"Who or what are you?" frowned Setsuna.

"Shadow Pluto formally Mistress 9 at your service." Shadow Pluto's hand than shot out and grabbed Setsuna by the throat. "Try to do a Death Scream and I will crush your throat. I will talk; you both will listen. This is our world now. We ShadowBeings are the protectors of this world and either of you two group of crazies get out of line and we will come down so hard there will not even be anything to bury. Understand?"

Setsuna nodded and gasped for air as her throat was let go. "Good." Shadow Pluto then glared down at Wiseman.

"How much of Sailor Pluto's power do you have?" asked a worried Wiseman.

"_All_ of it. Plus my ShadowBeing status allows me to do things she cannot."

"I will not replace one Machiavellian freak with another."

"You are as messed up as she is, Wiseman. Try to go after the girls who would have been the Senshi and I will _hurt_ you. I will make you beg to be embraced by the Silence and then laugh as I refuse. Understand?"

Ranko saw the look Shadow Pluto gave Wiseman and for the briefest moment had that someone walked on your grave feeling. It certainly had an effect on Wiseman who simply nodded while shaking slightly as he rose from the floor.

Shadow Pluto then broke into a warm smile, "We then we should have no problems. Oh by the way if you two baka want to kill each other go find a nice deserted place to do it." She then left.

Ke Lun frowned as Shadow Pluto exited the room having overheard the whole thing. That the real Sailor Pluto had the ability to see the future was worrisome. Getting on her staff the Elder followed Shadow Pluto. Shadow Pluto stopped and smiled, "Do you too want to look into what might have been, Elder Ke Lun?"

Ke Lun nodded though knowing that in all likelihood she was not going to like what she would see, "Then come back to the Tendo Dojo and see where your precious Laws could have taken you or rather Sham Pu. Take no comfort that these events did not happen here for they _did_ happen in another world another history."

--

Sham Pu was on her knees begging. Not for her own life but for the life of her village.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A MARTIAL ARTIST? YOU LIED ABOUT RANMA'S ANCESTRY AND DROVE HIM AWAY FROM THIS VERY WORLD! YOU ATTACKED HIM IN A WAY HE HAD NO DEFENSE AGAINST! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR PATHETIC LAWS!" screamed the Sanjiyan Unkara her sword out at Sham Pu's throat. "Now tell me why by the power of Excalibur I should not wipe you and your pathetic people from the face of this world?"

Sham Pu started babbling all the while debasing her self. Ke Lun felt sick to her stomach watching this but she had accepted this glimpse into what might have been. "Pendragon Oni!" yelled a voice.

The Sanjiyan Unkara turned toward the voice and she smiled gently. "Mu Si, you tried to tell Ranma and those with him the truth. Even though they did not listen for that I owe you a debt. Ask anything within my power and I will grant it."

"Spare my people, Honored One. While I agree our Laws are petty and foolish we do not deserve to be wiped out. Not all of us believed in the old Laws and tried to have them changed."

"Your request is granted. However this one must be punished. I cannot kill her and keep my word, and I do not want this Gesu as my Wu."

"There was a pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara in Jusenkyo, Honored One. Since it was the only covered pool it might have escaped the flooding of the valley."

"No, Shampoo not become stupid Mousse's Wu. Rather die first."

"So you consider being Mu Si's Wu a fate worse than death?" Pendragon broke into the most unpleasant smile, "Show me this pool, Mu Si."

The image shifted to that of Jusenkyo the valley clearly the victim of some sort of flood. A female Mu Si stood in a pool, splinters of wood around her. "No, Please Shampoo do anything. Do not have Mousse make Shampoo his Wu."

"Her Wu. Or can't you tell the difference? Oh that is right you tried to hunt Ranma who was born male down because you thought he was female despite the fact the Guide was right there." smiled Pendragon, "Now look at Shampoo with all your eyes. You will see an image of her soul. Pull on that."

"No not that; anything but that! Shampoo become slave of Musk. Shampoo... Sham Pu then stiffened and a blob came out of her chest and went into Mu Si's third eye, "No. No. no." cried Shampoo as the mark of Wu appeared on her forehead.

"A part of her soul is yours. You may amuse yourself with her body if you so wish. After all she is your Wu and your _slave_." smirked Pendragon.

"Enough, I want to see no more. I cannot bear it." yelled Ke Lun slumping on her staff as the Time Gates went dark.

"We both went way too far in that other history." came Pendragon's voice soft and full of pain. Ke Lun turned and saw a very different Pendragon than the vengeful being she had seen.

'She looks awful. About as bad as I feel,' Ke Lun thought pushing the images she had seen out of her mind, "I had to have a hand in that, too. I let it get that far."

"I consider Sham Pu a good friend and to know I did that to her." Ke Lun suddenly found herself in the very unusual position of comforting a weeping Sanjiyan Unkara.

--

Comfort, that was why he was here in this nightmare created by the twisted monster he had been in _this_ world chanting a shinto prayer. The wind picked up billowing his robes which were covered by mystical symbols including the ones tainted by the Thules in this world. Standing he touched his Millennium Ring and looking around wept. In this world 6 million to 10 million had died in places like this, just because they were different from some insane ideal a bunch of racist maniacs had come up with. "You are him and yet not him. I do not understand."

Turning the man frowned looking at one of the thousands of ghosts that must haunt this place. "Some strange force brought me back with the memories, skills, and abilities that I would have had if history had gone a different path." The man gave a wry smile, "Abilities to see what I really am. The ironic thing is that other me learned about this," he gestured around, "over 70 years ago though he found out his specific role only 40 years ago."

The spirit looked at the man and frowned, "Yet knowing this you still came here. Why?"

"It is the sort of man I am in that other world. The really ironic thing is I have his soul but not his memories, only those of the Elder Sage of the ShadowRealm Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu." Elder Sage gestured to the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck. "This is one of the main reasons I am here. My powers show this is not the real Millennium Ring but it has all the powers of the real thing." Elder Sage narrowed his eyes "I know of only one way that could be done. How do I free the souls trapped in this thing?"

"I do not know." answered the ghost, "You said it was one of the reasons you came here. What is the other?"

"How do I free you and your fellow ghosts from this?"

"You really care." said the ghost surprised.

"Not only for your sake but for that of this world."

"What do you mean?" asked another ghost.

"I am likely the only one in this world who right now knows just what the potential of this and every other still standing Nazi extermination camp is. The Millennium Items contain perhaps at best several hundred souls. Six to ten million died in places like this many of which remain standing and must remain standing less people forget. But with the right mystical knowledge, which is most likely floating around out there in this world, this and every Death Camp can be come a gigantic Millennium Item and the souls slaves to the maniac who performs the needed ritual."

"No." whispered the ghost.

"I afraid so that is why I chanted a shinto prayer here. It will cause difficulty for someone using most of the simpler binding rituals. However it will not stop somebody who really knew what they were doing or a possessor of a real Millennium Item. You need better protection."

"Provided by you." said a ghost glaring at the man.

"Hardly. Even if this was the real Millennium Ring there is simply too much death stretched over too long a period here for me to handle on my own. Normally I would call in the LebenToten as they are more skilled in matters such as this than even I am. Sadly in your world those of the needed skill simply don't exist so I got to kludge together something from a mishmash of the handful of Hakenkreuz and what KamiOni that are available. Not an ideal way to address the problem but the best given the situation."

"If someone does succeed what will happen?"

"Europe will likely become like my countepart's China or Africa. All the binding spells are tricky and it is very easy to really screw one up. Instead of willing souls enslaved to do your bidding you have very angry souls usually wanting to tear you into bloody bits. Then they find out thanks to the botched nature of the binding spell they can never go on to their reward and then things really go south. If you are lucky enough remember their previous lives to try and set up communities and live like normal folk. Unfortunately most of the time what you had was a host of very vengeful spirits running around that would only obey someone who showed strength of some kind. That is how I wound up with the GerEif." Elder Sage looked up his eyes filled with pain, "I have the memories of what just 50,000 souls can do over the course of 35 years; over 1 billion people are now ShadowBeings in Asia alone. You have any idea what six to seven million vengeful souls rampaging through _this_ Europe would be like? It would be total cultural chaos." Elder Sage then got a thoughtful look in his eyes, "yet those people have striven beyond their roles. One can see the nobility of the Sanjiyan Unkara blood in their veins finally realizing the potential it never would have otherwise seen." Elder Sage then shook his head, "No, your world is not ready. It is too obsessed with machines and concepts of racial, cultural, and even national purity as demonstrated by places like this."

The ghost locked eyes with the Elder Sage for a long time. "You are no less a fanatic now than you were then. Only what you believe in has changed."

"General Adolf Hitler said in best in his preface of _Unser Kampf_, 'In the end my sensei Saotome Ranma didn't stop us from being fanatical or crazy, he just gave us something better to be fanatical and crazy about.' Patrick Henry was a fanatic as well. For good or ill I have been given a second chance. I will not see this world ravaged by another nightmare." said Elder Sage turning to leave.

"The one you created here is enough hmm, Heidrich Himmler?"

Elder Sage Heidrich Himmler stopped and slowly turned adjusting his glasses, "A word of warning. Be careful in fighting the dragon less you become what you fight. I have seen part of one future, a future stemming from _your_ world. There is a Fourth Reich brewing in Japan; I or rather the other me fought its leader from 1,000 years hence in Tokyo over 40 years ago. Over 100,000 people died before he and his fellow martial artists were able put down Neo-Fuhrer Serenity then they found out the mad woman was from an alternate world in which the Nazis not only existed but _won_ WWII. The little witch even had an extermination camp set up as a planet beyond the orbit of Pluto called Nemesis. Method of extermination was supposed to be simple; just teleport them to the planet. If the near absolute zero temperature don't kill them the lack of any air would. Fortunately somebody found a magical item called the Jakokusuishou and Sailor Nemesis has been trying to upset things in that other history."

One of the ghosts scowled, "This Fourth Reich have a name?"

"Yes it does. It was or rather will be called Crystal Tokyo. And its foundations were set forth by a woman who ruled the entire Solar System in another reality. Her name was Queen Serenity."

At the End of Time a robed figure again chuckled. "This is perfect. Better than I could have planned and the best part is I haven't had to take any overt action yet. Hmm there seems to be a strong possibility of an event that could mess things up. Might as well as follow that time track and see what problems I may have to deal with."

--

Nearly half a world away the ShadowRealm counterpart of Sailor Pluto was sitting down across from a girl as she and her friends ate lunch, "Hotaru, I think I royally messed up."

"What did you do?" sighed Ranko.

"I showed Ke Lun part of the future I originally showed Pendragon. About how Pendragon reacted to the lie about Ranma's ancestor. Pendragon walked in right after that and started crying. That is how I know I messed up somehow."

"What exactly did you show her?" asked Akane.

Grimacing Shadow Pluto told them. Pai frowned, "Why Shadow Pluto do something like that?"

"I think I know." said Sham Pu her face slightly pale, "Lesson and warning."

"Something like that. Also it was something Sailor Pluto would not do. You have no idea of the lengths she was prepared to make sure Crystal Tokyo came to be. She was ever prepared to sacrifice her reincarnated Princess' entire family to do it. That is something the old me would have done; all the more reason to go against what Sailor Pluto would have done. Besides Pendragon had seen it before." Shadow Pluto then sighed. "So what did I do wrong?"

Hotaru frowned thinking for a moment, "What do you feel for us?"

Shadow Pluto got the strangest expression on her face, "Feel? I know I value your friendship and it would hurt me somehow if I lost it. I also know that if I lost your friendship it would hurt me more than if I lost that of anyone else, Hotaru. Is that what you mean about how I feel toward you?"

Hotaru nodded and her expression softened, "I need to ask this but why did you choose me to possess?"

"You were being embraced by the Silence and my former master knew that the awaking of your healing power would make you the perfect vessel to bring him and the Silence to this world. My main job was to prevent you from reentering the Silence too soon."

"Rough translation to keep me from getting so depressed I didn't actually go through with any of the crazy plans I was coming up with." smiled Hotaru. "Thought it was something like that. Your master's plan could only worked if you experienced no positive emotions. If you were able to fully experience joy, love, or warmth there is no way you would have been willing to consume my soul or bring the Silence here. You needed a little girl whose main thought was if she could actually go through with her latest plan to kill herself."

"WHAT?" exploded the group around Hotaru while Marik who had been listening from behind a nearby tree gripped his Rod. What had been in this woman's life that she had wanted to kill herself? She had power beyond anything he had seen, she had friends while all he Marik had were slaves or minions, she was even friends with something that she admitted had been consuming her soul.

"I was a real mess back then. After Uncle told me what Wu was and the whole thing with the God cards went south I decided to actually go through with some of my plans just to see if they had been as painless as I had though they were. Uncle thought I had embraced my Wu status and was testing my powers."

"My dear, you may be immune to my Eye but I was not blind as to what you were really trying to do." said the smooth voice of Pegasus.

Hotaru jumped up in shock and looked around, "Uncle? Where are you?"

"Right in front of you, my dear." said Pegasus as he appeared grinning from ear to ear a magic card in his hand. "Ke Lun told me what happened and I did so want to try out my new magic card." Pegasus then frowned, "Why don't you come out in the open too, Marik; or do you like lurking around in the darkness?"

"I would hardly call that tree darkness Pegs. Mind telling me how you found out about the Umi-senken?" glared Ranko.

"A little research into Genma's past. He actually could come up with some interesting ideas."

"So after our little talk I take it you will tell Pegs about this?" asked Ranko smiling.

Pegasus frowned, "What gave me away?"

"Your Ki. It is all wrong for the real Pegasus. Besides with what happened with his niece Pegs would not use a magic card on himself except if the world was in danger. Copycat?"

"Actually a magic card called Doppelganger. Pegasus wanted to see how it compared to Copycat."

"Not very well giving the way your Ki is acting," frowned Ranko. "At the rate it is degrading I give you another half an hour perhaps an hour tops."

"It is because of this." said copy Pegasus pointing to the Eye, "We ShadowBeings cannot use the Millennium Items at all and ShadowRealm copies of them have always proved to be unstable. Since the Eye is a physical part of the real Pegasus I myself am unstable."

Marik approached and frowning looked Pegasus in the eye, "Even at this distance I would swear you were Pegasus and that was the Millennium Eye." Marik looked down at the Rod in his hand, "The knowledge of the Pharaoh said the Items had such powers but they were limited." Marik raised his face and looked at Pegasus again, "Somebody really had a warped idea of 'limited'." Marik then turned and looked at the Item hanging from Ranko's neck and smiled sinisterly, "Perhaps you were not as wise and knowledgeable as you thought, Pharaoh."

"I guess even Pharaoh Tutenkhamon can have his off days," smiled Copy Pegasus. "Seriously, I doubt he had the operator's manual for these things otherwise we would have known more about him."

"This Pharaoh tried to help during our Duel with the Spirit of the Ring," said Ranko looked down at the Puzzle. "He really was confused when Tea's card changed and I think got totally overwhelmed when the duel turned into a full blown Shadow Match. So far he has been watching and learning about the Shadow Matches and how they differ from the Shadow Games he knew so well." Ranko tapped her head, "Between me, Ranma, Pharaoh Tut, and Neko it is getting a little crowded in here."

"Neko?" asked Marik.

"The part of me that takes over when we are around a c-c-c-cat too long. It is a result of Pops idea of training."

"More an example of your father being an idiot," said Hotaru her eyes glaring for a moment. "How he thought filling a pit with starving cats and then throwing a 9 year old child tied up in fish products was a good idea is beyond me. Especially as the moron never got to the part where it said only an idiot would even try to teach the blasted thing."

"Speaking of idiots look at what is coming to grace us with his presence again." scowled Mai gesturing to Kuno as he approached. "Ranko, can't I at least break his jaw."

"I still think taking off manhood good idea." said Sham Pu.

"I still say the full body cast is a better idea especially if we dump itching powder on him." said Akane.

"Shampoo my love!" yelled a boy in white flowing robes as he grabbed Kuno.

"Mu Si?" asked Ranko.

"Unfortunately." said Sham Pu.

"Now one of the servants of the evil sorcerer Saotome tries to molest the Blue Thunder but again against all odds the Blue Thunder shall overcome."

"How dare you pretend to be Shampoo. Painiyao Chuan."

"Uh Ranko," asked Black Lady who was nervously walking up, "Who is the guy in the robes and why is he attacking the flag pole?"

"That is Mu Si; Sham Pu's version of Kuno." said Ranko rubbing her head, 'Pegasus' little announcement seems to have brought a whole lot of people here way early. Though for the most part it has helped.' mentally said Ranma, 'Ucchan is not trying to marry me, Sham Pu is treating me like a friend not a prize, Akane and I are married, the Dojo Yaburi never got to Pegasus so he has to wait until the next Duelist Kingdom tournament, and the Bakuchioh King last we heard had totally lost it and thinks he is a ShadowBeing and is wandering around Duelist Kingdom. However Mu Si is going to be a problem if only for the fact the guy is blind most of the time.'

"Ah another fair lady is impressed with the triumph of the Blue Thunder." said Kuno flashing a smile at Black Lady as he came toward the group.

'We have all hit this guy, even in places that any other male would have gotten the hint. Instead Kuno continues to go after every female that catches his fancy. The only way it could be worse if he was groping them like the Old Freak.'

'Happosai worries me, Ranma.' responded Ranko as Black Lady started to get a really nasty smile, 'Oh this should be good. I wonder how Black Lady is going to hit Kuno?'

"I am flattered but you see this is not my normal body. I am still only 12 years old." grinned Black Lady. Kuno's smile dropped and his bokken fell from his limp hand. "Uh Blue Thunder-sama? Hello, anybody home?" asked Black Lady waving her hand in front of Kuno's face as he simply stared into space. "Hey, Ranko, I think I broke him."

"I think you put the guy into shock. Must say it is a definite improvement. What did you do?" asked Akane.

"Simply told him my real age." responded Black Lady.

"Which is?"

"I am 12 years old."

"You mean all we had to do was to tell this idiot my true age of 12 and he would have shut up? Shadow Pluto!" glared Hotaru.

"Hey I didn't know that would happen. Besides it looks like Kuno is no longer in shock."

Everyone turned to see that Kuno had developed a twitch in his face and was making all kind of funny noises, "Reminds me of an old Bugs Bunny cartoon." said Copy Pegasus as Kuno finally stopped twitching and simply passed out.

"Pai wonder if telling him she 300 years old had same effect?"

"Might be worth a try." said Ranko looking down at Kuno, "Who wants to drop this off at Dr. Tofu?"

"Why bother sending idiot to doctor? Still remain idiot." grumbled Sham Pu.

"Oh I was thinking of calling Kasumi at home and giving Dr. Tofu the phone while he worked on Kuno here." grinned Ranko, "If he goes bonkers just hearing her name just image what he will do talking to her. BAHAHAHA."

"Good idea. But to be most effective Kuno should be awake for it so he can enjoy every minute of it." replied Akane grinning.

"Not to interrupt the punish the idiot talk but what about the other moron?" asked Mai as Mu Si demonstrated his prowess at beating up a tree.

"Well if we are lucky he will tire himself out. In any case we can ask Ke Lun about what to do with him after school ends."

"Sham Pu, Ke Lun, and Mu Si." Ryoga then shook her head, "Nah just a really weird coincidence."

"What Ryoga mean?" asked Sham Pu.

"That your names all sound like bath products." said Ranko.

"You think the tree will keep him out of trouble?" asked Akane.

"Hope so."

Later that day in gym, "Shampoo my love!"

"EEEEPPP! Get off me you pervert!"

"Shampoo, what happened to your clothes?"

"Mu Si, you moron what the blazes are you doing in the girl's locker room?" asked Akane.

"Off hand I would say groping a naked girl. Hey gals, who wants to play a game called pound the pervert?" asked Ranko cracking her knuckles.

"Do not worry for the Blue Thunder will save you!"

"Kuno, what the...? DIE PERVERT!" screamed Mai.

"Do not worry I will save you Shampoo!" yelled Mu Si who had now grabbed Mai. "When did you get the feathered dress, Shampoo?"

"Let me go so I can castrate this idiot, you blind moron!" yelled Mai.

"Mai, will you and the others get out of the way? I can't get a clear shot!" yelled Akane

"Forget the energy attacks. Too much water to risk using them. Just go back to basics." chuckled Ranko.

"What basics, Ranko?"

"What else? Grab something heavy and start pounding."

After the two perverts were sent to Dr. Tofu Ranko called home and gave the phone to the doctor when Kasumi answered. The results were to say the least predictable. "Boy that was effective. I think those two will be out of it for at least two days, three if we are lucky." laughed Ranko as they all walked home.

Nabiki frowned, something had not been sitting well with her all day. "Something wrong, Nabiki?" asked Akane.

"Not feeling all that well, likely a little flu."

Meanwhile, Pendragon had managed to pull herself together and she and Ke Lun had a long talk. Ke Lun was not happy to find out Mu Si was still around but glad she didn't have to deal with him for two days. As always the time before dinner consisted of training in martial arts while after dinner was now consisting of magic training. However this time it was a little different as Ke Lun led Sham Pu so they could talk more or less privately.

"Honored One, Sham Pu," began Ke Lun nodding as the full implications of what happened finally dawned on her great grand daughter. "You have the power to save or destroy my people, the Joketsuzoku. Some of our Laws are wise and some foolish but which are which is not always obvious. I have taken steps to set up a restaurant so that I can provide some of the reasoning for some of the Laws and see if that reasoning is still valid."

Sham Pu nodded solemnly, "I understand, Elder Ke Lun. I will have meetings with my fellow Sanjiyan Unkara on the Laws as you bring them up."

Elder Ke Lun turned and hopped away hoping Sham Pu could not see the tear in her eye. Moments later Pendragon followed the Elder to comfort her.

Nabiki figured that Skyfeather was no longer angry with her as she had made Nabiki's favorite dish. Later in the night however Nabiki woke her stomach hurting, 'Uh must be stomach flu. I feel like I just ate some of Akane's cooking.' Nabiki thought as she ran to the bathroom. She barely got to the toilet before she threw up and then spent the next five minutes there until she was dry heaving. Gripping the toilet bowl Nabiki noticed her nails had grown almost an inch. Then she noticed a shadow of what looked like wings, "Mom?" she asked turning. Skyfeather was not there, but somebody had put a cloak around her.

Gripping the cloak she noticed that it felt like fine leather, 'Somebody paid a good amount for this.' Nabiki then tried to remove the cloak so to better see what it looked like and then she was in pain. Every time she pulled on the cloak she felt pain. 'Oh this is great. I sleep naked; if I cannot get this thing off of me I will have to wear my clothes over it.' Nabiki thought walking over to the mirror. When she looked in she saw why the cloak hurt every time she tried to remove it and reacted by screaming her head off.

Kasumi was having a pleasant dream about her mother when Nabiki's scream woke her up. Slowly rising Kasumi felt the soft feathers of her mother around her. "It is alright, mother." she said sleepily as she made her way to the bathroom. Strangely her mother's wings never left her but she did not feel her mother behind her. She got the bathroom about when everyone else did. There backing away from the mirror was Nabiki. Kasumi was now wide awake as her sister now had two bat like wings coming out of her back, very long fingernails and from the reflection in the mirror two very pronounced fangs. Rushing over Kasumi comforted her sister telling her to calm down.

"I'll be good, Mom. Please make me human again." sobbed Nabiki as two feathered wings encircled her.

"I would if I could but I have no idea on how this happened in the first place." said Skyfeather from the doorway.

'Wait if mom is at the doorway then whose wings are these?' thought Kasumi. Kasumi followed the edge of one wing until her shoulder got in the way. "Oh my. These are my wings." she said before fainting.

Several minutes later Pegasus was drinking some coffee so he could wake up enough to figure just what had happened this time. The levels of ShadowRealm Ki Nabiki and Kasumi had were only slightly higher than Soun's but he had no signs of transformation and he had been exposed to nearly everything the girls had. Pegasus decided a trip back up to the Castle was in order. While he was doing some research he heard whispers.

"Skyfeather will be so happy. The daughters of her human life that remained are now like her." said one voice.

"I have misgivings about this, Guardian Angel Joan." responded the other.

"Why? That Elixir I made brought out their greatest desires just like I said it would, Tempting Succubi."

Pegasus walked in to the room, "Hello ladies. I think you should continue this in front of Skyfeather and her daughters." Pegasus than scowled, "And let them decide if what you two have done was right."

Moments later both the ShadowBeings were trembling before an enraged Skyfeather. "I ought to send both of you to the Graveyard for this!"

"Please Skyfeather not that. There is so much the world outside the Items offers." begged the Guardian Angel Joan.

"I told you this was a majorly bad idea." fumed Tempting Succubi, "Now look at you. A level 7 groveling before a level 5 because the level 5 is royally ticked and a martial artist. Ok feather duster for brains exactly what did you do, how do we fix it, and if we cannot what in the blazes are they turning into?"

"I crushed one of my feathers and mixed it with some of my blood and water blessed at a shinto shrine. I told them that the elixir would make them like their mother but only if they really wanted that." the Guardian Angel Joan paused, "When nothing happened I though they preferred remaining human."

"When nothing happened? Just how long ago did you give them this witch's brew?" asked a concerned Pegasus.

"I can answer that," said Nabiki, "The day we were packing to go to Duelist Kingdom."

"Ok. Can this be reversed?" asked Ranko.

"No but then again it was supposed to work immediately not sit around for three weeks." sighed the Guardian Angel Joan, "As for what they are turning into, Nabiki is turning into a type of demon and Kasumi a kind of angel."

"They can tell that just by looking at them you hollowed boned or I should said hollow headed idiot." fumed Tempting Succubi, "He means what kind you level 7 baka."

"Nabiki feeds off the emotions she creates via her bargains while Kasumi on the other hands generates an aura of peace and harmony."

"Are you telling me that those betting pools and shady little deals have become means to creating her food source?" growled Skyfeather producing a nice hot red aura.

"Betting pools, the shady deals, low level pornography..." started the ShadowBeing.

"GUARDIAN ANGEL JOAN NO BAKA." **WHAM** Skyfeather then came out to greet the dazed ShadowBeing recovering in the backyard, "Let's see if this level 5 can hurt the level 7 shall we?" Skyfeather scowled grabbing a wing and twisting it until a snap sound was heard.

"ARGGGHHH! You broke my wing!"

"You're lucky I don't tear it off. Since you are a ShadowBeing just like me I don't need to hold back like I do on Soun." at which point Skyfeather went totally berserk.

"Mom don't." yelled Akane grabbing a talon while Kasumi grabbed another. Below her the Guardian Angel Joan was whimpering from the pain of both her wings being broken, her left arm broken in at least five places and her right leg in seven. "She can't defend herself anymore."

Skyfeather shook with fury and then looked at her blood soaked talons, "What am I doing? By all the Kami what am I doing?" she then fell down weeping.

'Now I know where Akane got her temper.' thought Ranma.

"Boy," muttered Guardian Angel Joan, "When is Pendragon going to use the scabbard? We need to get back to training."

"What did she say?" asked Ranko running to Guardian Angel Joan and pulled her up. Ranko looked into the ShadowBeing's eyes and gasped, "Pops?"

"Ranko, please tell me this is a joke of some kind!" stammered Pegasus.

"Love to Pegs, but I think this is Pops."

"Pegs. That is the nickname that the boy uses for Maximillion Pegasus. I have got to get that puzzle together. With more partners like Steelfeather the boy will improve that much faster."

"Certainly sounds like Pops, **thunk** What happened?"

"Master Pegasus just fainted." said Tempting Succibi.

"Figures. After all one of the dumbest martial artist sensei he knew has just come. back. as. a ShadowBeing?" finished Ranko as the full implication of what had happened occurred to her and Ranma at the same time. "I think we will take a little nap now." at which point Ranko fainted.

--

Genma woke up his body aching all over. 'What got Pendragon so mad about some pools? For that matter where am I?' Looking around Genma frowned, 'Looks like Soun's home but I don't remember us even getting here. Matter of fact after I fell into that second pool I don't remember anything at all.'

Standing Genma reflexively patted his stomach, 'Must have put the boy though some intense training. Haven't have a stomach like this in years. Funny thing is I don't feel the least bit hungry.' shrugging Genma stumbled toward the kitchen. 'Blast, I wish I could remember what I trained the boy in.' he thought as he entered the kitchen.

"There are leftovers in the refrigerator not that you really need them." said a female voice.

Turning Genma at first thought he was looking at Steelfeather but realized the color of her hair was all wrong. "You are another Harpie Lady."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Saotome Genma. I am Skyfeather. Have you figured out what happened yet or is your brain still about as sharp as a billiard ball?" grinned Skyfeather.

Genma frowned and looking over at a calendar was suddenly wide awake. A month! Somehow he had lost an entire month! "I fell into one of the pools. Then Ryoga fell into a pool and became this six year old girl. Then he changed into a four armed monster. I turned to get out of then and fell into another pool. I was drowning and then I passed out."

"That is because you drowned, baka. I swear only you could be so stupid to remember who you once were but not know you have been dead for the last month."

"Dead?" frowning again Genma vaguely remember looking down at the pools and seeing a panda floating face down. But past that point everything was a blank. He looked down at his hands and instead of his hands he saw the soft delicate hands of a woman with bracelets just above them. Looking down and saw a fine white dress.

"Here is a mirror Sensei-baka." growled Skyfeather grabbing a mirror and shoving it in Genma's face.

For a moment Genma panicked; he was a weak woman. Then he saw the wings coming out of his back which caused Genma to smile. Skyfeather cocked her head to one side curious at the response, "What are you smiling about? You are a weak woman."

"No. _Mortal human_ women are weak. Female Sanjiyan Unkara and ShadowBeings are a totally different matter."

Skyfeather opened her mouth to shout at the idiot and then closed it as she realized something. Genma had been beat up off and on by two females for years but had kept his belief of women being weak by using the fact his beatings were by a Sanjiyan Unkara and ShadowBeing. In fact Skyfeather could not dispute the point Genma had raised. As a ShadowBeing she was far stronger than she had ever been as a mortal human. Best to keep him occupied until either Pegasus or the kids came home. "Want to train?"

Genma smiled, "By all means."

--

Ranko and Ranma were trying to sort through what had happened the previous night. Genma was back from the dead as a ShadowBeing and if what had happened with Nabiki and Kasumi was any guide as stupid as ever. Worse the moron had come back as Guardian Angel Joan a level 7 ShadowBeing. Only their Wu status had allowed them to win against that Dark Magician and he had had only revenge and magic attack to work with. Genma had his abilities as a martial artist and thief on top of his abilities as a ShadowBeing which would make him especially difficult to handle. The only thing Ranko and Ranma hoped was that once they explained his new status Genma would see that material things like food and money were now worthless to him or perhaps that should be her. Perhaps they would get real lucky and Genma's status would make him like Kuno had been but somehow they both doubted it. Genma was as adapt at fitting the world to match his views as Kuno was only with a lot less noise.

Nabiki was moaning with relief. She had managed to get her clothes over her wings but by her second class they had developed cramps. By Nabiki's fourth class she had in mild agony and by gym she didn't care who knew what she had become because her wings hurt so much. So here she was in her underwear letting her wings stretch with her fellow students huddled next to their lockers. "You really are a demon." stammered one of the girls.

Nabiki looked over and smiled; she remembered this girl very well. She had made a big bet on Kuno beating Akane and had lost and had been making little interest payments ever since. However since her mother's return she had let the payments requests slip. Walking over to the girl Nabiki draped one of her wings over the girl who shivered. Nabiki could practically taste the girl's fear though she thought she felt a little lust there too. For the first time since her transformation Nabiki did not feel hungry as she felt the girl tremble under her wings waiting for what Nabiki would do next.

Nabiki realized what she fed off of as the girl now whimpered under her wings. Fear. She fed off a person's fear. Looking down she saw terror in another person's eyes but there was something akin to lust there too. The girl liked being afraid. Now the reason for the foolish bet became obvious to her. "Such beautiful wings." said the girl running a tumbling hand down one of Nabiki's wings. "Are you going to hurt me before taking me, mistress?"

There had been rumors that the girl was weird but until now Nabiki had not realized how weird. Nabiki reached down and pulled out all her resolve to keep her Ice Queen Facade. "Maybe later."

"Yes mistress." said the girl obviously disappointed.

Nabiki grabbed her uniform and saying "Oh the heck with it." ribbed out the back. She then went to her next class where she would see the girl glance at her every so often and blush. 'Not good, definitely not good.' thought Nabiki. A would be crazy Demon Hunter Nabiki could mentally deal with but not a girl who was a lesbian masochistic demonphile. Worst now she had tasted the girl's fear Nabiki wanted more as she was starved. 'Ok shake down a few of the people who still own me money. See who I can blackmail into being lunch and deal with the fact that that weird girl is licking her lips and suggestively circling her breast with her finger. SAY WHAT?'

Nabiki looked over at the girl who now was nodding toward her shirt which she held ready to flash up. Nabiki shook her head and the pouting girl shifted. 'I hope Guardian Angel Joan, Saotome Genma, or whatever that messed up ShadowBeing calls herself has healed up, because I really want to _thank_ that idiot for what I have become. Hope Dr. Tofu makes house calls for ShadowBeings.' What the love sick doctor would do to the ShadowBeing with Kasumi right in front of him made her smile.

Back at the dojo Genma was grinning from ear to ear. At long last he was able to fight a ShadowBeing on its own terms and for once he was actually winning. Skyfeather slowly stood her head and body aching; unknown to her Genma had learned if he went all out against Pendragon and later Steelfeather he would hurt a lot less. This had resulted in him being conditioned to go all out again any non human female. "Come on; you fight like a human girl." said Genma.

'I think I would have liked the old woman are weak Genma better." thought Skyfeather looking down at her left talon which Genma had broken early on. 'If I had been human that would have crippled me. What is wrong with this... Oh kuso. Excalibur's scabbard.' Skyfeather now remembered how Steelfeather and Pendragon would talk about their methods of punishment for Genma; if he really pissed them off Steelfeather would gut the fool and Pendragon would use the Scabbard to heal him. For five years Genma had off and on received mortal wounds and been healed and now he was a ShadowBeing. Restraint as far as ShadowBeings was concerned was out the window. If she got sent to Graveyard that meant her husband the Weeping Wimp would be left in control. She simply could not drop things and so decided to go a different route, "Hate to stop but I have to fix dinner for Soun and his daughters."

Genma nodded, "I understand. Perhaps after dinner we can continue."

Skyfeather nodded and once in rummaged through Ranma's side deck. Pulling out Poison of the Old man she downed the blue vial and watched as her talon healed. Good thing Ranma had left the deck of 15 cards just in case 'Pops did something stupid.' Of course with Genma that was on par with if the sun would rise tomorrow. Good thing the idiot had been out cold for most of the day because there was no way she was going to be able keep him occupied much longer and Black Lady seemed to be still working on her idea to keep the idiot busy. With Pendragon talking with Ke Lun the only other restraining influence was at school to help deal with the possibility the demon hunter want-a-be the True Blunder recovered faster than projected.

Soun was still mentally recovering from what had happened when Genma spoke, "Your skills are wasting away Soun."

Soun looked up from his paper into the youthful face of a female ShadowBeing who was crouching in front of him, "That is really you isn't it, Genma old friend?"

"Yes. According to Skyfeather I died."

"A month ago," Soun then smiled, "Our dream is a reality. Ranma is Akane's wife and her Wu as well. That was mainly because Ranko made Akane her Wu." frowned Soun.

"Ranko? Who is Ranko?"

"I am, Pops." said a cold toneless female voice.

Turning Genma looked into the face of a red headed girl and at that moment recalled his son falling into one of the pools and this girl coming out. "Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara." muttered Genma, "Ranma?"

Pulling out a thermos Ranko poured a cup of water on her head. Genma's eyes widened as the girl changed into his son the mark of Wu quite visible on his forehead. "I am here Pops. Been keeping out of trouble?"

Ignoring the question Genma looked at the girls coming up behind his son. "Which of these is your wife?"

"I am his wife Saotome Akane and heir to the Tedo school of Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu." said Akane.

Genma brushed away some of the girl's hair. "You're a Wu. Excellent. Time for some training."

"What do" **WHAMM** Akane suddenly found her self in the koi pond. "Genma." she growled.

"Time to see what the boy has taught you in the month I have been gone." grinned Genma as he did a sweep kick.

Dodging Akane frowned, from what Ranma had told her Genma had been obsessive about training his son in the Art to the point of excess. That is when the fist hit her in the stomach rupturing her spleen. 'What the blazes? Oh Kuso, the moron knows a Wu is 'unkillable' and is not holding back.' realized Akane as the left fist hit her in the stomach breaking several ribs and puncturing her left lung. Coughing up blood she looked at Genma who was frowning.

"I am going to have to talk to Soun about your training. You're pathetic even by human girl standards." said Genma as the sweep kick caught Akane in the chin breaking her neck.

'If I was not a Wu I would be either crippled, dying, or flat out dead.' thought Akane as she straightened out her neck while her ribs pulled back into position and both her lung and spleen healed just in time to be punched in the nose. 'Ranma had to deal with this guy every day for ten years?' thought Akane as Genma broke her left leg. Ranko's words came back to her, 'All power has a price.' Just what kind of training would Genma have put Ranma through if Pendragon and Steelfeather had not been there? Akane had a feeling she did not want to know the answer.

"For beating up on defenceless girls, in the name of the Moon I shall punish you." said a voice.

Turning everyone was treated to Black Lady decked out in Sailor Moon's outfit. Genma looked at the girl and started to giggle, then chuckle, and finally pointing to the figure, "BAWHAHA, In the name of martial arts I declare that the stupidest get up I have ever seen. BAWAHAHA. By the way Akane, you really need to work on your speed. I have seen turtles faster." laughed Genma as he dodged one of Akane's attacks.

"Hey I will have you know this is the outfit my mother wore when she was Sailor Moon."

"Your _mother_ wore that get up? BAWHAHA!" **WHAM**

"Should keep better track of your surroundings." said Akane removing her Spirit staff from Genma's head as the ShadowBeing passed out.

"Now I understand how Sailor Senshi take over world. No one take anyone who dresses like that seriously." said Sham Pu.

"Especially if they all gave speeches like Kuno." said Mai, "Well know that your late father is out cold again what we do with him?"

"No way we are putting him, her, whatever back in the ShadowRealm." said Ranko, "Pops would just try to train any ShadowBeing he could find in the Art. I would not put my worse enemy through what Pops considered training."

"Tie her up and drop her in my room. I will deal with her," said Nabiki.

"Nabs you are not even a level 5. Pop here is a level 7. Even tied up there is not much you will be do to her."

"You would be surprised." grinned Nabiki.

"Ok. Just don't untie Pops until after dinner."

"Don't worry I plan on keeping her tied up for the whole night."

"Great, that will keep Pops out of our hair for a while."

A few minutes later Nakiki checked up on her package when Ranko dropped it off. "You gagged her."

"Well Pops' would go off on ramblings that make Kuno's speeches interesting by comparison. I thought since she was going to be in your room you didn't want to hear that."

"Good thinking." smiled Nabiki.

Later after everyone had started magic training Nabiki went up to her room and eyed Genma. "You're Ranma's father. You are also the person responsible for turning me into this. I really should thank you for what you did to all of our lives. Running around with the deed to our dojo using copies of it and your son as markers when you could not pay the bill, that torture you called training," Nabiki reached up and grabbed Ganma's breasts causing her to shift in the ropes, "I figured you had not adjusted to your new female body. You know what I am going to do to you tonight, Genma, hmm?"

Genma shook her head fearing she would not like the answer, Nabiki spread her wings, "I am going to show you exactly the same kind of helplessness your son felt when you trained him in the Neko-ken. By the time I am done with you, you are going to be begging like your son must have and like you I am going to ignore your pleas." Naibki went to her dresser and pulled out an object. Seeing it Genma's eyes widened and her struggle against her bonds increased while Nabiki smiled. "Well nice to know that I don't need to explain this. Guess where I am going to put it?"

Genma shook her head and made pleading noises through her gag.

"When I am done with you, Genma, you are going to wish you had stayed dead."

--

Author's note: The way the wards work is taken from the 3x3 manga where the trenchcoat wearing frog demon uses them against Pai and Yakuma. As for why Nabiki takes the action she does with Genma remember that her actions have largely been about control through fear. In fact that theme runs throughout the Ranma 1/2 series. Nabiki is just going back to form though taking it to extremes due to the emotional state she is in.


	8. Chap 08 Family Matters

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi, Tenchi was by Hayashi Hiroki and Kajishima Masaki. A few characters from other series I don't own will show up as cameos. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 8 - Family Matters

Nabiki sighed looking at her family and friends eat breakfast and tentatively ate what was on her own plate. "Something wrong, Nabs?" asked Ranko.

"Just remembering the last time I tried eating normal food."

"Pai think you get sick because change not complete when you eat. Many of Pai's oni friends eat normal food and not get sick."

"Maybe she heard one too many of Kuno's speeches." chuckled Ranko.

"While I grant you that idiot is sickening I don't think he is bad enough to make you sick to your stomach." said Mai.

"At least the True Blunder is out of action of today unless his healing ability is better than ours." said Ranko.

"I wish healing ability went to mind rather than body." said Sham Pu. "Will need to go over things regarding talk with Elder Ke Lon."

Ranko stopped in mid spoonful and frowned, "Why are you being so formal regarding Ke Lon? Isn't she family?"

"Yes and no. When I become Sanjiyan Unkara I gained lot of authority, perhaps too much. Elder Ke Lon wants to go over the Book Of Law."

"Well good." said Akane "I am glad she sees how foolish those Kisses are. Can you image Kuno getting a lucky blow in and that being part of your family."

"No, Akane not understand. Elder want us all to go over _entire_ Book of Law."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling us Elder Ke Lon is giving us the authority to totally revise the Joketsuzoku culture?" asked a worried Ranko.

"No, us being Sanjiyan Unkara give us that authority." replied Sham Pu.

"Sham Pu, with all due respect has your great grand mother gone senile?" asked Mai, "I mean I see making changes to some of the dumber parts of your culture but total dictatorial authority to overhaul everything? Isn't that exactly what we have been training all this time to fight?"

"Elder will explain reasoning behind all Laws we want to abolish." Sham Pu sighed, "She set up restaurant so we have regular access and have something for Mousse to do when he get away from love happy healer."

"It will certainly be a nice change of pace at school. No idiotic speeches or bokken waving morons." smiled Ranko who then frowned, "You think you are going to be able to handle Pops after we leave, Skyfeather?"

"I think I have found enough in the _Sazan Ryu_ to keep her busy."

"She might sleep late again. She was very tired out from last night." said Nabiki, 'If I do that again I will have to get rechargeable batteries. Genma has a lot of stamina.'

Skyfeather frowned knowing full well that Nabiki likely put Genma through some sort of torture during the night. She decided she should better get up to Nabiki's room before Kasumi got around to trying to clean it. "Well as long as it keeps Pops out of our hair for most of the day." said Ranko.

After the group left and Skyfeather got Kasumi out of the house by asking her to get some food, Skyfeather opened the door to Nabiki's room. Immediately a strong smell came out of the room. Skyfeather frowned, it was not an unpleasant smell and she heard a muffled whimpering from inside the room. Skyfeather's eyes widened as she realized just what she was smelling and threw open the door. Resisting the urge to throw up at the sight that greeted her Skyfeather quickly untied the whimpering Genma and pulled the shaking ShadowBeing to the bathroom. "Please, I didn't mean any harm. Please stop." muttered Genma along the way.

Skyfeather pushed Genma in the shower and turned on the water. Finally she made her way to the toilet and gave into her body's urging to throw up. "Skyfeather, are you alright?" asked Genma's voice.

Turning Skyfeather looked into Genma's eyes. The old fire was back and there was no longer a look of total loss in her eyes. "Are _you_ alright?"

Genma slumped a little, "As well as anyone who went through what I did can be. Your daughter Nabiki wanted me to feel what my son felt when I put him through the neko-ken." Genma started crying, "The feeling of helplessness, the pain, the realization that no one was going to help you. What did I do to my son?"

Skyfeather put her wings around the weeping ShadowBeing. "What you did has been paid in full. Come on. You need someone to talk to." Skyfeather then narrowed her eyes, 'and when I am done with you I am going to have a long talk with a certain daughter of mine.'

~*~*RS*~*~

Nabiki sighed. A boy coming on to her she could handle but this was something else. At least she was not starved anymore. What she had gotten from Genma had seen to that. But there was something to be said about a really available food supply and thanks to Genma she had some experience. At lunch as expected the girl sat beside her. "Is something bothering you, Mistress?"

"Not really. Just getting use to my new status. I am curious though. Why are you not scared of me?"

"Because you treat me like you do everyone else. You don't care if I am weird or that my ancestor was a great samurai."

Nabiki had to smile at the irony. By treating this girl like everyone else she had created a rapport she didn't even realize was there. 'Interesting, if I had remained human you would have been income source but now you are a ready made food source. I wonder what frightens you more than what I have become; oh well that is something I can figure out later.' Later at lunch Nabiki was surprised by the reappearance of Merik who sat down across from Hotaru. As the two compared their lives seemingly in an effort to see whose was the more messed up Ranko would put in the occasional comment which would at times result in Merik staring at her. Finally lunch ended and Nabiki returned to class leaving a contemplative Merik standing on the school grounds.

'That Neko-ken is even worse than what I went through and I definitely hate this Queen Serenity more than Pharaoh. It was bad enough to turn Hotaru into a living weapon in a previous life but to force that on her in this life... Well if this Sailor Moon bitch tries to force that girl into this role,' Merik twisted the Millennium Rod causing a blade to pop out of it. 'it will be the last thing she does in this life.' Merik then chuckled, 'Don't think that lets you off Pharaoh, I will defeat you. But I want to see what Ranma and his friends have done with the power you so poorly understood. But I think I should court this Hotaru person, after all every great ruler had his queen and she seems perfect to rule the world at my side.' Marik then tapped his cheek, 'Will have to wait to consummate our marriage though. Now what would a 12 year old trapped in an 18 year old body like?' Merik shrugged his shoulders, 'I'll figure it out because I want a true queen not another mind slave and that will take time.'

~*~*RS*~*~

It had been a month since Saotome Nodoka had heard the announcement of Pegasus and her first attempt at seeing her son had led to disappointment as her son was on Duelist Kingdom Island. Her meetings with the woman Pegasus had introduced as Omikami Amaterasu had not gone well as the woman suffered from multiple personalities and neither seemed to have any warm feelings for her. Pendragon Oni, the personality Ranma had trained with for years, would look at her with a gaze of anger bordering on hatred while Omikami Amaterasu would give her sorrowful looks of pity, and Nodoka did not know which was worse. While she knew her son would still be at school for about half an hour she felt she should find out why the two women that shared a body felt the way they did about her. When she arrived at the Tendo household she was greeted by an angel who welcomed her in and announced her arrival. Pendragon came in and if anything her expression was even worse than before. She was now wearing a cloak that made her look even more menacing.

When the cloak opened up Nodoka realized that it was in reality a pair of wings. "Your son still is at school, Saotome-sama. He and his sisters should be back in about half an hour."

Before Nodoka could say anything there was another knock at the door and the angel again answered it. "Auntie Oni, there is an Okuninushi-san here to see your other personality." Pendragon nodded her wings closing looking like a cloak again.

"Am-chan, I am so glad to have finally found you." said a handsome young man as he ran over and hugged Pendragon.

"Took your bloody time, nephew. Things a little busy in Meido these days?" came an icy response.

Breaking out of the hug Okuninushi frowned, "Ok, I guess I deserve that by having my subjects look for you rather then doing it personally but Meido has been in a state of confusion bordering on chaos every since the round eyed barbarian Perry came here." Okuninushi then looked Pendragon up and down, "If you have been running around in that get up no wonder my subjects could not find you. Here let me remove... What in the all the spirit realms? That is not a cloak but demon wings!"

"My demon wings," responded Pendragon said opening her wings fully.

Okuninushi then scowled, "Omikami Amaterasu, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THE HEAVENS AND HELLS HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?"

"Okuninushi-sama, if I may be so bold that question should be put to Pendragon Oni." said Kasumi smiling.

"Pendragon Oni? I have heard that name spoken several time in my travels." Okuninushi then blinked and again looked at his aunt his eye going and down on her form. "A warrior in badly made white dragon leather armor who wears the sword and scabbard of King Arthur."

"After your aunt crawled into a mental cave I woke up." smiled Pendragon as she gave an exaggerated bow, "I am Pendragon Oni and I have being wandering around this world for 120 years though only under that name for the last 40."

Okuninushi narrowed his eyes, "Is the story about you making that armor from the body of your last mentor true?"

"Totally true as is the story that I personally buried him." Pendragon's smile shifted becoming cruel as Amaterasu asserted control, "I warned that fool Tokugawa Ieyasu that his efforts to continue the tradition of saying a person's profession decided if they and their decedents were clean or unclean would one day come back to haunt the people of Japan." Amaterasu looked down at her armor, "Though this was not quite what I had in mind."

"That explains the armor and why no one here in Japan connected Pendragon with you. However it does not explain your current form." growled Okuninushi, "While I agree the Burakumin belief is stupid don't you think Pendragon turning your body into a demon as result of the Japanese's treatment of her a little extreme?"

Amaterasu put her hand behind her head and chuckled slightly, "That was not intentional. Pendragon was keeping an eye on our descendent Saotome Genma to make sure he did not do anything stupid in training his son again."

Nodoka frowned worry clean in her features. "What do you mean not do anything stupid in training his son again?"

"Pendragon met your son Ranma after Genma had trained him in the Neko-ken."

Nodoka's worry turned to fear as she saw the color drain from Okuninushi's face, "Please tell me it was the one where the child lives with cat spirits for a year and not that moronic one some maniac came up with for creating a berserker." Okuninushi pleaded.

"Sorry to say it was the second." replied Amaterasu.

Okuninushi's face now turned ashen, "Dear Kami-Sami." he whispered. Then his features turned hard, "Where is he?" growled Okuninushi. "I don't care if he _is_ your descendent Amaterasu; not even the cruelest demon in the Underworld would train a human child in the berserker Neko-ken. In fact it was the one of the few times the demons agreed among themselves when they made the berserker Neko-ken a forbidden technique and stated all records of it that did not carry a warning about the dangers of training someone in it were to be destroyed."

"Genma was so obsessive in training Ranma that he didn't fully read the copy he got and so missed the warning on the last page until after he trained Ranma in it."

Okuninushi rubbed his head, "I am going to freaking kill this fool, descendent of yours or not."

"Little late for that because Genma is dead. He drowned at Jusenkyo."

"JUSENKYO?" Okuninushi exploded, "With all due respect only someone not in their right mind or a total idiot would go near that place!"

"Total idiot describes Genma perfectly. Instead of listening to the guide like Ranma was doing, he jumped up on a pole. Pendragon went up there to get him down and in trying to keep him from falling in she not only failed but managed to fall into pool of Drowned Demon. Then Genma knocked Ranma into Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara. Ryoga then tried to beat up Genma and fell into Pool of Ran-Pao-Pao and in trying to escape from Ryoga Genma fell into an uncursed pool and drowned."

Amaterasu then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning Amaterasu cocked her head at the ShadowBeing behind her, "Oh, Guardian Angel Joan, what is it?"

Grinning from ear to ear the ShadowBeing pulled back her hand in to a fist. "You've gotten sloppy. We need to train more."

"What the..." was about all Amaterasu got out before the fist hit her full in the face sending her flying out of the house. "MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ABOUT?" bellowed Pendragon from the Koi pond.

"Just seeing if you had slipped in the month I was away," grinned the ShadowBeing as she punched Amaterasu in the face again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" yelled Amaterasu holding her nose.

"Pendragon, what is wrong with you? It not like this is the first time I got lucky and broke your nose." the Shadowbeing then looked down at herself, "Have to admit this even though it is female this body is much better than my human one." The ShadowBeing then smiled and kicked Amaterasu in the side of the chest. "What have you been doing the month I was gone to get this sloppy?" asked the ShadowBeing as she threw another punch.

"I should have known," replied Pendragon asserting control. "After we found out that Queen Beyrl's soul had entered the ShadowRealm I should have figured you had too. Amaterasu shut up, I am a little occupied sparring with Genma right now"

Genma frowned, "Amaterasu? What does the supreme goddess of Japan got to do with you?"

"Simple. She is me." replied Pendragon as she kneed Genma in the groin.

"You have gotten predictable," gasped Genma. "That is another advantage this form has over my old human one." she remarked as she kidney punched Pendragon.

As the fight continued Okuninushi and Nodoka looked on in stupefied amazement. "Miss, you have any idea on just what is going on?"

"Not really."

"Hello Kasumi, I... POPS, WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?" yelled a red headed girl.

"Training." responded Genma kicking Pendragon in the chest while balanced on one hand.

"Oh is that your word for turning the Tendo's backyard into a war zone." stated a scowling American in a red suit who Nodoka recognized as Maximillion Pegasus. "You would think drowning and coming back as a ShadowBeing would have improved your intelligence to at least room temperature." Shaking his head the man pulled out a card, "Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly both combatants were frozen in mid blow. "Genma, something this stupid I expect of you; but Pendragon, how did you get involved in this?" asked Pegasus.

"Didn't have much choice, Pegasus. Amaterasu and I were talking with Ranma's mother and my nephew when Mr. Training Happy here tapped Amaterasu on the shoulder and punched her in the face when she turned around. Things kind of went on from there." Pendragon frowned, "Pegasus, could you please let us down."

"Once I deal with our Saotome Genma problem." Pegasus then glared as the winged female. "Now mush for brains what am I going to do with you?"

"Have a good spar?"

"Good grief you do have a one track mind even if it does go off the nearest cliff. Can't put you back in the ShadowRealm because then the other ShadowBeings would be at the mercy of what you call training. That means I get to find ways to keep you busy in the living world." Pegasus started rubbing his head, "If this day is going to go more loony toony I would like it to do so now and get it over with."

"Oops, Luna!" said a voice from the roof of the Tendo house.

"Hey! What landed on my... head?" started Ranko. Turning everyone saw a red headed girl staring with utter horror in her face at the animal she was holding in her right hand.

"Ranko? Saotome Ranko?" asked Pegasus as the color drained from his face.

"Mrrow?" said the animal confirming that yes it was a cat, which had predictable results.

"AAAAGGGHHH! C-c-cat!" screamed Ranko throwing the animal up in the air and jumping back a good ten feet. Unfortunately she had jumped in the direction she had thrown the cat and so it landed back on her head. At which point Ranko started running around like a maniac, "Get it off! AAAGGHHH! Get it off!"

At the same time there was a voice coming from about the same place as Ranko, "Tsuuukinoooo Usagiiii, you uncoordinated bumbler. You are supposed to find the princess not dump me on top of crazy women."

"AAAGGGHHH the horror from below the lowest pit of Hell talks. Get it off. AAAGGGHHH!" screamed Ranko still running around like crazy.

"Oh great. Hey Akane, look who finally showed up," grumbled a woman in long pink hair and a black dress as she looked at the top of the house, "Mother Meatball Head and the Sailor Stupids."

Looking up Nodoka noticed five girls on top of the Tendo house in sailor school uniforms. One of them who had long blond hair done up in two long tresses started wailing. "WAAHHH! Why does everyone call me a meatball head?"

"MWRROW!"

"Help, save me! The girl has gone totally crazy!" yelled the voice from before as a small black cat ran across the yard with Ranko now on all fours in hot pursuit.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked an elderly voice. Turning Nodoka saw a small troll-like female balanced on top of a stick.

"Just Ranko and Ranma going into the Neko-ken, Elder Ke Lun." remarked Pegasus.

"Thanks to the stumblebum Queen of Idiots a great danger is upon us," said a figure in tattered robe, "but I, Wiseman, with help from Shadow Pluto have a plan to neutralize this threat." at which point Wiseman disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a small gnome in his hands. "Here Sailor Moondust for brains, catch."

"SWEETO!" exclaimed the gnome grabbing onto one of the girls on the roof.

"What in the…? HEY GET THIS THING OFF ME! IT STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!"

"You have underwear under those outfits?" remarked Wiseman, "Oh yeh that is right. Well just don't do high kicks until you can get some new panties. BAHAHAHA!"

"Magical Jammer!" yelled Genma who then fell to the ground when the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared. "Wiseman?" growled Genma who walked over to where Ukyo was standing, "I need this." Genma said grabbing the girl's huge spatula while generating a nice red aura, "Your brilliant plan to stop a bunch of weak human girls was to release the Master? Wiseman my ass; Bakaman is more like it."

"Since when did you generate a battle aura?" asked Wiseman stepping back from Genma.

"WISEMAN NO BAKA!" yelled Genma as he pounded Wiseman with the giant spatula, "Have no idea where that came from but boy it felt good." remarked Genma who turned to see a black cat run under her legs. Looking up Genma frowned, "But this is not going to feel good." he said as Neko-Ranko ran over him. "Yep was right." said the trampled Genma.

"Supreme Thunder!" **Kablam** "Blast missed him."

"Makoto what the blazes are you thinking? You nearly electrocuted me!"

"Venus Love Chain! Oh sorry didn't mean to get you, Ami."

"Come my dear. You wouldn't deprive an old man of one of the few things he can enjoy?" asked the Gnome as he fondled Sailor Mars' chest.

"Even if you were my own grandfather, you bet your perverted hide I would! Mars Firebird Strike!" **Dodge** "WHAT THE BLAZES DOES IT TAKE TO KILL THIS THING?"

"Your mother and her friends seem to be blasting each other in their efforts to get that little freak." said one of the girls that had arrived to the lady dressed in black softly as she watched the black cat run from the girl acting like a cat.

"For molesting innocent girls... HEY, I'M NOT DONE YET! Oh the blazes with it. DIE FREAK! Moon Healing Escalation!" **Kawham!** "Uh sorry guys."

"Hey, Meatball Head, you're supposed to blast the freak not us!" **splash** "Oh great Meatball Head Usagi fell off the roof and into the Koi pond."

"AGGGHHH! GET THIS PERVERT OFF ME! HEY only Mamuru-chan was to touch me _there_!"

"Hey a bare floor!" exclaimed the gnome. "Nice to see a girl that gets rid of the carpet."

"Eat Moon Scepter and freaking die already!" yelled Usagi as she pulled out a royal looking scepter and tried to use it like a club.

"Arise, Sir Beaten of Pulp," chuckled Pegasus under his breath.

"Luna, Artimis, why the blazes aren't our attacks working on this thing?" yelled Usagi as she chased the gnome around the yard trying to hit it with the scepter she had.

"According to the Mercury computer the reason our attacks are not working is that they were designed to work against demons and the like. That thing is somehow human!"

"Ami, there is no way this thing could be human. If it was Moon Healing Escalation would have cured him!" yelled Usagi as she swung at the little gnome.

"Mom, that attack only eliminates possession or a person's evil. Like it or not perversion is **not** evil." said the lady in black.

"Mom? What do you mean mom?" asked Usagi stopping.

"Usagi, help me. Save me! The girl is possessed!" said the voice from before as the black cat ran behind Usagi. The gnome paused and stared at the cat as if trying to figure something out.

"No, Luna, Ranko is not possessed. She just has multiple personalities. Hot water time kitty!" yelled the lady in black throwing a kettle of hot water on to Ranko. Nodoka watched as the girl changed into a black haired boy.

"Thanks Black Lady." groaned the boy, "Even with Pharaoh's help it was going to be a while before I had Ranko anywhere near calmed down. Neko was running around totally amok."

"You ok, Ranma?"

"Other than having about four personalities running around in my head I'm fine. Now where is that perverted gnome and more importantly who is he?" Ranma scowled, 'I hate pretending I don't know certain things but I have a feeling if everyone finds out I am stumbling around without a clear idea of what either Ranko and I can do I and everyone I love could be in for a world of hurt.'

"You should respect your elders boy." said the gnome smoking a pipe, "I am Happosai Grandmaster of the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

"Great, the main Ryu's Grandmaster is a total pervert. Well we are Saotome Ranma and Ranko," said Ranma tapping his head at the second name, "Cofounders of the ShadowRealm and Sazan branches of the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

"New branches of the Ryu I founded, interesting. But you need my permission to teach such branches," Happosai said blowing a smoke ring.

"Actually, Happosai, those Ryu are extensions of other Ryu whose Grandmasters Pegasus Maximillion and my ancestor Omikami Amaterasu respectively given us permission to teach." Ranma then smirked gesturing into the sky, "The floating Castle is part of the ShadowRealm branch and many ShadowBeings are well versed in the Sazan branch which we are refining to be usable by mortal martial artists."

Ranma's smirk turned into a grin as the Old Freak stopped smoking his pipe and looked at him. For an all too brief moment Ranma saw fear in the old man's eyes. 'So you have some idea of what that means. Perhaps I can use that to keep you under some degree of control.' Ranma then realized that the fear was gone, 'Crap, I've seen _that_ look too many times. The Old Freak is going to cause problems just like before no matter whom my ancestor is. Perhaps revealing how old Hotaru and Black Lady are might have the same effect on the Old Freak that it did on Kuno. At least long enough to box up and ship the freak to Antarctica.' Ranma gestured "Hotaru, could you come over here?"

"Sure, Ranma." said Hotaru carrying her Silent Glaive.

Happosai scowled critically eyeing Hotaru, "What is this? A 13 year old's Ki in the body of an 18 year old?"

'Crap didn't realize the Old Freak was this good at reading Ki.'

"Genma, did you and Soun train with this... person?" scowled Amaterasu.

"A long time ago in our youth. We lived in fear of the Master and one day got him drunk and sealed him up in cave." Genma glared at Wiseman who was muttering something about pretty birdies. "Now thanks to Bakaman looks like we are going to have to try again."

"Genma was many things. But he was not a woman. SWEETO!" Happosai then grabbed the Guardian Angel and immediate let go. "What the hell? Your Ki. Saotome Genma what did you do?"

"Got myself killed and then was brought back as a ShadowBeing." Genma then smiled, "I take it ShadowRealm Ki is not to your liking? Well now I know something else. Until now I thought your running around and grabbing females and stealing their undergarments was just you being a pervert. But when you grabbed me you tried to drain my passive female Yin ki. Like the Gaku Ki vampire, you feed off the Ki of others to boost your own strength."

Sham Pu snapped her fingers, "Grandmaster cannot just absorb one type of Ki or go out of balance. Make females mad and get both types of Ki."

Genma blinked and then nodded, "You know you brought something up I didn't think of. It would be like getting two forms of Ki for half the effort."

"Now I know you cannot be Genma. He would have never figured out something like that. By contrast Ke-chan figured it out in days." said Happosai gesturing to the old woman on the stick.

Ranma looked over at the woman on the staff, "Ke-chan? Elder Ke Lun, do you know this person?"

"A momentary weakness of my youth."

"Well even as messed up as he is even Pops has his good points."

"Which were far and few between." scowled Pendragon, "I had to deal with seven years of this baka's idea in training. Of course when he tried something really stupid I put the scabbard on him and disembowel him with Excalibur."

Okuninushi looked at Pendragon in horror who looked back frowning, "For those who don't know the Neko-Ken training involves digging a pit, filling it with starving cats, and throwing the trainee into the pit. When the trainee goes crazy and thinking they are a cat tries to turn you into a scratching post you know you have succeeded in teaching them the technique." Pendragon then frowned, "Seems my Amaterasu personality is doing the mental equivalent of throwing up."

"She is lucky as she only heard about it. I made the mistake of asking Shadow Pluto to show me Ranma's Neko-training using the Time Gates. Gave me nightmares for weeks." said Pegasus shuddering.

"Has that effect on most people who see it," said a green haired lady with a huge pole arm.

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Hello, Luna," smiled the lady. "By the way this is what it means to be a Wu," grinned Pluto as she spun her staff around and shoved the smaller end right into Hotaru's heart.

To the most of the group's surprise the girl just looked down and chuckled. "Well that is better than lopping my head off. It is such a hassle to go and find it."

Pluto then turned toward the entryway where everyone saw two more girls in sailor uniforms standing there with their mouths hanging up. "Uranus, Neptune, nice to see you again. Sorry about taking such drastic action, Hotaru; but your fellow Outers are a little on the trigger happy side; and I wanted them to realize they simply cannot kill you before they World Shook and Deep Submerged half the city into rubble."

"Then I was right; Saturn Sorceress is really Sailor Saturn!" said the voice again which everyone realized was coming from the black cat.

"SAILOR SATURN?" yelled the Sailor Senshi the five younger girls developing sweat drops.

"Am I going to get a lot of that?"

"Only for a little while. One they realize you are not going to throw Death Born Revolution around like free samples in a candy shop they should be fine." smirked Pegasus.

"I was not really that bad in my previous life, was I?"

"Well your previous incarnation was a little free with her powers because she knew people reincarnated. As result she became known as the Senshi of Death and Destruction."

"Now exactly where do you think you are going?" asked Ranma in a cold voice.

Everybody turned to see Ranma holding Happosai by the collar of his gi. "How dare you treat a harmless old man so."

"Harmless? Come on, you Old Perverted Freak, who are you kidding? You are the grandmaster of a Ryu that even without the ShadowRealm and _Sazan Ryu_ could kill minor kami. Never mind the fact the last thing the League of Otherworlds needs is a Ki draining pervert running around, even if he is human."

Happosai widened his eyes, swore something no one could make out, and suddenly turned into a giant. Startled Ranma dropped the martial artist. The giant suddenly disappeared and the next thing anyone knew they saw the gnome running off into the distance. "Baka. We should have known that a martial artist of his skill level could do things like that with his Ki. Now the pervert is loose in Tokyo."

"Well today is the day for interesting people to show up." smiled Pluto as she pulled the staff down gutting Hotaru nearly all the way down to her crotch. Pegasus, Ranma, Pai, and Genma long hardened to the nature of Wu were about the only ones who did not throw up as Hotaru pushed her exposed intestines back into her gut.

Genma glared at Pluto, "Is there a reason you are treating the woman like Pendragon treated me when I was still human?"

Pluto shifted as if considering her response, "Yes. Making sure the trigger happy Outers realize just how unkillable she or any Wu is." Pluto looked over at Nodoka who was gripping her bundle and then gave the most sinister smile she could muster. "Hello, Saotome Nodoka. Glad you could make it. Oh your son is Wu just like Hotaru here; isn't that nice?"

Nodoka did the only thing she could do under the situation, she fainted.

~*~*RS*~*~

'Leave it for the younger Pluto to have a freaking failsafe,' thought Ranma as he sat with Akane beside him his mother resting in his lap. 'The fact there was a Sailor V should have been our first tip off once Black Lady told us she was Sailor Venus. She was the back up if Luna did not find Sailor Moon and thanks to her the Sailor Senshi formed after the whole Dark Kingdom mess was over and have been running around looking for something anything to fight with their powers.' looking down Ranma noted his mother was stirring.

"What happened?" Nodoka asked groggily.

"Shades forgot that not everyone was up to her demonstration of what a Wu could withstand. Sorry about that, Mom."

Nodoka frowned as she got up from Ranma's lap, "I thought I saw a girl change into you and then that green haired woman..." Nodoka put her head in her hands, "Kama-sama what is happening?"

"A Voyage of Discovery, Saotome-sama." said the voice of Pegasus.

Turning they all saw the creator of Duel Monsters standing at the entrance to the dojo his fine suit rumpled and his hair a mess, "Boy, you look like you just had a run in with the Neko-Ken." said Ranma.

"Surviving a pit of starving cats would be nice diversion from dealing with Shadow Pluto's antics."

"So they didn't just show up on our doorstep out of the blue. Pegs, just what is Shades thinking? From what she told me the 18 months of working as a group that made them such a force to be reckoned with in Wiseman's history didn't happen here, and I can tell you it shows. Raw power does not make up for skill, and these baka are more dangerous than Kuno and Mu Si combined. Bad speeches and random attacks in the hope you hit something; we are just lucky they have not destroyed any buildings or people with their inept efforts. But if the League you are forming is to succeed we cannot let these idiots run around loose."

"That brings us to the point of what was I thinking." chuckled Pluto, "Without the Dark Kingdom and later enemies to deal with you had the possibility of the Sailor Senshi running around randomly blasting things so I thought bringing them here might give them a new focus. Wiseman going off and letting loose the Grandmaster of Martial Artist Perversions was not part of the plan, though in their current mind set they are likely to blast a certain Queen and her court as said pervert."

"Thanks largely in part to some prompting by a certain ShadowBeing." Ranma shook his head, "Shades, Wiseman and the Sailor Pluto of Crystal Tokyo are enough to deal with. Now you throw in this little mess? How do you propose to explain just _who_ Neo-Queen Serenity really is?"

"With worlds without end and histories without number it would not be hard." said a calm elderly voice. Turning Pegasus saw a smiling man dressed in flowing robes covered in mystic runes. "Hello again my old friend Pegasus J. Crawford. Oh that is right in this timeline you are known as Maximillion Pegasus." said the man entering the room moving with a grace Ranma had seen only in a hand full of Grandmasters as Pegasus moved out of the way. "So you are the Sensei-sama of _this_ timeline. I am known as Elder Sage and I imagine with your skill you have already figured out just what I _really_ am."

"Something similar to what Cynthia Pegasus is only with a lot more power. Enough to make that imitation Millennium Ring not only stable but far more powerful than the real thing."

"I think you have enough knowledge to know why that is. I am here hoping you might know how to fix it and to provide a warning."

"We are still learning about the Items but yes I think I know why. How many?"

"Not sure. I think they are from part of this world's history. It would be the only thing that would explain my stability." The man gave a wry smile, "Pegasus, you provided the insight and Ranma gave the direction. The soul of this world but memories of another world; somebody has a real twisted sense of humor."

Ranma had been studying the man all this time and realized that Elder Sage's eyes had the same power and intensity as Black Lady when she talked about stopping her mother. In short the look of a total fanatic which as far as Ranma was concerned made the man extremely dangerous.

"There are places in this world that with the right arcane knowledge could be turned into the equivalent of Millennium Items. I am sorry I cannot be more detailed but there may be others listening but with the knowledge you both have you should be able to figure it out before anyone else does." Elder Sage gave another wry smile, "Your first pupil of the timeline I represent said it best. 'In the end my sensei Saotome Ranma didn't stop us from being fanatical or crazy, he just gave us something better to be fanatical and crazy about.'" Elder Sage leaned forward, "No matter what happens remember that martial arts is like any other form of knowledge; it can be used for good or evil but in of itself is neither."

Elder Sage pulled out a book. "In _Unser Kampf_ your first pupil took a good hard look at your world and at the monsters we were in that history. As a result you developed a reputation few can match. It is said in the history Hiroshima and Nagasaki come from the nail that is higher up is the one that gets hammered but Saotome Ranma is the nail that broke the hammer." Elder Sage pushed the book into Ranma's hands. "You can save or destroy _this_ world with the power you don't even realize you possess."

Akane leaned over and her eyes widened at the name of the author as Elder Sage chuckled, "Ranma prevented most of us from going down the dark path we went in his birthworld, in this world." Elder Sage turned and started walking away.

"Who are you? I mean in this world." asked a shaken Akane.

Elder Sage paused and turned his eyes blazing with an intense hatred Ranma had not seen before and hoped he would never see again, "A pathetic Subhuman known as Reichsfuehrer SS Heidrich Himmler, murderer of millions who did not fit his party's view of ideal," he said in a voice that virtually dripped hatred. Elder Sage then seemed to compose himself, "Sorry about that but what I was in this world is something of a sore point with me." With that the man turned and left a red aura occasional flickering into view around him.

"Who is the author of that book, Akane?" asked a visibly shaken Pegasus.

"Hitler. The author of that book is Adolf Hitler." Akane then opened the book, "First printing 1946."

Ranma saw his mother pale and then gave a wry smile of his own, "As bad as my schooling was even I had heard of him. So in that other world I changed him from a monster into what?"

"A decent man and a great heroic warrior," responded a young Joketsuzoku female from the doorway. Her smiled wavered a moment as her gaze fell on Ranma's mother. "You must be Ranma's mother of this timeline. He told me and others _so much_ about you," said the woman a red aura flaring around her.

"You are?" asked Ranma seeking to defuse what was obviously a very hostile reaction.

"Oh sorry. I am Saotome Anauk. I am your counterpart's great grand daughter." Anauk bowed her head, "I am sorry for loosing my temper like that, Elders."

Ranma looked around frowning which caused Anauk to giggle, "I don't mean the one you called Old Ghoul. I mean both of you, Ranma and Ranko." Anauk then smiled her aura changing color to a pleasant green, "You must be Akane. I see that you admitted your feelings to Ranma in this world. May you have interesting lives."

"So far it has been more interesting then I care for. If you are my decedent from another history I want to see just how good you are."

"Of course. But given you do not have the 90 years of additional experience the Ranma I know does, you might find yourself outclassed."

Ranma frowned at the stance Anauk took; it was obvious a variant of his own giving the appearance of little if any skill. He threw a few punches simply to get Anauk to respond and scowled at what he got. 'Blast it she is dodging to see what my skill level is. Good thing I never go full out at the beginning.' As Ranma continued to increase the level of his attacks he quickly realized he was in trouble. 'She is still judging my skill level by dodging all over the place. If I didn't know better I would think she was not taking me seriously.' In a flash he realized why the Akane of the other timeline had gotten mad with him all the time, she had seen his dodging as not an judge of skill but as not taking her seriously. 'Not that we have that problem in this timeline. I can go all out on this Akane and not worry about doing any lasting damage.'

Ranma was now noticing that Anauk's Ki was a mixture of Sanjiyan Unkara, human, ShadowBeing, and two familiar Ki signatures he could not identify. 'Ok they are familiar meaning I have seen them, no something similar to them before.' Then it clicked where he had seen something similar to these Ki signatures before: Herb and Saffron. A signature similar to Herb meant the Musk but Saffron was unique even among the people of Phoenix Mountain; if Anauk had anywhere near Saffron's power level there was no way he could escalate this without risk turning Tokyo into a burnt offering. Jumping over Anauk he tried to use a few shinto points along her neck to throw off her center of balance and instead got a face full of Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.

Anauk shook her head at Ranma who was slowly standing, "First thing you or rather the other you warned me countless times to not let someone get close enough to use shinto pressure points on me. Especially as my Ki flow is messed up."

Akane frowned, "Messed up? What do you mean?"

Anauk chuckled, "Something about my paternal great grandfather's immortality is why my Ki flow is not what you would call normal. Trying to make it normal hurts, really hurts." Anauk then frowned "When the last attempt nearly killed me both my great grandfathers forbid any more tries. Shinto points behave way differently than they do on anyone else though," she then licked her lips, "there are times when it can really be fun."

Ranma nodded, if the Ranma Anauk knew had that level of skill he was in deep trouble if anyone from Hiroshima or Nagasaki came to him for a challenge or worse training. He decided to try and end the sparring match with a question, "I noticed you initially reacted with hostility to my mother. Why?"

Anauk scowled and her anger aura briefly flared, "What _mother_ would hold her child to a promise that was so ill defined as a man among men? Different people would have a different view on what that is. Your father saw it as a warrior with all the social development of a chimp while your _mother_ saw it having just slightly more morals than a Shikima who had been celibate for the last century." Anauk then snorted, "That is as narrow minded and stupid as our own Kisses were or should that be are?"

Ranko mentally grimaced, 'Ranma, if the people of her history have this view of your parents we are definitely going to have problems.'

'Ranko, did you see the aura around Pendragon and the look she gave when she talked about Mom? We have problems with people who actually belong to _this_ history.'

'Speak of the devil, literally.' thought Ranko as Pendragon walked into the dojo and sat down her wings forming a little tent around her. She looked up and her smile wavered for a moment as her eyes locked with Nodoka's. Instead of the anger there had been there before Ranma saw what was in some regards a worse emotion: pity. 'Now why would Oni-chan... Wait a minute I came back in time to change the future and so did Wiseman and Nephi and on one world I went to a time before I was even born. The Time Gates let its user see and show alternate histories.' Ranma got up and looked at the tree that stood in the Tendo's yard, "Dozens of branches off of one trunk, countless possibilities." Ranma said softly as the full power of the Time Gates finally dawned on him. It was like going up into a balloon and seeing all the possible trails below you. Not just possible ones you could take but ones you could have taken. "Pegs, we have been playing around with something extremely dangerous without having clue one what we even had. Where are the Sailor Senshi by the way?"

"You must be wery wery quiet; they are hunting Happosai. He. He. He." Pegasus then frowned as Ranma simply looked at him, "I guess you haven't seen enough old Warner Brother cartoons to get the joke. Anyway they are out looking for the perverted freak which if he is as good as I think he is should keep them busy until you come up with a way to train them."

"And if I know Wiseman he and his happy little Black Moon family is out there keeping tabs on the Sailor Senshi and you have several ShadowBeings keeping tabs on that group." Ranma then sighed and turned to his mother. "I think you have some questions, mom?"

Nodoka nodded and licked her lips nervously as she tried to sort out what she had recently seen. She turned her attention to Pendragon, "So you have two minds in there?"

Pendragon shifted, "Very much like your son but for very different reasons. My people call themselves the Sanjiyan Unkara. Our immortality, eternal youth, and vast magical power caused many of you mortal humans to regard us as major kami or as the Westerners put it gods." The woman chuckled, "But for our all power we are still flesh and blood with all that implies. As for the other names, some 140 years ago Commodore Perry came to Japan and stunned by the power the round eye barbarian Omikami Amaterasu crawled into a mental cave. Then 10 years later I awoke to a city devoid of any fellow kami. I would leave the city and wander around in this world returning on occasion. Forty years ago a white Dragon named Merlin came to the city dying of what we now know was radiation sickness. For six months I cared for him but the injuries were too great. He gave me the sword and scabbard of his best pupil and the pupil's family name of Pendragon. Seeing my kamono was nothing but rags held together by decades of repair he taught me how to tan, cut, and sew leather so I could make his hide into crude armor. The last day of his life he begged me to listen as he said he had figured out who I must be and started to whisper something. All I could make out was what sounded like Oni before he died. I then followed his wishes and buried him near the place where I lived making this armor from his hide."

Pendragon's eyes then burned with anger and a deep red aura surrounded her, "For the next 34 years I was treated like dirt whenever I related my story. Then your son deep in the Neko-ken came into my lap. His father then arrived and explained the Neko-ken; I waited until Ranma was out of the Neko-ken before doing anything and Ranma convinced me to let the moron live. I then told them my story and for the first time I was not treated like dirt. Genma had seen enough of my skill he didn't care what his culture saw me as; to him I was just something for his son to train with. Two years later we met Pegasus and Steelfeather was added to our little training group. Four years later we met a boy who could get lost in a room with one door and with Steelfeather's help he joined out group. Then we came to Jusenkyo."

"At which point you all except Steelfeather fell into a pool." finished Okuninushi as he and Steelfeather walked in, "Then later one of Pegasus' friends awoke Amaterasu after all this time. I assume I am talking to Pendragon-sama." Okuninushi said as he sat down.

"Yes but no need to be that formal. Call me Pendragon if you feel Oni is too informal." smiled Pendragon as Steelfeather sat down behind Nodoka and put her wings over her.

"Steel-chan, I know that you some issues with mom for some reason but you and Oni-chan will not treat her like Pops." scowled Ranma.

"Neither of us would go that far, Ran-chan. He is talking about how we would use Excalibur's scabbard and gut Genma when he tried something incredibly stupid." said Steelfeather her voice soft as she leaned over Nodoka's shoulder, "That worked out to be about once every two weeks."

"Steelfeather, you're scaring Mom." said Ranma noting his mother was now visibly shaking.

"She should be." hissed Steelfeather, "I now remember what it is to be treated like an object. To continually strive for a mother's acceptance and never getting it. The mother I had when I was human saw me as only a way to control the Roman Empire. I finally got so tied of it I ordered the bitch killed." Steelfeather then smiled, "The ShadowRealm gave me a whole new identity and suppressed the memories of my past life but part of that life still leaked through. Training with Ranma and his friend Pendragon gave me a familiar thrill which I now know my successor channeled in the Coliseum." Steelfeather's expression turned hard and her voice harsh, "I have been given views of what might have been and I give you this warning Saotome Nodoka," growled Steelfeather her talons flexing inches from Nodoka's face, "If you try to hurt him emotionally as my mother did me I promise you death will be a pleasant alternative to what I will do to you." Steelfeather then wrinkled her nose and pushed Nodoka away, "Now go clean yourself up."

Ranma watched as his mother her face filled with shame ran from the dojo revealing a yellow pool, "Steelfeather, we will talk about this," scowled Ranma as he rose and went after his mother. He found her sobbing near the Koi pound. "Mom, I'm sorry. I only saw Steelfeather like that with Pops and that was when he did something totally moronic."

"Because until now I did not really recall any details of my previous life," said Steelfeather in a soft voice. "But seeing her with that damn honor blade of hers and knowing what she did to you in other histories brought back all the memories of my previous life. I am sorry, Ranma, but you were my first real friend in either life and I did not want to lose you." Steelfeather then fell down to the ground weeping, "Now because of my actions I may have done just that."

Ranma shook his head, "No Steelfeather. It will take more than one action to break our friendship but I _am_ very angry with you but from what you said and given the huge range of futures you could have seen I at least understand your actions. So I might better understand just who were you?"

"Caesar Nero, once the emperor of the Roman Empire."

"Ok, Mom, let's get you cleaned up and find out exactly why Steelfeather became so nasty."

About an hour later, "Kami-sama and you thought I was like that monster you had for a mother?" asked Nodoka feeling sick to her stomach.

"In one timeline you did have Ranma commit suicide in what has to be the most degrading manner I could imagine. And this is coming from someone who once crucified people and burned others alive as candles for his garden." scowled Steelfeather.

"Steelfeather, Pendragon, you are two of my oldest friends and one of you we have found is actually family. But I will not tolerate you treating my mother with this hostility for actions she did in another history, understand?"

"Yes, Ranma."

"Ok now that mess is out of the way I think it is time for my mother to meet all her new daughters. Beginning with Saotome Ranko." Ranma closed his eyes and suddenly the room got cold. Akane noticed droplets forming on Ranma who immediately changed to Ranko.

"Ranko, what emotion creates cold Ki?" asked Akane.

"It is actually an absence of emotion. Not something Ranma or I like using."

"You are all talking like this Ranko and my son are two different people." prompted Nodoka visibly shaken.

"That is because we are. Two people one body. Your daughters Saotome Pai and Parvati are the same way." Ranko tapped her head, "Ranma is still here aware of what is going on. He has to be else we would risk getting clobbered every time we changed. Akane is my Wu just as Ranma is her Wu as well as her husband."

"Wu, that was what that Hotaru person is." said Nodoka her eyes starting to glaze over.

"Mom, please don't faint again. We still have Pai, Parvati, and Ukyo to introduce to you."

Nodoka nodded as Ranko called in her other three sisters. She scowled as Ranko related what Genma had done to the Ukyo girl and smiled at Ranma's and Ranko's solution to the mess all the while retaining the Saotome honor. When Ranko introduced Pai and Parvati as human and Sanjiyan Unkara Nodoka blinked 'Princess Parvati IV, descendent of the Parvati the Hindus revered as their major kami.' Nodoka's smile grew. It grew even more as Ranko related how Pai asked why if Ranma loved her he didn't make love to her. 'My son is so manly that his own sister wanted to share his bed.' As the story ended with the birth of Ranko and death and startling rebirth of her husband Genma Nodoka's expression again got stern.

'Ranma with the help of Ranko has achieved so much and they have worked out a beautiful way to deal with Ranko's immortally and maintain the family honor. My husband was and still is an idiot. I am going to have a talk with him ShadowRealm being or not. I can't have him punching Japan's Supreme goddess in the nose every time the feeling hits him or her.'

Nodoka again felt Steelfeather's wings draping over her but this time Steelfeather was making gentle cooing sounds like a dove. Nodoka now noticed the wings smelled of lilies and roses and even though moments before Steelfeather had threatened her she felt safe. "I know that look. Pendragon was and is quite the scrapper; she can give as good as she gets. For the first time since meeting her Genma can fight her on Pendragon's own level. Amaterasu is a relatively new element." Steelfeather said her voice sounding so soothing.

"Besides Pops is now a ShadowBeing and is way above nearly everybody's skill level. It is doubtful you could cower her with that sword of yours."

"Pai agree. Father now way beyond skill level of many Sanjiyan Unkara Pai knew." Pai then frowned, "What you mean at least somebody improved? Oh Pai's speech still messed up. Well if sister would help rather than sulk Pai might speak better faster."

"Ok I see that you two are still having problems getting along. Look Pai, we talked to Shadi and found out that you rather than Parvati is the original personality and you have used Parvati as a kind of dumping ground for the things in the world you do not want to deal with." Ranma then scowled, "Well it ends _now_. You two are in one body and need to get along better. Now I don't mean you have to agree on everything. Heaven knows Ranko and I don't see eye to eye on everything and can have some real lively conflicts but we know that we have to work together." Ranma paused as he considered something, "Parvati I know Pai has started making some friends as school. Why don't you get to know them as well? I think it will help you open up."

"Son, I now recall you saying something about four personalities in your head. Ranko is one of them but who are the other two?"

"One is Pharaoh Tut whose spirit is inside the Puzzle I wear. The other is Neko who is the result of the Neko-ken," Ranma then frowned, "I thought between the three of us we might be able to control Neko. We found out that idea simply did not work. We are just lucky it was here rather than in a public place. Neko is playful but his idea of play is rough and could seriously hurt someone possibly even kill them." Ranma rose, "Shadi, please come in here, we need your Ankh."

Nodoka watched as a young man walked into the dojo wearing a Middle Eastern outfit and a cross like object with a loop at the top around his neck, "You wish to use the power of the Ankh to try and control the Neko-ken."

"Yes. We thought we could handle Neko, but we were wrong."

Shadi nodded and extended his hand. "Akane, I want you and Ranma's mother to take my hand because he loves you both, and I am going to need help trying to deal with Neko." As Nodoka and Akane took Shadi's left hand he used the right to place the tip of the Ankh to Ranma's forehead and then the world shifted.

~*~*RS*~*~

"This is Ranma's mind?" asked Akane as they appeared in a dojo.

"Yes, but this should be a corridor leading to based on my experience four doors; one for each personality of Ranma," Shadi said calmly though he was frowning.

"Well this dojo has four doors," said Akane, gesturing to the doors that stood on each side of the Dojo's walls. Directly in front of them stood a door made out of stone, while to the left stood a western door which opened into the dojo, while to the right was a traditional sliding dojo door. Turning around they saw the fourth door patched and reinforced with everything from wood to metal with heavy chains secured in front of it a row of locks going down one side. "Pretty obvious which door leads to Neko," said Akane looking at the fourth door. "Now how do we get through _that_? I mean this thing has more locks then a hardware store."

"Not that it made any difference. Neko tore through the walls and made a real mess," said a calm voice. Turning everyone saw Ranma dressed like a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt the large stone door now opened behind him. He walked over and using a cane like object knocked on the western door, "Ranko, they are here."

"Alright. Idiot Pops, stupid Neko." grumbled a girl as she opened the door her clothes in shreds. "Where is Ranma?"

"Right here. Sis," said an imposing figure closing the traditional sliding door behind him. He stood a good six feet tall and practically radiated power and strength.

"Hope this idea works better than the last one we had. Stupid Neko didn't come into here through the door but rather went through the blasted walls"

"MRRROOWW!" came a noise from behind the patched, locked, and chained door. Suddenly what looked like claws came through the door.

"What the? Neko is cutting through that door like it was rice paper!" exclaimed Ranma as the door fell down broken by sharp claws. From the hole stepped something that was a huge twisted mockery of a cat. Ranma and Ranko both took a step back from the thing while Pharaoh just scowled at it.

Shadi gulped, "This is the mental manifestation of Ranma's and Ranko's fear."

"It is more than that. It is that and the embodiment of the Neko-Ken," grumbled Pharaoh. "I tried to contain it with a mental projection of Exodia. It tore him to shreds."

"But that is impossible. Once summoned Exodia is undefeatable!"

"In the Shadow Games yes but that is not true here in Ranma's mind nor I suspect in the Shadow Matches." said the Pharaoh who then pointed to the now open door. "The only way to deal with the Neko-ken is to face what lies within that mental chamber."

"Akane please, I… I cannot do this alone." said Ranma his massive frame slumping.

Nodoka watched as Ranko looked into her eyes a look of foreboding in them that was frightening to look at, "If you don't accept me there is no point in going any further."

Nodoka frowned and finally making up her mind hugged the young woman, "I accept both of you and my other daughters as well."

"Good for you, Nodoka," said Steelfeather.

"Neko, we wish to see your chamber." said Pharaoh.

"MRRROOWW!" replied Neko as it turned and walked through the door.

"I am not a weak girl, I am not a weak girl," muttered Ranko all the while holding Nodoka's hand in a firm and yet vise like grip as they walked toward the door.

"I am a man among men. I cannot be afraid." muttered Ranma as he held Akane's hand. Nodoka overheard and frowned, even the greatest samurai was afraid but kept it hidden. Akauk had been right, Man among Men had been way too vague and it was becoming painfully obvious that her view and Genma's were miles apart. Nodoka was startled when she found a clearing on the other side of the door. Nearby was a pit where the wailing of starving cats could be heard. Nodoka was startled as her husband approached a young boy tied up in fish products in tow.

"Are you sure about this, Pops?" asked the boy.

"Stop wining like a little girl. This is an unbeatable technique that will make you a man among men." said Genma.

"What _is_ this?" asked a stunned Nodoka.

"A memory. Ranma's memory of the Neko-ken which Ranko shares." said Pharaoh.

Genma threw the boy in and almost immediately the boy started screaming "AGGHHH! It hurts. Pops, it hurts."

"Stop wining boy. You want to be a man don't you? Well stop wining like a little girl and learn the Neko-Ken."

"Mom, please help me!"

"She is not here. She would have weakened your training. Besides she wants you to be a man among men as well."

"NO! THIS NOT WHAT I AGREED TO, GENMA!" screamed Nodoka as she pulled her sword from her bundle and charged the image of her husband while a stunned Steelfeather blinked her eyes.

The image looked up and caught the sword, "A pathetic weak woman. Remember that boy. All women are weak weepy little things." he said slapping the stunned Nodoka in the face.

"_All_ women, Genma? I'll make you eat those words." yelled Steelfeather as she charged the image of Genma. Nodoka took advantage of the situation and dove into the pit pulling the little boy out.

"How dare you interfere with the boy's training." screamed the Genma image who suddenly disappeared, "You are no match for the Umi-senken and its companion the Yama-senken." echoed Genma voice from nowhere as blades of dark Ki appeared cutting hunks of flesh off of Steelfeather.

Meanwhile Genma and Pendragon had been having some words in the real world. "Ranma is trying to undo the fear the Neko-ken gave him?" asked Genma as he approached the five figures.

"Yes and you have done enough." snarled Pendragon grabbing Genma by the shoulder.

"No, I have not done enough!" yelled Genma lurching forward and grabbing Shadi bringing both of them into Ranma's mind.

Back in Ranma's mind Steelfeather was having some major problems. "Damn it. I have fought you in the real world; I know I am better than you."

"This is how Ranma saw Genma at the time of the Neko-ken training." said Pharaoh scowling, "Given that his mind is strong enough to make me take his form when I manifest myself, it would follow that he has made this image of Genma unbeatable."

"I may have been a piss poor Emperor but even than I was more of a human being than you ever were, Genma." growled Steelfather blood dripping from her body. She then smiled, "She may have been a monster but even my mother was better than you."

"NO! No woman is better than me. ALL women are weak things." yelled Genma's voice.

"Give it up, 'Genma', I know you are nothing more than a mental image of how Ranma saw you back when you trained him in this accursed technique." said Steelfeather who straightened up and smiled as her wounds healed. "The same is true of this body of mine. Stalemate."

"Bah, you are a weak woman. You can not defeat me." growled image Genma as he maintained his invisibility.

"Maybe she can't but I certainly can." yelled a female voice. Genma suddenly appeared being pounded on by Genma the Guardian Angel Joan. "You have no idea what we did to our son. The pain, the helplessness, the realization that no one will help you. YOU HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA!"

"How can a woman be this strong? It is impossible." stammered the mental image of Genma.

"Because unlike you Nabiki showed me exactly what we did to our son by putting us though something equally traumatic." roared the real Genma as he continued to pound on the image version of himself.

"The way you are raging on you would think this Nabiki raped you or something." taunted the mental image of Genma.

"I guess our son does not see us as a total moron. You get first prize for the correct answer - a trip to the land of unconsciousness." growled Genma the Guardian Angel Joan as he punched the startled mental image of himself right in the chin sending him to the ground out cold where he simply dissolved.

"Nice bluff." said Pendragon.

"Who said I was bluffing, Pendragon?" snapped Genma as she walked over to the boy in his mother's arms. "Son, forgive me. Please forgive me." she said falling down and holding both Nodoka and the boy close crying all the while. The boy and Neko then both stiffened and then faded and the surroundings changed back into the dojo.

"What happened?" asked an anguished Nodoka.

"By interfering with the memory you have broken the fear aspect of the Neko-ken. It no longer exists as a separate personality." said Pharaoh gesturing to a blank wall that had once been the Neko-ken's door, "All the aspects of the memory have been incorporated in the rooms of both Ranma and Ranko. They retain the abilities they had at the conscious level but the full power of the Neko-ken is gone."

"Pity, even though we were not in control its power was impressive." said Ranma turning to Genma, "Pops, please tell me that that last verbal attack of yours was part of some plan to defeat that image we had of you."

"No it wasn't. Nabiki really did rape me." Genma then started cry, "Despite being more powerful than her she still was able to use me any way she wanted. And my body enjoyed it."

"Kami-sama." whispered Pendragon.

"Pops, if I have known Nabiki would go that far I would had never left you in her room tied up." said Ranko.

"The one good thing that came out of the whole thing was I found out just what I did to you when I taught you the Neko-ken but it still hurts."

"When I get out of here..." stated Akane.

"You will do nothing," glared Pharaoh, "Until you have calmed down enough to know the difference between Vengeance and Justice."

"As bad as the Neko-ken was Genma did not deserve that to happen to her." growled Akane.

"Shadi, could you take us out of here. My mind is not the place we should be talking about this." scowled Ranma.

~*~*RS*~*~

Back in the real world Ranma saw Nodoka and Genma look at each other, "Nodoka, can you forgive a foolish old idiot?"

"What you saw was Ranma's _image_ of Genma seen through the fear of the Neko-ken." said Steelfeather her wings wrapping around Nodoka's body, "Genma really cared for his son even though at times he was dumber than rock."

Nodoka nodded, "I understand what you are saying Steelfeather. Given what Genma revealed about Nabiki I think he paid for the Neko-ken in full and with interest." Nodoka sighed, "Though Nabiki has a lot to answer for."

"She told me that my fear was like steak. I think she did what she did in part because she was hungry." said Genma. "And it was my fault because I turned her into that kind of demon in the first place."

"But like me you were unaware of who you had been. Only after Skyfeather beat you into a bloody pulp did you remember." sighed Steelfeather, "It likely reminded you of the many beatings Pendragon and I gave you."

"Yes, the pain did cause me to remember. But I still changed her into a demon that feeds on fear. And she pegged my fear right on the nose."

"Your fear was easy to peg, Genma."

Turning everybody glared at Nabiki, "Sis, that was going way too far." frowned Akane.

"So was turning me into this." growled Nabiki her wings spreading to their full length. "Just how long do you think it will be before Kuno tries to use his bokken on me or some Demon Hunter shows up to save people."

"Don't worry, Mistress; I will protect you." said a girl as she grabbed Nabiki' arm. "In the mean time want to tie me up and have some fun?"

"I found out during my little teaching exercise that I feed not only on fear but sex as well. Mind telling me why?" replied Nabiki glaring at Genma.

"Well when I was just Guardian Angel Joan she thought Ice Queen meant frigid and wanted you to loosen up more." said Genma scratching the back of her head.

"Anything else I feed on, oh brilliant one?" glared Nabiki.

"Blood. You can feed on blood."

"Isn't that fun Mistress. You can bite my neck while having your way with me!"

"Well unlike Pops she is willing and it will keep you from turning the high school into an all you can eat buffet." smirked Ranma as Nabiki squirmed in discomfort, "Your pet have a name or are we supposed to guess?"

"My old name is meaningless. My body and soul belong to my Mistress."

Nabiki made a gurgling sound and promptly passed out, "Mistress! Oh you must be starving again. Don't worry I know just what to do." said the girl as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh it would not be proper for you to do that here." said Kasumi who picked up Nabiki, "Let me show you Nabiki's room." smiled Kasumi as she led the girl away while carrying Nabiki as if she was a baby.

"Ooookkkaaayyy. Anyone else just a little creeped out over that?" said Ranma staring in the direction of Kasumi.

"Creeped out and pissed off." said Skyfeather's voice from above them. Looking up they saw the scowling Harpy Lady sitting in among the beams. She glided down and grabbed Genma by the front of her dress. "I would ask you to reverse what you did if I didn't instinctively know that was impossible. Since you are at fault for this mess if anyone comes for either of my daughter's heads you will protect them if they can't do it themselves."

"We could get Pegasus to make power ups for them so they are like those Sailor Senshi girls." said Genma weakly.

"If it results in wearing an outfit like those in the name of decent fashion I will punish you." Akane then groaned, "I didn't say that did I?"

"Yep, but there are power up items in Duel Monsters already. Axe of Darkness comes to mind. Would work for Nabiki but be totally useless for Kasumi." Ranma then smiled, "I wonder how Nabiki is liking her late night snack."

"I imagine once she wakes up she will enjoy it immensely." commented Skyfeather sarcastically, "Though I doubt the majority of Demon Hunters will believe that she is not influencing the girl in some way."

"Should not be hard. Girl nowhere as bad as aunt Ishtar who go after any humanoid she could get her hands on; not care if it male or female. Pai think modern term for her would be nymphomaniac."

"Wonderful. Though that does bring up the question of how our little gnomish pervert is doing."

Several wards over said pervert was just steps away from a huge mob of enraged women and girls lead by the Sailor Senshi, "Come back here so I can in the name of the moon beat you into a bloody pulp." yelled Sailor Moon.

"Come back here and freaking die, you perverted maniac." screamed Sailor Jupiter.

"I'll freeze a certain part of his anatomy and then slowly crush it..." grinned Sailor Mercury.

"You have one nasty streak there, Ami." grimaced Sailor Venus.

"What you expect? If she is like the rest of us she is not wearing a stitch of underwear. Now stand still so we can catch up and fry you!" yelled an enraged Sailor Mars.

"What a Haul! What a haul!"

"We have got bracket him into a dead end." commented Sailor Neptune as she ran along the roof line, "I will make him pay for touching me like that!"

Sailor Uranus nodded also wanting to kill the little pervert but for the more practical reason that there was no way she was going to risk this thing getting anywhere near the princess.

"Eat Dark Thunder you perverted freak." yelled Petz of the Black Moon Family missing Happosai though she did so some impressive damage to a light pole.

High above the screaming mob was Wiseman rubbing his head, "I have had better ideas."

"Coming back in time was about the only good idea you had." scowled Kaabera as she fingered her whip.

"From what Shadow Pluto told me about him I thought his Ki draining effect would be a perfect way to deal with the Sailor Senshi as he is human and not a supernatural being. When she said he was a pervert I thought he collected Hentai or something."

"Wiseman, I know you are the ancestor of the Black Moon Family but there are times you come off as a total idiot."

~*~*RS*~*~

"Ok Genma other than multiple fiancées and insane training techniques is there any other attempts at winning the All Around Baka Award we should know about?" asked Nodoka glaring at her husband.

"Madame St Paul. Soun and I ate at her restaurant and we both promised one of our daughters to her son."

"We met him and he told us that little piece of news." growled Parvati, "So far the young man has not pushed the issue but I think that is only because he tried to eat some food I made for my oni friends."

"Oh so _that_ is what happened to him." chuckled Ranko, "Was wondering why we hadn't seen him since the first day he showed up."

"I found out that while it smells and looks good there is just something about Sanjiyan Unkara cooking that makes most people ill." commented Ganma.

"Well you will be happy to know you don't have to worry about that anymore, Pops. Of course that means Pendragon will have to come up with some other way to keep you from raiding our plate."

"Raiding your plate?" asked Nodoka.

"Pops' idea of training, mom. See he would raid Ranma's plate so he would learn how to defend his food."

"SAY WHAT?" growled Nodoka drawing her sword.

Genma snorted as her hand flashed out too fast to see and grabbed the sword by the blade, "That does not frighten me anymore, Nodoka. I am already dead and as a Shadowbeing I have more skill then most mortal humans." said Genma who smiled as the blood from her hand went down the blade of the sword. "Armed Ninja could take you on with both his feet weighted down. You have let your sword skill degrade to the point you barely know which end of the sword to hold."

"So says the Shadowbeing who was not bright enough to read a manual all the way through before training their child in the blasted technique." quipped Ranko.

"Point made, daughter." frowned Ganma letting the sword blade go. Nodoka glared at her husband who for once stood his or rather _her_ ground. "The fact of the matter is that the contract I tricked Ranma into signing never defined what a man among men was. From the way you are reacting I would say our personal definitions are miles apart."

"Well don't expect me to signing anything that has me promising to be a woman among women." growled Ranko, "For one I prefer women."

Nodoka blinked and slowly turned her head, "What did you say?"

"She said she is like my distant relation Artemis who liked women rather than men. Of course her brother Apollo was into boys as much as he was into women." chuckled Parvati at the look Nodoka was giving her, "Come now. You should know your mythology enough to realize that we Sanjiyan Unkara had very different standards of what was acceptable in terms of marriage and love making. I mean before he got too excited Amaterasu made love to her own brother siring several children in the process. The same was true of Zeus and Hera as well as Osiris and Isis."

"At least Osiris was loyal to _his_ wife." grumbled Ranko, "Zeus was running around sowing wild oats like a demented farmer."

Genma got up looking out into the deepening darkness. "It is getting late. We should go to bed so as to give your mother time to sort this all out."

Mai suddenly laughed, "You know I just had a crazy idea go through my mind: all of us having a slumber party."

"You know Mai that may not be that bad an idea." said Akane, "I mean with all the insanity what do we really know about each other? It would be a great way to find out and it is Ranko's week. I can have Nabiki plan it up tomorrow."

"Provided she is remotely awake tomorrow." chuckled Genma.

~*~*RS*~*~

Nabiki woke up feeling as if she had eaten a full meal. As her brain started waking up she started realizing several things. One she was naked, two there was another girl in her bed, and three whoever it was was as naked as she was. That last part had Nabiki wake up in a hurry. "Don't leave me alone, Mistress." said the girl beside her in her sleep as Nabiki pulled herself from the bed.

Nabiki moved to her desk and sat down. Looking over at the clock she sighed as she still had about an hour before getting ready for school. She was not looking forward to dealing with Kuno as she doubted even the kendoist could miss her now demonic nature and that she had a girl following her around like a puppy dog made it even worse. Even if the idiot didn't manage to brain her with his bokken it would be only a matter of time before some Demon Hunter blew into to town and tried to eliminate her 'evil'. 'I think tonight I will join Mai in her training.' she thought.

Steelfeather stretched her muscles a little sore from the basic training she had given Mai before going to bed. Getting up Steelfeather went to the bathroom and started undressing; she had barely settled into the tub of cold water when the door opened. Looking up Steelfeather smiled at Nokoka, "Please join, me. Nothing like a dip in Frigidarium like water to wake you up."

Nodoka seemed to consider and after undressing joined Steelfeather. She was startled by how cold the water was. "A little cold isn't?"

Steelfeather laughed, "Better than the steamy Caldarium. Genma was so cheap at times that we wound up bathing in cold streams even here in Japan." Steelfeather then moved behind Nodoka and started messaging her shoulders, "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes, I have been so tense."

"My reaction didn't help. They were right; I should not judge people based on what they did in another history but by what they do in this history." Steelfeather paused as if considering something, "Nodoka, how do you feel about Genma's new status, as a woman I mean?"

"She is in essence the same person that I married but, well she is a _she_"

"Thought that might be the problem. We Romans borrowed many ideas from the Greeks, same sex love being one of them. The Greeks in fact made it a part of their very society, far more than we Romans did. The reason was to ensure that a woman was unsoiled by a man when they married." Steelfeather then draped her wings over Nodoka, "Besides Sham Pu was correct in that there are some pleasures that only another women can provide."

Nodoka turned her head slightly feeling warm despite the cold water and she knew it was not just from Steelfeather's wings, "But I..."

"Saotome Nodoka, I don't expect you and Genma to adjust to the idea right away but it is something you will have to deal with."

"Like I will have to adjust to the fact that my daughter Ranko likes girls."

"I think it is more along the lines she loves a woman named Tendo Akane." Steelfeather said undraping her wings and returning to messaging Nodoka's shoulders, "Besides it not like she is the only one who likes women over men or at least is more comfortable around them."

"There is a big difference between being more comfortable and making love, Steelfeather."

"True but Ranma and Ranko are what you call a package deal. What do you think Ranko will feel when Ranma consummates his marriage if he has not already done so?"

Nodoka widened her eyes and then closing them hung her head, "I never thought..."

"What about the reverse? What would Ranma feel if Ranko did marry a man and consummated her marriage?" continued Steelfeather her voice taking a sharp edge to it.

Nodoka started to weep as the full implications of Ranma and Ranko sharing a body finally dawned on her. "I am a fool. I was judging my daughter without understanding exactly what she and Ranma would go through."

"Well you did not challenge them on it or do anything so no lasting harm done." said Steelfeather as she got up and sat down in front of Nodoka, "Now you do my shoulders." Nodoka complied and they fell into small talk as she worked the stiffness out of Steelfeather's shoulders. Finally the two dried off, dressed, and went down to breakfast.

Ranko smiled at the two from the table, "Looks like you two are in good spirits."

"We are." smiled Steelfeather as she and Nodoka sat down. Soon they were joined by Nabiki who had her guest practically hanging off her arm.

"I guess thanks to last night's activity you aren't hungry, Nabs." chuckled Ranko who looked at the girl. "Now my dear could you please tell us your given name so we might know if any Demon hunting relative are going to show up."

"I was called Higurashi Rin and I think the only possible trouble would be from my aunt Higurashi Kagome but she has enough on her plate gathering the shards of something called the Shikon no Tama in the past to bother with Mistress."

Ranko nodded but frowned, 'That means Jewel of Four Souls. I definitely do not like the sound of this.' "Just what we don't need, another magic item to complicate things." she said outloud.

"Oh don't worry she said it was during the time of Nobunaga Oda. Seems she heard the family name and thought that this young man she met was him but it turned out he was Nobunaga Amari but had heard of the 'halfwit of Owari'" smiled Rin.

Nodoka blinked, "But that would put it between the time when he came of age and his victory over Imagawa Yoshimoto some 430 years ago."

Shadow Pluto who had been standing in the doorway looked at Ranko and shook her head, "Not my doing. Nor as far as I can tell does it have anything involving the Time Gates."

Ranko groaned, "And how long has this little time traveling been going on?"

"Oh a couple of months." replied Rin as she started nibbling on Nibiki's ear. "Don't worry Mistress, Kagome is way too busy playing with her half dog-demon lover and chasing after some other would be demon ruler with her friends back then to give us trouble."

"The very fact somebody of this time is running around in the sixteenth century looking for some magic item while playing Demon Hunter is enough trouble." sighed Ranko, "A couple of months would eliminate Wiseman or Nephi from being the cause as both of them got here just under a month ago which means we have another method of time travel to worry about. If she has been back there a long time she is going to get a rude shock when she gets home."

"At least it will not be a rude shock if we have to deal with two idiots at school." frowned Mai.

Several minutes on the way to school, "Maybe True Blunder not have good healing."

"Oh the sorcerer Saotome's power is strong but the power of the Blue Thunder is stronger."

"Nice thought Pai but it was not meant to be." sighed Akane, "If it wouldn't make things worse I would just hit the buffoon with Swords of Revealing Light and be done with it."

"Don't worry Shampoo, I will save you!"

"Oh the sorcerer's minion attacks again. I shall prove myself by defeating this fiend."

"What the blazes? That Mu Si idiot is using throwing weapons. Akane, I don't think one more day of Swords of Revealing Light would hurt things that much." said Ranko as the other students dodged Mu Si's flying arsenal.

Nodding Akane pulled out the card, "Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Now to give them something else to do beside follow us when they unfreeze." said Steelfeather promptly shredding the clothes of the two frozen morons. Frowning at the pile this produced around Mu Si Steelfeather pulled out a training potty with a duck's head, "Do I really want to know?" she said aloud, "Nah. Likely be something stupid." she said dropping the item. Shaking her head she and her friends went into the school.

Just outside the school grounds a Chinese man stood dressed all in black frowning holding his staff to the bottom of his chin, "The power of this ShadowRealm is even greater than the news reports portrayed it." The Chinese man pulled out what looked like a shinto ward except it was black with red lettering and looked at it. "Greater than what I can do with these Sanjiyan wards. Well I can afford to wait." The man then put the ward away and walked down the street.


	9. Chap 09 Dead Man's hand

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi, Tehnci was by Hayashi Hiroki and Kajishima Masaki. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 9 - Dead Man's Hand

Steelfeather smiled as she looked down the list of after school clubs, "Drama Club. Definitely Drama Club."

"Steelfeather, that is the club I am in." smiled Akane.

"Doesn't that mean you have to deal with the True Blundering buffoon?" asked Mai.

"Despite the speeches he makes Kuno is not in the Drama club. He is in the Kendo club." said Akane.

"Good. It is bad enough listening to that idiot at the beginning of school without getting a dose after school as well." Steelfeather frowned looking over at Sham Pu who seemed deep in thought. "The fact Mu Si finally showed up bothering you?"

"In part." replied Sham Pu looking at her Book of Law, "I thinking about power we have. The power to change an entire people."

"In theory." sighed Steelfeather, "I was in such a position of supposedly absolute power. The reality is there is only so far you can go before things start to blow up in your face. At least you are showing far more sense than I did." Steelfeather then chuckled, "Hey doesn't this sound like someone we know? 'It is a walking shadow, a poor player, That struts and frets his hour upon the stage, And then is heard no more: it is a tale Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing.'"

"Other than the part about being heard no more it sounds like our True Blundering Baboon." laughed Ranko.

"I think that an insult to the baboon." chuckled Pai, "Sister Paravati say that he even lower than Gesu."

"Pai," asked Yuri, "Just what is a Gesu?"

"It general derogatory term. It mean lower life form. Paravati only use it when she really angry."

"Just how angry are we talking about?"

"Want to shove bokken up where sun don't shine mad," Pai shrugged, "Not do it because Paravati better than that and not want to make Kodachi angry."

"Pai, Kodachi is as crazy as her brother." said Akane shaking her head.

"Perhaps. But I sense well something all too familiar to me." said Steelfeather frowning, "A desire to belong, to have friends. I had been so hurt by my mother's treatment that I didn't want anyone getting that close to me. Yet at the same time I wanted people to like me. My society demanded I treat the lower classes a certain way which is why I loved the theater so much. For a brief time I could throw away the mask of Emperor and be myself. But my skill in the arts I so loved was pathetic and so I had to hire people to clap at my performances. When Rome burned I thought I could use the event to create great public buildings to make the people like me. Of course my status demanded that I take advantage of the situation and expand my palace. The taxes need to do both turned everyone against me. In desperation I blamed a then small religious cult killing its members in cruel and gruesome ways. In the end the Senate ordered my execution so I killed myself. All and all I was basically a pathetic wretch."

"Well you are Steelfeather now and don't have to worry about overpossesive mothers or empires." said Ranko.

"No, and without that weight on my shoulders I will be much better for it."

The lunch time air was split by the sound of a now familiar young woman's laugh. "Hello Kodachi," smiled Steelfeather.

Kodachi stopped her laugh and looked at Steelfeather who embraced her cooing. "You accept me?" she whispered as tears of joy started to stream down her checks.

"Easy there my dear. Easy."

"Now the sorcerer's minions seek to bewitch my own twisted sister. His lust knows no bounds."

"Kuno." growled Steelfeather and for a brief moment everyone saw the look that Roman Emperors tended to get when something really displeased them and their wrath was about to be unleashed. Steelfeather then caught the bokken in her right claw continuing to glare at Kodachi's brother. Her left claw came up and gripped Kuno's hand and squeezed it causing Kuno to wince in pain, "One more chance, that is all. Raise a bokken against me or my friends again and I will crush your hand to the point you will never hold anything but a pair of chopsticks in it again." snapped Steelfeather as she crushed the bokken in her right hand and pushed the boy away.

Perhaps it was the look in her eyes, what she had just done to his bokken, or the tone in her voice but Kuno took a step back and ran. Steelfeather followed the boy with her eyes that same piercing glare there. "What do you know, the boy does have some survival instincts after all."

"Would you really do that?" asked Kodachi.

"He is pushing it. He has been warned again and again. Though this is the first time he has actually ran away without making some idiotic speech."

"There is an old Japanese saying," said Akane, "even a Buddha will get angry if you slap him in the face three times."

"I must say I seem to slower to anger then I was in my previous life." smiled Steelfeather as she draped her wings over Kodachi. Unfortunately the tender moment was broken by a yell.

"Sweeto!"

"DIE PERVERT!" screamed Mai.

"You will help Pai become better martial artist?" asked Pai as she grabbed the little gnomish martial artist.

"Hey, I am the one who is supposed to get all clingy."

"No, you are the one who is going to be beaten into a bloody pulp!" yelled Mai slashing at the diminutive martial artist who dodged easily despite Pai having him in an impressive choke hold.

"How did you get away from the woman you have undoubtedly angered?" asked Steelfeather.

"I have my ways." said Happosai using his enlarge himself via Ki trick to startle Pai off his neck.

"So do I, in getting you out of here. Field goal attempt!" yelled Steelfeather kicking Happosai right in the jaw sending him airborne "It's bird it's plane it's a flying pervert named Happosai." chuckled Steelfeather.

"You did forget that he is going to go back to business as usual when he lands, didn't you?" asked Ranko.

"Well if I hit him as hard as I think I did the only thing he will be feeling up is mermaids."

"Given that little Ki attack of his he will likely find a way to come down before he hits the bay. Good try though."

"Not good enough if that thing will be back." growled Mai who then looked at Pai, "Just why on Earth would you wanted to be trained by that?"

Pai broke into a smile that looked like it belonged on Parvati's face. "I have my reasons. Sister and I get better training and keep pervert busy. While I may not be a Wu I can access all of sister's Parvati's knowledge."

"In short you want to make training you the Pervert's own personal Hell." grinned Ranko.

"Sister clever. What should we show off to Pervert when he come back?" Pai said pulling out some wards and Dual Monsters cards her grin full of malice.

As he came down in the Minato ward Happosai had that walked over your grave feeling. Then he landed in the middle of five very pretty girls. Who after becoming briefly nude were doing their darnest to blast him with assorted magical attacks. Far above the chaos was Wiseman looking down and eating some popcorn. "Wonder how I can fix things so this guy is around when Nitwit-Queen Simpleton shows up. He certainly should keep her little group too busy to do much of anything. At least it will be amusing to watch the Sailor Senshi of my own time beat the crap of each other." Wiseman chuckled as Sailor Mars missed the gnomish martial artist and got Sailor Moon instead. "Hmmm. Somehow burnt offering is just not your look Sailor Moon."

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranma was rapid reassessing Kodachi who had managed to fall asleep in Steelfeather's embrace. Hearing the sound of feathered wings everyone turned and Ranko felt dread go over her brother like a wave. The confrontation they had been fearing was here way ahead of schedule. As Ranko looked into the familiar face she saw none of the arrogance that had been there when Ranma and this person had fought but that was a fight that from this world's prospective never happened. Instead she saw the fear Sham Pu had shown and got a replay of the Guide's behavior. Sighing Ranko spoke to the groveling figure, "Sa Fulang, please get up. I find it annoying, and I think your friend finds it degrading."

Sham Pu frowned and extending her hand said, "Please stand, face us."

Taking the hand and slowly almost like a baby taking it first steps Sa Fulang rose. Ranko smiled, "Been a long time, Sa Fulang. Must say this meeting is going so much better than our last one."

"Last one?" asked the other winged figure.

"Yes, Keima. There was a time I was so prideful that I took on a Sanjiyan Unkara. All that managed to do is get me killed. It was not a pleasant experience," said Sa Fulang his voice shaky.

Ranko waved a hand, "That was a long time ago. Seems you have gone to the opposite extreme and that will not do either. I prefer to deal with people as equals."

Sa Fulang relaxed slightly as Sham Pu let go of his hand, "Thank you, Honored Ones."

"Now what brings you to Japan?"

"We heard that the cover over your pool had been broken and I decided to pay my respects." Sa Fulang looked over at Steelfeather and Mai and frowned, "In some respects you resemble one of my people and in others you are very different. Who are you?"

"Caesar Steelfeather and this is my friend Kujaku 'Valentine' Mai."

"Steelfeather has been the training companion of my brother Saotome Ranma for five years." began Ranko.

"Uncle Sa Fulang!" Anauk yelled appearing out of nowhere hugging the somewhat startled ruler of Phoenix Mountain.

"Wrong history, Anauk." sighed Steelfeather.

"Oh sorry about that." Anauk said letting go and putting her hand behind her head in a very familiar manner. "Great Great Grandparents Ranma and Ranko insisted I live with the people of Phoenix Mountain for a year. The Sa Fulang I knew insisted I call him uncle because of the comradeship he and my grandparents shared from the Second World War."

"Well this is the first time in this history Ranma has even seen Sa Fulang," smiled Steelfeather as she rose with Kodachi in her arms. "Thanks to Shadow Pluto I know where this young lady lives and will take her home. Please explain to our remaining teachers." Steelfeather gave a slight bow, "Please make use of the League of OtherWorld's Castle. It's not that hard to find as it is the only floating Castle in Tokyo." chuckled Steelfeather as she ran off in what her memories told her was the direction of the Kuno mansion.

"Well my friends and family need our education so we will see you after school, Sa Fulang," laughed Ranko as the bell signing the end of lunch sounded.

Soon Sa Fulang found himself standing in an empty school's grounds, "Keima, I was expecting a lot of reactions, but certainly not one like that."

~*~*RS*~*~

There were certain reactions molesting woman and stealing their underwear produced so Happosai was totally caught off guard went the woman he grabbed smiled at him. "Want to go through the Kama Sutra? I helped write it."

Happosai took one look in the woman's amused three eyes and took off. Anger he could handle, rage no problem. Mind numbing lust? Now that was a totally different matter. For the first time Happosai was scared out of his mind as this was worst than that clingy girl. Happosai decided it was time to find his old students; their homes would provide perfect place for him to enjoy draining the Ki from his lovelies.

Across the street from the Tendo house a Chinese man dressed all in black nodded looking up at the Castle floating in the sky. Again his staff came to his chin, "Perhaps my status with the Creatures of Darkness would be better served by those who control this power than Benares." The man smiled a not too pleasant smile, "Yes, I can see some familiar Creatures of Darkness here in addition to new ones. These Sanjiyan Unkara must be more powerful than Kaiyanwang Shiva to allow such open display of power." The Chinese man nodded and walked across the street. Knocking on the door he blinked at the angel like being who answered.

"Oh my. Are you here for the League of Other Worlds, too?"

"League of Other Worlds? Yes, I suppose I am at that. I am Choukai, and who do I have the honor of meeting?" smiled the man.

"I am Tendo Kasumi. Can I fix you some tea? Pegasus is up in the Castle, but Oni is likely in the dojo and could give you some basic information."

Choukai nodded, "Yes that sounds like an excellent idea."

Elsewhere a pregnant woman with a moon shaped marking with a table like marking below it on her forehead was slowly making her way to the Tendo Dojo.

Back at said dojo Choukai was talking to Pendragon Oni, "I served Kaiyanwang Shiva though his Wu Benares by destroying all the Kunlun vessels and dealing with his enemies." Choukai paused to take a sip of his tea. "The transformation of Hiroshima and Nagasaki has made me see that for all his acquired power Benares is to put it bluntly an idiot. He wants me to continue destroying Kunlun vessels like nothing ever happened under the belief that his master Kaiyanwang Shiva can still take over the world." Choukai snorted, "With this ShadowRealm entering the picture and many Creatures of Darkness operating in the open those plans should be deep sixed. Pai regaining her memory is no longer important but rather dealing with these new forces is."

Pendragon nodded, "You are right in Benares being a fool. Thanks to two time travelers called Wiseman and Nephi we know that in two of our futures an idealistic airhead of a girl will become the ruler of the world with the help of a Sanjiyan Unkara magic item known as the Ginzuishou. Thanks to the work of the half Sanjiyan Unkara Sailor Pluto the counteracting of effects of the Millennium Items and Ningen No Zou were neutralized in those histories. Since the airhead still held power in both those thirtieth centuries I would say either the Ginzuishou or Pluto made short work of both Benares and Kaiyanwang Shiva."

Choukai nodded while sipping his tea. His assessment of the situation had proved to be dead on. In fact, he had gained a new piece of information that even if these events had not happened a previously unknown half Sanjiyan Unkara would have ruined everything. Now the important thing was to figure out how the wielders of this new power thought and to work his way into their confidence. Eventually Kaiyanwang Shiva and his hidebound Wu would have to be eliminated but if the power he saw here was any indication that would be child's play. Once that happened there would need to be a new Kaiyanwang. On that thought Choukai sighed, there were so many possibilities to choose from.

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranko sighed, she didn't know which was more pathetic, Mu Si attacking an anatomical dummy or that the anatomical dummy seemed to winning what should have been a one sided battle. The biology professor had long knocked himself out banging his head against his desk over the latest demonstration of idiocy ala Mu Si while Mai only shook her head making comments. "I am going to have a talk with Steelfeather on how in her pervious life she thought sending blind people into the Coliseum to fight each other was amusing. This is not amusing; this is pathetic. Oh so _that_ is why he carries a training potty with him."

Mu Si then started throwing weapons at what he thought was the anatomical dummy with predictable results. "Rei-Syou," said Pai in an exasperated voice resulting in Mu Si doing a nice imitation of a bug finding a bug zapper. "Do me and sister Paravati a favor and wear glasses next time," said Pai in a tired voice as she picked up a cup, put some extra pencils in it, and sat Mu Si outside against a wall with the cup in his hand. She then made a sign and hung it around his neck that read 'Blind baka, needs clue badly.' Pai then came back in, sat down and put her head in her hands. "Need to talk to Elder Cologne about amazing blind baka."

"It could be worse," said Ranko.

"Kuno could come through that door and grace us with his presence." grumbled Mai. Everyone stiffened as the door to the classroom opened. Instead of Kuno though it revealed a very tired looking Meiou Setsuna who learned against the door.

"Why is there a young man out cold beside the door with a cup in his hand like some sort of street beggar?"

"That is Mu Si the amazing clueless blind idiot." smirked Ranko.

"Queen Serenity is going to arrive here and wonder if the past has lost its collective mind." Setsuna walked over and pulled the out cold professor up. "Correction she is going to know the past has lost its collective mind," she said setting the man's head back on the desk, "Hope the Queen realizes this is no longer our past and doesn't do something royally stupid when she gets here."

"If even what half Wiseman and Nephi say is true isn't doing something stupid a given?" asked Ranko.

Setsuna gave Ranko a glaring look. "This is Neo-Queen Serenity we are talking about not that excuse of a father of yours."

"Ok that I will grant you. But neither version has exactly been good in the planning department." frowned Ranko, "And I noticed you said _when_ she got here not if."

"Black Lady is her only daughter and there is no way I can take what Wiseman has turned her into back."

"Personally I think both Wiseman and Nephi are as dangerous to everyone as your let's mess with everyone's mind Queen." grumbled Mai.

"Well, they are all loose cannons. Speaking of which wonder what Seto and Mayuan are doing."

~*~*RS*~*~

Seto and Mayuan were talking to each other between classes as usual. There were times the girls of the class could almost forget that Mayuan was a dragonoid. She on occasion would talk about dresses, make up, and how she loved Seto. Of course given the time she had grown up in her subjects would take a strange and sometimes jarring turn. Like when she would talk about make up she would forget that in this age you did not make your own. Then there was her school uniform. She had originally tore out the entire back of it to make room for her tail and wings but eventually found that there were shops in Hiroshima and Nagasaki that carried such uniforms. Mayuan now wore a uniform specially designed for her body type with special snaps that allowed her to get in and out of it without damaging either her wings or the uniform itself.

Seto was truly happy for the first time in a long time. He had to admit that her power attracted him at first but as he got to know her something else developed: actual love. His brother also seemed to like the dragonoid as a friend and given that both he and Mayuan were busy between school and running his company had asked to see Steelfeather again. Seto had agreed, as it was clear that the Harpy Lady had strong motherly feelings for his brother. Seto then frowned as he remembered that supposedly Wiseman was also his brother Mokuba from the future. That meant that he would have Neo-Queen Serenity to deal with after he was done with the Big 5. That he could not contact any of the Big 5 after the mess at Duelist Kingdom worried him but he figured that they would eventually emerge from whatever rock they had crawled under.

Elsewhere, Setsuna grumbled about putting a certain perverted grandmaster back under the rock he had hopped out from under-preferably six feet under. Setsuna frowned as she then remembered the stories around the first few months of Crystal Tokyo about a strange small gnomish demon that groped women and stole their underwear. Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi had tried looking for the demon but Mercury's computer had revealed no demons anywhere. After three months of unsuccessful searching the reports stopped and things had settled into 1,000 years of peace.

'Or more accurately 1,000 years of sterility,' thought Setsuna. She had met a few of the will-less ShadowBeings and found the look in their eyes all too familiar; it was the same look she saw in the subjects of Neo-Queen Serenity. While the Time Gates were useless in seeing the future of this timeline they were quite effective at seeing her past and finding out that the Ginzuishou had properties similar if not identical to those of the Millennium Items made her wonder just what the cleansing really did. Did it really remove a person's 'evil' or something more sinister?

The similarities between the Ginzuishou and the Millennium Items were too many to ignore. Cynthia Pegasus had been brought back from the dead by them just like the Sailor Senshi. Pegasus has used his Eye to drive out a demon within a person just like Sailor Moon did when she used Moon Healing Escalation. The Millennium Items like the Ginzuishou could produce physical transformations such as those used by Sailor Moon when she would pretend to be someone else. She had seen her counterpart who had the same vacant happy expression that the first cleansing subjects had had. Problem was Pegasus had not cleansed her at all but had pulled her soul into the ShadowRealm where as far as she knew it remained. In a real sense her counterpart was a true zombie, not a walking corpse but a living person drained of their will only in this case by magic not by chemicals.

Setsuna had been so focused on rebirthing the Moon Kingdom that nothing else had even entered into her thoughts. In her way she had become so obsessed with her goals that like Wiseman she could not see anything beyond them. Like the fact that the Time Gates did not consider the Millennium Items a 'threat' despite what she had seen Pegasus do in her timeline. Being here in a past that was not hers drove home the fact that time was not linear and allowed her to really look at Crystal Tokyo. Quite frankly, while she would never accept his position, she could finally understand Wiseman's motives.

What kept bothering her was that Wiseman and Nephi were in a past neither of them had. Pegasus was right in that someone had directed them here and Setsuna had an ugly feeling as to how. But the only people who could use the Time Gates like that were herself, her late mother, and Neo-Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity had been the first ruler of the Moon Kingdom in Pluto's entire tenure to take an active interest in the Time Gates allowing her some control over them. While her mother had been a cipher even to her Setsuna felt if her mother had known the Moon Kingdom was in danger she would have left her more information to deal with the problem. That was something that also bothered her; no matter how hard she tried she could not remember any details of the fight with Queen Beryl. "I imagine we are having the same thoughts," said a voice.

Setsuna looked up at Shadow Pluto. "You have the same gaps in your memories as well?"

"More than that. Your younger self was under a series of magic spells that distorted her perception which in turn distorted her judgment."

"Only one person could have done that," said Setsuna scowling.

"True but it not the person you are thinking of. Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi were dead when you went into your sleep. As Sir Arthur Conan Doyle said through his creation, 'Eliminate the impossible and no matter how improbable what remains it must be the truth.'"

"The only problem with that is it is not impossible. Queen Serenity could have cast a series of delayed action spells before she cast the reincarnation spell."

"True, but I have looked at the gaps and found more questions than answers. Like why are the Time Gates blind to that point in time just as they are to the creation of the Millennium Items? Where did Queen Beryl who was the ruler of just Earth get the firepower to topple a kingdom that spanned the other eight planets? How did you not know that was not your reality? The last is the clincher; since she was dead Queen Serenity could not cast the spell that distorted that perception. That leaves you as the caster."

Setsuna frowned thinking about what Shadow Pluto had said. No enemy could have done all that without her knowing it. But if she had been the caster what had she been thinking to do something like that to herself. "Can you break them?"

"I am not sure just what spells were cast. They are so messed up that it is like trying to make sense of the future images the Time Gates are giving. If this was a normal memory blocking spell I would have you talk with Shadi but with the spells in the state they are in no way he can go into your mind. That brings me to why the spells are so chaotic; they are composed of three forms of similar magic: the first is Silver Millennium magic, the second is that of the Ningen no Zou, but the third worries me."

"Why?"

"Because, it is the magic of the Millennium Items. Some 7,000 years before they even existed."

~*~*RS*~*~

"That is not the kind of news I needed to hear." said Pegasus as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Ranko shook her head. Choukai was simply sitting back observing the conversation tapping his staff against his chin.

"Well you will like this even less. Thanks to Ranma and Ranko I can see Ki signatures of a caster mixed in with the spells they cast. Whoever used the Millennium Items with two and only two exceptions were not anyone of this timeline's group," sighed Shadow Pluto.

"Meaning that somewhere out there five other people got a hold of the Millennium Items and decided to attack the Moon Kingdom. So what the Sam Hill happened after that?"

"Don't know. In addition to the Time Gates being blind to the actual battle when I try to see foreword past that point they shift to this universe. And before you ask it was not Sailor Pluto that programmed them that way. I have all her knowledge and she knows of no way to make the Gates behave like that."

"What bothers me is from what you told me the Ginzuishou is like a Ningen no Zou-Millennium Items combo on steroids. To overwhelm that takes a lot of power and or guile," said Pegasus.

"It was not that way until after the Moon Kingdom fell. Neo-Queen Serenity would freak if she found out her precious Ginzuishou is a ShadowRealm item containing the souls of 300 billion people. I am immune to the distorting effect the spells had on the Sailor Pluto of this time so I can see and remember things Pluto could not like the fact she had a twin sister, but when it comes to the details of the actual fall of the Moon Kingdom I draw a total blank. I know the generalities but nothing else."

Pegasus nodded frowning, "It is bad enough to mix magic even if you knew what you were doing and there is no way we are going to mess around with stuff that could turn the Earth into a real life Krypton."

"Speaking of messing around with things you don't understand Wiseman's little problem just showed up on our doorstep," grumbled Genma.

"You mean that pervert of Grandmaster you two were under?" Pai smiled and looked at Akane, "Akane what do you think would be more effective? Blasting him or coming on too strong?"

"From what I overheard it was a three-eye lust happy woman coming on too strong that got him to come here in the first place."

Pai's cruel smile dropped and she groaned, "That sounds like Auntie Ishtar."

"The Sanjiyan Unkara nympho? Great just what we did not need," groaned Pegasus, "A mortal human pervert is bad enough."

"Could be worse. Could be a reincarnated Sanjiyan Unkara who is a total airhead and wants to improve Earth by giving everyone a magical lobotomy." laughed Wiseman.

"Wiseman no baka!" growled Chubi-Usa as the floating cat's head near her turned into a mallet which she promptly hit Wiseman with.

"Wiseman, you should not better than to insult mother when my counterpart is around. Now Nabiki has another Wiseman shaped hole to fix." commented Black Lady.

"SWEETO!"

"Wonder what poor woman he latched into this time?" asked Pegasus.

"Ah you must be the perverted Grandmaster grandpa talked about. PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Sounds like he groped our decedent, Emerald." said Ranko.

"Been wanting to try this out. Moko Takabisha." **kablam**

"My pretties!" yelled a voice as it faded into the distance.

"My underwear you mean. Oh fudge, I overdid it. Hey Ranko you got some extra underwear? I'm afraid that my last batch didn't hold up too well against your old attack," said a very bedraggled Emerald as she walked in holding a smoking garment.

"Emerald, bra burning went out of style in American 20 years ago. Wonder you didn't burn the place down with that thing," grinned Pegasus.

"Oh hardy har har har. Very funny Pegasus." scowled the woman.

"It's just Pegasus way of dealing with something very serious." commented Nephi, "Ryoko told me that since each Time Wizard only had a 1000 year range the best she could send anything back was 3,000 years; no where near the 13,000 needed to reach the Moon Kingdom."

Pegasus next comment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "More guests? Might need another Castle at this rate," he commented as Kasumi left the room to answer the door.

"My, what a stunning woman. Oh forgive me, I assume this is where I inquire about something called the League of OtherWorlds?"

"Oh yes. Come right in."

"Thank you. I am Sa Fulang of Phoenix Mountain." said the voice as the imposing figure of the ruler of the Phoenix People walked in the room. "Honored Ones, I thought you were attending school."

"We were until a blind moron named Mu Si hit the propane main in the Chemistry lab and blew up half the school. They sent everybody home after that," sighed Akane who looked at Sham Pu, "How long has he been the love happy obsessed fool?"

"Several years now. He child friend but grew obsessive in winning my love," Sham Pu sighed, "His actions are destroying what little feeling I had for him."

"Not to mention destroying a good hunk of the landscape in the process. Elder Kun Lon is likely pissed that his actions are making people think the Joketsuzoku are a bunch of near sided egotistical idiots. Not that that the Japanese don't have a prime example of one of those named Kuno."

"Speaking of something related to the Kami's gift to the world of morons I thought Steelfeather would have returned by now."

"Kodachi seemed happy that Steelfeather accepted her. I think she caught a glimpse of the life Steelfeather outlined for us in her eyes." Ranko folded her hands and put her chin on them, "That someone could put their child though anything like that kind of life makes my blood boil. Pops may have been an idiot but he meant well."

Sa Fulang noted that a winged female looked down at the floor and started to weep "Didn't stop me from hurting you." she sobbed burying her face in the shoulder of the grounding next to her.

"Easy Genma. It's all right. Everything has worked out."

"I am so sorry Nodoka. I am so sorry."

"Mistress like?" asked another grounding who was stroking the wings of some form of lust demon. The lust demon on the other hand seemed to be a little unnerved by the attention.

A chuckle brought Sa Fulang's attention to the Chinese man in the corner. He frowned as stories he had heard came to mind. "Choukai?" asked Sa Fulang.

"Sa Fulang of Phoenix Mountain," chuckled the man.

Ranko blinked, "You know each other?"

"Only by reputation, Honored One," grinned Choukai, "Even the most casual of associates of the Creature of Darkness have heard of Sa Fulang, the ruler of Phoenix Mountain."

"And your reputation is that of a destroyer of Kunlun vessels, Choukai." glared Sa Fulang, "Honored one, you would be better served by having a Gesu here than that... person," growled Sa Fulang making the last word sound like a curse.

Choukai merely chuckled again, "Despite your appearance you are no angel either." Choukai then leaned forward giving a slimy smile, "There is a danger coming that threatens all of us. We have two people from two different futures where a total airhead of a girl took over the planet and gave everybody she could get her hands on a magic lobotomy or tried to exile them off the planet."

"MY MOTHER IS NOT A TOTAL AIRHEAD YOU SLIMY CREEP!" yelled Chubi-usa who blinked as her mallet was blocked by Choukai's staff.

"Only an idealist nincompoop with way too much power and too little common sense." commented Black Lady looking at her nails.

"How you'd like some Luna-P mallet, too?"

"I admire your efforts to defend the dead but the reality your version of our mother was as big an idiot as mine." glared Black Lady.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Shadow Pluto, "For all his faults at least Choukai has realized the real reason Neo-Queen Serenity took over the planet. You bunch of buffoons were too busy punching in that air between your ears you call brains to fight her and when you finally figured out what the hell happened you were too exhausted to stop her."

"She is right because I am from one of these futures as well," Setsuna said. "My goal was to make sure Crystal Tokyo happened and you all made it ridiculously easy. In most cases I had just to set back and watch you cripple or neutralize each other. For instance Sa Fulang kidnapping Akane and threatening her life in my past caused Ranma to kill him eliminating him as a sizable threat before Neo-Queen Serenity took power. Choukai's master's little amnesia bit on Pai neutralized her as a threat and her attempts at regaining that memory resulted in Choukai being eliminated and then later crippled any threat that existed from the both the Paravati and Kaiyanwang Shiva quarters. The only place where I had to keep an eye on things was with Yugi. Making sure he won all the minor duels after Duelist Kingdom despite his opponents cheating was a task and a half. I had to make sure he was able to cripple Pharaoh 90 in case Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon were not yet ready to do it."

"But now we know the threat we can adjust our tactics," Choukai said. "Benares wants to continue to try and wake up Kaiyanwang Shiva and is acting like the changes in the world are nothing. It is painfully clear I was serving either a madman or an idiot and there is no future in serving either for me or my fellows. My knowledge in ward usage is not too dissimilar to the cards you use for the ShadowBeings."

"I do not trust you, Choukai." glared Sa Fulang.

Pegasus chuckled, "The same is true as far as my views on Nephi and Wiseman. But face it, in the up coming battles we are going to need every resource we can get a hold of." Pegasus then gestured to Setsuna, "Our visitor from the future has answered the most important question of how given our individual power we failed to stop Neo-Queen Serenity from coming to power." Pegasus then cocked his head, "But it does raise another question. Why?"

Setsuna gave a wry smile. "Because with the way this world is going there is no way Crystal Tokyo can ever be part of its future. Neo-Queen Serenity may see the good in people but you go to a level even she would never consider. You don't look for the good but rather see things as they are and try to find a way to accommodate things as much as possible."

"It is a matter of practicality. I know that there will be beings who we will never have peaceful relations with. Others have been demonized by past mortals and we might be able to accommodate them." Pegasus picked up a paper, "For example within the first week this ad produced 300 real responses."

Ranko picked up the paper and read the circled ad, "Ten strong Shikima looking for beautiful of age woman to have sexual relations with. Any reconciliation is the province of the individual Shikima." Ranko frowned and then her eyes widened.

"Rin didn't need an ad did Rin, Mistress Nabiki?" smiled Rin as she ran her hands along the edges of Nabiki's wings. Nabiki eyes widened and she started twitching.

"Sis, you all right?" asked Akane.

Choukai cackled, "She is finding out her demon body has some interesting erogenous zones."

"Rin, please." begged Nabiki.

"Please what, Mistress? Stop? Continue?" Rin asked leaning over Nabiki's shoulder her hands still on Nabiki's wings.

"I don't know." sobbed Nabiki, "I was born human, not Succubi. Everything I was taught yells against this but my body deeply wants it. I just don't know."

"Does Mistress still have the toys she used on Genma? I could take on the dominate role." Ranko noted Genma moved a little further way from the pair.

Mai leaned on her clawed hand, "Just who is the Mistress and who is the Slave in this relationship? Look, you two can play later. I need Nabiki somewhat coherent for the sleep over I want to plan, which includes you two behaving yourselves. I want a sleep over not a Roman orgy."

Rin sighed and removed her hands from the edge of Nabik's wings, "Mai, despite my feelings for my Mistress I do know the meaning of restraint. It is just Mistress is too restrained. She lets herself needlessly go hungry. If I don't come on this strong how will my Mistress feed?" Rin looked at Kasumi who was frowning, "Kasumi, I know you want to provide; but the fact of the matter is my mistress needs a type of food you cannot provide. If I have hard enough time getting her to sleep with me, imagine what she do if you suggested such a thing."

Nabiki make a little gurgling noise and promptly passed out. Rin looked at her out cold Mistress and sighed, "I guess that was the wrong thing to say."

"Rin even when I was human I didn't say anything that dumb. Might have come close a couple of times," Genma noted Ranko staring at him, "Ok many times and done things dumber," Ranko relaxed slightly, "But at least I have enough sense not to say something too stupid."

"Now do something stupid that is a different matter." mumbled Ranko.

"When you were human?" asked Sa Fulang.

"Result of the ShadowRealm," explained Mai. "Like myself Genma was born human. The ShadowRealm turned us into what you see before you."

Sa Fulang put his hand to his chin, "Do you miss being human?"

"Physically? No way. If I could not fly I would go nuts. Emotionally I think I am better as a Harpie Lady than I was as a human being."

Sa Fulang smiled, "Interesting thoughts."

"For a former Grounding?" Ranko asked Sa Fulang in a cold tone, "Or have you finally gotten over that attitude of looking down at everyone who was not born with the ability to fly under their own power?"

Sa Fulang frowned and seemed to consider Ranko's words. "Perhaps what I have heard and seen these last couple of days has forced me to reconsider my views, Honored One."

Ranko laughed, "Please just Ranko, ok?"

A corner of Sa Fulang's mouth twitched, "It seems so, well, informal, Ranko."

"We like it informal," said Pendragon, "Though for different reasons. Come on Sa Fulang admit it; there are times like my other personality Amaterasu you must get tired of all the pomp and just want to take a break from some of the duties of ruling."

Sa Fulang opened his mouth to form a response when the name registered, "Amaterasu? Omikami Amaterasu?"

"Part of the time. I am her other personality Pendragon Oni. Seems the emotional shock of finding out her descendants were no longer at the top of the technological food chain was a little too much for her and she retreated from the world. For some reason I came into existence and wandered around. Then I met Merlin who was dying of radiation poisoning who gave me his best pupil's last name, his best pupil's sword, and enough information to turn his hide into this armor I wear."

"Enough time to go into the detail of that after we do something very important. The introductions." smiled Pegasus.

"Your name precedes you, Maximillion Pegasus." said Sa Fulang.

"The media only give you part of the picture. I will help you get a grander view."

~*~*RS*~*~

Ke Lun was wishing Mu Si would have just a general view of his surroundings as she removed her staff from his head. The reason she had knocked him in the head had been two fold: one, for trying to argue with her about Sham Pu; and two, for doing it with a potted plant because he was not wearing his glasses. News of Steelfeather's warning should have sent a clear message to anyone trying to force themselves on the Honored Ones was asking for trouble. Instead Mu Si and this Kuno person seemed to be in a contest to see would could be dumber than Genma, if such a thing was possible.

Ke Lun had more important things to worry about than two love sick mortals, though. The primary of these was the Elder Council. The events she had seen proved that her people could not longer try to ignore the outside world. The test of the Kiss of Death had been a bad idea from the beginning and thanks to Shadow Pluto she had seen just how it could have gone down or rather had gone down if she understood the idea of alternate timelines Shadow Pluto had gone into correctly.

That brought her to another issue. One of the threats they were facing was from what had been the future—a future where her people had been already been defeated. There was a time when Ke Lun would have wondered how you could fight destiny. But now she knew better. The cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki were proof of destiny being changed. In their history Japan didn't exist as a nation but rather as the fifty-second state of the United States of America. However the fate of China in that other history showed that changing the future was not always for the best. Ke Lun knew Mao had been ruthless but she also now knew that he had been the right person for that period of China's history. In that other world without him China had degenerated into total anarchy with petty warlords at each other throats as well with the forces that they had hoped to control. Forty years of bloodshed with fatalities in the hundreds of millions; one report even estimated the series of wars had caused the death of one billion Chinese. But then death was not perhaps the right word as the majority of those killed had been brought back as ShadowBeings, a fact that greatly concerned the governments of that other world. One of the few bright spots in the mess was the other history showed that her tribe could work together with Phoenix Mountain and the Musk.

If something or worse someone had brought Hiroshima and Nagasaki to this world what was to stop them from doing it on a similar scale in China? The mystic knowledge of just one of those warlords could take out a sizable hunk of the People's Army without breaking a sweat. Of course it was only a matter of time before the governments of this world started messing around with the knowledge of that other history and most likely without first learning the lessons that come with that power. Ke Lun sighed, she was going to need to get help because since Mu Si tended to not wear his glasses leaving him alone in the kitchen was not a wise thing to do. Of course after that disaster at the school Ke Lun was wondering if leaving him alone anywhere was a good idea.

While it may be prudent to send the love sick moron home she was not sure it would do any good. That her fellow tribeswoman had let him out of the village to chase after a Sanjiyan Unkara to 'free' his Sham Pu demonstrated that either nobody had taken the moron seriously or some of her fellow Elders were trying for as Ranko put it the All Around Baka Award. Besides with things in the state they were she really could not leave. It did not help that she could not shake the sense of dread that her people's very survival depended on her next set of actions.

~*~*RS*~*~

"Please, I am Guptar of the Hyoumas and I must see the Honored Ones. The very survival of my people depends on it." said the pregnant woman that greeted Kasumi when she opened the door.

Kasumi nodded and led the woman into the main room but before she could say anything Guptar again spoke, "Honored Ones, I humbly request that you honor the pack you made with my people long again and make me one of your Wu."

"Pai, Paravati. What pack is she talking about?" asked Ranko.

"Paravati remembers pack made with Tibetan people called Hyoumas. They are able to absorb the attributes of animals but this results in problems when they become pregnant as they cannot absorb humans. To deal with this they struck a pack with my tribe that we would make them Wu as long as they made sure their females were the best they could be."

Sham Pu slowly stood. "Then this matter of honor," she said pouring a glass of cold water over her arm. She then grasped the woman's arms and opened her third eye. A beam of light shot from the eye and a blob went up the beam. Then the mark of Wu appeared.

"Thank you, Honored One."

Sham Pu just smiled, "Once your child is born we will be able to train you in all the martial arts. Right now we will go easy so not to endanger the child."

"I wonder if the Jakou also known as the Musk might be able to help. They also merge with animals but by a different method." commented Ranko frowning.

"But Jusenkyo only provides form not mind." protested Pai.

"Not all the pools are like that, Pai. There are some that affect the mind as well as the body: Spring of Virtuous Man and Spring of Drowned Priest just to mention two."

"What is this Jusenkyo you speak of?"

"A valley of transformation springs. Falling in make you take on the form of what ever drowned there with cold water and hot water turns you back. Sham Pu, Akane, and myself were not born Sanjiyan Unkara; rather we were turned into Sanjiyan Unkara via Jusenkyo. And while the form may change the power of Wu remains." finished Ranko as she cut her hand and watched the smoke come from it as it healed.

"I wonder," began Pai who frowned and then staggered a bit, "So this is what it is to physically be human. So frail and yet with such potential to be our equal."

"Paravati? But how?" asked Akane.

"Ranko said only certain pools changed the mind so it made sense that I should be able to come to the surface just as when this body is Sanjiyan Unkara." The young woman then frowned, "But I must ask, don't you or Sham Pu feel something?"

"You mean in the mind. No, but I... Wait a minute. If a pool affects everyone the same way then how..." Akane looked at Ranko.

"With Pops pulling on one way Pendragon and Steelfeather pulling in the other is it any wonder that Ranma's mind fragmented when he hit the pool?"

"No, that I understand after all it was a traumatic shock that caused our mind to split. I was referring to how of all the people who have been exposed to the pool you alone gained some knowledge from it. After all Steelfeather told me you warned Ryoga about the Joketsuzoku's Kisses of Death and Marriage, you also asked about how Sa Fulang was doing and if the Jakou were still throwing animals into the spring of Drowned Girl. Those are all things that there was no way for Ranma to have known about."

Ranko stood and looked out the door. "But there was a way for Ranma to have known that. The same way Wiseman or Nephi have their knowledge." Ranko looked at Sa Fulang and smiled sadly, "I never killed you, Sa Fulang; but Ranma did; nine years ago from his perspective. You pushed him to the limit by threatening Akane's life and he tore you apart using his martial arts skill alone, but it was a close thing a damn close thing." Ranko sighed and looked at her friends, "He wanted to tell you but things were going way too fast with everybody showing up way ahead of when they did in his history that he felt if anyone knew that things would get even crazier. Plus a lot has happened here that did not happen in his history. His history had no ShadowRealm and the only contact with the Sanjiyan Unkara was due to a martial artist named Rouge who fell into the Spring of Drowned Asura." Ranko chuckled, "She has even wilder personally swings than you and Pai do, sis; but she is totally ignorant of her origins as was Ranma back then."

"Ranma came back and merged with his younger self. That is why his spirit looked older." stated Akane.

"Yes and you have to thank Sailor Pluto for it. Seems somehow your counterpart got on Pluto's danger to Crystal Tokyo list and she showed up to kill you. Ranma thought her Death Scream was just another Ki attack and as a result you both died. Ranma had a magic item that would allow him to change one but only one event in the past. That one event was who woke him up out of the Neko-ken, instead of a neighbor he was woken up by Pendragon."

"Why on earth that point?" snapped Genma rising, "Why didn't you stop me from taking you on that trip?"

"While your methods at times left everything to be desired you were right in one respect, Pops. Ranma needed your training to get as good as he was in that other timeline; something he could not have gotten if he stayed home; and Ranma needed the Ki channeling the Neko-ken gave him. Joketsuzoku was too late as it would be only a year before the battle with Sa Fulang and a year after that the fatal conflict with Pluto. Ranma may learn fast but not that fast. His wish was that he had been brought out of the Neko-Ken by someone who could help him defeat the green haired maniac and find out why she attacked Akane."

"What the hell was the me in your timeline thinking?" exploded Setsuna, "Between Genma, the want to prove themselves idiots coming out of the woodwork, and Akane's temper problems neither you or she were a threat. In fact I needed you alive to train the Sailor Senshi in case whole thing with Yugi went haywire."

"So where is Ranma in your time?" asked Ranko her eyes hard.

"He didn't like the cleansing idea one bit. He choose to go with the first batch of exiles to Nemesis," said Setsuna looking at the floor.

"You are real piece of work, Setsuna," growled Ranko who got a face full of hot water. Ranma blinked and looked at Akane who was glaring at him the cup in her hand, "Ok Ranma, now that you are in charge I want to know it. All of it and I want to know now."

"Believe me, Akane, none of us turned out that well in my world myself included. I was so messed up thanks to Pops that I did a lot of questionable things to get rid of the curse of drowned girl. I guess Ranko picked up on those memories and was going out of her way to make sure I didn't consider her a burden and as a result let you believe she had knowledge she really didn't have. Besides following her lead has resulted in most of my personal life not being a total disaster this time around. I didn't have to hide from Mom this time, the two years of denial we went through because of the double idiot's efforts to get us together didn't happen, and your sisters are no longer trapped in roles they took on when your mother died." Ranma said glaring back.

"Ranma I want, no I need to know. We all do." glared Akane.

"Ok but remember little of it is going to be pleasant. Rin, wake up Nabiki. She needs to hear this, and I don't really want to have to repeat it."

Several hours later Ranma finally finished his story. Nodoka and Genma were both looking down in shame, Skyfeather was giving Soun a glare that could melt rock while Soun for once was quiet just staring ahead, Kasumi and Nabiki felt sick to the stomachs for the way they treated Ranma in the other world while Akane was crying her head on Ranma's shoulder. Sham Pu was shaking and sobbing while Sa Fulang's face was ashen and Choukai had paled the point he looked like he was a couple pints low. Ranma old friends Pegasus, Pendragon, and Steelfeather were fuming their anger clear in their eyes. "Ranma, that was another history." said Pegasus his voice sounding strange because of the harshness in it. "Too much has changed for all of that to be our future."

"Why?" asked the hoarse voice of Sa Fulang his hand squeezing that of Mai.

"Because I finally got through to Ranko that you needed to realize that for all their immortality, eternal youth, and magical power the Sanjiyan Unkara and their descendents are in the end human, that and the fact if we are to have any chance at dealing with Neo-Queen Serenity the deceptions need to stop." Ranma frowned, "Even with Pendragon and Steelfeather helping I still on occasion stick my foot in my mouth, but listen to me. The battle between us was due in part because both of us were behaving like two egoistical idiots; I could not let Akane die, and you could not be defeated by a mere Grounding. I may be a Wu and Ranko a Sanjiyan Unkara but that doesn't make us better than you, more powerful possibly but not better."

"I think, I think we need to sleep on this." Choukai said his voice devoid of the near cackling it had held as he slowly stood.

"I agree. I think all of us need time to digest this," said Rin. "Come, Mistress. I think tonight you could use a friend rather than a snack."

~*~*RS*~*~

The next morning Sa Fulang rose from his bed in the Castle and walking to the location ring looked down. "You look about as bad as I feel," said Mai who leaned against a door. "I take you had some nightmares too."

"Not nightmares but rather the same one every time with small variations. About Ranma or rather Ranma in Ranko's body killing me." Sa Fulang looked back, "and yours?"

"Myself in the role of similar to the Tendo Nabiki of Ranma's timeline. Not fun to say the least. Not being able fly was bad enough but the shallow personality I use to have. Nightmare and a half."

"There is a Greek myth about Pandora and how she opened a chest that contained all these demons," said Pegasus as he walked over and looked down, "Yet Hope remained in the box. But how could something remaining in the box give people hope, unless it was the most horrific demon of all: knowledge of a predeterminated future. But Ranma, Wiseman, Nephi, and the Time Gates have shown the future is not predetermined; there are no Fates shaping every event in the world. To paraphrase Scrooge, 'these are the shadows of what may be not what will be'."

"More than shadows as demonstrated by Hiroshima and Nagasaki," said Mai looking down. "Makes you realize just how fragile the history we have is. One person at the right place could change it all for the better and for the worst."

"I think Ranko has a lot of fence mending to do down there," said Pegasus looking down at Raman and Akane.

Down on the ground things are going about as well as expected, "Ranma, did Ranko think I would abandon you if she told me the truth?" cried Akane.

"Akane, you have to realize I went back nine years to when I was brought out of the Neko-ken. Pendragon started changing things immediately and then Pegasus two years later really altered stuff. When Pops drowned and Ranko was born all I could think about was getting to you again. Besides until Wiseman and Nephi showed up trying to say I was from one future would have made me sound as loopy as the True Blunder."

Akane nodded wiping her tears. "What Ranko said about Kuno."

"It was an insight she had, and the way Sham Pu reacted I say it was dead on. I treated him like a joke but I now see that may be an underestimation of his real cunning. He may be a delusional idiot but there is likely a method behind his idiocy. At least his sister will not be chasing after me or trying to kill 'Ranko' as she did in that other world."

"Didn't stop the True Blunder or the blind buffoon going on their little antics."

Ranma shook his finger, "Don't underestimate Mu Si. He is dangerous." Ranma sighed, "That is something neither I or Ranko realized until the moron blew up half the school when he attacked the school's propane tank. We were so lucky no one got killed or permanently hurt with the antics we all went through in that other world; there is no promise we will be as lucky in this history."

"That is why we not tell Elder Ke Lun truth." said Sham Pu's voice.

Both Akane and Ranma turned to see Sham Pu in the now open doorway all three of her eyes glaring, "In your world she let me get into a mess that there really was no way out of. You gave me a second chance despite everything I put you through. I will not risk her screwing up my life in this world!"

"Sham Pu, I have no love for the Old Ghoul either because we have no doubt it was her pushing that things got as messed up as they were; but I have dealt with her enough times to know that trying to out scheme her is a bad idea. Look what at what nearly happened with that Reversal Jewel fiasco. And the only way we know what went down in that mess was because Shadow Pluto told us about what that jewel did."

Sham Pu smiled, "Are you saying the great Saotome Ranma is backing away from a challenge?"

Ranma smiled back, "That would have worked nine years ago in pinch, but I fight smarter now. I can be honest with myself and admit most of my techniques were just fancy names for relatively simple maneuvers. Though I do have a handful of actually useful techniques that will take a while for you to learn but once you do learn them how do we continue to bluff the Old Ghoul? Stumble our way through the _Sazan Ryu_?"

"Why stumble? We have skilled sensei."

"Pendragon is skilled in Kunjutsu I grant you but the author of the _Sazan Ryu_ simply did not understand martial arts and was guessing through much of it. In short it is as flawed as the Neko-ken Pops used to train me in. We are going to have to work our way through it carefully. As Pendragon pointed out without the proper training some of the techniques are deadly to the user."

"Ranma? I was expecting Ranko," frowned Choukai walking in and lifting his right hand to reveal the _Sazan Ryu_ in it. "I was looking over the shoulder of this Genma person and I have deep concerns about this training manual."

"You don't strike me as a martial artist," replied Ranma, "So I take it there is something wrong with the methods from a magic prospective."

"The author has an excellent grasp of Ward magic to be sure but their knowledge of direct casting to be blunt leaves much to be desired."

"Pendragon picked up that too. The spells take way too much Ki to power."

Choukai nodded, and brought his cane up to his chin. "What told you that I was not a martial artist."

"The way you moved."

Choukai broke out into his smile again and cackled, "Of course, my body language."

Ranma nodded as he and Ranko had one of their internal conversations, 'Ranma, this guy strikes me as having all the qualities of Ke Lun with the morals of Pops.'

'Better that then the qualities of Pops with the morals of Ke Lun. You are right though, and like the Old Ghoul I suspect Choukai will go to great lengths to achieve his goals.' replied Ranma mentally as he pulled out his deck. Pulling out Armed Ninja Ranma asked Choukai, "Tell me, what does your ward knowledge marked of this?"

Choukai held the card up and frowned. "Like an incomplete summons. It would take a minimal of effort to summon this being."

"I thought so. Is it just the energy or is something about the way the card is made?"

Choukai looked at the card narrowing his eyes. "The border and back have elaborate designs that serve as keys to summing but without the energy and the means it is only a card."

Ranma nodded, "It is the means that concern me. Choukai, I want you to go and get a dueling deck of your own and see if you can summon the weakest monster in it when you return to the dojo. That will confirm a concern that if something other than the magic we know about can be used to summon these things."

Choukai nodded and handed the card back, "I understand Ranma. It would be disastrous even dangerous if any person could summon these creatures." Choukai then turned to leave.

Ranma pulled another card from his deck, "Choukai, there should be enough energy in this magic card you can use it as a ward summons. Better you to have and not need it than to need and not have it."

Choukai accepted the card and left. Akane looked at Ranma frowning. "What magic card did you give him?"

"The Gem of Safe Return. In the game it returns a defeated monster to the player's deck. If Choukai gets over his head he will be able to return here."

"Benares?"

"Most likely. Though I am surprised he has not shown up."

~*~*RS*~*~

In some respects he was surprised that it had taken this long for him to show up here. But it had taken some effort to shake the feeling he had no right to be here. After all in his history this ship had gone down with 1177 men aboard on December 7, 1941 nearly half a world away. In his history it should not be floating in Tokyo Bay commemorating the formal signing of Japan's surrender on September 2, 1942. Yamato Hirohito looked down and ran his hand along the top of the cradle that held the ship's bell the soul of the ship and read the name of the ship aloud. "USS Arizona."

Hirohito stepped away from the bell and scowled. Hiroshima and Nagasaki were filled with people and their decentness who had died August 6 and 9, 1945 and here he was walking the deck of a ship that from all accounts was still at the bottom of Pearl Harbor. What was he going to tell the families of the men who died on this ship in his history but not that of US Brigadier General Yamato? "I have some idea of what you are going through." said a voice.

Hirohito turned saw Elder Sage walking toward him. "We have the same problem. The spirits of the people that lived in this world but the memories of another. I was Heinrich Himmler of the SS and yet the only memories I have are those of Elder Sage Heinrich Himmler. I no more belong to this world than US Brigadier General Yamato does." Elder Sage looked up concern deep in his eyes, "You do realize the implications of this do you not?"

"Yes but what choice do we have? Japan has survived very well with out Yamato Hirohito but Hiroshima and Nagasaki need US Brigadier General Hirohito Yamato as goes Purple Base Tsunami."

"Mein Gott! That is here? How much of it is intact?"

"The Oni and the base itself. I told the US once I found out it was here. They have no idea on what to do with it as it was built along military concepts that diverged nearly 70 years ago. The Oni there are willing to take orders from whoever I assign to the base but that still leaves the problem of what to do with a base that on its own has more fire power than most nations."

"You certainly have your hands full don't you, Mr. President?"

"That is putting it mild…," Hirohito then frowned. "Could you not call me that. The people of this world are having enough problems without being reminded that I was President of the United States from 1981 to 1989."

"Like what they got in this world was better? A senile former B-grade cowboy actor."

"You do realize if the statement trouble always comes in threes is true there is one more to show up? And what its history will most likely be?" said Hirohito doing his best to focus on the problem that had been bothering him.

"If this was all random I would say not to worry but it is not random. Somebody had their hand in this. But as grand mover or behind the scenes manipulator I do not know. It seems that no matter what happens the fate of our nations is beyond our control in any timeline."

"Perhaps it is for the best that way. Balance and counterbalance is the natural order of things in Taoism. But I feel certain we will see that third timeline and soon. For it is a natural counterbalance to this."

~*~*RS*~*~

This must be the counterbalance to all the years of unhappiness she had gone through for the in first time she could remember Kodachi was truly happy. She could tell from her eyes that Steelfeather had also had had a parent who did not care for her as a person. When they heard her brother return early they both used Kodachi's side exit. Afterword, Kodachi wanted to know what type of life Ranma had lead. She was stunned at the insanity Steelfeather and before her Pendragon had to contend with in the form of Saotome Genma. Steelfeather then showed her the skills she along with Ranma had acquired in living off the land, which is how Kodachi wound up near the base of Mt. Fuji going asleep under the open sky her only warmth the wings of Steelfeather. Morning found Steelfeather unearthing and cooking some wild vegetables.

"Was it always this bad?"

"It was difficult to make it this easy," responded Steelfeather, "Genma's knee jerk response to being hungry was to either try to steal something or manipulate Ranma into doing it for him. Fortunately Pendragon had put stop the second method before I got involved in Ranma's life." Steelfeather relaxed as she fed off the Ki of the surrounding land, "Fortunately for Ranma we Shadowbeings can live off an area's Ki for months if need be allowing more food to be available to him, Pendragon, and that excuse of a father he had."

"Why do you think my brother came home early?"

"Either the school authorities finally got tired of the idiot and suspended him, but given who his father is I doubt that, or something caused school to be let out early. Either way we need to get to the Castle to find out. Either reason gives the True Blunder more time to come up with idiotic ideas on how to 'free' his loves. I may have put him on notice about using a bokken again but that does not exclude other options."

Steelfeather folder her clawed hands and rested her chin on them. "Seeing events in histories that for this world never will be caused me to remember my past life. A little too well at times. Rank, power, and wealth beyond the dreams of most men were mine and yet I was not happy. I preferred the theater to the palace and in the end my actions turned everyone against me and rather than face the mob I killed myself. Such was the pathetic life of Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus."

Kodachi looked at Steelfeather nodding. She had noted a certain way about the she moved that suggested noble birth. But from what she had read the Caesars of Rome had mostly been a pathetic lot. "So you were an Emperor of the Roman Empire."

"That is the way history sums up our power but in truth where was no such position. Contrary to modern belief the Roman Republic never ended with us but its structure did change allowing us the ability to wield great power through the holding of several positions as once. Often our use of that power was not wise or well." Steelfeather shook her head, "But enough of my miserable existence as a human being some 19 centuries ago, I am Caesar Steelfeather now. I have learned the lessons of my life as Nero and I will not repeat them."

"So why did you simply accept me?" asked Kodachi her eyes narrowing

"Because I have an idea of what you have gone through; I saw it in your eyes. You don't want pity but rather you need understanding and a friend."

"I don't have many friends."

"With your brother running around trying to make a harem and behaving the fool I understand why you would have problems."

"He is so much the buffoon isn't he?" asked an artificial female voice from behind them.

Turning Steelfeather and Kodachi saw a female figure in a tattered purple robe. "Greetings, I thought you would like to see who had a small part in shaping this world. I trust Wiseman, Nephi, and their friends are not too much trouble."

"Who are you?" asked Steelfeather

"I have had many names. I rule what you would call the End of Time." The figure chuckled, "The final chapter in a myriad of histories where all things end." The figure then leaned foreword. "Tell that Sailor Pluto bitch that the worse enemy of the Moon Kingdom is here. Tell her that if she, Neptune, and Uranus aren't careful they will join so many of their counterparts as playthings for my lust demon subjects. Tell her that compared to me Beryl, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, the Dead Moon Circus, and Sailor Galaxia were pleasant outings. Tell in her zeal to create Crystal Tokyo she killed my parents, my brother, my daughter, and my friends and created me. Tell her Kaiyanwang Paradox is coming," finished the figure as she simply faded from view.

"Come on, Kodachi. Pegasus is going to need to know about our mysterious visitor." said Steelfeather.

~*~*RS*~*~


	10. Chap 10 Dispositions

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. All are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3X3 Eyes, and Sailor Moon. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 10 - Dispositions

Pegasus had his hand to his chin as Steelfeather related the encounter with the mysterious visitor. "Well looks like you were right about someone being behind the appearance of Wiseman and Nephi, and they finally showed up," said Ranma.

"Kaiyanwang Paradox. Not the most promising of names," commented Parvati.

"You said this Kaiyanwang Paradox was dressed in a tattered purple robe and claimed to be from the End of Time?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes, does that mean something?" asked Kodachi.

"Unfortunately it does. You see I am something of avid American manga, or as we call them comic books, reader. The outfit and place match those of a villain in one of them called the Time Trapper. If this Kaiyanwang Paradox is basing herself off of that villain we are all in trouble. In the comics the Time Trapper was the most dangerous foe of a young group of superheroes who would often use time as a weapon; that hints that while Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune are her primary targets the rest of the Sailor Senshi may be on her people to hurt list." Pegasus looked at Shadow Pluto. "Get the Sailor Senshi here. All of them. I don't care if you have to bring them here in their underwear but get them here."

About half an hour later the Sailor Senshi were told the story of the brief encounter. Meiou Setsuna was the first to speak up, "Pegasus, Wiseman's little delaying tactic finally failed, and I have been trying to convince Neo-Queen Serenity not to come here but..."

"How long we got before Neo-Queen Serenity shows up and starts trying to clean our minds like they're pieces of laundry?" growled Wiseman.

"She will be here by the end of the week."

"I thought Queen Serenity died with the Moon Kingdom," said Usagi.

"This is her reincarnated daughter. My mother means well but her methods leave a lot to be desired," Black Lady then glared at Wiseman, "Not that Bakaman's ideas on how to stop her in the past have been an improvement. Oh well I guess it takes a thief to catch a thief."

"Ouch. That sounds like one of my distractive insults only a lot more subtle," laughed Ranma.

Wiseman growled, "I am not an idealistic airheaded nincompoop."

"No you are a pessimistic loose cannon of a nincompoop. Not there is much difference." glared Black Lady who then scowled. "Doesn't say much for us going coming back here going along with your original if we can't stop her we destroy the world idea."

"And just what was wrong with it?" snapped Wiseman, "Neo-Queen Serenity subjects have less will in them then the majority of the beings Pegasus has pulled from the ShadowRealm. Better to be dead than live like that if you can even call that 'living'. Existing would be a better term."

"Bravo, Wiseman!" exclaimed a strangely artificial female voice as a pair of hands clapped. "When I offered some of her subjects to my Shikima to have fun with they said that playing with blow up dolls would have been more worth their while."

Everyone turned and saw a figure in a tattered purple robe leaning against the entrance to the main room, "Kaiyanwang Paradox, I presume." frowned Pegasus.

"Give it up Pegasus," said the figure pulling out what looked like a small compact. "I have both the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou. The pitiful hundred some souls you have been trying to release are nothing compared to the 300 billion the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou contain. Your Eye will learn nothing about me I don't want it to learn." Paradox snapped her fingers and four female figures moved up beside her with a fifth moving around in the background. "And in case anyone has any brilliant ideas on trying to fight me I brought my best friends along as an honor guard."

The first figure was bathed entirely in flame, the one next to it had a body that looked like it was made of ice, next to that was a woman with the wings, horns and tail of a succubi practically drooling, next to her was an female figure with long talons on her hands and feet, but it was their faces that startled Pegasus. He looked between the Sailor Senshi and Paradox's honor guard and back again. "Oh no." he whispered.

"Why does your honor guard look like my friends?" glared Usagi.

"Pegasus knows. Don't you?" asked Paradox the mocking tone showing though her artificial voice.

"Hotura, could you please come out into the light?" said Pegasus.

"But Uncle I am sitting right next to you." Hotura said then her eyes widened in realization as she turned he attention to the shadowy figure behind Paradox. "Oh no."

"He was asking _me_ to step into the light," said the shadowy figure as it moved forward. Pegasus scowled as he saw his niece only this version had half her face covered in a silver metal and her left hand seemed to be made of the same material.

"What happened?" Pegasus said his voice harsh and promising pain.

"Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto happened," said the figure gesturing to her face. "They nearly killed me simply because I possessed the power of Sailor Saturn. I survived but as you can see not intact. Right leg, left arm, and the left side of my face had to be replaced by this living metal."

"Paradox, what happened?" asked Pegasus his one real eye glaring.

"Why tell you when I can show you." said Paradox as what appeared to be the Time Gates appeared.

~*~***Begin Time Gates images of Crystal Tokyo***~*~

Everyone widened their eyes at the carnage they saw. The broken bodies of the Inners were all over the place as well as the twisted remains of a young man in a tuxedo wearing a mask lying in a pool of dark red liquid that nobody really wanted to identify. To one side was Sailor Pluto her senshi uniform torn. Over to the other side was Sailor Moon with a robed figure standing beside her.

"All this time, I hated the wrong person," said the robed figure. "You were the real enemy all along, Sailor Pluto. Neo-Queen Serenity was nothing but a pawn in some sick game to recreate a kingdom that died some 13,000 years ago."

"You would go this far just to make sure this Crystal Tokyo you planned would happen? You killed my friends just to prevent us from going back and saving my daughter! You are even more a monster than Wiseman is!"

"You do not know the half of it," grumbled Wiseman. "I found lost records of the twentieth century and found out the same day some one called Black Lady died three people of the Tsukino family also died: Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo. If I was to guess I would say those people were somehow important to Neo-Queen Serenity and the real reason you were stopping her is because you are afraid of her finding out something about their deaths."

"Idiotic Outers were like bulls in a china shop. They were so eager to get the three items of power that they got reckless. Before I knew what was going on they had managed to get those three pure heart crystals destroyed."

"And rather than let Neo-Queen Serenity find out the truth you went off and killed her friends." Wiseman's hood turned to look at the bodies. "I am curious as to why their bodies are giving off demonic energy."

"Because for all its power the Ginzuishou cannot bring back the dead. The best it could do was give them psudobodies and mask their true nature. From Beryl on the Sailor Senshi had more in common with the demons they fought than the humans they protected." Sailor Pluto gave a humorless chuckle, "You know what is the ultimate irony? The founders of the Silver Millennium were the Sanjiyan Unkara which literally means Divine Demon. But Queen Serenity's grandmother had broke with tradition and stopped using the title Kaiyanwang because it meant Demon-eyed-king. If she had kept the title or my mother had told me of her true origins I would not have blocked access by the Sanjiyan Unkara and they would have likely been able to stop Queen Beryl."

"So to sooth your guilt you played mystery woman not telling us who we are fighting and letting my parents, brother, husband, daughter, and friends get killed just so you could use me to restore the Silver Millennium?" growled Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I could not go back and tell my youngerself how it all turned out because if anyone messed around there was a chance Crystal Tokyo would not exist."

"And here I thought I was the manipulative bastard," said Wiseman shaking his robed head. "I guess you are going to kill us both and wait around for your pawn to reincarnate so you can try again."

"I don't need the Time Gates to know the future both of you have planned for me will not be a pleasant one. If it is any consolation, Wiseman, I will make your fondest wish come true. You get to see Neo-Queen Serenity die. Death Scream."

"NO!" yelled Wiseman stepping in front of the attack and taking the full blast. He then fell into Neo-Queen Serenity's arms, "Takes too much energy to keep my soul in this skeletal body of mine." Wiseman chuckled, "The final irony. All this time I have been trying to destroy you and the Sailor Senshi and my last action was to save you." Wiseman reached into his robes and pulled out the Jakokusuishou, "You were as much a victim as those you sent to Nemesis. For good or bad you are the only one I can trust to make sure my people are not left alone. My robe and crystal will allow you to defeat the Pluto bitch." Wiseman put the Jakokusuishou in Neo-Queen Serenity's hand as his own hand along with the rest of this body crumbled to dust.

"Don't worry; without Queen Serenity to direct it you will remember none of this in your next incarnation. Death Scream." Neo-Queen Serenity reflexively pulled up Wiseman's cloak to shield her and was thrown back by the blast "Seems Wiseman's cloak has some protective properties against our attacks," frowned Pluto. "Oh well, studying it will give me something to do while waiting for you to reincarnate."

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head and opening the compact that held the Ginzuishou and put the Jakokusuishou right next to it. Suddenly her outfit turned jet black while the blue trim turned to the color of dried blood. Sailor Pluto took a step back startled at the transformation. Neo-Queen Serenity then swung the cloak around her and rolling her head back laughed in a manner that put Kodachi to shame, "So if I bring them back again my friends will have more in common with demons than with my human subjects? Well Pluto thanks to you and your actions Neo-Queen Serenity is dead. Meet her replacement," roared the figure that blasted Pluto into unconsciousness with a mixture of power from the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou. The robed figure than walked over and picked up the unconscious Pluto. "Compared to you, Queen Beryl and Pharaoh 90 were bumblers in manipulation. In the name of all the lives you had me ruin I will punish you, Sailor Pluto; but I have no idea on how."

Suddenly a tall muscular green skinned demon appeared with a totally bewildered look on his face, "What in the name of the infernal realms happened here?" he asked.

"The final battle of Crystal Tokyo." The robed figure that had once called itself Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the demon. "You are a Shikima aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Here enjoy my gift," said the robed figure throwing the unconscious Pluto to the demon, "Except for her durability all her powers are nullified. My only request is that you not kill her; I want her to suffer for what she did."

"Oh there is no danger of that. I am very careful with my food. May I ask your name and title?"

"My name? Since my birth was an attempt at creating a temporal paradox, Paradox is my name. As for my title I will use the one my great grand mother had: Kaiyanwang." At which point the Time Gates went blank.

~*~***End Time Gates images of Crystal Tokyo***~*~

"Who are you?" asked a rapid paling Tsukino Usagi.

"Come, my dear. We were not that dense," said Paradox removing something from her neck and pulling off the robe revealing the altered costume seen in the Time Gates. "I am Kaiyanwang Paradox, formally Neo-Queen Serenity, formally Sailor Moon, formally Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi," asked the ice demon, "this is not another one of your airheaded efforts at wiping yourself from existence is it?"

"Ami, how could you even ask that?" asked the fire demon, "The only time we come back to timelines like this is for one of three reasons. Either to change what happened to the Meatball head's family, grab Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto or some other bad girl material so the few normal Shikima back home can have fun, or she is trying to kill herself in some manner."

"Sad but true, Rei. Usagi has settled into a kind of pattern. She needs to broaden out more like I have." said the succubi.

"Oh yeh, that is going to work, Minako." said the clawed demon, "Like we need her chasing after anything even remotely humanoid that has anything resembling a sex drive and a thinking brain in its head."

"Are you saying I should branch into animals as well, Makoto?" smiled Minako spreading her wings, "I don't think you should hit your head against the wall like that."

"I never thought I'd miss you being boy crazy," sighed Makoto-demon her head now still against the wall she had been hitting. "Given the way things are going though Ami's right. This world is too different for us to really be changing anything and while still trigger happy the Outers here had not done anything warranting 'collecting'. So Usagi is here for the third reason, again."

"Actually there is one other reason you missed. That the magic of my previous life made me just very long lived not immortal," frowned Paradox. "You see guys the magic and science I have been using has finally reached its limit and I am dying. In fact, I estimate I will be dead in a month."

"So that is why you picked up everything and moved us to one of the many alternate thirtieth centuries you have been looking at. Without you to maintain it the equipment that has been keeping our little patch of reality together would fail and it would be like everything else around us." said Rei her flames settling down into a low red.

"Actually that may have been to the fact that the End of everything can only be held off so long," said Ami her ice skin taking on a bluish hue. "The equipment is failing isn't it?"

"Another year, two if everyone was lucky. We have only five of the old style Shikima left and at the rate their personalities are changing I would say it will be another century before they are like the rest."

"Then they will want to take human woman out on date just like our Hotaru's male demon-friend. Ah candle light dinners, Ferris wheel rides, boxes of candy. How romantic." giggled Minako-succubi.

"You would think the way you act at times you would not care for that any more." grumbled ice-Ami

"You know that is only when I haven't fed in a month. By that time I am so hungry I don't care if my date is willing or unwilling. Heck I am lucky if I care if they are male or female," scowled Minako-succubi. "I would love to have more of a normal relationship with a potential lover but in the majority of timelines even when I can hide this," pointing to her wings, "some demon hunting idiot shows up and ruins everything."

"It doesn't help when said demon hunting idiot generally happens to be one of our alternate selves," grumbled fire-Rei.

"Well that is partly because Meatball Head is usually in one of her punish the Outers by capturing and letting the few 'normal' Shikima 'play' with them kicks," snapped Minako-succubi. "The minute our counterparts find out about that, it is open season on every freaking demon in the area us included."

"It not my fault your pastselves were such narrow mined prudes."

"Usagi, we can handle it because we are not human. The Outers are human, and your Shikima are a little reckless with their toys. How many time haves you had to put the various versions of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto's minds back together?"

"You have to remember that we have so many versions. I have actually got it down to where any one particular group lasts for months before I have to go in and fix their minds," smiled Paradox.

Pegasus put his chin on his hand. "Have you been a card carrying member of the Squirrel Brigade since what we saw happened or is this something new?"

"Because of those bitch Outers we are not even freaking human anymore!" yelled Rei her flames brightening, "It is certainly better than when our great leader was trying to directly kill herself."

"Mainly because every time I tried the damn Ginzuishou would heal me faster than I could slit my wrists and bleed to death, or slow my fall when I jumped from a high place, or well you get the idea," frowned Paradox. "I could not deal with the fact that not only didn't the Ginzuishou bring you back from the dead but it couldn't. In trying to save you I unknowingly turned you in things with more in common with the demons we fought than the humans we protected." Paradox hugged herself, "Then the Shikima told me just what my cleansing did to the people of Earth. The world would have been better off with Beryl running it."

The ice and fire demons looked at each other, "Ami, if Meatball Head is going to die of old age in a month why in the blazes are we still messing around with these baka?"

"Because she still believes, despite my efforts at trying explain Chubi-Usa's supposedly fading from existence was another one of Sailor Pluto's little stunts not to question her supposed knowledge, that she can wipe herself and us out of existence." responded the ice demon.

"Ami, this time it will work. All it requires is the mixture of the right timelines being merged through the Time Gates and poof our timeline goes bye bye." grinned Paradox

"More like rational thought go bye bye," mumbled Pegasus. "I assume we are one of the lucky timelines in this wondrous plan."

"Correct," smiled Paradox the look in her eyes showing that she was definitely several cards shy of a full deck. "The ironic thing is that I was created because Pluto killed my timeline's Ranma. Without him the Outers' recklessness resulted in my parents and brother's deaths."

"Why did Pluto go after me?"

"Unlike the majority of people who became Wiseman you actually came up with a good idea. Instead of taking out any of the Sailor Senshi that other you instead set up events so they got another power source to fight those who would threaten Earth. Wiseman Ranma even went further and purposely aimed for an alternate timeline that happens to be the one Hiroshima and Nagasaki belong to. That world was the result of one of my first history altering experiments by which I had a wishing crystal fall into your hands"

"You mean I created that timeline as both a time traveler and Wiseman?"

"No, the time traveler created the world. All Wiseman Ranma did was reshape the destiny of the girls who would have been the Sailor Senshi. For reasons I am not even sure about Pluto felt really threatened by this and took the other you out. Strangely I keep having this feeling that somehow my wishing crystal effort is involved in _this_ timeline but I cannot see how. I am going to so love when the Valkyrie Warriors and Neo-Queen Serenity get here." Paradox chuckled as she and her friends faded form view.

Usagi frowned looking at the spot where Paradox stood. "Pluto," she said her voice sounding almost like a hiss of steam, "I want an explanation for what we just saw, and I want it now."

"I think the explanation is obvious, Sailor Moonbeam," said Wiseman, "In that timeline Sailor Pluto got so caught up in bringing back the Moon Kingdom everything else became expendable. Your friends, your family, the will of the human race, need I go on?"

"No, Wiseman, you don't need to go on," frowned Ranma, "Even nine years ago I think even I would have gotten the point. Well Pegasus was right in that somebody had been behind several of the events that have happened and far more."

"Shadow Pluto, can the Loony Toony version of Neo-Queen Serenity really do what she claims?" asked Pegasus.

The ShadowBeing nodded, "Yes. It would require the energies of the required timelines passing through the Time Gates and using the combined power of the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou but it could be done. Not that it would last."

"Grandfather Paradox."

"Right, while you can create alternate histories you cannot truly change the past because the events that caused you to take those actions would no longer happen. But if they don't happen then the timeline you came from does exist and around and around like a waltzing mouse it goes."

"Don't sound too stable," commented Ranma.

"It wouldn't be. Before long we would have a history more messed up than those of Pegasus' American Superhero comic books. Eventually the cycle would be broken but not before the world saw things like what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki on a world wide level."

"She hinted at something happening related to Neo-Serenity's arrival," frowned Rei as she gripped the hem of her priestess robes.

"Valkyrie Warriors? Sounds like something inspired by a Wilhelm Wagner opera," frowned Pegasus, "I hope it does not mean the thought that just passed through my mind."

"What thought is that?" asked Makoto.

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki represent a timeline where Nazi Germany never existed, while in our timeline they did exist but lost WWII. What is missing from that progression?"

"Oh my Kami-sami," paled Ami, "A world where the Nazis not only existed but _won_ WWII."

"And if as those cities show we are the product of our histories... oh Kuso." said Akane as she and Ranma both paled.

"From what I heard it would not be too hard to truly twist Crystal Tokyo into something akin to a Fourth Reich. Especially if you could find and eliminate the one person who knew different." Pegasus said looking at Setsuna. "I looked over the other world's history. The only mention of someone fitting Sailor Pluto's description was recorded as having committed suicide by letting herself fall into an uncursed pool at Jusenkyo around 1880. Ranma's counterpart tried to pull her out in time but..."

"Let me guess he fell in instead becoming the new Sailor Pluto," sighed Ranma.

"Well you got the fell in part right, but the Ranko persona that developed never called herself Sailor Pluto. She however has called herself Sailor Nemesis, a name that suggests she had some idea about a future world similar to Wiseman's. Here is something Shades is going to love; General Yamato has limited access and control of the Time Gates."

"What do you mean limited access and control?" scowled Shades.

Pegasus picked up a book and opened it to a marked page, "I think the words of a soldier will explain it best. 'We faced General Burakku Hiryuu who told us that personal and family honor was meaningless if it dishonored our country or Emperor. The honor of our country and our Emperor comes first and though we had been made samurai in name we must prove it by deed. He said to prove it to him and the world we were worthy of the title of samurai we would have to be above such concepts as race and purity. He then said if we failed our country would know fire, pain, death and dishonor on a scale not seen before and never to be seen again. He then summoned a portal that would show us what karma we would reap if we continued to follow the dictates of Prime Minister Tojo.'

'No words can describe the horrors we saw when we walked through that portal. Shambling nightmares that had been once human beings walking through a blasted landscape. Black patches that I was told had one been living people and were vaporized in an instant by the weapon used on the city. I felt a hand grip my arm and looked up to see the features of one of the General's ShadowRealm Oni allies pale. General Burakku Hiryuu spoke softly of how in this world we had treated the Chinese like dirt, slaughtering, raping, pillaging, and in the end challenging their ally the United States. He said this was the result of those actions. He told us that Tokyo had suffered a similar fate by less powerful weapons and in two days time Nagasaki would see this new weapon used against it. The black dragon lowered its head and asked hot water be poured over it. We were stunned when General Burakku Hiryuu shrunk down and took on the form of Emperor Hiriohito but in the uniform of the US Army. He said that was not the worst of it for to save his Japan his counterpart would do to unthinkable and surrender to the United States less than a month later. He revealed how and when he had first learned of this terrorable future and the means he had then been given to prevent it. We learned how for 16 years our Emperor had lived with this nightmare that had a place and a time. How six years ago he and our Empress had partly and permanently given up their very humanity to spare us this dishonor. Many of the men were moved to tears by the lengths the Emperor had gone to for his country's honor. I can say not a person from our world who ever goes there can forget the Hiroshima of our Emperor sensei's timeline, August 6, 1945 9:00 a.m.'"

Pegasus opened the book to another page and turned it so everyone could see. There was the Black Dragon form of General Yamato blood dripping down his wings which were shielding some Chinese women and children with flames coming from his mouth as a soldier dressed in the samurai garb of the sixteenth century was running a soldier dressed in the uniform of the Imperial Japanese Army through with his sword in the foreground. Pegasus picked up another book and started reading from it, "'The dishonor of this place weighs heavy on the General, nothing else can explain the barely controlled rage one can see in his eyes. He says in that other world we terribly dishonored the American soldiers here. What did Tojo twist us into that we would dishonor one such as Audie Murphy, a man despite his barbarian looks has the heart and soul of a Japanese Samurai? My heart feels heavy at the answer as I remember Hiroshima being the response to that dishonor. There seems to be some sort of deadline we are fighting against as well as the soldiers who minds and souls have been poisoned beyond reclaiming by Tojo. We eventually reach General Edward P. King, Jr. and I again see the samurai spirit. His men are starving, low on supplies, and yet they fight on. This seems to lift the General's spirits and we finally beat back the Imperial Army, we share our rations with the American soldiers and draw our battle plans. No matter what they are we know we will be leaving Bataan soon.'"

"Pegs, I think we may have problem." frowned Ranma.

"This is a very different Yamato Hirohito. He knew of this world and tried to prevent that history from being his and now is in that history with his only method of time travel to one of the most tragic days in Japanese history. If this information is even remotely correct his dragon form is faster and more maneuverable than a modern jet and with a lot more fire power. And if that isn't enough to give the Chinese the jitters then the fact he has access to 3 million people with abilities that could single handily take out entire companies of men without breaking a sweat certainly will."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the 3 million on the mainland I'd worry about the 1,000 on the artificial island Tsunami in the Sea of Japan." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see the Elder Sage as he walked into the room. Ranma narrowed his eyes as he noticed the man's movements seemed slightly more sluggish than their last encounter, "The General is trying to figure out what to do with Purple Base Tsunami."

"You alright?" asked Hotaru.

"No, I am not. There is only so much my martial arts skills can do and I am pushing the limit. I have not slept in three days." The Elder Sage sat down at the table and steepled his hands in front of his face. "I have been to the location of every damn Death Camp the Nazis had putting up shinto wards."

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"Precaution. It is only a matter of time before some idiot figures out those camps would make the perfect focus for creating something akin to the Millennium Items. The wards will royal screw up any amateur and most skilled attempts. That should give the spirits there enough time to create stronger defenses." The Elder Sage staggered to his feet. "Something is brewing connected to my past in this world; I can feel it. Something that will come to a head soon."

"Elder Sage, does the name Valkyrie Warriors mean anything to you?" asked Pegasus.

Elder Sage paused, "Neo-Fuhrer Serenity's yougerself and her happy inner circle. The psychowitch who in her efforts to eliminate her Sailor Nemesis killed 100,000 people. It was that disaster that brought home to everyone just how far the Nazis were willing to go. That was the only reason the Emperor invaded China: to fight Nazis from a timeline where they not only existed but won WWII. Sadly despite all the warnings there were those who thought they could control the war to their own ends and Japan effectively had itself a civil war as well as a war with the Nazis. Adding to our problems is the fact that the Nazi world was being used as an all you can eat buffet by a robed nutcase named..."

"Kaiyanwang Paradox?" finished Pegasus.

"Yes," scowled Elder Sage. "She took a major hand when the Nazis decided the Japanese royal family was disposable in 1955. She saved the Emperor from being killed and turned him into a freedom fighter with a blood feud with the Nazis under the name Wiseman. She then went one step further and got a Wu named Benares convinced he was a US Captain named Samuel Benares Wilson. When the guy found that a 19th century man named Samuel Wilson had likely been the basis for Uncle Sam and he could not be killed, he developed the delusion that he was the spirit of America. With Sailor Nemesis these three formed the core of freedom fighters that slowly started pushing back the Nazis despite my counterpart figuring out some mystic magic. That knowledge along with Kaiyanwang Paradox's constant meddling limited how much we could but we were still able to use Sazan to save millions from extermination." Elder Sage gave a wry chuckle. "It is strange to have such clear memories of things that for me never happened. About a year ago we ramped everything up when Valkyrie Moon showed up and we figured out she was the precursor to Neo-Fuhrer Serenity. We even got the help of her enemy from her previous life in the form of Queen Beryl and three Outer warriors of the Moon Kingdom who hadn't been twisted by the Nazis." Elder Sage paused and adjusted his glasses, "But what is with such an interest in another timeline?"

"Kaiyanwang Paradox has taken an interest in this timeline. I took a long shot she was somehow involved in the timeline you have knowledge of." frowned Pegasus.

"Pegasus, Kaiyanwang Paradox is dangerous. I would say she is even crazier than that or this world's Hitler was. That Wiseman had declared open season on Nazis didn't help. He sees Kaiyanwang Paradox as a valued ally no matter what she does. Some of what her demons and the Disrupter do to the Nazis and those that support them make the Nazis own crimes against humanity look like a Sunday School picnic. The sad thing is that with the exception of Sailor Nemesis and our people the freedom of that world is in the hands of total psychopaths."

"I take it you don't think things went this way by chance." asked Rei.

"Oh I don't think Paradox created that world, but she certainly took advantage once she found it."

"WAAAHHHHA, my counterpart is a totally evil lunatic." cried Usagi.

"Which one? Kaiyanwang Paradox or Valkyrie Moon, Sailor Moon?" glared Elder Sage. Usagi stopped in mid wail and looked at the Elder Sage who continued, "Why the blazes couldn't whatever altered things replaced this with the Tsukino Usagi that the Grandmaster trained. Instead of a good martial artist we get a poster child of Genma's view of females," he grumbled.

"WAAAHHHHA! Why is everyone so mean to me?" wailed Usagi.

Black Lady shook her head and started counting off reasons off on her fingers. "You're a klutz, you wail like banshee when where is something you don't like, you gave everybody in my timeline an emotional lobotomy, and your happy bunch of buffoons never really acted as a team no matter which of you dysfunctionals was leading the disaster. Did I forget anything?"

"Yes," growled Chubi-Usa, "BLACK LADY NO BAKA!" **whammm**

Everyone developed sweatdrops as Black Lady sat there twitching an insanely huge mallet now firmly planted on her head. "Mind telling me where you developed this little attack?" grunted Black Lady.

"It was something Ranma told me about. Seems his wife Akane did it a lot before they got married."

"Oh so that is where you learned it from." said Black Lady was she slowly removed the mallet from her head. "Any other little things your Ranma told you that I should know about?"

Chubi-usa smiled and started counting off on her fingers, "He told me about and Nephi taught me how throw Ki, the Bakusai Tenketsu, Happo Go-en Satsu, Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, the improved Neko-ken."

"Hold it." said Ranma holding up his hand, "_Improved_ Neko-ken? Exactly how did it get improved?"

"You open a portal to the ShadowRealm and let one of the cat spirits merge with your soul. Mom blew a gut when she finally found out. Then I told how the original was done. She then ran to the bathroom and threw up." Chubi-usa smiled.

"I trust the Bakusai Tenketsu was also improved?" asked Ranma.

"Yep. Mom would have gone on the warpath if I had used the old method." Chubi-Usa then grumbled, "It was bad enough when she found I used the original method for learning the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. My Ranma wasn't too happy either."

Ranma frowned, "When did you learn these techniques?"

"Oh, over the last year. In fact I learned the Happo Go-en Satsu last week. I got to show it to Mom when she and Mars got into a yelling match about something. Strange thing is Mom looked frightened afterward," frowned Chubi-usa.

"Chubi, just what is this Happo Go-en Satsu?" asked Setsuna frowning starting to wish she had paid a little more attention to Ranma and company.

"I can answer that as I have seen and been on the receiving end of it," said Ranma. "It is a long distant variant of the Old Pervert's technique which allows you to drain Ki from people."

"Drain Ki? Oh crud sounds a lot like what Queen Beryl and her bunch did in my timeline," groaned Setsuna rubbing her head. "Your mother likely panicked, and somebody talked her into something dumb."

"Yes I would definitely call going in half cocked with no plan, getting yourself, your friends, and your daughter best friend's parents killed something dumb," grumbled Nephi as she glared at Setsuna.

Setsuna looked back at Nephi and decided to confront this issue head on. "You hate me, don't you, Nephi?"

Nephi smiled cruelly, "Not you, my timeline's version of you, Pluto. You on the other hand I simply don't trust. Both of you could have prevented a lot of pain and misery even with the general view of the future you had via the Time Gates. Instead you sat back during that mess with Beryl and the later battles. Little word of warning, my parents may not have survived but their sensei and the Shadow Kingdom most certainly did. They see any threat from your timeline and they will react, badly."

~*~*RS*~*~

Hours later Black Lady was walking along the floatation ring sorting out her views on Chubi-Usa. "You really think I am like you were, Black Lady?" asked a young voice.

Black Lady spun around and faced Chubi-Usa. The small pink haired child was frowning, "You really think that after Ranma taught me to see Ki that I would be blind to just what my mother had done?"

"I don't understand," said Black Lady

"You understand part of it but not all. Mother royally screwed up. But neither she or the Inners were to blame." Chubi-usa's eyes flashed raw hatred, "Pu was. She isolated Mom from a realistic view of the world. She sacrificed two of the Outers for her goals in my world. Hell I just found out that time traveling witch was ready to kill mother, her family, the Inners, even us so that her precious Crystal Tokyo would exist and that pushed Mom totally over the edge." Chubi-Usa closed her eyes and seemed to compose herself when she reopened her eyes the hate had been replaced with anger, "So are you going continue to direct your hate to the wrong person or are you going to wise up?"

"What about my Pu?" asked Black Lady.

"She is not the total egomaniac Paradox's or mine was. She still wants to listen." Chubi-Usa gave a smirk, "You know why I was so eager to learn Ranma's Ryu? So I could learn the Umi-senken and the Yama-senken." Chubi-usa broke into a horrifically evil smile, "Have any idea as to why?"

"The Umi-senken would give you a kind of invisibility," said Genma as he glided down, "but the Yama-senken is only useful to break into houses."

"Not after Kumon Ryu was done with it, Pops," said Ranma seemingly appearing from nowhere Akane holding his hand. "He turned it into a series of deadly air blade attacks. One was so powerful it literally created an edge of pure vacuum." Ranma narrowed his eyes, "I can think of only two reasons someone would want to learn both. The first was the reason Kumon Ryu had; to re establish his dojo. But the other parts of the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu don't really fit into that. That leaves the second reason. Small Lady, I am curious; just how did you plan to get away with murdering your Pluto?" finished Ranma looking the little girl in the eyes.

"WHAT?" yelled Black Lady staring at her younger counterpart.

"I nearly had Mom relent and restore everyone until Pu stuck her nose in," glared Chubi-Usa. "You have any idea of the lies and half truths she would tell Mom about the only friends I had simply because their ShadowRealm nature didn't fit into her little view on things? Or how many times I had to talk Mom out of cleansing me because I was unhappy she was reluctant to let me see those friends?" the little girl spat.

"Enough times that you decided to kill her." scowled Ranma.

"I was nearly ready too. Everyone knew Ryoko's little stunt was unlikely to work but it gave Pu yet another reason to get Mom to do something stupid. I thought I had explained to her that Pu was wrong and that at best Ryoko's machine would create another timeline. Looks like I left too blasted early and everybody except Hotaru wound up dying as a result."

"What happened to Hotaru?" asked Akane.

"Lord Panik blasted her clear of the Castle before Nephi's mother used Dark Hole. At least that is what Replay showed. We were playing hide and seek and I fell asleep inside the machine Ryoko was working on. I've had enough time to figure out how to use the ShadowRealm to show me what I missed, and it wasn't pretty. Mercury reduced to a bloody pulp, Pu gutted like a fish, Jupiter run through, Venus and Mars with broken necks, and of course Mom getting a trip to the ShadowRealm via Dark Hole." Chubi-Usa signed. "Likely give me nightmares for weeks," she muttered. Chubi then frowned, "How much did you hear, Usagi?"

Ranma and Akane both saw a figure emerge from behind a tree in the forest that grew between the Castle and its floatation ring revealing itself to be Usagi. "Ranma, I didn't sense her," whispered Akane.

"Neither did I, but then again I wasn't looking for her. The large amount of ShadowRealm Ki this Castle puts out makes detecting anyone here harder than normal. Sort of like trying to see a candle flame that has a bonfire right behind it."

"Also in her normal state the power of the Moon Kingdom is masked making it nearly impossible." said Chubi-Usa, "But being her daughter gives me an edge though; I should have spotted her before this."

"Perhaps because she had a little help," said Shadow Pluto as she stepped from behind another tree. "We were wondering why you were taking her counterpart's death so well and figured you might reveal something when you talked to Black Lady."

"You should know why I am taking mother's death so well, but I will sum it up for you with two names: Cynthia Pegasus and Tendo Skyfeather. If mother can't be brought back via Monster Reborn she can come back the same way Skyfeather did." Chubi-Usa then smiled that nasty smile again looking at Shadow Pluto, "Heck she might even learn a few things right, _Mistress 9_?"

Usagi looked at Shadow Pluto who shook her head gesturing to Black Lady, "I would watch throwing my old name around. The last thing I need is her mother's trigger happy friends hearing that."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Pharaoh 90 trying to consume all life on Earth on top of everything else." said Ranma.

"Sadly the death of Hotaru's father and my imprisonment were at best set backs. I vaguely remember him talking about another option but he never gave me the details. Thanks to Pluto's knowledge that option has a name: the Seal of Oreichalkos."

Chubi-Usa put her hand to her chin, "Makes sense. Pegasus said there were strange irregularities to the Seal of Oreichalkos card indicating that it had been inserted into Duel Monsters by some outside force that was long gone. Never was able to figure where it came from but it sure was useful."

"Ok, the mysterious monster that has a taste for all life has a back up plan involving Duel Monsters. Wonderful," groaned Ranma. "This plan have something resembling a timetable, Shades?"

"Unlikely," said Shadow Pluto. "I only have the vaguest hint of anything even remotely resembling a plan and given the comments Setsuna made I suspect she simply took advantage of Pharaoh 90's back up plan to cripple him which mean in her history it was not fully formed. Even if Pharaoh 90 did have a plan I suspect the recent events as well as the League of OtherWorlds has thrown the whole thing into the dumpster."

"Why?" asked Usagi.

"Despite the broad brush you demon hunters paint them with not all Demons are the same," said the cackling voice of Choukai. Turning everyone saw the grinning features of the Chinaman emerge from the inky darkness that radiated from the Castle like a fog. "Many have codes of honor like Ranma here. Others realize a peaceful alliance with this League will bring them prestige and power. Still others have no wish to see a potentially endless food supply ruined. All these and many others have reasons to fight this Pharaoh 90 I have heard of." Usagi looked at Choukai and frowned as he continued, "Tell me honestly, is there really any difference between a Shikima who takes a woman against her will and a human with magical powers that forces someone to have part of their mind, no their very soul, under pain of eternal banishment, taken from them?"

Usagi eyes started to tear up. "No." she whispered, "None at all." The girl fell to her knees and starting crying. Not the earsplitting wail she had previously done but heartfelt sobbing.

"That was a little harsh, Choukai," glared Akane who turned her attention to the crying girl, "But perhaps it needed to be." she whispered.

Black Lady knelt down and pulled Usagi to her feet, "Come on, Usagi. You too, Spore." Chubi-usa glared at Black Lady, "Yeh, I hate that nickname too. Let's get the Scouts together and really talk about Crystal Tokyo. ALL of it; what was right as well as what was wrong." Black Lady then led Usagi and Chubi-usa back into the Castle.

Choukai brought his staff to his chin and cackled. "You know I had my doubts about this plan of yours, Shadow Pluto; but now I see why you had it done this way. You needed both of them to realize that each of their views of the world was one-sided." Choukai then frowned his voice taking on a more serious tone, "As well as bring some darkness to light."

"Ranma's and Genma's involvement was unexpected but it actually helped the plan move along. Her friends and daughter will help her emotionally recover and hopefully talk some sense into her future self."

"And failing that be able to try and punch her lights out." frowned Ranma.

"More along the lines of punching her friends' futureselves lights out."

"Gads I wish I remembered this power of mine earlier." came Luna's voice. "Would have prevented me from getting a demonstration of that Neko-Ken. At least Ranma and Ranko will not freak when they see me like this."

"Luna, that you?" asked Ranma.

"Yes. Boy it is chilly out here without my fur." said Luna stepping out where they could see her. Everyone blinked. There standing with a puzzled expression on her face and nothing else was a beautiful woman in her early 20's. "Something wrong, Ranma?"

"Ah bu. Luna?"

"Yes. This is a power the original Queen Serenity gave my line of Moon Cats. We can change into human form."

"I take it clothing was not part of the magic." said Choukai cackling.

"I couldn't remember how. Besides it doesn't matter. All of you except Ranma have seen me naked before. Why is Ranma hitting his head against that tree?"

"Because even 11 years ago, I was not clueless enough to go running around completely naked. Without my top in female form yes but not totally naked. A female with less modesty than I have, just what I did not need. Ok Luna, let's get you inside before you give somebody below one heck of a nosebleed."

Several minutes and one bucket of cold water later, "I thought you said this was a pad. Well when I am a cat I have pads on my feet."

"Luna, you have got to be kidding. You spend time with a human girl and you don't know what a pad is? Even Pai who had most of her mind in the 1600's knew that much!" exclaimed Ranko.

"Ok so if is does not go on my feet where does it go?" asked Luna.

"It goes here, baka," said Akane.

"Uh Luna? You ok? Uh Akane, I think you broke her."

"SWEETO!"

"How the hell did you get up here?" yelled Ranko.

"Akane," said Luna softly, "You have a mallet handy?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. PREPARE TO DIE, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

A moment later Pegasus looked up from one of his comic books to see a three foot tall old man running with a big bag followed by an unknown woman naked as the day she was born welding a mallet followed by Ranko and Akane. "How the..." Pegasus said before he jabbed at the intercom next to him. "All females, alert. Happosai, the Grandmaster of perverts is loose in the Castle." Pegesus didn't get much further than that as the League of OtherWorlds erupted into total pandemonium.

~*~*RS*~*~

Nephi shook her head at the announcement that came over the loudspeaker. "Nice job, Pegasus, that is going to send every supernatural female into a panic." she muttered pulling another cable into position. It had taken a lot of coaxing but Pegasus had agreed to let her build this version of Ryoko's time travel machine. Even if he had not gotten her word of honor it would have taken months to build the control panel and centuries to get the power need to do a physical transfer. She stiffened at the elderly voice behind her. "Why hello there, little girl, would you like to help a harmless old man?"

Nephi rolled her eyes and turned around, "Ranma-sensei told me ALL about you, Grandmaster Pervert Happosai. So knock off the harmless old man crap, Old Pervert. You have ANY idea how many poor Succubi came to the Shadow Kingdom just to get AWAY from you after you botched that summoning spell? Most were willing to promise to be celibate for entire year they were so afraid of you."

"There it is. Please Sailor Moon I'll be good; I'll even not feed for an entire month just send that thing away." said a Succubi her eyes wild with fear cowering behind Sailor Moon as both entered into the room.

"WHERE IS IT?" yelled Sailor Mars who nearly collided with Sailor Moon as she ran to the room. "Ok you little perverted freak, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Nephi's eyes went wide, "NO! No magic. The Time Machine trap card is right behind... OH SHIT!" Nephi dove for cover as the blast missed the perverted martial artist and hit the Time Machine behind him which promptly exploded into a blinding flash of light.

Pegasus was puzzling over the readings at his computer screen with a candle being held by a ShadowBeing. Whatever the hell the Grandmaster of Martial Artist Perverts had done or caused to happen had triggered the dimensional transit system but everything said they were still on Earth. Thankfully the warning lights for airlines were on two separate and redundant circuits so there was no danger of somebody plowing into the now nearly pitch black Castle of Dark Illusions. Not that Pegasus was taking any chances, 'Swords of Revealing Light.' The ShadowBeing blew out the candle as light filled the room and Pegasus looked out a window at one of the towering Swords. The only bad thing was now the Castle was immobile but it was certainly better than having a pitch black who knew how many ton monstrosity of a floating building with a bunch of red lights around its boarders floating over Tokyo.

"What happened?" asked the voice of General Yamato.

Pegasus turned and frowned at the horse side black dragon, "Some sort of overload. I could have sworn we jumped worlds but as you can see we are still on Earth. Why you here?"

"A woman in a tattered purple robe said I should get here as soon as possible. She said something important was going to happen."

"Somehow I don't think she was talking about our human pervert problem." scowled Pegasus.

"What a Haul! What a Haul!" yelled a small gnomish like creature as it dodged the blasts of the enraged Sailor Sensei.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" **kathoom**

"AQUA ILLUSION!" **Wham**

Nagako watched as the girls tried their best to blast the little pervert, "You did say human right?"

"Sadly that is human. What is scary is he has the succubi and nearly every other female demon hiding in terror." said Pegasus as he walked over to an old shortwave radio and after turning it on started fiddling with its dials.

"What are you doing, Master?" asked the ShadowBeing.

"I think... You are seeing if we traveled in time." stated Yamato.

"Time is a dimension like any other." Pegasus said as he stopped on a station a voice coming from the speakers.

Happosai smiled as the girls continued to chase him. Not only were the powerhouses of Ki but their magical attacks were giving his first real challenge in years. Since woman had either pounded him into the ground or launched him skyward he knew surviving a fall from this height was not going to be a problem and so gleefully lept between the Swords and of the Floatation ring into the inky darkness. In moments the Sailor Senshi were doing their best to keep Sailor Moon from falling to the ground. After that the girls all decided that they would wait to daylight then find the pervert and introduced him to a new meaning in the word pain. There was no way any of them could know the problems the morning would bring.

~*~*RS*~*~


	11. Chap 11 Reconnaissance

Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi. Various cameo appearances belong to there respective owners. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 11 - Reconnaissance

The voice of a long dead man crackled from the radio, "Yesterday, December 7, 1941 a date which will live in infamy, the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.

The United States was at peace with that nation, and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to the secretary of state a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack.

It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace."

Pegasus turned off the radio and simply stared at it. "Oh my god." he whispered.

"No." Nagako whispered and grabbed Pegasus by the shoulders, "NO! IT CANNOT BE TRUE; WE CANNOT REALLY BE BACK THERE!" she screamed.

Hirohito still in his black dragon form grabbed her by the shoulders and started gently shaking her, "Nagako! Wake up! Wake up, you are having a nightmare!"

Nagako blinked and found herself curled up under her husband's wings his claws on her shoulders. "By the Kami." she whispered grabbing one of the wings.

"Back where? What was the nightmare about?" asked her husband.

"I dreamed about Pegasus tuning in that station on the radio but instead of Ronald Reagan's voice it was FDR's we heard, giving his day of infamy speech."

Hirohito's wings closed slightly, "We know that even if such a thing happened there is nothing we could do to change _this_ present. Soon it will be light and we can go home," Hirohito frowned and looked at his wife, "but it is not _our_ home is it?"

"No, it is the home of your family. I may look like and have the power of Sanjiyan Unkara Nagako but I am not her," Nagako said a tone of bitterness in her voice. "All this time my husband and I convinced ourselves we did the best we could but a few years after he died you show up and show that we could have done more."

"I still didn't do enough," responded Hirohito bitterly. "I let the war with China begin under the misguided idea that I could control it. It was only when I was presented with Operation Al did I realize things had totally spiraled out of my control. I then grabbed what of my family I could and raced to Pearl Harbor just in time to warn them." Hirohito glared at Nagako. "Because of my arrogance I had to betray my country and people to save them from something worse. Your Hirohito for all his flaws didn't do that."

"You and he are much alike in that regard," said Nagako scowling. "The personal demon of the constant question of 'could I have decided better?' haunted him to the day he died."

"It's strange that my Douglas MacArthur accepted my apology for not being able to prevent Pear Harbor and thinking I could control the war. This is not my world but part of my world is here." Hirohito looked up, "The sun is cresting over the mountains. Let's go home."

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranma looked down. "Something wrong, son?" asked Genma.

"Not that I can see. Just checking to see if perhaps we went _sideways_ in time."

"No Ranma, but you are right." said Pegasus walking up, "With the amount of power Sailor Moonbeam and friends hit it with we should have traveled if only to Sazan. The only thing that prevented us is somehow we linked up with an existing time tunnel."

"Time tunnel? What is that?" asked Genma.

"According to both Wiseman and Nephi that is a form of time travel where you can move between two points in time but only between those two points."

"Sort of like that portal General Yamato could create." said Ranma.

"Only this is far more limited. The ends are fixed in place as well as time. Pegasus frowned, "Once we deal with Neo-Queen Serenity we will have to find out why it affected us."

"You already suspect why don't you?" asked Ranma.

"The other end of that time tunnel is in the 16th century. Sound familiar?"

"The Shikon no Tama Rin told us about," Ranma said frowning. "I just hope what happened will not cause too many problems."

~*~*RS*~*~

"What in the world is this place?" asked a small fox demon to his four companions.

"Strangely, except for all the demons, it reminds me a lot of the pictures I have seen of Japan in the 1940's, Shippo."

"Isn't it strange that none of them have taken any action to our appearance?" asked a woman with a huge boomerang on her back.

"Hmmm. There is a pair of brass plaques here with some strange writing on them on this building right behind us," said the young monk.

"Hey, Kagome, these look like the same kind of symbols as on some of the stuff you brought." said the man in the red robe his dog ears twitching.

"Inuyasha, that is crazy." said the girl as she looked at the plaques. "No, it's impossible," she whispered.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"The plaques are written in English. The lower one says 'Hiroshima Prefecture Industrial Promotion Hall' The upper one says 'Hiroshima Oppenheimer Museum, dedicated 1943.'" Kagome backed up and looked up at the building. "But that makes no sense. No one in 1943 Japan would have even heard of Robert Oppenheimer."

"Who is this Robert Oppenheimer guy?" asked Inuyasha.

"Robert Oppenheimer was the leader of the scientists who invented the weapons that destroyed Hiroshima August 6, 1945 and Nagasaki August 9, 1945 killing a total of 200,000 people." Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, you have got to be kidding!" exclaimed the woman.

"No, Songo. In fact only 100,000 died in all the firebombing raids on Tokyo itself." Kagome frowned, "But none of this makes sense. This building is intact. The atomic bomb left it an empty shell. If this is a museum perhaps the answers are inside."

The five entered the building. Kagome's jaw dropped open at the wax statue standing in front of them. It was Emperor **Shōwa** but in a WWII era US Army Brigadier General's uniform holding a 48 star US flag. Behind him was written in both Japanese and English were the words 'He was willing to sacrifice all for Japan's honor.' After going through the exhibits Kagome sat down a blank expression on her face.

"Kagome, what is going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's like somebody totally rewrote the history of the twentieth century. Everything I knew, everyone I know is... gone. It has been replaced by a history I do not understand. This is a world where demons and humans coexist, and Japan is part of the United States."

"Perhaps we can get answers from the people that founded the KamiOni," said the monk looking at an exhibit.

"What are the KamiOni?" asked Songo.

"A group that serves a function similar to your Demon Hunter tribe as not all demons want to coexist with humans."

"These founders have names?" growled Inuyasha.

"Saotome Ranma and Ranko. Often simply called Sensai-sama."

~*~*RS*~*~

'I never dreamed one person could change the world this much.' thought the American Ambassador frowning at the war room he was now in. Seeing the allies and power Pegasus was working with in the League of OtherWorlds as well as Purple Base Tsunami had convinced him that if anything the Joint Chiefs had majority underestimated the situation. Ninety years of different history and it had all been triggered by one young man. Yet for some reason proof of that other history was here in his world, his history.

"Ambassador, you do realize that it is only a matter of time before somebody is crazy enough to try to access one of the worlds we contacted on their own." said General Yamato. "And as in the world this came from somebody will royally mess up and turn an area into a war zone."

"Another genie is out of the bottle, and the fate of the world hangs in the balance," said the American Ambassador looking at the still monitors and darkened map of China on the wall.

"This is much more complex. Note how there monitors track military action not only in the China of Earth but Sazan and at least five other realities as well. The fate of more than our world hangs in the balance."

The American Ambassador nodded fully understanding the implications, "China has already moved to try and secure the area around Jusenkyo."

"They have likely learned of our own supplies of Jusenkyo water at the Ryumusuko Institute on the Sazan side of Hiroshima and Purple Base Tsunami as well as our ShadowRealm means of reproducing the pools," commented General Yamato, "They are taking this slow and careful. They have no desire to tick off the League."

"Of course as in our own world there are power mad crazies in the worlds the League represents," said the American Ambassador.

"True but we have struck up good relations with many of those worlds. The saner heads know it is in their best interest to keep those relations rather then get involved in a war." said General Yamato his hands folded in front of him, "But not all battles will be with foes in the here and now."

The American Ambassador started rubbing his head, "I take this has to do with that Many Worlds theory aspect of time travel the science boys tried to explain to me last week."

"It is no theory. Not with over 3 million along with dozens of parallel worlds filled with potential friends and enemies shoved in our face. We have some of the raw material to work with, but the question is really are we ready to most effectively use that knowledge and those tools we do have."

~*~*RS*~*~

"I just don't get it." Ranma grumbled walking along the fence Paravati, Akane, and Mai behind him, "How can they want us back at Furinkan High School? Thanks to Mousse half the place blew up and I doubt even the construction crews could rebuild it this fast."

"I thought you wanted an education this time around, Ranma," commented Paravati, "and it is pronounced Mu Si."

"Yeh, this time around I do but I doubt that we will get much of... Oh kuso now I know why the school reopened so early." groaned Ranma.

"Palm trees? Small grass huts? What it this? It looks like something out of that Gilligan Island show Pegasus had recordings of." frowned Mai.

"It means Palm Tree head is here early." sighed Ranma, "Principal Kuno or as he likes to call himself the Big Kahuna has returned and has decided to remake what is left of the school into his little idea of Hawaii. Let's get to class before the idiot shows up with his oversized hair clippers."

Ranma was so eager to get in that he only glanced at the American flag flying above the school and so missed the fact that this flag had 52 rather than 50 stars.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" asked Yuka noting Ranma's expression when they got to the class room.

"Wait for it." he said gesturing to the loudspeaker hastily set up.

Ninomiya Hinako smiled walking in and had barely set her books down when a voice blared from the loudspeaker, "Aloha, students of Furinkan High School. This is your Principal the Big Kahuna. Today we will begin by everybody getting a bowl cut. Tomorrow the new uniform code goes into effect so wear those Hawaiian shirts proudly."

"Bowl cut?" growled Mai. "He tries to cut my hair and I will..."

"Get a face full of exploding pineapple or coconut when you try to stop the idiot," finished Ranma. "He may be a few cards short of a full deck but he can be dangerous."

"A few cards?" sighed Paravati who had been listening to the Big Kahuna continue to tell of the things to come. "Try nearly the whole flipping deck." Paravati pulled out a card from her duel deck. "Mystical Elf come forth."

Paravati then pulled out a shinto ward, did a fast series of characters on it, and handed it to the chanting woman while pointing to the speaker, "Here, give this to the blowhard on the other end of that." The Mystical Elf took the paper and left the room.

Paravati made a heavy sigh as the rambling continued, "and the week after that... who are you?"

"I am a Mystical Elf and I was asked to give this to you by my Mistress."

A rustling of paper was heard over the loudspeaker, "Cha-Lieh-Chong Kuan-Yaa revised?" **Kabooom, ZAP** "The Big Kahuna is suddenly feeling a little tired now and will take a short nap." **Thunk**

"Cute trick, sis." snickered Ranma, "You do realize that once pineapple for brains figures out that little gift was from you he is going to make you his pet project."

"Wonder what he is going to do when he sees his daughter's new friend?" grinned Paravati.

"If they pop up around lunch time we might get a ring side seat." sighed Ranma.

Several classes later. "Is the great Hawaiian fruitcake able to carry out his insane plans?" asked Mai.

"Thanks to my interference no, but in that regard he is like his son. He recovers and he tries yet again."

"You were joking about the exploding coconuts, right?"

"Nope. Hope the fool doesn't flood half the school with his mini tidal wave. Having the teachers dress up as animals and trying to give everybody a hair cut while they were running around looking for a special coconut was particularly bad."

"How long did our Crazy Leader take to come up with that one?" asked Paravati.

"Did it the first day in my original timeline. Thanks to your little gift we have an extra day, I think."

"Ranma, how far can I go to defend myself against this nut case?" asked Mai.

"Not much I am sorry to say. The Big Coconut is really not that good. If you went all out... we'd have shredded coconut."

"I am that dangerous?" shivered Mai.

Ranma laughed, "We all are. All of us got a power boost in one way or another. The problem is adjusting to it."

Paravati frowned. "ShadowBeings have great power, right?"

"Yep. But even Pops is behaving herself."

"You forgot just like I did; didn't you? Duelist Kingdom and how it became a bridge realm."

"Kuso."

"I think we better check up on Tea and Joey and soon." commented Paravati.

~*~*RS*~*~

Tea gripped the sides of the sink and gazed into the mirror as three eyes looked back. "Tea, are you all right?" asked a girl nearby.

"No, Michiru, I am not all right." Tea turned tears streaming down her face. "Everyone I know at this school except Joey will grow old and die before my eyes." Tea then balled her right hand into a fist and a staff appeared in it. Tea looked down at the staff frowning, "Wonderful, now I find out that if I get too upset this thing pops up in my hand."

Michiru frowned at the staff a dim memory of another life flashing through her mind. "Tea, that is the ceremonial staff of the Moon Kingdom."

"The what?"

"The Moon Kingdom. What Haruka and I were reincarnated to help bring back some 12,000 years after it fell. That staff means either you are the Princess of the Moon or closely connected to her."

"Oh, that is just great! You mean on top of everything else I could be the Princess of some long dead Kingdom that was related to the Moon?" asked Tea angrily gesturing to her face, "I'm not sure I am even human anymore."

Michiru sighed, "No worse than waking up one day with memories of someone called Sailor Neptune in your head, the ability to call on her powers, a desire to bring back a Kingdom, and no clue on how to do it."

"At least you are still human."

"There are times I wonder. We need to talk to Haruka and figure out what we need to do."

At lunch Haruka frowned studying the staff Tea had called up. "You are right; I do remember Queen Serenity carrying something like this."

"Queen Serenity? I've heard the name _Neo_-Queen Serenity before. A Sailor Pluto mentioned it as the name of the Queen in the future Wiseman came from," Tea said frowning. "Sailor Pluto also said Wiseman was Earth's last mass murderer and Wiseman replied that it was better to be dead than a puppet of her air-headed Queen. From what I heard they destroyed each other at Duelist Kingdom."

"They can't have as we saw Pluto demonstrate Sailor Saturn's status as a Wu by gutting her."

"Correction," said a green haired lady sitting down at their table, "You saw _Shadow_ Pluto gut Sailor Saturn. I am the Sailor Pluto of Wiseman's time and call myself Meiou Setsuna in this time period. Unfortunately the psycho not only survived but got his hands on some Millennium Items of my time."

"The Items that changed Mai, myself, and my friends into ShadowBeings?" asked Tea.

Nodding Setsuna continued, "The maniac has the Scales and gave the Anuk, Rod, Ring, and Torque to his descendants the Black Moon Kingdom. Though from what little the Time Gates have shown me I know that Wiseman nothing more than a candle flame compared against the greatest threat the rebirth of the Moon Kingdom faces."

Haruka leaned forward, "What threat?"

"Kaiyanwang Paradox. Not only is the woman hopelessly insane but she has control of both Queen Serenity's Ginzuishou and Wiseman's Jakokusuishou either of which on their own have powers similar to the Millennium Items and Ningen No Zou combined only on a far larger scale."

"That statement would help more if we all knew what those powers were." fumed Tea.

"Both the Millennium Items and Ningen No Zou derive their power from the Ki and Chakra energy they contain. Originally the Ningen No Zou and Ginzuishou only stored and transformed energy; problem is Ki and Chakra are forms of energy and due to forces beyond anyone's control the life-force and souls of people were trapped in both items."

"How do the Millennium Items differ?" asked Haruka troubled that the Moon Kingdom she served had such a dark secret.

"I'm afraid I can answer that," said Tea frowning. "Ranma related what happened during the battle with the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Seems the Items were made by purposely trapping the Ki and Chakra of human beings within them."

Setsuna nodded. "The Millennium Items appear to be an effort to intently repeat what had happened _accidentally_ with the Ginzuishou and later the Ningen No Zou. That is why Pegasus is pushing his League of OtherWorlds so hard. He is hoping that he can totally release the souls trapped in the Millennium Items. Or if failing that make it so they can never be used as slaves ever again." Setsuna then frowned, "The one problem is the domain within the items is blind to the Time Gates as they are to their creation. That means I have no idea on how the bridge realm between Earth and the ShadowRealm was formed or if the process can be repeated.

"All I know Hotura said was she had a way to break the Spirit Ring's hold. The Spirit then said because Massager of Peace was out she could not attack. Hotura then turned around and sent an attack into the ShadowRealm copy of the Ningen No Zou and everything went nuts afterwards."

"Do you know what attack she used?" asked Setsuna frowning.

"Death Reborn Revolution."

"_Death Reborn Revolution_?" asked Haruka and Michiru both paling while Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered something.

"What's wrong?" asked Tea.

"Death Reborn Revolution is Sailor Saturn's most powerful attack. It can destroy an entire planet," sighed Setsuna. "That the ShadowRealm can not only withstand but even grow after being subjected to such an attack is frightening. But we need her, Pegasus, and the rest to fight Kaiyanwang Paradox."

Haruka looked at Setsuna, "Who is this Kaiyanwang Paradox? And while we are at it how did she get control of the Ginzuishou?"

"She is a prime example of being too obsessive. In her timeline my counterpart was so focused on bringing back the Moon Kingdom that she let things get totally out of control. The end result was that the Princess became Kaiyanwang Paradox."

Haruka and Michiru both stared at Setsuna open mouthed. "Did you say this Kaiyanwang Paradox is the _Princess_?" asked Michiru in a hushed voice.

"She is one possible future for the Princess. Your counterparts killed her family in their efforts to gather the mystic items of the Moon Kingdom and my counterpart's efforts to cover the whole mess up just served to push her totally off the edge." Setsuna put her hand to her chin in thought, "My main problem is trying to explain this mess to the Princess of my time." Setsuna then stood, "And to try and prepare her to fight the worse enemy she could ever know: herself."

~*~*RS*~*~

Setsuna was looking at herself. Or to be more accurately the herself of Nephi's timeline. She turned noticing a figure in gray pull out a card while standing over a cyan haired woman who rose up clutching her chest as the card was activated. "I take it we beat the bitch."

The figure nodded and started walking toward the body of the Princess. "She's dead." said the cyan haired woman as the figure grabbed a sword that had landed point down out of the ground.

The figure pulled the body up by the head. "She brought her friends back. So I'm making sure." said the figure as it swung the sword severing the head from the body. The figure then pulled the Ginzuishou out of the hand of the corpse and looked at it. "Professor Ryoko, I cannot get them out of this damn thing." the figure said shaking the Ginzuishou.

Ryoko shook her head, "It is going to take more that the death of Sailor Pluto and her puppets to get the parts of your soul back. Look, why don't you follow Nephi and Usa back?"

"Yes. I will do that. But first I need to visit my younger self and yours, Professor."

Ryoko put her hand on the shoulder of the figure, "Ok but get a change of clothes first. You look too much like Kagato in that get up."

"It is fitting. After all I surpassed Kagato in what I did to the planet Jurai."

"Tsunami and Sasami will be appalled at what you have done in the name of vengeance." fumed Ryoko, "It is one thing dealing with this, but you slaughtered innocent civilians. You rained down destruction that made Kagato's look like a pleasant walk through the country, Lady Jurai."

"They needed to be punished for sitting back and doing nothing. And pay they did, in blood." The figure shifted, "But you have remained my friend throughout even though you despise some of my methods."

"Because I know once I undo what the airhead did I will have Tsunami and Sasami back. And they will have to deal with the actions of Lady Jurai."

Setsuna raised her time staff and sensed an attempt to travel back in time. Sighing she simply followed the traveler to the timeline she had just left. Moments later she was outside a lake with Ryoko looking out over the water. Lady Jurai appeared and running up grabbed the younger Ryoko in a hug. "Hello, Professor. Miss me?"

~*~*RS*~*~

It was hard to miss the smile on Kodachi's face as she talked to Steelfeather. "Steel-chan, I am happy to have you as a friend but you should not let your school work suffer."

Steelfeather laughed, "It is only a minor thing. I have the benefit of intense martial arts training that allows me to recover much faster than most people, which also means I don't need as much sleep as most people do. I have actually worked ahead in the courses that do not require my physical presence. Besides some moron blew up the school so everybody is having an impromptu vacation." Steelfeather got thoughtful, "If worse comes to worse Pegasus has ShadowRealm teachers that has been using for his niece so all of us have options until the school board figures out what to do."

"Actually you don't." said female voice.

The two women turned and saw the frowning figure of Shadow Pluto, "Big Kahuna Kuno has showed up and has turned what is left of the school into an outskirt of Hawaii."

"My father is back?" groaned Kodachi. "I have no desire to deal with his antics. Besides I like Steelfeather's hair the way it is."

"My hair? What about my hair?"

"My father has an obsession with cutting people's hair." Kodachi's eyes then widened, "Your friend Mai..."

"Has Ranma and Ranko to train and protect her. She'll be fine. I don't think there is not much they can not handle."

Back at Furinkan high school, "HAPPOSAI! COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT SO I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO A FRIEND OF MINE CALLED MR. PAIN!" screamed Paravati. "Pai, I don't care about your plans. I want to dish out some pain, now." muttered the 300 year old woman under her breath as she chased after Happosai.

"There you are." smiled Mai as she dove right at Happosai.

"Mai don't." yelled Ranma. **Dodge** **Crash**

"What happened?" asked a dazed Paravati tangled up in Mai's wings.

"The little freak dodged, and Mai plowed into you."

Paravati pulled up her hand stained with blood, "Did some good damage I see. I think this is mine."

Ranma pulled out a Sazan ward from his backpack, "Damn old freak is going to get someone maimed or killed with his antics."

"You mean besides himself." grumbled Paravati, "Pai, I would rather go on a date with a Gesu then have that _person_ touch me like that again."

**Splash** "What the? Happosai!" yelled Ranko as the diminutive martial artist grabbed her breasts.

"So nice, so soft." chuckled Happosai.

"So in need of a beating." growled Ranko making a grab for the gnome like pervert, "Sis, Akane how about after we deal with this mess we go find Wiseman and _thank_ him for reintroducing the world to the Old Freak?" asked Ranko as Happosai dodged.

"And we don't even have to worry about killing the creep since he has been dead for 900 years. EAT SPIRIT STAFF AND FREAKING DIE ALREADY!" screamed Akane.

"Pai, there is no way I am letting you train under this thing." growled Paravati, "Cha-Lieh-Chong!" **Kaboom** "Damn he is still standing. What in the name of all the Heavens and Hells does it take to hurt this guy?"

"You damaged my pretties!" glared Happosai, "I will teach you to respect your elders. Happo Daikarin!"

"Elders? I happen to be... **Kaboom** really pissed off." said a now singed Paravati who then blinked, "Pai, don't even suggest that as a joke. I would rather have Kuno as our Wu than this freak."

"Oh. That hurts." groaned Mai.

"Rei-Syou!" yelled Ranko.

Happosai shook like a rag doll as the lightning snake faded from around him. "WHOA! That was a real rush. I haven't felt like that in years."

"What the? You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed Ranko.

"Come to Happy," grinned the miniature martial artist grabbing Ranko's chest again.

"Get off Ranko, you pervert." **WHAM** "Ranko, you all right?" asked Akane of Ranko who was now part of the wall.

"Uncute, tomboy." replied Ranko. **Thump**

"Looks like Ranko and Ranma are out of it." commented Paravati. "Akane, go after the gnome from Pervertland while I try and untangle myself and Mai.'

Outside a portal had formed and a regal looking woman stepped out, "Took a lot of talking to convince my friends to let me come here early alone, but I reminded them of the disguise pen. Moon Power, Teacher transformation." The regal woman changed into nondescript teacher her long yellow hair changing to short chestnut brown. "Ok Neo-Queen Serenity time to see what Pluto has been hiding." Serenity barely took a few steps when she saw a young woman with a staff chasing a gnome like creature.

"Happosai! Come back here so I can pound you, you pervert." yelled the girl.

"You are way too slow, my dear!" laughed the gnome as the woman started throwing magical attacks at him.

"Oh the heck with this." growled the woman as she started forming a red aura around herself. "Swords of Revealing Light!" Serenity blinked as huge golden swords shot down and the gnome hung in midair like a fly in amber.

"Now Akane, let's talk about this." said the gnome.

"Hey we finally got here in time to beat the evil bad thing!" exclaimed the voice of Sailor Moon.

"'Evil bad thing?'" groaned Akane. "What on earth could be worse than that?"

"Never fear, fair Akane I the Blue Thunder shall save you from the spells of the evil sorcerer Saotome." said a young man running up and striking a pose with a shinto ward in his hand.

"I just had to ask. I just _had_ to ask." sighed Akane.

"Hey you are that Kuno person!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, "My daughter from the future told me about you."

"The Blue Thunder is blessed by the Kami to have so many women in love with him."

"In love with you? You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"Ah the Blue Thunder sees. The sorcerer has extended his reach as his lust knows no bounds. I shall free you all." exclaimed the Blue Thunder slapping the ward on Akane's forehead.

"Not again!" screamed Akane smoke rising from her face. "Get this damn thing off me!"

"Akane!" yelled Sailor Saturn running up and pulling at the ward. "What the blazes is this thing? It is burning me!"

Sailor Moon jumped down "For using fowl magic to force yourself on innocent girls in the name of the Moon I will punish you! Moon Tierra Action!"

"Chin-Kuu." replied Kuno.

"Eep!" said Sailor Moon as she dodged her own tierra.

"Don't," said Sailor Saturn as she pulled off the ward and saw the other Sailor Senshi get into attack positions. "that spell will simply reflect your ranged attacks back at you."

"Hotura, it hurts." whimpered Akane her hands still covering her face.

"Tell me about it." said Hotura looking at her hands. "Not only did the damn thing destroy my gloves but it gave me some second degree burns on top of it."

"No matter what the odds the Blue Thunder will triumph!"

"You know I finally found a use for the high heals that come with this outfit." growled Hotura as she kicked Kuno between the legs sending him skyward.

"Honored One Akane!" exclaimed Choukai as he ran up pulling out a ward of his own. "Easy, Honored One this will remove the pain and prevent any scarring."

"Changing sides, Choukai?" asked a cold hard voice.

Everyone that could turned and looked at a man whose features looked as if they had been carved from stone. "Benares, the fact that you would give such magics to a total fool proves you are either insane or a fool yourself. There is no future to siding with either." glared Choukai.

"I merely take advantages of the opportunities that present themselves. Time to teach you your place, pathetic mortal," smiled Benares. "Kuan-Yaa!"

"Hehehe. Mirror Force," cackled Choukai holding a card wrapped in a red and black ward.

Benares blinked as his attack came back at him blasting a hole in his chest. "How?" Benares grunted holding his now smoking chest.

"I may not be up to Pegasus's standards but against the likes of you I don't need to be," chuckled Choukai as he pulled another Duel Monster card out that had a ward wrapped around it. "Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

"What in the world?" scowled Benares at the Elven warrior now in front of him.

"You are still behind the times, Benares. You are a caveman in a world of guns and airplanes. You and your master are obsolete! Celtic Guardian, attack Benares!" bellowed Choukai.

"Cha-Lieh-Chong!" yelled Benares blasting the Celtic Guardian badly injuring it in the process. "You seemed to have picked up some new magic, Choukai."

"Septrimono magic. Derived from the Shadow Games," grinned Choukai.

Benares stared his face getting paler than it already was, "The Shadow Games?" he asked taking a step back.

"Tell your remaining servants that the days of your master are over. The world belongs to the League."

"This is not over Choukai. I will defeat you and your League!" snared Benares as he disappeared.

"Invisible?" asked Akane.

"Teleportation." replied Choukai as he walked up to Sailor Moon the palm of his hand facing her. "Shadow Pluto was right. Your power is Sanjiyan Unkara based." Choukai stopped just feet from Sailor Moon moving his hand. "Your magic has several levels of power. This is its lowest level."

"What of my power?" asked Hotura smoke coming from her hands as they healed.

"Harder to tell as you have a mixture of her power and that of the ShadowRealm and yet they are very similar to one another."

"Lowest power? You mean I have forms more powerful than this?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, but Ranma is right about quick boosts of power with little training." said Choukai pulling out another ward and putting it on the Celtic Guardian. "That should heal you."

"Yes master." said the Celtic Guardian as it stood.

"His eyes!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"No life or will." sighed Akane. "Too many souls have been in there far too long."

"Did you say _souls_?" asked Sailor Mars angrily.

"That is how the power of the items was originally created." admitted Akane. "It is only through Pegasus thanks to the training my husband Ranma provided that things have changed. But you don't undo 3,000 years of use or rather misuse overnight."

Choukai nodded, "That is why the Items connected with the Shadow Games are so feared. Anything possessed by the losing side even their very soul could be claimed by the winner. The Shadow Games were in fact so feared that even what the Items related to them were was hidden until nobody even remembered what they were."

"That is nothing compared to what they will do if they find out about the Ginzuishou." sighed Sailor Moon pulling out her compact and looking at the crystal in it. "Three hundred billion souls are trapped in this thing and I have little idea on how to get them out." she then fell to her knees sobbing.

"Sailor Moon, do not loose faith." proclaimed Tuxedo Mask.

"You have _any_ idea how much like that Kuno buffoon you sound right now?" growled Sailor Moon standing. "How the blazes can I have any faith when I know our powers are the result of Queen Serenity's actions which trapped the souls of 300 BILLION PEOPLE in this crystal?" Sailor Moon then looked at the crystal again. "The only reason I still use this damn thing is that Pegasus shows you can do good even with something like the Millennium Items despite their evil origins."

Choukai nodded his head, "I am privy to the Legend of the Shadow Game Items. They were created to defend this world from a creature that would consume all life on it. According to the legend the ruler's brother rather than slowly building up power wanted a quick solution and so slaughtered a village trapping the souls of the 99 people there within the Items by mixing their remains with the gold used to make the Items."

"Choukai, the Swords." gasped Akane.

Turning Choukai noted cracks going up and down the Swords. "How...?" was all he got out before the Swords exploded in a flash of magical energy.

"AGGGHHHH! Get this thing off me!" screamed Sailor Moon batting at the gnome on her chest.

"Time to go skyward you creep!" yelled Akane deftly swinging her staff and knocking the gnome into the sky.

"Mercury, I don't care what the hell your computer says; there is no way that thing is human!" glared Sailor Moon.

"Sadly he is human." growled Akane. "He drains female Ki by making them mad and that it allows him to indulge in his perversions just makes it worst."

"Choukai, you have anything about Benares that we can use?" asked Hotura.

"Other than he is totally ruthless and skilled in Sazan magic, no." Choukai narrowed his eyes, "Given that the Sailor Senshi will not let his master conquer this world anymore than we will, he will view them, even in their current state, as a potential threat to be eliminated."

"Then we will defeat him."

Hotura snorted, "You're kidding right? His Sazan ward turned my hands into burnt husks. According to both Plutos I am second in power to only Queen Serenity herself. If he can disable me even with the added power of being a Wu then he will eat the five of you for breakfast."

Choukai knelt down picking up the ward, "It is much worse than that. This ward was not made by Benares. He himself admitted such. In fact whoever did make this is less skilled in the craft than I am."

"It's not a question of raw power is it?" asked Ranko emerging from the school she and Paravati carrying Mai between them.

"No, these wards are specifically made to disrupt Sazan magic and powers. Your friend?"

"Twisted my ankle." frowned Mai.

"How could... OUCH!" said Sailor Moon as she touched the ward, "It was like touching a hot poker!"

"The magical energy in that ward could mess up our attacks, even our transformations." commented Mercury.

Mai tentatively touched the ward, "It hurts a little, but I gotten much worse in a Shadow Match."

"It's not attuned to the magic you are connected with."

"No but the fact she felt anything means the power of the Millennium Items are based in part on Sazan Magic." said Choukai tapping his chin with his cane.

"Excuse me. I am your new teacher Mond Haschen." smiled Neo-Queen Serenity, "Would somebody tell me what is going on?"

"Just your average day in Weirdness Central." said Ranko shaking her head, "You're likely to replace the math professor who lost it when she heard Principal Kuno was back." Ranko looked at the Sailor Senshi, "Like it or not you all need training. Now that Benares has involved himself the stakes are too high for you to throwing around magic you barely understand."

"When do we start?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Tonight. At the Castle."

~*~*RS*~*~

The energy of Neo-Queen Serenity coming through the Time Gates had easily been detected and plans between Setsuna and Pegasus had been drawn up to deal with any complications. Setsuna shook her head as Mond Haschen walked into the teacher's lounge at the end of school. "Well I guess I should be thankful that it is only you rather than you and your friends." said Setsuna scowling.

Mond Haschen returned the scowl, "Pluto, what the hell is going on here? None of this is the way it is supposed to be!"

"Mond Haschen. German for Bunny Moon. Imaginative. No, this is not the way it is supposed to be because this is not our past."

"But you said..."

"My _youngself_ said. Quite bluntly she and I were wrong; there is no one past, present or future. This is not our past and therefore does not lead to our present."

"Where is my daughter?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity narrowing her eyes.

"Which one? The one from our history who thanks to Wiseman hates your guts or the one from Nephi's history who believes that I was a power crazy megalomanic who twisted you into a monster? Not much of a choice. That is partly why I wanted you to wait."

"Partly? And what was the rest of the reason, Pluto?"

"There is a third future involved. Remember how reckless the Outers were because of the secrets I felt I had to keep?" Neo-Queen Serenity nodded as Setsuna continued. "Well in a third future things got totally out of control and Uranus and Neptune... killed your birth family. And my counterpart's efforts at covering it up resulted in the deaths of everyone else. The result is your counterpart went totally insane and is on a mad rampage to destroy Crystal Tokyo in _all_ futures including ours."

"Why? Crystal Tokyo is a Utopia."

"Sailor Moon sees it as anything but, thanks to both Wiseman and Nephi. I would hazard a guess if you showed up in your true form you would get blasted by the Sailor Senshi of this timeline so fast you wouldn't know what happened." Setsuna sighed, "By removing everyone's evil you made everyone less than human." Setsuna then narrowed her eyes at her Queen, "Take a good look into the eyes of this ShadowBeing and tell me if you don't see something familiar. I summon Archery Girl in defense mode."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked into the eyes noting a bland complacence in them. There was no hate, no evil, but no will or even soul in them. She was about to ask Setsuna when it clicked where she had seen that look before: in the eyes of the first subjects she had cleansed. "Kami-sama." she whispered as the full implication of what she had done dawned on her.

"Took you long enough, Usagi-girl," smirked Setsuna as she pulled out a card. "Dispel."

Neo-Queen Serenity blinked at the man now sitting in front of her. "The Eye of Illusion has abilities similar to your Disguise Pen, Usagi-girl," he said smirking.

Neo-Queen Serenity scowled grabbing the man by the front of his red business suit, "Who are you and what have you done to Sailor Pluto?"

"The name is Maximillion Pegasus and as far as your Sailor Pluto I have done nothing. But as far as the one of my timeline, well I take a very dim view of having myself, my niece Hotura, and innocents getting Death Screams thrown our way."

"Pegasus, I think having you wanting to bring my younger counterpart along is not one of..." Setsuna said stepping into the room leading two another versions of herself into the room. "Oh shit." two of the Plutos said.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned and gasped seeing the same vacant expression on one of the other Pluto's face as on the ShadowBeing. "Pluto, Explain!"

"Explain?" sighed one of the Plutos, "I thought Pegasus was supposed to do that."

The other Pluto walked up to Neo-Queen Serenity and frowned, "He did. Your Queen is having issues with the fact that he turned your younger self into a soulless shell."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Neo-Queen Serenity looking at Pegasus.

"If I were you I worry about the problem right in front of you." said Shadow Pluto as her hair turned black, her features changing into those of an adult Hotura a black star in the middle of her forehead appearing. "Remember me?"

"Mistress 9." whispered Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Shadow Pluto, if you don't mind."

"Hey Pegs, Shades just told me of this plan and..." Ranko stopped in the doorway, "I was going to ask if you really thought it was a good idea but I see that it was on par with one of Pops."

"This was not exactly how it was to go down, Ranko." sighed Pegasus.

"Pegs, Pegs, the one thing we should have all learned by now is nothing every goes the way one plans, especially in this ward." Ranko leaned against the door, "The way I see it this can either turn into a full scale battle or we can try and act like rational people and explain this mess."

"Then please start explaining." glared Neo-Queen Serenity.

~*~*RS*~*~


	12. Chap 12 Shattered Ideals

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. All are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3X3 Eyes, and Sailor Moon. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 12 - Shattered Ideals, Broken Dreams

Cynthia Maximillion was nervous to say the least. "Cynthia what's wrong?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I am nervous about my husband's plan at confronting Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Well you can workout the details, after all from what I have been told she will not arrive until the end of the week."

Cynthia shook her head, "You don't understand. She has already arrived, earlier today in fact."

"Where?" asked Mai frowning.

"At the school you and Ranma go to."

"The only one we meet was the new math teacher, Mond Haschen."

"That is German," said Elder Sage frowning, "It literally translates as Moon Bunny."

"My counterpart?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I assume and from what Cynthia has just said we don't need to guess as to which one."

A very haggard Pegasus came in and promptly fell down into a big chair, "As plans go I think Genma has had better. Well at least she listened. Though what she is going to do is still up in the air."

"Well once she gets over her shock the first thing she is going to demand is you return her soul." frowned Setsuna pointing to Sailor Pluto as she lead the woman into the room.

"As Mistress 9 shows my control over the souls in the Septrimono domain is tentative at best. She reacted to the news of who Liltha was better than I expected."

"That is to be expected," smiled Setsuna. "Even as Sailor Moon she was able to see the good part in everyone. For example, she didn't judge Hotaru by the actions of the Sailor Saturn of the past."

"No, but you let things got so out of hand with your secrets that Hotaru, Neptune, and Uranus all died in your timeline." glared Usa from her chair.

"Glad to see that there is one thing we agree on," smiled Black Lady as she moved a chess piece. "Neither of us trust either version of Sailor Pluto."

"Glad to know she is not coming here to try and blast me." commented Liltha as she moved a pawn, "Checkmate, Black Lady."

Shaking her head Black Lady reset the chessboard, "That is one thing I will argue with Wiseman about. My Mother was and is not a total monster. Her purple robed counterpart however is a different matter."

"Paradox is nowhere as bad as Valkyrie Moon and her Neo-Fuhrer Serenity futureself," sighed Elder Sage. "They were so twisted by their world they were as evil as they come. The only reason the world I know of made deals with Paradox was for the same reason this world made deals with Stalin; they figured she was the lesser of two evils."

"Considering our robed maniac all but told us Valkyrie Moon would be gracing us with her presence soon, and Paradox is mad as a hatter I don't find that reassuring." commented Pegasus.

"For Valkyrie Moon to leave her world it would mean that Projects Ragnarok and Millennium have been implemented because part of the strategy is to lead Valkyrie Moon to another world so she is not available to interfere with the efforts capture the capital cities of the Axis powers."

"Ragnarok is the Twilight of the Gods in Norse mythology better known as the end of the world," frowned Pegasus.

"It will be the end of the world of the Third Reich. Project Millennium was designed to deal with what mystic knowledge my counterpart was messing with that was turned into a weapon. If things are really bad we would make a plea to the souls of those slaughtered in the Death Camps to allow those who wanted the ability to become ShadowBeings. Of course such an endeavor carries with it a very high price tag: being trapped on the mortal plane for possibly forever."

"Using the Millennium Items."

"That is just it. Project Millennium requires _no_ items." Elder Sage became thoughtful, "The ashes of those murdered there and then cremated have mixed with the soil of those places. No one needs the Items there, just the knowledge of the magic."

Pegasus nodded sadly, "The Death Camps themselves are the Items."

"There and here. You understand the danger this knowledge poses to your world?"

"All too damn well." Pegasus leaned foreword, "Even if the exact information on how to create them was lost the idea of a totally loyal army that can be used again and again is enough that somebody is going to be stupid enough to try."

"That is the reason I took the actions I did," commented Elder Sage. "Only someone with a Millennium Item or the knowledge required to make one could even attempt to tap into the Death Camps."

"Well if my Queen is here I need to be able to handle her or her friends if any of them goes off and does something stupid, and I can't do that at half power." scowled Setsuna as she disappeared.

"Now what do you think..." was about all Pegasus got out as a loud alarm rang out and red lights started flashing, "She can't be that stupid!" exclaimed Pegasus pulling out a card and activating it.

~*~*RS*~*~

"Ranko, what is it?" asked Akane as she was practically dragged to the dojo.

"Somebody is in Sazan, here." replied Ranko as she pulled out a card activating it as she ran, "Kunlun teleport, Tendo Dojo, Sazan version!"

Moments later they along with the people that had been with Pegasus all teleported to the counterpart to the Tendo Dojo on Sazan. Standing there with a cast of Jusenkyo water in her hands stood Sailor Pluto.

"So Sailor Pluto what _are_ you going to do with that cast of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara water?" glared Black Lady.

"Reclaim my heritage." and before anyone could move Setsuna had poured the contents of the cast over her head. Setsuna's eyes shot open as it felt as if somebody had just ripped off all her skin, rolled her in salt, and finally shoved a white hot branding iron into her forehead. The scream that escaped from her lips as she fell to the ground on all fours would have put the wails of the most tortured soul in hell to shame.

"What's happening?" yelled Sailor Moon as she ran up to hold Sailor Pluto.

"You Baka," growled Ranko as she also ran up to the screaming woman, "You never mix different magics unless you have a good idea of what you are doing!"

"Good God in Heaven what is she turning into?" asked Pegasus.

"Have no idea as her Ki is being totally distorted," replied Ranko as two huge bat like wings erupted from Setsuna's back, a tail from her rear, the nails on her hands turned into long claws, and two horns came out of her head.

"Oh by Queen Serenity that hurt," said Setsuna looking up at Ranko as Sailor Moon knelt beside her. "Is this what you first went through when you changed?"

"No." scowled Ranko narrowing her eyes, "Kuso your Ki and Chakra look like somebody threw them in a blender and turned it to Whirling Dervish."

"I can heal her..." started Sailor Moon.

"In her current state, child? Hehehe," chuckled Choukai. "You would be lucky if your attempt didn't kill her."

"Ok obviously this idea of mine didn't work, but why? It didn't cause Pai or Parvati pain."

"They were not under the influence of a spell that boosted their abilities, baka." growled Ranko looking down at Setsuna while shaking her head.

"She fits the description my father gave regarding the Adversary. Perhaps she is closely related to her." commented Parvati.

"Adversary? I thought all the major Sanjiyan Unkara were portrayed as Deities or Demons. Never heard of that one." commented Akane.

"Father would never use her formal name, because he was I think afraid of her. He did say she ruled the same kind of after-mortal life domain as Hades and Hel and was one of the oldest of us."

Pegasus paled, "If she is who I think she is he may have had good reason to be afraid of her."

"Why?" asked Choukai frowning.

Pegasus gave a humorless chuckle, "I am surprised, Choukai-boy. I would think of all people you would know. Or did you sleep through your Hebrew classes?" Pegesus then nodded as Choukai's eyes widened.

~*~*RS*~*~

Neo-Queen Serenity was now walking through the city of Hiroshima in her Mond Haschen form. Pluto had asked her to explore this city and see for herself just what they were dealing with. Serenity sighed, this city conflicted with nearly every concept she and her friends had of daimons and the rest. For the most part these were peaceful law abiding people who had worked out over the course of 40 years a method of coexistence. She felt like a blind person allowed to see.

"Ah there you are." said a soft voice. Neo-Queen Serenity turned and was greeted by a dark skinned female with graceful ears. "I am Liltha, but I understand that you knew me as someone else. Someone named Queen Beryl."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded curious at this 'rebirth' of her first enemy. "Sailor Pluto said you met one of Queen Beryl's Shitennou."

Liltha smiled, "Good, that you did not call that piece of filth one of _my_ Shitennou shows you know the difference between me and Queen Beryl."

"She was not responsible," sighed Neo-Queen Serenity which caused Liltha to arch an eyebrow. "In my last battle with her the force that had been controlling her surfaced. Queen Metallia was the real villain."

"I should tell you this isn't a social call. Your Pluto has done something unbelievably stupid."

"How stupid are we talking about?"

"Neko-ken level of stupid. The result is her true physical form is different; she now looks like a demon. Her personality is unaffected. Pegasus has also gotten a response from what may be the last remaining Sanjiyan Unkara who oversaw the upper Inner Realms."

~*~*RS*~*~

Pegasus looked at the collection of Sanjiyan Unkara in front of him and leaned back. As far as they knew they were likely the last of their respective tribes. Seated around the room were Set and his wife Nephthys of the Egyptian tribe; Tiamat of the Babylonian; Apollo, Hades, and Persephone of the Greek-Roman; and Hel, Loki, his wife Sigyn, and the three Norn fates Urd, Verdandi and Skuld of the Norse tribe. Also in attendance were Pendragon and her family including Ranma and Akane. "So you're telling me in every one of your cases you went on a journey and when you came back a good portion of your respective tribes were gone?"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Set. "I left Egypt centuries ago and wondered around with no real purpose until I discovered Taoism. I finally decided to return with my wife and try to explain Taoism to my brother Osiris but all I found were ruins and faded memories. It was much the same for my friend Apollo here."

"Set's story is pretty much the same as for all of us," replied Apollo. "In my case according to Hades his wife returned in tears as there was no one in Olympus at all when she returned. That means whatever happened did so within a six month span. I quickly started looking around for the other tribes I knew of, and this is the result."

"The pathetic thing is no one in Valhalla even noticed," grumbled Loki. "They go out kill each other, come back to life, go back to their halls and party with plenty of wine, women, and song EVERY FREAKING DAY!"

"Sounds like one of the American frat parties you told us about, Pegs," commented Ranma who frowned, "But I can't believe this is all there is."

"My fiancé went nuts and in the efforts to stop him my whole tribe was basically wiped out. We were by far the largest of the tribes." commented Parvati.

"But from what they described, there were no signs of a battle when they returned." replied Akane "We've been to Amaterasu's home and there is no sign of any battle. It is like everyone simply got up to go for a little walk and never came back." Akane then looked at Ranma, "Besides we know this is not all there is. Remember why the Grandmaster of Pevertion came to our home?"

"Ishtar?" groaned Parvati. "Akane, that is not something I really needed to be reminded of. If the stories are correct compared to her Aphrodite was a total celibate prude."

"That bad?" asked Hades frowning.

"If I had a choice I rather be locked in a room in my human female form with that mortal pervert Happosai I heard about rather than Ishtar." commented Tiamat.

"You have got to kidding me!" exploded Ranma, "There is no way the Old Pervert could be that infamous!"

"The name of Happosai is well known among _nearly all_ adult females in the Inner Realms, Ranma," said Hades. "You're not saying you have had the misfortune to actually meet this person?"

"Not only have we had all had the misfortune of meeting him but my sister Pai has this crazy idea of training under him." grumbled Parvati.

"Your other personality **snicker** wants to train **giggle** under Happosai? HAHAHAHA." laughed Tiamat holding her belly as her five heads swayed, "Oh thank you. I have not laughed so much in nearly 2,000 years."

"I am glad somebody thinks it is funny," scowled Parvati, "because she is serious."

"Well the Old Freak is a pervert but he is the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Grandmaster. That means he is no push over. Plus I think Pai might make the pervert wish he never heard of her." smiled Ranma.

"What you mean?" asked Tiamat.

"You've never seen my sister Pai train," chuckled Ranma. "Happosai is about to enter his own personal Hell."

"It is funny you would mention Hell," chuckled a female figure from one of the many dark areas within the Castle. The figure then took a step into the light causing nearly every Sanjiyan Unkara in the room to tense, the only exceptions being Akane, Ranko, and Parvati. "You related to Sailor Pluto?" asked Ranma noting the striking similarities in form but difference in Ki.

The figure blinked her glowing red eyes and grabbed Ranma by the shoulders, "My twin sister is alive? I had hoped that Sailor V was an indication she was looking for me but when nothing happened I simple brushed it off as a universe similar to that of the Silver Millennium."

"One version of her is alive and well," smiled Pegasus as Parvati poured some cold water over her head. "I take it from the reactions you are the one Parvati's father called the Adversary?"

The figure chuckled, "That is only one of the names you mortals have given me over the many centuries since our races diverged. I have always seen your potential and considered you equals regardless of personal power. Because the majority of my fellow Sanjiyan Unkara considered such ideas crazy they have always regarded me as a little off the beam as it were."

"Many names?" asked Ranma.

"Yes. It may be a male's name but I do like Mephistopheles or Mephisto for short. Especially as it does not come with the reaction or baggage the first name given to me by you mortals does."

"Pai happy to met another Sanjiyan Unkara." smiled Pai as she ran up and hugged the woman.

"Pegs, just what is the big deal?" asked Ranma looking at the open mouthed people in the room.

"In Hebrew Adversary translates to Satan." chuckled Choukai.

"So her name is also Satin. What's the big deal about being named for a type of cloth?" said Ranma causing about everyone in the room to face fault.

Choukai shook his head his voice serious and calm, "Satan not Satin. Satan is the name of the Devil."

"So people see her as a devil. Ranko and I know that despite their immortality and magic the Sanjiyan Unkara are in the end all too _human_ and don't always measure up to or in this case down to the legends about them."

Choukai started rubbing his head, "No, Ranma, she is not _a_ devil; she is _the_ Devil. As in ruler of Hell, tempter of mankind, so on and so forth."

"The boy is right that we don't match the stories the mortals tell about us," frowned Hades, "But in Satan's case the stories do hint at the danger in dealing with her."

"Come on Hades, it is not like all your projects with our mortal kin worked," frowned Satan, "So I have had a few minor set backs."

"I hardly would call what happened to the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah a minor set back!" yelled Hades his face turning bright red with anger, "Giving a bunch of Gesu minded morons full access to our knowledge and therefore power was just plan crazy. In fact, that was demonstrated when they blasted themselves off the face of this world with the power your knowledge gave them." Hades pointed to Satan, "If was not for the fact that part of our realms touch yours Hel and I would give a wide berth like everybody else does. You are walking disaster waiting for a place and time to happen."

"Sounds like Ranma in another history," laughed Pegasus. "So who wants to tell Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon just who Sailor Pluto's twin sister is?" smiled Pegasus.

While Pegasus and his visitors discussed who would tell Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon that Sailor Pluto's twin sister was none other than the Devil herself Ranma gestured to Akane, Parvati, Sham Pu, and Choukai to follow him. Eventually they found themselves in one of the training arenas. "Little training exercise?" asked Choukai.

"No, but it should keep anyone from seriously looking for us for a while," commented Ranma as he pulled out a piece of paper that he handed to Choukai. "This is a list of the magical items I ran into in the other timeline. The ones with a checkmark are what that I think either could give us a problem or we need to know more about."

"Reversal Jewel, Kairaishi Mushrooms, Super Soba, Mark of the Battling God, Manganmaru, and Paper Dolls." Choukai nodded looking over the list. "You have a note here on the Manganmaru - somewhat useless in the hands of an idiot."

"Kuno got a hold of the blasted thing and thankfully wasted the three wishes it gave him. I found out via the Time Gates that only the 1 millionth person to try and pull it from its stone gets the wishes; Sailor Pluto decided letting Kuno get a hold of it was a bad idea and tried to pull it out without the knowledge of the guy who guards it."

"Messing up the count. I approve," Choukai said tapping his cane to his chin. "These paper dolls that give limited control over a person concern me. In the hands of someone who knows what they are doing they could be dangerous. The same goes for the Kairaishi Mushrooms and for much the same reason."

"Figured that much. The scary thing is all this stuff showed up in less than a year's time. With all the magic now about who knows what will come our way."

"Sadly it appears the Norns do not have the abilities legend says they do. You see the Norns were the Fates of the Norse pantheon; Urd oversaw the past, Verdandi the present, and Skuld the future. If they really had that kind of power they would know what happened to their tribes."

"Perhaps it was akin to Pluto's Time Gates; we may be getting some help though. Pegs said we should look up the Professor Nephi knew but he said we need to be careful as the woman's nearly as brilliant mother had all the morality of some guy called Doctor Moreau. Choukai, what's wrong? You look like you just ate some of Pai's and Akane's cooking," frowned Ranma.

~*~*RS*~*~

Ayka was now dry heaving in the bathroom. Listening to Lady Jurai was more nightmarish than anything she could imagine. The details of her actions were bad enough but the calm way she described her actions made them all the more horrific. Ayka scowled, if she ever got her hands on this Sailor Pluto she would have her begging for death by the time she was done with her.

Washu was walking through 'Ryoko's lab' trying to figure out how Lady Jurai had created it and the castle it was a part of. Created? Recreated, if Lady Jurai was accurate about being from 1,000 years in the future, was a better statement. The lab was filled with experiments involving parallel realities and alternate timelines but none of it involved science Washu understood. That fact not only worried but frightened her. She prided herself on being the greatest scientific genius in the universe but this stuff made her feel like a caveman confronted with a radio. Washu came to a computer and started sifting through the files and after a while just sat there; the information was even more advanced than she had first thought and it had all started at a place called 'Dualist Kingdom'. Washu had reconfigured the TV to view stuff from beyond Earth but she realized that had resulted in them all being blind and deaf to what had been going on the planet itself. Washu decided it was time to watch some primitive Earth programming.

Meanwhile, Ryoko listened as Lady Jurai told her about martial arts and the channeling of Ki. If a human could blow off the top of a mountain with this power then if she mastered it she would never be afraid of someone like Kagato again. It also kept her from thinking about the cold manner Lady Jurai talked about her people or the way she had punished them. "Let's go through a few Tai Chi Chuan Katas. You always found them a good way to help you focus."

Nodding Ryoko followed the gestures Lady Jurai made. After a while Ryoko had to admit she did feel more focused. "Of course I am more a Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto kata person much like my sensei Saotome Ranma," said Lady Jurai as her katas went from slow and rhymic to fast and unpredictable. After a few minutes Lady Jurai slowed down allowing Ryoko to better see her moves. It was only a manner of moments for Ryoko to realize that she was seeing the movements of a finely crafted killing machine, beautiful but deadly.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Sasami.

Lady Jurai stopped and frowned, "As I said before I am you and Tsunami with what Neo-Queen Serenity viewed as our 'evil' removed. Tenchi turned out even worse."

Ryogo grabbed Lady Jurai by the front of her dress and yelled, "WHAT DID THIS NEO-QUEEN SERENITY DO TO MY TENCHI?"

"'Turned him into an emotionless zombie,' I believe the phrase was. You even said what Kagato did to you would have been an improvement." Lady Jurai said in a calm voice.

Ryogo paled and let Lady Jurai go. "I considered my life with Kagato an _improvement_ over what she did to Tenchi?"

"Yes. The sad thing is she was much like you were: nothing more than tool. Sailor Pluto was and remains the real enemy." Lady Jurai then chuckled, "Now if you excuse me I need to take a soak."

Ryogo looked at Sasami her face full of determination, "Don't worry, if I can I will make sure you do not turn into that."

Several minutes later Ayka came out to soak and stopped her mouth hanging open. "Sister, what is wrong?" asked Lady Jurai.

"What happened to your skin?" Ayka asked in a hushed voice.

"You mean my scars? Comes with learning to be a fighter."

Ayka frowned looking over her sister's body. It was not just covered in scars; it was little more than a mass of scar tissue. "How?"

"Centuries of dedication to the Art." Lady Jurai smiled, "You have no idea how happy it made me when Ranma himself said I was even more dedicated to the Art than he was."

"Really? And this Ranma helped in your training?" Ayka asked narrowing her eyes as she started adding another name on her personal who I really want to hurt list.

"Only after I broke my legs trying to learn the Bakusai Tenketsu on my own," Lady Jurai then frowned, "It was the one time he compared me to his father. Imagine, comparing me to an idiot like Saotome Genma."

"Oh, and what did this Saotome Genma do that his son considered him an idiot?"

Several hours later Akya was sitting next to the lake staring into space. Ryoko floated beside her frowning, "Princess? What is wrong?"

"I just learned about Saotome Genma, Ryoko."

"Ryoko? What, no jibe about the monster woman?" asked Ryoko concerned.

"After listening to what Lady Jurai did how can I even use that term to describe you?" sighed Ayka, "Or after what I learned about Saotome Genma."

"Saotome? The name of Lady Jurai's sensei was Saotome Ranma. Wonder if they are related?"

"He was Ranma's father, and if what I heard was true a total monster."

"What kind of monster?" asked Ryoko.

"The kind that throws his own son tied up into a pit of starving cats covered in fish products not once but several times. So many times in fact that his son temporarily went insane."

"Professor!" cried out a young voice. Ryoko stood just in time to be grabbed by a young girl.

"Nephi," frowned a young man the others with him curiously looking on, "She doesn't know you."

"But she is already created her home and I assume started out her lab."

"Actually I didn't create it. Lady Jurai did." replied Ryoko.

"Auntie Jurai is here? That is wonderful. Now this time's Ranma can learn from someone even more obsessive in the Art than he is. Though there is the one time he compared her to his father."

"My futureself compared this Lady Jurai to Pops? That definitely does not bode well." sighed the young man while the winged woman behind her got very interested in the ground.

Ayka narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"Oh I am Saotome Ranma. Sorry about this."

"SENSEI! Moko Takabisha!" yelled Lady Jurai grinning.

Ranma suddenly found himself in the lake and Ranko in change who was now dodging a woman dressed in a regal outfit swinging what looked like a sword made out of pure Ki. Ranma noticed that the smile on the woman's face had no malice in it, just pure joy. "You are already a Wu like my Ranma that means I don't have to hold back like I planned to," giggled the woman.

'Great, Ranma has got a pupil who according to Nephi is even more obsessive than he is and about as reckless as Pops. Not a good combination.' Ranko narrowed her eyes, 'I hope that means I can do this without seriously hurting her.' "Cha-Lieh-Chong revised!"

The woman flew back her once regal robes now in tatters. If anything her smile got bigger, "You have loss Genma's old woman are weak garbage already! Wonderful, that means it is going to be just like sparring at home."

Ranko frowned as Akane gasped, 'Oh this just gets better and better. What little I can see of her skin is a mass of scar tissue. That means she likely likes it rough. Let's try something a little more drastic.' "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Again the woman flew back but this time she was a little stunned. "I thought we were a little early for you to have learned that," she said wiping a little bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Even here in the past you continue to surprise me, sensei."

"Well here is another one that should shut this mess down, 'Auntie Jurai'. Happo Goju-en Satsu!"

Ranko quickly realized her mistake when the level of Ki that come through the coin caused it to heat up rapidly, "Blast it she either is or closely related to a Sanjiyan Unkara. There is no way we can drain off enough Ki to knock her out with this method. Hope this works as I am rapidly running out of ideas," thought Ranko as she pulled a Duel Monster card. "Messenger of Peace!"

Ayka blinked as between Lady Jurai and Ranma appeared a kingly like figure with a white bird on his shoulder. "Good spar sensei!" said Lady Jurai who looking over at the browned haired girl nervously licking her lips, "This must be Akane. She gotten over her jealousy and is she willing to share? If not she and I can still have some cardinal fun on our own."

"What's a bird have to do with anything?" asked the winged woman causing everyone else to face fault.

"If there was any doubt that removes it," said the Chinaman rubbing his head as he got back up, "Genma, she means cardinal as in sex not as in the bird."

"You're lucky." grumbled the female that had been Ranma, "You didn't get it in stereo."

"I did," grumbled one of the other females shaking her head. "Pai, could you have kept _some_ worldly knowledge?" asked the woman who then face faulted again.

"Honored One Parvati, are you alright?" asked the Chinaman.

"Not really, Choukai," grumbled Parvati. "Having your sister say she was not totally naive by using the example of her asking her sister Ranko if she and her brother Ranma were going to have sex is definitely not on my alright list."

"Well now that the demonstration of how to spar Genma style is over could we get back to the little matter of why we came here in the first place."

Several minutes later they were all going up to the house. Parvati picked up the pace to catch up to Ryoko. "You have enormous levels of Ki. Even more than Pendragon."

"Pendragon?" asked Ryoko.

"Ranma's and Ranko's ancestor, better known as Omikami Amaterasu." Parvati frowned, "I am still learning how to read Ki or life energy. I have gotten to being able to read levels and general attributes. Enough to know that you like me are very long lived."

"How long lived?" asked Ayka.

"Pai and I are young. Only 300 years old. Auntie Amaterasu is over 2,000 years old and Auntie Satan claims to be at least 40,000 years old. Coming here we heard stories of a Ryoko the demon caller. That is you I assume." chuckled Parvati.

"She can call demons but not control them very well," scowled Ayka.

Parvati laughed, "Not all demons are easily controlled once summoned. Even though Takuhi is my friend he can still get out of control at times especially when he is upset. Perhaps the knowledge we have been rediscovering will help your control."

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer," said Ryoko as they finally reached the house.

Several hours later Ryoko was walking with Ranma, "Your sister seems to have taken an instant liking to me."

"Parvati believes that your high Ki levels, long life, and abilities mean you are a Sanjiyan Unkara." Ranma frowned, "She seems to forget that there are other ways for sapiens to gain all those abilities. My friend Pegasus for example has more Ki and abilities than Pendragon even though he is thousands of years her junior but his Ki is very different from her or the few other Sanjiyan Unkara we have met."

"Well I wasn't exactly born here."

"With a host of alternate Earths and dimensions to choose from I'm not surprised," chuckled Ranma. "Your Ki does have some of the traits I have seen in other Sanjiyan Unkara but there are other aspects I have not seen before. Not even in Sailor Pluto who is half human half Sanjiyan Unkara."

Ryoko blinked and frowned, "What about Washu? Or Tenchi?"

"I don't know. Every time I try to read her Ki it is like trying to grab water. That means her level of Ki manipulation is way beyond anything I have seen. Your friend Tenchi is easier to read. His Ki levels rival mine before I fell into the pool but he does not move like a martial artist which I find puzzling. You must love him very much to use your own Ki to supplement that of his grandfather. But I am curious as to why you are going though a third party."

Ryoko stopped and turning scowled, "What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You didn't know? But I thought..."

"YOSHO!" screamed Ryoko as she levitated sporting an impressive red aura.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Ryoko blinked as she was now surrounded by glowing swords and unable to move, "Ryoko, tell me what is wrong and who is this Yosho person?" asked Ranma.

"Yosho is Katsuhito's real name and now I find out that that fucking bastard not only stuck me in a cave for 700 years only able to interact with the outside world as an intangible spirit but I now find out he has been feeding off my Ki all that damn time. No wonder it took me so long to create a copy of one of my gems!" Ryoko screamed.

Ranma scowled, "Are you telling me this Yosho person shoved you in a cave for seven centuries and the only way you could leave was as an intangible spirit?"

"Yes."

"Dispel." muttered Ranma.

Startled by the sudden disappearance of the golden swords Ryoko fell on her butt. "Ranma I..." Ryoko realized she was now talking to thin air and there was a red glowing object moving at breakneck speed to the house. "Looks like I not the only one who wants a piece of Yosho." Ryoko muttered as she flew at top speed after Ranma.

Everyone was startled by Ranma throwing open the door open glowing brighter than Akane ever had, "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS YOSHO?"

"Brother, what is wrong?" asked Parvati as she helped Sasami make lunch.

"What is wrong? I found out that Yosho shoved Ryoko into a cave for 700 years unable to leave or interact with the world except as an intangible spirit." growled Ranma, "And during all that time he has been leaching off her Ki like some freaking vampire without her knowledge."

**Crunch** "What. Did. You. Say?" asked Parvati the handle of the frying pan she was holding now squished like a piece of modeling clay her third eye open and all of them blazing with an intense red light.

"Pity we didn't bring along Pendragon. I think I could find some uses for that sword and scabbard of hers." growled Akane.

The red aura around Ranma dimmed to just a thin outline, "Ok so we can't go all out against this creep. But if he could hold his own against Ryoko 700 years ago he certainly should be skilled enough to handle good physical beating." Ranma then smiled, "But first we find out why he did it. So we know how much to make it _hurt_."

Choukai frowned. "I would advise caution. Anyone of that age who has been actively draining Ryoko's Ki could have vast Ki reserves and some knowledge on how to use them. Especially as his decedents Tenchi and his grandfather have magical powers I can't begin to identify."

"Choukai, Katsuhito is _not_ Yosho's decedent. He is none other than Yosho himself." said Ranma as his aura faded from the visible part of the spectrum.

Choukai looked at Ranma as Ryoko floated up and smiled, 'You could have found Yosho on your own but you came here. You react quickly but in a manner so you can plan. Yes I have chosen my new allies well.' Choukai decided to reveal a piece of information, "Yosho has an aura about him. It looks like what some of the Creatures of Darkness use to hide their true form."

"My brother is not evil." scowled Ayka.

Choukai laughed. "The term has nothing to do with good or evil." Choukai gestured around him, "Beings that can go freely about in a world are Creatures of Light. While those that must hide their true forms or from the world in general are Creatures of Darkness. There are some Inner Worlds where Humans are Creatures of Darkness. Who is Light and who is Dark is a matter of what world you talk about."

"Yosho's Ki is human." said Ranma frowning as he looked at Ryoko.

"Do you mean human as in Homo sapien or as in Sanjiyan Unkara." asked Choukai his eyes narrowing.

"He is most definitely not Sanjiyan Unkara though there are some interesting aspects to his Ki that indicate that he is very old. I'm not out of it enough to go after one of my sister's people without a plan and a lot more back up than we have currently. I'm not Pops. Speaking of which, where _is_ Pops?"

**Kablammm** Ranma followed as everyone ran to the door at the base of the stairway which was now open and billowing smoke, "Washu said she wanted to run some tests," said Sasami nervously.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" screamed Washu's voice from the room, "Mihoshi, you idiot!"

"WAHHHH! Washu, I thought clowns were supposed to be funny. This one is big, mean, and scary." said Mihoshi's voice.

"Don't worry I've got it under control. Light Magic Attack!" came Genma's voice. **Kabloommm** **splash**

"I cannot believe this. Tell me, are you somehow related to Mihoshi?"

"Not that I know of. DISPEL! But according to that machine over there you are."

"WHAT? I don't believe this! How the fucking blazes could I be related to _that_?"

"Hey, Saggi, time to become sorry." **WHAM** **BAMM** **toss** Everybody stepped back as two figures came flying through the open door. They then watched as a winged woman pounded a dark clown whose face looked like something done by Picasso silly. The dark clown then disappeared leaving behind a card which the woman picked up.

"Genma." growled a female voice.

"Don't worry if it works like the real one warm water should reverse it."

"It better reverse it." growled the female voice as its owner stepped through the door.

"Washu?" asked Ryoko blinking. The face was that of her mother but her mother did not have feathered wings along her arms, nor long tapering ears, nor a single golden horn sticking out of her forehead.

"What happened? You look like you got on the wrong end of Jusenkyo." said Ranma.

"In a way she did." said Genma pulling out a card and handing it to Ranma, "Could you find a safe place to put this magic card from the future Ryoko's deck?"

Ranma looked down and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Looking over his shoulder Akane paled at the name on the card, "Pools of Jusenkyo? You have got to be kidding! What idiot would make a ShadowRealm card of that place?"

"If you know which pools are which Jusenkyo can be a source of great power." said Choukai, "That is the way it was used in the history Hiroshima and Nagasaki came from. In fact the Hiroshima hospital in the Sazan side specializes in Jusenkyo medicine."

"Washhhhhhu, Arrrre we sssstuck like thisssss?" asked Mihoshi as she came through the door.

Ranma was glad the Neko-ken was gone because Mihoshi was now a cat-girl. At least the upper half of her was. The lower half was a snake like with mottled brown scales that ended in a scorpion like stinger. "Pops, what happened?"

"Well Washu was examining me and some of Ryoko's cards when Mihoshi walked in and backed into something that activated Saggi and the Pools of Jusenkyo. I tried blasting Saggi and kind of missed."

"You hit the pools instead and these two got splashed by the downpour that resulted. Tell me how did you avoid getting splashed?"

"Oh that is easy I was airborne and well above the splashes." grinned Genma like a kid who just aced his exams.

"I take it back, Lady Jurai. Genma _is_ as stupid as you said." blinked Ryoko as a floating keyboard appeared in front of Washu.

"Oh, arrre you going do ssssome resssearrrrch on how to currree ussss?"

Washu grinned maniacally and grabbed the sides of the keyboard, "No, this is to relieve some stress. GENMA NO BAKA!" screamed Washu as she slammed the keyboard into Genma's head.

"You're no fighter." commented Genma as she removed the remains of the keyboard from her head, "That had all the grace of a lame elephant trying to dance."

Washu's right eyebrow started to twitch, "One of the methods Genma here used in training the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu was to insult you until you improved enough to beat him silly." chuckled Ranma.

Washu frowned, "Wait a minute; you said 'him'."

"Pops here drowned at Jusenkyo and the Millennium Items allowed him to come back as a Guardian Angel Joan." Ranma shook his head, "Sadly they did nothing about improving his brains."

"Yes I kind of noticed that." glared Washu. "Come on let's get some hot water."

Several hours later Washu was again glaring but this time at Lady Jurai. "Pour cold water on me one more time and I will _hurt_ you regardless of whose futureself you are." she said as typed into her keyboard.

"Your daughter worked with Jusenkyo magic for centuries. Other than adding to what you have, there is nothing you can do."

"Come on, baka, stop dancing around and take me seriously. How am I supposed to learn if you don't attack?" yelled Akane from outside.

"Ranko's Wu has a point, Ranma." said Parvati calmly.

"But Akane I don't want to hurt you." complained Ranma.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" **WHAMM** "We are Wu for crying out loud. We can't be killed and you are worried about _hurting_ me?"

"Ok Akane, but remember you asked for this. Cha-Lieh-Chong! **Kaaablamm**

Several seconds of dead silence passed then, "That HURT!" screamed Akane.

"Tell me about it. Just because we are Wu does not mean we don't feel pain."

"So your idea on showing this was to blow me up? Kuan-Yaa!" **THUUMMM**

Lady Jurai started grinning like a kid at Christmas, "Great! Sensei and his wife are training seriously. Hold on you two I want to spar too." Lady Jurai said getting up.

Several moments later Ranma's voice was again heard. "You expect to spar in that? Come on even Pops was not that dumb."

"Kuan-Yaa Cha-Lieh-Chong double deal!" **BLAMM**

Curious Akya and Sasami looked outside. Sitting on the back porch her mouth hanging open was Ryoko. Beside her was Nephi, Parvati, and Choukai comparing various attacks and talking about counter measures. In front of the group in the midst of what looked like a war zone were Lady Jurai and two smoking human shaped masses who had to be Akane and Ranma. "They are all stark raving nuts." muttered Ryoko.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BLAST ME FOR?" screamed Akane.

"To see how well prepared for a surprise attack," grinned Lady Jurai who then frowned, "Your reflexes need work."

"While I may have issues with the method, her observation is correct." commented Choukai in his cackling voice. "You need to be able to defend yourself against magical attacks. Those you plan to protect will not always have the option of waiting around for you to reform."

"Kuan-Yaa!" screamed Akane.

"Chin-Kuu." replied Lady Jurai. Akane blinked as her attack came back at her blowing a hole in her stomach.

"Hey, Auntie Juari, catch!" said Ranma.

Lady Jurai looked down at what she can reflectively caught, "A Cha-Lieh-Chong?" **KABLAMM** "Well the outfit is not a problem anymore. Time to have FUN!" grinned Lady Jurai her outfit now little more than flimsy series of rags barely covering anything as she pulled out an energy sword much like Ryoko's and charged Ranma.

"Must say this Lady Jurai is versatile." snickered Choukai.

"Flexible too." replied Nephi, "Though Professor complained that she was too versatile. Said she wanted to make out with her, whatever that means."

Ryoko slowly turned her head while Ranma and Lady Jurai were beating each other up while was Akane throwing poorly aimed ranged attacks at the sparring pair, "Lady Jurai tried to make out with my future self?"

"Yep. Ooo I didn't think Ranma had gotten to the point he'd hit a woman there. That has got to hurt."

"Hurt worse if she were a man." chuckled Choukai.

"Now this woman is a real scrapper." said Genma from high above the sparring area just before she went into a power dive right at Lady Jurai. At the last moment Lady Jurai dodged and Genma went full tilt into Akane.

"GENMA NO BAKA." screamed Akane as she knocked Genma back into a few trees and then charged Lady Jurai.

Parvati stood up her staff held to her side by her right arm. "Ranko's Wu going to... **TWACK** get her limbs and head lopped off." finished as she caught Akane's head with both hands.

Ayka pulled Sasami to her so her sister could not continue to seen the full scale battle going on. "She just killed that woman." whispered Ayka.

"Hardly," commented Parvati as she darted out to where Akane's now dismembered body was.

"ARRGGHH!" screamed Akane's voice a few moments later. "Get my arms and legs back on. I am going to pound that baka!"

"No you will get yourself carved up like a piece of chicken again." Parvati gestured with her thumb, "Auntie Jurai is nearly at Ranma's level of skill. The only thing giving him problems is that he is not use to using his Wu status to fight."

"KUSO!" yelled Ranma as he flew back into some trees a huge hole in his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BAKA DOING?" screamed a female voice, "DOES BECOMING A WU MEAN YOU LOOSE ABOUT HALF YOUR COMMON SENSE?"

Lady Jurai's head turned with a snap, her eyes blazing hatred glaring at the green haired newcomer who had a staff in her hands. "Sailor Pluto, PREPARE TO DIE YOU SOUL STEALING BITCH!" screamed Lady Jurai as she charged the woman.

"Ok. That answers that question." replied the woman frowning, "By the way it is _Shadow_ Pluto not Sailor Pluto. Dark Magic attack!" Lady Jurai then went flying back into some trees.

Lady Jurai shook her head as she stood and watched as the woman's features changed and her hair went from green to black. "You're ShadowBeing. Who are you?" asked Lady Jurai.

"Hey, Shades, what brings you here?" asked Ranma as the hole in his stomach started closing up and Parvati went to putting Akane back together.

"I wanted to see the reaction Sailor Pluto would bring from our latest arrival. I didn't expect to walk in to a war zone."

"What war zone?" Ranma then looked around and put his hand behind his head giving a small chuckle, "I guess we did get a little carried away."

After a half hour of explanations Ryoko went to go find Shadow Pluto who had left a little earlier and eventually found her under a tree. Before Ryoko could make herself known the woman made a gesture and a book appeared in her hand which then turned into a card. Then her features rippled to be replaced by a blond haired woman who curled up into a ball and started sobbing.

Ryoko floated over and noted that two cards were now in the woman's hand, "Eye of Illusion." Ryoko said reading the name of the top most card out loud.

The woman jumped and pushed herself against the tree, "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry; I meant well. Please don't kill me."

Ryoko frowned, "Now why would I want to hurt or much less kill you?"

"Because of who I am."

"And just who are you?" asked Ryoko narrowing her eyes.

"I'm from a different future from Nephi's but in both futures I am... Neo-Queen Serenity.

Ryoko stared open mouthed at Neo-Queen Serenity for a few moments and then moved into a crouch gesturing to the cards. "I take it these are how you fooled Lady Jurai."

"Yes." Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at Ryoko, "You're not going to attack me?"

Ryoko shook her head, "I had my own Sailor Pluto only his name was Kagato. At first he pretended to be my friend so I would do his dirty work for him. Later on when I wised up he forced me to do his biding through these." Ryoko gestured to the gem on her wrist. "But in the end, I was just a tool. A means to an end."

"From all I have seen I am wondering if I can trust _my_ Sailor Pluto. I keep thinking of all the times her access to knowledge of the future could have helped us and how she did _nothing_. I saw three Sailor Senshi die in my timeline because of it and I now realize I did worse than anything Queen Beryl could have had planned." Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her hands, "I have more power than she does but I have no idea on what to do with it. Then to top it all off my Pluto goes off does something totally crazy and I find as a result that she is the twin sister to none other than the Devil herself."

Ryoko chuckled, "Well there are times I called Ayka the devil..."

"No you don't understand. Sailor Pluto's twin sister is Satan as in the Ruler of Hell. You know Abandon all hope ye who enter here and all that."

Ryoko frowned as Ranma walked up, "Careful you don't mix myth with reality." he said smirking. He then looked at Neo-Queen Serenity and shook his head, "Knew you were not who you said you were as your ShadowRealm Ki was well... off." Ranma then frowned, "So how did you know?"

"Pegasus had one of his less aware ShadowBeings tell me." Neo-Queen Serenity pulled her legs to her chest again, "I think it was also his way of reminding me of what he thinks about my time and actions."

"Sounds like Pegs. He would make off-handed comments to Pops in the time he was with us usually on Pops intelligence or rather lack of it. 'Bright as a dead firefly' was one of the ones that I remember and it does accurately describe Pops's method of training." Ranma picked up both cards and frowned, "It's ShadowRealm ki but it feels different somehow."

"Because I didn't use any of the Items but rather the Ginzuishou."

Ranma expression turned to a frown, "You have been here less than two days and you were able to do this? How did you prepare you deck?"

"I put it into direct contact with the Ginzuishou. Why?"

"It took me nearly a month before my deck picked up enough Ki to do basic summons and it was in my pocket the whole time. Sounds like direct contact with something like the Items speeds up the process." Ranma frowned holding out his hand, "Let me see one of your level 4 monsters, preferably one with a low attack power. I want to check something."

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned and handed Ranma a card. Ranma smiled looking at the card, "Mystical Elf, her attribute transfer ability is quite useful. Figures you'd have her in your deck." Ranma then handed the card to Ryoko, "You practically radiate Ki. I want you to focus one of your energy blasts through that card as you say I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode."

Ryoko nodded saying "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode" then she and Neo-Queen Serenity took a step back when a beam shot out of the card and formed into a chanting blue skinned elf. "Thought as much."

The Elf stopped chanting and opened her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity again shuddered as they had the same vacant will-lessness she had seen before. The elf nodded slightly in Ryoko's direction, "How may I serve, Mistress?"

"What does she mean, 'How may I serve?'" asked Ryoko.

"You called me forth. That makes you my Mistress. I exist to serve." replied the Mystical Elf.

"She is much like most of the ShadowBeings Pegs and I have summoned." commented Ranma shaking his head, "Her self-will has been all but destroyed. Pegs calls it a slave mentality; I just call it creepy as all get out."

Ryoko shuddered at the empty eyes in front of her, "Something wrong, Mistress?"

"Just thinking how Kagato tried to make me like you." Ryoko said.

The Mystical Elf frowned, "Kagato? Is he a Dualist?"

"Dead is what he is." snapped Ryoko.

"I sense this is your first summons. That means Kagato tried to make Mistress like me _outside_ the Shadow Games." The Mystical Elf gave a snort, "Then he was a fool. Pity he died outside the Games Mistress could have added his soul to those already here and increased her power."

Ranma frowned, "You should not know that. That was true of the Millennium Items until I got involved but your home is the Ginzuishou."

The mystical Elf cocked her head to the side, "Millennium Items? You mean there other ShadowRealm Items besides the Ginzuishou, Jakokusuishou, and Ningen no Zou?" she asked.

Ranma paled, "What do you know of the Ningen no Zou?"

The Mystical elf got an introspective look on her face, "'Ginzuishou for all that is connected to Yang, Jakokusuishou for all that is connected to Yin, and the Ningen no Zou for both and to keep the other two in balance.'" she recited.

"Oh my Kama-sama," whispered Ranma, "All this time we thought their ShadowRealm properties were a result of an accident. That was their original function to begin with." Ranma scowled, "How?"

"'At the birth of the Moon Kingdom its first ruler was dying of old age. Before she died she had her first born daughter kill her and use her remains in the forming of the Ginzuishou, Jakokusuishou, and Ninga no Zou. Then thought a series of rituals her honor guard, their decedents, and varies others had part of their souls added making up the core monsters of the Moon Shadow Games.' But then for a long time there were no more Games but rather pale mockeries where the honor guard tried to fight in our stead." The Mystical Elf gave a snort indicating her distaste at the idea. "It became such than no one even remembered us and only accessed a fragment of the ShadowRealm's power. Then Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl tried to have a full blown Shadow Game without knowing what the hell they were doing and we got an influx of _unwilling and intact_ souls as result."

"Pegs is going to have a full blown fit when he finds about this," sighed Ranma. "Explains a lot though. Like why every foe you guys ran into seemed to the same pattern and also why things seemed to gravitate to five and only five Sailor Senshi. It also explains why the Ginzuishou cannot bring back the dead."

"Are you telling me the Sailor transformations and our powers are actually a part of these Shadow Games?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity nearly hysterical.

"Sounds about right. Makes me wonder what the Time Gates really are."

"Wait a minute you said the Ginzuishou cannot bring back the dead, but it brought back my friends." Neo-Queen Serenity said trying to find a flaw in Ranma's reasoning.

"Pops died but was brought back by the Millennium Items as a ShadowBeing and the same is true of Peg's wife. In fact, unless you were very familiar with reading Ki you would not know her true nature." Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Your Sailor Senshi have more in common with Pops, Steelfeather, and Skyfeather than they do with the humans they live with. Thankfully since those events have not happened to the Sailor Senshi of this time they are still mortal humans, though that will not last."

"What do you mean it will not last?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Very simply, I have met your youngerself and I have met you. Her Ki is still mortal human. Yours however is not."

Neo-Queen Serenity paled, "Are you saying I'm not human?"

"I said _mortal_ human. Your Ki is still human but it is that of a Sanjiyan Unkara with some variant ShadowRealm Ki thrown in. Panik's Ki has totally transformed while Choukai's is still changing into something definitely not human. We know that continued use of Ki in one place is not a good idea and it is beginning to look like the same is true of using one type of Ki." Ranma then rubbed his head, "Which if true chucks a good amount of the training I have done with Akane and Sham Pu out the window. You continue to pretend to be Shades while I talk to Choukai. I need to find out if we are going down a wrong path and I need as few distractions as possible. Besides," smirked Ranma, "you will get to learn about the other you. You know the one who got herself killed."

~*~*RS*~*~

Choukai frowned his hand at his chin at the end of Ranma's explanation, "I take it what you know is not good news." prompted Ranma.

"I will admit my knowledge in Ki is lacking but one of the many methods in magic is like attracting like. If emotional Ki follows that method than the more you use it the more you will tend toward that emotion."

"You mean the more I use anger based Ki the more likely I will get angry?" asked Akane.

"Yes."

"What about confidence?" asked Ranma.

"Eventually you would get to where you feel nothing could stop you. In short you would be come a megalomaniac."

"Damn it, I hoped I was wrong. We need another form of Ki that we can access."

"Ranma, wouldn't Cologne warned us about using that form of Ki?" asked Akane.

"If she knew. Of course I could be misreading things but using other forms of Ki does follow one of Pops few good ideas. We seen the Old Freak is an expert at draining emotional Ki which means using it against him or anyone who fights like him puts us at a marked disadvantage."

Genma nodded, "After I made my discovery about the Master's Ki draining technique I talked with Pegasus. He said that the Master likely kept us afraid of him because if we developed a spine he could tap into that passive fear and drain us just like he does women."

"Hinako Ninomiya, our tannin-English teacher, learned her technique from the Old Freak. I personally saw her use it on a student whose main emotion at the time would have been fear."

"The Master could not drain my Ki effectively." Genma said aloud, "How much ShadowRealm Ki can we use before there is a problem?" she continued looking at Ranma.

"There in is a problem. Pegs has used it for nearly half a decade and Shadi even longer with no problems but Panik used it for less than two months and he is already a ShadowBeing. There just is no pattern in manner or amount of use to form any judgment calls. In short we will be going into this blind." frowned Ranma.

Parvati leaned back in thought, "What about the Ki we use to power our spells?"

Ranma frowned, "I've been so busy training you in emotional Ki manipulation I forgot all about that. Parvati you tried to focus your magic after generating Ki. What color was the Ki?"

Parvati put her hand to her chin in thought, "It was white."

"Can you still do that?"

"I can try." Parvati held out her hand and concentrated and a ball of white ki about the size of a grapefruit formed in her palm.

Ranma gave a low whistle, "That is pure life Ki with no aspect at all. No wonder you blasted that block to pebbles."

Genma frowned and concentrating formed a grapefruit sized ball of black Ki in her hand. "I tried to tap into my life Ki and got this thing. Why is it black?" asked Genma holding up the ball of Ki.

"That's because it's not normal life Ki Pops. It is in fact death Ki which forms at the moment of death."

Choukai nodded grimly, "There are dark magics that require living sacrifices. They likely tap into this death Ki." The Chinaman then got thoughtful, "Since living things interact with their surroundings I imaging that is why most places of great mystical power are aspected toward certain magics even though they are not magical themselves. For example Stonehendge in England is aspected towards fertility and crop harvests."

"Are there many of these places of power?" asked Parvati frowning.

"Hundreds, but even the greatest of them requires a skilled person to tap because they in of themselves have no magical power. Now _items_ of power are magical in nature which is what makes them dangerous, something we have seen first hand."

"No kidding. But we have one huge place of power headache already." Ranma said gesturing with his thumb up to the Castle floating above them. "That thing is pumping out twice the Ki Pegs's place does."

"Perhaps Ryoko would like to see what in one future she called home." Choukai said looking up at the Castle.

~*~*RS*~*~

"Don't worry your majesty we will be home soon." said Insect Princess to the somewhat bedraggled king in the boat as she rowed to the other island.

"Doesn't your land already have a king?" asked the man.

"We have many kings and queens but none of them are _human_. I was sent to find a human duelist and discovered the ruler of the land we just left has his own problems that make ours pale into insignificance. Time is of the essence and you will find running a kingdom much more to your liking than running a gambling hall, King Bakuchioh."

"The short version being you didn't have time to find anybody better than a pathetic self proclaimed grandmaster of games of chance." said the Bakuchioh King gesturing to his empty Dueling gauntlet.

Insect Princess snickered, "Actually you are just the sort of human we need. The beings that threaten our land are willing to cheat something King Pegasus and Prince Ranma would never do. Too much is at stake to risk that somehow honest playing will beat dishonest playing."

The Bakuchioh King shook his head and continued to let the Shadowbeing take him 'home'. Elsewhere atop a mountain Stern Mystic watched the pair sail to the other island and the moment they set foot on its shores turned and quickly ran to the remains of Pegasus's Castle.

~*~*RS*~*~

Katsuhito looked at the remains of the backyard and suppressed a shiver. It got worse when he heard a voice behind him, "Hello, Yosho. Care to explain?" Katsuhito turned and faced a scowling Ryoko who was holding a card in her hand. "Ranma said this is the Eye of Truth. Now you explain why you have using me as your private blood bank and I may decide not to use this thing to blast whatever illusion you are using out of existence,." the cyan haired woman said calmly.

Katsuhito frowned, "What do you mean?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOSHO!" exploded Ryoko, "Ranma told me how you have been using some third party to feed off of my Ki like some damn vampire!"

Katsuhito's eyes widened and he looked at his hands, "No," he whispered, "it can't be."

Ryoko blinked as the form of Katsuhito shimmered and Yosho as he had been in his prime looked up at her, "I wondered why I still remained young even though my tree had taken root. I had no idea that it was tapping into your life force to do it."

"But you decided to play on your dear half-sister's knowledge of what should have happened and pretended to age. You are a real piece of work, Yosho," said the voice of Ranma. Both of them turned to see an area nearby shimmer and a scowling Ranma leaning up against a tree appear. "You're like my Pops in that you run from your responsibilities."

Katsuhito scowled, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I would say Lady Jurai who is the result of your plans 1,000 years hence oh brilliant Wise One shows I know exactly what I am talking about," countered Ranma. "We have enough dealing with the remnants of the Moon Kingdom without another bunch of long lived baka from another reality further mucking things up."

Katsuhito's expression grew stern, "My actions did not turn Sasami into _that_."

Ranma straightened up and returned the scowl, "You have that right because it was you and your people's _inaction_ that allowed Sasami to be turned into Lady Jurai. You forget that thanks to Shades I have access to the Time Gates. I may not be able to see our future but the pasts of Wiseman and Nephi are open books. Your plan was total disaster in both those futures and I have no desire to see how it could screw up this world." Ranma then turned leaving Katsuhito staring after the young boy.

Several minutes Ryoko floated up to Ranma who was looking through the Castle. "I must admit you have as sharp a tongue as I have. Good thing Princess Perfect didn't hear that or you would have had a full scale fight on your hands."

"Between my martial arts and the ShadowRealm it would have been a fight she would have lost." Ranma said smirking as he formed a ball of blue Ki in his hand. Ranma then frowned looking at the ball of bright blue Ki, "Maybe not." Ranma narrowed his eyes and the ki's color shifted until it was a very pale blue. "Fixing that is going to be harder than putting up with Pop's excuse for training." Ranma said pulling the Ki back into himself.

Ryoko looked down at the table which had cables running from it to a massive control center which in turn was connected to a machine that sat in the center of the room. She turned toward the machine its black dome arch giving it an air of menace. "What is all this?"

"According to Nephi this is where the other you was playing around with Time Travel with the idea that she could somehow change her past." Ranma shook his head, "At least she wasn't as far gone as Wiseman Mokabu who if he couldn't save the world was more than perfectly willing to try and destroy it."

Suddenly all the lights snapped on filling the room with light. On one side a view screen lit up showing branching paths with glowing red dots along its length. "I didn't touch anything," said Ryoko softly. In front of the Time Machine an image of Ryoko appeared, "Hello, youngerself. If you are hearing this it means my theory about history is correct and this attempt to change my present was doomed to failure." The figure chuckled, "But I figured even if I could not prevent what happened to my Tenchi I sure could give you the tools to save yours." The figure then frowned, "I am sorry but I can only give you only general details because of the way time works. All the information you need is stored in the computers; good luck and may you and your Tenchi have lots of children." The figure then faded from view.

"Sounds like she was not anywhere as unhinged as she made everyone believe," commented Ranma. "Let's see what she left you."

Several hours later looking over files he did not begin to really understand a Fairie Dragon flew in a note in its mouth. Frowning Ranma opened the note, "We have to get back to Tokyo. There is some sort of temporal build up that will reach its peak tomorrow afternoon. The only reason we even know about it is seems to be happening in _all_ our futures. Worse they found Mu Si dead, killed by something that invaded his mind."

"That took a lot of work to achieve you should know," said an artificial female voice.

Ranma slowly turned scowling at a purple robed figure that stood nearby, "Paradox, I should have known. You have been way too quiet. Ok you nutcase what does this mean, and why did you kill Mu Si?"

"I did not kill Mu Si but rather one of Neo-Queen Serenity's enemies did. But to answer your question, this and all related timelines have the right mix of events that will allow me if not destroy Crystal Tokyo to majorly reduce its viability." The purple robed figure then chuckled, "Mainly, because Neo-Queen Serenity will get a glimpse of what she and her friends would have been in a world where the Axis powers managed to win WWII. Your school should feel privileged, in less than a day it will be at the center of the winning battle for the freedom of another world."

~*~*RS*~*~

"Just who is this Kaiyanwang Paradox?" asked Ayka.

"She is what is left of Neo-Queen Serenity from a future where Pluto was willing to do anything included killing the girl's friends and family to make sure Crystal Tokyo happened," said Ranma as he studied his dueling deck. "Choukai, how much of the Septrimono Realm can you access with your magic?"

"Most of the magic and trap cards. However I am having trouble transferring the energy from the lower levels to the higher ones. Until I figure out why I am stuck with Level 4s and lower."

"Right now we need everything we can get to throw at the madwoman. Ryoko, have you figured out how to summon stuff from your futureself's deck yet?"

"Professor Ryoko is progressing quite well." said an unknown male voice.

Ranma glanced up, "Magical Scientist?"

Akya looked over and saw a goggled man in a green lab coat who smiled, "I may only be Level 1 but I do have an interesting effect."

"Good point. Just what theme is her deck based on?"

"Her deck is effect based." Magical Scientist then waved his finger, "The rest is as they say a secret."

"Except to me." chuckled Lady Jurai.

Ranma frowned, 'I am actually considering using one madwoman to battle another? Great, I must be desperate. No, I just don't have time to come up with something better.'

~*~*RS*~*~

Setsuna frowned as the Time Gates seemed to be slightly more responsive to her in her cold water form than in her birth form. "Sis, what in the name of the seven heavens did you do to your Ki?" asked a voice very much like her own.

Setsuna turned and her frown deepened, "You're supposedly the twin sister I just found out about." Setsuna's eyes then narrowed, "Does Pegasus really expect me to belief that my twin sister is none other than Satan?"

"Is it because I have been known on Earth for 40,000 years when the Moon Kingdom fell only 12,000 years ago?" Satan shook her head and walking over tapped the Time Gates, "That is thanks to this blasted thing. It was the last time you and I worked together and how I got stuck in another universe nearly 30,000 years before I was even born. I wasn't until Sailor V woke up in England that I even tried to contact you for all the good it did. Did my idea that mortal humans are our equals disgust you so much that you would not even acknowledge me?"

Setsuna stood there in thought, "At the time I didn't remember you but now seeing you I have vague memories." Setsuna then scowled, "But my twin sister would not become the ruler of a domain of pain and suffering."

Satan then gestured and they both appeared in a green lust valley, "Don't believe everything the mortals say about us or our domains."

"You used the Time Gates to bring us here!" Setsuna said pointing at Satan.

"Nice to know the few things I did learn about the Gates still work and your Queen's killing of free will didn't also kill your brain cells," Satan mockingly said gesturing to the lush valley, "Want to guess where we are?"

"You're not saying that _this_..." said Setsuna looking around at the valley.

"You were expecting pits of molten sulfur with flaming pits?"

"Well, yes?" Setsuna responded getting a roll of eyes from her twin sister.

"Heaven and Hell are what you make it, _sister_." Satan's expression then turned dark, "I who value free will and realizing potential would certainly call your Crystal Tokyo a Hell!" Satan's hand shot out and she started gabbing her finger into her sister's chest, "What the Hell were you thinking when you agreed to that idiocy about purging 'evil'? Despite what the mortals think we are NOT gods or demons."

"I know now that we royally screwed up." Setsuna said backing up, "With no evil there were no challenges; as a result Wiseman all but handed us our heads to us."

"After all this you STILL have not gotten the real point!" exploded Satan, "It was not YOUR choice to make!" Satan again gestured and this time Setsuna found herself ankle deep in blood, corpses scattered all over.

"What is the point of showing me this part of Hell?" scowled Setsuna gesturing at the carnage.

"Who said this was any Hell, _sister_?" Satan said with a Ranma-like smirk, "This is the Heaven known as Valhalla." Satan then folded her arms, "_Now_ do you understand?"

Setsuna frowned and as she looked around and then her eyes widened as she picked up a flag. "How that this be in Heaven?" she snarled shaking the flag in her sister's face.

"Oh I assure you most of the leaders deservingly came to my domain," chuckled Satan. "But remember Valhalla is the Heaven of fallen warriors. Since Nazi Germany borrowed so much from the Norse a lot of its soldiers that died in battle wound up here."

Setsuna dropped the flag, "Are you telling me that our definitions of Good and Evil are wrong?"

"That question goes from the false assumption that Good and Evil are somehow absolute concepts," sighed Satan. "Heaven and Hell are as much of state of mind as a state of being, but you cannot have one without the other."

"If you believe that why would you let me do what we did?"

"It was not a case of letting you do anything. From about 3,000 years ago on it became harder and harder to directly influence things on this world. By the time of the industrial revolution it also became very dangerous as the mortal humans had even at that time developed technological means that would have made what happened to Sodom and Gamora look like a pleasant outing by comparison. Anything I could use to stop you or your Sailor Senshi you could see and counter with the Time Gates." said Satan bitterly.

"Satan getting angry? The Moon Kingdom's blunders tend to do that," chuckled an artificial voice. Turning both Setsuna and Satan frowned at the purple robed figure in the midst of a particularly bad piece of carnage. "I thought you two would like to know that Ranma's school is going to be a war zone in less than 24 yours. Give my regards to Wagner." The figure then disappeared as her insane laugh echoed though Valhalla.

~*~*RS*~*~

Pegasus looked at the monitor frowning. "Near as I can tell our happy loony toon is going to open a door between our world and another timeline."

"Why can't Shades just shut the thing in her face?" asked Ranma.

"As the Princess and defacto Queen I suspect that she can override the control of both Shadow Pluto and Setsuna." commented Pegasus. "Besides it's not the Time Gates of this reality she is using. She is using those of Nephi's."

"No Pluto or Neo-Queen Serenity to stop her in that time period and I imagine we just can't go there and shut them down." sighed Ranma, "Ok that idea is dead. Do we know what is going to be coming through them?"

"She said to give her regards to Wagner." commented Setsuna.

"The author of the Ring saga and Flight of the Valkeries." grumbled Elder Sage, "A double reference to the timeline of Valkyrie Moon." the man leaned back his hands steepled in front of his face. "I don't like it but we have no choice. Contact the court of Neo-Queen Serenity."

"WHAT?" exploded Wiseman, "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I am desperate. These Sailor Senshi have no chance against Valkyrie Moon and her Inner Circle. We are facing a girl whose future self thought nothing of killing 100,000 innocent people just to get one of her enemies."

"We can help." offered Sailor Moon.

"You mean well child but this will be no place for you." Elder Sage turned a sad expression on his face. "Another timeline planned for this battle and there will be death on our side. That is a given."

"Why is death a given?" asked a worried Akya.

"Part of the plan is to use Sensei-sama's history against the Valkyrie warriors. After they exit the portal General Hirohito will overlay his portal preventing them from returning home. Paradox will then change the time of the destination to 47 minutes earlier and grappling Valkyrie Moon push her through. Then all Paradox has to do is keep Valkyrie Moon busy for two minutes and history itself will do the rest."

Ryoko cocked her head, "I don't understand."

"General Hirohito's portal normally goes to Hiroshima August 6, 1945 at 9:00 AM." said Pegasus, "Setting the time 47 minutes earlier would result in 8:13 a.m. Two minutes from when a city dies."

"What do you mean a city will die in two minutes?" asked an appalled Washu.

"On August 6, 1945 at exactly 8:15 a.m. an atomic bomb exploded in the city of Hiroshima. Over 100,000 people died, many vaporized with only outlines to mark they were even there." Pegasus said solemnly as he slowly stood and looked out a window. "It is often called the Day the Sun Rose Twice but the alternative was worse much worse."

"Paradox is on a suicide mission." gasped Sailor Moon.

"And she will have two items specifically designed for Shadow Games when she gets vaporized." frowned Ami.

"It gets worse." commented Elder Sage, "The Time Gates will synchronize the events of the past and the present in an effort to entice some of the Valkyrie Warriors to attempt a rescue. One chronon before the bomb explodes the Time Gates on this side will shut preventing the blast from effecting the present."

Pegasus turned looking at Pluto, "Anything we can do to stop this insanity?"

"No, because for the first time the Time Gates have a clear glimpse of the future and that is only because it happens in all futures, no matter what we do."

"So in less than ten hours Furinkan high school will become a battle ground and there is nothing we can do to stop it. But that does not mean we cannot do the best we can to minimize the carnage. Tell the Outers what is going on have and have them keep the Duelists in reserve. If we fall they will have to pick up the pieces."

~*~*RS*~*~

Neo-Queen Serenity watched as the other Sailor Scouts from her time appeared and glanced over at the scowling faces of their counterparts of this time. Sailor Mercury frowned at the information her visor was telling her. "I am reading a multitude of different energies and some of them are most definitely related to demons."

"They are not your concern." frowned Sailor Moon, 'blasted computer is picking up my efforts at learning the Shadow Matches.'

Sailor Mercury's head snapped up and her mouth opened and closed in shock while Neo-Queen Serenity scowled at her younger counterpart, "That could have been phrased better."

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes as she met the eyes of her possible future, "Let me be blunt, I don't trust your judgment, Neo-Queen Serenity." The jaws of the future Scouts dropped open in shock not only at the words themselves but the tone they were delivered with. "Nephi thought I should see just what happened in her world before we went through with this little project. Quite frankly after what I saw I think _Saotome Genma_ could have come up with better ideas."

Black Lady shook her head and pushed the two women apart, "Look, I know that we all have our differences but let's wait until we deal with the current problem before we start trying to pound each other."

"How long do we have before they arrive?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Black Lady turned as the Time Gates formed in the middle of the school ground. "Not long at all." Black lady then glanced as Ranma and company came running out. "Everybody cleared out?"

"Yep. The Big Pineapple didn't want to listen so we had to zap the students and teachers to Sazan."

Sounds of explosions caused everybody to turn toward the Time Gates. First out were alternate versions of Neptune and Uranus with what looked like Queen Beryl and a man dressed all in black, a silver mask on his face. As they moved toward the flag pole a Sailor Senshi version of Ranko stepped out of the Time Gates. "Sam, Choukai stop playing with the Nazis and get through here," she yelled back through the portal. Emerging back first were two figures the locals recognized as Choukai and Benares.

The alternate Choukai looked identical to the one they knew except for the bandolier he wore but Benares was totally different. This Benares wore the fighting uniform of a WWII US Army Captain, in his hands was a submachine which he was firing into something on the other side of the Time Games. "You Nazis still don't get it, I am Samuel Benares Wilson. I am the Spirit of America itself and as long freedom beats in the hearts of people I like America can never die!" Captain Wilson then stopped firing his gun long enough to pull out a hand grenade, pull the pin with his teeth, and throw it at whatever was on the other side of the Time Gates. An explosion and screams could be heard as Benares reloaded his gun. "I think popping their Prime Minister really pissed them off this time, Sailor Nemesis."

"That and you four happened to take out the supposed heir to the Emperor's throne and a good part of Tokyo while you were at it, Uncle Sam." chuckled Sailor Nemesis. "Now if they are pissed off enough Phase Two of this little project should happen right, now." At which point an explosion erupted from the Time Gates throwing Sailor Nemesis and Captain Wilson back.

The Sailor Scouts of both times gasped at what emerged from the Time Gates. It was not that their counterparts were dressed like Valkyries but the fact that each of them sported a Nazi armband. "Valkyrie Moon," begun the calm voice of Elder Sage as a purple robed figure walked out of the school, "I am so glad you could make it to your last battlefield."

Valkyrie Moon broke into a vicious and cruel smile, "Wiseman, Sailor Nemesis, Elder Sage, the three traitors, and Paradox. The Norse Gods have been kind this day to deliver such a bounty to the Valkyrie Warriors and through them the Third Reich." Valkyrie Moon cocked her head as the man in black started laughing. "And what you find so funny in that you are going to die slow and horrible deaths, Wiseman?"

"This is not your Japan." responded Wiseman as he reached up and removed his mask revealing the face of Yamoto Hirohito with a long scar that cut through a now sightless left eye. He then pointed to the flag flying above them, "Can't you count? That flag has 52 stars! In this history not only did your precious Reich never exist but Japan became part of the United States of America!"

"The lost of your family has driven you mad!" exclaimed Valkyrie Mars. "Time to put you out of your and your country's misery."

"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" exploded Sailor Mars.

"Short version is they are you from a world where Nazi Germany won WWII." commented Ami.

Sailor Jupiter paled, "But that is impossible."

"No it is not." admitted Neo-Queen Serenity a tear going down her face, "It wouldn't take much to twist the Moon Kingdom's ideals into something fitting Nazi views."

"For perverting the Silver Millennium in the name of the Moon I shall punish you." said Sailor Moon.

"Stop with the stupid speeches and blast the bitches." growled Mokabu Wiseman throwing a ball of black energy which exploded sending dirt and dust into the air. "Besides we told you to stay out of this."

"I think you got their attention," frowned Hotaru as the dust settled and the scowling forms of the Valkyrie warriors emerged.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Rei whose jaw dropped as the blast hit Valkyrie Mars in the chest and fizzled.

"If this is what your world as turned us into I think it is time to do this world a service and remove these defects from the gene pool." smirked Valkyrie Mars as a bow of flame formed in her hand, "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled sending a bolt of flame right into Ami's head killing her. Before the remaining present Sailor Senshi could even react other attacks were called out, "Supreme Thunder Dragon! Crescent Super Beam! Moon Tiara Boomerang!" and the remaining present Scouts hit the ground dead. "Hopefully these versions will at least be amusing." commented Valkyrie Moon gesturing to the Scouts from the future.

Sailor Moon looked the bodies of her friends and scowled at Valkyrie Moon, "Why?"

"I assume you mean why you aren't dead as well?" Valkyrie Moon asked her lips curling up into a cruel smile, "We have to bring something back to the Reich for the public execution. I promise it will be very slow and very painful."

"Unlike my counterpart I am not a sadistic maniac," scowled Elder Sage, "Kuan-Yaa Cha-Lieh-Chong combo!" he said blasting Valkyrie Mercury in the chest. "You should thank me as now your Valkyrie Mercury is really a heartless bitch." Elder Sage commented as the body hit the ground with a sickening wet smack.

Valkyrie Moon looked down at Valkyrie Mercury's body, "You think it is going to be that easy? Moon Healing Resurrection!" Everyone blinked as the wound on Valkyrie Mercury healed and she slowly stood scowling. "Your pathetic Captain America want-a-be isn't the only one who can come back from the dead."

"One difference feathers for brains," commented Paradox gesturing. "Uncle Sam's power is internal, yours is external. Take you out and you five racist maniacs stay dead."

"With what?" said Valkyrie Moon gesturing to the Scouts of both present and future, "Our first attack took out one set of your pathetic versions of us. The other set is gaping like sub human fools."

"You're not the only one who can bring back her friends!" fumed Sailor Moon.

"Go ahead, they are no threat. It will provide some sport before we add this world to the Third Reich."

"Sailor Moon, catch." said a voice. Reacting automatically Sailor Moon turned and caught an object. Looking down she saw in her hand the Jakokusuishou.

"And who is your little friend?" chuckled Valkyrie Moon.

"I am her Wiseman," said the figure gesturing to Neo-Queen Serenity, "and despite my issues with Neo-Queen Serenity I would trust her rather than you to rule this world's future."

Sailor Moon looked up scowling, "Until now I thought Neo-Queen Serenity was a monster. But what she did was out of ignorance and arrogance while you are evil beyond redemption." Sailor Moon then pulled out a Duel Monster card. "Graveyard exchange!"

Valkyrie Moon and the Valkyrie Warriors took a step back as the past Sailor Scouts all stood while Sailor Moon's outfit turned dull gray with blood red trim. "What the hell? What was that?"

"The true power of the Silver Millennium, but don't worry you won't live long enough to figure it out. And speaking of figuring it out it is time to reveal who you have been fighting these two long years. Moon Healing Escalation!" screamed Paradox blasting Valkyrie Senshi while throwing off her robe and voice synthesizer. As Sailor Moon caught the robe and voice synthesizer she noted that her counterpart's outfit was also black with blood red trim. Valkyrie Moon's jaw dropped as Paradox did an impressive flying tackle sending both her and Valkyrie Moon through the Time Gates.

The Time Gates shifted showing an image of the two struggling with each other appearing, "Now do you understand?" laughed Paradox as she gave Valkyrie Moon an uppercut. "Your dark soul has twisted the power of the Silver Millennium but my power comes from both the light and the darkness!" ranted Paradox blasting at Valkyrie Moon.

"You're mad!"

"Took you this long to figure that out? And I thought I was slow when I was Sailor Moon. I must admit your timeline was a great feeding ground but all things both good and bad must come to an end." Paradox stopped and pointed up, "Hear that? It is the engine of a B-29. At the flash the time will be exactly 8:15 AM." At which the image in the Time Gates went white and the relay promptly exploded.

~*~*RS*~*~


	13. Chap 13 Twilight of the Kami

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3x3 Eyes, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 13 - Twilight of the Kami

Ranma slowly stumbled to his feet. "Elder Sage, I take it that was not supposed to happen. Elder Sage?"

"No that was not supposed to happen," croaked a voice.

"What the... What the hell are you?" gasped Valkyrie Venus taking a step back.

Turning Ranma looked at Elder Sage and cringed. Elder Sage's features were barely recognizable as his face was little more than decaying flesh stretched across a partial exposed skull. "Someone who has been given a second chance. Axe of Darkness. NOW DIE!" screamed Elder Sage as he swung the huge axe now in his hands.

"Akuryou Taisan!" yelled Valkyrie Mars blasting Elder Sage full in the chest sending him staggering back.

"Not that easy, Nazi. There is one thing I share with your Heinrich Himmler," grinned the decaying figure. "I total believe in what I fight for."

"Heinrich..," was all Valkyrie Jupiter got out before her head left her body.

"Fire Soul! Double Shabon Spray Freezing! Venus Love-Me Chain!" responded the remaining Valkyrie Warriors blasting Elder Sage into bits.

"Love you? I hate your guts as does every freedom loving person. Now DIE!" screamed Captain Wilson dropping his machine gun and running up to Valkyrie Venus a Bowie knife in his hand. "You should feel honored. This knife was used by James Bowie himself at the Alamo," smirked Captain Wilson as he repeatedly stabbed the girl.

"It's over," said the Disrupter picking up Captain Wilson's gun as Valkyrie Venus made a gurgling noise, "Your precious Third Reich dies this day. Give my regards to your Adolf Hitler when you met him in Hell!" ranted the Disrupter as he fired at one of the two remaining Valkyrie Warriors.

Valkyrie Mars gave no response as she fell to the ground dead an entire magazine of bullets having torn through her body. Captain Wilson then let the now dead Valkyrie Venus fall to the ground and reached over to grab Valkyrie Mercury.

"Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" she yelled freezing Captain Wilson in his tracks. The Disrupter then stated laughing as cracks appeared in the ice.

"You have not been listening, Nazi. Captain Wilson is the spirit of America. He cannot die... but you can," finished the Disrupter pulling out a side arm and moving up fired it point blank into Valkyrie Mercury's face. "I believe the phase is 'the greatest intellect can be silenced with this.'" commented the Disputer as he let his hand fall to his side as the girl hit the ground with a wet smack.

"Dear Kami-sama," commented Neo-Queen Serenity paling.

The Disrupter turned his features scowling, "This is a war. They would have done worst to us."

"Would somebody please explain just what happened?" asked Mars clearly shaken.

"That is going to take a while," commented Pegasus.

Several hours later Captain Wilson stood looking up at the US flag fluttering in the breeze. "Any idea what went wrong?"

"None. We should have arrived in General Heidler's timeline not here. But at least the primary mission objective was achieved," said Sailor Nemesis.

"Have you talked to them?" asked Captain Wilson turning his face showing sorrow, "They didn't have to be monsters. If things had been different..."

"Would have, could have, might have been," commented Ranma, "There are two sides to that argument."

"Yes there are. How long do we have to remain here?"

"Likely until the local authorities sort this mess out," replied Sailor Nemesis.

"We should be home helping in the clean up not wasting time with a bunch of bureaucratic pencil pushers," grumbled Captain Wilson as he walked away.

"You have to excuse him, Ranma. He is a man of action and this grates on him," commented Sailor Nemesis her eyes narrowing as she glanced at the Sailor Senshi, "He forgets that the enemies of freedom are legion and there will be other dictators, other nightmares."

"They are not one of them," responded Ranma catching the look.

Sailor Nemesis turned her gaze cold and hard, "Aren't they? I know about _both_ versions of Crystal Tokyo. Both are a Fascist's wet dream come true regardless of it being ruled by Neo-Fuhrer Serenity or Neo-Queen Serenity."

**Smack** The two turned startled but no less then the two people responsible for the sound. Neo-Queen Serenity was rubbing her check her eyes wide in shock while Tsukino Usagi looked at her own hand in disbelief. "I think you are not the only one who has issues with Crystal Tokyo," said Ranma leaving his counterpart behind. "Sailor Moon? You ok?"

"No, Ranma, I am anything but ok and the name is Usagi not Sailor Moon," Usagi said looking at her hand which she squeezed into a fist. She then lifted up her face scowling, "It will all work out? That is all you can say? I just watched a counterpart of me and my friends get killed, and thanks to them my friends are not even human anymore!" At which point Tsukino Usagi decked Neo-Queen Serenity. "WAHHHH! I think I broke my hand!" Usagi wailed shaking her hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE?" bellowed Rei grabbing the wailing girl by the front of her uniform as Neo-Queen Serenity sat on the ground looking disbelieving at the blood she had just wiped from the corner of her mouth.

"I think she is referring to the statement a future Pluto made to Paradox," frowned Ami, "About how despite all its power the Ginzuishou cannot bring back the dead."

"Then how the hell are... oh," responded Rei closing her eyes as she let go of Usagi. "Great, just freaking great. I take it we are like Liltha, Steelfeather, and Cynthia Pegasus. Usagi," said Rei tears running down her face as her anger faded, "if we are ShadowBeings then I want to see what we really look like."

"That may not be a good idea, Rei," said Minako.

Rei turned growling, "Not a good idea for you, you mean," Rei said jabbing her finger into Minako's chest on about every third word, "You're so boy crazy you don't even care if you aren't even human anymore as long as you still _look_ human. I prefer not to live a lie."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" exploded Ranma grabbing Rei by the front of her Sailor uniform, "Listen to me, Hino Rei, just because you don't look human doesn't mean you aren't human."

"You're one to talk Ranma," growled Rei grabbing Ranma's wrist. "You are a freaking Wu, the immortal, unkillable guardian of your Sanjiyan Unkara wife."

Pegasus scowled stepping up to the group, "May I remind you so was the original Sailor Saturn and that her Sanjiyan Unkara master was the original Sailor Pluto. Ranma is right, being human is not what you look like but what is here in the heart and the head," gestured Pegasus with his left hand.

"My uncle is right," commented Hotaru, "I may be a Wu but what does not mean I stopped thinking or feeling like a human being. I think that is what Sailor Saturn's problem was; she could not think of herself as anything but a Wu." Hotaru shook her head, "Now let me see about healing that hand." As Hotaru healed Usagi's hand Pegasus pulled out a card and glared at it.

"Pegasus, what is wrong?" asked the voice of Sailor Uranus as she approached the group.

Looking up Pegasus sighed, "Just wondering if I should have used this blasted thing even though it disgusts me."

"What Duel Monster card could disgust you?" asked Sailor Neptune looking at the card, "What? It's blank."

"It's a soul card," commented Pegasus.

"Does that do what I think it does?" asked Ami her eyes widening.

"Yes," Pegasus said reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out another card, "here is one of the two I used two years ago."

Ami gulped as she saw Sailor Pluto's face on the card. "Our Sailor Pluto's soul."

"Haven't you tried getting her out?" asked Minako frowning as she noted the hostile expressions of the future Sensei.

"How do you think Shadow Pluto came to be?" frowned Pegasus, "I abandoned many aspects of the old Shadow Games and in doing so gave up a lot of control," Pegasus shook his head and placed the card back in his breast pocket, "Perhaps it is better that way though. The souls trapped in the Items need a teacher not a Master."

"Wait a minute," exploded Sailor Mars, "aren't you going to do something?"

"What do you expect either of us to do?" growled Usagi pulling out a card, "Rei is right and we deserve the truth. Eye of Truth activate!"

The future Sensei took a step back and fell into defensive positions as their counterparts transformed into something obviously not human.

Rei looked down at her body now composed of flame, "I look like that counterpart of mine that was with Kaiyanwang Paradox."

"No, these forms I recognize," commented Pegasus, "You are a female version of Ares the Fire Warrior. Ami is Bestla of Jotuns, Makoto is a Harpy Lady SB, Minako is Dumanis Valkyria and Tuxedo Mask is the Magical Hat."

Ami frowned, "But he wasn't killed. Why did he change?"

"I bet it has something to do with the Shadow Games of the early Moon Kingdom," growled Usagi.

"Perhaps," said Ami as she brought down the visor of the Mercury computer. "At least I can find out what our new forms and abilities do."

"Well looks like Nabiki is not the only Ice Queen anymore," smirked Pegasus.

Ami chuckled, "Jotuns may be the home of the Ice Giants in Norse mythology and Bestla the mother of the whole Pantheon but that does not mean she was their queen."

Sailor Mercury was frowning at whatever her visor was showing her, "My Mercury computer is showing a series of both white and dark magical abilities but it is categorizing them as potentially non-hostile."

"WHAT?" exploded Sailor Mars. "How the hell can that be? They are not even human!"

"Neither are you," scowled Pegasus, "Not since you were supposedly brought back the dead after your battle with Queen Beryl."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Usagi glaring at Sailor Mars. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I DID NOT WANT THIS, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE US! _ANY_ OF US!" In her arms the purple robe glowed and disappeared into a purple mist that swirled around her adding its color to her previously gray uniform. Usagi looked at where the robe had been, "What just happened?"

"That robe was loaded with Paradox's Ki which has fused with your own," said Ranma frowning.

"Not just Ki, Ranma," said Pegasus as he pulled his hair out from in front of his Eye, "There was a wild mixture of magic in that robe as well. Magic that has been added to Usagi's own." Pegasus narrowed his right eye, "Thankfully there was no soul energy in that robe so we do not have to worry about possession such as you saw with the Ring."

"But what does it mean?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity.

Pegasus turned his eye to the twisted remains of the Time Gates Relay, "Paradox is dead but her kingdom and its subjects remain," Pegasus turned back to Usagi his features sad, "The Kaiyanwang is dead. Long live the Queen."

"WHAT?" yelled Usagi, "Are you telling me that on top of being the Queen of the Moon Kingdom I am now the Queen, Kaiyanwang, or whatever is the title of whatever screwed up mess Paradox ruled?"

"Seems that way but I could be and I hope I am wrong," commented Pegasus glancing back at the Time Gates Relay.

Later in Tokyo, Mazaki 'Tea' Anzu was nervously fingering the head of her staff. "Is this what you have had to worry about every time you become a Senshi, Haruka? Wondering if you are really up to the threat?"

"That and fighting the best with what skills we could remember," said Haruka who put her hand on Tea's. "We did not ask to be Sailor Senshi but we take our duty seriously."

"But what is our duty?" asked Michiru. "We saw proof that the Princess could be corrupted. Given what I have seen I can no longer trust Sailor Pluto which leaves us with little idea on what our roles are."

"This staff is not just for looks," Tea said frowning holding up a finger that dripped blood, "The inside edge of this Moon Staff is razor sharp."

"Strange, its curve would make it somewhat limited as a cutting weapon," commented Haruka as vague memories of the Moon Kingdom came to her. Every time she tried to visualize Queen Serenity the Moon Staff Tea had was always there in the picture. Haruka frowned, "Why would the Queen always carry what was clearly some kind of weapon?" she muttered.

"Assuming this actually is the Moon Staff. Remember it is the staff carried by the Magician of Fate," said Tea.

"Is it?" asked Haruka as she pulled out a deck of cards and picked out the Magician of Fate placing it on the table. "The Magician of Fate's staff has a little ball between tips of the moon; this staff does not. Also the moon of Magician of Fate's staff looks greenish gold while the moon of this one and the one we vaguely remember is silver white."

Tea looked at her favorite card and at the staff in her hand. Haruka was right; they were similar in appearance but different in detail. "If this is the Moon Staff then why do I have it and not the Princess?"

Haruka scowled at what had been bothering her all this time. From what admittedly little she had seen, while her heart might have been in the right place, Sailor Moon was a near total bungler and did not seem to fit what little she could recall about the Princess. Tea on the other hand did fit. Like the Princess Tea had made the best of a situation she had no control over. Like the Princess Tea asked the important questions and tried her best to get answers. Like the Princess Tea had strove to go beyond the role others had laid out for her. However everything pointed to Sailor Moon being the reincarnation of the Princess. The Inners may have taken an oath to protect the Princess but the oath of the Outers was different; they were to protect the _kingdom_ as well as the people in it. It was that difference that resulted in her next comment, "Perhaps the Princess would have, if she was ready to rule."

"Are you saying Tea is some form of Vizier?" asked Michiru.

"Makes sense especially if the Queen felt there was a chance that she might die before her daughter was ready to rule," Haruka said. "Someone has to counterbalance those currently advising the Princess as that advice has turned out bad in at least two futures." Haruka then thought to herself, 'Besides for some reason I trust Tea.'

"I think that things have changed enough that however the Moon Kingdom ran itself in the past is meaningless in the here and now," said Tea, "Pegasus said that we would have to become warriors to protect this world. I tried to believe that it would not be soon but after what happened today..," Tea shook her head.

"Tea, mind if we join you?" asked Joey.

"No, go right ahead. I think you can guess what we are talking about."

"What Pegasus said near the end of the aborted Duel Kingdoms contest," sighed Yugi, "About it really being a way to determine warriors for the future."

"That battle at Ranma's school has been on all the stations since it happened. Some have been a little too free with the details," commented Joey paling.

"Yes I've heard. The Sailor Senshi, except for Neptune, Uranus, and Moon, are now like us," Tea then got angry, "Damn it Pegasus why you have us on reserve? If we had been there..."

"Things would have been different," finished a voice. Turning everyone looked at the stern features of Shadow Pluto, "The future for the most part is blind to me but not the past that did and the pasts that did not happen," she said sitting down, "Your immediate presence had a ninety percent chance of alerting my old master and would have actually hindered the battle. Weakened from the battle none of us would be ready for the attacks that undoubtedly would follow. Pegasus was guessing and he guessed right; keeping you in reserve was the best course of action. The future is just too chaotic for the Time Gates to give me anything but the smallest piece of general information on the future. And that is even though I know more about the damn things then Sailor Pluto did 2 years ago or will in 1,000 years."

"So now the battle is over now what, Shadow Pluto?" asked Joey.

"Please call me Shades; Shadow Pluto is way too formal for my tastes. The battle is over but not the war, Joey. Something about the fall of the Moon Kingdom bothered me. The Earth of that other reality had no senshi which means its people were not wiped out by Queen Serenity's reincarnation spell. That was nearly 12,000 years ago a time which closely matches the supposed fall of Atlantis as told by Plato. It is also a time period the Time Gates are blind to, just as they are blind to the creation and use of the Millennium Items some 3,000 years ago. The most obvious explanation is that someone from that other universe has been messing around in this one, but their purpose and goals are unclear," Shadow Pluto leaned forward, "That said my old master has been far too quiet. He will start trying to implement his back up plan before too much longer."

"But where?" asked Yugi.

"Obviously here as well in Nermia," Haruka said grimly, "To succeed Pharaoh 90 needs to cripple if not defeat the only forces that can stop him."

"Which means my friends," growled Tristan.

"Your friends, mine, or anyone else connected with either Duel Monsters or the Sailor Senshi," said Shades. "Worse he can play into those who desire petty things like revenge to gather new allies to replace the ones he lost two years ago," Shades then stood, "Sadly at this time I have little to give you but I need to inform the others on what I do have."

In a mansion elsewhere Seto was frowning as Mayuan looked over his shoulder, "Something wrong?"

"Yes. The Board was messing with my virtual reality computer trying to tap into Pegasus's computer when everything went crazy on Duelist Kingdom," said Seto tapping a screen with his finger, "By every law of physics I know of the feedback should have blew every circuit in the mainframe. But not only is the computer still running but it is running nearly a thousand times faster than it should."

Frowning Mayuan put her hand on the top of the screen, "I thought I felt some. This is now tied to some powerful ShadowRealm energy. Have you checked the computer this tracks?"

"No, but given what you said I need to," Later Seto looked up from the circuit board he was holding in wonder, "The computer's main circuit board is totally melted. There is no way this computer could even be working!"

"Yes, and the energy I felt is not here in this room," Mayuan turned her tail twitching, "Seto, I have a very bad feeling about this. Could the island off Duelist Kingdom be tied to this virtual world you were working on?"

"It might."

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranma frowned, "You think moving the Relay to Sazan is a good idea?"

"Good idea? No, Ranma, it is a horrorable idea but the thing is the only alternatives I can come up with are worse. Don't dare close the thing for fear Paradox left another zinger behind, could not very well leave it where it was or bring it here to the Castle or Duelist Kingdom, and so we ship the thing off to Sazan with a group of UN troops to guard the damn thing." Pegasas then scowled at the now ringing phone, "Now what?"

Picking up the phone Pegasus said, "Hello? Kaibi-boy, and what do I own the pleasure of your call?" asked Pegasus in his usual flippant manner. Pegasus then frowned and got serious again, "I see. Seto, I want you to send me every piece of information you have on your virtual world. If it is the basis for that island next to Duelist Kingdom I want to know what kind of problems we could be facing. No, listen to me, Kaibi Seto; that island was created as the result of a Shadow Game becoming a Shadow Match. In all odds it has elements of both, which is why I wanted to leave it alone until we stabilized our other problems but now I find out it is related to some Duel Monsters inspired sword and sorcery virtual reality program we need to over there and find out what is going on. Sword and sorcery stories usually involve efforts to prevent the end of-take over the kingdom, world, and-or universe themes. Considering all are related to the Shadow Games in some way getting over there and seeing what is up is our main goal and if it is a threat to the outside world taking it down. Now if you excuse me, Seto, I need to make some calls."

Pegasus then dialed a number and waited, "Hello, United Nations? This is Maxamillon Pegasus of the League of Otherworlds. I need an emergency joint session. Yes, there is a very good chance this is _that_ serious."

Several hours later found Ranma talking with what in his birth world had been the core of the NWC and Sailor Saturn. "Right now that is all we have but given Pegs's reaction I say we need to plan on dealing with that Island."

"Why not have everybody meet together?" asked Ukyo.

"Pegs figures part of the reason things went south the last two times is we didn't have enough plans. If we, the duelists, and the Sailor Senshi each come up with our own plans then we will have back ideas ready if one of them falls through. We will meet in Mia's Castle so we know what the different plans are; but right now, we work on them separately."

Ke Lun nodded her head, "Wise plan, Ranma. Until we actually set foot on that Island we will have only a fragmentary idea what we will be facing. We need flexible and yet different methods of how to deal with this situation."

"Yep, the stuff Seto sent Pegs shows what Pegs says is a typical save the kingdom from somebody trying to conquer it scenario. Problem is that the Bakuchioh King was seen being rowed to the other Island by a ShadowBeing from that island. Pegs didn't think much of it at the time because everything pointed to the Bakuchioh King being _invited_ by the ShadowBeing to come to the Island."

"Why in the world would they want someone like that?" asked Akane.

"Pegs said that in some computer games the computer has access to things the players don't so as to make it difficult for the players. In some games it is so bad that it is often said the computer 'cheats'. Perhaps they felt that someone like the Bakuchioh King was just what they needed."

"If they wanted a cheater why not that Bandit Keith creep?" asked Mai.

"Because Bandit Keith himself didn't duel. For all his failings the Bakuchioh King did directly involve himself in duels," Ranma then frowned, "And unlike all the others _he_ remained on Duelist Kingdom Island. Even if they had wanted somebody else there was nobody else to get in a short period of time."

"What about the Big Kahuna?" asked Mai.

"Given the mess that went down yesterday I doubt Pineapple for brains will have time to worry where we went to. Only hope the others have as little problem with their schools," Ramna pulled out some folders, "Pegs made copies of the data Seto gave him. At least we will not be totally blind."

"Blind. The Time Gates are totally BLIND to what is going on that Island," vented Setsuna.

"How is that different from what you did to us?" muttered Neo-Queen Serenity.

Setsuna sighed, "You are right. My pastself's actions are the main reason this world is such a screwed up mess. Shadow Pluto or Shades as she tends to call herself is far more free with what she can gleam then I ever was."

"That is why I trust you about as far as I can throw this temple," fumed Rei as she shoved the doors open her hands causing them to singe. "Figures Sailor Mars would bring you here. It is where _we_ meet."

"Rei, calm down," said a familiar voice.

"Wiseman," said Neo-Queen Serenity in a toneless voice, "they invited you didn't they."

"No, _I_ invited him, Neo-Queen Serenity," said Usagi stepping into the room glaring at her futureself. "Right now I trust Wiseman's judgment more than yours or your Pluto's for that matter," Usagi said as she placed her deck into something on her left wrist.

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned as Sailor Venus spoke up, "But she is you. She is your future.'

Usagi scowled, "No, she is not. Not anymore than Kaiyanwang Paradox is my future."

"Kaiyanwang Paradox is not my future either and perhaps not even me continuing to be Neo-Queen Serenity."

"WHAT?" exploded the Sailor Senshi of the future as Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She is right," said Wiseman pulling up a pair of golden scales from under his robes, "None of these items have ever known a Shadow Match only the accursed Shadow Games. That coupled with your genuine desire to change has prevented me or the Black Moon Family from doing anything with them."

"But we are fast learners, Mother," said Black Lady nudging Wiseman out of the way as she gestured her throat where the Millennium Torque was. "Once we get things cleaned up here, there will be change in your time with or without your help."

"Black Lady, when are you going to get it through your head my Mother is not the power crazed egomaniac your Wiseman portrayed her as," snapped Chubi-Usa as she ran up to her counterpart her friend Nephi frowning.

"_Your_ Mother not mine," responded Black Lady.

Chubi-Usa opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Her expression changed to one of dismay and she looked at Nephi. Nephi frowned clearly troubled by Black Lady's retort. "Your world may be different from mine but despite her flaws Neo-Queen Serenity would never knowingly hurt an innocent. Sadly she can be manipulated into it," Nephi finished glaring at Sailor Pluto.

"What is wrong with you?" exploded Sailor Mars, "Why are you acting like Neo-Queen Serenity is some sort of monster?"

"THIS is why," snapped Usagi, "Mystical Elf in defense mode," The Senshi of the future took a step back as a blue skinned blond haired Elf appeared chanting. "Mystical Elf, what is the purpose of the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou?"

The being stopped chanting and opened her eyes and Neo-Queen Serenity looked down in shame. There was no hate or malice in those eyes but there was no love or even will in them either. "They are for the Shadow Games, Princess; but there are three not just two items. The Ginzuishou for all that is connected to Yang, the Jakokusuishou for all that is connected to Yin, and the Ningen no Zou for both and to keep the other two in balance," she said.

"How do you emotionally feel?" asked Usagi angrily.

"Princess, I do not understand the question," frowned the Mystical Elf, "Yet I feel that I should. I..," the Mystical Elf suddenly brought her hands to her head and screamed falling to her knees. "What? Where?" she asked as both hands went to the floor. She then stared at one hand and raised it like she had never seen it before. "What has happened to me?"

Usagi rushed up and lifted the Mystical Elf off the floor, "It's alright. I'm here."

The Mystical Elf turned her eyes now full of both awareness and fear. "Princess Serenity?"

"Please call me Usagi. You are?"

"I am Deimas, a childhood friend of the daughter of Sailor Mars," said the Mystical Elf.

"Dei?" asked Rei as fragmentary memories came to her.

Deimas looked over at Rei and blinked, "Spitfire?"

"Dei, my temper is not that bad!" yelled Rei the flames surrounding her body.

"What happened to you? To all of you?"

"Same thing that happened to you but from a different cause," said Usagi.

"Well this meeting it going better than I had feared. You are not trying to bash in each other's brains. That is a start," said a familiar voice.

"That sounds like Sailor Pluto but the tone is all wrong," said Sailor Venus.

"Of course the tone is all wrong. Just because we are twins doesn't mean we have the same personality," said the voice's owner as it entered from another door in the shrine. The Sailor Senshi stared at the demon that walked in. "Didn't she tell you about me? I'm Satan."

"Satan? Isn't that the name of the Christian being of Evil?" asked Sailor Jupiter frowning.

"Humans do tend to do that. They label evil those things that do not fit their views of the world," said Satan as she narrowed her eyes. "Setsuna, you haven't told them anything, have you?"

"No, nothing about you or my transformation," said Setsuna who got real interested in the floor.

"I wish I could say I am surprised but you always did like to lord over others because you had information they did not. I on the other hand always viewed Moral Humans as our equals and gave them what I could as fast as I could. Neither on its own is good. I learned my way was flawed with Sodom and Gomorrah; I gave them too much too quickly and they used their knowledge to destroy themselves. I trust this fiasco has taught you that your way doesn't work either."

"Yes, but what information should I give and what should I keep to myself?"

"In this case they need all of it. Including the fact you can barely operate those blasted Time Gates of yours. Worse about 3,000 years ago something happened that hampered my access to this world; something that originally had aspects of the Moon Kingdom all about it. Face it, sis, you are being used. You and the Sailor Senshi."

"Used? By who?"

"Earth had no Senshi which means when the flawed reincarnation spell was cast their people did not die," said Shades, "But why after all this time? Certainly a new government has been set up so why would they want to bring back a Princess that in all reason they don't need?"

Satan smiled as Ami's eyes got wide, "I think your friend has figured it out."

"They wouldn't. They would do everything to make us think this universe was the one we belong to so we wouldn't even know to return!"

"Yes. Sadly my own efforts to try and learn how to use the Time Gates were a disaster. Not only did they throw me some 30,000 years before I was even born but they threw me to this universe," Satan then scowled, "then about 3,000 years ago the Millennium items showed up hampering what little I was doing and 200 years ago it just became too dangerous to let the mortal humans have access to magic on top of the technology they had. Then two years ago when I saw evidence of the Moon Kingdom, Pluto shut off my attempts to talk to her."

"You don't have the best reputation in the world, sis," snapped Setsuna.

"Or course I don't. You think for a moment that those whose power was threatened by my ideas would paint a rosy picture of me?" scowled Satan.

"Look we can sort this out later," said Neo-Queen Serenity, "Right now we need to listen if we are going to be any use in helping this world."

"Help? Mother with all respect even in my timeline your grasp of your ShadowRealm powers was a joke," said Chubi-Usa frowning. Gesturing to Usagi she continued, "Even unskilled as she is she can do more that you can and you supposedly have 1,000 years more experience using your powers."

"This might sound strange coming from me," said Wiseman, "but you are both right in a way. She might be able to help because she should have 1,000 years more experience accessing her powers. Note I said _accessing_ not _using_ because all her use knowledge is out the window. Besides," Wiseman continued folding his arms, "given how much we really trust each other this will allow us to keep an eye on each other."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," said Ami coldly eying the future Sailor Mercury, "Though I don't consider them enemies but Wiseman does have a point."

"Ok let's get this meeting started I have a feeling this is going to be a long night," sighed Neo-Queen Serenity

"While you have your meeting there is one thing I must check out," frowned Satan. "There is a story in this reality of three Sanjiyan Unkara who not only believed in their manufactured divinity but had taken their delusions to the next level and believed they were no less than the Supreme Creators of this universe. Two of the people Ranko has met have the same names as two of these mentally unstable Sanjiyan Unkara, they are both long lived, and the daughter of one has partial Sanjiyan Unkara Ki. It may be a fluke but it's best to check to be sure."

~*~*RS*~*~

"No wonder my futureself modified her Castle. In its natural state it is down right creepy," remarked Ryoko.

Ayka nodded. "It does have an air of foreboding about it."

"With good reason, Ayka," said Ryoko somberly.

"You have never been this formal especially with me," said Ayka nervously.

"In Lady Jurai's history we were so busy trying to outdo each other trying to get Tenchi that we got blind sighted by the Sailor Senshi. The King of Jurai has two wives why can't the heir to the throne?"

Ayka frowned which resulted Ryoko rolling her eyes, "Princess, I know that we both would prefer to have Tenchi for ourselves but think about it. Part of the reason Lady Jurai did what she did was because her father had set up an arranged marriage with Tenchi as part of some alliance and yet had not done anything to stop the Sailor Senchi. At least you would be sharing him with someone you know rather than a total stranger and we upset your daddy's plans. Or do you prefer to be a chess piece on his board of politics?"

Ryoko smiled as Ayka scowled, 'Good to know I can still press your buttons, Princess. The fact of the matter is if we keep this up we could both loose Tenchi and I would rather have half a cake then none at all.' Ryoko then frowned herself, "Back to the topic at hand though. The reason the Castle feels so foreboding is that it is connected to a domain where human souls are trapped."

"Since Earth is colony world 0315 that means these are the souls of Jurian decedents," said Ayka her face reddening with anger.

"Don't worry, from what I have been able to pick up the same man who owns the Island down there, Pegasus Maximillion, has been working to free the souls that have been trapped in what are called the Millennium Items," said Ryoko as she used her mental link with Ryo-Ohki to go over the information she has downloaded from the other Castle, "What worries me is my futureself found a great many similarities between their power, the power of the Moon Kingdom, and the Sanjiyan Unkara. What the hell?"

"Find something?"

"The Sanjiyan Unkara are also known as the Seima," said Ryoko paling.

"The Seima? But that is the race that Tsunami is part of. They lived on the mythical planet Sazan."

"No myth, Princess. According to the file Ryo-Ohki just opened planet Sazan exists in an alternate dimension and is in fact a parallel to ...Earth?"

Ayka slowly sat down in a chair, "Earth is Sazan? What have I done?"

"Princess?"

"When Choukai spoke of Sazan I assumed it was just a place that used that name not the actual planet Sazan. I opened fire at you on the most holy planet there is in all of Juraian religion! I'll be lucky if my father only disowns me!" Ayka said hysterically.

Ryoko slapped the princess on both cheeks, "Calm down, Princess. I said Earth was a _parallel_ to Sazan not that Earth _was_ Sazan. Besides as I remember it Ranko seemed more ticked off at your half brother than you."

"I guess the shock..."

"Of finding out what would happen in one future and then this on top of that? Yes I guess it has been much," said Ryoko as she sat down looking at the monitor images of files scattered over it. "This Castle was created here and yet I feel like I _belong_ here and that fact really frightens me."

"I have one better that will really shake your views to the core," said a voice, "though I am pleased that my sister and I are not the only half-bloods running around."

"Who is that?" asked Akya.

"I believe you were told you about me," said the voice as its owner stepped out of the shadows. "I am the half Sanjiyan Unkara half human known as Satan," Satan then frowned, "I am hopping it is just a wild coincidence."

"You said half-blood," said Ryoko narrowing her eyes.

"Come now, Ryoko is it? Ranma told you about what he saw in your Ki. I can see it more clearly then he could and he was right about the Sanjiyan Unkara half. But even I have no idea on what the other half is."

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Ayka angrily glaring as Ryoko.

"Ranma said my Ki looked _like_ Sanjiyan Unkara Ki. He didn't say it _was_ Sanjiyan Unkara. Besides, Princess, now that we both know that the Sanjiyan Unkara are the Seima wouldn't you say that keeping that I am half Sanjiyan Unkara quiet would be best for all concerned?"

"My dear Ryoko, they will find out and soon. In fact I am surprised that have a dozen Creatures of Darkness have not show up to see if Ryoko is a Sanjiyan Unkara and what her power level is. Few are as good at reading Ki as Ranma is and fewer yet are at my skill level so they would at best miss the totally alien aspect of her Ki and think she was pure blood. In the open world that has been created you will not be able to hide what you are," Satan shrugged, "You just have to downplay the divinity garbage our relations used to feed our moral kin. It tends to go badly especially if you start believing in it yourself. That brings me to the three delusional Sanjiyan Unkara who I am hoping are not here."

"What delusional Sanjiyan Unkara are you talking about?" asked Akya.

"They were legends when I arrived on Earth some 40,000 years ago. Despite all our power we are in the end still human which means we still have some human frailties. Given our effectively immortal lifespans the possibility of mental illness was always a worry. So news that three Sanjiyan Unkara sisters had flipped out and believed that they were not just deities but the Supreme Creators of this entire universe didn't surprise me. Neither did the stories that they had left Earth to travel among the stars some 30,000 years earlier. What _did_ worry me is if any of those three ever came back to Earth and that was before Parvati's fiancé showed that under the right conditions one insane Sanjiyan Unkara could wipe out an entire tribe. Now things are much worse as it appears all the Earth tribes are in shambles. We have no way of dealing with Tokami, Tsunami, or Washu much less all three."

Ryoko and Ayka both looked at each other. "Princess, I think it is high time we had a little talk with your goddess and my mother while we are at it."

Several minutes later Washu was frowning as she read a readout on her computer while Sasami looked on. "DNA analysis complete. Racial match confirmed with 99 percent certainty. Genetic comparison indicates 99 percent that the two subjects are sisters," chirped the computer. Washu waved and her computer disappeared, "All this time wondering who I was, what race I belonged to, and priding myself on my scientific genius," Washu turned to the girl her eyes filled with anger, "Tsunami, did you know?"

"No, Washu, I did not. In fact before being the goddess for my people, I remember nothing," Sasami said in a much deeper voice.

Washu nodded frowning as her eyes softened turning her attention to Satan, "You mentioned a third name: Tokami. Do the legends say anything about her?"

"No more than they said about you or Tsunami," said Satan, "Pendragon is the only other Sanjiyan Unkara who had the kind of amnesia you two have. Something traumatic happened to make her forget and something related to that event made her remember. Right now neither of you are a threat but I will have to tell the League what I know. Just because you two are relatively harmless doesn't mean Tokami is," at which point Satan just vanished from sight.

Washu stood, "If anybody wants me I will be out on the ring of the Castle. I need to think."

When Washu got to the ring she sat down and started to cry. "Washi-chan, Mom, what's wrong," said Ryoko's voice from behind her.

Washu turned tears still running down her face, "I prided my self on my scientific and technological genius but now I have to ask myself how much of it is _real_ and not the product of Sanjiyan Unkara magic."

Ryoko shook her head, "That just does not make sense. Certainly you of all people can tell the difference between magic and technology."

"I did a little research after our encounter with Ranma and his friends. I discovered two Laws postulated by science fiction writers: Clarke's Law and Niven's Law. Clarke's Law says 'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic' while Niven's Law says 'Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology'. Don't you see? If my magic was advanced enough it would appear to be technology even if was not."

Ryoko frowned, "Perhaps in the end there is no real difference between magic and science if they can become indistinguishable from each other."

"Science is not technology, Ryoko-chan. They are often confused but they are not the same thing. Science is a way of looking at the world. You observe something, form a theory on why it works, test the theory, and refine or reject the theory."

"And repeatable magic does not fit into science how?" asked Ryoko.

Washu opened her mouth to respond but stopped as her eyes widened, "There is no reason it would not fit. Science would be applicable to magic if it was repeatable on demand."

"My futureself even had a name for it: Thaumatology. Mom, perhaps that is why her stuff seems so advanced," Ryoko said narrowing her eyes, "It is based not only on science we know of but Thaumatology as well. Good thing I had Ryo-Ohki copy the files and bring them here," Ryoko then smiled as the old fire came back into her mother's eyes.

"Let's start studying those files," Washu smiled.

Meanwhile the Sailor Senshi meeting had degenerated into a shouting match. "Don't you baka get it?" growled Usagi in Sailor Mars's face, "Wiseman is a reaction to Crystal Tokyo," Usagi continued pointing at their Wiseman, "No one person is destined to be Wiseman but if there is a Crystal Tokyo there has to be a Wiseman. If not Kaiba Mokuabu, or Yugi, or someone else. Blast it, there is even a future where Saotome Ranma is Wiseman and his wife Saotome Akane is the keeper of the Time Gates. I don't even want to think how _that_ messed up future happened."

"Mars, she is right," said Neo-Queen Serenity looking down tears coming out of her eyes.

"How is she right?" asked Wiseman.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked up the tears now flowing more freely, "Damn it, Wiseman. You want me to say it? Fine, I royally screwed up. I was an idealistic idiot who thought she could make the world a better place by removing everyone's evil. How the hell was I supposed to know it really meant turning everyone into the equivalent of Pegasus's ShadowBeings," Neo-Queen Serenity then pulled out the Ginzuishou, "because this blasted thing is nothing more than a super powered Millennium Item. There are 300 _billion_ human souls in this damn thing. My kingdom is based on lies, falsehoods, and deceptions. Crystal Tokyo is a sham and a fraud, and I have no clue on how to fix it."

"Good thing we decided to come here. Looks like your two groups are nearly ready to start taking each other apart," Liltha said clicking her tongue as she stepped in Panik shaking his head as he followed her. Liltha chuckled pulling a card from her robes as the Sailor Senshi got into defensive postures, "Given what my counterpart did in your world I was expecting that kind of reaction."

"They don't know," sighed Neo-Queen Serenity, "there really wasn't time to explain everything. Besides you cannot even remember anything she did. You are not her."

Liltha frowned, "At the time we last talked that was true. However since then I have remembered things about the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Vague disjointed things that make no sense. You and your friends wielding six of the Millennium Items fighting the Sailor Senshi, Pegasus dressed up much like Wiseman, and the Castle of Dark Illusions handing like a Sword of Damocles with the _Earth_ viewable behind it. I considered having Shadi go through my head and tap those memories for better detail but decided that if I revealed those fragments we might get something more useful," Liltha smiled, "and less one sided."

Usagi blinked, "Pegasus with a white beard in a tattered robe, a blank card in his hand, the mother of Sailor Mars charging him, a beam shoots out, and she falls down her image now on the card. Rei pulls something from the soulless shell and becomes Sailor Mars," Usagi turned her eyes widening, "Behind Pegasus is me wearing the Millennium Puzzle saying something about stopping the formation of Crystal Tokyo before it can even begin."

"Ami yelling for Pegasus pull out another card and him saying he can only soul card one of each Sailor Senshi type," Rei said her eyes taking a far away look just before they closed as she shook her head, "It is like trying to grab water."

"Hotaru yelling that the Sailor Sensei's powers are ShadowRealm based as her glaive and that of Sailor Saturn hit each other," said Liltha who then shook her own head, "More than I had before but still does not fit together. Though given what happened to Bakura I think I have an idea how Queen Metallia fitted into the whole mess."

"A spirit that wanted the old Shadow Games back and was willing to go to any lengths to see that goal," frowned Neo-Queen Serenity nodding. "The Mystical Elf I brought out seemed disgusted with how we used out powers,"

"You have been accessing your ShadowRealm abilities too?" asked Usagi.

"Only on a very minor level," grumbled Neo-Queen Serenity, "It's not like I have had a lot of time to really practice," Neo-Queen Serenity then gave a wry chuckle glancing at Liltha, "Even if you had something of your old personality I would _still_ trust you more then our Sailor Pluto."

"Ok, Neo-Queen Serenity just what is going on?" asked Sailor Mercury, "This Shadowbeing has memories of how the Moon kingdom fell but you said even if she had her old personality you would still trust her over Pluto. Who is she?"

"Another survivor of the Moon Kingdom's fall," chuckled Liltha, "Before I was Liltha, I was Queen Beryl."

"QUEEN BERYL?" exploded the future Sailor Senshi as they looked between Neo-Queen Serenity and Liltha.

Liltha held up her hand, "Operative word there is _was_. I have at best only bits and pieces of her memories and from my one encounter with one of her Shitennou none of her personality. Queen Beryl is dead; all I happened to be is her reincarnation."

"But she said she would trust you even if you still were Queen Beryl!" stammered Sailor Venus.

"Because I have seen just how far Pluto was willing to go to ensure Crystal Tokyo and what it really is," Neo-Queen Serenity then glared at Wiseman, "but that does not excuse your back up plan Wiseman. As much of a mess I have made, where there is life there is hope. Your insane back up plan of killing everyone would have eliminated any hope and from what we have learned about time changed _nothing_."

"At least I went in knowing what my actions could finally result in," snapped Wiseman, "your mother used that blasted rock you carry around without having slightest clue on what the results would be, and those results were 300 _billion_ dead. The human populations of eight entire planets wiped out. Even if I had succeeded it would have been a drop in the bucket compared to the wholesale slaughter your brain dead mother Queen Serenity did!" Wiseman then deflated a bit, "but given what I now know about the Jakokusuishou I have to say thanks for at least trying to stop me from doing something even more idiotic than Crystal Tokyo."

"Speaking of the Jakokusuishou, catch," Usagi said tossing something to Wiseman.

Wiseman looked down at the object he had caught and then back up, "But why?"

Usagi gestured to Deimas, "She said the Ginzuishou is for all that is connected to Yang while the Jakokusuishou is for all that is connected to Yin with the Ningen no Zou to balance them. What ever the Millennium Items are they are not part of the Moon Kingdom while both the Jakokusuishou and Ningen no Zou are. If you and this possible future of me are going to clean up your world you need both. Besides given what I have seen of my possible futures I am going to have enough problems with learning the Ginzuishou without worrying about a Jakokusuishou from 1,000 years as well."

"Good point," nodded Wiseman as his hand went to his chin, "and your memories _do_ make sense in a nasty way. It is not too hard to believe there was a timeline where the girls who were supposed to be the Sailor Senshi obtained the Millennium Items instead."

"Millennium Queen," said Setsuna her eyes widening, "The other Usagi called herself the Millennium Queen and said they had come back to stop the nightmare future of Crystal Tokyo."

"The reference Paradox made to Wiseman Ranma and the image we saw of Akane as the new Mistress of Time," said Setsuna pinching the bridge of her nose, "Now I finally understand what the hell my counterpart was thinking when she killed Ranma and Akane. His pupils must have used his knowledge of the Moon Kingdom to try and stop Crystal Tokyo at its source and accidentally caused the very thing they were trying to prevent. I am really starting to hate this."

"Not so fun being a pawn your own chessboard is it, Setsuna?" asked Usagi her voice getting harsh again, "A good part of this mess is your fault!"

"No, Usagi, that is where you are wrong," said Wiseman earning him shocked expressions from Usagi and Neo-Queen Serenity, "Setsuna does share part of the blame but the majority of the blame for this whole mess must be shared equally by her mother and yours. They both did things that made Genma as his worse look like a freaking genius and left all of us to pick up the pieces," Wiseman removed his hood revealing the features of an older Kaibi Mokuba and looked at Neo-Queen Serenity. "For good or ill we _need_ each other, if only to counterbalance each other's excesses," Wiseman shook his finger, "Don't think our road is any easier than yours. We have nearly one thousand years of belief to reshape. But before we can clean up our world we have to see what we can do to clean up the mess our actions may have caused in this one."

"Our actions," frowned Emerald, "what do you mean _our_ actions?"

"All of us, Emerald," glared Wiseman, "If Nitwit-Queen Simpleton can admit she screwed up so can I. She is right as my back up plan _was_ stupid but it was from a man who thought there were no alternatives. I also was focusing all my anger and hate at the wrong Sailor Senshi," Wiseman finished his eyes blazing with anger and hate as he looked at Setsuna.

"If it helps, Wiseman, I don't really know if I can trust her either," said Neo-Queen Serenity giving Setsuna a glare of her own, "but if we want to get back to _our_ future and not somebody else's we have to."

"Finally!" Usagi said, "You can come in now. I don't think they are still up on bashing in each other heads in."

"Who are you… oh crap," said Neo-Queen Serenity as Neptune, Uranus, Hortaru, and a girl she had never seen before walked in.

"The Moon Staff? How the hell did you get the Moon Staff? That is supposed to belong to the Princess!" snapped Setsuna as she raised her Time Staff.

"Pluto, do anything stupid and Pegasus will have a matching set," said Usagi as she pulled out a blank card.

"That's a—"

"Soul card? Yes it is, and I am quite willing to use it," Usagi said narrowing her eyes. Setsuna gulped and backed off, "Before we came here Uranus and Neptune told me about the Moon Staff and I thought being a Senshi Hotaru should hear this as well."

"Moon Staff, what the blazes is the Moon Staff?" growled Neo-Queen Serenity as she turned and grabbed Setsuna, "What the hell have you been hiding this time?"

"From what Uranus and Neptune say it was something Queen Serenity carried with her all the time. It seems to be some sort of weapon as well in addition to being part of her royal regalia," Usagi said as she put the blank card away, "they figure Tea has it instead of me is because she is something like a Vizier."

"Usagi, I enough complications being a human ShadowBeing," said Tea. "How do you expect me to be a Vizier of a kingdom I never have even seen?"

"I don't," said Usagi, "what I do expect is for you to help me come up with something better than Crystal Tokyo."

"Mistress Usagi," said a raspy voice, "I found it," Everyone looked as a knight in black armor walked in.

"Excellent, Gearfried, give it to Tea."

Tea frowned as the knight walked over and placed a small stone in Tea's hand, "Usagi, what is this?"

"The Jakokusuishou of this timeline and time period," remarked smiling as the jaw of nearly everyone in the room dropped.

"Ok, you give me back mine and give Tea the one that belongs in the here and now," said Wiseman scratching his head, "what am I missing here?"

"You want someone able to stop you if you start turning out like either of the futures we've seen!" exclaimed Black Lady.

"Not that extreme, but given the level of power we have seen there is no way I am adding to it," Usagi said, "Besides if as Pegasus hinted I have become the ruler of whatever Paradox ruled I want that power divided into a Triumvirate with each part having one of the three Moon Kingdom's most powerful magical artifacts."

Wiseman snapped his fingers, "I get it. Pegasus and his League hold the Ningen no Zou, you have the Ginzuishou, and now Tea has the Jakokusuishou. No one person or single group possesses all the power of the Moon Kingdom."

"But why?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Why divide my power or why Tea?" asked Usagi, "For the first I had both in my possession for only a little while and realized the power didn't simply double. There is the temptation to fix what you see as wrong in the world and well with Crystal Tokyo as an example there was no way I was going to hold on to power greater than was needed to create that. As for why Tea, a person I had not even met, that is more to do with events on Duelist Kingdom than anything else. The ShadowRealm mixed with Saturn's power gave her the Moon Staff for a reason and in Nephi's future she was Mistress Millennium. Right now the Outers trust her more than me and when I say Outers I am including Shades in that. Before you ask yes I know she was Mistress 9 and what her goal originally was."

"SAY WHAT?" exploded the future Senshi as Shades assumed her Mistress 9 form again.

"Great, just great," grumbled Rei, "here we are having a meeting on the future, and these people have not even been brought to the present. Tell me, your Air-headedness, have you actually remembered to tell them anything about what is going on here?" she finished addressing Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Doesn't matter as I can create a Time Gates viewing relay and both of you can see key events for yourselves," said Shades, "Let's start with how Pluto and I got shoved into the ShadowRealm and work up to now."

~*~*RS*~*~


	14. Chap 14 Virtual Certainty

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chap 14 - Virtual Certainty

As the next day sun rose to the noon day position over Duelist Kingdom a pirate ship sailed toward its neighboring island. On its decks where the duelists and martial artists while in Mai's Castle hovering over Duelist Kingdom proper stood both Sailor Senshi groups and Tenchi's friends and family.

"That is the main port city," said Seto looking through an Ancient Telescope.

"Pegs, I know you told Tenchi's group and both Sailor Senshi groups to stay behind reserve in case something major went wrong and so they could use the time to learn their powers but that is not the main reason you had them stay behind is it?" asked Ranma.

"No, Ranma, it isn't. We need people with skill on this and despite her effort to learn Usagi is only a beginner. She did realize that just in case Washu and Tsunami wake up we needed something with enough raw firepower to give two insane older than anybody else we know Triclops a major smack down."

"It also allows Tenchi's group to learn more about the Sailor Senshi and Pluto," said Genma.

Pegasus smiled, "It also keeps us from worrying about three groups of potential loose cannons who could wind up going off at each other while we look around."

"So why the pirate ship?" asked Yugi.

"I didn't want to find out the hard way if that island effected normal technology."

"That castle at the top of the mountain is not part of my original program," commented Seto frowning, "never seen a castle like that before though it does remind me of that Fortress in the American movie Superman."

Pegasus promptly paled, "You mean the one made of crystal?"

"Yes, matter of fact that is what that thing looks like: a castle made entirely of crystal."

Pegasus quickly activated his own Ancient Telescope and handed it to Ranma, "It that what I fear it is?"

Looking through the Ancient Telescope Ranma nodded, "Afraid so, Pegs. It looks very similar to the one in the background of the future Paradox showed," Ranma then closed the Ancient Telescope causing it to return to its card state, "So that blasted thing is either of the Moon Kingdom's past or the future of Crystal Tokyo. The ShadowRealm Ki is so overwhelming I can't pick out the Crystal Palace's Ki."

Pegasus pulled out a card and handed it to Ranma who blinked at it, "Shining Palace? Pegs, this is it, the castle on the mountain top and in the future of Crystal Tokyo."

Pegasus frowned, "If there was any remaining doubt this ends it; like my Toon World this is also one of a kind. Shining Palace was actually based one of the original stone tablets that made up the original Shadow Games meaning this card's image is at least 3,000 years old."

"You mean the original Earthly Shadow Games right, Uncle?" asked Hotura.

"Point made. For all we know about them the Time Gates themselves may be ShadowRealm constructs like this ship or that island."

"If they are, Pegs, they are constructs that have lasted well over 12,000 years. That alone says something."

"Speaking of alone looks like we are not the only one here. That looks like Kuno's boat at the dock."

Seto frowned as he moved his Ancient Telescope in that direction, "Well it sure is not part of my program. The ships here are supposed to be sailing ships of 200 to 300 years ago and that is way too modern."

As the ship pulled up to the dock a flapping sound was heard and a Hyozanryu landed his head bowed as he addressed Seto, "Forgive me, Master, I have failed in the duty you assigned to me. Your brother Mokabu has been kidnapped by ShadowBeings who claimed to be servants to Kaiba Noah and the Big 5. Though it seems you already know this as you are approaching the island he was taken to. You therefore must be aware that your brother has used your back up plan to escape their hold."

"Kaiba Noah? As far as I know there is no Kaiba Noah," snapped Seto. "I am getting tired of my brother being used like a pawn," Seto then smiled, "but he foiled their plans. Good. I knew the deck I gave him would not work anywhere but where there was a lot of ShadowRealm Ki but I did not expect it to be put the test so soon."

"Kaibi-boy, just how would your brother be running around with a deck filled with ShadowRealm Ki?" asked Pegasus.

"Same reason Panik's deck is also infused with it," chuckled Steelfeather as Mayuan's tail wrapped around Seto's waist. Steelfeather then frowned, "but the people responsible for this mess are going to hope there is a nice deep hole for them to hide in and they better pray Seto finds them before I do."

"Wonder how Mokabu is doing?" asked Ranma looking at the island.

~*~*RS*~*~

"Master Mokuba?" asked the Mystical Elf.

"Just Mokuba, please."

The Mystical Elf frowned, "That is very informal. But then the energy in your deck is that of your brother and his deck sensei rather than your own."

"Perhaps it is because that my brother doesn't have a Millennium Item."

"Perhaps not now but at one time he did possibly in a previous life. The energy is faint but it is unmistakable. He at one time held the Millennium Rod and used it on more than one occasion."

Mokuba turned and faced the ShadowBeing, "Do you know how?"

"In the ancient way, what you call the Shadow Games."

'It must have been in a previous life,' thought Mokuba, "The Shadow Games are gone."

"No, they are here on this island," said the Mystical Elf.

"If the Big 5 and this Kaiba Noah person are crazy enough to mess with the old Shadow Games I will need another identity and a way to warn my brother," Mokuba narrowed his eyes an idea forming in his head, "Can we use the Shadow Matches?"

"Yes, there will be no problem in using the Shadow Matches. In fact it will make things much easier," the Mystical Elf then frowned, "I do not like it here. This artificial place has a machine aspect."

"Machine aspect?" asked Mokuba.

"Machine type ShadowBeings do not have emotions and neither does what ever created this," said the Mystical Elf gesturing to the surrounding area.

Mokuba nodded, 'A computer would fit that description.' Mokuba thought. Looking around Mokuba realized that he was not in the easiest place to find. If his brother had followed the pattern for RPG games there would be towns where one could get information, supplies, and lodging making one of them the ideal place for him to go. Of course the pattern was also you tended to need money in such places and the best way to get that was to go and pound on a few monsters lurking around. Mokuba rubbed his head that would've been fine if they were mindless computer images but if they were like this Mystical Elf..., he would just have to play it by ear. Well time to go and find a monster.

~*~*RS*~*~

Seto was looking at a map he had while Pegasus read a poster out loud, "Madame Butterfly will meet all challengers for the rare Niwitori card."

"That is not right," said Seto, "the contest for the Niwitori card is supposed to be further inland near a desert and this Madame Butterfly is not part of the program at all."

"At least your brother got away but what I don't understand is how," commented Ranma, "Panik uses the ShadowRealm Ki he picks up from Lilitha to activate his deck but your brother has had not opportunities to pick up Ki that way."

"You don't have to be as intimate as Panik and Lilitha are to pick up enough to do what Panik does," smiled Mayuan as she looked at Steelfeather.

"Don't worry, pig-tailed girl, I the Blue Thunder will…" **WHAM** everybody watched as Kuno fell to the group muttering something about all the pretty birdies.

"Get a club to the head," said a woman matching the image on the poster as she spun a club around, "when you stated that this island held the secret to defeating the evil sorcerer I decided to sneak on board for fear you'd do something else stupid."

"Kodochi," laughed Steelfeather as she hugged the masked woman, "good to know you are looking out for us."

"Given what happened with those stupid wards he got I had to do something."

"The only thing you will do is fall," said a voice. Looking over at the source of the voice everyone saw a group of five Duel Monsters. At the front of the group was a ShadowBeing dressed up in a trenchcoat and hat making it hard to determine what he was. Just behind him to the right was Deep Sea Warrior his fins looking almost like some space age business suit, while to the left was Judge Man looking intimidating with his club. Behind and to the left of Judge Man was Machine Sergeant looking very much like a soldier in dress uniform with his stylized outfit while behind and to the right of Deep Sea Warrior stood Nightmare Penguin looking slightly silly in his suit with bow tie and top hat.

"What a weird group of ShadowBeings," said Joey.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and then widened them, "More than that, the Ki I am seeing is like that of Mai, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. It's only a guess but I would say they are humans given the form and powers of ShadowBeings."

The Nightmare Penguin shook its head as it stepped forward, "Pathetic. Your figures are all wrong and so are your deductions. This is a virtual world simulation."

Seto scowled, "I know that pompous voice anywhere. Crump, where is my brother?"

"Seto, you know these guys?" asked Tea.

"Of course he knows us, my dear," said Deep Sea Warrior, "It would be poor business strategy not to be familiar with your Board of Directors."

"Board of... these guys are the Big 5 creeps!" exclaimed Joey

'Kuso, as if the Big 5 weren't enough of a problem as human beings.' thought Ranma. "Hey bird brain you said something about virtual world simulation. Mind explaining that?"

"Not at all as it is a simple equation." said Crump, "This world is a virtual simulation Seto was working on. When it became clear that Pegasus was stringing us along we went to plan B and started reprogramming it. But there was a power surge and our souls were pulled into the simulation. Now the only way for us to return to the real world is to duel you for your bodies."

"Look here you feather brained baka," snarled Ranma, "This _is_ the real world and somehow you have gone through the same transformation as some of my friends have."

"It seems we have conflicting testimony," said the Judge Man, "You have anything to support your claim?"

"You bet we do." said Tea angrily, "Seto, in your virtual world is there anything like Sanjiyan Unkara magic?"

"No, it was based entirely on Duel Monsters, but that is beside the point. You still haven't answered my question, Crump." yelled Seto.

"I haven't answered because other then him still being on this island we don't know where he is. Not that it is going to matter once we are done with you."

"For trying to take over a young man's company and kidnapping his brother to do it, in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" yelled Tea as she pointed her staff at the Big 5, "Kuan-Yaa!"

The Big 5 barely had time to register their shock before the shining fang hit Judge Man and sent him flying. "What the blazes was that thing?" stammered the Nightmare Penguin.

"Hey, Tea, what was with the weird speech?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know; it just came to me, but you are right it does make me sound like an idiot." said Tea hanging her head.

"I think that is the whole purpose of the speech." commented Ranma, "Make your opponent think you're not all there and as a result they underestimate you. It's certainly better than some of Pop's ideas."

"Hey, they were not all bad," responded Genma her wings opening in anger.

"Pops, even a blind man can hit a target once in a while," grumbled Ranma.

Tea started chucking, "Actually I think it is supposed to be dramatic and strike terror into a foe's heart."

Genma looked at Tea, "That reasoning is stupid."

"Boy you know it's bad if Pops says it's stupid," chuckled Ranma.

"Maybe the Sailor Senshi of the past were into dramatic speeches and didn't know any better," commented Tea smiling in a totally unpleasant manner, "Since I have the Moon Staff who wants to my next target for an attack of the Moon Kingdom?"

It took a grand total of two seconds for the four standing Big 5 to decide to make use of the better part of valor. Tea laughed at the sight of Crump waddling at full speed as the remaining three plowed over the out cold Judge Man causing him to change back into a card. Ranma shook his head as he picked up the card, "It's not going to take the remaining goons long to figure out their ShadowBeing powers and then we are going to have our hands full." Ranma looked at Tea, "You said that staff of your give you the attacks of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Nope not a one. But those guys didn't know that," said Tea as she stopped laughing. "Use to be that trying to do the simplest Sanjiyan Unkara spells left me exhausted but I feel great."

Ranma nodded, "Your body is drawing on the local ShadowRealm Ki to power your spells." Ranma turned to Seto and then did a double take, "Wait a minute how would you know if Sanjiyan Unkara spells would tire you?"

Tea got a frightened look in her eyes, "I don't know." Pai frowned and said something no one understood. Tea replied in the same strange tongue causing Joey to comment, "The last time Tea spoke like that was when Parvati called her Aunt Druga," which resulted in Tea's eyes getting larger.

"The memories of late Aunt Druga becoming stronger," commented Pai, "but why I have no idea."

"Sis, how old was your Aunt Druga?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know but she would on occasion mention Atlantis which she said had been founded," Pai stopped her own eyes widening, "by Sanjiyan Unkara of her Earth."

"Her Earth," repeated Ranma, "Not this Earth or Sazan but _her_ Earth."

"Plato's account of the Fall of Atlantis closely matches the time the Moon Kingdom fell," commented Pegasus, "If they were in any way expansionistic it is possible they had colonies in other realities and when the Moon Kingdom went bust the powers that supported those colonies disappeared."

"Tea and Druga can work out things like Pai, Parvati, Ranma, and Ranko have," Seto said dismissively as he looked in the direction what was left of the Big 5 had fled, "My concern is that in the original game the primary quest is to prevent the main evil overlord from collecting his tribute which is the princess of this kingdom. The Big 5 may have altered the program to where my brother was the target."

Akane nodded, "No wonder you are worried."

"That is only part of the reason I am worried," Seto said gesturing, "In the original game defeating wondering Duel Monsters resulted in the player getting coins with he could get additional cards for his deck. Their tampering and the Ring Spirit have corrupted the game to the point that is appears the mechanics are totally different."

Ranma nodded, "Crump mentioned a power surge while he and his cronies were tinkering around with this," Ranma said gesturing to the surroundings, "Your computer was still linked with the one of Duelist Kingdom and I suspect that the souls trapped in the Items on the island saw your virtual world as an escape and used it."

"Souls trapped in the Millennium Items?" sputtered Joey, "Ranma, what in the world are you talking about?"

Ranma put his hand to his head, 'Of all the stupid things to let out of my mouth that one takes the prize.' he thought. Ranma looked at the group, "About 3,000 years ago the Ancient Egyptians tried to create something similar to the Ningen No Zou and Ginzuishou."

"Shadow Pluto tried to see something but all she got was an all too brief image of something called the _Book of Gods and Demons_," commented Pegasus, "She felt she should know what it was but could not remember. Basically the process works similar to a method I stumbled on regarding the animation of a clay soldier."

"I have heard of this," spat Pai, "barbaric method by which the soul of the victim is prevented from moving on by baking their remains in with the clay."

Choukai chuckled, "You were researching magics you thought similar to those of the Shadow Games."

"Of course, anything that involved souls attracted my attention. Anything that I found that I felt was dangerous got locked away in my vault," responded Pegasus.

After getting some supplies the group moved out of the town and started taking on the Dual Monsters. Later Ranma was standing before a signpost that had a wanted poster nailed to it. "It looks like instead of simply defeating the ShadowBeings here you have to bring them in for a bounty."

"It's a level of complexity we could do without." grumbled Seto.

"For once I have to agree with Kaiba." said Joey, "It hard enough just defeating these guys but to have to haul proof usually in the form of their out cold bodies back to a town is a royal pain. Why couldn't they changed into cards like Judge Man did?"

"Turning into a card means a ShadowBeing has taken enough damage to 'die' and would take Ki to reawaken them, Joey. Uh, Akane, one of our bounties is waking up again." said Ranma as one of the forms on the Dark Zebra started to stir.

"No problem. Panda no Baka!" yelled Akane as she brained the figure with the bamboo stick she was carrying. "How much will these two net us?" she asked as the figure went limp again.

"Bounties are level times 1000, so Frenzied Panda and Blue-Eyes Silver Zombie will bring in a total of 7000. According to Seto that will allow us to get some new cards in return." said Ranma as he studied the signpost. "Seto, which way you think we should go?"

Seto frowned as he looked at the signpost and then at his map, "That is a hard one, Ranma. Each of these towns is important to the quest. Boarderkeep has a better selection in magic and trap cards and it was part of the simulation I showed my brother. Capit on the other hand is the main city of the Kingdom where the princess is. Her carriage and guards were programmed as the encounter that introduces the quest. If the player failed to rescue her, the game would have the guards take them to the palace where the captain of the guards would explain the situation."

"So if your brother has been replaced as the target we should go to Capit," said Tristan as he shifted his side arm.

"From what I have seen of Duel Monsters I would go to Boarderkeep," said Akane. "Mokuba is familiar with it and given its name I assume it is a smaller town making it easier for Seto to find him."

"Good points, Akane; but my virtual RPG was never supposed to try and kidnap players only the princess." said Seto, "If the Big 5 have succeeded in partly reprogramming this he could have been escorted to Capit." Seto then nodded his head, "We will go to Boarderkeep; it's closer, will give us a chance to get new cards, and it is really not that far out of our way."

"Good reasoning, Kaiba." said Parvati, "Let's get there as fast as possible."

~*~*RS*~*~

Getting to Boarderkeep proved to be easy; however, once they were there, Seto frowned at a poster proclaiming coliseum battles. "A coliseum was not part of the original program for this city."

"Given the nature of Shadow Matches however it makes sense that the ShadowBeings would have to have some method of training." commented Ranma.

"Between the Big 5 and the Shadow Matches who knows how the cities are now set up." grumbled Akane.

"You, please tell me you're human," pleaded a sorrowful voice.

Everyone turned to face the owner of the voice. Wrapped around the figure's head was a cloth with the design of the American Flag, its black leather jacket complimenting the dull iron gray of its skin while a golden cross well as silvery wrist bands were a sharp contrast. Seto widened his eyes, "Good grief, you're Bandit Keith."

The figure blinked taking an aggressive step forward, "Seto, they all say you made this place. You are the reason my life has been made into a living hell."

"Hold on, Bandit Keith. Just what happened?" asked Pegasus.

"After the Harpie witch took me back to the ship is when I first noticed it: a small grey discoloration of my skin. And it was not just me but Bonz as well. A week after the ship docked is when the transformation began in earnest. By the end of the second week I was this and Bonz looked like he needed an undertaker. Bonz and I came back here to see if there was a cure."

"Where is Bonz?"

"Dead or what passes for dead on this accursed Island," said Bandit Keith grimly holding up a card, "He tried to duel a Judge Man that claimed he worked for Kaibi _Noah_. He lost and next thing I knew he became a card. The Judge Man seemed startled and so I grabbed the card and booked. They refer to me as Bandit-stein."

"Greetings visitors, will any of you be participating in the Arena Games?" asked a female voice.

Everyone turned and blinked at what they saw. It was clear from the headdress and face the ShadowBeing before them had been a Mystical Elf at one time. Ranma and Parvati both looked at each other and then back to the ShadowBeing. The long flowing robe had been replaced by a dull forest green one more suited to fighting while the long blond hair glistened as small objects in it caught the sunlight. But the most pronounced change was in the face and eyes; on her forehead had been painted a black crescent moon and her eyes burned with an intensive self will that Ranma and his sisters had seen in most of the ShadowBeings on the island.

"And what are these Arena Games?" asked Bandit-stein.

"A method for improving your deck. Since nearly all ShadowBeings improve in the Games my master decided to make things interesting by having one requirement: a rare or powerful card must be wagered by each player, winner takes all." Pegasus and Ranma glanced over at each other.

"This master of yours have a name?" asked an annoyed Seto.

The ShadowBeing laughed, "Of course he has a name as do I. I am Illumina and my master is Wiseman."

"Wiseman?" exclaimed the group as Illumina turned and her smile brightened even more, "My I present my master Wiseman, and you all are?"

"I already know most of them. Saotome Ranma and Ranko, their wife Tendo Akane, the world champion Kaiba Seto and his guardian the Gray Wizardess Dragon Mayuan, Mutou Yugi, Yugi's friends Mazaki 'Tea' Anzu, Jounouchi 'Joey' Katsuya, Honda 'Tristan' Hiroto, and Kujaku 'Valantine' Mai." said an obviously robed figure from the nearby shadows. Then a rustling of robes could be heard, "I have heard of getting into heavy metal but isn't that taking it a little far, Bandit Keith?"

"Bandit-stein will do as I doubt that I am exactly human anymore." said Bandit-stein raising his metallic hands.

The robed figure stepped into the light and nodded. Nearly everybody stood in gaping amazement as there standing as big as life was the familiar figure of the Black Moon Family's founder and adviser. Ranma smiled a knowing smile and asked, "I am honored. Can we rest up to plan our strategies?" asked Ranma as he looked at Seto gesturing with his left hand and eyes.

"Certainly, to give you the time you need, Master will wait until tomorrow to play the Arena Games with you." said Illumina clapping her hands, "La Jinn, see to our guests' needs." she said to the green genie that appeared.

As La Jinn led the group to an inn Joey looked at Ranma, "Ranma, what is going on? We left Wiseman and his group along with the Sailor Sensei."

"I think Ranma is going to explain, Joey, but not out here." said Seto his eyes narrowing.

"Yes though I know my sister has figured it out already." said Ranma glancing at Pai who nodded smiling. Once they were given some rooms Ranma had the group gather together in his room.

"Ok, Ranma, what is with all the cloak and dagger theatrics?" asked Tristan.

"Very simple I didn't want to real the truth about Wiseman out there where any possible flunkies of the Big 5 could hear it."

"What truth is that?" asked Tea.

"I'll answer that question with one of my own to my sister," grinned Ranma, "Did you notices anything strange about this Wiseman?"

"While at first glance the figure looked like Wiseman we know but his Ki was all wrong. First off, the robe was not saturated with same Ki as the Wiseman we have met and there was presence of some ShadowRealm Ki, about size of deck of cards." Pai said as Seto's eyes widened in realization.

"Second, unlike the real Wiseman's robe this robe was torn and dirtied to give the appearance of great age. Self sister Parvati could tell by the way the tears were made that they were artificial and the cloth under the dirt looked too new." continued Pai.

Ranma chuckled "Of course the most interesting detail was even with all the ShadowRealm Ki we could still pick up human Ki but only from the head to about the waist. That means that the person down there is actually a much smaller person operating something akin to a puppet from the inside."

"This Wiseman is really my brother Mokuba!" exclaimed Seto softly.

Pai chuckled "I have to admit Mokuba used perfect identify to hide behind. One the Big 5 know next to nothing about but one that once you learned about would have perked your interest. He likely used something akin to a puppet golem to make himself look like Wiseman."

At that moment a knock was heard at the door. Opening the group saw Illumina standing there smiling, "My master has graciously offered that Ranma and Seto as well as their friends share dinner with him."

Ranma bowed and said, "We would be honored."

Illumina bowed back and said "I will send La Jinn when it is time. In the meanwhile you can freshen yourselves up." and then quickly went down the hallway.

After freshening up and talking for a while La Jinn appeared and escorted the group into a large room just off the coliseum. There standing off to one side was Wiseman. "Illumina, can you get me out of this thing?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Certainly, Master." said Illumina as she draped the back of the robe up over the shoulders. Then there was the sound of straps being unbuckled and eventually a very sweaty Mokuba Kaiba emerged from the back of the figure held in the arms of Illumina.

"Sorry about the disguise, big brother; but it was the only method I could think of for looking for you and giving you a hint as to were I was without attracting the attention of the Big 5 or that Kaiba Noah person." said Mokuba using his hand to sweep his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes as Illumina sat him down.

"That is alright, little brother." said Seto smiling slightly, "I must admit you had me going for a while there. A very clever strategy."

"Ok we found Mokuba how about we get out of here before anything else happens?" asked Joey.

"No." said Mokuba, Seto, Ranma, and Parvati together.

"What do you mean no?" yelled Joey.

Ranma sighed, "Joey, the Big 5 were able to direct the ShadowBeings on this island to kidnap someone from mainland Japan. Also, they were able to scrape together something powerful enough to take out a dragon nearly on par with Seto's Blue Eyes. Just going home is not going to solve the problem. Besides, there is no way my sister or I am going to let the four remaining greedy men who have been changed into ShadowBeings run loose on an island created from ShadowRealm Ki especially as each one of them may have a dueling deck at his disposal. We shut these clowns down before they figure out enough about the Shadow Matches to become more dangerous."

"How about we go over how to deal with the Big 5 and Noah over dinner." said Mokuba.

Parvati winced and put her head in her hand, "Please tell me you have not been eating the food and water here."

"Of course. Is that a problem?" asked a concerned Mokuba.

"With the amount of ShadowRealm Ki here not really," said Ranma sighing. "Eating ShadowRealm generated food is just going to accelerate what is going to happen anyhow."

"What do you mean?" asked Joey his voice quivering in fear.

"Oh you, Tristan, and Tea don't need to worry. Given the way your Ki is behaving I would say the process was complete in you three a while ago." Parvati commented, "Yugi is also being affected but to a far slower degree though I don't know why. But I can tell you that the Ki of the Kaiba brothers is becoming more and more like yours and the Big 5's."

Yama Ranma manifested himself his eyes narrowing, "Couldn't you have warned them?"

Parvati shook her head, "I didn't know until we saw Seto again and saw that his Ki had changed. By that time given the way Seto was behaving I knew such knowledge would make him even more emotional than he was already. We needed him as calm as possible to find his brother not have him running around in emotional confusion like that Mu Si person did."

Illumina scowled. "You should not be so hard on the poor boy. Sure his love for Sham Pu at times blinded him to reality as much as his bad eyes did but his heart was in the right place."

"A nice sediment, Illumina," said Ranma his voice then dropping in tone, "But I would like to know how you knew his love was Sham Pu or that his eyes were bad?" he finished glaring at Illumina.

Illumina smiled sheepishly, "I really stepped into that didn't I, Ranma? That is the problem with remembering too much of your previous life."

"Mu Si?" asked a stunned Ranma as Ke Lun fell off her staff.

Illumina frowned "Not really. Oh I have the memories of my life as Mu Si but I am not him. For instance I not longer love Sham Pu but rather Mokuba."

Ranma got a little green, "Isn't he a little young for you?"

Illumina looked at Ranma puzzled followed by her eyes widening and she started looking a little ill, "Kami-sama not like that; I mean as a mother loves her child. Ranma you have got to get away from Happosai more often; fighting him too often is causing you to jump to some really perverted conclusions."

Parvati shook her head as Ranma turned a bright red and put his hand behind his head. "Well your pursuit of Sham Pu when you were Mu Si was not exactly healthy."

Illumina frowned, "Parvati, there is a big difference between not healthy and just plain sick. And the idea that I would want the type of relationship with Mokuba that I tried to have with Sham Pu is definitely in the sick beyond what even Happosai would do category. Besides unlike your friends I did not change into a ShadowBeing; I was reincarnated as one."

"Don't worry, I the Blue Thunder shall save prevail against the evil Saotome and his lustful minions," said Kuno striking a dramatic pose.

"Brother…" started Kodochi.

"Let somebody else take a turn at pounding him," chuckled Ranma, "Not that it will matter."

Mokuba and Illumina just looked at Kuno and then at each other, "Is he for real?" asked Mokuba.

"Have at you," yelled Kuno.

"And I thought my memories of me attacking the landscape were bad," sighed Illumina, "Painiyao Chuan Kunai Chain revision!" she yelled a three bladed weapon exited from her robes a chain trailing behind.

"I the Blue Thunder shall escape form your lustful embrace," said Kuno as the chain wrapped around him.

"Lustful? Alright now you asked for it. Light magic attack!" Illumina growled grabbing the chain and turning Kuno's clothes into burnt offerings.

"I fight on," said Kuno.

"Hey, True Blunder, can't have Thunder without lightning," chuckled Parvati, "Kuan-Yaa!"

Kuno stood there a sooted mess his bokken looking like a used matchstick, "The Blue Thunder will take a nap now." **Thunk**

Illumina shook her head, "That was not even worth using my Au Ch'I against-too little skill and brains and way too much stamina. Thanks."

Parvati chuckled, "No problem except that when the Amazing Idiot gets up again we get more stupid speeches and attacks."

"I wonder if we could find some succubi desperate enough they take Stick Boy," said Sham Pu.

"Sham Pu, any succubi _that_ desperate would ask the Old Freak for a date first," commented Ranma, "besides that is a fate I would not wish on my worst enemy."

"Well if you two are done turning the True Blunder into flambé ala martial artist we can eat," Parvati said.

As several ShadowBeings from Mokuba's deck started serving dishes reminiscent of Thanksgiving Seto looked at Ranma, "Back during the tournament you talked about participating in a Shadow Match, is what we saw what we can expect."

"Depends on the duelist, while Pai and I take the Warrior approach Ranko and Parvati go for Spellcasting. We also noticed that the person doing the summoning often affected the powers as well as the behavior of the ShadowBeings they summon. You saw a little of that when you watched Akane and me duel." said Ranma smiling.

"The thing is we did not fully check the Deck Sensei Effect that Tea and her friends have," said Parvati as she cut a piece of meat off the turkey.

"Good point. We know that the Deck Sensei Effect is more pronounced when a ShadowBeing does it. So while Yugi and Seto have skill their Deck Sensei Effect is less than that Tristan, Joey, Tea or the Big 5. I imagine there is a training arena connected with the coliseum." said Ranma looking at Mokuba who nodded, "Good, we need to know just what the extents of your Deck Sensei Effects are. Especially in the case of Tea as memories and skills of her previous life seem to keep popping up."

The group quietly finished their meal and Mokuba had Illumina put him back into his Wiseman golem. They then followed him to a training area set up much like the lower arena in Pegasus' castle only this was made of wood not stone. As Ranma pulled out his deck and two little pouches Bandit-Stein was led into the room, "These contain is a special powder so you can see things that normally require highly trained martial arts to see. Tea let's see how well you can do in a Shadow Match." said Ranma as he threw her a pouch. "Yugi you, Tristan, Parvati, and Wiseman observe Tea's side while Seto, Joey, Bandit-Stein, and Illumina observe mine."

Once everyone was in position Ranma gestured to Tea saying, "You may go first, my dear."

"I play Fairy of the Fountain (1500/1100) in attack mode." said Tea watching as her card vanished as the Duel Monster appeared.

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode. Now before we go any further take the pouch I gave you and sprinkle it on Fairy of the Fountain while I do the same to Gearfried The Iron Knight."

As they both did so everyone all saw the two ShadowBeings glowing in a sort of eerily light. "What you are seeing is their Ki energy. To trained eyes this aura would tell not only the over all power of your opponent but something of what they might attack with. Now Gearfried The Iron Knight spar with Fairy of the Fountain." as Gearfried The Iron Knight and Fairy of the Fountain went into a complicated series of move and countermoves both ShadowBeings glowed; Ranma's a deep blue while Tea's a deep gold. Ranma continued "As you can see in this sparring match the ShadowBeing with the higher value my Gearfried The Iron Knight does not get much if any benefit but if you look you will see that Fairy of the Fountain's life energy is slowly going down while its attack and defense are slowly going up."

"And the colors signify?" asked Seto.

"The type of Ki being used which also effects how the cards behave. Despite my personal training efforts the ShadowBeings I call forth still use emotional Ki. Blue is confidence, red is anger, orange is despair or emotional distress, and gold is deep friendship." smiled Ranma as he drew a new card, "I should mention that this sort of thing only happens if the ShadowBeings are within 500 points of each other or you hold back by sparring which I did here to enhance the effect. Now brace yourself Tea, this is going to hurt though your ShadowBeing status should save you from the brunt of it; I tribute Gearfried The Iron Knight for Dragon Seeker (2000/2100) which attacks Fairy of the Fountain."

Fairy of the Fountain cried out as it disappeared from the field while Tea's hand went to her chest while her friends steadied her. "I'm alright guys though I actually felt my ShadowBeings's pain."

Ranma narrowed his eyes "Just remember Seto, Yugi, and 'Wiseman' you do not have the insulation of being ShadowBeings so you will have to choose a Deck Sensei to take the brunt of life point loss."

"Like that demonstration you gave back at the Castle," said Seto.

"Very much like it but Tristan, Joey, and Tea in a way can be their own Deck Sensei because all ShadowBeings have an innate instinct about the decks they are part of," smiled Parvati, "Tea, put your hand on your deck, let your mind wander, and then tell me what pops into it."

Tea did as she was instructed and blinked, "My deck is female aqua-fairy themed with weaknesses to fire and dark."

Ranma smiled, "Very good, Tea. The other ShadowBeing duelists will find that they have similar knowledge about their decks. This is the real reason Mai sprayed perfume on her cards. Not to cheat but to give the duelists facing her a chance."

"For all the good it did," grumbled Mai, "Only Joey even bothered to take the time to even smell the perfume. Then Panik lost control over one of his Duel Monsters and the only other really challenging match I had before getting to Pegasus went to pieces."

"Challenging duels are going to be the least of your problems here, Mai," said Ranma as he picked up his deck and pulled a card from it. "I am choosing Karate Man as my Deck Sensei and stepping out on to the field. Pay close attention to the aura of him and me." said Ranma as Karate Man took his position.

"Karate Man is taking on a bluish tinge." said Bandit-Stein as Karate Man looked at the cards in his hand, "There is almost an after image of what looks like you there."

"That is the connection that Karate Man and I currently share. It is a crude way of knowing if you are facing a ShadowBeing duelist or a Deck Sensei. Since she is a ShadowBeing to begin with Tea can access her Deck Sensei abilities without forgoing a turn like I did. However that means if _her_ life points drop to zero she will turn into a card just like Judge Man did."

"So invoking the Deck Sensei is not without risk," said Tea.

"As Pegasus said before Pluto and Wiseman screwed up everything the battles in the Castle were not just for a title," said Ranma who looked at Bandit-stein, "This is no place for pretenders, and this is only a sample of what lays before us."

"I had no idea," said Bandit-stein.

"I know," said Pegasus gesturing to his Eye, "but you are part of this regardless. You are now a ShadowBeing just like Mai and the others. For good or ill none of us can have anything even remotely like a 'normal' life."

"Ranma, you told us what Karate Man's Deck Sensei ability is, but what is mine or for that matter that of the others?"

"That is the problem, we don't know," frowned Ranma gesturing to the room, "That is the whole point of this little training match; to find out just what Deck Sensei abilities you, Joey, Keith, Tristan, and Mayuan have. We will also try to find out just exactly what Mai's is as well."

"Perhaps if I let my mind drift like before it will come to me." said Tea closing her eyes. Moving as if she was sleepwalking a card appeared in her hand as she spoke "I use the Magic of Sanjiyan to summon Fei-Oh (Level 5 wind Oni 2000/1200) in attack mode." Tea's eyes shot open and she stared at the Flying Jaw that had appeared. "What in the world? But how is that possible? That monster card is not even in my deck!"

"That monster is not even in Duel Monsters you mean." fumed Parvati moving up behind Tea.

"Neither is Magic of Sanjiyan." groaned Ranma, "Though given what you and Ranko could do in your Shadow Matches we should have expected this."

"Could you two tell us just what in the blazes just happened?" exclaimed Bandit-stein.

Parvati signed, "Something we hoped we would not have to deal with. You see, unlike a duel or Shadow Game a Shadow Match allows you to bring in abilities external to the game. Magic, martial art skill and so on," Parvati looked at her brother across the arena, "Just what is Tea's current effect again?"

"As long as she is face up the player can for 500 life points use one magic or trap card from either the deck or graveyard that either allows extra summonings or makes them easier." said Ranma gulping, "I didn't think it would be that big a deal as there are only a handful of cards that fit that description."

"That's alright Ranma. Who knew that her ability would manifest like this?" Parvati then looked at the magic aura that dominated Tea's side of the field, "Magic of Sanjiyan is a mixture of Elegant Egotist and double down for Oni type monsters."

"Somehow her Deck Sensei effect combined with the knowledge she gained from your late aunt to allow her to use Sazan Oni in a Shadow Match." commented Ranma as Tea picked up her deck and looked through it.

"Guys there are monsters now in my deck that I feel I should know but have never seen before." Tea said shaking her head.

"At least we activated your Deck Sensei now rather than in the midst of a duel with what's left of the Big 5. It will give you a little time to get use to your new deck." commented Parvati.

"Are you telling me that we are going to suddenly have a whole bunch of cards in our decks?" asked Tristan.

"No. Tea is a special case because she herself is a new ShadowBeing: Sazan Sorceress." said Ranma who looked at his sister, "Parvati, do you think we should continue?"

"Her deck has stabilized and she does need to see how her new cards function. Besides, if she has it, I want to see if Shi-Yao-Chong works like Dispel or Magical Jammer." smiled Parvati.

"Speaking of which let's go over the effects of magic and trap cards in a Shadow Match as they apply to this island." said Ranma as he looked at the card he had pulled.

~*~*RS*~*~

In Mai's Castle of Dark Illusions Tsukino Usagi was looking at the magic card in her hand again, something she had been doing for a quite awhile. The more she thought of the Silver Millennium the more things didn't fit. The one thing she was certain was there would be no Crystal Tokyo in her future.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" asked Black Lady as she entered the room.

"Wondering who was the manipulator and who was the manipulated." Usagi said as Black Lady narrowed her eyes and walked over.

Black Lady looked at the card in Usagi's hand, "A blank soul card? Now what are you wondering about with that card in your hand?"

"Paradox stated that Ranma and Akane were killed in her world. She also said she had a wishing crystal come into Ranma's hands. Ranma revealed that he used a wishing crystal to come back in time after Pluto mortally wounded him and Akane."

Black Lady nodded as Usagi continued, "She also revealed that she had manipulated two futures in an effort to make me her successor regardless of my wishes on the matter."

Tears started to come out of Usagi's eyes, "I don't know what to do. I am not Paradox but I sure am not Neo-Queen Serenity either."

Usagi blinked as the card was pulled from her hand. Looking up she saw Liltha frowning in thought, "Who said you had to be either?" Liltha then got introspective, "More and more of her memories are coming to the surface. I now remember details about Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. I or rather she imprisoned Jadeite which means somewhere down the line the Dark Kingdom is going to give us grief again unless I step in and clean up the mess."

"So you are saying Paradox's kingdom and that of the Moon Kingdom are both my responsibility."

"Yes just as Dark Kingdom is mine regardless of me being Queen Beryl or not. We certainly can't go back to the way things were but neither can we totally overhaul everything. We need to strike up a middle ground."

"A middle ground," repeated Usagi who then smiled, "I've got it. Queen Eclipse."

"Queen Eclipse?" asked Uranus.

"My new name," smiled Usagi, "and a way remind myself that no extreme is any good."

"A new name is all and good but you need goals to go along with it."

"Well first off no Crystal Tokyo or at least not what Neo-Queen Serenity has. Then we need to reinforce Pegasus' work as not all demons are out to attack people every chance they get. Finally we need to find some safe way to address the legacy of the Moon Kingdom's Shadow Games. Perhaps Ranma's Shadow Matches?"

"All good ideas but you have to be careful. Most ShadowBeings will do whatever they believe will please their master. You need to use great caution in how you handle them."

"If this whole mess has taught me anything it is that you have to be cautious. Luna presented the Silver Millennium as an utopia, but the more and more I think about it, it looks more like it might have been a dystopia."

"How do you figure the Silver Millennium as being a dystopia?" asked Neptune while Uranus scowled.

"Well how could a kingdom was fair and just inspire something like the Crystal Tokyos that Wiseman and Nephi came from? Then you have the Valkyrie Warriors who were supporters of one of the most evil and unjust governments the twentieth century ever knew."

"As much as I despise Crystal Tokyo I must disagree with you," said Wiseman. "We are the products of the worlds we grew up in. I mean compare our Adolf Hitler to the one of the timeline Hiroshima and Nagasaki were copied from. In a world where he was trained by a martial artist, with no Treaty of Versailles to drive his country to economic ruin he became not the genocidal megalomaniac he was in this world but somewhat of a decent human being."

"Same person but different upbringing," commented Black Lady.

"Exactly and despite the broad brush people have used there _are_ similarities between Generalfeldmarschall Hitler and Fuhrer Hitler," said Wiseman, "For example both Hitlers see it as the natural order for the strong to rule though their reasons are totally opposite. While they both believed in an Aryan race Generalfeldmarschall Hitler took the tack that the Aryan race was the Sanjiyan Unkara and they had purposely bestowed different parts of their Aryan traits to the more mortal races in effort to survive though them because their immortality had left them unable to cope with changes to their environment. They are both very militaristic though Generalfeldmarschall Hitler talks about how battle can awaken the Sanjiyan Unkara blood that would otherwise lay dormant."

"So Generalfeldmarschall Hitler used the Sanjiyan Unkara as a way to argue _against_ racial purity?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity.

"From what I have read Generalfeldmarschall Hitler is nearly as rabid regarding racial purity as Fuhrer Hitler was regarding Jews. Here is a passage from his _The ShadowRealm War in Asia _which gives some more insight: 'What should have been a great internal endeavor to temper the iron making up the races of Asia and Africa into steel has instead degenerated into a series of senseless bloodbaths who only useful contributions have been the expansion of the ShadowBeing races and the improvement in the Martial Arts.'"

"That does not sound like the words of a man who believes in peace," frowned Black Lady.

"While he is not the warmongering manic he was in this world, Generalfeldmarschall Hitler is not a peace loving flower child either. He is first and foremost a military man who quotes Sun Tzu a lot and tries to relate past battles to aspects of Sun Tzu's teachings."

"Why all the interest in a man who in this world doesn't even exist?" asked Rei.

"Because he is one of the three men whose ideas drive the people of Hiroshima and Nagasaki with Saotome Ranma and General Yamoto being the other two. Furthermore the authorities were still trying to sort out what went down with the Valkyrie Warriors; it is only going to be a matter of time before Generalfeldmarschall Hitler gets tired of waiting and comes to find out what happened."

"There is also the possibility what happened with Elder Sage could be repeated."

"Neither of which is all that pleasing of a situation. His only experience with Crystal Tokyo was with Neo-Fuhrer Serenity who took out a good hunk of his Tokyo before put down like the mad dog she was."

"The Valkyrie Warriors sure would have reinforced that view."

Usagi leaned back in the couch she was sitting in and looked at the ceiling, "So we might have additional problems. I wonder how our Ranma is doing."

~*~*RS*~*~

In their room Parvati looked at the ceiling from her bed frowning. "Sis, I know that look. Something is bothering you." said Ranma from a small table where he was going though his deck.

Parvati sighed and sat up in her bed. "Mu Si being Illumina combined with what we know about the origin of the Millennium Items implies something very frightening about the ShadowRealm."

"That somebody who dies outside a Shadow Game can wind up in the Domain of the Items? We found that out when Steel-chan remembered she was Caesar Nero."

"We know from their history that the Millennium Items were in fact a type of soul jar. We also know from Pegasus that under the old Shadow Games sending souls to the ShadowRealm increased the power the owner of an item had." Parvati steepled her hands in front of her face. "From the fragmentary records of my people we also know that if souls are trapped within a soul jar long enough they will use what ever power they can from it to create their own world."

Ranma rubbed his head, "But the ShadowRealm had to exist before the seven Millennium Items were made because the Moon Kingdom Items tapped into it."

"But did it exist before the Moon Kingdom Items existed?"

"No, Parvati, I firmly believe that if there was even the hint of that Satan would have told us. After all she is not her sister the mysterious ego-tripping control freak," commented Steelfeather.

"I don't trust the Pluto of the future either. But I am not sure Wiseman or Nephi are any better. They are like my timeline's Old Ghoul with their own agendas driving their actions. Chubi-Usa scares me more than Black Lady does because she knows Pop's sealed techniques and is perfectly willing to use them in any manner to achieve her goals."

"But her Pluto is dead," said Akane.

"And yet the Pluto of another future is alive and well," commented Ranma, "though I think Neo-Queen Serenity doesn't trust her anymore. Usagi on the other hand seems to hate Pluto nearly as much as Wiseman hated her futureself if what I seen in her Ki aura is any guide."

"I haven't seen Usagi mad enough to form a battle aura," commented Parvati.

"She doesn't," remarked Akane, "I suspect my husband is talking about the invisible Ki aura all things have. I've been trying to see it myself and noticed that Ranma's supposedly 'pure' Ki balls have a bluish tinge to them."

"It's better than it was. The emotional Ki still bleeds through but it's not as bad as before," Ranma stopped in thought, "We may have more players in this mess than we have seen. After all a ShadowBeing brought the Bakuchioh King here and who knows what he has been up to."

"Before I would have said that between Mayuan and Exodia we had nothing to worry about," said Genma, "but it is not just a question of raw power."

"Glad to see you have been keeping awake on this, Pops," smirked Ranma, "Yin and yang. Everything has a weakness, even Mayuan and Exodia. The trick is to know those weaknesses and try to compensate for them."

"That brings us to what weaknesses the ShadowBeings felt they were compensating for when they brought the Bakuchioh King here," said Parvati, "The ShadowBeings on this island worry me."

"I noticed it too, and it means we have to be very careful in handling this," said Ranma.

"What did you notice?" asked Akane.

"Their eyes."

"But they looked perfectly … normal." Akane finished her own eyes widening, "Kuso."

"Exactly, these ShadowBeings for whatever reason are very self willed." Ranma looked at Parvati, "does that apply to the ones in any decks the Big 5 might have?"

"That is the question, is it not brother? Who is really calling the shots here. Seto may see this as a simple powerplay by his former associates but we both suspect there is something greater here. That the Palace of the Moon Kingdom is involved just heightens the concerns. We know nothing about Queen Serenity or what her kingdom was like and the only one who did know seems to have had her memories tampered with."

"And the twin sister that favored sharing information gets thrust into this world's past before she could learn much of anything," commented Steelfeather, "perhaps my old life as Nero is surfacing but I feel what would be called Palace politics at work here."

~*~*RS*~*~

Back in Tokyo, Japan Ishtar Isis shivered her hand going reflexively to her Millennium Item every few minutes; the idea that the Millennium Items could have a weakness other than each other had never occurred to her. Of course the isolated life the Tomb-Keepers had kept them from considering a lot of things. Now the full weight of things hidden in the midst of history had surfaced with a vengeance. Isis heard a rustle as someone approached her. Looking up Isis frowned. Over her stood a humanoid being about 6 feet tall his skin black as night dressed in a Buddhist robe with a Taoist amulet around his neck. His jackal head showed many deep lines of a harsh existence in the desert but his eyes in stark contrast were soft. "You and I need to talk." intoned the being as he sat down in a lotus position his wrists on his knees the forefingers touching the thumbs. "I come seeking Enlightenment on you, your brother, and the God cards."

"Set also known as Suteck, evil brother to Osiris, husband to Nephthys." whispered Isis.

Set narrowed his eyes, "One of the biggest illusions of this world is the supposed battle between Good and Evil." Set then gestured to his amulet, "The Taoists knew better. You cannot have light without darkness, male without female, yang without yin. But most importantly within each there is a bit of the opposite."

Set paused and then frowned, "You have any idea what the knowledge of how the Items were made has done? People were nervous about the League of OtherWorlds but now they find out that normal humans of 3,000 years ago did something that even many demons find reprehensible, reawakening a power that frightens even the Sanjiyan Unkara. Now every intelligence agency in the world is on a mission to find the information in your head before some nutbar turns it into a weapon."

"We Tomb-Keepers have held on to the secrets for thousands of years," responded Isis, "Why should we change now?"

"People still remember that near disaster called the Cuban Missile Crisis. The powers in play in this little drama make the atomic bomb look like a flipping firecracker," intoned Set solemnly. "Nobody wants this mess to blow up and so is handling it with kid gloves, but if they think you are a danger…" Set drew his finger across his throat. "Shades let me see your past and I know your people live in isolation to preserve the memory of a long dead ruler. You also sustained a mentality of emotional cruelty that is directly responsible for your brother having scars rivaling those of the Neko-ken."

Isis stood up in anger, "My people the Tomb-Keepers are not monsters."

"I am not passing Judgment on your actions; I only want to know why and so does the world," said Set, "That is why we are having this little face to face chat."

~*~*RS*~*~

"Why did you choose to face me here, Gansley? I would have thought that you would have known better than to challenge me on a field of my choosing," grinned Pegasus, "much less put yourself into the duel so early."

The Deep Sea Warrior looked at Pegasus and shook his head, "One does not rise to power by being timid. As a fellow businessman you should know that."

Pegasus grinned at Gansley, "I play Goddess of the Third Eye as Deck Sensei, Mark of Wu, this card face down, and step out unto the field."

"Great I get to personally pound you silly for your betrayal." laughed Gansley as he swung his fist. He then blinked in surprise as his fist was caught by Pegasus.

"Your attack triggered my trap card, DNA Surgery." smiled Pegasus as he tossed his deck to the Goddess of the Third Eye, "Goddess you are my Deck Sensei, make me proud."

The Goddess smiled pulling a card, "Thank you Master." her smile grew even larger as she saw what card it was, "I play the magic card Toon World," suddenly Pegasus vanished.

"Where are you hiding, Pegasus?" thundered Gansley.

"In his favorite card. As long as it is on the field you cannot attack him directly except with another Toon ShadowBeing." smiled Cynthia. "This should be fun if you are into cartoons."

Goddess giggled, "That's right; it's showtime! Toon Pegasus attack Gansley." Pegesus emerged from the card looking like a characture of himself grinning from ear to ear.

Gansley started laughing at the transformed Pegasus "What is that thing? It is ridiculous looking. What is it supposed to do, defeat monsters by having them laugh themselves into submission?"

Toon Pegasus also laughed, "Today kids we reenact Funny Bunny episode 23 with yours truly in the role of Funny Bunny. First there is the exploding bomb, catch."

Gansley barely had time to realize he was holding a bomb with a sizzling fuse before it blew up. The soot covered ShadowBeing growled, "That's it; you die painfully slowly."

"Next is the chase scene." laughed Toon Pegasus as he ran from Gansley as he yelled for him to hold still so he could rip out his intestines and use them to strangle him. "Then there is the tree which the hero hides behind." Gansley then slammed into a tree which appeared in his path, "Oh I forget about the part where the person chasing Funny Bunny ran into said tree." Pegasus then ducked behind the tree and emerged in drag. "You look tired dear want some tea?" Pegasus said shoving a tea cup into Gansley's hand. "Will that be one or two lumps?" asked Pegasus showing a sugar bowl with cubes of sugar in it.

"Good grief, not that old joke," said Cynthia quietly shaking her head.

Gansley totally in a daze could only repeat the last two words Pegasus had said to him, "Two lumps."

"Two lumps it is," grinned Pegasus pulling an impossibly huge mallet out of the sugar bowl and hitting Gansley with it several times. "Hmm seems to have less stamina than Dopey Dog, now how are we going to do the part where he gets run over by a train and the grand finally where he is blown up by a whole shack of TNT?"

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Gansley leaping to his feet. He then slowly blinked as a horn sounded in the distance. Looking down he saw train tracks. "What is that?"

"The 5:15 running about 10 minutes early." said Pegasus looking at a series of watches on his arm as Gansley turned just in time to see the 5:15 run over him.

Gansley slowly stood from the train tracks, his face covered in soot and bruises his clothes in rags and his weapon a twisted piece of metal. "What is this insanity?"

"Come on, Gansley, didn't you ever watch the classic cartoons when you were a kid?"

"You are stark raving nuts; I am out of here." Gansley then ran into a small shack that had appeared failing to notice the sign saying 'explosives' on it. "Where the blazes am I now? It is so dark in here I can not see a single thing."

"Here is some flint and a torch," said Pegasus running from the little shack as soon as he had tossed the items in it.

A clicking sound could be heard several times followed by the shack blowing up. There standing with a burning torch in his hand was Gansley a sooted mess. "I yield," he said pitching forward changing back into a card before he hit the ground. Goddess of the Third Eye pulled out a Dispel and removed Toon World restoring Pegasus to his human appearance.

"Well looks like Gansley had himself a business reversal," said Pegasus as the Goddess of the Third Eye deactivated Mark of Wu and DNA Surgery, "Two of the Big 5 down, three to go. Yet for some reason I have this feeling that things just got more complicated."

~*~*RS*~*~

Meanwhile on the Sazan side of Hiroshima a previously empty room was suddenly filled with four people. In front of the desk was a man dressed all in red with red glasses, beside him was a young woman. Behind the desk stood a young woman her hands on the desk trying to shake off the nausea she felt. To her side stood a sharply dressed man a slight frown on his face. "What the blazes was that?" asked the woman.

"Sir Integra, something has happened to your office," stated the woman beside the man dressed in red.

The man in red frowned as he picked up a nameplate from off the desk reading it aloud, "Dr. Integra F. W. Ryumusuko." Setting the nameplate down the man scanned the room and moved to a diploma on a wall. "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Doctor of Jusenkyo Medicine."

The woman behind the deck frowned as she looked up, "Jusenkyo?"

"If I may, Sir Integra," said the sharply dressed man, "According to the records in the reshaped Hiroshima and Nagasaki Jusenkyo is a place of transformation magic. Anything that falls in or is doused with its waters changes form and in some cases mind. The Ryumusuko Institute is mentioned several times as being the best in medical research on all matters involving Jusenkyo. It was formed in Germany in the 1890's and added research divisions in Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1943." The man paused.

"There is something else, isn't there, Walter?"

"I am afraid so, Sir Integra. It was known that not all contact with other realities would be pleasant and so the KamiOni were publicly formed as a sort of combined supernatural police force and army. In the 1930's the KamiOni come into conflict with and revealed the existence of two previously Black Ops organizations: Hellsing and Section 13. In the end both Hellsing and Section 13 were absorbed into the KamiOni and ceased to exist as separate organizations by 1950."

Integra just stood there and then moved from behind the desk. "Time to find out what the bloody hell just happened," she said angrily as she exited through the door. Looking at a direction sign she noticed one that said 'Jusenkyo Treatment Pools' and followed it. Eventually she came to the back of the hospital where there was a sign stating, "WARNING! Jusenkyo Water In Use. Only Patients and Doctors Pass This Point." Below were what Integra assumed was the same message in Japanese and Chinese. To the side of the doors was an average sized waiting room with a few patients in it. Sitting in a chair was a young girl who kept changing from human to some kind of demon and back again between two very worried demons. A little beyond the girl was what looked like a half man half creature. Just beyond him was a graceful Elven being and finally there was an ordinary young girl looking over a book titled Jusenkyo Forms with two smiling human adults. Integra looked up at a list of the doctors with offices here and suddenly felt her blood go cold her hand going to a particular name.

"Master?" asked the man in red who noticed the name over her hand. The man looked and then backed up "Dr. Vlad Tepes Ryumusuko?"

"I told Dr. Yuki Renfield and Dr. Honoo Harker this was a bad idea," said a familiar voice.

Turning the man in red smiled at the figure now before them, "Judus Priest."

The man scowled, "I take it my counterpart in your screwed up world is part of Section 13, and he is as twisted a mess as your world is. Well forget all you know about him for _I_ am KamiOni Alexander Anderson." KamiOni Anderson then smiled as he threw something in Integra's face, "Welcome to our world."

The man in red pulled out an insanely huge gun and pointing it at KamiOni Anderson pulled the trigger. The man then blinked as nothing happened. "I took the liberty of disabling those jokes you call weapons," KamiOni Anderson said calmly as a card that said 'Transmutation' appeared in his left hand. "The gunpowder is now salt and the silver is now copper." KamiOni Anderson then turned to the younger woman, "What is your name, my dear?"

"Seres Victora," said the woman frowning.

"Master?" said the man in red his eyes wide in shock.

"What is it, Alucard?"

"Sir Integra, you have a third eye," gasped Seres who then turned back to KamiOni Anderson. "You threw Jusenkyo Water at her."

"Correct. Spring of Female Sanjiyan Unkara-the very same pool the founder of the KamiOni, Saotome Ranma, fell into when he took his wife Parvati there."

"I am going to tear you apart, Judus Priest," snarled Alucard rushing the man.

"Ah doubt it," chuckled KamiOni Anderson as he jumped back a globe in his hand, "Ah trained under Ranma himself. Nowhere as good as Adolf or Hirohito but in your case Ah don't need to be."

"Holy water?" laughed Alucard as the globe hit him in the face failing to note the major changes in his body or voice. "I expected better."

"You are pathetic," said KamiOni Anderson as he punched Alucard full in the face knocking the now female human out cold. "Idiot didn't even didn't realize I hit him with Spring of Young Girl." KamiOni Anderson said straighten his robes, "Now back to the offer I was going to make before your Vlad decided to behave like the Blue Thunder."

"What offer is that?" asked Integra her three eyes filled with anger.

"Why to begin teaching all of you. If that fiasco was an example, you need all the help you can get. This world's Ranma has his hands full with some mess near Duelist Kingdom and a former President of the United States has his hands full so it falls to me to get you to at least half-way reasonable."

"Which former President of the United States?" asked Integra.

"President Yamoto Hirohito," grinned Anderson. "Your world is a mess. Making is like our will be a definite improvement."

"It has to be done carefully, Herr Anderson," said a voice with a thick German accent the sound of boots echoing off the walls. "The leaders of this world are too full of the technological advances they have made in their weapons; they know nothing about the true warrior's spirit. Sailor Nemesis was worried enough to ask me to come here and make sure no one did anything baka. The fact Sensei-sama was also worried convinced me that, despite the problems, coming here was needed."

Integra turned and spotted a man in a military uniform coming toward them. The uniform sported five stars on the shoulders and the letters SDR on the collar. The man removed his hat and brushed his hair back. "Dear god," whispered Integra at the man's features.

"Do not confuse me with what I was in this world, fraulein. I assure you that thanks to Saotome Ranma I am quite a different man." The man frowned, "I am not an anti-semitic madman bent on world conquest."

"Master?" groaned Alucard as he stood up.

"You are still in cold water form. You don't have enough knowledge to access your vampiric powers in that form yet," said the man.

"You're dead," said Integra who pulled out a gun of her own. "You are dead, you murdering fascist bastard!" she screamed pulling the trigger.

The man shook his head as the gun failed to discharge. "A gun? A weak weapon for a weak world," the man pointed his left index finger. "Moko Takabisha pistol revision." A blue bolt of energy flew from the finger and knocked the gun from Integra's hand, "Anyone else want to do something baka?"

"You cannot be alive," said Seras backing up from the man.

"I assure you _I_ am very much alive but I also assure you my counterpart did indeed bite down on a cyanide capsule as he blew out his brains on April 30, 1945. Sensei-sama insisted Sailor Nemesis check before I came to this timeline," said the man stepping closer, "The Fuhrer is dead while I the advisor to the Saotome Deutsch Republic's armed forces am quite alive. We are two quite opposite versions of Adolf Hitler and like it or not your timeline will need my help for what will come."

~*~*RS*~*~

"You need my help my dear," said Crump to the girl before him who looked like a female version of Mokuba.

"What has happened?" said the girl looking her hands. Crump internally cursed himself for agreeing to change the Princess of Seto's program. Instead of sounding regal she sounded like she had swallowed a tank of helium, but he had other problems to deal with. Like a crazy five headed dragon out for both of them and the human king of the island.

"What that Tea girl did planted the doubts but when that Five-Headed Dragon started blasting the others ranting about something I never heard about that settled it," Crump narrowed his eyes, "I have to accept that this is my body from now on and trying to win at a version of Duel Monsters I barely understand is not going to change that. The others though they could get revenge and cheating would balance things. That was proven to be a total disaster."

"I don't understand," said the girl.

"Sorry, I am just thinking out loud," Crump said touching a hedge, "This maze was supposed to be underground and made of stone."

**Bablam**. "CRUMP?" yelled Seto from the hole now in the hedge.

"Seto, look I don't know where your brother is and right now we have more to worry about," growled Crump, "The Five God Dragon has gone totally berserk and is after everybody she sees as a threat: you, me, your brother, your friends, this princess here and the king. As far the rest of the Big 5, here they are." Crump said tossing two cards to Seto.

Seto frowned as he picked up the cards as Crump continued, "Somehow our messing with your computer made the Five God Dragon more powerful. It used one of its new attacks to defeat the remaining two of the Big 5. That Death Scream attack is insane."

"Death Scream?" exclaimed Pegasus his right eye narrowing as he pulled out a card and looked at it. "Great, Sailor psychopath is back and looks like she wants to pick up where she left off." Pegasus pulled out another card calling forth a Fairy Dragon, "Go back to Mai's Castle and tell both sets of Sailor Senshi that we think we found Sailor Pluto. We need them to calm her down or failing that take her down."

"The Sailor Senshi?" asked the female Mokuba narrowing her eyes as the Fairy Dragon flew off. "Who are you and how do you know my daughter's honor guard? And what is this about calming down or taking down Sailor Pluto?"

Pegasus scowled, "Great, looks like we have a two for one sale. Queen Serenity I presume?"

The female Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but how did you know?" The eyes narrowed again, "Did you do this to me?"

"Hardly, as for knowing who you were that is easy. Everybody else from Queen Beryl to your daughter and her friends are accounted for. By process of eliminations that leaves you," frowned Pegasus. "The short version is in her efforts to recreate your Kingdom Sailor Pluto has stripped a few gears and is willing to kill anyone that threatens her goal. That includes the parents of the Sailor Senshi and even the Sailor Senshi themselves."

Queen Serenity frowned, "Sailor Pluto must be replaced if what you say is true."

"She already has been," said Ranma, "problem is that it sounds like this ShadowRealm reality has granted something similar to her original powers in addition to this Five God Dragon thing's."

"Pegasus, you act like you know the person who is the Five God Dragon," stated Crump.

Pegasus turned the card in his hand around showing it to be blank, "I know of her. I met and defeated her two years ago when she tried to blast me and my niece Sailor Saturn and killed an innocent family in the process. Anything that challenges her vision of the Moon Kingdom's rebirth which she calls Crystal Tokyo she considers a threat to be eliminated. She and Mistress 9 were the only people I have ever had to use soul cards on."

Crump narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean use soul cards?"

"It's an old aspect of the Shadow Games, Crump," said Pegasus his features darkening, "A legacy of the monstrous way the Millennium Items were first made. They were made by mixing the remains of 99 people with the gold used to make them trapping those souls within the Items. It was believed that by consigned the souls of those who lost a Shadow Games to the Items a wielder's power would grow. Thanks to my meeting Ranma and Pendragon I developed a way to increase my power by freeing the souls trapped in my Millennium Eye and discovered that the souls already trapped in the Items had created their own Inner World. Mistress 9 and Sailor Pluto were both so out of control that to stop them I had to use that old aspect of the Shadow Games. It is not something I am proud of but even now I see no other option with the knowledge and skill I had back then."

"Pegs, what about now?" asked Ranma.

"Despite us being out, Ranma we are not free of the Items," said Illumina as Steelfeather nodded, "Our souls will return if these bodies are damaged enough."

"Part of the problem is that these bodies are not 'real'," said Steelfeather, "They are ShadowRealm Ki constructs like your Ki blasts. Yugi's friends don't have this problem as their bodies were transformed rather than created."

Ranma frowned, "No, I think you are missing something. We all know that the Ginzuishou, Jakokusuishou, and Ningo No Zou were all created with the Shadow Games in mind but Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou to allow her honor guard to reincarnate. They has to be a way to free the souls."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Queen Serenity.

"The truth about that blasted rock you wielded like a total novice," growled Hotura her eyes flashing, "Your ancestor created the Shadow Games as a way to prevent leader conflicts from getting out of hand but then her daughter forgot to pass on the information. Every freaking generation I tried to warn you royal airheads but no one wanted to listen to Sailor Saturn; in fact, one of your moronic ancestors thought I was possessed and tried to heal me. All that stupidity did was scramble my memories. When my Pluto became human, giving no thought to me her personal Wu, I had the mages of Saturn come up with a way to duplicate my status by linking me to every human being on the planet. Spread out like that I thought where was no danger of anyone dying if I got killed and so did not worry when the mages of the other worlds repeated the effort with their Senshi," Sailor Saturn grabbed Queen Serenity and lifted her to her eye level, "Then you had to go and screw it up by casting that damn reincarnation spell. For us to reincarnate we had to totally die which couldn't happen as long as there was even one living human on our respective home worlds."

Hotura let Queen Serenity go smiling slightly as she fell on her rear, "You had no malice but you really screwed up. At least my master reincarnated in this world to clean up the mess you and yours have made."

"You mean the original Pluto has reincarnated?" asked Akane.

Hotura smiled as she turned to Ranma, "Been too long, _Master_."

~*~*RS*~*~

"Master?" asked Alucard.

Integra frowned looking from the mirror in the room, "What am I?"

"You are a Sanjiyan Unkara," said Adolf, "an immortal race so great in magical power that they were considered deities."

"The Aryan race," scowled Integra.

"Sir Integra, as I said before do not confuse me with your Adolf Hitler. If it helps call me Adolf Heidler," glared Adolf, "while it is true the Sanjiyan Unkara are the Aryan Race their immortality prevented them from changing with the world and so they spread their gifts throughout _all_ the races of their mortal kin. All the races of Earth regardless of them calling themselves English, German, or Jewish have Sanjiyan Unkara blood in their veins and are therefore the children of the Aryan Race."

"You said we needed your help," said Integra.

"Yes, you do. The crosstime version of Sailor Nemesis has not been sitting on her hands but scanning this world's present and past for anything that given the large amounts of ShadowRealm Ki it now has could cause a problem. My world has no records of ghouls and yet they show up in your timeline. Her scans of this world's past shows a large amount of total unrecognizable Vampiric Ki in Germany near the end of WWII. These same Ki signatures recently showed up in England and Ireland and a large concentration is also evident in South America. Problem is when we try a direct scan we hit some form of mystical barrier, but we were able to match two Ki signatures that enter and leave the WWII area-period we are blind to: Walter C. Dornez and Alucard."

Walter adjusted his glasses, "There was an insane plan to create a vampire battalion but it had only produced flawed ghouls. Alucard and I killed everyone at the base and assumed that we had destroyed the only records."

"Evidently there was either a related or duplicate project somewhere else," commented Adolf frowning, "the fact these madmen can block ShadowRealm scans indicates these maniacs may have managed to partly duplicate the power of the Millennium Items."

"Millennium, that is the word Jon Valentine gave right after his masters set him ablaze," commented Integra her features showing her to be deep in thought.

"All the Millennium Items of this timeline are accounted for, but just the hint these racist madmen may have had any knowledge of the Millennium Items in 1944 worries me as does this," said Adolf as he placed a disk on the table from which a globe appeared with red dots scattered over it, "Note three of these spots of ShadowRealm Ki build up are in Japan and one is in China as to be expected, but then you have these all throughout Europe."

"What are they?"

"That is where it gets really scary. Computer, block out all ShadowRealm Ki build up locations that correspond to a Nazi Death Camp." Integra watched in horror as every red dot in Europe vanished, "It gets worse. All these additional ShadowRealm Ki build up points appeared almost to the minute the Valkerie Warriors were killed."

"Does this mean that what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki will happen to Europe?" asked Integra.

"I don't know," said a voice from the door. Turning everyone saw an elderly woman a golden rod in her right hand leaning against the door jam, "It can't because if it does then you will have nothing to learn from."

"Anne…," whispered Adolf, "Just like Elder Sage."

The elderly woman cocked her head, "Elder Sage practically lives in Hiroshima, small wonder he came along with the city. When the Time Gates disrupted the ShadowRealm Ki that kept him and his psudo-Millennium Item together and his body was destroyed the energy had to go somewhere."

"How much like him are you?"

"I have the knowledge of your history, Adolf," Anne frowned, "but I also remember everything that happened to me in this history." Anne narrowed her eyes, "Because of that I have greater focus and control then Elder Sage did."

"You also appear to have the wisdom as to when and if to use it. Good," nodded Adolf pointing to South America, "We are going to need every local expert we can get to shut down those racist nutjobs."

Anne smiled grimly, "You need local help; because if you tried it directly, you would bring in too much of your own ShadowRealm Ki and make things worse."

Adolf scowled, "Yes and we saw just how bad in the Valkerie Warriors' timeline. Europe has nearly turned into a total senseless blood bath rivaling our China. Our troops are having a hard time keeping things under any sense of control." Adolf turned, "The levels of ShadowRealm Ki I am seeing already worry me and adding any more to this would be insane."

"It is not us you need to worry about," said Anne her face cold as she pointed her Rod to a red dot in the Pacific Ocean, "It is what ever idiot is near Duelist Kingdom Island."

Adolf quickly widened his eyes, "Mein Gott. It not just the amount of ShadowRealm Ki but the type," Adolf turned his narrowing eyes filling with hate, "I have seen that type of ShadowRealm Ki only once before. When we fought a power crazed madwoman from a thirtieth century of the timeline we just liberated: Neo-Fuhrer Serenity, the ruler of a fascist wet dream called Crystal Tokyo."

~*~*RS*~*~

"What in the name of the Moon is that thing?" asked Queen Serenity staring as the huge Dragon.

"That is the enemy, my queen," scowled King Bakuchioh.

"Great, and I am the reincarnation of this maniac's mother," grumbled Ranma.

"Five God Dragon," smirked Hotura as she walked up to the dragon spinning the Silent Glaive like a baton, "want to try again?"

"What the hell is she doing?" asked King Bakuchioh.

"Giving a distraction," commented Pegasus.

"Sailor Saturn. DIE! DEATH SCREAM!" screamed the dragon blasting Hotura with energy bolts from all five of its heads sending her all over the battlefield. The future Sensei gulped and took a step back as pieces of Hotura flew through toward them.

"Dear kami-sama," said Seto as bits of the woman hit him.

"Steady, Kaibi-boy."

"Steady? Pegasus, that thing just killed your niece!" yelled Seto. "In fact, I have parts of her… Oh kami-sama," Seto fell to his hands and knees and started to throw up.

"My niece is a Wu, Kaibi-boy. She can't die. See she is reforming already," pointed Pegasus as the remains started to smoke and gather together.

"My turn, bitch," said the reformed Hotura, "Death Born Revolution revised." The jaws of the future Sailor Sensei dropped as the blast only darkened the area it hit.

"ARRGGGHH! WHY DON'T YOU FREAKING DIE?" DEATH SCREAM!" screamed the dragon.

"Is this what you were talking about when you said we were going to have to be warriors?" asked Joey as Hotura was blasted to bits again.

"This is only the beginning, Joey. Only the beginning."

"That thing took a Death Born Revolution and survived," whispered Sailor Uranus.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" yelled Usagi who then glared at the now still dragon.

"Kuso, they're cracking just like with the Old Freak," said Ranma as the battleground was filled with light.

"Pluto, Crystal Tokyo is dead. You hear me you murder happy bitch? Crystal Tokyo is fucking dead!" screamed Usagi.

"NO! DEATH SCREAM!"

"Mirror Force." **KABLAMM** "Oh, what happened?" groaned Usagi from the ground.

"Good idea, but you were a little too close to the backlash," said Pegasus as he pulled Usagi to her feet.

"Pegasus, you did this. You are going to freaking die! DEATH SCREAM!"

"Negate attack," said Pegasus calmly.

"I refuse to believe that you could be any version of me. DEATH SCREAM!" The future Pluto then just stared as the attack was absorbed.

"Impostor! Deceiver! DEATH SCREAM!"

"Magic Cylinder," said Ranma and Pluto blinked as a 'U' shaped object appeared in front of her sending the blast back at the dragon.

"We have got to do something!" Neo-Queen Serenity as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What can we do?" asked Wiseman, "None of us even understand half of what is going on out there and if not for Ranma your Pluto would be pushing up daisies."

"I refuse to stand by and do nothing, Wiseman. Moon Healing Escalation!"

"NEO-QUEEN SERENITY NO BAKA!" screamed half the fighters as the Five God Dragon promptly exploded.

~*~*RS*~*~


	15. Chap 15 Auld Lang Syne

Ranma 1/2 and Inayashu is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chap 15 - Auld Lang Syne

Ranma groaned as he sat up, "I think we finally have someone more baka than Pops."

"We win?" asked Joey.

"Depends on what you mean by winning," commented Pegasus as he stood. "The Five God Dragon is gone but our main problem remains."

Looking over they saw Sailor Pluto out cold on the ground. "Looks like she recreated her original identity," commented Ranma as he reached over and picked up the Staff near Pluto. "Pegs, I can barely tell this from the real Time Staff; and what are we going to do about her?"

"We have other problems," frowned Ami looking at her visor, "According to this as a ShadowBeing she has abilities similar to Vampire Lord."

"What does that mean?" asked Sailor Mars as Sailor Pluto stirred.

"Means we have a _big_ problem," commented Pegasus, "When defeated Vampire Lord returns to the player's hand and can be special summoned. Worse it can take out cards in your deck similar to the one it is attacking."

Sailor Pluto slowly stood. "Pegasus," she hissed.

"Don't even think about it," snapped Usagi pulling out a card, "You try a Death Scream and you will regret it."

Sailor Pluto frowned noting that the card in the girl's hand was blank, "Two sets of Sailor Senshi, one of whom is from the future."

"Oh _now_ you notice," growled Setsuna approaching her counterpart. "Like doing that _before_ you decided throwing Death Screams around like free candy samples never occurred to you."

"There is no _the_ future," said Shades appearing between Setsuna and Sailor Pluto.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Your replacement and more," Shades said as she morphed back into her original form.

"Mistress 9!" yelled Sailor Pluto getting into a defensive stance.

"WHAT? How the hell…?" Usagi then stopped scowling, "Never mind at this point I couldn't care less."

Sailor Pluto frowned, "You know who she is?"

"Mistress 9, _former_ servant of Pharaoh 90 who is planning to try and consume all the life on this Earth. She also has all your powers in addition to what she had as Mistress 9."

Sailor Pluto looked Usagi up and down, "What happened to your costume, Sailor Moon?"

"Wrong name, Pluto. Sailor Moon was an idealistic airhead who failed to realize that you cannot have a Heaven without a Hell. I am…" Usagi smiled folding her arms, "Queen Eclipse."

"Queen Eclipse?" repeated Pluto her frown turning into a scowl.

"If Neo-Queen Serenity is all that was bright and noble with the Silver Millennium, and Kaiyanwang Paradox is what was dark and twisted with it, then I am the middle ground between both of them with one foot in the light and one in darkness."

Pluto narrowed her eyes, "Who is Kaiyanwang Paradox, and what do you mean dark and twisted?"

"In her future you took out a person destined to be Wiseman because you thought his actions caused the fall of the Crystal Tokyo. Problem is before he became Wiseman he was to be critical in preventing the Outers from killing the wrong people when they went looking for the Sword, Mirror, and Garnet. Because you killed him he was not around to save a young girl's family. Centuries later your efforts to try and cover up the mess up resulted in the deaths of her remaining family and the Sailor Senshi pushing the girl into total madness."

A clap of thunder was heard and rain started falling causing Setsuna to turn into her cold water form and Pluto widened her eyes, "Jusenkyo? You considered this Kaiyanwang Paradox so dangerous as to mess with Jusenkyo?"

"I tried to reclaim our heritage. Seems the pools and Silver Millennium magic don't agree with each other."

"That or you _did_ reclaim your heritage but not the way you intended," commented Pegasus.

"That form does match the records of your missing twin sister," frowned Queen Serenity, "the one my grandmother removed your memories of."

Setsuna slowly turned anger in her eyes, "This missing sister have a name?"

"According to the records her name was Satan," said Queen Serenity as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"The Devil. Ruler of Hell. The Tempter of Mankind," said Setsuna as she slumped and fell to her knees the tears falling from her eyes hidden by the rain, "She really is my sister."

Queen Eclipse walked up and held the sobbing woman. Soon she was joined by Neo-Queen Serenity as she tried to calm Setsuna down.

Pluto took another step causing everyone who saw her move to tense. 'The longer we fight each other the more time the threats Pegasus talks about have to gather strength,' thought Tea, 'blast it, I need to do something but what?' Tea then glanced down at the staff in her hand, 'The Moon Staff is the symbol of rulership for the Moon Kingdom,' Her hand then went to her throat where the Jakokusuishou now hung, 'Of all the versions we have seen or heard she is the only one to willingly relinquish power. I think I have a way to defuse this.' "Queen Eclipse, we have a long delayed ritual to perform," Tea said lifting the Moon Staff.

"That's the Moon Staff!" exclaimed both Queen Serenity and Pluto.

"Glad you two recognize it because I am ending this idiocy right now by turning over the rulership of what remains of the Moon Kingdom to the only one of the royal line who has shown anything even resembling maturity in this whole fiasco," scowled Tea.

"The only one who could so that would be Vizer Druga," said Queen Serenity calmly as she scowled.

"Well it is good thing I am her reincarnation then," replied Tea.

"You will understand if I don't take that statement at face value," replied Queen Serenity.

"Parvati, you still have that painting that you said you think was done by your mother and to be delivered by your Aunt Druga who Tea is the reincarnation of?" asked Pegasus.

"I think so," Parvati replied as she took off her backpack and pulled out the picture.

"By the Moon," said Queen Serenity her features rapidly paling.

Uranus and Neptune both looked at each other and nodding stepped beside Tea. Queen Eclipse turned and looked at Queen Serenity, "She is right. We cannot be fighting each other like this because the longer this goes one the more time those who threaten Earth have." Queen Eclipse then stood and walked up to Tea, "The Moon Kingdom died thousands of years ago in another universe and all trying to restore it has done has created needless misery and pain. I will not allow attempts to revive it to trigger another civil war." Queen Eclipse then held out her hand.

Tea straightened up and talked in Sanskrit. "Parvati, what is she saying?" asked Ranma as the two Outers beside Tea knelt.

"Do you accept the Moon Staff and all the power and responsibility that it symbolizes?" Queen Eclipse seemed to pause and then replied in the same language and Parvati again translated, "In the name of the Seima, I do accept the Moon Staff and all the power and responsibility that it symbolizes."

"Seima?" asked Pegasus.

"It is another name for the Sanjiyan Unkara, but it is generally used only in very formal settings."

"Now what she is doing?" asked Ranma as Queen Eclipse gestured to Pegasus to come to her.

Queen Eclipse took the hands of both Tea and Pegasus and again spoke in Sanskrit. The Outers looked up in surprise and then at each other but remained kneeling. "Let it be known that the power of the Moon Kingdom will be divided into three parts as represented by its three most powerful artifacts: Ginzuishou, Jakokusuishou, and Ningen no Zou," translated Parvati, "I also return the Moon Staff to the Vizer of the Moon Kingdom," continued Parvati as Queen Eclipse gave the Moon Staff back to Tea.

"I don't believe it. She just broke the Moon Kingdom into three parts and relinquished the Moon Staff to the Vizer," stated a shocked Mars.

"Why?" asked a shocked Pluto.

Queen Eclipse turned and scowled, "You are why. You and your overzealous attempts are why," Queen Eclipse then turned back and chuckled, "Please stand, Uranus and Neptune. We have much to do."

Pluto just stared as her mind basically shut down.

~*~*RS*~*~

Sango's mind was on the edge of shutting down. She did not know what was more horrific: the atomic bomb Kagome spoke of or the fact that despite the city having few human people in it the demon residents seemed to get along fine with the few humans that there were. Examples of interbreeding between humans, demons, and otherworldly beings were all around them and it was shaking every concept she had about human-demon relations. She was so out of it that she didn't pay Miroku any mind when he groped her butt again.

Just behind her along side Kagome, InuYasha was having his own set of issues with the city. Here his half-demon heritage was looked at something positive and pure blood demons were regarded as weak. Given what he saw here was not sure if that was not a fair assessment. Beside him Kagome was in a state of emotional confusion. While Hiroshima and Nagasaki had changed the remainder of the world remained as it was. She could go home but was having serious issues of deciding if it was a good idea. In her Japan outside blood was still distained while here it was embraced and even encouraged. She regarded InuYasha as a good friend if not more but in her Japan every demon hunter would be on them like ants on honey. Shipo and Kirara were also not immune to the dangers that until now had remained largely in the background.

The foursome had been gathering information before deciding on setting out for Tokyo, but now they were wondering if going there had any purpose. The Ranma and Rakno that had made this city simply did not exist. As a result they had been largely wandering aimlessly through the city trying to figure out what to do and where to go. Suddenly a priest appeared before them throwing things that glowed with a silver light at something just out of their range of sight. "Demons, servants of Evil get behind me and perish. Let he that does not believe in the Lord Jesus Christ bemoan his fate in the eternal pit, Amen."

"You are what passes for a demon hunter in this world?" asked an annoyed female voice, "You are nothing but a religious fanatic. One who twists good teachings to their own selfish ends," The owner of the voice stepped in view her young features distorted by anger and disgust, "I am one of the KamiOni trained to protect this world from those who would harm it and that includes religious nut bars."

"You are an evil blood sucking thing hiding behind a human face. Ashes to ashes dust to dust we are nothing but dust and to the dust we shall return, Amen," said the priest as he pulled out long blades and hit the girl turning her into a human pincushion.

The girl looked down at the blades, "Are these things supposed to do something other than piss me off more than I already am?"

The priest seemed shaken, "Those are holy silver. They should have at least hurt you, nah killed you as two pierced your heart."

"Baka. Blessed silver only works with the Vampir type of vampires. I don't belong to that group so all you have done is make me madder than I am already," said the girl as she pulled out several of the blades dropping them on the ground.

The priest smiled, "A real challenge. This Ah can enjoy." He then raced forward slashing at the girl who dodged all the while.

"Enjoy it while you can. The other KamiOni have been alerted to your presence, and they will take you down."

"Fourteen citizens in hospital another ten needing revival means you get one of the best, madman," said another voice.

The priest kicked the girl in the chest and spun around to face the new comer and stared, "What manner of sorcery is this?"

"Good Lord in Heaven," said the man, "You're me."

"How dare you take on the form of one of God own chosen instruments on Earth!" yelled the priest as he lunged at the figure.

"Chosen instrument? You are nothing but a religious fanatic that twists the Lord's works to his own hate filled agenda," said the man as he deftly blocked blow after blow, "Ah am KamiOni Alexander Anderson, and you are a joke," finished the man as he delivered a powerful upper cut that sent the other man into a brick wall.

InuYasha stared, "Both these guys are human!"

"WHAT?" yelled Sango, "Humans don't have the strength to punch people through brick walls with their bare hands!"

"Actually we _can_ have such strength," said KamiOni Anderson, "In my case it is the product of years of training. This madman's on the other hand is the product of something called genetic engineering."

"Ah am Paladin Alexander Anderson; a living weapon engineered by the human race to fight demons such as you," said a voice from the rubble of the wall.

Sango turned and stared as the priest lifted himself out of the rubble grinning, "That is human?"

"From what Ah have gathered he is called a Regenerator. Not as durable as a Wu but bloody close," said KamiOni Anderson as he blocked another series of blows.

"Ah'll give you credit, beastie. You are the most difficult foe Ah have fought in a long time."

"The longer this battle goes on the more likely people are going to be hurt. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Why should the fate of heretics and unbelievers be my concern?"

"Ah see, well _Ah _will do my best to end this. Fist of a thousand blows!" Paladin Anderson reeled as blow upon blow landed. "Iron Fist of the Lord." Paladin Anderson then flew back into the already badly damaged brick wall causing the rest to collapse on him.

The group stared in shock as Paladin Anderson stood his arm and leg badly twisted. Their eyes grew large as the injuries healed themselves, "Appears that Ah need more preparation to defeat you beastie," Paladin Anderson then pulled out a book with a cross on it and placed his hand on it, "Don't mistake this for a win, monster. When Ah return Ah will slaughter you and all that you serve," said Paladin Anderson as he disappeared in a swirl of pages.

"When you return madman, you will find more than you or the twisted messes you serve can handle." KamiOni Anderson turned and frowned as he saw Sango, "Ah have seen that weapon in the KamiOni records. It was among the ones used by a village of demon hunters that were wiped out some 450 years ago."

As Sango tried to collect what was left of her wits the girl stepped up, "Thank you, KamiOni Anderson. I have never fought something like that."

"No one in this city has. There are no Regenerators anywhere in our world," KamiOni Anderson said still regarding the group as he stroked his chin, "This is an interesting collection of past and present."

"We need answers. Can you provide them?" asked Kagome.

"Ah will do the best Ah can."

~*~*RS*~*~

Pluto had always done the best she could with what she had available, but now she just wanted to find a nice deep hole to crawl into. Queen Eclipse regarded her with obvious disgust and Neo-Queen Serenity would start silently crying when she looked her way. Currently she was sitting in the remains of Pegasus' Castle as various ShadowBeings trained with the Sailor Senshi of this time. Pegasus and Ranma were pointing out mistakes and possible corrections as the very large group watched the proceedings. She then noted Hotara stepping into the area facing Akane. She noted that as Saturn Sorceress Hotara seemed to have a lot more energy than she remembered Sailor Saturn displaying. As the sparing escalated, both Hotara and Akane became more and more brutal in their attacks testing their regenerative abilities as Wu.

"Blast, how does she keep doing that?" asked an annoyed Hotara as Akane again pulled her blood soaked hand out of Hotara's chest.

"You have fallen into one of traps I warned the boy about," said Genma frowning, "you have become too dependent on your weapon."

"So are you saying I should not use any weapon?"

"No, I am saying you should not become so dependent on any weapon to the point you cannot fight without it."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Pops?" asked Ranma staring at the winged Shadowbeing.

"Boy…" Genma then paused frowning, "I guess I do deserve that. Despite my over eagerness bordering on stupidity to train you…"

"What border, Genma-baka?" quipped Pegasus.

"…I am not a total idiot," finished Genma sighing.

"As I said long ago, even a blind man can hit a target," said Parvati, "Despite Genma's insanely flawed training he did get some things right. My own people became too dependent on one form of magic, and when one of our own went power mad we were not able to deal with it because we had no other way to fight."

"Sort of like the way we fought," said Neo-Queen Serenity looking at both Pluto and Setsuna anger in her eyes, "At least Pegasus had something resembling a method; all we had was throw magical blasts at the monster and hope perhaps we get lucky and hit the thing."

"Actually in my birth timeline it was about that bad in Nermia. Ryoga would show up yelling either 'Where am I now?' or 'Ranma, prepare to die' and in the course of the battle wind up getting lost. Then you had Mu Si throwing his arsenal at what he thought was the opponent and hitting a good part of the landscape. Never mind all the practitioners of what has to be the weirdest collection of Arts around turning up on what seemed to be a monthly basis. On top of all that, Pantyhose Taro would show up demanding the Old Freak change his name and then Rouge started following him around after she got those disks to help her back. She would make some comment about Taro's new octopus tentacles and he was get really embarrassed; now I have an idea as to why."

"Well there are women who do go for that sort of thing," commented Pegasus, "given the amount of response the Shikima got out of their ad there seems to be a lot of them."

Pluto and the future Sailor Senshi all looked at Pegasus their mouths handing open. "Though it was kind of funny finding the Shikima Lord hiding in a closet when the Old Pervert made his appearance in the League Castle," chuckled Ranma. The stares were now directed at Ranma.

"That the Master has gotten a reputation that frightens demons does not surprise me," said Genma which resulted in the group staring at him.

"I never thought a succubi would be so afraid of a normal human as to promise to be celibate for a year just have me deal with it," commented Queen Eclipse which resulted in Neo-Queen Serenity adding her stare to the group.

"Normal human is not a term I would use to describe the Master," said Genma.

"At least your Old Pervert hasn't found a way to open Kunluns to the Shikima domains," frowned Nephi, "We have succubi so traumatized by that they still have not left the Island."

"But the stories of the strange molesting demon stopped some 900 years ago," said Black Lady, "certainly they should be sure he is dead."

"Your world is cut off from the other Inner Worlds," said Chubi-usa, "I met a succubi who was shivering in terror from a recent encounter from the Old Pervert. Seems the creep learned how to turn his Ki draining technique into a method of prolonging his life. My guess is the Enemy of Everything Humanoid Female went elsewhere and is very much alive and all too well in both our timelines."

Pluto turned her attention to the group watching the training with Pegasus and Ranma in an attempt to get some mental equilibrium. What had happened that the Sailor Senshi of this time period that they took this as normal conversational material and could watch somebody plunge their hand into another's chest and pull back a bloody mess without so much as a blanch? Even her futureself looked a little green as did the rest of her time's Sailor Senshi with the noted exception of Neo-Queen Serenity.

Pluto then blinked and returned her gaze to Neo-Queen Serenity; Neo-Queen Serenity seemed to be looking at the display with intense interest. In many ways Neo-Queen Serenity was supposed to be a reflection of Sailor Moon: idealistic, optimistic, and very joyful. The Shadow Matches should not interest her but they did; she started getting a cold chill down her spine. She then noticed Queen Eclipse step into the arena. "What are you doing?" asked Venus.

"Tapping into a revision of the oldest power of the Moon Kingdom," replied Queen Eclipse as she placed a deck on the console, "Shades, have you figured out how to access items that summon the Holy Grail? I don't want any of my Senshi fighting below their potential."

"I believe so, but I need a Sanjiyan Unkara who has not yet acquired a Wu to even attempt it."

"Thought it might involve something like that. We do have another alternative," said Queen Eclipse as she pulled a card from the deck, "Goddess of the Third Eye in defense mode."

Pluto's mouth fell open at the being that appeared. She had thought the soul card had been a bluff because neither Sailor Moon or Neo-Queen Serenity could access the Shadow Games, but she had just seen this Queen Eclipse access it with ease. Again the cold chill gripped her spine as she remembered the look in Queen Eclipse's eyes; she had been perfectly willing to use that soul card against her. 'By the Moon what happened in this world that the girl who should have become Neo-Queen Serenity would use methods more akin to those they were to fight? The icy chill moved to her heart as Queen Eclipse gestured to Uranus and Neptune. "Shades?"

"Have Goddess very slowly pull on their pure heart crystals. The moment the crystal leaves their body they must grab it. Their crystals should then turn into the Sword and Mirror."

"That leaves the Garnet Orb. Where is it?"

"Right under our blasted noses all this damn time," growled Shades tapping the pearl set into the Time Staff, "Though they are closely related pure heart crystals are not souls. They are the essence of a person's hopes and dreams within a lifetime. The Garnet Orb is on the top of this staff is the pure heart crystal of the original Pluto. That is why Ranma only has her knowledge and nothing of her personality. Everything she was, every hope, every love, every dream is in this damn Garnet Orb."

For the first time in her long life Pluto felt really sick and her futureself didn't look any better. She has long assumed the Garnet Orb had been her pure heart crystal somehow removed by some magic she had forgotten, but now they had both found out the thing was the pure heart crystal of her mother. Even the seemingly studious Queen Eclipse got an expression of total disgust on her face. She grumbled and told her Goddess of the Third Eye what she needed done. Soon Uranus and Neptune had the Sword and Mirror in their hands. "What of the Holy Grail?" asked Setsuna in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer and did not like it one bit.

"Now I know how to access the Ginzuishou's power via the Shadow Matches we don't need the Holy Grail for a power up. We instead can access the power ups provided through by the Shadow Matches. Like this card I asked Pegasus to create for my deck: Positive Energy Generator," smiled Eclipse as she added a magic card to the field. Her smile fell as she looked at the next card she had drawn, "Pegasus, what is this doing in my deck?" she said activating the card. In the field appeared a ShadowRealm copy of the Ningen no Zou.

"While it has some of the same properties as the real thing it is nowhere as powerful," commented Pegasus.

"Considering the last time I saw this it was fully able to reconfigure my Death Born Revolution into ShadowRealm Ki that caused all the later problems that statement doesn't really comfort us, Uncle," scowled Hotara as she approached the statue, "I also know that it was not one of a kind as this Ningen no Zou has none of the lingering energy the one in Ranma's deck does."

Pluto and the future Senshi all paled at that statement. Death Born Revolution was Saturn's most powerful attack and could take out an entire planet and here she was saying that this statue had transformed the energy into something. Pegasus chuckled holding up a card, "Quite right as even I am hesitant on using the real thing and I wanted Eclipse-girl to have some ability to realize the full potential of her Ginzuishou."

Pluto got whiter as she remembered something from the future she had looked at, 'Pegasus supposedly created Duel monsters' Pluto narrowed her eyes, 'That means he can add any new cards to the game increasing its collective power.' In the timeline she had viewed Pegasus and the other users of the Millennium Items gained power by trapping souls in them but now he gained power by _freeing_ souls. Everyone had stated that the three true items of the Moon Kingdom had similar properties and that there were likely 300 billion souls in those items and Pegasus had control of the Ningen no Zou. This meant there was an insane amount of untapped power there, and Pegasus could modify how that power was channeled as he added or removed cards. Pluto turned her head to look at the ShadowBeing observers and noted a boy off to the side who didn't have the same aura about him. Her defensive nature kicking in Pluto stood scowling, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Pluto's voice startled everyone and caused them to turn their attention to the boy Pluto was addressing. Rather than being frightened he seemed at ease with the attention. His hair was swept back and yet wild at the same time. Ranma could swear that the boy had furry ears. The most notable feature was the outfit he wore. It looked like a strange mix of Boy Scout and military uniform, but the most unsettling thing was the armband the boy wore: the armband of the Nazi Party.

"Who are you and why are you wearing a Hitler Youth outfit?" asked a voice strong and commanding with a thick German accent.

The new voice caused everyone to turn their heads. Ranma noted that its owner was a skilled practitioner of the Art by his use of the shadows of the Castle to keep his face and name plate hidden while letting the rest of his uniform be clearly be seen. Ranma narrowed his eyes at the SDR he could see on the lapel and the five stars on the shoulder. The man had a faint blue aura in his ki that also concerned Ranma. This man like Elder Sage and General Yamato was a Shadow Realm construct—a soul of this world given the memories and abilities of another life. Ramna just wished he could remember who in that other history was a five star general in the SDR.

"Vho are you?" asked the boy.

"You have not answered the fraulein's questions yet. I have my own theories as to how you got here but I am more interested on who you are," said the man, "Besides the obvious fact that you have the rank of Oberstammführer in the Hitler Youth, of course."

"I am Junior Varrant Officer Schrödinger; I am novhere and everyvhere."

The soldier chuckled, "Schrödinger? Someone has a sense of humor, but you have not answered all of the fraulein's questions."

Schrödinger frowned slightly, "The Major was curious about this new power that has been demonstrated recently."

Ranma noted the soldier's aura shifted from faint blue to red, "Normally I would encourage such interest; but in the case of you and those you side with, I _will_ make an exception. You and yours have done enough damage in this world. Thankfully the Nazi Party never existed in my history and my world is largely the better for it. We tore your precious Reich to shreds in a world where you won so taking you apart in a world where you lost should be less difficult."

"Ve are not easily defeated."

"I said it would be less difficult not that it would be easy. That said this world has the same weakness as the other one. Instead of making machines to improve their people you make machines that make their lives too soft and weaken them. Guns rather than ki training, tanks and planes powered by petrol rather than ki or magic. Soft and weak," spat the soldier his red aura getting darker as he continued, "Your soldiers know nothing of the courage that comes from flying a Takuhi, Fei-Oh, or a Dragon of the Fortress into battle. They instead fly in unliving, unthinking, unfeeling machines powered not by their ki but by fossil fuels which could be better used to provide the basic necessities of life. The warrior spirit _dies_ in a world where you do not even _see_ your foe. There is no honor or bravery in _that_ type of warfare."

Schrödinger blinked at the intensity of the soldier's words, "Ve have plans for dealing with our enemies…"

"If you mean Hellsing and Section 13, they are jokes. They were so much of a bunch of baka in my world that they stopped existing 30 years ago," the soldier shifted position his aura now the color of flowing blood, "I am Sensei-sama's first pupil, and I am the one foe you cannot fight, Nazi!"

"Ve can fight any foe!"

"Can you?" asked the solider as he moved into the light his aura shifting to deep blue, "Then tell me just how to plan on fighting Generalfeldmarschall Adolf Hitler of the Saotome Deutschland Republic!"

Schrödinger stared his eyes big as dinner plates his mouth open and closing like a fish gasping for air. "I thought so. Give this Major of yours a message. My counterpart's Nazi party was and is an abomination; it is a mad dog that needs to be put down. Moko Takabisha!" Schrödinger flew back from the blast slamming into the wall the sickening sound of bones breaking audible above the sound of breaking stone. Schrödinger then slid down the wall a dark red stain following his descent. Generalfeldmarschall Hitler lowered his left hand scowling, "For someone whose Ki denotes them having abilities similar to a Wu you have piss poor fighting skills, Herr Schrödinger." Everyone blinked as right before their eyes the body and blood simply disappeared as if neither had been there. "Thought so, Heisenberg Ki. If the Nazis of this world even have inkling of how to use that, they are even more dangerous than I first feared."

"You're ShadowRealm construct like Elder Sage was," said Ranma.

Adolf turned and frowned, "Does it matter? I have _none_ of the memories of your Hitler. In all that is important I _am_ Generalfeldmarschall Hitler of the Saotome Deutschland Republic."

"You're a skilled martial artist. Grandmaster level if I am reading your ki right."

Adolf smiled, "Wunderbar, your skills are well on to being as good as the Ranma I know." Adolf then frowned, "given what I have seen you, sadly, will need them."

"Something to do with our little disappearing visitor?" asked Pegasus.

"While different the ki is similar to that in your Germany near the end of WWII. It is also in South American and has recently appeared in England."

"But I defeated the Dark Agency in England nearly a year ago," said Minako.

"Different enemy as this ki appeared in England less then three months ago and the Ki of your activity is weakening while this Ki is getting stronger," Adolf frowned, "Paradox doesn't care that the forces she is releasing could wreak havoc throughout the multiverse. All she wants is to wipe herself from all history and sees sensei-sama's original timeline as the key as that is her home timeline."

"The world where Akane and I died was Paradox's home timeline?" asked Ranma.

Adolf nodded. "As insane as Paradox's plan is there is a kind of logic involved behind it. You see while there is infinite number of timelines there are also orders of infinity. For example, an infinite number of even numbers will not contain a single odd and an infinite number of whole numbers will not contain any fractions."

Adolf then frowned. "All the timelines Paradox has created are inherently unstable as they are distorted versions of already viable timelines requiring Paradox's interference for things to go the way they did. The timeline I remember was never supposed to be and it is not the only one. The very existence of these timelines provides the power Paradox needs for her temporal vortexes and the ultimate focus of the fifth and final vortex will be your home timeline, Ranma."

"She is hoping that that action will cause her timeline to become unstable and wiped out along with all the others she has created," said Shades.

Adolf gave a humorless laugh. "Her timeline was unstable to begin with. It was a totally natural fluke—the one odd number in an infinity of even numbers. The problem is she has set off something no one can control or predict."

"Even dead Paradox is playing us like chess pieces," grumbled Setsuna.

"She had a good teacher," replied Eclipse glaring at both Setsuna and Pluto.

"Would somebody mind telling me what you are all talking about," asked a frustrated Queen Serenity, "and what it has to do with the maniac who helped Queen Beryl bring down the Moon Kingdom?"

"That 'manic' was the reincarnation of your daughter, Queen Simpleton," spat Shades, "of Adolf's timeline."

"The stuff Greek myths and of the short story _Appointment with Death_," commented Adolf sadly. "In trying to stop the tragedy she was part of the reason it happened in one of my world's futures."

"Bonfire," said Lilitha, "I met the Millennium Queen because I had seen a bonfire. It was the funeral rites for a sensei of one of her court who had died fighting something. The girl called Hermes had reluctantly taken up using his Item of power," Lilitha looked Generalfeldmarschall Hitler in the eyes, "The same one you are currently wearing, General."

Adolf nodded, "Hermes is the codename our Mizuno Ami uses."

"But the future is not set!" exclaimed Akane.

"No, but the _past_ is. Somewhere in one of the many futures that exist I _will_ die in battle, our world's versions of you _will_ go back in time, and they _will_ help in the war that ended the Silver Millennium and trigger a crime more monstrous that anything what I did here," scowled Generalfeldmarschall Hitler, "all we can do is try to makes sure that it is not the future we will experience. Paradox created our world to prevent the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom and in one future all we did was make sure the blasted thing happened. If there is a God he is one sick bastard."

Pegasus nodded remembering the words that prefaced _Unser Kampf_ and _Phoenix Von den Aschen_. In a twisted sense it was perfectly reasonable that the soul of a Hitler they were familiar with had wound up in being used in this Hitler. Both Hitlers were fanatically and crazy with the only real difference was _what_ they believed in. This version of Hitler may no longer be the genocidal antisemetic maniac that he knew but given Paradox Pegasus suspected there were a few zingers waiting in the wings.

"The books of the world you represent talk of a war in China," probed Pegasus.

"A total waste." Generalfeldmarschall Hitler spat, "Moronic warlords killing civilians to build armies of will-less slaves. What warrior can improve themself fighting foes that not only have pathetic skills but have no imagination, no drive, and no motivation other than servitude. To add to the aggravation, just when you think you have things under control up pops another power crazed dummkopf, thousands of unskilled people needlessly die, and you get to fight another bunch of ShadowBeings who try to defeat you just by weight of numbers. Where is the honor or challenge in facing such foes? It is as worse than fighting the Nazis or the creators of both versions of Crystal Tokyo."

"What do you mean _both_ versions of Crystal Tokyo?" asked Mars rising.

"Sailor Mars, part of the court of Neo-Queen Serenity," said Adolf calmly, "Both your queen and Neo-Fuehrer Serenity tried to create utopia societies based on flawed premises. In end they both created sterile unchanging worlds. If your future was so perfect why did my timeline's Pluto drown herself when she saw it?"

"Mars, he is right," said Neo-Queen Serenity calmly returning the General's gaze, "but unlike Neo-Fuehrer Serenity we can see and admit we messed up."

Adolf smiled, "You, like me, have been given a second chance. At least you didn't need to kill yourself for yours. And how will you deal with _your_ heart of darkness?"

"Neo-Fuehrer Serenity being this heart of darkness," prompted Mars.

"No, not her," Neo-Queen Serenity frowned, "Kaiyanwang Paradox is my heart of darkness because unlike Valkyie Moon she grew up in nearly the exact same timeline I did."

Adolf grimly nodded, "Yes and our burdens are similar. We are both monsters but no person is perfect because we are _all_ mixture of Yin and Yang, darkness and light, evil and good."

"Good?" responded Mars. "What good did you actually do and I don't mean in a history that you personally never experienced?"

Adolf smiled. "Führer Hitler took a bankrupt, broken nation and turned it into a world power that came close to it goal of controlling a good part of the world."

"At what price, _my Führer_," retorted Mars.

Adolf glared at Mars. "And how many _billions_ died for your Queen's precious Crystal Tokyo!" roared Adolf pointing at Neo-Queen Serenity. "And before you bring up the Death Camps, let's talk about Nemesis. Why would anyone with a functional brain in their head think a planet 100 aus from the sun would support life? If it wasn't for the magical water everyone your airhead queen sent there would have died. As the SDR sees it there is really no difference between Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Führer Serenity because at the end of the day they are both egomaniacs who don't really give a damn about their subjects."

"Now look here…," begin Mars standing.

"We have more important things to do then to watch Adolf use you for a punching dummy, Mars," snapped Pegasus who then turned to face the man. "How long do we have, General?" asked Pegasus.

"Quick and right to the point, Herr Pegasus or perhaps that should be Herr Crawford. Given the Ki energy build up in South America it will be soon, two weeks to a month."

"Any idea on what it is?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, it is based on another legacy of the Sanjiyan Unkara. It is an altered version of their failed attempt at merging their magic and immortality with the near indestructibility of their Wu."

Parvati groaned, "You are talking about Vampires aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That is very serious," said Choukai his voice strangely calm, "their magic and near indestructibility makes vampires feared and respected on a level nearly equaling Honored Ones. Most prefer to remain in the shadows feeding on moral humans like cattle and so rarely enlist the aid of Creatures of Darkness; or if they do, it is in a very limited matter. The South America reference is troubling because many Nazis escaped there, and there are rumors that they were messing with a way to make an army of vampires near the end of the war."

"I have met the two people who thought they took down that operation in 1944, so that is not a rumor but a fact."

"So on top of the Great Beast, something that is going to turn the Earth into an ice cube, a political powder keg due to the League, and unknown enemies lurking in the shadows, we may have a bunch of Nazi Vampires planning on finishing the job your counterpart started in 1933," grumbled Pegasus, "Anything _else_ for my report to the UN?"

"We have at least one Black Ops group involved if not two, and I need to bring you into the loop," Adolf smiled looking at Choukai, Panik, Lilitha, Ranma, and Akane, "I have the perfect group already picked out."

**~*~*RS*~*~**

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose again in an effort to stave off a headache. It had been so simple to defend England against vampires, but now she knew she had been facing only the lesser of the many types around. Then you had the hundreds of 'Creatures of Darkness' and ShadowBeings that rivaled Alucard in power running around, and then she had to deal with an alternate version of Adolf freaking Hitler who had up and decided to bring these five people in on what was already a messy situation. Then just when she thought her headache couldn't get any worse KamiOni Anderson had brought in a group of Demon Hunters he had found in Hiroshima only one of whom belonged to the present day.

"Sir Integra, as this all too brief synopsis should show you have as the Americans say 'a whole new ballgame'," said Choukai. "You were quite able to handle the Vampir type of vampire but you have next to idea on how to handle other types. Then you have the 'Creatures of Darkness' and ShadowBeings who will react quite unpleasantly to be attacked simply because of what they are."

"Problem is the KamiOni are to put it bluntly a shambles, and we can't have maniacs like that Section 13 version of me popping up and putting innocent citizens into hospital," said KamiOni Anderson frowning. "Worse the Hakenkreuz and LebenToten are in no condition to offer anything but the most minimal of help."

"Hakenkreuz is the true name of the symbol the Nazis made into their own so I understand the political problems, but I imagine there are practical problems as well," offered Choukai.

"We have few generalists and the specialists we do have are Jusenkyou rather than ShadowRealm orientated," said Anderson.

"At least we do not have to worry about China having the only access to Jusenkyou waters," commented Choukai frowning. "Deng Xiaoping's current caution regarding Jusenkyou does not surprise me. He is not brash or crazy enough to even considering taking on three tribes any one of which could call on the Honored Ones for aid. Then there is the issue of the League itself taking action."

"Huh? How do you know so much about what is going on in China, Choukai?" asked Ranma. "You have been with us nearly the whole time."

Choukai chuckled, "One need not physically be somewhere to learn what is currently going on at that place in the world. The Creatures of Darkness have agents those areas they deem important." Choukai then frowned, "Unfortunately like any mortal human group they do make mistakes. Once they fell, the Nazis were largely ignored as a much of relatively harmless relics not worthy of serious attention. Given the importance of recent events there will be a mad dash to find anything no matter how trivial on this mysterious Major and his goals. We will not remain in the dark for long."

"What I don't like is that this Valentine Jon manic left the clue 'Millennium' behind," said Ranma.

"Thankfully Millennium does not mean that the Nazis were messing with or even knew of the Millennium Items," said Choukai tapping his chin with his cane, "though it does sound like they had inadvertently duplicated parts of their power. Our main problem is trying to find this Major, learn what we can about him, and what plans he has for a bunch of Vampire Nazis."

"I assume something other than the obvious comment Pegasus made," replied Ranma.

"Even if this Major has the same mad dream of conquering the world, he has to start somewhere and given the activity in England I would say that could be his starting point. That it was also the location of another Inner World trying to take this one over is even more troubling," said Choukai pulling out a little notepad and pencil. "They may have been a probe by this Major or he simply took advantage of the chaos they created so my contacts have some more research to do. Thankfully, after being caught totally off guard in WWII, the Creatures of Darkness have deemed the Intelligence and Black Ops agencies of the major powers around the world important and so we have good source material to work with."

Integra narrowed her eyes, "Are you telling me your Creatures of Darkness have agents in the CIA, KGB, and MI5?"

"As well as in your own Hellsing organization and those nice people in Section 8 I mean Section 13," grinned Choukai. Then Choukai's grin fell, "But that does not mean they are privileged to all information that those organizations have. Nor does any one group have agents in all of them. There are power plays in and between the Inner Worlds and Outer Worlds just as there are here."

Integra nodded frowning. To remain hidden the Creatures of Darkness needed secret knowledge and the best place to get it would be the various the intelligence agencies and Black Ops organizations that existed. But as in her world there were rivalries and national barriers regarding the sharing of information. Choukai might dress like a spy out of a bad 1960s movie but it was clear he was far savvier in the ways of Black Ops then suggested by his outfit.

"Not to sound ignorant, but we were asked to help. The problem is I for one did not understand even half of what you people were talking about!" fumed Sango.

"KamiOni Anderson, just what were you thinking in bringing these people in on this?" asked Integra.

"Sir Integra, Ah realize they may seem to be a little green as it were but right now the KamiOni need every bit of help we can get our hands on. Also given their Shikon no Tama has properties that could allow it to be used like a Millennium Item better to have them here where we can keep an eye on them and it."

Choukai broke into one of his slimier smiles, "You must the Kagome we were told about. Welcome back to the twentieth century."

"You were told about me?"

"By Nabiki's friend, Higurashi Rin."

"She is my cousin but tends to call me aunt Kagome because I am slightly older than she is."

"She has been very helpful in getting Nabiki adjust to her ShadowRealm form. OUCH! Hey, Akane, what's with the elbow in the ribs?" asked Ranma angrily.

"Ranma, with the exception of Kagome these are Demon Hunters from the sixteenth century. They may not understand the relationship Nabiki and Rin have," hissed Akane.

"Akane, you just have to look at Kagome's and InuYashu's Ki to know that they are not too far from a similar relationship. Heck, Rin even thought they were already at the stage she and Nabiki are. Only difference is Kagome and InuYashu can have children while Nabiki and Rin can't."

Choukai exploded into a fit of laughter, "Just because a succubi is female does not mean she cannot have children with a human female. Though given your sister's nervousness in having any kind of sexual relationship I don't think they will get to that stage for quite a while."

"Just what is a succubi?" asked Miroku.

"If I understand correctly it is a Western demon that would fall into the class of what we call Shikima," explained Ranma.

"Uh, Ranma, I think we have a problem," said Choukai nervously looking at the spot right next to Ranma.

"Hmm?" Ranma turned and was greeted by his wife glowing like a bonfire, "Akane? What is wrong?"

"What is wrong? AGGHHH! RANMA NO BAKA!" **Kawam!**

"Well I better go tell Pegasus we need two new chairs and some wood to patch the hole Akane just made in the floor with her husband," said Choukai slowly standing.

"STAY RIGHT THERE, CHOUKAI!" bellowed Akane, "Give me one good reason I should not make you one with the floor too."

"Stop Attack!" said the Chinaman holding up a card wrapped in a red and black Shinto ward.

Akane stood there growling for a few moments after which she let the remains of her chair drop to the floor, "I guess that will have to do."

"Akane, calm down and tell us what we did wrong," groaned Ranma as he pulled himself out of the hole.

"We are use to all this. They are not. I will not endanger my sister with you two baka being too free with information."

"And letting them find out on their own would have been better?" Choukai asked before shaking his head, "No, Honored One Akane, that will not do either. Everyone at your school knows what your sister Nabiki has become. They would have to be as blind as the Blue Thunder not to know what relationship she and Rin share. You assume there is a secret to hide when there is none."

"Akane, does raise a point," said Panik, "Can we even call our allies 'Creatures of Darkness' any more?"

"No, we can't," said Choukai frowning, "Those that see the advantages have or will soon join the League. Even those that oppose the League will become known. Soon there will be no 'Creatures of Darkness'; only allies, neutrals, and enemies. For example, one concern is a possible jihad bis saif against the League coming out of the Middle East."

"Sa-chan mentioned having some problems with Christianity in general and the Vatican in particular," commented Ranma.

"That is the understatement of the Eon," said Choukai tapping his chin with his cane. "The fact the few Sanjiyan Unkara who know her prefer to keep their distance doesn't help." Choukai then chuckled, "But if anyone can get people to at least listen to her it would be your friend Pegasus."

"Who is this Sa-chan that she is going to have so many problems?" asked Shippo.

"She is Sailor Pluto's twin sister and the ruler of Hell," smiled Choukai, "Better known as Satan."

Kagome's friends all looked at each other and then back at Choukai, "Who?" That resulted in about everyone else face faulting.

~*~*RS*~*~

"Who are you again?" asked Pegasus.

"Lychee and this is my elephant Jasmine."

"So your family was given this scroll three generations ago with the promise that it would bring a handsome husband to whoever held it," commented Pegasus as he handed the scroll back to Lychee.

"Yes, for three generations we have waited. I thought that here at your League I might finally find the husband we have so long looked for."

"Well the scroll does have a magical aura about it…" began Pegasus as a young man ran into the room.

"The Scroll, you have the scroll!" laughed the young man.

Pegasus blinked his eye, "You are?"

"Prince Kirin of the Seven Lucky God Martial Artists."

"You do know your Ki is that of a Sanjiyan Unkara while hers is that of a mortal human, right?"

"Say what?" asked Prince Kirin his eyes widening.

"Daikoku?" asked Pendragon stepping into the room.

Pegasus put his head in his hand, "Great. Looks like we are having a replay of your problem here times seven."

Pendragon frowned, "You are one of the Shichi Fukujin."

"We are named for them…"

"No, you _are_ them."

Prince Kirin staggered and Pendragon guided the stunned young man to a chair. "Here, this might help," said Pegasus handing a small glass filled with a brown colored liquid to Kirin.

Prince Kirin downed the drink in one gulp and quickly regretted it. "Gads, what is this stuff?" he gasped.

Pegasus looked at the label on the bottle, "Kentucky bourbon. Found it is lot more helpful in getting some people adjusted to the local madhouse than my wines."

"You're trying to tell me that Monlon, Ebitan, Bishamonten, Daihakuse, Daikokuse, and Wu are really Benten, Ebisu, Bishamon, Fukurokuju, Jurojin, and Hotei?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"But we don't even look like them!"

"One problem at a time," said Pegasus who blinked as Pendragon poured herself a glass.

"To an old friend," she said raising the glass, "To Colonel Paul Tibbets." Pendragon then gulped the drink and shook her head, "Whoa, that packs one heck of a punch."

Kirin noted Pegasus narrowing the eye he could see, "Colonel Paul Tibbets?"

"Someone I met after having the misfortune of stumbling on that ugly business my countrymen were doing in China. He said his mission was rumored to end the war his country was fighting with the mad Shogun that was running Japan at the time so I blessed it."

Kirin and Lychee watched as the color drained out of Pegasus' face. "Oh my God," the man whispered.

"Pegasus, what is wrong?" asked Pendragon.

"You know what the Enola Gay is?"

"It is the plane that dropped Little Boy on Hiroshima. But what does it have to do with Colonel Paul Tibbets?"

"He was the pilot on that mission," replied Pegasus.

Pendragon looked at Pegasus her face pale as she slowly slid down into a chair next to the table, "What have I done?"

Pegasus sighed, "Pendragon, Amaterasu, the atomic bomb was better than the alternative. Operation Downfall projected 1 million Allied causalities with Japanese loses being anywhere from three to ten times that number."

"That bad?"

"Those are considered conservative estimates."

"My nephew is going to blow a gut when I tell him this."

"I would be more concerned with General Yamoto's reaction," Pegasus moved forward the fingers of his hands interlocking, "He was and is obsessed with making sure his Japan didn't follow this one's path and this is going to push him even harder to reshape things here. What bothers me more is the potential loss of Amaterasu on top of it."

Pendragon leaned back in her chair smiling, her hands steepling in front of her face, "Who said I was losing, Pegasus?"

Pegasus's jaw fell, "But your Ki…"

Pendragon laughed, "Paravti's and Pai's Ki changes radically because they are nearly extreme opposites of each other. Everyone knows of that sorry mess regarding my brother and the cave but they forget that I can be a warrior in my own right. Pendragon and I have been slowly remerging back into one personality. In a real sense both Pendragon Oni and Omikami Amaterasu are fading into me, Pendragon Amaterasu."

"I take it the retention of the Pendragon family name has to do with Merlin's death bed gifts."

"Yes, Merlin not only gave me the sword but the family name that went with it. I got to see a lot of things as Pendragon that I would not have seen otherwise including things about myself."

"So we wait or we have Shadi help?"

"Let me take it at my own pace."

~*~*RS*~*~

'Where do we go from here?' thought Pluto as she and the other Sailor Senshi watched the chaotic mess that the Time Gate pumped out every time you tried to look into this world's future. "This is what I have been dealing with for nearly 18 months," said Shades.

"It is like trying to watch TV with somebody constantly changing the channel," said Queen Eclipse.

"It is actually a little better than it has been,' frowned Shades as the images settled down. "Can see into most other histories and their futures fine," Shades commented they all saw a city ablaze.

Eclipse slowly stood, "When and where?"

"Berlin, Germany. Thought checking up on the timeline the Valkyrie Warriors came from would be a good idea," said Shades as the image shifted to a bunch of Nazi soldiers fighting some very enraged ShadowBeings, "It seems your counterparts of the invading timeline have some control problems," she commented as an alternate of Minako the Millennium Anuk in her left hand grabbed the wrist of a ShadowBeing about to cleave in a groveling solder's head. The two stared at each other as the other Minako said something to which the ShadowBeing nodded a frightening smile spreading on its lips. "Somehow, I think by the time it is all over that soldier will be wishing the ShadowBeing had killed him there and then."

The images shifted and again they saw a city ablaze. "That is Big Ben!" said Minako.

"London, England. What we are seeing is actually a mixture of possible futures ranging from two weeks to a month from now," commented Shades as the image shimmed in and out of focus, "Hard to get any real details. There!" Shades said pointing at a huge airship shimmering. "Graf Zeppelin III? Belongs to this timeline but it shouldn't."

"More over how the hell did they get something that big to London anyhow?" asked Rei.

"That is easy, Rei," said Ami, "they simply go to Sazan go to where London is there and come back into our world."

"Perhaps," said Shades as she picked up a phone. "Pegasus? Shades. Time Gates just came up with information that somebody is going to try to attack London in the future. Somehow a zeppelin called the Graf Zeppelin III is involved. Yes, that was Ami's assessment as well. No, all I have is a range of two weeks to a month. Looks like we have about a 70 percent chance of these events happening, and it appears to be slowly rising. I agree, set up a defense grid on Sazan and anywhere else we can. Even if they use a reality we don't know of we can still use Kunluns to move in and stop this replay of the Blitz." Shades then hung the phone up looking at the images.

"What is causing that shimmering effect?" asked Michiru.

"We are not seeing one timeline but an amalgamation of several hundred timelines. Problem is it should not be this chaotic. Sure certain details will vary but this is on the level of major events. It is almost as if…" Shades narrowed her eyes as the image changed again. In the grey mist of between time stood the Time Gates and before it stood Sailor Pluto who promptly disappeared. The image then shifted to what looked like the Castle of Dark Illusions.

"So it has finally come down to a final battle between the Shadow Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo," they heard what sounded like Ryoko's voice state, "They must have figured out that we planned to change the past and came to stop us."

"You are quite right." said Pluto as she walked into a room that looked a great deal like Ryoko's Lab.

"Sailor Pluto!" a woman who looked exactly like Ryoko snarled. "I take it you are here to stop us personally? Well I have a little surprise for you. I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos. Celtic Guardian kill this fool!"

Sailor Pluto spun around when she heard the first footfall and was greeted by the elven features of the Celtic Guardian his sword already swinging. "Death Scream!" yelled Pluto causing the Celtic Guardian to disintegrate his sword going past her and imbedding itself into the floor near the cyan haired woman. Turning back Pluto smiled, "Time to end this. Death Scream!"

"Not this time. Mirror Force!" said Ryoko.

Pluto staggered back from the force of her own attack. Then she was slammed into a wall the Celtic Guardian's sword embedded in her nearly half way. The look in the other Ryoko's eyes was pure hate.

"You took my Tenchi away from me. You and your fellow Sailor Scouts turned him into a vacant thing with no true will of its own. Not even Kagato who had me slaughter worlds was that cruel. Die bitch!" yelled Ryoko.

As Pluto gurgled expiring just has the hilt of the sword reached her face a blob was pulled into the Seal of Oreichalkos card that sat on the table. Then a wall exploded causing the other Ryoko to turn and gasp in surprise, "Pharaoh Wiseman! Mistress Millennium!" The image then went blank.

"I don't think we need to see the rest of that," said Shades softly, "we all know how it ends."

"With the deaths of our counterparts," said Eclipse as she put her head in her arms and started to cry.

"Not to mention the 'birth' if you will of Wiseman Ranma and Sailor Akane," said Neo-Queen Serenity scowling as she walked over and tried to comfort her counterpart.

Setsuna frowned, "What keeps bothering me is how the timelines seem to interact. To prevent Wiseman Ranma's future my counterpart took out Ranma and created Paradox who in turn allowed a wishing crystal to fall into Ranma's hand. That crystal itself created two divergent timelines: this one and the SDR. But in one future of the SDR Usagi becomes the Millennium Queen who went back in time to help Queen Beryl bring down the Silver Millennium."

Queen Eclipse calmed down a bit and said, "More the point Paradox is the one who inspired me to take the name Queen Eclipse. You think that in my future I could run into past versions of Paradox?"

"Possible. My concern is Paradox had some form of plan and yet I keep feeling as if I am missing something."

Queen Eclipse slowly raised her head frowning, "Pegasus theorized that the Shadow Games tend to pull things into groups of five. You only have five Sailor Senshi, there were only five Valkerie Warriors, of my Sailor Senshi only five have become ShadowBeings if you count Tuxedo Mask, and if my vague memories are correct only five of our counterparts wielded a Millennium Item at the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

Setsuna nodded, "You the Puzzle, Ami the Torque, Rei the Scales, Makoto the Ring, and Minako the Anuk. Pegasus as Wiseman still had his Eye." Setsuna's eyes widened, "The Rod was held by Saturn Sorceress' fiancé Merik."

"Even if there are more than five Sailor Senshi there are only five Inner ones," said Eclipse. "It always tries to go back to five in some way or other."

"There are more than five timelines," muttered Setsuna scowling. Suddenly her eyes and that of Shades widened and they looked at each other, "Shit!"

"Temporal collapse with this timeline as the focal point?" asked Shades.

"Has to be. Dear Kami-sama if she really was planning _that_ she was even more insane than we thought," replied Setsuna.

"Mind giving us some idea what the hell you two are talking about," scowled Eclipse.

"Paradox's totally insane plan," said Setsuna. "As you noted all the timelines involved seem to be interconnected with this timeline being the most dependent on the others. We think Paradox was trying to set things up so this timeline would literally absorb one of the others with the targeted timeline being the one with the most significance: hers."

"That is totally crazy!" yelled Mars.

"Like we didn't figure out Paradox was a card carrying member of the squirrel brigade before this," grumbled Rei.

"It does explain the three failed attempts at creating a temporal vortex," commented Ami.

"Huh?" responded Queen Serenity.

"First was when we missed that perverted gnome that founded Ranma's school and hit Time Machine, second was when the Time Gate relay reacted to Little Boy going off, and the third was when Queen Serenity tried to heal Pluto," said Ami.

"That means we will have two more attempts with the fifth and final attempt bringing the conclusion to Paradox's plan," commented Shades.

"That is crazy. Paradox is freaking dead!" yelled Mars, "There is no fucking way she survived being at ground zero of a nuclear explosion!"

"She didn't need to have survived," said Queen Eclipse. "Remember she had her own set of Sailor Senshi. They could be continuing to manipulate events."

"Somehow I think they have enough just holding what is left of her kingdom together," commented Wiseman. "She could have just as easily set things up before hand that certain events have a high chance of happening."

"The last time we got a clear indication of the future was with the beginning of her suicide run," commented Shades, "but even then I could only get generalities no real images. Certainly not how it ended."

"The chances are falling now that Pegasus knows though, right?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity.

"No and that is the problem; they are still rising. Now at 71 percent chance though the rate of increase is slowing down. Blast it, why didn't my warning reduce the chances?" grumbled Shades.

"Perhaps the forces involved are too stubborn to quit," commented Emerald. "Ranma could get like that. He might take a set back but in the end he would improve and do his best to win," Emerald gestured with her thumb at the relay, "Or it may be their window of opportunity is so narrow that they have to attack in this time period or lose the option entirely."

"Like our planned window of opportunity," commented Wiseman his gaze totally focused on the copy of the Time Gates in front of them.

"Something like that," replied Emerald her eyes narrowing at the images, "anything else that is coming like this?"

"No but sometimes these events don't come into focus until very near the time they actually occur," replied Shades.

"Who and what was the enemy that caused the Great Freeze?" asked Wiseman.

"Princess Kaguya," responded Setsuna, "She is an alien from our universe and she tried to freeze our earth once. She will get her current name from the astronomer Ōzura Kakeru that she appears in front of. He is considered a little nuts by his colleagues but he seems to know a lot about our universe but not enough to keep him from confusing Princess Kaguya with Princess Serenity."

"Princess Kaguya is the key to Crystal Tokyo," muttered Pluto.

"I say it is time to break the key," said Queen Eclipse, "any objections?"

"Dollar too short and a day too late," smiled Shades. "I took care of Princess Icecube within moments of Pegasus waking me up in this form. Why don't you think I have not made any mention of her?"

"How?" whispered Pluto.

Shades' smile widened as she pulled out a card, "Not the way you think. Pegasus had long believed that the ShadowRealm within the Items is largely driven by the imagination of its wielder and he is very imaginative. I simply offered Princess Kaguya access to the ShadowRealm telling her she would see more diversity in one day then she could see in a century of travel. Since she entered body and soul, she is more like Mai and the others than a normal ShadowBeing," she said calmly as she turned the card around.

"Princess Kaguya, eight star water monster, 2600/1700," said Queen Eclipse reading off the card, "can freeze all cards per Swords of Revealing Light when flip summoned."

Pluto rapidly paled, "I thought only a wielder of a Millennium Item could do that!"

"You really have a hearing problem don't you," snapped Shades glaring at Pluto, "she _willingly_ entered body _and_ soul."

"Calm down both of you or I'll use Swords of Revealing Light," snapped Eclipse, "So far Shades has not directly lied to me so I will take her word on this. What I want to know is why in trying to get a better hold on a future of this world we saw events in other history."

"Somehow they are connected," said Shades frowning, "The thing is we need time to help build our skills and that is one thing we do not have here," Shades then broke into a sad smile, "however there is one timeline of all the ones involved that we could use. I have also found out there is something we must do as well."

~*~*RS*~*~

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?" yelled Ranma who then frowned, "Shades, are you sure?"

"I checked several times. Yes, I am sure. Once I told them Neo-Queen Serenity, Wiseman, and the rest elected to go home because they need to clean up their own world and they are so behind the learning curve that there is really nothing they can do here. Pluto went into shock and only came out of it when I told her how I planned to use it to our advantage."

"Ok, I see why you need to send Pegs then but why can't we just tag along? I mean why do _we_ have to go _then_ of all times?

"Creating a fictitious identity for two people is a lot easier than for ten. Then there is the issue that you all would have to hide rather than develop your skills for the five years Pegasus needs to stay in that time period. Finally that point in the timeline the rest of you are going to is actually where Nephi's, SDR's, and Paradox's branched off of each other. That makes it a critical linchpin in Paradox's plans. I also have this gut feeling there is a critical piece of the puzzle in that timeline."

"We will not be staying for five years," stated Akane angrily.

"You can't even if you wanted because at best the events leading to the Great Freeze will finish in three perhaps four months."

"That is assuming none of us step in and try and stop them," glared Ranma.

Shades gave a grim smile, "That is what I am hoping. It will be good practice for all of you because this not a battle you can win using raw power. Your ShadowRealm Ki levels you are use to working with will be far less than what you have worked with before. Also since effectively no time will pass on this side once I send you through you will be on your own. Given the uncertainly I am leaving something you the ability to come back on your own but it is a one shot deal. Once you open the portal it will remain open until you step through."

"Ok Shades if you think this is the only way. We will do it."

~*~*RS*~*~


	16. Chap 16 Ego and Emotion

Ranma 1/2 and Inayashu is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chap 16 - Ego and Emotion

Ranma pulled himself up and looked at the crystal now in his hand, "Well it worked."

"I fell like I just tried training with all of Mai's deck at once," groaned Akane as she lifted herself up and watched as the hole in her stomach closed up. "So this what it feels like to be hit by a Death Scream."

Ranma's hand reflectively touched his Puzzle and frowned, "Pops and your sister Nabiki are going to be problems."

"Meaning either one of them is greedy enough to try and hock the Puzzle? Ranma, Nabiki would never…," Akane paused frowning, "What am I am I saying; she was greedy enough to open a Spirit Staff. Without the lessons of our world she would hock it in a heartbeat."

"Speaking of Spirit Staffs we need to be careful," said Ranma, "We don't have the protection here we did with the League. We show off too much of our magical powers too soon and we will have every 'I want to be immortal' nut job all over us like the Old Pervert over girls in a shower."

"I take it the ShadowRealm Ki is messing up the Time Gates so Pluto can't see us?" asked Ryoga.

"For the moment," said Ranma looking down at the Puzzle, "but without the reinforcing Ki of the Castle, the other Millennium Items, and all the ShadowBeings we have let out the levels will begin to dwindle."

"Especially as the other Millennium Items here are still doing Shadow Games rather than Shadow Matches," frowned Akane.

Ryoga sniffed the air, "Ranma, have you sparred with your father today?"

"No, we went over some magical wards but we didn't have a formal sparring match. Why?"

"Because I am smelling his or rather her scent."

Ranma frowned letting his ki out into the surrounding area, "Kuso. Ok, Pops, drop the Umi-senken."

Guardian Angel Joan Genma appeared nodding, "I knew I would be detected but not this fast."

"Pops, what are you doing?" snapped Ranma.

"Boy, we both know what I was. Do you really think alone you can keep an eye on my counterpart to keep him from going off and doing something else stupid?"

"Point made. But how are we going to explain you? We worked up half way reasonable cover stories for Queen Eclipse, her friends, and Ryoga here."

"I'm from Phoenix Mountain?"

"You are forgetting the Old Ghoul," Ranma said shaking his head, "The moment she sees you she will likely check your Ki, and the moment she does that she is going to know you are not from Phoenix Mountain."

"What about you and Akane?"

"I admit we will have to be careful around her but as long as we don't go throwing magic and ShadowRealm Ki around we should be fine."

Genma shook her head chuckling, "And when either of you use a normal Ki attack what color is it going to be?"

Ranma blinked and then hit his head with the palm of his hand, "Baka. She will expect it to be blue or red not near pure white." Ranma then looked at his father, "how did _you_ see something we missed?"

"That is another reason I came along without your knowledge. I knew with the ego I helped instill in you that you would continue to use the improved Ki method as you now knew the dangers of the old emotional method," scowled Genma, "The problem is everyone here will still be expecting you both to use the old emotional method."

"We have a problem. You cannot fake the color of emotional Ki and there is no way we can go back to using it. And we can't go off on a training trip without half of Nermia coming along. Great, one minute here and things are already going haywire."

"Given the number of magical items that you said popped up here perhaps we can hand wave something?" suggested Genma.

"It might work except with two noted exceptions. Your old Master seemed to have knowledge about magical items as deep as the Old Ghoul's. If we come up with something it will have to fool both of them."

"The Master likely will be too busy trying to figure out why he can't drain me, but you are right about the Elder," Genma then frowned, "Perhaps we will get some better ideas on the way to the dojo."

"I hope Queen Eclipse and company are doing better than we are."

~*~*RS*~*~

"You might have defeated the seed demon but it was by pure luck," said Queen Eclipse who then glared at the Outers, "You two are even worse. You are trained better and have two of the three secondary mystical items of the Moon Kingdom already, but you are still acting like bulls in a freaking China shop."

"What? Who?" stammered Sailor Moon as Queen Eclipse ran her hand over the motorcycle that had been the body of their latest attacker.

"Did you really think Neo-Queen Serenity was your only future? I call myself Queen Eclipse by the way."

"Are you saying you are another future of Meatball Head?" asked Sailor Mars.

Queen Eclipse chuckled as she turned, "Something like that, _Rei_."

Sailor Mars' jaw dropped open as Sailor Uranus moved forward, "What do you mean we have two of the three secondary mystical items of the Moon Kingdom already?"

"I mean the Sword and Mirror; they are in your pure heart crystals. Pluto has the Garnet Orb in the Time Staff," said Queen Eclipse as she dropped her hand to her side. "Typical two stage demon summons. Can't form a physical body in this plane of existence and so must possess an object."

"You said something about them being secondary," prompted Sailor Mercury, "That implies _primary_ mystical items."

"Yes, the primary items are the Ginzuishou in my counterpart's possession, the Jakokusuishou that is in the hands of Wiseman, and the Ningen no Zou that is currently bouncing around Hong Kong."

"Why are you here?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"She is here to stop the greatest threat Crystal Tokyo will ever face," said a familiar voice. Sailor Uranus' eyes widened as she saw herself walk up to Queen Eclipse.

"How are our Aces in the hole?"

"We had to knock the host out as she was going to confront her father about what we told her. Mistress 9 needless to say is furious with Pharaoh 90."

"Not furious enough to do anything stupid I hope."

"She realizes she cannot face her former master alone," the other Uranus said frowning. "Wish I could see if our main foe has started her operations yet."

"Even if she has you would not see them. The kind of massive displays Beryl, Wiseman, and the rest did are not her style until her plans near completion. I suspect our interfering will bring her out all too soon."

"Main foe?" asked Sailor Moon.

"A time traveling madwoman named Kaiyanwang Paradox bent on the destruction of Crystal Tokyo," replied Queen Eclipse.

Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't my futureself warn me of this?"

"For the simple reason Kaiyanwang Paradox turned her into a rape toy for her lust demon subjects."

"WHAT?" yelled the Sailor Senshi as Pluto's eyes widened.

"Pluto's mother didn't tell her all the functions of the Time Gates but Kaiyanwang Paradox figured some of them out," said Queen Eclipse, "one of which is that they allow access to other timelines. She was trying to use the Time Gates to eliminate Crystal Tokyo by exploiting alternate timelines. We have reason to believe this timeline is a key lynch pin in her plans."

"So you think by defeating her here you can stop her entirely?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Something like that. The problem is that to ensure Kaiyanwang Paradox cannot mess with our timeline we had to set up things so only the smallest fraction of time can pass. That cuts us off from our Time Gates and any resources from our timeline we did not bring with us. We know the madwoman has hooks in at least three other timelines."

"I don't understand," said Pluto.

"Unlike the Wiseman you are fighting she is not intent in stopping Crystal Tokyo in just her present but in _all_ futures. To this end she has already tried creating three temporal vortexes and we think there are plans for two more."

"Temporal vortexes?" repeated Pluto her face going ashen, "By Serenity, she _is_ insane."

"What is a temporal vortex and why is it a bad thing?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It is like a tornado or hurricane only instead of wind it is composed of time," said Pluto scowling, "and like the wind based counterpart it leaves destruction in its wake only in this case the destruction would be to the very fabric of history."

"We suspect that the alterations to Hiroshima and Nagasaki in our world may have been a dry run on a small scale," said the other Sailor Uranus. "All the events of the last 40 years in those two cities has been totally rewritten," continued the other Sailor Uranus, "For example, there was a recent story about how Nakazawa Keijiwas was reunited with the family he lost in the atomic bombing of Hiroshima."

"More that just 50 years," commented Queen Eclipse, "Remember that in the timeline those cities belonged events started changing in the 1890's."

"You said this timeline is a key lynch pin in her plans?" asked Pluto.

"Yes, because this is Paradox's home timeline," said Queen Eclipse grimly.

"Then we will…" began Pluto.

"_You_ will do NOTHING!" snapped Queen Eclipse. "It was your actions that created this madwoman in the first place, Pluto. Not that my timeline's version was any freaking better. At least her replacement Shades gives me the information that I need!" Queen Eclipse then frowned and looked off into the distance, "It may have cost me my innocence way too soon but at least I knew when I used the blasted Ginzuishou that it could not really bring back the dead."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean the Ginzuishou can't truly bring back the dead?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Didn't you ever wonder why if the Ginzuishou had that power Queen Serenity didn't simple use it to bring back her Sailor Senshi?" asked Queen Eclipse sadly, "Or why over the next 1,000 years only you will have a child?" Queen Eclipse sighed, "The answer is the same. The best the Ginzuishou could do was create psudo forms that _looked_ human as vestals for your friends' souls. Your friends have not been human since your final battle with Beryl."

Sailor Moon took a step back shaking her head silently mouthing the world, 'No' over and over again.

"I am going to have one of my Sailor Senshi come out," continued Queen Eclipse who looked on the verge of tears, "could you people not try to blast her?"

"Why would we want to blast your Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Because I demanded she remove the illusion of us being human so we could see what we really looked like," replied Rei's voice. Everyone turned and their mouths fell open as a fire demon walked into view.

"I'm so sorry, Rei," said Queen Eclipse a tear running down her cheek.

"Not your fault," said the fire demon, "at least unlike them we knew the risks if you had to use that blasted crystal to bring us back."

Queen Eclipse gave a soft chuckle pointing to her head, "You knew here," her hand then moved to her heart, "not here. After all didn't a certain one of my friends scream in my face when they were reminded of that fact?"

Rei chuckled, "Got me there, Meatball Head."

"WHAAAAAAA. My friends are not human anymore!" balled Sailor Moon.

Queen Eclipse put her hand to her forehead, "Looks like she is out of shock."

"You are her Sailor Mars?" asked Neptune.

"Despite what I look like, yes," said Rei sadly dimming down her flames until she looked like an orange skinned version of Sailor Mars, "Heart, mind, and soul I am still a Sailor Senshi as well as Hino Rei."

"ARE YOU TELLING US THAT WE ARE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE?" screamed Sailor Mars.

Queen Eclipse winced, "I think she is more pissed off than you were, Rei."

"Well she has been living a lie for nearly a year now so she has a right to be," said Rei calmly her flames coming to life again.

Sailor Mars grabbed Queen Eclipse and pulled her until they were face to face, "WELL?"

Queen Eclipse stared back at Sailor Mars her hand grabbing the other girl's wrist, "Yes, that is _exactly_ what I am saying."

Sailor Mars blinked and looked down at the hand and then back up at Queen Eclipse, "You are totally different from Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon looked at Queen Eclipse sniffling, "How can you be so cold?"

"Cold?" snapped Queen Eclipse turning her attention to Sailor Moon, "You have not had to fight and kill a version of yourself and your friends from a history were the Nazis won WWII and Crystal Tokyo is nothing more than an continuation of Nazi rule," growled Queen Eclipse as she pushed Sailor Mars away and took steps toward Sailor Moon her voice rising in volume and tone as she continued to speak. "You have not seen every concept of what is good and evil you believed in thrown out the window. And you and your Sailor Senshi are certainly not engaged in a battle with a suicidal insane version of yourself hell bent on wiping out Crystal Tokyo in all futures because a version of _your_ Sailor Pluto went totally overboard in trying to insure Crystal Tokyo killing your family, your friends, and turning _you_ into a maniac that calls herself Kaiyanwang Paradox."

Sailor Moon blinked and stared at Queen Eclipse. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I said you have no idea what I and my Sailor Senshi have gone through," growled Queen Eclipse tears in her eyes.

"I think she was referring to the fact you just told her who Kaiyanwang Paradox is, Meatball Head," said Rei putting her head in her hand and shaking it.

"Kuso," muttered Queen Eclipse glancing at Pluto as she touched something on her left wrist causing a wicked looking blade like weapon to spring from it, "I think things just went from complete mess to total disaster."

Pluto frowned taking a step backward. The waves of suppressed power rolling off the woman were greater than even what Sailor Moon with the Holy Grail would be. "What are your intentions?"

"That all depends on you, Pluto," replied Queen Eclipse narrowing her eyes, "Know this though-your version of Crystal Tokyo is a mistake. There will be a Crystal Tokyo in my future but it will not be built on lies, deceptions, long forgotten secrets, and force."

"Lies?" asked Sailor Moon angrily. "Are you saying Pluto has lied to us?"

"No," said Queen Eclipse, "the lies come from Queen Serenity's ancestor. She messed with Pluto's memories so that she would forget she even had a twin sister."

Pluto narrowed her eyes, "Twin sister?" Pluto then put her head in her hand fighting off some dizziness, "Satan."

"I think you have some fence mending to do," said Queen Eclipse.

"With the ruler of Hell?" asked Pluto looking up.

"I think you will find that your sister is more misunderstood than evil," smiled Queen Eclipse.

Pluto frowned and glanced at Queen Eclipse's weapon, "What about that thing?"

"It's a Duel Razor and allows me to access the original powers of the Ginzuishou." Queen Eclipse broke into a sinister smile, "You see, the Shadow Games predate the Millennium Items. They were created at the end of the first Moon Kingdom ruler's rule as a safeguard but the daughter forgot to pass on the information."

"What is involved in these Shadow Games?"

"You duel using ShadowBeings and anything owned by the loser can be claimed by the winner. Kingdoms, lives, and even souls are fair game in a Shadow Game."

Sailor Moon's face turned ashen, "Did you say _souls_?"

"Queen's Double in defense mode," said Queen Eclipse. The Sailor Sensei took a step back as a woman with a court jester like hat appeared.

The woman opened her eyes and Sailor Moon gasped, "Her eyes, there is no will or life in them."

"We have been working on that. The problem is that is true of most of the souls that have been in the Ginzuishou too long," scowled Queen Eclipse.

"What do you mean there are souls in the Ginzuishou?" asked Sailor Moon.

Queen's Double turned her will-less eyes to Sailor Moon, "We are the subjects of the Moon Kingdom. We exist to serve."

"What about your personal wants and dreams?" asked Queen Eclipse angrily.

Queen's Double turned and cocked her head, "My personal wants and dreams? I do not understand."

"No you can't understand. That is the problem. You cannot hate, but you cannot love either. You cannot have light without darkness."

"This is important to you?" asked Queen's Double.

"It is very important," said Queen Eclipse who turned to face Pluto, "As important as the fact I cannot trust your judgment, Pluto. Killing innocent people just because in one future they became Wiseman and your replacement? That is NOT ACCEPTABLE!" yelled Queen Eclipse as she decked Pluto. "ARRGGGHHH, I think I broke my hand, AGAIN."

The second Sailor Uranus looked at the hand. "Let's get that looked to," she then looked at her counterpart who did not like what she saw there, "I think you all need to talk about what has been revealed here. We will talk again at your next meeting."

"Moon Kunlun Sazan Teleport," said Eclipse.

Everyone blinked as Queen Eclipse, the other Uranus, Queen's Double, and Rei all disappeared. Uranus turned to Sailor Moon who was just staring at the place the group had been, "We need to talk."

~*~*RS*~*~

'I am going to have to talk to great grandmother,' thought Shampoo as she sat on her bicycle and watched the people with her airen. The woman clearly was from Saffron's Phoenix tribe but Shampoo didn't recognize her. The small red headed girl with the group was another mystery. Shampoo winced as Stick Boy showed up no doubt proclaiming that this time he would free his two loves from the evil sorcery of Ranma. Her plan to try and use the idiot to get her arien by bribing his private investigator had just gotten dangerous. She had this sinking feeling that any chances at getting Ranma were now gone.

About half an hour later Shampoo nervously waited for her grand grandmother to say _something_ and stop staring at her. Cologne finally put her hand to her head as if to stave off a headache, "Shampoo," started the old woman softly, "WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Cologne finished as she hit Shampoo in the head with her staff.

"Shampoo not understand," said the girl rubbing her head her ears ringing. For Cologne to lose it like that she must have done something really stupid.

"Given the chaos that surrounds son-in… Ranma just how long did you think it would have been before he figured out what you had done and declared a blood feud against not only us but our entire tribe? By the ancestors, girl, even that moronic Kuno has better sense then to claim a falsehood about Ranma's ancestry." Cologne leaned forward, "Now I want the name of this private investigator you bribed so I can clean up this mess before it blows up in our face."

Shampoo paled realizing that for Cologne to stop calling Ranma son in law that things were very serious, "You mean Arien could kill tribe like he did Saffron?"

Cologne scowled, "Would have been nice if you had considered that possibility _before_ engaging in this idiocy. Now, the name of that investigator if you don't mind."

Another half hour later found Cologne in the library where the notes of the private investigator had led her after making sure the man was not in any condition to do anything for a while. She closed the Saotome family registry and rubbed her head. Ranma's mother was going to go totally ballistic. Not only was the Saotome family a notable samurai clan but the records also recorded that some 450 years ago Omikami Amaterasu had appeared before a relation who was searching the land for the family of an amnesiac woman he had found and gave her blessing for the man to marry the woman so that the woman might live and die with honor. The nasty part from her prospective was that particular line led straight to Genma and was the very ancestor Shampoo had bribed the investigator to confuse with the grave digger. If Omikami Amaterasu was what Cologne suspected she was Shampoo might as well ask to have her head put up on a pike and be done with it. Cologne made photocopies of the registry and hopped full tilt to the Tendo dojo.

When she arrived, she found a badly bruised panda twitching in pain, Soun crying that the schools would not be joined, and a fuming Nodoka listening to the winged woman Shampoo had described going over Genma's ideas on training. "Sorry to interrupt, but this is important," said Cologne.

The winged woman turned and smiled, "Ah you went and got copies of the Saotome family registry. Excellent." The winged woman pulled the packet from under Cologne's arm and opened it. "There she is. The missing daughter of Emperor Go-Nara," said the woman tapping at the name of the amnesiac woman in the registry.

"That explains why Omikami Amaterasu gave her blessing for their marriage," said Cologne aloud as she rubbed her head again to stave off what was now promising to become a full blown migraine. "There is something important I need to tell you."

"Shampoo went off and bribed that honorless cur Kuno hired to purposely confuse this ancestor with a similarly named grave digger," said the woman tapping the name of the man who married the amnesiac woman. "We were talking about that among other things on the way here."

Cologne paled as Nodoka's eyes widened and she turned to the winged woman. "Joan, you knew of this and didn't tell me?" Nodoka asked.

"We already had plans to deal with this. All the Elder did was save us the trouble of getting copies of the Saotome family registry. I already had copies of the grave digger's registry which showed the man's one and only wife died in childbirth and the child was stillborn," said Joan pulling out some papers.

Cologne licked her aged lips nervously, "Then the young woman was…"

"Of Omikami Amaterasu's direct bloodline," finished Joan who then gestured to the twitching panda, "unfortunately so is _that_."

"This Shampoo has tried to dishonor the Saotome clan," snapped Nodoka.

"Not just the Saotome clan, my dear. We decided that the heads of both clans involved should meet and sort what punishment needs to be meted out and to whom. Our problem is we have no idea where the head of the other clan even is."

Nodoka frowned, "What do you mean you have no idea where the head of the Yamoto clan is?"

"You're not talking about Yamoto Akihito are you?" asked Cologne.

"No, I am not," Joan leaned forward, "You already know what and more importantly who I am talking about."

"Oh my, someone is at the door," said Kasumi getting up.

"Yes, I suspected as much," said Cologne, "They appear in the myths and legends of nearly every culture on the planet; the Romans called them Numina. The Chinese formally know them as Sanjiyan Unkara though we tend to call them Honored Ones. They form the higher level of what you Japanese call Kami. Some would simply call them gods."

"We have a guest named Pendragon Oni here to see Ranma," said Kasumi smiling.

Joan frowned, "The name of Pendragon Oni is well known in the circles of the Creatures of Darkness. She honored her dragon sensei's last wish turning his hide into the armor she wears and burying him. She carries the sword and scabbard of the greatest Western king who ever lived. Her honor and fairness are beyond reproach," finished Joan as a woman in badly made white armor came in.

"Now what has the fat fool gone off and done," grumbled Cologne at the shocked expression Joan had as she slowly stood.

"Omikami Amaterasu," whispered Joan as she thought, 'Careful, don't over do it like you would with the boy.'

Nodoka snapped her head up and looked at Joan, "What did you say?"

"Pendragon Oni and Omikami Amaterasu are one in the same," said Joan rubbing her head, "I know you told Tokugawa Ieyasu that the people of Japan would one day curse him for his narrowmindness at declaring certain professions tainted the soul but isn't this taking things a little too far?"

Pendragon Oni cocked her head to one side, "You know me?"

Joan narrowed her eyes, "Know you enough to realize that if you don't recognize me we have a problem."

Pendragon Oni put her hand to her head, "There is something familiar about you."

"Don't force it," said Joan, "You forgot yourself because something happened you couldn't deal with."

Pendragon nodded frowning, "You mean something that this Omikami Amaterasu couldn't deal with. Whatever caused her to retreat from the world cannot compare with what I did."

"And what did you do?" asked Joan.

"Blessed the mission of a friend of mine. His name is Paul Warfield Tibbets," said Pendragon a very feral grin spreading on her face.

"You say that name like it means something," said Nodoka frowning.

"It should," said Pendragon chuckling, "Perhaps the date of the mission and name of the plane he flew will help. The mission was on August 6, 1945 and the plane was known as the Enola Gay."

Nodoka looked at Pendragon in horror, "Kami-sama."

"After what I saw in Bataan earlier that year there was no other option," snapped Pendragon. "He said he had been told his mission would help end the war so I blessed it." Pendragon sighed, "I wonder if it was that fact that led Merlin to me after he suffered the moral results of that mission. He finally figured out who I was but I misunderstood what little he did say before he finally died. I thought he said 'Oni'; now it is clear he said 'Omi'."

Cologne shuttered. Even in her village the effects of the first atomic bomb used on a city were known. That Amaterasu had for some reason blessed the mission… If she was able to do that to the people supposedly descended from, Cologne didn't even want to think what could happen to her village in a country who the Japanese had at best considered adversaries.

"Pendragon-sama, you said you wanted to see Ranma," prompted Joan.

"I heard of a battle between a moral and Saffron and reasoned that perhaps the person was a relation or point me in the direction of one. The name I got out of the somewhat frightened Kiira was Saotome Ranma."

Joan nodded frowning. When he had been human he had always wondered why Pendragon had put up with him. Now she realized it was because she, the member of a samurai clan, had accepted Pendragon. As Genma she had not cared anything about her ancestry or how pure her soul was but only about her skill in the Art and how useful she was in training Ranma. Now she was seeing a Pendragon who had never seen acceptance from anyone of that high a station in Japanese society. The result of what was not even a decade of difference had resulted in a very bitter and hostile Pendragon. Considering what Ku Lon said Pendragon did to her village in what would have been the future resulting from Shampoo's idiotic plan Joan had a feeling that this Pendragon had turned her fury on Tokyo after dealing with Ku Lon's people in that world. "Ranma and Akane are training in the dojo."

Pendragon nodded and her left hand came to rest on the scabbard of her sword the thumb just under the hilt of the sword, "Some training while we wait seems like a good idea."

"I am afraid none of us are skilled in Kunjutsu but that doesn't mean I can't give you a challenge."

"Indeed," said Pendragon as she went to the backyard. Once Joan stood opposite her Pendragon said, "Your move."

Joan smiled and vanished, "What the…?" was all Pendragon got out before her chest exploded in pain.

"Your descendent, Genma, may be an idiot in most things, but he did come up with the Yama-senken and Umi-senken," said Joan's voice as smoke and blood came from Pendragon's chest, "Truly devastating if you use them properly."

Joan then reappeared a blade of black ki in her hand, "The Umi-senken allows you to seem to disappear while this refined version of the Yama-senken creates blazes of pure vacuum."

"That is not emotional Ki," said Pendragon her hand going to her head. "That is death Ki. But how can…" Pendragon blinked and shook her head, "The Shadow Games."

"You alright, Pendragon-sama? You seem a little uncertain on your feet."

"I am a little dizzy after the show of strength by that round eyed barbarian Perry, but I am fine. What do you mean I picked a really crappy time to wake back up?" asked the woman frowning.

"That would be the personality I was sparring with," said Joan, "given what she said I wonder how well _you_ wield Excalibur, Amaterasu."

"Sparring match? One does not use the Shadow Games for sparring," scowled Amaterasu, "They are always played for high stakes; countries, lives, even souls have are wagered on their outcome. They were sealed over 3,000 years but not before Ra, Geb, and Nut were claimed by them." Amaterasu pulled the sword from its scabbard and looked at it, "Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur."

"Also known as Pendragon Arthur," said Joan.

"What the blazes has happened since Perry came here?" Amaterasu asked scowling. A moment later Excalibur fell to the ground as Amaterasu grabbed her head in pain.

"Amaterasu? Pendragon?" said Joan taking a step forward.

"Merlin made no judgments and tried his best to help even as he was dying. It would be an insult to his honor to reject his gifts now. You can all me Pendragon Amaterasu," said the woman as she picked up Excalibur and resheethed it, "Now to the matter of our sparring match," Amaterasu said tapping her chest with her open hand, "That was a little vicious don't you think?"

"No. Excalibur's scabbard heals mortal wounds by making whoever wears it a Wu. Not going all out against you would have been an insult."

"Joan, you are as training happy as Pops," said Ranma as drawing everyone's attention to him, Akane, and the little red headed girl with them, 'That is because you _are_ Pops.'

"Got to do something to keep from getting bored, Ranma. It's not like anyone else here is even close to my skill level."

Amaterasu turned and looked at Ranma, "You know this… person?"

"She kind of came with this," Ranma said tapping at the Puzzle around his neck.

Amaterasu nodded and widened her eyes at the girl next to Ranma, "You are Akane?"

Akane nodded noting how similar and yet different this Amaterasu was from the one she knew. "She is one of my fiancées," said Ranma

"_One_ of your fiancées? As in you have more than one?"

"Sad to say your descendent Genma is something of a greedy idiot and promised marriage to his son in exchange for a dowry despite having already made a previous promise," said Joan

"What?" said Amaterasu in a cold hard voice.

"He even promised marriage to a daughter he didn't have to get out of a debt," said Ranma, "Problem was Soun also made the same promise and my curse… well let's just say things got real complicated real quick."

"Curse? What curse?" asked Amaterasu as a sudden downpour caused Ranma to change into Ranko, "Perhaps you should begin at the beginning," said Amaterasu staring at Ranko in shock.

"Ok but do try to keep from killing Pops until I'm done."

"Why do I fell that I am not going to like this."

Several hours later Amaterasu was sporting an aura brighter than Akane at her maddest. "I cannot believe this! How could any descendent of mine be this STUPID?"

"Oh he is not the only baka around. I mean Shampoo had this moronic plan to purposely confuse an ancestor of Ranma's with a similarly named grave digger," commented Joan.

Cologne shuddered as Amaterasu's battle aura turned the color of flowing blood and her third eye opened. "Honored One, I take full responsibility for the actions of my great granddaughter," Cologne said praying to her ancestors that the Sanjiyan Unkara would take any thoughts of revenge out on her because she was right there and forget about her people.

Sadly the ancestors seemed to be out to lunch as Amaterasu spoke, "What about your Kisses of Death and Kiss of Marriage? Or the other methods you and yours have used against my descendent?"

Ranko frowned as her brother spoke, 'Kuso. Sis, if we don't do something I think Amaterasu will go on a killing spree.'

'I think you are right,' replied Ranko realizing that they did not really know _this_ Amaterasu. "Ok, Old Ghoul, time to come clean," said Ranko, "I may not particularly like those Laws you have been trying to shove down my throat, but I have to admit that I do respect you as a sensei. What is involved that Shampoo would go to lengths that makes Panda for brains look like a freaking genius?"

Cologne sighed, "By being so open with her declarations Shampoo has few options. Unless you are defeated by someone who also defeats Shampoo she can only come home under one of two conditions."

"Let me guess: my female side's head on a platter or my male side as her husband."

Cologne nodded, "Worse there is a time limit. If Shampoo does neither within the space of two years she becomes effectively dead to the tribe. By involving me she reset the clock as it were but there is a price."

"Given the way things tend to go I take it the same now applies to you and Mousse."

"Yes, if any of us tried to go home after the time limit expired we would be killed on sight."

"That partly explains why you put so much effort into training Ryoga. But why not put your effort into Mousse."

Cologne chuckled humorlessly, "The Laws only apply to outsiders. Having Mousse defeat you would do no good. Sadly he pays me as much mind as Shampoo does. After that fiasco with the Phoenix Pill I knew tricks and spells were not the way to get you to join our tribe that is why I stopped actively helping Shampoo. Problem is, Shampoo refused my subtle hints on the matter continuing to use any magical item that came her way. Now she has engaged in this… dishonorable abomination," spat Cologne showing her total disgust. Cologne then sighed, "The saddest thing about this whole mess is the so called Kiss of Death was meant as a test of bravery. If you had stood your ground then rather than being pulled away by that excuse of a father you would have been adopted into the tribe."

'So that is the test our Ku Lon was talking about' thought Ranma as Ranko spoke, "Figures. Pops did something similar with Ryoga. I knew he would get lost which is why I was waiting for him three days after the challenge date and I would have waited a fourth day if not for Pops knocking me out."

'Ranma…' thought Ranko.

'Yeh, I know what you are thinking and give the way this Amaterasu is glowing it may be the only way.' Ranko shifted and looked at Amaterasu, "Before the rain storm didn't you notice something familiar about me and Akane?"

"I could have sworn that both of you had the mark of Wu on your foreheads," Amaterasu said as her red aura dimmed, "But here I can see that there is no such mark."

"Oh you saw it all right. You see earlier today Akane and I were mortally wounded by Sailor Pluto." Ranko opened her hand to reveal the black crystal in it, "I used this to change my past. It worked better than I expected but in the end it turned out the whole thing was part of an insane plan by a time traveling nut case called Kaiyanwang Paradox. She's dead now but she has left some nasty things in our future. To deal with them and perhaps learn more about her we came here to train."

"Wait a moment, you said _mortally_ wounded," frowned Cologne.

Ranko nodded, "Pluto trying to kill both of us was the critical point for three possible futures. The future where we died leads to the robed maniac who helped set this all up." Ranko chuckled, "Think about it. Given the contempt she normally shows Shampoo would have not taken the time to learn enough about Japanese culture to come up with this. Somebody had to give her that information. Somebody who wanted me to have a reason to use this supposed 'wishing crystal' that would allow me to change one point in my past or to go where I would be wanted. The shock of being falsely accused of being the descendent of a grave digger likely made my counterpart use the 'go where I would be wanted' option resulting in him winding up in China in the 1890s."

"Given the way we have seen her work that was likely planned as well," commented Akane.

"What do you mean?" asked Nabiki frowning.

"I am the Akane from the world Ranma's alterations made. Arriving here caused me to merge with the Akane that belonged to this history," said Akane rubbing her head, "Her sexually insecurity is giving me a headache."

"At least she is only a voice in your head," scowled Joan, "I have to deal with _that_ both emotionally and physically," she finished gesturing to the panda holding a sign saying 'Please do not beat up the cute in pain panda.' "But I knew that following you here."

"Thankfully there is just one of him. Think how Queen Eclipse and her friends must feel."

"So what event in your life did you change?" asked Nabiki silently wondering if Ranma had finally gone around the bend.

"Pendragon was the woman who woke him up out of the Neko-ken. He met Maxamillion Pegasus some years after that and that is when we added Steelfeather to our little group," said Joan.

Nabiki smiled like a shark, "But you still went to Jusenkyo."

"From what Ranma learned from Pendragon and Pegasus said Ranma figured out that Rouge was changing into a Sanjiyan Unkara and while he was trying to get some information from the Guide about it for Oni-chan Pops went off and did something really dumb."

Nodoka frowned, "Why are you now talking about yourself in the third person?"

"I knocked Ranma into the only covered Pool in all of Jusenkyo," admitted Joan.

Cologne put her head in her hand and shook it, "Kama-sama on a crutch. The Pool of Drowned Sanjiyan Unkara."

"Yep, this time Ranma got a little more than simply a different form. He got a different personality. Me. Saotome Ranko," grinned the girl opening her third eye.

"My fellow Elders are going to go totally ape over this," grumbled Cologne as Nodoka looked between Ranko and Amaterasu in shock, "The news of Ranma killing Saffron worked its way back to the village and then back to me. Now we have Sanjiyan Unkara involved is just going to make things that much more of a mess."

"We need to keep that as quiet as possible," said Ranko frowning, "We don't have a lot of time and we can't be wasting it dealing with every 'I want immortality' baka that comes out of the woodwork."

"What do you mean, we don't have a lot of time?" asked Nabiki.

"We have a window of three perhaps four months to do what we need to do before a future event happens that could set this world's future for the next 1,000 years. Shades gave us some flexibility but in the end we will have to go back home."

"Do you mean my sister is going back with you?" asked Nabiki angrily.

"Better than what would have happened if we had not come here at all," replied Ranko scowling, "Or did you forget that Pluto mortally wounded us? We were just counting the time before our souls left our bodies."

"Why do you have to go back?" snapped Nabiki.

"BAKA!" yelled Akane her third eye opening up, "Haven't you been listening? We are from _another_ timeline. You want us to deprive the Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and all the rest back there of their happiness just so _you_ can be happy?"

"Easy Akane, time travel is not something most people pick up easily," said Ranko, "The concept of alternate worlds with different events is even harder."

"Akane is a Sanjiyan Unkara?" asked Cologne narrowing her eyes.

"It was something Ranma and I agreed on before coming to the Tendo dojo. Whoever became his wife would become my Wu and thanks to the water of the Pool of Drowned Sanjiyan Unkara he would become her Wu."

"The thing is you two had already decided who the wife was going to be but you wanted me to be ready to accept and understand what being a Wu and Sanjiyan Unkara truly involved," grumbled Akane.

"You and Ranma are alike in that you don't like being forced into anything. I just never considered the idea of your sister Nabiki being greedy enough to mess around with a Spirit Staff," Ranko turned her attention to Cologne, "In the resulting chaos I made Akane a Wu. In retrospect we realized we did have other alternatively to keeping her from dying but nobody was exactly thinking clearly that night."

"Including me. I mean, you kept me from dying and what I do the minute you told me? I hit you clean out of the house."

Ranko laughed, "The other you did that a lot with Ranma. Thanks to Pops his social skills were next to nil. Pendragon and Steelfeather were able to undo a lot of it, but we both still have a lot of rough edges."

"Well as bad as they are they are certainly better than Parvati's."

"Well sis certainly has improved since I told her to open up more and interact with Pai's friends."

"Who is Parvati?" asked Nodoka wondering how she had another daughter.

"Princess Parvati IV. Her fiancé went power mad and tried to take over our world back in the 1600's. Her people were able to stop him by sending him into a dreamless sleep but at a very high price: the near total annihilation of the Hindu Sanjiyan Unkara tribe. In the aftermath her mind shattered into Parvati and Pai. Ranma and I adopted her and Pai into the Saotome clan along with Ucchan."

"You also mentioned a Steelfeather," prompted Cologne.

"She is like Guardian Angel Joan here, a ShadowBeing," smiled Ranko, "A being of the ShadowRealm, the domain of the old Shadow Games that thanks to Ranma were converted in our world into Shadow Matches."

"But the Shadow Matches don't exist here," frowned Joan as she looked at her hand as she squeezed it into a fist, "That makes what we can do with ShadowRealm Ki extremely limited. We need to boost how effectively we use what we have access to." Joan blinked and looked at Ranko, "You're using some of the ways I trained you though in a far more intelligent manner!"

"Got it in one, Pops," Ranko chuckled, "The ideas behind what you were trying to do weren't the problem; it was the way about you went achieving them."

'Why you call her Pops?' asked a new sign the panda held.

Joan snickered shaking her head, "You don't get it do you? Guardian Angel Joan is the name of the ShadowBeing race I belong to. When I was still human I went by another name: Saotome Gemna."

'You had the same name as me.'

Joan scowled, grabbed the sign and slammed it into the panda's head, "No mush for brains. I _am_ you and you go into that women are weak weepy things crap we use to believe in and I will have to _really_ hurt you."

"Pops, he can't hear you. You knocked him out cold."

"Now I know this version of me has been slacking off," said Joan as she cleaned up the remains of the broken sign, "Pendragon and later Steelfeather use to hit me harder than that during the training trip." Joan stopped and then looked at Ranko, "No, it's not because he slacked off but because of my stupidity I was toughed up by their lessons."

Ranko again laughed, "In a way my wish resulted in you improving in the Art, Pops."

Joan chuckled, "As well as putting things in a little better prospective."

"Better prospective?" asked Nabiki.

"Getting yourself killed, coming back as female, and then being raped by another female tends to do that," commented Joan, "Our Nabiki has some really nasty ideas about revenge."

"Well you did change her and her sister Kasumi into ShadowBeing-human hybrids without their consent," scowled Ranko.

Joan nodded tears starting to come out of her eyes, "She also gave me a taste of what the Neko-ken must have been like for Ranma. I am so sorry, Ranko," said Joan as she put her head on Ranko's shoulder and starting sobbing.

"Ranma and I figured our Nabiki put you through far worse," said Ranko comforting Joan, "We don't like what either of you did but we understand it. Doesn't mean we like it but at least now the Neko-ken itself is now gone."

"The Neko-ken is gone?" asked Cologne.

"We retained most of the Ki ability but we lost some agility and we don't go cat anymore."

"So what do you plan do about my great grand daughter?" sighed Cologne.

"That matter we are leaving to my mother and my ancestor but given their reactions I know it will not be pleasant," said Ranko as Joan pulled away and handed her the packet.

"You need to do something first," said Joan.

Ranko nodded, frowning as she leafed through the material, "Of course, the Kuno family will dishonor itself if it does not get the correct information," Ranko stopped and looked up at Joan concerned, "You alright, Pops?"

"The dead don't need to worry about retiring or living high off of others. All they have is either honor or dishonor."

Ranko nodded grimly as she turned, "This hopefully should not take long but there will be some fence mending that likely will."

~*~*RS*~*~

"So the hussy that dares to steal my Ranma from me is brazen enough to come to my own home," said Kodachi breaking out into her laugh. Slightly out of sight but in earshot Kuno frowned wondering why his pigtailed goddess had come here.

Ranko sighed knowing that without Steelfeather getting through to the girl was going to be an uphill battle, "Kodachi, I am here on a matter of honor. Your family's honor."

Kodachi frowned narrowing her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that one of Ranma's other suitors bribed the PI your brother hired. If he tries to actually use the information he will tarnish your clan honor's beyond all saving."

"Explain."

"The suitor in question bribed the PI in question to purposely confuse this ancestor," said Ranko showing the photocopy of the Saotome register, "with a similarly named grave digger who died with no decedents."

"Blood feuds have been fought over less," commented Kodachi scowling.

"It gets worse. The woman he married was the daughter of Emperor Go-Nara whose direct blood ancestor blessed the wedding."

Kodachi thought for a moment then her eyes widened, "You don't mean…"

"Afraid so. In fact the heads of both the involved families are currently working out how to deal with the person that caused this mess."

Kodachi paled, "You mean the heads of the Saotome and Yamoto clans?"

"Yes but in the case of the Yamoto clan the head in question is not Akihito. It is far worse than that. If she had been _this_ mad when Susanoo came after her he would have been the one who would have gone hiding in the cave. That is assuming he got away from her in one piece."

Kodachi's expression turned ashen. "You are talking about Omikami Amaterasu."

Ranko nodded frowning, "That is why it was so critical to get to you and help you stop your brother from trying to use the information his PI fabricated against my brother."

Kodachi took a step back, "Did you say _brother_?"

Ranko chuckled, "You never were in any danger of losing Ranma to me. Nor was he a sorcerer controlling me. We are brother and sister." Ranko then frowned, "But your brother does have it right in one respect; I am under the influence of magic. Thanks to our excuse of a father."

"Pigtailed girl," said Kuno stepping out of the shadows, "You say that you are under the influence of magic but it has nothing to do with Ranma."

Ranko smiled sadly, "Again you hear what you want to hear, Tatewaki Kuno, not what is actually said. To understand me I need to tell you how Genma treated Ranma. Genma had a very narrow view of what a man should be like and anything that did not fit he dismissed it as girly or weak. Ranma suppressed all these aspects of his personality until Genma took him to place called Jusenkyo. Whatever falls into a pool takes the form and for some pools the mind as well of whatever drowned there. Genma fell into pool of drowned Panda. He startled Ranma and knocked him into another pool and it was then that I was 'born' if you will."

"Pigtailed girl, I don't understand."

"Get some cold and hot water and I will show you." Kuno left and then quickly returned. Ranko picked up the glass of hot water, "All the so called female aspects of Ranma's mind that he had suppressed came together and formed me." Ranko poured the glass over her head causing her to change into Ranma, "Your Pigtailed girl was what I would have been if I had been born female in both body and mind."

Ranma stood there waiting for the two Kunos to react. Kodachi was the first, "Ranma, you said body and mind."

Ranma nodded tapping his head, "My sister Ranko has her own mind even if we have to share a body that changes form with hot and cold water."

"And this Ranko can see and hear everything you do."

"Yep that sums it up quite nicely. Reverse is true as well."

Kodachi slowly sat down on a rock, "Then you know everything I tried to do to her."

Ranma picked up one of the cold water glasses and changed back into Ranko, "Don't blame yourself. Ranma and I wanted to try to tell you but there were too many interests that wanted both of you kept ignorant. Now our ancestor has appeared and put her foot down we can now start sorting this mess out."

"You mean Omikami Amaterasu. I don't imagine she is too happy with my behavior to you or my brother's to that of your brother."

"She has been treated to worse because she had temporarily lost her memory," said Ranko sitting on a rock across from Kodachi, "Some 50 years ago she met the dying wizard Merlin who taught her how to turn the hide of his dragon body into armor. He also gave her a new name: Pendragon Oni. Pendragon from the family of the Western king whose family sword and scabbard he gave her and Oni from her mishearing him trying to tell her true identity with his last breath."

"I did tell Tokugawa Ieyasu that one day the people of Japan would curse him and his views that certain professions tainted the soul," chuckled a female voice.

"Hello, Omikami Amaterasu," said Ranko not bothering to turn her head.

"_Pendragon_ Amaterasu," snapped the voice, "I told Merlin I would honor the family name he gave me and I will uphold that promise."

Ranko frowned and standing turned, "And what of the family name of Omikami? Have the events of the last 50 years so embittered you as to abandon that family name?"

Tatewaki frowned at the tall woman standing before him. The woman's bearing was that of a samurai but her armor was a badly made travesty. His trained eye noted her hand on the scabbard of the sword the thumb just below the hilt of the European sword it held-the starting action of a Ianijutsu the most feared of the moves one could do with a katana for by the time you realized the sword was out your head was already leaving your shoulders. Her hair was a tattered matted mess that likely had not been washed in weeks if not months. Her expression turned sad, "I am bitter, but it is not just that. I failed my people. When they needed me the most I was in a mental cave of my own making. I let a shogun like Tojo come to power, and I let him lead my people down a dark path."

Tatewaki stepped forward, "But what of your current descendent?"

Ranko interrupted, "Tatewaki-san is right. Recent events have allowed me to see what he could have achieved if he had only had the resources. Talk to your descendent about Japan's last shogun-the one _after_ Tojo. Talk to him about Japan's first and only non-Japanese shogun who your actions when you did not know yourself help put in power."

Amaterasu turned her face in the direction of the palace as she said softly, "Ask about Japan's last shogun…" She then nodded and jumped on the fence that surrounded the yard and continued on the roofs of nearby houses.

"Was that wise?" asked Tatewaki.

"Given her state of mind, yes it was wise. As I said recent events have allowed me to see and learn things that others are not aware of. He hides it well, but the Emperor is hurting inside. If given the chance he would go even further than his ancestor did."

"Surely it cannot be like that."

Ranko lifted the jewel Ranma had been given, "Believe me, this crystal gave us a chance to see some of what he would do if he had the resources and opportunity."

"I have been told it also allowed you to bring some friends," said a chuckling voice as a woman leapt into the yard.

Kodachi noted the new arrival with interest. The woman's hair was incredibly long as was the tradition of the nobility of the days long gone that her brother so admired. Her outfit was of western style but suggested a nobility that matched the way she moved. Not only did she move like someone of noble blood but her landing had demonstrated remarkable skill. Ranko smiled and gestured to Kodachi, "May I present Kuno Kodachi, Mistress 9."

"Honored, I have been told that we are something of kindred sprits," said the woman taking a slight bow.

"It is I who am honored to be in the presence of someone of noble blood."

"Noble blood?" asked Mistress 9 who then chuckled, "Yes, as the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn you could say that about my host."

"Host?" asked Tatewaki frowning.

"My host's father nearly killed his daughter in one of his experiments. He made a deal with me to save her life," said Mistress 9 smiling, "I was originally to help pave the way for my lord Pharaoh 90 who said he would bring the Silence to this world and end all pain and suffering." Mistress 9 then scowled, "I have just found out that it is a lie. All he really wants to do is consume the life of this world as the Silence only ends this life and begins the next."

"So you oppose your old lord," said Ranko, "because he lied to you and your host's father."

"Yes, but I am here as much for my host's sake as my own. In her previous life she was looked on with fear and loathing for in that life she was only a living weapon. In this life her ability to heal people has effectively ostracized her from having any friends." Mistress 9 sighed, "I never was human so I can't really relate to these emotions of loneliness and friendlessness my host is having. She needs to have someone besides me."

"I can I meet your host?" asked Kodachi curious.

"Sure, but I should tell you that this form is sort of what she will look like in several years," Mistress 9 said closing her eyes. The two Kunos watched in open mouthed amazement as the woman shrunk down into a 12 year girl. The girl opened her eyes, "I am Tomoe Hotaru, sorry about this."

Ranko chuckled, "Those were the same words my brother used at the Tendo's," she then handed the packet of material she still had to Tatewaki, "Come let's talk. I think you will find that you all have more in common with me and Ranma than you think."

~*~*RS*~*~

Back at the Tendo dojo Cologne finally came to a decision, "You do realize that in some respects he is not our Ranma?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nodoka frowning.

"Glad to see _someone_ is paying attention," said Akane.

"How different is your world from ours?" asked Cologne narrowing her eyes.

"Well Ranma and I were married within a month of him coming here. Compared to what we have gone through in the last two months the year's worth of events here look mild by comparison," chuckled Akane.

"Now sis, I find that a little hard to believe," smiled Nabiki.

"Well for one I brought back mom."

Nabiki blinked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I brought back mom. As a Harpie Lady," said Akane as she held up a duel monster card, "She wasn't happy with father or you."

"You are not considering…" asked Joan.

"I thought of it when we got here but the idea quickly went south when you of all people showed just how ill thought out this little adventure was," admitted Akane looking at the card, "but now I am wondering. You are right in that we really didn't think this through very well. When this is over Ranma and I will go home to the families of our history but we forgot about the feelings of the families of _this_ history. But if I bring back mom like I did back home we will eventually have every demon hunting manic all over us like ants on honey. Our Hiroshima and Nagasaki have already had at least one overseas nut not to mention their share of homegrown loons show up."

Cologne felt a cold chill go down her spine, "Why would Demon Hunters go to your Hiroshima and Nagasaki?"

"Because they were changed by the Time Gates into their counterparts of another history. In that world Hiroshima and Nagasaki were the target cities of the most power martial arts attack ever developed: the Oppenheimer Retributive Strike. The attack was designed to destroy the ideal of the Japanese in those cities of being pure blood. In a nutshell the attack simulates the effects of Jusenkyo over an insanely large area."

The color drained from Cologne's face, "How many?"

"About 3 million at the present time. They have totally embraced Jusenkyo as a blessing and even have a hospital that allows people to tailor make what their cold water forms are. The cities were not the only things affected. The Palace and part of Tokyo Bay were also changed as well. Right now in my world there are two versions of the exact same ship; one is sitting in Tokyo Bay commemorating the triumph of Japan over the warmonger Tojo in 1942, and the other is still sitting at the bottom of Pearl Harbor underneath its memorial. In short, in terms of history things back home are a mess."

"This Kaiyanwang Paradox Ranko mentioned?"

"She is involved but we are not sure how," Akane frowned as she considered how to approach the obvious issue, "She only made herself known to us when it suited her purpose. She said that she only took advantage of timelines she encountered so I think for the most part she took a very low profile. Ranko is right in that Paradox likely gave Ranma the crystal and Shampoo the idea about making a false claim about Ranma's ancestor. Given neither Ranma nor Ranko recognized her in our world I would say she was in disguise."

"But she is dead now so there are no problems," said Nabiki.

Akane shook her head and looked at her sister, "Nabs, what part of _time traveler_ didn't you understand? We met her in the present day but she died in Hiroshima on August 6, 1945 at exactly 8:15 in the morning. Past, present, and future as we think of them don't apply to her. She was using a timeline where the Nazis won WWII as a feeding ground for her demon subjects for 50 years before we met her and Kami-sama knows what she did before _that_."

Cologne nodded her head, "Ranko indicated that Ranma relived the time from the Neko-ken to now but differently."

"Now being to my present not yours, Ku Lon." Akane then starting rubbing her forehead, "I really hate dealing with that woman's plans and actions. Your perception of time as well as cause and effect goes right out the window and trying to understand it all only gives you a massive headache."

Cologne frowned, "Ku Lon not Cologne. You know me in the other history."

Akane chuckled, "Ranko used Ranma's knowledge to prevent a lot of problems in our world while stumbling into others that neither even knew existed. Despite the idiocy Shampoo did, we still need you to help train some very powerful female warriors. There is something brewing that if we don't at least change will strip nearly every person on Earth of their free will with the rest being forced to live on the outermost planet."

"And these female warriors are the key to stopping it, right?" smirked Nabiki.

"No the _training_ of them is the key to stopping it. Without that training their leader's idealism will _cause_ it."

"Oh my!"

"Sis, you just lost me," frowned Nabiki.

Akane stood and looked at the backyard, "She is too trusting and doesn't realize that one of her own is willing to go to _any_ lengths to bring about her kingdom's rebirth. This person after all did mortally wound both Ranma and your Akane. The power of Wu does not make one immune to pain just immune to dying," finished Akane rubbing her stomach.

"Found that out first time I really pissed off Pendragon," grumbled Joan.

'What happened?' asked Genma with his sign.

"She put the scabbard on me and processed to give me a lesson on human anatomy," said Joan as she knelt in front of the panda looking it in the eyes, "by showing me my own organs."

'But that would have killed you!'

"Little slow on the uptake isn't he?" said Ryoga-Ran.

"He is what I was without Pendragon and later Stealfeather, Ryoga," said Joan knocking on the panda's head, "Not much in the old head."

"Considering that the first thing you did after remembering who you were was punch Pendragon in the nose I would still say there is not much in the head," chuckled Ryoga-Ran.

Joan slowly straightened up, "I just thought of something." Joan then dashed up and came back with Genma's backpack.

'Hey that is mine!'

"You mean ours. I know the way I use to think; it should still be in here," said Joan as she starting removing things from the backpack. "Also likely stuff in here that needs to either be cleaned or hauled off to the closest bio-hazard dump site. For instance boxers are not normally supposed to have the same durability as plate armor," continued Joan as she threw the offending garment at the panda.

'You trying to kill me?' signed the Panda as it dodged the boxers that embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

"Considering that since Pendragon and Steelfeather were not here to stop our more idiotic ideas in training that would be too kind," replied Joan as she pulled out a book. "Yes, he did still have it."

Akane turned frowning, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is the _Sazan Ryu,_" said Joan opening the book and leafing through it, "Looks like it is still in one piece."

"A book on another school of martial arts?" frowned Nabiki.

"More than that, Nabiki," said Joan. "This is the master reference manual for making teaching scrolls. The problem is the person who wrote it did not know about Ki attacks and thought they were actually magical attacks. Each technique directly states at the beginning that the race this person belonged to are the only ones who would know how to teach on the correct use of these techniques. Thanks to the way I read stuff back then I thought the Kunlun referred in the book mean the Kunlun mountain range in China."

'Since Jusenkyo was on the way thought we'd stop there before going on to met the Sazan.'

Joan scowled and grabbing the sign slammed it into the panda's head, "Baka. Sazan is their name for their Earth. It doesn't exist anywhere in this world. Kunlun is the name for the access point not a mountain range."

'Oh, look at the nice little birdies flying around,' signed the panda before it passed out.

"Weaker than I thought. A mid range level 3 would not even been dazed by that blow," commented Joan as she handed the book to Akane.

"Oh my, someone at the door again," said Kasumi. A moment later she came back with blond head woman with floor length hair behind her.

"Hello Joan. I see you are getting acquainted with Genma," chuckled the woman.

"Afraid he not going to be much help unless you want a distraction, Queen Eclipse," said Joan gesturing to the panda. "Oh and things kind of went south and they know who all of us are."

Queen Eclipse shook her head, "That is par for the course. I messed up with Sailor Moon and told her just who our robed nut case was."

"By my ancestors!" whispered Cologne and knelt her head touching the floor.

"Is there a particular reason you are in that somewhat degrading position?" asked Queen Eclipse shaking her head.

"Your Ki levels, Honored One…"

"Please sit up normally. I may wield their magic but I can assure you I am not a Sanjiyan Unkara. I not even sure if I was one in the life I lead as Princess Serenity."

Cologne sat up frowning, "But your aura is greater than Amaterasu's."

Queen Eclipse now frowned and pulled out a crystal. "You are likely picking up the aura of this. It is the Ginzuishou and is one of the three greatest treasures of the Moon Kingdom, which was founded by Sanjiyan Unkara. The other two treasures of the Kingdom are the Jakokusuishou and Ningen no Zou."

"I am familiar with the last one but I thought it alone was the treasure of the Sanjiyan Unkara."

"The knowledge of the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou was somehow lost. Now I came here to invite you to a little meeting. It will provide you with the strongest weapon."

'Real martial artists don't need weapons,' signed the panda having woken up.

"You were really _this_ clueless?" asked Queen Eclipse looking at Joan.

"Clueless and greedy," sighed Joan, "though we were right in that _depending_ on your weapon is a bad thing."

"Strongest weapon being knowledge," stated Cologne.

"Yes and we have a lot of knowledge to deal with. Ranma's revision to the old Shadow Games for one," said Queen Eclipse holding up a card. "Harpie Lady in defense mode."

Everyone blinked as the card disappeared and a brown haired version of the creature the card appeared. The Harpy Lady opened her eyes and Cologne shuddered at the anger there. "SOUN!" screamed the creature.

"Kuso," muttered Akane as she stepped between the creature and her father as a talon lashed out.

"Akane?" asked the Harpie Lady as she looked at her hand buried clean up to the wrist in the girl's chest.

Akane looked down at the hand, "Great. Well at least I didn't get blown up this time." Akane looked up at the Harpy Lady, "Welcome back to the land of the living, mom."

The Harpie Lady slowly pulled out a blood soaked talon and looked at it, "What am I?" She looked over as the ghastly hole in Akane's chest smoked and closed up. "What are _you_?"

"You are a ShadowBeing and I am a Wu," said Akane as she started forming a bright red aura, "QUEEN ECLIPSE NO BAKA!" she screamed slamming the table into Queen Eclipse's head.

"Nice job, you managed to do something that even I knew was stupid," said Joan to the now unconscious queen.

"Baka, baka, baka," muttered Akane as she desperately tried to control her aura and temper.

"Ranma is really going to love this when he gets back."

~*~*RS*~*~

"SHE DID WHAT?" yelled Ranma.

"Brought back Mrs. Tendo."

"What on earth was she thinking?"

"Personally I don't she _was_ thinking. I think she was taking a page from my manual as it were and just did what she thought was a good idea."

"Where is she?"

"In the dojo with her daughter Akane."

I don't mean Skyfeather, Pops. I mean where is Queen Eclipse?"

"She got out of here faster than me when trying to avoid the consequences of my actions right after she woke up."

"How is Soun reacting to all this?"

"He and my counterpart are playing board games."

"Ignore it and hope it goes away. Typical," snorted Ranma as he started towards the dojo.

"You better talk to your mother of this world first," said Joan.

"What happened?" asked Ranma.

"She found out what a Wu is. She is by the koi pond."

Sighing Ranma went out back and walked over to the koi pond and sat down beside his mother. "Why?" asked the woman.

"My Ranko side measures her life span in millennia. Heck, I'm not sure I will even age. Making Akane her Wu made sense."

"No. I mean why did you come back? I think I could have dealt with you and Akane being dead better than being…"

"Wu? Sorry mom, but if we didn't come back we would not be as prepared for the actions that robed nut case set in motion. Of all the timelines involved this was the only one we could train in without disrupting things too much. There was other reason we had to come here; you see, until we arrived here this was Paradox's timeline. Hopefully our actions either have or will change that."

"It was not only that. There were matters of personal honor that needed to be settled here."

"Pops…" growled Ranma.

"I fully admit it," sighed Joan as she sat down and looked at the koi fish, "I had the Saotome name messed up one side and down the other in terms of honor thanks to me thinking with my stomach. That was when I was thinking."

"Well our own thinking on this little endeavor was less than stellar," commented Ranma, "we didn't even think regarding the emotional our little stunt would cause."

"I never taught you much in the way to deal with people emotionally," sighed Joan who then put her chin on her hand, "Ranma, even with your learning curve there is not much in the way of martial arts you can develop in the time we will be here. Then there is the little fact that the others don't have that fast a learning curve. So I assume we will be training in Shadow Matches. You know there is only one place to train."

"Yeh, I know. Passing it off as one of my training trips would have gotten us there."

"Without the NWC following?"

Ranma chuckled holding up a card, "Without access to a ShadowRealm Item or a real Kunlun how could they?"

"If Queen Eclipse starts messing around with her power on Dualist Island couldn't we get a bridge realm there as well?"

Ranma frowned, "That happened thanks to a string of events that are unlikely to happen in this world. I doubt _this_ Pegasus even has a clue of the full extent of the power he is messing with, but then again we never really encountered a full Shadow Game."

"We also still don't know how close the Sailor Senshi's powers are to the old Shadow Game power; seeing this Pegasus operate should provide valuable information," said Joan tapping her chin, "Speaking on matters of honor have you and Pendragon figured out just what Shampoo's punishment will be?"

Nodoka shuttered, "I never knew our goddess could have that deep a vicious streak."

"When they got angry both Pendragon and Steelfeather could come up things that would make Marquis de Sade run and hide," said Joan, "And that was a Pendragon that got acceptance from an over eager samurai descended martial arts who was willing to nearly anything if I thought it would improve the boy's training."

"She worries you too."

"Worry is not the word I would use, Ranma," said Joan frowning, "This Pendragon scares me as much as this Nodoka scares my counterpart whenever she goes for that sword of hers."

"You know something."

"You were so busy dealing with the newest piece of weirdness that you never got the time to actually look through the other world's history," said Joan, "I did. Rather than let Pendragon tear through Tokyo like she did through the Joketsuzoku the general convinced her to use his most powerful attack instead."

"Kuso," said Ranma, "I wish I could say I was surprised; but from what I have seen, I believe it."

"Here is another piece of information. In that other world he wasn't born in Tokyo but in the United States."

Ranma looked at his father, "Why?"

"Only native born citizens can become President," said Joan as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a picture, "Seems you let his father in on some interesting future knowledge."

Ranma looked at the picture and frowned. Curious Nodoka asked, "What is it?"

Ranma simply handed the picture to his mother, "You wouldn't believe unless you saw it. I'm not sure I believe it but it does make some events in that other history more clear."

Nodoka looked at the picture. In the center were two men standing just behind a podium with the Great Seal of the United States on it. The man in the suit holding a bible Nodoka didn't recognize but the man in the WWII era Army uniform with his hand on the bible and raising his other hand seemed strongly familiar. Nodoka gasped as she realized just who the man in the US Army uniform was.

"When?" asked Ranma.

"This is of his first inauguration in 1981. Near as I can tell Emperor Taishō was given this picture on March 15, 1901."

"My counterpart certainly was busy," frowned Ranma, "So if they had that kind forewarning why in the name of all the heavens did they engage in that mess in China?"

"They had no choice. The SDR found positive proof of invasion forces from yet another history but they were far too busy picking up the pieces from the war with the USSR to do much and the US was in total economic chaos."

"But in attacking China he set off a military juggernaut even he couldn't fully control," said Ranma frowning. "So the attack on Pearl Harbor was actually a way to force the US to get involved and help him regain control of the country. Things however spiraled so out of control…"

"Makes me wonder just how much control we have over things here."

"A lot less if Eclipse continues to act like a mixture of this world's Ryoga and Mu Si. Mrs. Tendo was so angry in our timeline her soul jumped into Harpie Lady so why not expect something similar in this history?"

"Going to give us problems with the Demon Hunters, at any rate."

"Mom, Pops come with me. We need to talk with Tendo Skyfeather before somebody shows up."

~*~*RS*~*~


	17. Chap 17 Broken Crystal

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. All are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3X3 Eyes, and Sailor Moon. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 17 - Broken Crystal

Akane sighed. "I'm sorry, mom. I wanted to figure out a way to talk to you before using the Shadow Realm to bring you back. Queen Eclipse means well…"

"But the road to Hell is paved with good intentions," finished Ranma entering the dojo, "at least that was the comment Pegasus tended to use about her Neo-Queen Serenity alternative."

"This body feels so real," said the Tendo Harpie Lady.

"For all intents and purposes it is real, Skyfeather." said Ranma.

"Skyfeather?"

"That is the name we use for you in our history and I'm not into making up new names right now," Ranma said firmly. "What we need to do is get you familiar with that body. In our world you got to watch Stealfeather and me spar. Here you didn't have that."

"If she had connected with that punch she could have easily torn Soun's head off," said Joan scowling, "the wife of a martial artist should know better." Joan then narrowed her eyes, "Our Skyfeather _does_ know better."

"That is why I moved to intercept her blow. If I hadn't there is a good chance Soun would be dead now," said Akane.

"Obviously she needs to work out her anger on something that can handle it," said Joan rubbing her knuckles.

Pops, don't…" was all Ranma got out before Joan punched Skyfeather in the face.

"I am going to tear you apart!" screamed Skyfeather as she launched into Joan.

"No," said Joan as she slammed a fist into Skyfeather's gut, "you left yourself wide open there. I just broke three of your ribs."

Skyfeather responded with an attack to her opponent's head which Joan dodged. Skyfeather then blinked as her next attack resulted in her arm being held in a painful arm lock, "If I had completed this maneuver your right arm would be broken in at least three places."

"Don't push it, Pops," warned Ranma, "remember our Skyfeather turned you into a mass of pain."

"I didn't have my memories at that time," responded Joan as she let the arm out of the hold, "Thankfully this happened in Nermia. It will be a long time before the Demon Hunters even come here." Joan then scowled, "Speaking of Demon Hunters, any idea what our lose cannon will do next?"

"There is only one person left she can go to: Wiseman."

"What about all the others?" asked Joan.

"Ryoko's little group didn't seem to even be on Sailor Pluto's radar so it's doubtful she would attract attention to them. Besides, we have enough problems with one half Sanjiyan Unkara being a loose cannon there is no way I am adding another much less three who are crazy enough that at one time they thought they really were the creators of this universe. As for Choukai, he has none of the reasons to stop serving Shiva as he did in our world, and we know he has a good chance at killing the Sailor Senshi if not handled correctly."

"Pity, they had good potential in our own world," sighed Joan. "How do you think Queen Eclipse will mess things up?"

"With Wiseman? The mind boggles."

They then heard a roar. "That sounded like…" Ranma and Joan looked at each other, "a dragon."

~*~*RS*~*~

"It works. HAHAHAHAHAHA IT WORKS!" laughed Wiseman as he jumped on the middle head of the dragon that had appeared.

"What the blazes is that thing?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Looks like the Blue Eyes White Dragon out of Duel Monsters," said Sailor Mars, "but that doesn't have three heads."

"This is the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" yelled Wiseman. "Finally, after all these centuries I can stop you from turning my brother into that willless thing. For stripping away people's right to choose, in the name of the Black Moon Nemesis I'm going to punish you," laughed Wiseman.

"Wiseman Kaiba Mokuba, I told you about the power of your Jakokusuishou so you could understand that this conflict will never end," snapped Queen Eclipse, "not so you could go mental on my counterpart."

Wiseman turned his hooded face to Eclipse, "Why won't this conflict end? One neutron blast and we have Sailor Senshi flambé ala charcoal."

"Because neither the Ginzuishou or Jakokusuishou will let it end," said Eclipse folding her arms, "no matter who wins the other crystal will find successors to continue the fight. The Jakokusuishou found Queen Beryl, later the servants of the Doom Tree, and then Pharaoh 90. You are just the latest in a long line of people who think they control its power. The reality is the Ginzuishou, Jakokusuishou, and Ningo no Zou are calling the shots. There may be hiatuses in the conflict but it will never truly end. _They_ will never let it end. In fact, I would like to see just who or what has been directing you all this time."

"At last!" boomed a female voice causing Wiseman to look at the crystal in his hand. "Someone who _understands_!" continued the voice as a form solidified.

"Queen Metalia, I presume. I never had the chance to meet you in my world. Pegasus defeated you before the Sailor Senshi became a team," said Queen Eclipse. "You should know this won't work. As long as no one on either side knows about the Shadow Games, it can't work."

"What do you propose?"

"Simple, Shadow Match vs. Shadow Game. Winner gets to determine how contests are handled in the future."

"I need to know more about how a Shadow Match differs from a Shadow Game before I accept."

"The key difference is that the ShadowBeings of a Shadow Match grow and learn just like normal living creatures. Take this Mystical Elf for example," said Eclipse smiling as a blue skinned woman appeared.

"Her attack, defense, and even level power are higher than normal," replied Queen Metalia smiling, "It appears you have offered me a win-win situation."

"True, but we will not duel here," gestured Eclipse, "I want to duel you at a place where we are as equal as possible. Only Duelist Kingdom fits that criteria."

"Your terms are acceptable," the creature that called herself Queen Metalia then turned toward Wiseman, "however this is not. You are making the same mistake your brother did 1,000 years ago. Raw power is only one of the many ways to win in a duel. I will not let your personal vendetta against the Sailor Senshi ruin this opportunity for us." Wiseman jumped from the middle dragon's head just as a beam lashed out and hit the creature causing it to disappear and a card to appear in Queen Metalia's hand. "Do you have any suggestions?" asked the creature turning back to Eclipse.

"Only one, Maxamillion Pegasus. He is not the best duelist there is but his understanding of the Shadow Games is the best I know of in either reality." Queen Eclipse reached in and pulled out another card, "When you go to him tell him to place this card beneath his wife's painting and focus his Eye's power on it."

Queen Metalia took the card and frowned, "Monster Reborn?"

"It will bring her back. These single card Shadow Match summons can only be done at best once a month. I don't want him distracted with trying to collect the Millennium Items to bring back his late wife."

"What are these Millennium Items?" asked Queen Metalia.

"A crude attempt at recreating the power of the Moon Kingdom. Pegasus has the Eye and he has challenged a young boy who has the Pyramid. The boy is admittedly a better duelist but he does not understand the Shadow Games like Pegasus does." Queen Eclipse turned to the Mystic Elf who had been standing there chanting the entire time, "My dear, you should properly great our visitors."

The Mystic Elf's eyes shot open and she smiled, "Hello."

"Her eyes!" exclaimed Wiseman taking a step backward.

"She like the rest has waited unused, without purpose," said Queen Metalia scowling, "the ones with the weaker wills have gone totally subservient."

"No, I mean her eyes look exactly like mine did in the recordings Pegasus made just before his duel with my brother," Wiseman's hooded face turned toward Sailor Moon. "The same vacant will-less expression anyone you cleansed with that Ginzuishou got."

"Not her, Wiseman. She is no more Neo-Queen Serenity than I am," said Queen Eclipse angrily, "though you are correct in that the cleansing must remove a lot more than simply evil."

"Mistress, I do not sense any true ShadowBeings with the robed one," said the Mystic Elf scowling, "he is twisting the ShadowRealm power just as she is," finished the Mystic Elf pointing to Sailor Moon.

"I refuse to believe that you are a future of Sailor Moon," proclaimed Sailor Pluto as she appeared.

"Because my presence has helped turn your Time Gates into an oversized Magic 8 ball?" snapped Queen Eclipse, "Don't blame me for the fact that you don't know how to truly operate those blasted things. Besides, I never said I was _her_ future, Pluto," said Queen Eclipse, "though there is nothing preventing her from becoming like me."

"If you are not her future than _what_ are you?"

"An alternative to her if you will. Strictly speaking I am some 10 months her junior."

"Eclipse, are you trying to out do me in the 'improvise like crazy and hope it doesn't blow up in your face' area?" asked a winged woman as she landed, "Because you are making even more of a mess than I did, Neko-ken included."

"A resident of Phoenix Mountain?" frowned Pluto, "Why are you here?"

"Joan snuck along with me, Sailor Trigger Happy," said a male voice.

Pluto paled and turned facing a young man, "Ranma? But I killed you."

"Yeh, I know," said Ranma holding up a crystal, "As I laid there dying I used this wishing crystal to change my past. After reliving and making changes to my life up to about 11 months ago and we ran into the time traveling maniac who disguised likely gave me this thing in the first place." Ranma then scowled, "We have a whole bunch of theories, but I would like to know why."

"Of all the people who could become Wiseman you were the only one to outlast Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi," replied Pluto, "Later on today you were to get malleted by Akane into a duel between Yugi and Seto and learn of a power great enough that it will destroy Crystal Tokyo."

Queen Eclipse shook her head, "Pluto, you are a total and utter IDIOT. Ranma Wiseman survived because his predecessor's forces and those of Crystal Tokyo destroyed each other."

Joan narrowed her eyes and the next thing Pluto knew she was on the ground. "Damn it. Why the hell did you do that?" fumed Small Lady holding a huge ax its head buried deep in the ground where Pluto had been standing.

"Chubi-Usa? How the hell did you get here, and what are you doing?" asked an appalled Queen Eclipse.

"I used my knowledge of martial arts and magic to come along, much as I suspect 'Joan' did. As for what I am doing, I am doing what I should have done to my Pluto before she got my family and that of my best friend killed with her antics."

"Killing this Pluto will not bring them back!" shouted Joan.

"It will make damn sure that she is not around to poison mom's mind here like she did in my world." Chubi-Usa then smiled evilly, "Your son is not the only one who can improvise in the middle of a battle. Negative Energy Generator!"

Everyone watched as Chubi-Usa transformed into, "Black Lady?" asked a startled Wiseman, "But I didn't sense the power of the Jakokusuishou being used."

"That is because she didn't use the Jakokusuishou's power bur rather that of the _Ginzuishou_," commented Queen Eclipse.

"WHAT?" bellowed Sailor Moon, "How could the Ginzuishou do that? It's supposed to be good."

"Hmph. Shows you how much _you_ know. By the way I prefer the name Wicked Lady over Black Lady. Black Lady reminds me too much of the version of me that Wiseman there turned me into. She has a real hate complex for mom." Wicked Lady shook her head, "The Ginzuishou is no more good than the Jakokusuishou is evil. They are merely items of power and like any power source are good or evil only by the intents of their user."

"Sadly we saw that first hand with the Valkyrie Warriors," commented Eclipse frowning at the memory. "They were versions of the Sailor Senshi from a timeline where the Nazis won WWII. Their Valkyrie Moon was able to use the Ginzuishou even better than you can even though she firmly believed in everything Hitler and his Third Reich stood for. They killed my Senshi before they barely knew what they were facing. It took the combined forces of three worlds including Paradox to stop them."

"Paradox helped stop them?" asked Mercury.

"She forced Valkyrie Moon through a portal to Hiroshima on August 6, 1945 8:13 am, kept her busy for two minutes, and history did the rest," said Wicked Lady. "Without the knowledge of the Shadow Games there is nothing Valkyrie Moon could have done to survive being at ground zero of the first time an atomic bomb was used on a city. Now the history lesson is over, Dark Energy Attack!"

Joan barely had time to cover Pluto with her wings before the attack hit them. "Great, she is a Level 7 in that form," commented Joan looking at her now badly burned wings.

"Joan, why are you trying to keep that bitch alive?" yelled Wicked Lady.

"I'll answer that question with another one. Where did Queen Beryl go after Pegasus defeated her?"

"To the Shadow Realm of the Millennium Items, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Where are the Time Gates?" asked Joan sighing.

"In the ShadowRealm created by the Ginzuisho, Jakokusuishou, and … Ningo no Zou," said Wicked Lady her eyes widening, "Kuso."

"You mother brought back the Inners so why not an Outer?" asked Joan cocking her head to one side.

"But if she could do that she would have brought back Uranus and Neptune."

"Not if she was _told_ by the only survivor of the Moon Kingdom with an unimpaired memory she couldn't," sighed Joan putting her head in her hand. "Even the boy figured out that you can't trust everyone."

Wicked Lady frowned, "All I had to do was get my mother to listen to Pharaoh Wiseman and Mistress Millennium to realize what her cleansing really did, and the point would have become moot."

"It strips their souls away just like Pegasus' Eye did or does," spat Wiseman.

"You are both right and wrong, Wiseman. The cleansing only took a _part_ of the soul not the whole thing. That is why the people of both our worlds are not total zombies." Wicked Lady then narrowed her eyes, "just emotional ones." Wicked Lady scowled at Pluto, "So killing you would actually allow you to enter the Moon Kingdom's ShadowRealm. I wonder if Paradox knew that or thought killing you was too merciful." Wicked Lady then shrugged, "Paraodx's idea of turning you over to lust demons at their living sex toy is not my cup of tea so it looks like we are up to Plan C."

"What is Plan C?"

"We _see_ how many bones I can break before Puu passes out from the pain," smiled Wicked Lady cracking her knuckles.

"Horrid puns aside…" started Queen Eclipse.

"How do I propose to do that considering Pluto will not just stand there and let me beat on her like a drum?" asked Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady gestured and a deck of cards appeared in her left hand. "The answer is that I was and still am best friends with someone who lived with Shadow Realm energy as a part of their everyday normal life. Ranma wasn't my only sensei."

"You know, Pluto, you seem to have my old knack for making people want to put you into the nearest hospital." Ranma then sighed, "We agreed before coming here there was not going to be open season on Pluto. Small Lady, Usa, Wicked Lady, or whatever your name is now, we did not decide that because we _like_ the bitch. Personally I would like to pound her into pulp for what she did to me and turning Sailor Moon into that twisted mess Paradox is but the fact is we _need_ her."

"Need her? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED HER FOR?" exploded Wicked Lady, ShadowRealm energy forming a dark globe around the deck in her left hand.

"I am not letting the Time Gates sit around without a guardian!" fumed Ranma. "Who knows who or what could come through."

"I activate Copycat as Sailor Pluto in Attack mode," responded Wicked Lady causing another Pluto to appear. "Now we have a guardian."

"She didn't change back," said Akane obviously worried.

"It's that deck she somehow manifested," responded Ranma, "it is working like a duel razor." 'Not to mention putting out enough ShadowRealm Ki to put this entire island into orbit,' Ranma thought to himself.

Copy Pluto's face turned into a horrific smile promising loads of pain. "Looks like we got another self aware ShadowBeing," said Joan as she pulled herself and Pluto up, "and looks like she has some nasty ideas."

"I can defeat this thing," growled Pluto.

"No you can't," said Queen Eclipse firmly, "Copycat has duplicated you. Everything you know she knows. Every power you have she has. Then there are the powers of the ShadowRealm itself. You can't win."

Copy Pluto cocked her head and looked at Queen Eclipse, "Millennium Queen, is that you?"

Pluto scowled, "That is why that pyramid Yugi wears looks so blasted familiar. It was the same pyramid the Millennium Queen wore."

"Pluto," hissed Sailor Moon, "who _is_ this Millennium Queen?"

"Another version of you and me," said Queen Eclipse as she pinched the bridge of her nose again, "We're not sure how but she was involved in the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

"You are not the Millennium Queen?" asked the Copy Pluto frowning.

"No, I am Queen Eclipse, an alternate version of her," sighed Queen Eclipse. "I think I know whose soul is in there, though." Queen Eclipse looked up, "Queen Beryl, I presume."

Copy Pluto smiled grasping Queen Eclipse's arms, "Yes, that is right, I am Queen Beryl." Copy Pluto paused, "I couldn't remember until you said the name, but yes that _is_ who I am."

"QUEEN BERYL?" yelled the Inners.

Copy Pluto blinked and turned. "Sailor Moon," she smiled and then quickly frowned, "Why can't I attack you?"

"Because I summoned you to bitch slap Sailor _Pluto_ not Sailor Moon!" yelled Wicked Lady who then started grumbling, "Of all the freaking souls that had to pop into Copy Pluto I get Queen Beryl's."

"Don't!" said Ranma seeing the Inners' magical energy levels rising, "She is in attack mode. Right now her only opponent is Sailor Pluto but if you attack her you become valid targets regardless of Wicked Lady's wishes."

"She couldn't control that damn rock of hers," hissed Copy Pluto, "She trapped every human soul of the Moon Kingdom to make her daughter and the daughters of Princess Serenity's honor guard to reincarnate and to seal me away."

"Not every soul, Beryl," said Queen Eclipse her features sad, "Only those whose planet had a Senshi." Queen Eclipse then stiffened her eyes widening, "Only those whose Senshi was forced to reincarnate!" Queen Eclipse then hit her own head with the palm of her hand, "Baka! We were idiots!"

"What is it?" asked Ranma.

"We only considered the Earth of the Moon Kingdom. We forgot that Pluto did _not_ reincarnate!"

"That means… kuso," groaned Akane.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute, you said the daughters of Princess Serenity's honor guard."

"Would fit with the fragmented memories we were able to recall," said Queen Eclipse in thought.

"What the…?" scowled Pluto looking at what had just appeared off to one side.

Ranma, Akane, and Queen Eclipse all got into defensive positions. "I knew it was only a matter of time," muttered Ranma.

"Those look like the Time Gates," said Pluto.

"In a way they are," commented Queen Eclipse as a purpled robed figure stumbled through them. The purpled robed figure held the Time Staff in its right hand shaking its head as Queen Eclipse sighed, "Well, if it isn't what is left of Neo-Queen Serenity, Kaiyanwang Paradox."

The figure shifted its robed head turning toward Queen Eclipse, "Do I know you?"

Queen Eclipse frowned as Akane nodded, "Just what I told my sister. Causality as we normally think of it doesn't apply to her."

Suddenly four more figures exited from the Time Gates. "Where is Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked the fire demon dressed in a fuku.

"Right in front of you, Rei."

"What are you talking about?" exploded the clawed demon.

"Kaiyanwang Paradox is what is left of Neo-Queen Serenity," said Queen Eclipse. "The one I encountered was mad as a hatter and bent on wiping herself from history."

"You came right after me instead of stopping my new subjects from having fun with Sailor Pluto?" asked the robed figure.

"Stopping them? Hell after what she did to us and Neo-Queen Serenity's family I have half a mind to _help_ them." The fire demon stopped and stared, "Your voice…"

The figure chuckled, "Still have the temper I see, Rei."

"Meatball Head?"

"I prefer Kaiyanwang Paradox. If you would like to help punish Pluto for turning our lives into what they are now I think my other demon subjects will be willing to let you have your turn."

"The way you say that implies we are also demons," frowned the ice demon.

"Pluto told me just before she tried to kill me, Ami. Seems the Ginzuishou cannot bring back the dead. All it really did was give you human looking bodies as containers for your souls. None of you have been human since our last fight with Queen Beryl."

The succubi demon closed her eyes muttering something and then opened them again her eyes burning with anger, "If this is what we really are then I really want to _thank_ Pluto for not helping during that whole mess with Beryl."

"As long as you don't permanently damage her, Minako," chuckled Paradox as her hooded face turned to view the tableau in front of her. "It appears Pluto also lied about there being only one timeline as none of this happened to us. That is especially true given there are two Dark Ladies with one having more energy than the entire Black Moon Family we fought combined."

"Impossible, for if alternative timelines exist that means history cannot be changed," scowled the ice demon, "that means that whole business about Chubi fading from history was also a lie. Do we take numbers or work it out among ourselves in punishing Pluto?"

Wicked Lady started rubbing her head, "You are right about us being from two different futures, but I call myself Wicked Lady. My transformation was self-induced not the by product of a revenge crazed time traveling mass murdering psycho."

Paradox chuckled, "Ironically, I owe my life to that 'revenge crazed time traveling mass murdering psycho'."

"He stepped in front of your Pluto's Death Scream," commented Queen Eclipse.

Paradox turned her hooded face toward Queen Eclipse again, "Who _are_ you?"

"I am Queen Eclipse, a different version of you," scowled Queen Eclipse. "You, me, Neo-Queen Serenity, even the Millennium Queen are all different versions of _Tsukino Usagi_."

Paradox cocked her head to one side, "Two Plutos? Can't be mine, she is too busy being raped into a catatonic stupor." Paradox then chuckled. "Even if we can't change our past that doesn't mean we can't change someone else's future. Besides given the state humanity is in thanks to my cleansing the lust demons who have started showing up will need something else to play with if we don't want our Pluto going catatonic by the end of the week."

"Great," groaned Ranma, "she is already in her bounce around time and grab people deserving of punishment for her subjects to play with mode."

Paradox shifted her hand coming up to her hidden face, "Yes, why limit ourselves to just Sailor Pluto? There must be countless histories out there with huge numbers of people bad enough for my subjects to play with. Given the attitude of Uranus and Neptune we can work through some of those before broadening ourselves."

"Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune of this world are off limits, Paradox," scowled Queen Eclipse approaching Paradox, "Try anything and you will answer to me."

Paradox chucked, "How? If there are countless timelines then there must be countless versions of me. Say a version of me version of me who had strawberries instead of apples in her cereal this morning."

"That also means there are countless versions of me to stop you when you go totally crazy," replied Eclipse.

"Don't you mean if I go crazy?" asked Paradox.

"Your family and friends were wiped out by someone you trusted. Only someone who was totally cold hearted like Neo-Fuehrer Serenity could have brushed _that_ off and there was no Sailor Pluto in her timeline, only a Sailor _Nemesis_. It is clear you are already a few cards short of a full deck." Queen Eclipse sighed, "but I think this is not too long after Pluto's betrayal and you are still sane enough not to go trying to rewrite history with time vortexes."

"Ami?" asked Paradox.

"According to this a time vortex would create temporal instability," the ice demon scowled, "including causing objects and people to fade and appear. According to the information in the Mercury computer there is no way to really control how a timeline will behave."

"Short answer: it is a waste of time to try to truly rewrite history with them," said Paradox.

"Yes, but there appears to be energy readings showing that their timelines have been effected."

Ranma frowned, "Timelines? As in more than one? But aside from me the only one of us from another timeline is…" Ranma looked at Wicked Lady who nodded.

"Looks like we have been suckered," scowled Wicked Lady, "you thought you had two more tries at stopping the Paradox we knew."

Akane now frowned, "But if she could do her temporal vortex trick in other timelines… we are so screwed."

"Besides she may have Pluto's form but she does not have Pluto's soul," grinned Queen Eclipse, "she has Queen Beryl's."

Kaiyanwang Paradox slowly turned her head, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Considering the version of you I met was mad as a hatter and bent on wiping herself from history that is an ironic question for you to ask," scowled Eclipse, "but I'm not the one responsible for her. Wicked Lady there is."

"Hey it's not like I planned for Beryl's soul to wind up with the body and power of Sailor Pluto!" yelled Wicked Lady, "Why would I compound my problems by adding another power crazed ego maniac to the situation?"

Copy Pluto stood there scowling until a nice red aura formed around her. "I think she is mad," said Akane.

"With that aura I would say furious would be a better guess," commented Ranma. "I think Wicked Lady picked up my old habit of saying whatever was on my mind."

"I AM NOT A POWER CRAZED EGO MANIAC!" exploded Copy Pluto.

"She is right on that point," said Eclipse calmly folding her arms, "at least as far as the power crazed part is concerned. As for ego maniac she may not be one but from what I have seen that fits most of you. Pluto, Sailor Moon, Wiseman, Paradox, and even Wicked Lady have all decided their way is the best for all concerned and everybody else can take a hike."

"WHAT?" screeched Wicked Lady, "How can you lump me together with the Machiavellian freak?"

"Which one: Pluto, Wiseman, or Paradox?" retorted Eclipse, "Heck the Paradox I met was such a twisted mess she wasn't above using Pluto's own methods-**WHAM**

WAAAAHHHH! I think I broke my hand!" wailed Paradox.

"Forget that while it could take a while we do have a temper," muttered Queen Eclipse as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth.

"She is right, Paradox," commented Ranma, "In one of your futures you became just like Pluto. In fact I still have the crystal she gave me." Ranma finished lifting the crystal as Paradox could see it.

Paradox looked at the crystal frowning, "Ami?"

"That crystal is designed to access the Time Gates at the highest level. Not only wouldn't the Pluto of the past be able to stop it but unless she knew what to look for she wouldn't even know any time travel had taken place." The ice demon then frowned, "Strange it looks like I would wake up Pluto if he went outside his own lifetime."

"Why in the name of the Moon would I use her methods?" scowled Paradox pointing Pluto.

"You future self claimed to come from the End of Time and while you were nuts as all get out you never outright lied to us," said Ranma.

"Ami, what is the End of Time?"

"There are two ideas on how the universe will die," said the Ami-demon, "One says that eventually the expansion will stop and a contraction will begin ending in this universe being turned into a mammoth singularity which will explode beginning the process anew while the other says that it keep expanding forever until matter itself starts to fall apart."

Paradox paled as she rubbed her hand and facing the Ami-demon asked, "How long are we talking about?"

"From a minimum of 25 billion years to a long run of roughly 3.5 trillion years from now."

Paradox just stood there for a moment and then removed her hood revealing the features of Tsukino Usagi. "You're kidding right? How the freaking hell can we live that long?"

"If I might suggest, take her home and talk about this," said Queen Eclipse.

"What about my future-self?" asked Pluto angrily.

Queen Eclipse turned her face to Pluto and narrowed her eyes, "She is no longer _your_ future-self, Pluto. She, like Paradox, belongs to a future that for this world will _never_ happen."

"But their world still exists," said Sailor Moon pointing to Paradox, "We have got to do something!"

"There are an infinity of worlds out there," said Ranma, "Worlds without end, histories beyond number."

"Ranma is right," sighed Eclipse as Paradox raised an eyebrow, "we can't fix every history that is a screwed up mess."

"But we can't just stand here while she returns to her time and has her Pluto endlessly raped!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"She is all I have to offer the Shikima," pouted Paradox, "it took a month to bring back my friends and in that time I learned much to my sorrow that Shikima and the other demons that have followed them are not monsters. They are people with hopes, dreams…" Paradox started sobbing softly.

"I know," said Eclipse sadly, "in our world we have found that given the chance that a good number of demons can co-exist with humanity. But we have never lost sight of the fact that some we will _never_ be able to co-exist with. That is the one thing you taught me, Paradox," Eclipse then chuckled, "or rather one of your futures."

"From the way you are acting I would say that you were not allies," stated the ice demon.

"Anything but, Ami," scowled Eclipse, "But unlike all my other foes I _understand_ her. Also even as twisted up from grief and an insanely long life as she was there was still something of Sailor Moon left in the Paradox I knew. Not much but it was there."

"How can you say that she is anything like Meatball Head!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Rei," said Sailor Moon softly, "she has to be like me because she is one of my futures."

Eclipse shook her head, "No, she _was_ one of your futures. But you are right in that the dark side of us is brought to the surface in her. But that doesn't mean she has to become the Paradox I knew." Eclipse turned and addressed Paradox directly, "You can be like me: a balance between her excesses and those of Neo-Queen Serenity."

"From your tone you don't think much of the future version of Sailor Moonbeam that rules my time," commented Wiseman.

"Using a magic item of great power that you barely understand to remove people's evil…," Eclipse shook her head, "bad idea does not even begin to describe it." Eclipse pulled out her compact and looked at it, "I have greater control over this thing because I _know_ what its power really is. Despite that I am still a novice in how to use its power." Eclipse then turned her attention to Paradox smiling in an unpleasant manner, "But that doesn't mean I am a novice when it comes to tactics." Eclipse then snapped her fingers and figures emerged from the surrounding area. "Meet my Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Moon gulped, "Four of them look like hers."

"Rei is Ares the Fire Warrior. Ami is Bestla of Jotuns, Makoto is a Harpie Lady SB, Minako is Dumanis Valkyria, and Tuxedo Mask is the Magical Hat. My Uranus and Neptune are still human while Sailor Saturn is a…"

"Wu," said Pluto taking a step backward, "Her Sailor Saturn is a Wu. Just like Ranma and Akane are."

"What's a Wu?" asked the main timeline Uranus.

"A Wu is unkillable guardian Pluto's people would create by pulling out a part of their soul and merge is with their own," said Ranma. Ranma then pointed to his forehead, "I am Akane's Wu and she is Ranko's."

"I prefer the name Saturn Sorceress," said Sailor Saturn smiling.

"She does have a point," said Ami, "We need different names to separate us from the Sailor Senshi of this world. Perhaps the name of our ShadowBeing forms."

"Don't you think Sailor Harpie Lady SB is a little long?" asked Makoto.

Eclipse tapped her cheek with her finger, "True, but I don't think Sailor Harpie is much better." Eclipse then chuckled, "If anyone fitted that name it would have been me when I still called myself Sailor Moon."

"Well I _like_ Sailor Bestla," said Ami.

"I guess Sailor Ares is no worse than Sailor Mars," sighed Rei.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?" screamed Sailor Mars, "You got a rape happy loony right in front of you and you are taking about changing your names!"

Sailor Ares rolled her eyes and looked at Eclipse, "Please, tell me I wasn't this bad."

"I would but you know I am a terrible liar," chuckled Eclipse.

"Mars is right," fumed Sailor Moon, "how can you be defenders of Love and Justice and just stand there?"

"Just because we don't blindly rush in and throw magical attacks around in the hope of hitting the villain doesn't mean we don't care," growled Eclipse. Eclipse then pointed to Paradox, "She has 1,000 years more experience in using her powers then either you or me. This is not a battle that that can be won with force."

"If you expect me to simply forgive and forget what my Pluto did, you are crazy!" yelled Paradox.

"Given you said 'In the name of all the lives you had me ruin I will punish you' to your Pluto before turning her into a Shikima plaything I certainly don't expect _that_," said Eclipse calmly. "You have a complex situation that is not going to be quickly fixed and having us barging in with no clue as to what the odd or powers involve really are is just plain nuts."

"You cannot be serious," screamed Sailor Moon, "you can_not_ be considering letting her to continue to have her Pluto raped by a bunch of demons!"

Eclipse turned her face full of anger, "WHO THE HELL DIED AND MADE YOU KAMI-SAMA?" she bellowed. Sailor Moon put her hands to her ears to try and stop them from ringing from the near sonic boom of Eclipse's question. She suddenly found the front of her uniform grabbed and was now staring into the eyes of a very pissed off Queen Eclipse.

"Do you seriously think for a moment that the Moon Kingdom was some idealistic place?" snarled Eclipse. "Certainly the acceptable losses mentality of your own Outers should have shown you it wasn't. You don't willing set up something like the Shadow Games unless you have some really dangerous foes out there!"

"Uh, Meatball Head, until we told her she didn't know about the Shadow Game aspect of her powers," said Sailor Ares.

"But certainly she should have figured out that you don't give people this kind of power just to go to balls and live some fairy tale life," replied Eclipse as she now started shaking Sailor Moon, "You give that kind of power to people to deal with threats to the Kingdom both external and internal. Tell me, did you get hit in the head one to many times or what?"

"Let her go, Queen Eclipse," snapped Mars.

"Or you will do what, Rei?" replied Eclipse as she stopped shaking her now sobbing and babbling counterpart, "Try to hit me with one of your attacks? Not a good idea as your Inners' battle plan from our first encounter seems to be entirely throw magical attacks at the target and hope we hit the thing. At least, the Outers work to something resembling a battle plan despite their intelligence network not giving them the full picture."

"If you are going to beat up on Sailor Moonie can we join in?" asked Wiseman.

"Dark Moon Magic Attack!" yelled Eclipse blasting Wiseman into a wall with her left hand her eyes never leaving her counterpart who was now whimpering like a wounded puppy. "Any more stupid questions, Bakaman?"

"Seto, I don't feel well enough to go to school," said Wiseman as he passed out.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," said Queen Eclipse. "Now, you listen to me, Sailor Stupid. You and your Sailor Senshi are going to learn about your freaking powers before you do anything else with them, understand?"

"You are starting to sound like our Wiseman," said Ranma a tinge of anger in his voice.

"After seeing stupidity on both sides that makes your father look like a genius what the hell do you expect?" snapped Eclipse.

"Right now you are not much better," said Joan angrily, "I think they are as frightened of you as they are of Paradox. In fact your counterpart lost control of her bladder before you blasted their Wiseman."

"You think? Don't make me laugh, _Genma_," fumed Eclipse finally turning her attention to Joan and pushing her counterpart away who fell to a sobbing heap on the ground. "If you had used that thing between your ears called a brain you would have never trained your son in the Neko-ken. Even as a ShadowBeing your thinking such as it is has been less than stellar."

"This your time of the month or what?" snapped back Joan.

"Dark Moon Energy Attack!" replied Eclipse throwing another ball of black energy.

"Negate Attack," Joan said calmly as the attack simply faded before it even touched her, "Now that is out of your system how about calming down."

"I am calm!" screamed Eclipse, "If I was not calm I would using the scabbard of Excalibur on their Pluto so I could tear out her liver and shove it down her freaking throat for allowing my counterpart to turn into this totally idealistic airhead!"

Ranma widened his eyes, "Kuso, Pops remember what we were told about the Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou?"

Joan frowned and then her eyes widened, "Of course. How could we have been so blind?"

"We were focused on the moment and not the big picture."

Eclipse narrowed her eyes, "What the blazes are you two talking about?"

"Let her go, well I don't know your name but I do know your title: First Kaiyanwang of the Moon Kingdom," said Ranma firmly.

Eclipse blinked and pulled out her compact, "Of course, if Wiseman's Jakokusuishou had a Queen Metalia shaping his decisions then it only stands to reason the Ginzuishou has some form of dominating personality which is shaping mine. Alright you come out here or so help me…"

A figure similar to Queen Metalia dressed in different clothing appeared frowning, "This is an undesired development."

"Undesired development?" yelled Eclipse her face getting red with anger, "Is that all you can say… who the hell are you anyhow and why do you look like Queen Metalia?"

"I am _Kaiyanwang_ Metalia."

"Ranma, I just had a very bad thought," said Joan taking a step back.

"Ginzuishou for all that is Yang and the Jakokusuishou for all that is Yin," recited Eclipse her face still red as a beet. "Metalia was the name of the First Ruler of the Moon Kingdom. You two are the yin and yang parts of her personality."

"The problem is that yang is supposed to be aggressive while yin is supposed to be passive," said Joan frowning. "They have been forced into each other roles by this mess."

Kaiyanwang Metalia smiled as she paced around Eclipse while Sailor Moon slowly stood, "You are aggressive and forward looking and yet you have also been touched by my yin counterpart. About time I got an owner who wasn't a yangish pansy."

As Kaiyanwang Metalia got to were she could see Wicked Lady her eyebrow raised as she saw the transformed girl. "You know what I am," grinned Wicked Lady.

"_What_ she is not who she is," commented Ranma, "now _I_ am getting a very bad thought about this. Sailor Moon, was Tuxedo Mask one of the people you brought back after your final battle Queen Beryl?"

"Yes, but what does…" Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"You figured it out," said Wicked Lady her grin becoming feral, "Half-human, half-ShadowBeing."

"Like Mia, Tea, Joey, and Tristan," said Joan, "But your Ki is not like theirs not even in this form."

"Eye of Illusion most likely," said Ranma

Wicked Lady chuckled, "Very good."

"She has direct access to the Ginzuishou and all its ShadowRealm power," scowled Ranma who then did a double take and looked at the now totally baffled Paradox, "And she has just given us the key to changing _this_ Paradox."

"Changing me?" commented Paradox scowling, "What do you think I am, a tire?"

"Well we are all tired of your antics," replied Ranma resulting in a mammoth face fault all around as he pulled out two cards, "but I meant changing your future form what we saw." Ranma then handed the two cards to Paradox.

Paradox scowled at the cards now in her hand, "CopyCat and Monster Reborn?"

"I figure if your daughter is half ShadowBeing the rules for ShadowBeings apply. If she disappeared then you will have to find her soul and use CopyCat but otherwise Monster Reborn should work."

"How can cards bring back my daughter?"

"Just like Shinto wards not imbued with magical energy are just pieces of paper these are just cards without ShadowRealm energy," said Joan. "These cards on the other hand have been in my son's procession long enough that they are fully imbued."

Paradox nodded and turned to the still opened portal, "But to use them I need to get back to the time my daughter died."

"We think so," said Ranma.

Paradox simply nodded and stepped back through the portal followed by her friends. As the last stepped through Eclipse threw a card at the portal and it disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" screamed Sailor Moon.

Eclipse walked over and picked up the card, "Because I for one am annoyed at waiting around for Paradox to make the first move. From the comments she and her friends made I think she is just figuring out the time travel powers of the Time Gates," Eclipse grinned, "she likely thinks the portal disappeared because they returned home."

"What was on that card you used?" asked Pluto.

"Nothing, it was blank when I threw it." Eclipse turned the card around, "but it isn't blank now."

Ranma snapped his fingers, "I get it. You used a blank card to capture her portal just like you would a soul."

"Right," responded Eclipse her smile fading, "Now we not only have a portal to the beginning of Paradox's life but we now have a sample of how she time travels."

"But her Pluto…" begun Sailor Moon.

"You seem to not understand that this is a _war_, Princess," responded Eclipse as she turned toward Sailor Moon, "Nor do you understand that in a war there is one undeniable fact: there are causalities. The Paradox we knew and fought had a mad plan to wipe out not just one but _every_ version of Crystal Tokyo and that plan is still in motion. If we are to win then some sacrifices must be made." Queen Eclipse's eyes got soft showing a sadness in them that shook Sailor Moon to her core, "Don't mistake this for cold-heartedness, Princess. This is just the way things are in a war."

"Pegs told me about Winston Churchill," said Ranma softly, "he had to choose between warning a city of an attack and revealing they had broken the Nazi's code or keeping quite so they could win the war. He made the agonizing choice of keeping quiet." Ranma looked skyward and frowned, "besides we have more important problems."

Queen Eclipse looked into the clear night sky and frowned, "Not as calm as it appears."

"How much can you see?" asked Ranma.

"A swirling mass with tinges around the outer edges."

"There is enough ShadowRealm Ki in that thing to put a good hunk of this city into orbit," said Ranma thoughtfully as his eyes fell on the Sailor Senshi, "but not what _we_ use."

"If I am reading this right it has been over this part of the city for a while," said Ares.

"How long?"

"Nearly a year," replied Bestla as she scanned her visor, "there is a similar but fading energy force hovering over London, England."

"That must be the energy Generalfeldmarschall Hitler mentioned…" started Sailor Harpie Lady.

"Generalfeldmarschall _Hitler_?" screeched Sailor Moon, "As in Adolf Hitler?"

"Calm down," said Joan shaking her head, "He is no more Fuehrer Hitler than you are the Valkyrie Moon of the Valkyrie Warriors."

"Valkyrie Warriors?" asked Pluto getting a sinking feeling.

"Remember the twisted versions of the Sailor Senshi I told you about? That was what they called themselves," said Eclipse. "Thanks to them I know that Wicked Lady is right. The Ginzuishou and Jakokusuishou in of themselves are neither good or evil but dependent on the will of their users."

"You fought these Valkyrie Warriors?" asked Sailor Venus.

Eclipse gave a humorless chuckle, "We tried. They retaliated and killed my friends before most of them could even get their attacks off. Those they had followed into our timeline were the ones who defeated them, not us." Eclipse turned toward Sailor Moon, "I lost what little remained of my innocence that day because I had met someone _worse_ than Paradox and she was another version of me."

"From a world with a wildly different history," commented Ranma.

"That is not much comfort because her arrival was set up by Paradox and she was a possible future for me," said Eclipse looking at the card, "that is why it is so important at trying to influence this version we encountered. If we can keep her from going down the path the one we met had traveled we may have an ally against the coming storm." Eclipse took Copy Pluto's hand and with a gesture of a card the two of them disappeared.

"Hope Pegs is having better luck than we are," commented Ranma as Kaiyanwang Metalia looked where Eclipse had been.

~*~*RS*~*~

"What do you see?" asked Lord Carnarvon

"Wonderful things," replied Howard Carter.

"Wonderful and yet dangerous," commented Pegasus.

"The Shadow Games you have spoken of, Crawford?" asked a man his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"The Ki is there but the dangers I am talking about are purely natural, Himmler," replied Pegasus. "Mostly molds that when in breathed in that can result in a slow lingering consumption like death."

"The supposed Curse of the Pharaohs," replied Lord Carnarvon.

"Yes but there is nothing magical about this curse," Pegasus said frowning, "never the less, it is critical that in addition to the treasures that we secure the Millennium Items within."

"Any idea which of them are inside?" asked Carter.

"The Tomb Keepers held the Eye, Rod, Tauk, Scales, and Ankh since the death of King Tut. That leaves the Ring and Pyramid. Doesn't it, Shadi?"

The group of workers took a step back as a young man appeared out of nowhere, "Your mastery of the Eye is quite impressive. I know your claims to have come from another history are true since the Eye of this world is still in my possession."

"Not just another history but like Ranma another time," smiled Pegasus. "You are the spitting image of your grandson or perhaps it would be great grandson."

Shadi nodded, "Your variation of ShadowRealm magic is unknown to me."

Pegasus chuckled, "Simply used something Ranma and Ranko taught me many years ago." Pegasus then frowned as he rushed up the stairs, "Appears we have another visitor."

Pegasus stopped at the top of the staircase, "Aren't you far away from home, Sailor Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto looked up apparently leaning on her staff to keep from landing face first in the sand, "I take it you are the one Ranma calls Pegs."

"Maxamillion Pegasus aka Pegasus J. Crawford at your service," said Pegasus taking a slight bow. "I can tell from your ki getting here took a lot out of you," Pegasus narrowed his right eye, "but what I like to know is how _you_ got _here_. I also would like to know what you have planned."

"There was a thin thread of energy leading from Queen Eclipse and her Sailor Senshi to this place and time. I simply followed it. As for my plan I simply wanted to know what was on the other side."

"Pluto-girl, I have seen and personally experienced enough of the results of your thinking to know you are trying to feed me a load of bull crap. You are not a chicken crossing the road; and you certainly are not here for a sight seeing trip. Knowing you, you are here to try and _do_ something which in all odds will make Saotome Genma look like a total genius."

Pluto frowned, "You don't think much of me."

"Considering that before he arrived back in your timeline you were well on to turning a gentle, caring, young girl into a revenge crazed, suicidal happy, time traveling maniac, that is putting it mildly," glared Pegasus.

"Mr. Crawford," said Lord Carnarvon reaching the top of the stairs, "is this someone we should be worried about?"

"Normally I would say 'no', Lord Carnarvon; the discovery of King Tut's tomb by Howard Carter under your patronage is part of both histories and something most versions of this woman would not even risk changing. But as you overheard this version of Sailor Pluto showed a total lack of judgment in her own timeline. We may all be in great danger," said Pegasus as he pulled out some cards.

Lord Carnarvon frowned as he got a glimpse of the cards in Crawford's hand, "One of those cards is blank."

"Worse case situation, hope to Heaven I won't have to use the blasted thing." Pegasus scowled, "Like I had to in my history against my Pluto."

"Capture her portal just like you would a soul," Pluto said softly as she noticeably paled. She then narrowed her eyes, "You trapped your Pluto's soul in a card."

"Not something I am proud of," admitted Pegasus, "but she had blasted my niece twice and killed an innocent family in the process. My niece then turned her into a shisk-a-bob. I had to shut her down and given the damage my niece had done none of my other cards were going to do much good."

Pluto sighed, "Pegasus, I don't doubt that the Pluto you encountered did some really stupid things and I have found my decisions have not been the best in my world either but believe me I am not here to do anything other than learn. On my mother's blood I swear that is the truth."

Pegasus widened his good eye and slightly relaxed, "On your _mother_'s blood, you say?" Pluto nodded. Pegasus then collapsed the five cards in his hand and put them in his breast pocket. "Alright, Pluto. You said the one thing that convinced me. Don't make me regret that decision."

"Mr. Crawford, what is about her mother that made you accept that oath?" asked Himmler adjusting his glasses as Carter come up the stairs.

"Her mother was a Sanjiyan Unkara," replied Pegasus.

Himmler stopped and stared, "Her mother was a member of the true Aryan Race?"

"Yes, she was. She is gone, now, as is our world's version of her daughter but they and their legacy lives on. She is part of the Moon Kingdom which fell roughly 12,000 years ago."

"Wait a minute, 12,000 years," commented Himmler deep in thought. Himmler then snapped his fingers, "Atlantis!"

"That is what we think. The theory is that the Moon Kingdom had a colony in this dimension that fell apart when the Kingdom supporting it fell."

Himmler frowned, "Do you know how it fell?"

"Only in very broad terms. A Shadow Game no one really understood interacted badly with a spell only a select few knew about and 300 billion people died," Pegasus paused as if to consider something, "that is billion on the short scale not the long one," he added.

The three men stared at Pegasus their faces filled with horror. "One billion on the short scale is still 1,000 million," whispered Lord Carnarvon.

Pegasus nodded solemnly, "I know. My world has had slaughters in the millions which are hard enough to visualize. The reason it is so high is because the Moon Kingdom spanned the entire solar system from Mercury to Pluto."

"Jupiter alone was home to nearly 80 billion," said Pluto softly, "and the other outer planets had slightly less." Pluto clenched her fists, "I should have been able to do something _then_ to stop what happened."

"Shades had your memories but what exactly happened in that final battle was always vague to her," said Pegasus. "Liltha and Eclipse were able to pull _som_e details out but exactly how the Shadow Game between Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl got out of control is still unknown." Pegasus put his hand on Pluto's shoulder causing the woman to look at him. "I may have some idea of what you are going through." Pegasus gestured with his left hand to his face, "Even with all my precautions Duelist Kingdom turned into a bridge realm far faster than it was supposed to. Shades and I would have torn ourselves worrying that we should have tried harder or done more with what information we had if we had not remembered the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle."

"I don't think I am familiar with that," said Lord Carnarvon.

"You likely are but not under that name. It basically says that you can't know everything. It comes from the fact that to 'see' what an electron is doing you have to shine some light on it. As a result you can see its position which changes its energy state or its energy state which changes its position. So you can never know both the position _and_ energy state of an electron."

Himmler snapped his fingers, "I think I do recognize it. It's akin to what happened when Ranma trained Generalfeldmarschall Hitler and his contemporizes so Austria-Hungry would win the Great War preventing the conditions that formed Nazi Germany."

Lord Carnarvon now nodded, "Yes I see it now. That is why Mr. Saotome says most of the knowledge he gains through the Time Gates becomes increasing useless the further in the future it is taken from. He calls it the Fog of the Future. However he also says there are some future events that seem destined to happen."

Pegasus nodded, "The defeat of fascist Italy, the war with the Soviet Union, and finally World War II."

"What?" whispered Himmler, "but he stopped the Nazis."

Pegasus shook his head, "He only stopped them from existing in _this_ world not all worlds. They still existed in both his world and mine. In those worlds they lost World War II. I think you realize where I am going with this."

"Mein Gott, a world where they not only existed but _won_ World War II," said Himmler his face rapidly paling.

"I would not say won but they were able to hold off being defeated resulting in a cold war situation. Thanks to the mystic minded leader of the SS they quickly discovered that there were other realities and other histories they could conquer. The Allies discovered this and have been trying to stop them. This world is going to get caught in the middle."

"That is assuming I am sloppy enough with the Time Gates to let them come anywhere near here," said a calm voice.

Pluto turned and was greeted by Ranma in his female form holding the Time Staff and dressed in her version of Pluto's outfit. "Sailor Pluto, may I introduce Saotome Ranko better known as Sailor Nemesis," gestured Pegasus.

Pluto scowled at Sailor Nemesis, "I still wonder why the me of this world killed herself so you would become her successor."

"Two words, Pluto-girl. Kaiyanwang Paradox," growled Pegasus. "Dead or back in time Ranma wasn't there to keep the Outers from killing your Princess' family. Your counterpart's efforts to cover that up really messed things up. Then she likely saw what kind of future Ranma would create and decided in a moment of grief to end it all while making sure there was be someone to guide the Sailor Senshi when they woke up." Pegasus then got introspective, "Someone who had better knowledge on how the Time Gates worked than she did."

Pluto blinked and narrowed her eyes, "Why would Ranma have better knowledge than me?"

Pegasus cocked his head, "Didn't they tell you? Ranma is the reincarnation of your own mother, the original Sailor Pluto."

Pluto turned and started into the eyes of Sailor Nemesis as if looking for something. Evidently she found it as her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted. "I think she took that very well don't you?" quipped Pegasus.

~*~*RS*~*~

Pluto opened her eyes to the ceiling of a hotel room. Sitting up Pluto noticed the Time Staff sitting against a wall. Grumbling she stood up and grasped the Time Staff. "Awake finally I see."

"I don't have time for this, Ranma."

"It is Ranko or if you want to be formal Sailor Nemesis," responded the martial artist, "besides with your lifespan and access to time travel, time is the one thing you have in abundance."

"At least you don't insist I call you Mom."

Sailor Nemesis snorted, "First thing Pegasus did when he got here was tell me that all I have is her knowledge. Her heart crystal which contained all her hopes, dreams, and everything else that made her an individual is this blasted garnet," Sailor Nemesis said flicking her finger at the garnet set into the Time Staff causing a sharp clink.

Pluto continued to keep her face toward the wall the Time Staff had sat against; it was far easier than turning and facing Sailor Nemesis. Part of her mother's soul had been in the body of the young man whose life she had tried and evidently in some worlds succeeded in snuffing out with all the concern one had in turning off a light switch. "Pegasus said once I saw you I would understand," continued Nemesis, "Judging by the nature of your Ki somebody has messed with your mind, several times."

Pluto snapped her head around her eyes hard as flint. "Can you tell me who?" she snarled.

"No, but the way your Ki is distorted I can tell you it has happened several times," replied Sailor Nemesis frowning as she studied Pluto's Ki aura, "It's only thanks to the knowledge Pegasus told me I had that I have been accessing I can even see it. Whoever did this knew far more about Ki manipulation than I do and it was a long time ago."

Pluto paused thinking, "Nothing recent, like in the last couple of years?"

"Not that I can see, but it could be they are better than what I have been able to access."

"I don't like the idea of my mind being tampered with."

"Gives you an insight to your world's Wisemen," commented Sailor Nemesis. "Using powers you barely understood and keeping future events to yourself when they could have helped. What on earth were you thinking?

Pluto narrowed her eyes, "You, I supposed, have done better."

"Damn right I did better," responded Sailor Nemesis anger coloring her tone, "I stopped Hitler from becoming an anti-Semitic world conquering loon, we will shut down Mussolini before his idiocy even gets started, and Stalin's little totalitarian nightmare will be a memory by the time the mid 1930's roll around." Sailor Nemesis then paused, "Though there are events that still seem to have a karma about them. Most futures have Japan invading China in 1931 as they did in my world, an attack on Pearl Harbor on the same date as in my world, Japan becoming a state within the United States, a good part of Asia degenerating into a 40 year long civil war, and Hirohito becoming President in 1981. The details as to why they happen change but these events seem predestined." Sailor Nemesis fumed, "How the blazes can I change so much of the rest of the world but seem so helpless in improving the lot of my own homeland."

Pluto felt a cold fear sweep her. "Could it be Kaiyanwang Paradox?" she asked.

Sailor Nemesis frowned, "If it is, she is good. I don't mean just in being able to get here without tripping every alarm I have put on the Time Gates but being able to manipulate events without tipping her hand."

"We met a younger version of her," said Pluto softly. "Queen Eclipse pointed out that trying to save my counterpart was a fool's errand." Pluto shivered, "She frightens me."

"Kaiyanwang Paradox or Queen Eclipse?"

Pluto looked Sailor Nemesis in the eyes, "Both."

~*~*RS*~*~

Wicked Lady grumbled looking into Ranma's eyes. "I can't believe it. You just let Pluto traipse off to who knows when to do who knows what."

"Look just because I have her mother's soul doesn't mean I have the first clue on how to deal with Pluto."

"At least you could have tried to access her knowledge of how those blasted Time Gates work so you could control them."

"Who says I haven't tried to access that knowledge," snapped Ranma. "The problem is the insane amount of material she knew about the Time Gates."

Joan nodded, "In a way the Time Gates and their mastery are an Art in of themselves."

Ranma smiled grimly, "That is putting it mildly. Worse, all I have is the original Pluto's knowledge with no guide or index to where anything is. It is like being let loose in a Grandmaster's study with no guide as to what is beginner and what is expert."

Joan looked up into the sky, "Are _they_ causing this mess?"

Ranma paused, "From what the original Pluto knew I would say no but my own personal experiences would indicate perhaps. That is the other problem with the original Pluto's knowledge—it is old. It predates the accident that expanded the Moon Kingdom's ShadowRealm beyond anything they likely thought of. The idea that Metalla could be broken into two parts and directing events from within two of the items would have never occurred to her."

"Two items, but we know there are three," commented Joan.

"My thoughts exactly, Pops. I suspect that my sister's people used the Ningen no Zou to stop Shiva from taking over this world in the 1600's. It may contain a directing spirit as well."

"The idea of a magical item as powerful as the Ginzuishou or Jakokusuishou bouncing around Hong Kong is not a comforting one."

"True but until we got here we didn't know of its connection to the original Shadow Games."

"Speaking of the Shadow Games it is now time we touch base with the timeline's version Pegasus."

~*~*RS*~*~-

When Ranma and his friends finally got to Duelist Kingdom they found Cynthia Pegasus comforting a shivering Mia with Maximillion Pegasus and Queen Metalla near by.

Joan knelt in front of Mai, "What happened?"

"She offered me a chance to merge with my favorite card and when I agreed she turned me into _this_," Mai said lifting up a feathered arm.

"My guards found her in near hysterics on the ship and brought her here ahead of the other duelists so we could figure out what the hell happened."

"She has been merged with her favorite card, just like our Mai was," commented Joan.

"Your Mai?" asked Pegasus frowning. His expression then turned to shock, "You are from another history?"

"Yep," said Ranma. "You were with me some five years ago in our history. I showed you how to bring back your wife without using the Shadow Games and together we developed something called the Shadow _Matches_ where we release the souls in the ShadowRealm rather than adding to them."

Joan looked up at Pegasus and then back at Mai her frown deepening into a scowl. "There is a subtle but definite difference between active Shadow Game and Shadow Match Ki."

"Let me guess. This was done by Shadow Match Ki," commented Ranma.

"Yes it was."

"Blast it what is wrong with that girl," fumed Ranma. "This is not our world. She can't just go around and merge people with their favorite cards even if she gets their consent. Especially if Mai's reaction is any guide she does a poor job of explaining exactly what she was doing."

"Our Mai was so much happier I thought I was doing this one a favor," whimpered a voice in a corner.

"Tsukino Usagi, do you have _any_ idea what you have just done?" exploded Ranma.

"Screwed up nearly as bad as Neo-Queen Serenity?" said the woman pulling her legs to her chest.

The next thing anyone knew the woman was being held up against a wall by a very pissed off Joan. "Listen to me, Queen Eclipse. Didn't my own life teach you anything? Just because it looks like a good idea at the time doesn't mean it is. You were critical of Sailor Moon and Wiseman because they were showing about as little sense as I use to, but then you go off and do something nearly as bad."

"Pops, calm down. In her current emotional state I doubt she could defend herself from Kuno."

"Point noted," said Joan letting Queen Eclipse go. "I am a martial artist, not a bully. I will not use the Art on someone incapable of defending themselves."

"I just wanted to help," sobbed Queen Eclipse.

"That was the same reasoning I use to use: 'It is all for the boy's training', 'This will make him better in the Art,' 'This is only a distraction,'" fumed Joan tears starting to run down her cheeks, "Look at what that was doing. I was turning my son into something like what Sailor Saturn was in the Moon Kingdom: a living weapon. I forgot that he was a person whose own hopes and dreams might differ from what I wanted." Joan collapsed on the floor sobbing, "I was no better than this world's Sailor Pluto."

**Smack **Joan looked up at Queen Eclipse touching the cheek that had been slapped, "Don't _ever_ compare yourself to the extent that bitch was willing to go to. Even at your most cowardly you never went and planned to use the Art to kill someone you thought may be a threat to your plans. There will be times we will have to use the Art to kill but I would like to think that we have used up all other options before getting to _that_ point."

"If you two are done wallowing in more self pity than the average X-Men comic book character, how about fixing this mess," commented Pegasus.

"That is the problem, Pegs," scowled Ranma as he knelt next to Mai, "This is not something you can 'fix'. Your counterpart showed us our Mai after Nephi did this to her. He had nearly half a decade in developing the Shadow Matches. If this was reversible he would have done it."

"You mean I am stuck like this the rest of my life?"

"From what we know likely yes," said Joan. "That means we start training you in Sanjiyan Unkara and ShadowRealm magic post haste so you can defend yourself from whatever Demon Hunting idiot happens to show up."

"Pops…" growled Ranma.

"You said it yourself, boy. This is _not_ our world and we are not here for the duration. Mai needs to be able to defend herself and Martial Arts are not even on the table. Even you can't learn techniques fast enough in the time we have left here." Joan then walked over a window and pulled open the blind. "Besides we have other problems."

Ranma stood and looked out the window into the clear sky. "Kuso, the ShadowRealm Ki here is nearly as bad as in Tokyo."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Use you Eye to look through my eyes."

Pegasus widened his right eye while paling, "Dear God. What _is_ it?"

"Undirected ShadowRealm Ki. The Sailor Senshi have turned the entire region over Tokyo into this. If somebody figures out what they have done they can turn this into a bridge realm."

"Bridge Realm," muttered Queen Eclipse as her eyes widened, "That's it!"

"What?" said Ranma and Joan turning.

"Moon ShadowRealm Escalation!" shouted Queen Eclipse raising her broach over her head a beam of grey energy shooting from it into the sky punching a hole in the ceiling.

Ranam ran up and grabbed the girl, "What have you done?"

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Cynthia.

Ranma turned to Cynthia, "You can see it?"

"It now reminds me of the effect in the movie _Final Countdown_," commented Pegasus looking at the swirling mass above them. Lightning now lit up the sky, "No way I can let the duelists walk into that," stated Pegasus as he picked up a phone.

"Why?" asked Ranma turning back to Eclipse.

"Don't you get it, Ranma?" said Queen Eclipse angrily grabbing Ranma' wrist, "Don't you understand what Crystal Tokyo _really_ is; what it must be thanks to that blasted cleansing? Crystal Tokyo _itself_ is a bridge realm; the process to turning Earth into a bridge realm was already on the way. All I have done is cause it to happen now on its terms and not Pluto's."

Pegasus tapped the hook of the phone, "Can't get through to the ship."

"What ever the Queen did just caused that thing's energy to start increasing like crazy," commented Joan as she ran to a balcony.

"There is something in the center of that thing," commented Pegasus, "Looks like a peppermint candy swirl."

Queen Eclipse broke out of Ranma's weakening grip and ran up beside Joan, "It's over. You hear me Pharaoh 90? It ends here and now."

"Pharaoh 90? Have you lose your mind, girl?" scowled Joan.

"No, I am ending this here and now," commented Queen Eclipse as she pulled out five cards, "with the one monster nothing can defeat once he is summoned. Exodia destroy Pharaoh 90!"

A towering figure appeared looking like a giant golden statue. Pulling back its right arm it then drove a fist into the center of the thing that was Pharaoh 90.

The next thing anyone knew the sky exploded in a brilliant light show as Pharaoh 90 succumbed to the full power of Exodia.

~*~*RS*~*~


	18. Chap 18 Storm warning

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. All are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to Ranma 1/2, 3X3 Eyes, and Sailor Moon. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 18 – Storm warning

Akane started picking herself off the floor using her sprit staff to push herself up. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU COLLECTION OF IDIOTS DONE TO MY TIMELINE?" screamed a voice.

"I think Sailor Pluto is back and sounds like she is not happy," commented Ranma.

"Not happy? NOT HAPPY? ARRRGGGHHHH! DEATH SCREAM!"

"Dear God," commented Pegasus as Ranma exploded into a mass of bloody parts.

"What is happening to his body?" asked Cynthia stepping backward.

"It's reforming," said Akane. "That is how a Wu is immortal. We aren't resistant to damage; it just isn't permanent."

Ranma shook his head scowling, "Let me guess, you really wanted to blast something and because I was the best trained Wu around I became prime target."

"I needed something to relieve the stress I am feeling. I leave this timeline for a few hours and you morons manage to do more damage then Queen Beryl and Wiseman put together," fumed Pluto as her face became red as a beet. "Now when I look into the future the majority of what I see is a world dominated by demons with humans in the minority when they exist at all!"

"You sure about that, Pluto-girl?"

Pluto swung around and stared at a second Pegasus. "How the hell did you get here?"

The other Pegasus grinned and held up a card, "Same way you travel through time in general, Pluto-girl."

Pluto narrowed her eyes reading the card and then paled. "Time Gates? But how?"

The other Pegasus sighed, "You forget what the Time Gates really are, Pluto-girl. They are nothing more than a ShadowRealm construct and well within the abilities of my Eye to duplicate."

Pluto raised her staff, "I can't let you have that kind of power, Pegasus."

"Because there is the temptation to use the Time Gates to change history? Sorry, Pluto-girl, but that is already happening. What do you think Paradox's little crystal really was? It was a limited access key to your Time Gates." The other Pegasus again sighed, "Besides I'm not you or Paradox. As tempting as it is to change history there is no way to predict what your actions will result in. Since there are two of me now might continue to use the pseudonym I was using in that other world: Pegasus J. Crawford." Crawford then looked out the window and groaned closing his eyes, "Let me guess, Eclipse-girl decided to take out Pharaoh 90 with Exodia."

"Excuse me if I sound like I just walked into this mess but just who or what is Pharaoh 90?" asked Pegasus.

"It is or in your case was an extra dimensional being that feeds off of life energy. It planned to consume all life on Earth," responded Queen Eclipse.

"So Exodia just saved us from a giant killer peppermint swirl," commented Pegasus who then put his head in his hand and shook it. "Ok, I would like to wake up now."

"Giant killer peppermint swirl?" asked Crawford who duplicated the action. "Great, we are now fighting monsters that look lamer than giant killer rabbits or crawling rugs. Though I guess it is better than the guy in a moth-eaten gorilla suit with a diving helmet."

"Pegs, I think I might have an explanation," said Ranma.

"From the tone in your voice I can tell I am going to hate it," frowned Crawford, "But let's have it anyhow."

"Shades told me that the group helping Pharaoh 90 was known as the Witches 5. Doesn't that suggest something?"

Crawford promptly paled, "Oh my God."

"Think about it. The Makaiju and their tree didn't fit into the pattern of five that the ShadowRealm seems to create with the Sailor Senshi. In fact about the only similarity is their ability to bring cards to life. Yet Pharaoh 90 _did_ fit the pattern."

"You think Pharaoh 90 is a ShadowBeing like Exodia."

"I think that it is a byproduct of the tragedy that ended the Moon Kingdom."

"But even ShadowBeings that are somewhat unhinged can be reasoned with."

"That is even with their slave mentality they still have minds with the full range of emotions as dulled as they are. I don't think that is the case with Pharaoh 90 any more than it is with the Time Gates."

"Whole place is a bridge ream but _not_ the type we have," Crawford said moving to the phone.

"Tried that, couldn't get to the ship," commented Pegasus.

"Well I have an alternative," said Crawford pulling out a card. But before he could do anything the card was knocked from his hand by a boomerang.

"Now none of that," said the female who caught the weapon on the return. "These Shadow Matches show promise but there is still the matter of dueling to see which will dominate."

"Since when does Amazon Archer use a boomerang?" asked Cynthia Pegasus.

"She is not Amazon Archer; are you, Metalia?" asked Ranma.

The woman laughed morphing into Queen Metalia, "Very good."

"What is Pharaoh 90?' asked Ranma his tone denoting some annoyance.

"He is the undercurrent of the Ki Queen Serenity's actions unleashed. To some degree he is a manifestation of the Ningen no Zou just as I am for the Jakokusuishou."

"Or _Kaiyanwang_ Metalia for the Ginzuishou?" fumed Queen Eclipse. "So what is his role?"

"He is a fragment of that botched resurrection spell your mother cast. He has no 'role' as you put it other than to kill the Sailor Senshi and transform the life Ki of this world into ShadowRealm Ki."

"WHAT?" screamed Queen Eclipse grabbing Kaiyanwang Metalia. "Metalia, are you telling us you knew this and didn't bother to tell us?"

"His destruction will release enough ShadowRealm Ki to bridge the entire solar system. Considering that you distrust bridge realms why in blazes would I tell you?"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling us that killing off the reject from a bad B picture just turned the entire solar system into a bridge realm?" asked Crawford. "Why?"

"Your technology is nowhere near advanced enough to remake this solar system in to the image of ours so we needed another option. The rogue element of Pharaoh 90 was to serve this purpose," commented Kaiyanwang Metalia. "Sadly Neo-Queen Serenity squandered this power by turning everyone into as our Wiseman called them 'emotional less zombies'. That is why mankind has not moved from this planet; she took away their ability to dream."

"Queen Metalia helped create Wiseman," stated Eclipse.

"Of course, I did. He was not the best of material to work with but beggars cannot be choosers." Queen Metalia shrugged, "Given Sailor Moon's simplistic view of the world making her forget all about Nemesis was simplicity itself."

"Your moronic actions helped turn one of my future selves into a suicidal, rape happy, historical altering, time traveling maniac!" screamed Eclipse.

"I know one thing; being around her certainly must be more interesting that the future Neo-Queen Serenity made." Queen Metalia then broke into a cold smile, "You aren't going to be boring either."

"What kind of cold hearted person are you?" asked Cynthia Pegasus.

"You have to realize she created the Shadow Games," scowled Cynthia Crawford. "That alone should tell you something."

"Not my fault my daughter forgot to pass on the knowledge on, and I got generations of ignorant bubbleheads not even trying to explore their powers. Princess Serenity was the first who show interest on how the Senshi powers actually worked."

"That is not what she is talking about, Metalia; and you know it," fumed Crawford.

"You mean the whole soul thing?" commented Kaiyanwang Metalia, "Well it was supposed to be voluntary. Anyone who wanted to could ask my decedent to become part of the ShadowRealm. My daughter may have forgotten to pass that knowledge on but she found a good number of willing souls during her reign. She gathered nearly ten times the unwilling souls trapped in your precious Millennium Items and that was even when she turned down about nine requests out of every ten."

"Pity you couldn't have been this chatty with your granddaughter," said Eclipse calmly, "but I suspect that was a safety factor you had built-in to the Shadow Games."

"Royally bad idea is what is was," snorted Kaiyanwang Metalia eyeing her other half. "You see, the first Sailor Senshi were like Mai there: a merging of ShadowBeing and humanity. We could teach and give advice but not directly interfere. So when my daughter didn't pass on the knowledge we were left out in the cold unable to do much of anything. That changed when Queen Beryl found some long forgotten information regarding the old Shadow Games my daughter had written down and hidden on Earth and called forth this part of me. The only thing is that it allowed her to bypass all the freaking safeguards."

"As I recall you wanted a Shadow Game as much as I did," retorted Queen Metalia.

"Between two _skilled_ opponents not between two novice idiots who didn't really understand the power they were throwing about!" screamed Kaiyanwang Metalia.

"Don't blame me," growled Queen Metalia, "it wasn't until after Queen Serenity cast that damn reincarnation spell we even knew how dangerous our Shadow Game had really been and by that freaking time it was too late!"

"I think in about a minute we are going to see a whole need meaning to the term beating yourself up," commented Crawford.

The two Metalias turned and glared at Crawford. "Who asked you?" they both snarled.

"Look you two, because of your blasted secrets I just did something in retrospect turned out to be really, really dumb," snapped Eclipse. "So how about some information on how to fix it."

"That is the problem, Eclipse-girl," scowled Crawford, "the formation of bridge realms is strictly one way." Crawford then glared at Queen Metalia, "but you already knew that. You want the duelists to come here."

"They should be given the same chance Mai here was: to become more than human," smiled Queen Metalia

"Don't you realize that is as big a mistake as the cleansing?" asked Kaiyanwang Metalia.

"Is it? You forget that I am from Wiseman's time period. I have seen the stagnated place Neo-Queen Serenity turned earth into. Believe me this is far better," said Queen Metalia gesturing to the storm. "Besides why are you so critical? Your world already is a bridge realm."

"Don't you mean on its way to becoming one?" asked Crawford.

"No, she doesn't," frowned Kaiyanwang Metalia, "The only thing that has prevented every Tom, Dick, and Harry of the demon world from showing up on Earth is the League of OtherWorlds and the authority they believe it represents. While they failed in their original goal the temporal vortexes Paradox arranged for have played total havoc with the barriers between worlds."

"From Pluto's response I take it we just had number four," scowled Crawford.

"No but it has weakened this world's barriers to where the temporal vortex will have a mammoth impact," said Kaiyanwang Metalia as she closed her eyes. "Strange, the focus point is back in London, England. Seems to be tapping into the energy left over from Sailor V's battles. We have some time but not much of it."

Crawford gestured and a small thin silver colored object appeared. Setting it up on the table he opened it up to reveal it to be a computer, "Arma, show me an image of this Earth."

Pegasus stared as an image of the Earth appeared, "This makes Kaibi-boy's technology look like a tinker toy."

"A little something I clobbered together while I was helping Howard Carter," smiled Crawford. "I suspect it had a mammoth effect on the timeline I was in."

"Wait a minute, Howard Carter? As in discover of King Tut?"

"Yes and if you are wondering how I made this little technological marvel in the 1920's remember that it is in realty a ShadowRealm construct. However I did limit myself to what could be duplicated by purely technological methods," Crawford tapped the device with a finger. "This little gem is about 20 years ahead of anything anybody has on the market right now." Crawford then turned his attention to the globe. "Show regions whose ShadowRealm nature is increasing in red."

Ranma watched as the globe starting resembling a person with the measles. "ShadowRealm Ki is a form of death Ki so places where there was a lot of death in a short period of time are major power sources."

"Those two spots in Japan; they are Hiroshima and Nagasaki aren't they?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, similarly most of the red dots in Europe are Nazi Extermination camps with a few battlefields thrown in," said Crawford. "Time lapse with every 10 seconds representing a day."

Everyone watch as the red dots grew substantially as the a little day counter spinning slowly below the globe increased in value until the entire globe was covered in red. "Stop!" said Crawford. "Fifteen days. Well at least we have a more firm time table."

"From what I saw the larger the dot got the faster it grew," said Ranma, "Japan was affected last thanks to its distance from most of the other points The way some of those dots behaved shows that somebody is magnifying the ShadowRealm Ki in those areas."

"London and Dualist Kingdom grew the most," commented Crawford. "The duels should take no more than three days. That leaves us twelve days to get up to England find out what the Sam Hill is going on and hopefully stop it." Crawford then looked out the window frowning, "Ranma, these ShadowBeings are not going to have the discipline we instilled in ours. Also I expect we will have a bleed effect before the duels are done."

"Bleed effect?" asked Ranma.

A figure slowly came into the room its eyes looking over the group. Mai gasped at the appearance of the figure which drew its gaze to her. "Are you like me?" asked the figure as it moved forward.

"In a way yes," said Crawford turning back but seemingly unsurprised by the being's appearance. "As with you there will be those that will judge her on appearance rather than action."

Ranma studied the figure looking at the translucent jaundice looking skin which allowed him to see the workings of the muscles and blood vessels beneath. This attracted the figure's gaze. "You are not frightened by my appearance, either."

"Pegs, I thought I knew most of the ShadowBeings in Dual Monsters but this one I don't recognize," said Ranma frowning.

"He is not from a dueling deck, Ranma. He is from what is often regarded as the first modern science fiction novel: Frankenstein," said Crawford. "This is the irresponsible doctor's creation."

"Frankenstein's monster?" asked Mai. "I don't understand."

"The version Universal Pictures created is not the one Mary Shelly described. Without the focus I provided for my Duelist Kingdom the ShadowRealm energy is tapping other sources."

"So in addition to Duel Monsters we will have other beings showing up. Wonderful," groaned Ranma. "We had our hands full in our world with the Duel Monsters running amok. What can we expect on top of that?"

"A good mixture of classic monsters, their movie variants, topped off by an interesting mixture of American cartoons and Japanese anime," Crawford said smiling and then as quickly frowning. "Some of it very dangerous."

"That is the nature of life, Crawford," snapped Kaiyanwang Metalia. "Otherwise you wind up with the pathetic world this version of my Tao sister comes from."

"I would hardly criticize her, Kaiyanwang Metalia," scowled Usagi standing. "The way I see it neither of you are much better than the Pluto of this world originally was"

"That is somewhat harsh," growled Queen Metalia.

"No, if anything it is kind," sighed Kaiyanwang Metalia looking down. "We have manipulated the people who wield our artifacts without letting them know the full implications of their actions. We created the Shadow Games and that means we should have had some better control than we did." Kaiyanwang Metalia looked up scowling, "Now our blundering has endangered this world."

"Time to get everyone on the same page," said Usagi looking at Pluto. "Get that messed up version of me and her friends here and while you are at it get that robed idiot and the Dark Moon Kingdom as well. The reports that came out of our Duelist Kingdom indicated that it was just one step below a full battlefield. We are going to need everybody we can get our hands on to make sure no one dies here." Pluto nodded and vanished. Usagi then turned to Kaiyanwang Metalia, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, thanks to the mix of Shadow Match and Shadow Game Ki there is a good chance what happened to Mai could happened spontaneously."

Usagi now scowled, "Are we going to lose control in our world when we fight our Pharaoh 90?"

"No, but many of the things that will happen here will happen in our world. As the bridge realm grows the ability of players to call upon the magic will become easier."

"The governments of the world will try to duplicate the power of the Millennium Items," Usagi said angrily.

Kaiyanwang Metalia nodded, "It will be very easy to do. Any place where there have been many deaths has the potential."

"But I thought Elder Sage…"

Kaiyanwang Metalia laughed, "First off that was in _your_ world not this one. Second, all he did was prevent third rate bumbling amateurs from doing anything with the Nazi Death camps. That still leaves all the other places around this world that could serve as ShadowRealm items. Places like America's Gettysburg or even the Tower of London have the potential; their only difference is they are less likely to go on wholesale rampage if accidentally triggered."

"That brings up the issue of what will happen when they are accidentally triggered in this world and ours," said Crawford.

"When not if," sighed Usagi, "then you believe that no matter what we do this will happened in our world as well."

"Given what we have been told about Pharaoh 90 and our world's current bridge realm status it is clearly only a matter of time before they are triggered," scowled Crawford.

"Perhaps it is because she is connected with the Silence but your Shades did have I believe the phase was a 'gut feeling' about a piece of the puzzle being here in this timeline," chuckled Kaiyanwang Metalia.

"The true secret of Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom," spat Usagi who then glared at Kaiyanwang Metalia. "Did you know?"

"That Crystal Tokyo was what Crawford called a bridge realm? No, mainly because I would have thought such a thing was impossible. It is only thanks to the efforts of Crawford's training and Shades that I even have any perception of what Ranma calls ShadowRealm Ki."

"Because the Time Gates are in the heart of the Moon Kingdom's ShadowRealm which you are a part of," commented Ranma.

"That is only half of the reason," commented Kaiyanwang Metalia frowning. "Shades was using them nearly constantly trying to learn how they worked and what they were capable of doing. She used them more in one week of subjective time than the original Sailor Pluto used them in a century. Some of the things that prevented me from communicating with Shades were my own miscalculations but others were either the result of Sailor Pluto or one of my descendents."

"A lot of tinkering around with but little idea of what they were doing?" asked Crawford. "Like this mess you are letting happen? You have got to let me contact that ship."

"You can warn the duelists when they get here," said Kaiyanwang Metalia dismissively. "You don't have time to train warriors. You are going to have to make do with the best duelists in this world." Kaiyanwang Metalia then turned, "Unless you prefer Neo-Queen Serenity's world. A world that is little more than an extension of the old Shadow Games. A world that is a mockery of life, a world that is as dead if every one had died because no one dreams."

Crawford scowled, "Alright, I will give the duelists what they need even if I am not sure they can handle it. But I hold you more personally responsible for this mess because I know that you manipulating Usagi into it."

The next day after Pegasus introduced himself to the duelists below he made a gesture to his sides, "I know you are going to find the next part incredible, if not unbelievable but you must believe. My I introduce…well for a lack of a better term myself."

Crawford stepped forward, "To avoid confusion I call myself Pegasus J. Crawford. Duel Monsters is based on an ancient game going back at least 12,000 years and likely more. Some 3,000 years ago the Egyptians rediscovered and revitalized the games. In that version the monsters, spells, and traps were _real_. Due to forces beyond our control you will be playing _that_ version of Duel Monsters on this island. Do not take this as a joke or a jest. You must take this seriously, because if you don't you could get seriously hurt or even killed. I would recommend choosing one monster from your deck as a deck senshi; they will have instinctive knowledge of what you are getting in to. To summon this monster take them out with the card facing away from you and say that you summon the monster in defense mode. Be warned if you use that monster in a duel you will feel its pain so choose your deck sensei with care." Crawford watched as ShadowBeings appeared beside duelists with many of them simply staring at the result. "Good luck."

Crawford turned and took a few steps before encountering Mai being studied by several mythological harpies.

"How can you fly wearing these…clothes?" asked one pulling open Mai's leather jacket.

"Aren't you uncomfortable having such tight garments?" asked another running a claw down Mai's stockings.

"Enough," said the Harpie Lady Mai had summoned. "What is wrong with you? Can't you see your close attentions are making Mai nervous?"

"Perhaps it is more her concern about the upcoming duels than the attention of her harpy sisters," said Crawford.

'Thanks for the save, Crawford. These harpies from mythology are disgusting,' Mai took a deep sigh, "I guess I am a little apprehensive about the duels."

"Just do your best. That is all anyone can ask. Ranma can give you some pointer on tactics. After all he was trained by a Harpies Lady for five years."

Several hours later out on the island Ranma wrinkled his nose. "Something wrong, mortal?" asked the one called Celaeno.

Ranma glared at the creature locking eyes with her. "First, off I am immortal," he said pointing to the mark of Wu on his forehead. "Second, don't act like you're superior to me in any way because you are not. I was able to face the Kami Saffron in mortal combat and won. Third, take a bath. You need it."

Celaeno hissed and Mai took a step back as the harpy tore Ranma's head from his shoulders. Celaeno frowned as the body didn't fall and then took a step back when the headless body simply walked over to where the head had fallen and put it back on its shoulders. "Ok, we are going to make this simple. Either you take a bath or I give you one."

"How?" was all Celaeno got out before Ranma grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and pulled out a map. He then looked up and took off with the now screaming harpy trying her best tear him apart. Mai quickly followed and got to see Celaeno getting thrown into a stream.

The three other mythological harpies started laughing at their sister's impromptu bath. "I wouldn't think it was too funny, Aello, Podarge, and Ocypete, because you three are next," said Mai.

The three harpies stopped laughing and looked at Mai. "You think you are better than us?" snarled Aello.

"She at least knows how to duel," commented Ranma as Celaeno grabbed him and they both wound up in the stream. The six harpies blinked as a red headed girl rose out of the river with Celaeno still holding her shoulders. "Hi, I'm Saotome Ranko direct descendent of Omikami Amaterasu and a Sanjiyan Unkara in my own right," said the girl a third eye opening in her forehead.

Celaeno stared at the red headed girl her face filled with fear. Suddenly the harpy was on her knees groveling. "Oh for crying out loud," chastised Ranko, "Stop doing that. It is not only degrading, but I find it disgusting." Celaeno stopped groveling but kept her head down.

"Goddess of the Third Eye," commented Mai causing Ranko to look at her.

"Well at least two of you are greeting me in a rational manner," smiled Ranko who then scowled at the other three harpies on their knees their heads down shaking with fear. "Alright, enough of that. Perhaps the Greek tribe of my people got their jollies from this kind of behavior but I will have none of it. Now you four will stand and face me."

Ranko continued to scowl as the four harpies slowly stood shaking all the time. 'Ranko, they are totally terrified of you. Even more than Sham Pu was,' said Ranma mentally.

'I know. If the myths are even a quarter true the tribe that the Greeks and later Romans worshiped could be incredibly petty, vindictive, and I am sorry to say cruel. Being shaped by the stories Pegs has, these poor souls reflect that.'

'Ranko, isn't there some sort of oath that would put them at ease?'

"By the river Stix," said Ranko aloud causing the four harpies to tense, "have my kinfolk so beaten you down that you don't what or who you are?" she asked angrily. "Mai was born human but chose to be merged with a Harpie Lady because he admired you. Are the four of you trying to make her sorry that she did so by being as filthy as you possibly can?"

The four mythical Harpies looked at Mai, "You _choose_ to become like us because you _admired_ us?" asked Celaeno. Mai nodded and then started crying.

"Mistress, please don't cry," said the Harpie Lady as she started comforting Mai.

Mai was in such an emotional state that she didn't realize what was going on until she found her self naked into the cold stream. "I'm sorry, sister. I didn't know," said Aello as she lathered up a bar of soap and started using the lather on Mai.

"This is my gift to you, Mai," said a voice in her ear. Turning slightly she saw Ranko smiling, "a true family." Ranko then leapt on to a rock, "I'll let you all on a secret that by the River Stix I swear is the truth: despite our long lives and great magical power the Sanjiyan Unkara are in the end _human_."

"Human?" asked Podarge.

Ranko nodded, "Sad to say many of my people have used their eternal youth and great magical power to support the notion among their mortal kin that they were god or something roughly equivalent." Ranko sighed, "They forgot that long lives measured in the tens of thousands of years made them prone to stagnate in their ways. Most of them lost the ability to imagine and therefore change. Our mortal kin now posses something as frightening as any Sanjiyan Unkara magic."

"They possess magic that rivals that of the gods?" asked Ocypete frowning.

Ranko chuckled, "Magic is simply a word to mask understanding and to avoid explanations. Magic was simply a tool for manipulating the world in a direct manner and it was a tool we at best gave to our mortal kin in the smallest of amounts. Eventually they came up with their own tools which did not depend on supernatural power. This new tool was called science, and it in turn produced another tool: technology. Our mortal kin have the power to destroy cities, countries, and even the entire world with their technology." Ranko then frowned, "Sadly unlike our spells knowledge is only needed to design this technology not to make or use it. Far too much of it is in the hands of the foolish, the ignorant, and the stupid." Ranko stood shaking her head, "My advice is to stay low until they can at least accept you. We will all try to make that as smooth as possible but it is still going to be rough." Ranko then did a back flip and half twist and ran toward the forest.

'Well we managed to salvage _that_ mess,' commented Ranma, 'only because they were scared nearly witless by your appearance.'

Ranko's reply was interrupted by a scream. 'Great, looks like we are starting to have problems already. You know I think that sounds like…'

"Weevil Underwood," finished Ranko as she entered the clearing.

Weevil Underwood was cowering in fear as a Summon Skull looked down on him. "Pathetic," said the ShadowBeing, "Not only do you have no honor you have no courage."

"Don't kill me," stammered Weevil staring at the ShadowBeing.

"Weevil-boy, that is a Summon Skull from Yugi-boy's deck," said a sarcastic voice. "He has the same kind of honor Ranma-boy does and I know Ranma's ShadowBeings don't kill unless they have to."

Turning Yugi frowned, "Pegasus!"

"Yes and no, Yugi-boy. I am the other one, Pegasus J. Crawford." Crawford's smirk turned into a genuine smile, "Ranko, I am glad you could rejoin us. I trust you managed to help this world's Mai."

"Took a little luck and verbal chastising of her four companions but yeh I think she'll be fine. Figured Underwood would cheat here too?"

"Weevil-boy had those thoughts in my world, no reason he shouldn't have them in this one." Crawford pulled out a card, "Mystical Elf Warrior in attack mode."

Everyone stared as a Mystic Elf in full armor appeared. "I would ask you to escort Mr. Underwood back to the ship, but it seems thanks to Queen Metalia it is no longer a modern cruse ship but a ship of the mid 1600's."

"Clearly there is something more here than simply a battle between the Shadow Games and Matches. Any idea on what she has planned?"

"I think she wants all the duelists to have the same option Mai had."

"With a better explanation, I hope."

"Ranko, I am afraid that may not even be on the table," scowled Crawford.

"Why does there _need_ to be an explanation?" chuckled a female voice as the form of Queen Metalia appeared. "Certainly the implication of merging with your favorite monster should be obvious if one takes the time to think about it."

"What happened to Mai shows you are wrong!" fumed Pluto appearing in front of Crawford.

"No, it doesn't. The only mistake Queen Eclipse made was applying what she knew about her Mai to the one that existed here. She didn't realize the shallow desire for material things of _this_ Mai would cloud her judgment and leave her unprepared for the choice she made. I thank you for your efforts, Ranko. You have given this Mai something more valuable that any material goods she could have bought. You gave her a family."

"Nice speech, but how does that make what you're doing any better than what this airhead would have done as Neo-Queen Serenity," said the cold voice of…

"Wiseman?" asked Queen Metalia spinning around, "and the Sailor Senshi?"

"I followed Ranma's instructions and got some friends and a few enemies on the way here," smiled Pluto.

"WAHHHH, why is everyone mean to me?"

Queen Metalia frowned, "My other counterpart has returned to her crystal? That can't be good."

"Actually, she and I came to an understanding thanks to a revelation I just had," said Queen Eclipse as she stepped into the clearing. "Queen Metalia, I understand why you think this is important but don't you think you are pushing things a bit too far?"

"A bit too far?" screeched Pluto.

"I would hardly protest, Pluto," snapped Eclipse, "It was your ill thought out actions that created the forces that in the end triggered this whole mess."

"You say you understand but do you really?" asked Queen Metalia.

"Yes because I know beyond a doubt what Crystal Tokyo really is. It is the entire solar system of this world bridged with the ShadowRealm. It is a continuation of the mistakes my ancestors _and_ the Ancient Egyptians made." Eclipse folded her arms, "You see I finally realized just what everything related to the Moon Kingdom's ShadowRealm gravitating to five in some way really meant."

Queen Metalia cocked her head to one side. "Huh?"

"Amy, how many planets are there in the solar system?" asked Eclipse

"Nine," responded Amy automatically. "No, wait a minute. Wiseman said he was from the outermost planet of the solar system, called Nemesis. That makes ten planets."

"Right, and in a Shadow Game there are ten spaces on each side and five spaces on each side reserved for monsters," Eclipse continued as Crawford's eye widened.

"Of course, three Moon Kingdom Items and seven Ancient Egyptian Items. Ten Items," said Crawford.

"Used," hissed Wiseman, "We have been used and played."

"Like a harp," nodded Eclipse.

"When I get my hands on them…" snarled Pluto.

"Not so fun being a piece on someone else's chessboard, is it Pluto-girl?" smirked Crawford who then frowned, "But she does have a point. If what you said is correct then we _all_ have been played: you, the sailor senshi, myself, Yugi-boy, Ranma, his sister Ranko, and the rest. We have all been played like pieces in some sort of game."

"That leaves one nasty question, who is or are the players in this game?" asked Ranko.

"That is the one thing we have not figured out yet. It not like we have a short list of suspects."

'Pegasus, we have a complication.'

"Pluto-girl, you have a knack for understatements," sighed Crawford.

"What do you mean?" asked Pluto.

"You said we had a complication."

"No, I didn't."

'She didn't; _I_ did,' repeated the voice. 'Check your blank cards.'

"My blank cards?" frowned Crawford pulling out the cards from his pocket. Looking at them his right eye widened. "What the hell?"

'I'm sorry, Pegasus. We might have slowed time down but you and Sailor Moon, I mean Eclipse, took part of your ShadowRealms with you.'

Crawford narrowed his eye at the card in his hand, "I take it you did this because you knew we would freak if Shades had been the one to contact us." Crawford shook his head. "Well you are kind of useless in there. I summon Vampire Lord Pluto in defense mode!" said Crawford tossing the card in front of him.

Yugi and his friends took a slight step back as a near duplicate of Sailor Pluto appeared. Vampire Lord Pluto smiled showing pronounce canines as her eyes turned a deep blood red. "Creepy, isn't it?" she asked.

"Death Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto blasting the other version of her into some trees.

"You know there _are_ less painful ways of saying 'yes'," grumbled Vampire Lord Pluto as a cape appeared. "But we don't think about using _those_ do we?" she asked standing her left hand grabbing the fabric of her cape. "In fact, when it comes to something _important_ we don't think period."

"Death Scream!" **KAWAAMMM**

"You know that gets _really_ annoying after a while," grumbled Vampire Lord Pluto herself out of the tree she was now embedded in. "What the blazes are you still doing here?" she asked the Duelists. "Get out of here! This is way outside anything you have faced. You are way out of your league here!"

"THAT IS IT. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" screamed Eclipse pulling out a blank card. "YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE _THIS_ TIME, PLUTO! SOUL CAPTURE!"

Crawford ran forward catching Pluto and looked at Queen Eclipse a mixture of sadness and horror on his face. Queen Eclipse just stood there her face red with anger a card in her hand breathing hard. Everyone could see that the card was no longer blank but now had a picture on it.

"What did you do to Pluto?" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Same thing our Pegasus was forced to do to me," said Vampire Lord Pluto softly, "She captured her soul."

"WHAT?"

"Don't do something we will both regret, Sailor Moon," said Eclipse pulling out another card.

"Oh my god, that card is blank too," said Crawford.

"How can you be an alternative of me, Eclipse?" yelled Sailor Moon, "I would never do anything like that!"

"Yes, you would and from Wiseman's prospective you already did," replied Eclipse coldly, "What do you think our Cleansing really did? It tore part of the soul out of everyone who submitted to it."

"Tsukino Usagi, please, this isn't you," said Crawford. "You don't believe the ends justify the means."

"No, I don't," said Eclipse tears starting to run down her cheeks. "That would make me no better than either Neo-Queen Serenity or Kaiyanwang Paradox. Soul return."

Crawford looked down at Pluto blinking her eyes. "She yanked my soul out of my body!" she said in shocked disbelief.

"Did a lot better job of returning it than I did," smirked Crawford.

"Which reminds me, there is still the little issue of my body wandering around without a soul," scowled Vampire Lord Pluto.

"Something to work on when we get home," said Crawford pulling out a card. Crawford then stopped and looked at the card. "Usagi, was there any reason you chose that particular method to stop Pluto?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," said Eclipse as Crawford put the card away and pulled out another one.

"Somehow that doesn't make sense. Harpie Lady Soldier in attack mode." said Crawford as he threw the card. Harpie Lady Soldier attack Queen Eclipse."

"Wha… Swords of Revealing Light," responded Eclipse who then glared at Crawford. "Have you lost your mind?"

"You used the same card I had pulled out in case Pluto-Girl decided to go stupid and attack again. Harpie Lady Soldier in defense mode."

Joan and Ranko both looked at each other and then back at Eclipse. "Swords of Revealing Light, Messager of Peace, Cease Fire, Stop Attack and many others," said Ranko frowning.

Eclipse pulled out her compact and looked at it sighing, "Someone influencing me again? Ok, let's talk to you and get this out into the open." Eclipse's features became slack and then changed into a vicious scowl. "Pluto deserves to be punished," hissed a voice full of anger and hate startling everyone.

"Eclipse is being possessed," said Sailor Moon.

"Hold, Sailor Moon," said Crawford holding up his hand. "I think there is more here than you realize." Crawford turned his attention to Eclipse. "Why must Sailor Pluto be punished?"

"Why? She was given the greatest power anyone could have been given; and she squandered it both in our home world and this one. Your Shadow Pluto who was Mistress 9 has done more in a few months for the Sailor Senshi than Pluto ever did. A rape toy, soul less shell, lonely recluse, or a discharged broken wretch, it doesn't matter; they are all too kind fate for betraying my trust. She allowed my mother to cast a spell that not only killed me and my friends but 300 billion people as well. Why should she have happiness when thanks to her most of my mother's poor subjects will know none?"

"Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity last ruler of the old Moon Kingdom, I presume," said Crawford.

"Very good, I must thank you for your Shadow Pluto. She is so much better than the old one," said Eclipse smiling. The woman then frowned, "I had no idea my anger and hatred of Pluto was having any influence on Usagi." Eclipse closed her eyes and with a sigh they opened again, "Princess Serenity. You really know how to make enemies, Pluto. Does explain some things about Paradox though." Eclipse looked at Vampire Lord Pluto and chuckled, "I don't think she sees you as Sailor Pluto anymore. What went wrong with our plan?"

"We slowed time to a near stop in your world but you brought the ShadowRealm that the Time Gates are normally part of with you," said Vampire Lord Pluto. "Your blasting of Pharaoh 90 didn't just affect this world. Both of our ShadowRealms got a small influx of energy. We don't know if it was a fluke or was planned, but we decided you needed to know."

"You are worried that what ever happens to trigger Crystal Tokyo in this world could ripple into our world," said Ranko frowning.

"That is only minor to why I am here," said Vampire Lord Pluto scowling. "If we don't get this mess under control what is happening to Mai will happen to everyone here with or with out their consent."

"I heard Mai went nuts and started dressing up as her favorite card, Harpie Lady," said Joey looking at Weevil.

"That was the cover story your Pegasus and I came up with. The fact is she merged with her favorite card. She effectively _is_ a Harpie Lady."

"I don't feel too good," said Weevil Underwood who bent over in pain. "Must have eaten something bad on the ship"

"I don't think anything on the ship would have turned you purple," frowned Crawford. "I'd say you have been turned into DNA Surgery."

"Imagine that on not just a planetary scale but through out the entire solar system. Then there is the danger of this spreading across dimensions to places like Sazan," said Vampire Lord Pluto.

"Wonderful," said Ranko rubbing her head.

Weevil raised a hand, looked at it, and then promptly passed out. "Not only did that weeble wobble but he fell down," quipped Crawford.

"Pegasus, Crawford, or whatever name you are using, it's bad enough without you doing horrid puns on top of it," grumbled Akane.

"Guys, I don't feel…" Tea started before collapsing into Ranko's arms.

"How you move so fast and what is happening to Tea?"

"She is changing into Sazan Sorceress," commented Crawford as he walked over a pulled up one of Tea's eye lids. "She just needs sleep."

"Change her back, Pegasus," said Yugi.

"Haven't you been listening, Yugi-boy? This is not my doing. I'm not even sure these transformations can be reversed," said Crawford as a Staff appeared in Tea's hand.

"What in the…?" asked Pluto staring at the staff, "The Moon Staff? What is she doing with it?"

"I entrusted her with it. Have a problem with that, Pluto?" glared Eclipse.

"Different Tea, Eclipse," said Crawford frowning.

"Pegs, at the rate this is happening it don't think we have three days," said Ranko.

"At the rate this is happening we may not even have one."

"Of course you don't even have one day," said Queen Metalla angrily. "If you think I was going you enough time to stop me you must be even more idealistic than Sailor Moon is, was, or whatever."

"You will change Tea back and stop this!" fumed Yugi.

"Or you will do what?" smirked Queen Metalla. "I am from one of your futures 1,000 years hence, little man. Sailor Moon either defeated, cleansed, or banished you nearly 1,000 years ago and she didn't even understand her power back then."

"From what I have seen I'm sure she doesn't understand it as Neo-Queen Serenity," grumbled Eclipse. "Thankfully I do. Swords of Revealing Light."

Queen Metalla chuckled, "Cute, but ineffective." She then smiled as the Swords shattered. "You may have a better understanding, my dear; but you simply don't have the experience. I think the better part of valor is the order of the day." Queen Metalla said as she simply faded from view.

"Why is she doing this?" fumed Eclipse. "I just wanted a duel between Shadow Games and Shadow Matches to hopefully end the Shadow Games here."

"You gave my counterpart back his wife," said Crawford sadly. "That not only ended him needing to acquire the Millennium items and fight Yugi-boy but his need to continue using the Shadow Games entirely. She wants a good duel and so has focused on the person who you admitted was the better duelist."

"Yugi," groaned Eclipse.

"Exactly and she is pulling a page from your counterpart's book by seeming to threaten Yugi-boy's friends with her actions."

"Seeming to?" asked Joey, "Way I see it there is no seeming about it. We don't stop this freak no one on this whole planet going to be human anymore."

Joan shook her head, "No, Joey. The one thing I have learned from my son and daughters is being human has nothing to be with your appearance or even your race. I have been a far better parent as a Shadow Being then I ever was as a human being."

"Seems she is not giving much of a choice," said Wiseman. "She wins and humanity goes bye bye. Yugi wins and free will goes bye bye."

"There doesn't have to be a cleansing for there to be a Crystal Tokyo, Wiseman," scowled Eclipse. "Though if he wins Yugi may have to duel one last time to finally decide the fate of humanity for the next 1,000 years. That will be up to him and Sailor Moon."

"Me?"

"You, no matter how unknowingly, represent the old Shadow Games of the Moon Kingdom," said Crawford, "Yugi's heart and convictions have tempered the way his ShadowBeings behave. I believe he can temper the Shadow Games as well."

"What about _my_ heart and convictions?" retorted Sailor Moon.

"Wiseman," responded Eclipse. "Your dream of an utopia is flawed, Sailor Moon. Life is about hate as much as it is about love, sorrow as much as joy, Chaos as much as Order, evil as much as good. As long as there is a Neo-Queen Serenity there will _always_ be a Wiseman."

"So _you_ won't have a Wiseman?" asked Wiseman.

Eclipse laughed. "If you mean by that name, no. However unlike Sailor Moon I broke up the power of my Moon Kingdom."

"You did WHAT?" yelled Pluto.

"You heard her," said Vampire Lord Pluto. "In fact she broke the power into three parts. She knows who her Wiseman is."

"You mean Mistress Millennium or whatever name she might choose for herself." Eclipse then frowned putting her hand to the bottom of her lip, "Does having two thirds of that power here help cause our current problem?"

"I left my third back home, but it would explain why Pluto-girl there was able to track me down like a blood hound," said Pegasus gesturing to Sailor Pluto.

"You gave a third of the Moon Kingdom's power to HIM?" screeched Sailor Pluto pointing to Crawford.

"The way you're carrying on you would have thought she flushed it down the toilet, Pluto-girl," smirked Crawford. "Hitting your head against that tree is not going to wake you up. This isn't a dream."

"No, this is not a dream," sighed Sailor Pluto resting her head against the tree. "It is a freaking SNAFU to the point of TARFU and rapidly becoming one big FUBAR."

"You think this is bad you should see _our_ timeline," said Eclipse. "Three alternate timelines, three slightly divergent futures, and several dimensions to top it off like a cherry."

Sailor Pluto slowly lifted her head and looked at Queen Eclipse, "Do you understand it?"

"Understand it? Not really. I have some grasp of why things are the way they are back home but I don't think I will every truly understand it," said Eclipse softly.

"But that doesn't mean you don't try," said Vampire Lord Pluto.

Eclipse chuckled, "No it certainly doesn't, VLP." Eclipse then clapped her hands, "Ok, so we figure Queen Metalia isn't going to let anybody off until they turn into ShadowBeings. We need some plans."

Crawford sighed, "Sadly the only Kunluns I have are of the ShadowRealm variety. She likely has set it up that using anything ShadowRealm based will merely accelerate the process."

Eclipse nodded, "That shoots down any ideas about using the Time Gates as well. It also means our options to healing anyone hurt are also majorly limited."

"Damage control?" asked Ranko.

Crawford and Eclipse looked at each other and Crawford sighed, "It's all we have left."

"We are not doing anything standing here and talking. Time to do something," said Ranko taking off.

"I have one question," said Joey.

"What is that?" asked Crawford.

"Who was that girl?"

As night settled on the island Kaiba Seto approached in a helicopter flying above the winds of the strange hurricane that had not moved any in the last 12 hours. His eyes widened as he came to the eye of the storm; sitting there like some ominous massager was a Castle of Dark Illusions. Looking at his on-board radar Seto saw that it was not a hologram but a true solid object. Seto jumped as he heard a knock on the helicopter's door. Turning Seto's jaw fell open at the sight of a mythical harpy making a gesture to land. Nodding in disbelief Seto landed the copter and got out.

"Kaiba Seto?" asked the harpy. Seto nodded. "I am Celaeno. Crawford was right. He said you were the only one he knew who would brave the storm to come here."

"Crawford?"

"The name I use to separate myself from your world's counterpart, Kaiba-boy."

"Pegasus," hissed Seto. "Let my brother go."

"I'd love to but I'm not the one holding him. That is something you will have to take up with my counterpart when this current mess is over."

"What are you talking about, Pegasus?"

"Crawford."

"What?"

"Believe me when I say that it will be less confusing if you call me Crawford." Crawford then narrowed his right eye, "Certainly even you can see that this is no longer a simple game."

"Kaiba Seto?" asked a cold voice.

"Who?" Seto asked turning and seeing a figure in a tattered robe holding someone just out of sight.

"I am Wiseman and I brought someone to see you." Wiseman then gestured.

"Big brother!"

"Mokuba!" responded Seto as he caught his little brother in a strong but gentle hug.

"The dark aspect of your soul Yugi banished and my counterpart brought back has your dealing deck," said Crawford.

"Then I am going to face him," said Wiseman turning.

"Doing that will reveal who you really are, Wiseman," warned Crawford.

"Yes, it is about time Sailor Moon learned what her cleansing _really_ did," hissed the figure as he disappeared into the inky darkness.

"Ok, Kaiba-boy, time to give you a crash course on what is going on here."

Morning found Yugi being led to an arena by one of the many guards Pegasus had on the island. Between them was a young boy whose dueling gauntlet and star chips had been taken outside of a match. "To let that young man remain in the duels you are going to have to defeat him," said the guard gesturing to the person at the arena. "He had a bad accident, but he is just dying to have a rematch." Yugi and his friends looked at the twisted and somehow malevolent features of Seto Kaiba.

"Sorry to put a damper on my counterpart's fun but I'm nipping this in the bud," said Crawford.

"Alright, impostor I want my dual deck back," raged another Seto Kaiba.

"You didn't listen well last night, did you?" asked the cold voice of Wiseman as he removed his hood revealing a fleshless skull.

"What. What _are_ you?" gasped Joey.

"I am a lich. A corpse animated by magic and the force of my will," snarled Wiseman. The figure looked at the Sailor Senshi as they entered the clearing. "Take a good look, Sailor Moon. Your cleansing took my brother form me, drove me from Earth, and finally turned me into _this_." Wiseman stepped into the other box on the arena, "To get to Yugi you are going to have to defeat me."

"You are a nobody. Why should I duel you?" asked the twisted Seto.

"With your permission I will show you why with my first summons," said Wiseman.

"There is nothing you can summon that will show me that you are nothing but a nobody."

"I play one card face down, use the Cornucopia magic card, and summon the Blue Eye White Dragon," said Wiseman. The twisted Seto started at the monster now on the field. "You see you are not the only Kaiba in this duel!" proclaimed Wiseman two red lights where his eyes had been in life glowing. "You should feel privileged. It is not everyday one can look 1,000 years into the future."

"This is impossible. There are only four Blue Eye White Dragons in the whole world; my deck has three and I tore Yugi's up. There is no way you can have a Blue Eye White Dragon!"

"_A_ Blue Eye White Dragon?" laughed Wiseman. "Cornucopia is the magic card version of Ultimate Offering allowing me to summon one additional monster for each 500 life points I use. I spend 500 life points to summon…another Blue Eye White Dragon! Since I can't attack on my first summons of the duel the turn is yours."

"No!" yelled twisted Seto as his body started to expand and bloat. "_I_ am Kaiba. I am his worst part," proclaimed the figure as the body exploded revealing a greasy looking man dressed in black with a lock of orangish hair.

"I don't recall ever stating that you weren't Kaiba," said Wiseman. "Only that I stated that you are not the only Kaiba in this dual." Wiseman reached into his robes and pulled out something. "Remember this, Ghost Clown Kaiba?" asked Wiseman removing the object from his neck and holding it out over the arena by its chain.

"That is the locket in which… NO, there is no way you can be my future," ranted Ghost Clown as he pulled a card from his deck. "I play stop attack and play my own Blue Eye White Dragon. White Lightning attack."

Wiseman chuckled, "You may be big brother's bad part but you certainly don't have his brains. Negate Attack." Wismean looked at Ghost Clown whose mouth was hanging open the glow of his eyes increasing. "You see I never said that I was _your_ future, either. You assumed that I was Kaiba Seto, _Big Brother_," laughed Wiseman as he pulled a card from his deck. "Behold my brother Seto's third Blue Eye White Dragon!" Wiseman leaned over his card chuckling, "In this time period of his dueling life my brother didn't yet have the God cards and he never had Exodia. Stop attack will only last so long. Face it, Ghost Clown, there is nothing in my late emotionally lobotomized brother's deck that is going to prevent me from defeating you. Oh by the way I play magical jammer and nullify Stop attack. All three Blue Eye White Dragons white lightning attack."

**KATHROOOM**. Everybody stared at the rubble that had been the Ghost Clown's side of arena. Wiseman turned and stared at Sailor Moon. "Now do you finally understand what your moronic actions resulted in?" asked Wiseman his eyes getting even brighter.

Sailor Moon gulped at the horror staring at her but it was Sailor Mars that spoke. "Leave her alone, Wiseman. Queen Eclipse pointed out to you before she is not Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Doesn't change the fact that my world my time still has a Neo-Queen Serenity!" hissed Wiseman as he turned and stepped down. Meanwhile one of the Blue Eye White Dragons walked up to Seto and lowered its head. Seto frowned and in a state of semi-shock reached out with his hand and was surprised when it did not go through the dragon. Rubbing his hand along the top of the nose he noticed that the skin felt like finely polished leather. Mokuba broke Seto out of his shocked acceptance with his angry statement. "There is no way you can be me, whoever you are."

Wiseman stopped and looked at Mokuba. "I am called Wiseman. I am what you would have become in the kind of world this brainless airhead would have created."

"Isn't brainless airhead a little redundant, Kaiba-boy?" asked Crawford. "Well even Neo-Queen Serenity can change. In our world she agreed to work with the version of you we met to clean up the mess she made."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"You only had to ask, Kaiba-boy," chuckled Crawford as he pulled out a card. "Time Gates activate," he said throwing the card. Both Plutos watched as a duplicate of the Time Gates formed one with a face for of concern the other with indifference. "Show us what the Neo-Queen Serenity we met is doing."

~*~***Begin Time Gates Image***~*~

Floating above the ground was a castle that looked like a mixture of Castle of Dark Illusions and Crystal Palace. The image slowly shifted to inside the structure where they saw another Wiseman reading through some papers.

"Anything useful?" asked the familiar voice of Tsukino Usagi.

"Not really. Not much here that we hadn't either been shown or figured out. There are some notes to doing duels in the ShadowRealm proper but only the smallest information about how soul capturing or releasing was performed."

"Wiseman, Usagi, here are the readouts you wanted," said Ami's voice as a light blue hand presented some more papers, "I triple checked the results."

Wiseman looked over the paper flipping back and forth through them several times. "What's wrong?" asked Usagi.

"Plenty, take a look at this," said Wiseman turning around revealing the he was a young man. A black glove with red highlights accepted the offered papers and as Wiseman had before flipped back and forth through them.

"Kuso," hissed the other Usagi hidden by the shadows that dominated the area. "The energy resembling ShadowRealm ki not only is around the Earth but goes out as far as Nemesis. The whole freaking solar system is a bridge realm."

"Going back 1,000 years," Wiseman frowned, "but the timing is off; this bridge realm's origin seems to correspond with the Sailor Senshi's last battle with Pharaoh 90 and not the cleansing done a few months later."

"We are going to have to go back in time and find out just what Pharaoh 90 was and how his destruction would have triggered this off," said the other Usagi. "Though this does explain why the cleansing seemed to hold generation after generation."

"Even with my help Hades is still figuring out the Time Gates so we are not going to have the best control in the world."

"From what we learned, it wouldn't be much different if Pluto was still using the blasted things," muttered the other Usagi.

"Point made, my Queen," sighed Wiseman. "We are eventually going to have problems with the Sailor Senshi sticking their noses in our operations."

"Don't worry, when they start interfering I merely have to make an appearance, state my title, and they will be so focused on me that your agents should be able to get the information we need with next to no interference."

"While making yourself a target would provide a distraction I would advice against it. This world and this time cannot afford to lose you," said Wiseman.

"The Inners had no sense of tactics back then and I don't intend to stick around long enough for the Outers to show up." The other Usagi reached down and pulled something off of her chest revealing it to be the Millennium Puzzle. "Besides all of us need to practice Shadow Matches and learn more about the old Shadow Games before we go anywhere or in this case any_when_."

"We may also have possibly of Sailor Pluto sensing us and trying to block our arrival," said a voice that sounded like Pluto's.

"Pegasus said Nephi used a combination of Time Machine and Time Wizard to go back in time which Shades admitted totally bypassed the Time Gates. Could we use some variant of that, Hades?" asked other Usagi.

"Possible, but remember Nephi and her Chubi-Usa did not land in their past for reasons that are largely unknown to us," responded the voice that sounded like Pluto's.

"We could go sideways in time and see what Nephi's timeline has to offer," said the other Ami. "If it and Crystal Tokyo have been in a Cold War for 1,000 years their knowledge of the Shadow Matches must be well ahead of what we have to work with."

"Good idea except that their ShadowRealm Ki has been interacting with that of the Moon Kingdom all that time," said Hades. "What we gain may be of limited value. However it likely will be better than what we have right now."

The sounds of footsteps were heard and a figure emerged from the inky darkness revealing itself to be a female demon of some sort, "Where am I?"

"You are near the capital of what was once Crystal Tokyo." The demon's eyes widened and she started nervously looking around. "The Home of Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi? I have got to get out of here."

"Calm down, you are in no danger," said other Usagi.

"You don't know what they are like," said the demon clearly on the edge of panic. "They mercilessly hunt down those that are not human and worse they don't just finish you off if they find you. They play with you like a cat plays with a mouse each one of them using their attacks slowly crippling you. Finally when there is no fight left in you they put you out of your misery. In a way I guess we demons are lucky. I would rather be dead than what they do to humans. That Cleansing…" the female demon shuddered.

"Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Sensei are history, child," said other Usagi. "The Shadow Moon Kingdom rules here now."

"You seem so certain of that. Who are you?"

The other Usagi moved out of the shadows revealing an outfit very similar to Queen Eclipse's the Millennium Puzzle hanging from her neck. "I am the Millennium Queen," said other Usagi as the Time Gates went blank.

~*~***End Time Gates Image***~*~

"Millennium Queen? What is she _doing_?" asked Akane.

"Purloin Letter," responded Crawford, "Hiding in plain sight. She knows that the Millennium Queen is a crosstime analog of herself. You heard that demon. Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi are regarded as monsters."

"Not just by demons," said Wiseman. "The people of Nemesis regard them as monsters as well. Cleansing has rightly been portrayed for the last 1,000 years as a fate far worse than death."

"Fate worse than death?" yelled Sailor Mars. "To hear you talk you would think we were a bunch of Shikima!"

"The mind is as intimate place as the body, Rei," said Eclipse turning to face Sailor Moon her face filled with pity and sorrow. "I'll ask you the same question Choukai asked me: 'Tell me honestly, is there really any difference between a Shikima who takes a woman against her will and a human with magical powers that forces someone to have part of their mind, no their very soul, under pain of eternal banishment, taken from them?'"

Sailor Moon paled as Eclipse nodded, "I know it hurts to have it pointed out like that but it is true. Wiseman's methods stink to the heavens but he does have a point; what you did as Neo-Queen Serenity was wrong." Eclipse pulled out her compact. "Like it or not there is a lot more to being a Queen then we thought." Eclipse then looked at Wiseman, "Not that you are any better, Kaiba Mokuba."

"I. am. Wiseman," hissed the lich as he took steps toward Eclipse who simply sighed.

"Yes but there is still something of Kaiba Mokuba in there as well," said Eclipse as she and Wiseman locked eyes with each other.

Wiseman evidently didn't like what he saw in Eclipse's eyes as he took a step backwards in apparent shock. "Who _are_ you?" he asked clearly afraid of what he had seen.

"I am what Sailor Moon could have been if she had been given better knowledge of what her powers and those of this blasted rock were."

"You are more than that," said Wiseman the two glowing points of light becoming smaller. "I sense the power of the Jakokusuishou within you."

"Likely lingering effects from when I tapped into its power to fully active the ShadowRealm aspect."

Wiseman's glowing eyes widened, "_You_ accessed the Jakokusuisho?"

"The Wiseman we met said he would rather have ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity than by Neo-Fuehrer Serenity. He tossed me his version of the Jakokusuisho just before I brought back my Sailor Senshi. I returned it later on." Eclipse frowned, "Possessing both doesn't just double the power. I got a taste of the power Paradox has and to be quite honest it scared me. No one no matter _what_ their intentions should have that much power."

"And yet that power is only from possessing two of the three Moon Kingdom items," said Crawford.

"That is exactly why I broke up the power of the Moon Kingdom," said Eclipse. "What was it you said, Crawford? 'The Kaiyanwang is dead, long live the Queen.'"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon and the glowing points of light that were Wiseman's eyes grew larger again.

"The Paradox you knew is dead and set you up as her successor," said Wiseman.

"That is what we think but we are not sure," admitted Eclipse. "We haven't heard peep one out of her Sailor Senshi since she died. However, they didn't seem to be thrilled with her constant attempts at erasing herself from history so I doubt they are continuing her efforts." Eclipse shook her head, "I don't think that we are fighting any active actions by Paradox or her Senshi. Rather I think what we _are_ fighting is a very old plan with centuries if not millennia worth of planning and crafting behind it. After all, the plan had her sacrificing herself midway through it."

"The only way to derail this thing is to do something Paradox likely didn't think of," said Wiseman.

Eclipse nodded, "One thing I doubt she would have every dreamed of was us taking this mess to her home timeline and getting her youngerself involved. Another thing would be Crystal Tokyo and the Black Moon Kingdom working together. We've seen it can happen and for one future did happen."

Wiseman just looked at Eclipse his feelings impossible to read as all that was there was the fleshless skull, the two points of light for eyes, and the robe that the wind fluttered. "If I had not seen it I would have said it was impossible," Wiseman said finally. Wiseman recovered his head with his hood, turned, and took a few steps. He then stopped. "I still see some of the idealism that made Neo-Queen Serenity but I also saw something else in your eyes that for the first time in my 1,000 years of existence truly frightened me."

Eclipse frowned, "What did you see?"

"I saw an expression that I use to see in the mirror before my flesh started to decay; I see a little bit of _me_ in you, Queen Eclipse. You implied that Wiseman was a reaction to Sailor Moon becoming Neo-Queen Serenity, but what happens when Sailor Moon becomes Wiseman?" Wiseman then continued to walk away toward the nearby woods.

"Wiseman," said Eclipse, "You are wrong. When you look at my younger self all you can really see right now is Neo-Queen Serenity. Despite everything you did and showing us what you now are I still believe there is something of Kaiba Mokuba in you. I even think there is some way to turn the Paradox we met around. I still have Sailor Moon's idealism that people are innately good while all you can see are their flaws. I might add that my definition of people doesn't just include human beings; there are demons who have want and dreams just like any human."

Wiseman chuckled, "You also have her knack for speeches but at least yours are not corny 'For doing something bad, in the name of the Moon I will punish you.' No the part of me I saw in you has nothing to do with me or you. It has to do with Sailor Pluto."

Eclipse now chuckled, "I know I have issues with Sailor Pluto especially the one that created Paradox but you don't see me trying to kill her ever chance I get." Eclipse then frowned and the next thing anyone knew Sailor Pluto once again found her self on the ground an ax buried in the ground where she stood. "Sadly the same cannot be said about my analog's daughter," finished Eclipse.

Wicked Lady frowned as she pulled the ax out of the ground, "I wasn't trying to kill her. Just cripple her." Her eyes then fell on the other Pluto. "A Vampire Lord variant? Great, I get to work out some frustration. EAT AX OF DARKNESS, BITCH!" Nearly everyone gasped as Wicked Lady cut Vampire Lord Pluto's head off and the other person simply disappeared. Wicked Lady then started counting down from five. When she reached zero Vampire Lord Pluto reappeared clutching her chest. "Hurts doesn't it? That was way too fast. I'll have more fun this time."

"Sword of Revealing Light!" Eclipse stood up furious, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"My Pluto is dead so I can't hurt her. You have made it clear this one is off limits for either killing or crippling. That leaves yours," finished Wicked Lady as the Swords of Revealing Light shattered. "Did you really expect that to hold me?"

"No but I thought it would give you enough time for you to realize this is not the time or place for this."

"It is not like I am going to do this for days, _mother_."

Eclipse sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I am not your mother."

"I know that; you are what mother could have been if not for the Pluto bitch," scowled Wicked Lady.

"You really hate me that much?" asked Vampire Lord Pluto.

"Hate does not even come close to what I feel towards you, Vampy."

"Vampy? Oh I get it. Vamp then the letter P. Tell me, when did you decide to become Paradox part 2?" asked Eclipse sadly.

Wicked Lady blinked and looked at her Ax of Darkness. "Physical pain of being killed again, again, and again or the emotional trauma of being raped again, again, and again. Not much difference is there?" Wicked Lady dropped the Ax of Darkness falling to her knees and started crying.

"You are right, Eclipse. You are not me," said Wiseman as he walked to the sobbing and now babbling Wicked Lady.

"I think they need some time to talk, Yugi-boy," said Crawford. "Besides the longer we are here the more likely one of the other duelists might get hurt or worse. Sailor Moon, I think they will be fine. The duelists _need_ us."

As the second day ended Pegasus looked around his Castle's main lobby which was now a make shift medical ward. "Is this what it was like in your world?"

"This is actually mild compared with how things went in my world," responded Crawford. "At least Metalia decided to go with the original idea and has Eclipse duel you than Yugi-boy. Turns out she wanted it to be a battle of knowledge rather than skill."

"The toughest duel I was ever in," Pegasus sighed, "Well I guess with is the last I'll see of you and your little group. You have some warriors to help you in England while I have the really fun prospect to explaining this disaster to a bunch of enraged parents."

"Trust me. What is going to go down in London is will make this look like a minor footnote." Crawford scowled, "I just wish Shades could have gotten more details as to what to expect other than an air invasion by a zeppelin."

"An air invasion by a what?" asked Sailor Moon as she comforted a nearly hysterical girl.

"Zeppelin. We were still vague on the issue of how a hunk of 1930's technology wound up over London in the first place."

"If her Time Gates are anything like mine are right now, you are fortunately that you got that much," grumbled Pluto.

"Shades found that letting the Time Gates drift is best in this kind of situation," commented Crawford pulling out a card.

"Your version of the Time Gates?"

"This is better," chuckled Crawford as he threw the card.

Pluto stared at the 1960's era British police box that appeared, "You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me!"

"Hey, if we are going to London why not do it in style and _with_ style?"

~*~*RS*~*~


	19. Chap 19 Doomsday game

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chapter 19 Doomsday Game

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing looked at her two vampires her hands crossed. "Moments ago we got a call from a mysterious man calling himself Pegasus J. Crawford who said he could provide three interrelated solutions to the clue we got. He also said that the last solution would concern Alucard greatly." Sir Integra straightened up and put her hands on her desk. "The first was Project Millennium which he said Alucard and Walter stopped during WWII, the second was the Silver Millennium, and the third and final which is a pale imitation of the Silver Millennium are the Millennium Items."

Integra watched as Alucard's normal maniacal expression took on one of shock and then the one emotion she thought she would never see in him: fear. "He said Millennium Items?" asked Alucard removing his glasses. Integra nodded and watched as Alucard removed his hat and collapse into a chair. "Concern? This Pegasus J. Crawford must think a full blown hurricane is a small wind if he thought I would only be greatly concerned." Alucard sat up his hands folded in front of him, "According to the stories the Millennium Items are fantastic magical items said to have been created by the Egyptians some 3,000 to fight some great evil. After they defeated it they decided to keep the power to strengthen their kingdom and quickly lost control of it. Eventually the power of the Millennium Items was sealed but at great cost." Alucard leaned forward his eyes totally sane and calm. "Integra, we are all in grave danger if the Millennium Items are involved."

"Master? Why is that? What are these Millennium Items?" asked Seras.

"They are seven items of incredible power that are used to perform what are known as Shadow Games. These Shadow Games were nearly always played for the highest takes and anything owned by the loser could be claimed by the winner. Lives, kingdoms, even souls could be and were wagered on their outcome. Their power was such that three Sanjiyan Unkara, Ra, Geb, and Nut were trapped with in the ShadowRealm accessed by the Millennium Items when the Shadow Games were finally sealed and the Millennium Items lost."

"Mr. Crawford said something about not being worried about you because he would have several Sanjiyan Unkara with him when he showed up," commented Integra. "I noticed that the Sanjiyan Unkara involved had the names of ancient Egyptian gods."

Alucard chuckled, "That is because they were the Egyptian gods. You see there was an offshoot of humanity that eventually developed a lifespan so long as to be nearly immortal and wielded great magical power. This caused many of them to be either worshiped as gods or feared as demons. Ra, Odin, Raven, Zeus, and many other were all flesh and blood beings and yet their power was such that few would try to go against one of them unless supported by another. Most of them thought of their short lived and magical poor kin as little more than amusements or pets and would cause much pain and suffering." Alucard then scowled, "One of them was responsible for the creation of the vampire race."

Seras, Integra, and Walter all looked at Alucard in shock. "How?" asked Integra.

"Because they are flesh and blood beings Sanjiyan Unkara are still limited but they found a way to compensate. They developed a method by which once during their long lifespan they can trap the soul of one of their moral kin within themselves; this turns the poor wretch into what is known as Wu. This Wu is an immortal, unkillable, and nearly unstoppable guardian of the Sanjiyan Unkara for if it dies the Wu's soul would be consumed rather than set free. The blessed bullets we use would not even slow down the youngest of Wu. Anderson's knives and wards? Equally useless. Only someone who has learned the magic of the Sanjiyan Unkara has any chance and only in slowing them down." Alucard paused letting the nature of a Wu sink in. "But for one Sanjiyan Unkara this was not enough. She wanted to have more than one Wu but could not capture more than one soul herself nor find any way to pass that ability on to her future Wu. Through centuries of research she discovered that blood was the currency of the soul and choose this as her medium."

"So this Sanjiyan Unkara created the vampire race," said Integra scowling.

"Yes, but my story doesn't end there. She originally had chosen a shepherd to be her Wu. If he agreed to her terms he was to show up at a certain place at a certain time. She was surprised to meet his farmer brother at the appointed time and place. When challenged, the brother revealed that he had killed his own brother to become her Wu and challenged her: what better test of loyalty could she ask. Unable to refute his logic she made him her Wu." Alucard paused. "The one way to tell if you are facing a Wu is to look at their forehead; a Wu will have the Chinese character of Wu there. But the people of that region could not read Chinese and so called the mark by the name of the man who had gotten it."

Integra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she whispered, "The Mark of Cain."

"Yes," said Alucard, "and the Sanjiyan Unkara's name was Lilith."

"I'll have to ask if my mother's people regard her as crazier than my twin sister," said a calm voice behind Alucard and Sera.

Alucard was out of the chair in a flash his Jackal out. "Put that thing away. You think for a minute I would come here in the flesh? This body is nothing more than a ShadowRealm construct; my real one is half a world away. You can't kill me," said the voice's owner as a woman walked through the closed door amusement in the three eyes on her face.

"A Sanjiyan Unkara!' said Alucard the hand holding the Jackal now shaking. He put his other hand on the gun to steady it.

'He's afraid. For the first time since I met him he is actually afraid,' thought Integra.

"Half right," replied the woman, "My father was a normal human."

"You look like someone I met, a long time ago," said Alucard the Jackal still shaking.

"So Pegasus was right on that as well. You did meet my twin sister."

"That means you are Sailor Pluto," said Alucard scowling and reholstering the Jackal. "How are things in the Moon Kingdom?"

"I wouldn't know. The age of the Silver Millennium ended 12,000 years ago and I woke up in this universe only a few years ago."

"What was the Silver Millennium?" asked Integra narrowing her eyes.

"It was a kingdom in another universe that spanned all the way from Mercury to Pluto. I was raised by my mother on Pluto so long I didn't think there was anywhere else. The only real companion I had was my mother's Wu Sailor Saturn and she was so cold. My mother kept saying that I should not even try to be friends with any mortals because they were like mayflies to us. Then after what seemed like forever my mother brought me to the Moon to actually meet the Sailor Senshi. The next thing I knew my mother did something that caused her to start to age and in what seemed like a short time she was dead and I was the new Sailor Pluto. Then everything went nuts, the Moon Kingdom and 300 billion people died; and I woke up in this universe believing it to be mine and tried to recreate the Silver Millennium."

Integra stared. "Did you say 300 billion people died?" she whispered.

"As I said the Moon Kingdom spanned from Mercury to Pluto. A Shadow Game gone wrong killed all the people on seven of the nine planets. The remaining legacy of that botched Shadow Game was dispatched yesterday; but that has released forces that others can exploit. We have no more than 12 days to get this mess under control before what happened on Duelist Kingdom happens to the whole planet."

"What happened on Duelist Kingdom?" asked Alucard.

"Almost none of the duelist will be leaving as human beings," said Pluto pulling out a deck of cards and setting it on the desk. "Nearly all of them have been turned into Duel Monsters. A word of warning," continued Pluto her eyes narrowing, "Crawford has given Maxamillion Pegasus every piece of information he has on Hellsing and the Vatican's section 13, so if either of you two band of religious fanatics go after any of them without just cause they will have enough information to bury you so deep you will have to reach up a mile to tie your shoes. Also they have everything they need to show that your Queen Elizabeth II and Pope John Paul II know all about your Black Ops originations and that you and Maxwell are operating with their full blessing."

Sir Integra stood scowling, "You think you can threaten me?"

"That is not a threat, Sir Integra, that is a promise." Sailor Pluto then smiled, "Perhaps it is time to show just what you are dealing with by accelerating events here."

Integra blinked at the empty space now in front of her. "Crap," scowled Alucard, "Couldn't you have at least waited until I told you who her twin sister was, Integra?"

Sir Integra looked at Alucard still scowling, "What does it matter what goddess…"

"That is just it!" yelled Alucard, "Pluto's twin sister is not a goddess; the name of Pluto's twin sister is Satan."

Integra's scowl dropped and she paled, "Satan?"

"The 40,000 year long ruler of the spirit realm humans call Hell," said Alucard. "Said she took it over because she couldn't get back to her own universe and time and since it was 'a total chaotic mess' it gave her something constructive to do. Later she let other Sanjiyan Unkara like Hades and Hel rule parts of it because it was really too large for any one being to truly control. I met her shortly after becoming a vampire because she was tracking Lilith's project and wanted to know who my master was. When I said I had none and showed no knowledge of Sanjiyan Unkara magic she got frightened and made an offer: a detailed account of my life in exchange for teaching me some Sanjiyan Unkara magic. When it became clear that by the wildest chance I had discovered a previously unknown method of creating a vampire she made a second offer: to help protect me but only as long as I remained within the borders of my homeland. Going to England broke that agreement."

"If Satan rules Hell then what does Sailor Pluto rule?" asked Sera.

"Sailor Pluto and her sister were given charge of one of the most powerful items of the Moon Kingdom: the Time Gates. It was an accident with those gates that sent Satan to our world 30,000 years before she was even born. Satan's domain may be Hell but Sailor Pluto's is Time itself." Alucard reached down and picked up the name plate that sat on the desk "Dr. Integra F. W. Ryumusuko?"

Integra moved to a framed diploma that now hung on her wall, "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Doctor of Jusenkyo Medicine." Integra narrowed her eyes. "According to the date on this diploma I got it when I was just 18 years old."

"That is assuming you were born the same year in this 'What if…' world," said Alucard who then frowned. "But Pluto said she was accelerating events here. How does this tie into that?"

"This is going to sound crazy but… what if somehow the past has been changed and in 12 days the new history becomes our history?" asked Sera.

"You're right; it sounds crazy," said Integra. "But still, the evidence…" Integra then went up to the door and opened it. Moving quickly through the castle she came to the main hallway where the Hellsing crest normally hung. However in its place was a crest with a red dragon is tail wrapped around a sword above which was the word 'Ryumusuko' above it and 'Institute' below.

"It's a variation of my old family crest," said Alucard frowning.

Integra picked up the pace but didn't break into a run. She paused in front of a door with three eyes painted on in. "I don't remember there being a room here," she commented opening the door. Her eyes widened at what she saw in the room; it was filled with practicing creatures some of which she recognized from mythology.

In one area, two Greek harpies were weaving and dodging an elf with a sword. "You have got to anticipate our flight or you will never…" wham one of the harpies fell to the ground rubbing its cheek. "About bloody time. Now let's work some more on fighting multiple opponents."

In another area was a young woman with angel like wings trading sword and shield blows with a Cyclops. "That's it Jeanne, never put too much effort in one blow less you put yourself too far out of position," said the Cyclops.

"Thank you for continuing to teach me," said Jeanne in a strong French accent.

Integra quietly and quickly closed the door. "What the devil is going on?" she whispered.

"Offhand I would say that much the same thing that happened to our Hiroshima and Nagasaki happened here," responded a voice.

Integra turned to face the voice's owner. "Maxamillion Pegasus?"

"Pegasus J. Crawford, if you don't mind, Sir Integra," smirked Crawford gesturing to several young people standing behind him. "May I introduce Ranma, Ranko, Akane, and my niece Hotura."

"You introduced four people but I only see three," said Integra.

The young man smiled and the hallway got cold. Integra watched as the young man's hair turned red and he developed pronounced cleavage. "I'm Ranko," she said opening three eyes.

"You four must have the most amusing expressions on your faces right now," said the soft voice of Sailor Pluto.

Integra turned around her face turning red, "You undo this right now, Sailor Pluto."

Crawford's smile dropped and turned into a scowl, "That disguise may have fooled them, but I have seen your future-self's aura enough times to know the difference, Paradox."

Everyone watched as 'Sailor Pluto' pulled out a small pen like object and morphed into a woman dressed in a tattered purple robe. "Despite what you think this is actually an effort to help you. I have figured out what my future-self had planned and this was the surest way to ensure you had a stable base of operations."

"It's a real mess?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover the situation."

~*~***Hellsing castle***~*~

"What a mess," sighed Wiseman as Dark Lady continued to comfort Wicked Lady in the main lobby of Hellsing castle. "Eclipse, a word if you don't mind."

"I take it we are actually on the same page here," said Eclipse looking far older than her physical age glancing at the two versions of her daughter.

"Neither one of them has the emotional maturity to be in a war. To be truthful Wicked Lady scares me silly. I created Dark Lady by focusing on all the bad aspects of your potential daughter's life but Wicked Lady's transformation was self induced using your crystal."

"No, not using my crystal," responded Eclipse shivering, "But rather using her internal power of the ShadowRealm that is part of her heritage."

"The one thing I don't understand is you and Neo-Queen Serenity brought back your Sailor Senshi; why can't she do the same thing for her mother?"

"Because her mother was caught up in the use of the Millennium Item's ShadowRealm. I suspect that despite their similarities there are enough differences that she can't access the other ShadowRealm. I also suspect that her knowledge of how to truly use her power is very shallow."

"Like ours?" chuckled Wiseman.

Eclipse smiled slightly, "Well not quite that bad. You are right though. Even though I have been practicing my knowledge of the Moon Kingdom's ShadowRealm power is only marginally better that of your Neo-Queen Serenity's."

"You are too modest, but perhaps that is what also separates you from her. You don't see yourself in the same light as she does."

"That is partly due to the influence of a possible future," responded a mechanical voice.

"Paradox!" responded Eclipse.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wiseman.

"Returning a favor," gestured Paradox as third version of an adult Chubi-Usa walked into view. "I would like to introduce my daughter Shadow Lady."

Shadow Lady nodded smiling and then slightly frowned looking at Wicked Lady and Dark Lady. "Both of them are in deep pain. One is in as much pain as you were, mother."

"I think it would best if you help; I think the other me burned too many bridges in her goal."

Shadow Lady nodded and went over to the other versions of herself.

"While they help each other, we need a war council. I figured out what my counterpart has done and it is not pretty."

"Sure it's pretty, as in pretty crazy," grumbled Crawford.

"Crazy like a fox," said Paradox looking around the room. "Good, everyone who we need is here. Let's get this started."

~*~***Meeting Room Hellsing Mansion***~*~

Integra looked at the groups before her. One group was perfectly normal looking girls dressed in sailor like outfits used in Japanese schools, the next group were supernatural beings dressed in identical outfits, a third group resembling the second stood behind Paradox but were clad in what looked like armor, and finally there were the group of young adults standing around looking totally confused. From what Sir Integra understood she was actually looking at representatives of several different timelines and that was when her brain started to hurt.

"Ami, let's have the display. Time for show and tell," said Paradox.

Integra watched as the fire creature next to Paradox brought up an image composed of lines in front of them. "This is reasonably accurate view of timeline history."

"Wait, a minute," said Crawford, "this is way too simple. Alternative timelines are created by changes at the subatomic level. The timelines shouldn't be this well defined."

"That is what I also thought," commented Ami as she touched the visor on her head. The point of view changed and one of the lines got larger. As it increased in size everyone say that it was not a line at all but rather like a cable. "Turns out that timelines whose difference is so minor as to border on the negligible curl themselves into timeline 'cables'; these cables consist of trillions of timelines with those with the most changes on the outside." Ami again touched her visor and what looked like a small rope coming off the cable. "Eventually those changes add up and cause a true alternate timeline to be formed."

"Cute," commented Ranko, "At least we have two shots at stopping your futureself's master insanity."

Paradox sighed, "You only have one shot at this. Think about the last attempt at a temporal vortex my futureself did before you came here."

After a moment Ranko slapped her head with her hand, "Of course. Your future self did what Pegs calls a two for one sale; she hit our time and that of Hiroshima August 6, 1945 with the same energy."

"More than that," said Ami touching her visor moving the picture where part of the time cable shimmered with energy. "Her action resulted in the entire time region being saturated in ShadowRealm energy effecting trillions of timelines."

"She tapped into the fact that General Yamoto nearly always went to Hiroshima August 6, 1945 9:00 am and that history would diverge only after that point," continued Ami as hundreds of other cables each one having what appeared to be a frayed wire that converged to one point on the time map.

"There are literally millions of timelines all connecting to that one point thanks to the Time Gates," said Paradox. "If the final time vortex is triggered it will tap into that latent energy triggering the previous four failed attempts in your world causing this, and several other selected timelines to blend together long enough for the ShadowRealm to reshape the presents to the form my futureself desired."

"What happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki but on a planetary scale," scowled Crawford.

""Interplanetary and interhistorical scale, Crawford," said Ami frowning. "Not just this world and history but trillions of others will be affected."

"More importantly the past itself will be affected so if we fail at stopping that final temporal vortex there will no way to go back and fix this as another time branch will be created." Paradox stopped letting the implications sink in, "However there is a good chance that some of you will remember the way things were; my advice is not to try and 'fix' things but do the best to clean up whatever mess you find the world in if we fail."

"Some advice," grumbled Mars.

"She is preparing us for the worse;" scowled Eclipse, "because even if we succeed there will still be a timeline in which we failed."

"Huh?" Seras asked.

"That is the way time works," smirked Crawford.

"It is like coming to fork in the road. Taking the right path doesn't eliminate the existence of the left one," commented Joan.

"What are you?" asked Integra finally tired of being largely ignored.

"ShadowBeing," responded Joan as something golden appeared on her finger spinning rapidly and then suddenly disappeared.

"What was that about?"

Crawford looked over and sighed. "The Millennium Ring?"

"Figured that she could use it better than Bakura and it better suits her."

"Look down, Sir Integra," said Crawford.

Integra looked down and blinked and lifted a necklace made of gold from her chest. "What is this?"

"The Millennium Ring, one of the seven Millennium Items," smiled Joan. "Now in addition to the trigger happy vampire you have a whole deck worth of supernatural beings at your command," grinned Joan putting a deck of cards in Integra's hand. "For Dual Monsters with ranks one through four all you have to do is call out the name of the monster card in either attack or defense mode. For now I would recommend defense mode."

Ranko buried her head in her arms and a sort of weird sob giggle could be heard as if the woman couldn't make up her mind to cry or laugh.

Integra frowned and looked at one of the cards. "Magician of Fate in defense mode." Integra startled as the card disappeared and right there in front of her appeared a woman looking just like the image on the card her staff held by both hands.

"What is your will?" asked the woman looking at Integra.

The vacant look in the woman's eyes chilled Integra right down to the bone. "You are not like this."

"No," admitted Joan, "From her aura I would say she likely was one of the original 99 people slaughtered to make the ShadowRealm the Millennium Items access. She like all the others has had her soul trapped within that domain for 3,000 years. Only the very strong have kept some degree of free will; the rest… well you can see."

"You said that 99 people were slaughtered to make the ShadowRealm this Millennium Items accesses," growled Integra.

"Not our doing," scowled Crawford, "Whoever found the information about how the ShadowRealm of the Moon Kingdom was created either didn't want to or couldn't wait around for generations. The instead used a shortcut that involved killing a village of 99 people and mixing their cremated remains with the gold used for the Millennium Items." Crawford put his hand on the Magician of Fate's face causing her to turn toward him. "Most of the Duel Monsters I have summoned have been like this. The only ShadowBeing of that time period who hasn't come out like this is the girl who gave her very essence so that Kaibi-boy's Blue Eye White Dragon might exist."

"The ones in the ShadowRealm of the Silver Millennium are in much the same state," sighed Eclipse. "But sometimes I can get through to them and they remember everything…sometimes all the way up to the point they died." Eclipse pulled out a card tossed it. "Mystical Elf Phobo in defense mode." The blue skinned blond haired elf that appeared snapped her eyes open like a shot and Integra could see the woman was royally ticked.

Eclipse put her forehead in her hand, "I take it I am not going to like your report."

"Some 90 percent of the people in the Moon Kingdom's ShadowRealm are nearly mindless puppets. Even though time is effectively stopped back home the ShadowRealm energy differential is such that when time starts up again it will be like a waterfall and a solar system level bridge realm could from in about a month."

"Looks like we could have a replay of this when we get home, Vampy," chuckled Eclipse.

"You enjoy that nickname your daughter's counterpart came up with too much," grumbled Vampy.

"Vampy?" asked Integra her eyes narrowing.

"Short for Vampire Lord Pluto," grinned Wicked Lady.

Vampy sighed as Alucard pulled out his Jackal. "My vampire nature is a product of the ShadowRealm not part of Lilith's bonehead experiment. So put that oversided peashooter away before you hurt yourself, Vlad."

**Blam Blam**. Integra watched as Vampy crumbled to dust and then just as quickly reformed. "Wicked Lady, you knew he was going to do that didn't you?"

"Now, whatever gave you that idea, Vampy?" giggled Wicked Lady.

Vampy rushed Alucard and grabbed the Jackal and succeeded in getting two more shots into the chest. "Vlad Tepes, you are really starting to piss me off. Death Scream." Integra watched Alucard explode into pieces of bloody gore. The pieces quickly reformed as an insane giggling could be heard. Problem it was not coming just from Alucard but also from Wicked Lady.

"Oh, I only read about Vladsey before mother Cleansed him; he is far more fun in person," smiled Wicked Lady leaning foreword as if she was watching TV. "Pity, I don't have some popcorn."

"Hellsing's top agent and Pluto are tearing into each other like two deranged maniacs and you are worried about not having any popcorn?" asked Dark Lady as Alucard looked at the woman his right eyebrow twitching as he silently mouthed the 'Vladsey?' while his opponent also stared at the woman.

"Sure, what's wrong with that?"

Dark Lady looked at Wiseman her hands open, her arms spread wide, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes showing total disbelief.

"You're insane," said Wiseman.

"This is coming from the walking corpse who came back in time to kill my mother and failing that had a back up plan of killing everyone on the planet?"

"Walking corpse?" asked Alucard recovering slightly.

"Now why did you have to go and say that?" asked Wiseman as Alucard shot two bullets into him.

"Not like he is going to hit anything," said Wicked Lady.

Wiseman shook his head and took some steps toward Alucard who continued to shoot bullets into him. "Baka, those blessed silver bullets are only good against certain types of vampires, not liches," fumed Wiseman removing his hood.

Alucard stared into the fleshless skull his mouth hanging open. "Wiseman, I think you broke him," complained Wicked Lady

"Let me make sure," growled Vampy as she grabbed Alucard crotch with her left hand and then drove her right knee into the same area.

"Bitch," growled Alucard clutching his crotch in obvious pain with his left hand while raising the Jackal in his right.

"Slow learning curve you got there, Vlad. Death Scream." Alucard again exploded and then reformed.

"Swords of Revealing Light," said Eclipse shaking with anger trapping both Alucard and Vampy like flies in amber. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" screamed Eclipse. "We are the only ones who have any idea what is going on and you two want to waste time by going through some sort of Wu based bonding ritual? If it wasn't for the fact we need both you nincompoops, I'd send both you morons to the ShadowRealm for the next year. We are trying to not only save the lives of people but free souls that have been trapped in man made purgatories."

"She is right," said a voice in a strong French accent. Everyone turned to see a young woman in medieval armor angel wings coming out of her back. "According to Elder Sage we don't have much time." The woman then grasped Eclipse's arms smiling. "It is so good to see you again, my old friend."

"She won't recognize you, Jeanne d'Arc," said a voice with a slight German accent. "This is a younger version of your old friend."

"Jeanne d'Arc?" asked Crawford.

"Oi, I freely chose to go into the ShadowRealm accessed by the Millennium Item to save the souls of the poor people within," smiled the young woman as she grasped Crawford's wrists. "You are exactly as Elder Sage described you."

"That is because for him far less time has passed than for us," continued the voice as the familiar form of Elder Sage stepped into view. "From my prospective it has been nearly 60 years but I doubt as many days have passed for you, my old friend." Elder Sage frowned, "I know you; this is no social call especially as you have seen fit to involve Hellsing and Section 13 in this."

"Mr. Crawford said Ay would learn many things today that Ay thought not possible," said the voice of Alexander Anderson. A figure holding a scathe removed its hood revealing the features of the Paladin. "A man made Purgatory, a Saint trying to free the souls trapped there, and a threat to the free will of the Christian world."

"Well at least you are more rational than the last Father Alexander Anderson we ran into," commented the voice of Interga. Interga stared as a woman who could be her twin sister descended the stairs a man resembling Alucard in a doctor's lab coat on one side and a man looking like Father Alexander Anderson but dressed in white on the other. "However it has been our sad experience that in the 15 different realities the Nazis have invaded in their 50 year long war with us is that they tended to go with timelines where Hellsing and Section 13 were composed of members who were better suited to bouncing around a rubber room than defending anything."

"Sad but true, Sir Integra," said the Father Anderson look-a-like. "But remember that our own world's versions were so out of control that King Edward VIII and his holiness Pope Pius XII had to formally dissolve them in 1951."

Jeanne d'Arc knelt on one knee bowing her head, "I am honored by your presence, Archbishop Anderson."

"Now Jeanne, what have Ay told you about that?" smiled Archbishop Anderson extending a hand that held a jeweled ring that Jeanne kissed before standing. "You were canonized in 1923. It should be Ay who knees before you."

Jeanne blushed, "His holiness was too kind, but I am a simple peasant girl following the will of the Lord. There are others more deserving of canonization than I. That man Pasteur who developed methods to prevent the ravages of disease you told me about comes to mind as one such example."

Archbishop Anderson chuckled. "Your humility is so refreshing," Archbishop Anderson's features then darkened, "especially after dealing with versions of myself that were so full of themselves that they had totally twisted the Lord's teaching."

"I know how you feel, Anderson my old friend," said the Alucard in the lab coat. "Most of my versions have been psychopathic trigger happy maniacs."

"At least your versions feel something," scowled the other Integra. "Mine tend to have immersed themselves so much into their jobs that calling them frigid would be an understatement." The other Integra then broke into a smile that looked a lot like Alucard's just before he started blasting things with abandon. "Harpies Fury."

The four Hellsing members took a step back as the other Integra morphed into a Harpy wearing chainmail armor. "At this one has enough sense to fell fear even if she tries to hide it," grinned the other Integra as her attention focused on Sera. "You are Alucard's fledgling, Seres Victoria."

"Yes," gulped Seras looking at the talons on this Integra's hands and feet. "Sir Intergra."

"So I am knighted in your world as well. Perhaps your world is not as out of it as I assumed. While it may sound derogatory you can call me Harpie Integra." Harpie Integra than ran a clawed finger down Seras's cheek. "How would you like to be human again?" she asked.

Seras blinked, "What did you say?"

"You offer the impossible," snorted Alucard.

"You are offering her Jusenkyo water," said Ranko calmly. "That is how the Anderson that showed up in our world depowered Alcuard."

Harpie Integra raised an eyebrow, "Which pool?"

"Pool of Young Girl," said Archbishop Anderson chuckling.

Harpie Integra burst out laughing, "Alucard not only having to be human again but a woman as well."

"He also doused your counterpart with the Pool of Sanjiyan Unkara," commented Ranko.

To Ranko's surprise Harpie Integra just smiled and the room suddenly got colder. She then opened three eyes. "Do tell."

"You're found a way to successfully mix Jusenkyo and the ShadowRealm!" stammered Ranko.

"Sharp as our Ranko and Ranma I see. Good, at least I won't be dealing with total idiots. Speaking of which, where is that moron you call a father?"

"Right here," said Joan.

"Well at least I will not be treated to woman are weak drivel. I could take that only so long before having to try and hurt you. Then Vlad here would have to try and calm me down."

"My wife doesn't like to hear Sailor Moon prattle on about punishing people in the name of the moon either. It took her only 20 times of hearing that before she tried to rip out the girl's throat."

"I told you I was only going deep enough to get the vocal cords. It is not like I was trying to kill the idiot."

"You were nearly in a blood fury and we needed the idiot," sighed Archbishop Anderson.

"Did you call my counterpart your wife?" asked Sir Ingegra eying Vlad.

Harpie Integra walked over to Sir Integra with a slightly insane smile on her face. "Yes he did. Have a problem with that?"

"Now, Sir Integra, you should not get so defensive about your husband," laughed a young sounding voice with a slight German accent. "While I enjoy a good battle there are times and places for such things and this is neither the time nor place."

"Generalmajor Montana Max," chuckled Harpie Integra. "I thought this might prove a particularly engaging battle and I am pleased that you agree."

"The last remnants of a Third Reich we have fought for over 50 years, vampire ki showing well over a thousand vampires coming from South America, and a building temporal vortex to top it all," continued the voice as a young blond haired man walked into view smiling all the way. "A wonderful way to end what has been for the most part a wonderful war."

Alucard scowled and the Jackal came out again. "Don't confuse me with what I was in this world. I am not your pathetic Major Montana Max; I am something much better."

Alucard felt his gun hand quickly pushed up and found himself staring into the eyes of a very angry Mystical Elf with demon wings. "A weak weapon for a weak man who lives in an equally weak world," she hissed as she broke his wrist in at least five places.

"Wundabar, Eva," laughed Generalmajor Max clapping, "As fast and efficient as ever with moves full of speed and brawn."

Eva smiled, "Cute pun on my maiden name."

"Vhat is this? How can you be both here and in at the base, Major?" asked a startled boy.

"So my counterpart in this world has catboys mixed in with the vampires," chuckled Generalmajor Max pulling out a ward, "and catboys with such interesting ki."

"I thought it was Heisenberg Ki," grinned Harpy Integra, "That means he is like a Wu."

"Heisenberg Ki? Wonderful," said Eclipse who started rubbing her head as Generalmajor Max nodded.

"Something wrong?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Other than knowing what happens next, I'm fine."

Grinning like a total lunatic Generalmajor Max threw his ward at the catboy who looked down to see it explode tearing a watermelon sized hole in his chest. The catboy then disappeared.

"I wonder if the funny little catboy has a name," grinned Generalmajor Max as he pulled out another ward.

The catboy reappeared the hole in his chest gone. "You're here and in Sought America, at the same time. How?"

"Same way there are two Sir Integras," chuckled Harpie Integra as she started approaching the catboy. "You collection of weaklings belong to this world while we come from another one where history went another course. Oh by the way, IT'S PLAYTIME!"

The catboy blinked and looked down at the talon than was now wrist deep into his gut. He looked up and cocked his head to the side, "You're like Alucard."

"Took you long to figure that out?" snorted Harpie Integra as she pulled out the blood soaked talon and licked at the blood. "Of course you Nazis always were short on the uptake." The catboy then disappeared again. "You see, I am the better Sir Integra," Harpie Integra said smiling at her counterpart.

"Now that is not nice," chastised Eva still struggling with Alucard, "We came all this way to stop Nazis from messing up your world and you want to go on a shooting spree." Eva then broke Alucard's arm.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Alucard and Eva both got a broadside by a magic blast. "I trust that got your attention," fumed Eclipse.

Slightly off to the side Paradox moved toward Ranko. "A word with you, Crawford, Sailor Moon, and if we can get her away, Eclipse," said Paradox.

"Something?" asked Ranko.

"Yes, these people are not what they appear."

"Eclipse, Sailor Moon, a little talk if you don't mind," said Ranko.

A moment later the foursome were off to one side. "You said they are not what they appear," frowned Ranko. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Each group of similar timelines have a common temporal signature. The temporal signature of these people should be different...but isn't."

Ranko and Crawford looked at each other. "Elder Sage only without the awareness," said Crawford.

"Quite correct," said a voice behind Sailor Moon causing her to jump nearly half her height.

"Generalfeldmarschall," nodded Ranko to the man that appeared from nowhere.

"What are… you're… you're… you're…" said Sailor Moon simply staring at the man her eyes wide as dinner places her finger pointing at the man.

"I should to do that more often," chuckled the Generalfeldmarschall, "It makes this version of you sound more intelligent."

"At that stage of my life an apple shoved in my mouth like a suckling pig would have been an improvement," commented Eclipse.

The Generalfeldmarschall shrugged, "ShadowRealm Ki here is like a powderkeg in an oil soaked room filled with marsh gas. It is not going to take much to set it off and plunge this and every world it is connected to into total historical chaos. That includes an ShadowRealm Ki from outside this timeline," The Generalfeldmarschall frowned, "I feel that this may be the turning point we talked about in your world, Ranko. Whatever happens I know I will die here."

"How can you be so calm about dying?" blurted Sailor Moon.

"Death is the universe's demolition man; making room so the new can replace the old," chastised the Generalfeldmarschall his voice slightly rising. The Generalfeldmarschall then got introspective. "The true Aryan race became so long lived they were unable to change with their environment. Some of them eventually realized they were doomed and passed their traits to their moral kin. They were the Master Race of their Age but their age has come and gone. My counterpart was right in that life is a struggle but he missed the point Darwin was making; each species is best suited to its environment. Racial purity is an express path to extinction." The Generalfeldmarschall then glared at Sailor Moon. "So is Crystal Tokyo regardless of it being ruled by your Neo-Queen Serenity futureself or the urber-bitch Neo-Fuehrer Serenity. Both of you would reduce humanity to a bunch of pathetic mindless sheep."

"But it is a Utopia," stammered Sailor Moon.

"Utopia?" roared the Generalfeldmarschall a red aura forming around him. "There is no such thing, little girl. Utopias exist only in the minds of idealistic fools or delusional despots. My counterpart and his version of you belonged to the later and you clearly belong to the former. Life is struggle, Fraulein. Only the dead don't struggle and that is exactly what your precious Crystal Tokyo is: a kingdom of the dead. Its people are not dead in the physical sense but they might as well be for all the emotion and spark they have."

"Dystopia is a better description of Crystal Tokyo," scowled Eclipse. "I may despise Wiseman's methods but I can understand his reasoning. I can see why he would see death as a preferable alternative to your Cleansing considering that he often compared our totally subservient ShadowBeings to the subjects in Crystal Tokyo. You and your Sailor Senshi are little better than an emotional Gestapo!"

"Gestapo? How can you compare us to his…"

SLAP "Get it through that empty head of ours that in all that matters he is no more your Adolf Hitler than I am your future," snarled Eclipse. "You are an idealistic moron who is living in a fantasy world, and it is far past wake up time. For one, your Sailor Senshi are ShadowBeings just like Joan or Eva are. They haven't been living human beings since Beryl. Two, your cleansing is going to do little more than turn everyone on this planet into an emotional zombie. Three, who died and made you kami-sama?"

"Eclipse, my old friend," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler putting a hand on Eclipse's shoulder and his eyes getting a thoughtful expression, "that is a little harsh."

"I know but it is time for this version of me to wake up," scowled Eclipse. "Her planned Crystal Tokyo is as much a botch up job as Neo-Fuehrer Serenity's; the only difference is Valkyrie Moon planned her version to be an extension of the Third Reich."

"Be as that may we have a problem in there here and now," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler. "How good are your skills with the ShadowRealm?"

"Sailor Moonbeam and company only know how to transform and throw magical attacks," said Eclipse as she pulled out her deck. "I on the other hand can summon Shadowbeings including my Sailor Senshi. Unfortunately only a handful have anything even resembling true battlefield experience."

"Mine are well trained in the art but most are not full warriors," said Ranko.

Generalfeldmarschall Hitler nodded in understanding and approached the other group. "Generalfeldmarschall," said Generalmajor Max snapping into a crisp salute.

Everyone turned to see what had prompted that reaction and the expressions ranged from suppressed joy to stunned amazement.

"You're dead," said a stunned Sir Integra.

"You mean that subhuman piece of garbage your world produced that called itself Fuehrer Hitler is dead," corrected Harpie Integra. "This is our Adolf Hitler. He is a far better martial artist and therefore a better warrior then your version."

"As you are all should be aware what was a simple mop up operation has become as vital as what happened in Timeline 15. We cannot let the remnants of my counterpart's mad dream gain any kind of foothold for they will have the opportunity to tap into the temporal vortex that is building and turn this world into the kind of mad bloodbath that we just spent the last nine months cleaning up."

"We don't have much time, Generalfeldmarschall," said Elder Sage. "The time vortex is building at such a rate that within 10 days 12 on the outside it will cause a reality quake."

"A total reshaping of this and trillions of other world's past, present, and future," commented Anne as she rubbed the side of her Millennium Rod with her thumb.

"Anne is right. My counterpart has total madman in most of the worlds we have encountered him," said Generalmajor Max. "He fights for the sake of war itself and not for achievement of a goal. For him endless warfare is the goal."

"If we are still fighting him with most of his forces intact when the reality quake hits…," Anne shuddered.

"I suspect that my counterpart is as much a rabid dog in this world as he was in those where he commanded zombies, werewolves, and even ShadowBeings. There can only be one way to deal with a rabid dog," snarled Generalmajor Max.

"Put him down as fast as possible," nodded Harpie Integra.

"Archbishop Anderson, considering that your counterpart and Alucard have been in the same room for more than 10 minutes without trying to rip each other apart am I correct in assuming that this version of Hellsing and Section XIII will be more help than hindrance?"

"Perhaps, but given the state of things we cannot be bringing in any more of our own troops. That means we may have to make alliances and, heaven help us, even pacts with the Creatures of Darkness."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler.

"You cannot be saying what I think you are saying!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Stuff it, Rei," scowled Eclipse, "Creatures of Darkness doesn't mean what you think it means. It is simply a term used for the beings that must hide from the native of a world and has nothing to do with good or evil. In world where demons were the norm Humans would be Creatures of Darkness."

Generalfeldmarschall Hitler smiled. "Well said, my old friend." The smile quickly disappeared. "That said pacts even with the more enlighten Creatures of Darkness are not things to be made in a matter of days. Even the best diplomats take years to hammer out such things. Alliances are our best bet. Even the less savory Creatures of Darkness such as the youma of the Dark Kingdom who see humanity as little more then cattle will fight something that threatens that food supply."

"You cannot be serious!" yelled Sir Integra.

"Your country and the United States allied with the USSR under Stalin to stop my counterpart, Sir Integra," scowled Generalfeldmarschall Hitler. "This is no different. You think all the disappearances that happen from time to time are totally of human origin? Better to bring it out to the light where it can be regulated than have platoons of men go marching into fog banks to never be heard from again because some demon somewhere got hungry."

"Generalfeldmarschall, we don't have time for bureaucratic stupidity especially given what we have seen there are likely Quislings among those we would have to deal with," said a man in a WWII era Marshal of the Royal Air Force's uniform.

"Sad but true, Marshal David."

"Do we have enough verifiable information to make a surgical prestrike?" asked Marshal David a faint blue aura forming around his right hand.

"No, which means we have to meet the enemy on a battlefield of his choosing," scowled Generalfeldmarschall Hitler.

"Let's see if we can hammer out something resembling a battleplan."

Before anyone could move, a round shimmering object appeared. "Kunlun portal," commented Anne as four very familiar people stepped through.

"You're the Sir Integra from their world," scowled Generalfeldmarschall Hitler gesturing to Ranma and company.

"Generalfeldmarschall Hitler, would you mind telling me just WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled the third Sir Integra.

~*~*RS*~*~

Ranma and Ranko both looked at the impromptu war council with concern. They were both getting a good view of just what Generalfeldmarschall Hitler had meant when he had wrote 'Ranma Saotome didn't stop us from being fanatics or crazy; he just gave us something better to be fanatical and crazy about.' The longer they listened the clearer it became that Generalfeldmarschall Hitler was as much a full blown fanatical nutter as Fuehrer Hitler supposedly had been; the only difference was what this Adolf Hitler believed in. In the world view Generalfeldmarschall Hitler believed in, the Sanjiyan Unkara were the old Aryan Race who had passed on their greatness not just to Germans but to all peoples and it was the duty of the strong to project the weak and train them to protect themselves. Both Ranma and Ranko had no misgivings listening to Generalfeldmarschall Hitler that after the SDR was done stomping the Nazis into the ground they would turn their attention to the worlds they had encountered and set about improving those worlds as well and if that meant dismantling some governments along the way so much the better.

"Can we use the fact we were drawn here due to Crawford, Joan, and Queen Eclipse to pull resources from my world?" asked the third Sir Integra.

"Sadly, no," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler. "The temporal vortex makes any time travel risky." KHARRROOOOM

"What in the…?" asked Generalfeldmarschall Hitler as he looked up out the window. "What in the blazes is der verdammte Schweinehund doing now?"

"Off hand I say Queen Neo-Dummkopf is somehow hovering over London in a Castle of Dark Illusions," muttered Eclipse. "This is the version that was in my world. Ok, I am going up there and find out just what insane idiocy she is doing now."

Despite the relative calmness outside the Castle of Dark Illusions things inside were in total pandemonium. "Wiseman, what the blazes just happened?" yelled a female voice.

"That temporal vortex we were looking at leached through the Time Gates and caused us to transport."

"Can we get back home?"

"Not without making things worse than they already are. Our Castle has become like a plug dampening the effects of the temporal vortex. If we move the vortex comes cascading down like a waterfall.

"NEO-QUEEN SERENITY," screeched a female voice. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU IDEALISTIC, IDIOTIC, MORONIC BLUNDERER? YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS LATEST PIECE OF STUPITY HAS DONE?"

"Sounds like Queen Eclipse," commented Wiseman. "Also sounds like she has jumped to the obvious though incorrect conclusion," he continued as the doors to the room were ripped off their hinges.

Eclipse stepped into the room glowering but her expression quickly turned to one of shock at seeing the occupants. "This was accidentally not intential I assure you," spoke her counterpart.

"That is the Millennium Puzzle you're wearing," said Eclipse as Wiseman turned around. "You have a beard?"

Wiseman chuckled. "Byproduct of merging with Wizened Sage," he said stroking his beard as his somewhat unkempt white hair hiding the left side of his face making him look like an older version of Pegasus. "Neo-Queen Serenity is gone. Has been gone for a long time. May I introduce the new ruler of Crystal Tokyo: the Millennium Queen."

Queen Eclipse simply nodded trying to desperately collect her thoughts. "I need to tell Generalfeldmarschall Hitler about this new development."

**~*~*Merged HQ of Hellsing Organization and Ryumusuko Institute*~*~**

Sir Integra pinched her nose in an effort to stave off what was promising to be the mother of all migraines a gesture that was duplicated by another of the Sir Integras. "Pegasus, how do you keep this straight?" she asked.

"To help keep things straight I am calling myself Crawford and it is quite simple," he said as he held up a comic depicting two versions of the same character that said it featured the story of 'The Flash of Two Worlds'. "When I was a kid I had no trouble keeping things like Earth-1, Earth-1A, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-B, Earth-S, and Earth-X straight and this is far less complex than that."

Crawford's smirk dropped. "Sadly given how the older Paradox originally presented herself to us I think her plan may have been inspired by a comic. She said she came from the End of Time the same place the Time Trapper came from and in one of the Superman stories the Time Trapper manipulated events so that the one future that had been a thorn in his side was prevented from existing."

"Are you trying to say the maniac who is doing this was inspired by a comic book?" yelled the other Sir Integra. "That is insane!"

"That is a given, Sir Integra," said Paradox. "Losing your only child and best friends to someone you trusted would be enough to drive most people to the funny farm. I know I wasn't exactly rational after it happened and even with them all back I not entirely what you would call sane. However we are dealing with a version to me that in addition to that lived for millions if not billions or even trillions of years. She outlived not just the Earth, the solar system, or even just the Milky Way but the entire universe. Is it any wonder that she was insane enough set something up like this that would continue even after she was dead?"

"Pegasus, Crawford or what ever you call yourself, care to explain why we are here?" Sir Integra asked.

"I am afraid I can answer that," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler. "It means that the barriers between timelines are eroding and whatever safeguards you left in your own timeline are also failing. If this isn't stopped the Einstein-Heisenberg equations say the end result will be a reality quake with all the involved timelines being affected. The very fabric of history will be rewritten for all our worlds. There will be no way to go back and fix this if we fail for there will simply be nothing to go back to."

"What?" whispered Paradox. "But that goes against…"

"The very concept of time travel?" responded Generalmajor Montana Max. "Only in a very simplistic view of it, Fräulein. Remember we have been fighting a bunch of alternate history conquer happy Nazis for well over 40 years. We have seen things in the some 15 worlds involved that suggest that Nazis did play around with this and found out it was far too unpredictable to use as a weapon."

"Project Valhalla shows that there was a sixteenth timeline where the Nazis won WWII but when we visited it we found a world similar to our own," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler. "When we really looked at the world we found little kludges all throughout the late nineteenth and twentieth centuries. It took Ranko nearly a month to find out that the world we had invaded was in contact with that world when the ShadowRealm went nuts. For reasons we don't quite understand the mammoth energy outpouring caused a reality quake and the very history of that world changed. Ranko said that the rewrite was so complete that it was only a wild fluke that the record in Project Valhalla regarding that world remained intact. Even the Time Gates can't show the original history because it is beyond what the Time Gates can view just as the fourth physical dimension is beyond our ability to directly see. All we can see is the 'shadows' in the form of historical kludges sprinkled around like so much seasoning."

Paradox slumped as the Harpy Integra flexed her hand claws. "Don't you mean sprinkled around like so much fascist guts?"

"I like this version of you, Master," said the two Alucards prompting the Integra wearing the Millennium Ring to calmly transform her hand into a talon and rip the head of the one next to her off. The other Si Integra simply picked up the glass of water she was drinking from and threw it in her Alucard's face causing him to change into a woman.

"Try to keep the smartass comments to a minimum you two," said Vlad. "I don't want to have to get blood to patch you back up because you want to tease your Integras."

"Besides when things get going we will have so much fun," giggled Harpy Integra.

"Is your version of me as bad as that?" asked Vlad of the Integra without the Ring.

"Unfortunately. Looks like that Sir Integra is about half way between yours and me," she replied gesturing to the version of herself with the Ring.

"Frightening isn't it? At least you have a way of getting your Alucard off his high horse. Being able to become human again did wonders for me. Changing genders will just speed up the process." Vlad sighed. "When my wife get this excited there tend to be a few headless and dismembered corpses on the opposing side as a result."

"You say that like it is a bad thing," pouted Harpy Integra.

"It shows lack of self control and that is a bad thing as well you know. You are supposed to be a knight of the realm as well as a martial artist; not a blood crazed berserker. Even as Vlad III of Wallachia I showed more restraint then you when you get this excited before a battle."

"Speaking of restraint," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler, "I will address the issue that is so clearly in these other Sir Integra's minds. I imagine you have heard my feelings regarding this timeline. While we have no interest in conquering your world we will do the best we can to fix things as your world is a mess. You are still holding on to too much of the drivel that polluted my counterpart's brain and you use your technology in ways that make you weak."

"Survival of the fittest," commented the Sir Integra without the Ring.

"Exactly but what the Thules forgot and Darwin made clear is what is fittest in one setting is not always the fittest in another. A polar bear wouldn't survive in the American Northwest anymore than a grizzly would in the Arctic. The Sanjiyan Unkara were the Aryan Race of their time but their long lives made them ill-suited to changing with the world around them and now they at best exist only as shadows of their former glory. A few of them saw this coming and left parts of their legacy in the different races and cultures of mankind but no one people got it all. If mankind is to have any hope of reaching the Aryan Race status of the Sanjiyan Unkara it must abandon ideas of racial, social, and even spiritual purity."

"You are no different than our Hitler," scowled the Integra with the Ring.

"If you mean being fanatical and crazy you are right but I am different in one key point: what I believe in." Generalfeldmarschall Hitler's body started producing a red aura that got hotter and hotter the more he talked. "I do not believe in racial purity. I do not believe in some delusional idiocy about Germans being the Master Race. I don't even believe in the totally idiocy concept of there even being a Master Race."

"But you believe in a Aryan Race," commented the Integra with the Ring

"Of the past," responded the Integra without the Ring. "It is clear they are not the Aryan Race of the future." This Integra leaned forward. "Having said that, I have read your history, General. Your world has been mired in a war with Nazis from another history for over 50 years and your China might as well be a graveyard with the number of people that have died there."

"I never said my world was a utopia. In fact, I chewed Sailor Moonbeam for believing such a world was even possible," scowled Generalfeldmarschall Hitler his battle aura flickering like a fire.

"It is my swore duty to protect England against all supernatural threats. Your Saotome Deutschland Republic is as much based in the supernatural as it is in martial arts. Make no mistake, General. If I consider you, your country, or even your world a threat I will fight you."

Generalfeldmarschall Hitler smiled grimly. "I would expect no less from my Sir Integra. I will admit there is the possibility we have fought the dragon too long. You are at least willing to see how things develop while their Sir Integra here seems to have made up her mind."

~*~***London England 12 days later***~*~

Generalfeldmarschall Hitler was scowling at the developments he saw. The plans they had all made had been necessarily vague because of the old adage no battle plan survives engagement with the enemy but this was bordering on total insanity. Archbishop Maxwell had proven to be a total religious maniac and was having his forces take on anything in their path that he felt didn't mean his twisted version of Christian scripture. So instead of just fighting Nazis and protecting civilians his troops were fighting Nazis and fanatical religious idiots while trying to protect civilians. True to form Generalmajor Max was pushing a forward assault to take out his counterpart Major Max; unfortunately the Generalmajor's attack plan was running into the problem of being unable to fully revive his troops when they fell. The end result was as the Generalmajor's top line fighters fell he had to replace them with less well trained lower level ShadowBeings.

As he had feared the Sailor Senshi of this world had fallen into their old pattern of spouting speeches about love and justice. Against youma who tend to be easily distracted that method worked, but against fully trained SS troops who where vampires all it did was give the enemy enough time to ready their machine guns, let loose, and then dine on the remains. The Black Moon Family that had come with the Neo-Queen Serenity version of the Millennium Queen had been marginally better but eventually they too had fallen. Then things had gone totally south as the ShadowRealm energy in the area hit threshold and the whole mess turned into a gigantic Shadow Match.

Elsewhere, Archbishop Anderson looked down at the body of Elder Sage cradled in the arms of Saint Jeanne noting the Ring glowing. Removing the Ring the archbishop noted the points connected to the Ring all pointed in a particular direction. "He used the last part of his Ki to have us find a successor," said the archbishop as he started moving though the chaos the around him. Glancing in the to sky Saint Jeanne grimaced as she saw the swirling purple spiral surrounding a hole of total blackness that had appeared the previous day and had grown larger by the hour. The Generalfeldmarschall had said it was the last remnants of a failed ShadowGame drawn to this place by rips in the barriers between realities caused by something called the Dark Agency and when it finally exploded reality itself would change. Even now it sent things caused shockwaves that rewrote all that had been, was and likely ever would be in the area that they hit. As a result, London was now a crazy patchwork quilt of two different realities with the shadow of a third thrown in for good measure.

Saint Jeanne was brought out of her introspective by the sight of Sir Integra holding another version of herself splattered with blood. Archbishop Anderson knelt and shaking his head sadly closed the eyes of the woman Sin Integra was holding and noted the dead Sir Integra also wore a ring which now glowed and its points all standing up like soldiers at attention. "It appears the Rings of two different histories have chosen you to be their next wielder," said Archbishop Anderson as he placed the Ring in his hand around the living Sir Integra's neck and then removed the other Ring from the corpse and similarly put is on the stunned woman's neck. Saint Joan blinked as the two Rings merged into one but had little time to contemplate it as a group of men who claimed they served the Church ran up.

"Step out of the way less you die with the Protestant cow," said one of the men.

Archbishop Anderson stood and turning firmly pronounced. "This woman is under my protection. You will have to kill me before I will let you harm her."

"So be it," said the man who had spoke before as 10 lances were run through the Archbishop.

Just a little bit away Father Alexander Anderson ran up his face filled with horror as he hear Saint Jeanne scream about how dare these men claim to work for either the Church or God as she killed the men surrounding her. Saint Jeanne then looked at her sword and left hand covered in blood and collapsed sobbing as angel wings sprouted from her back and a halo appeared over her head. As he reached the woman who had removed any doubt that he had had about her truly being Saint Jeanne he reached up and pulled up the Archbishop with his face and name to a sitting position.

"Why?" Father Alexander Anderson asked.

"There are evil men who will twist the Lords work to their own selfish ends. We are all God's children regardless of whether we are Protestant, Catholic or something else. 'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for you are with me; your rod and your staff-they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever.' Amen." Father Alexander Anderson then watched as Archbishop Alexander Anderson passed away from the world of mortal men.

Father Alexander Anderson gently laid Archbishop Alexander Anderson back down and stood. "Archepiscopus Maxwell, ye've quit severing God as has everyone who continues to side with ye!" yelled Father Alexander Anderson as he threw one of his blessed blades at the cabinet Maxwell was in. Anderson watched as the helicopters holding the cabinet exploded and the cabinet fell into the midst of enraged ShadowBeings who quickly shattered it and tore the man inside to pieces. Father Alexander Anderson then knelt down and proceeded to administrate the Last Rites to Archbishop Alexander Anderson.

Things in the sky were no less chaotic and bloody as Major Montana Max was finding much to his annoyance.

"I am Captain Mary Elizabeth von Richthofen, Hakenkreuz division of the KamiOni. Do you really think a weak person such as yourself is a match for me?" asked a woman in a now torn uniform as she proceeded to beat on the Captain in the now on fire bridge of the Major's main zeppelin.

"You died, several times," said the Captain.

"At least three time in this little battle, Captain. I was the third daughter of Reichsmarschall Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen, but I had a heart defect that was killing me. My father's tenth birthday present to me was the merging with a ShadowBeing so I could eventually fight for the true inheritors of the Master Race!" yelled the woman as she slammed her fist into the Captain's face. "Even then I had to work to improve myself. How often have you improved yourself since becoming a werewolf, Captain?"

The Captain had problems responding due to the fact the woman had broke his jaw in at least five places. That wasn't counting the broken ribs and possible punctured lung. "I can survive a fall from 20 stories without a parachute, how about you?" asked the woman as the Captain found himself getting pushed out the door of the gondola. "Doggie fall down, go splat, and leave big red mark," grinned the woman turning her attention to the Major who shot her in the forehead. The woman fell back into the fire as the ship lurched causing the Major to fall down on the floor of the gondola. Schrödinger then grabbed the Major's arm and used his power to teleport them both out of the burning zeppelin. Hearing the sound of a gun being pulled out of its holster Schrödinger grabbed the Major's gun and spinning around shot the man approaching them. Schrödinger then slowly blinked his eyes the gun still in his hands.

"Right through the heart," said Generalfeldmarschall Hitler as he stumbled backwards into the arms of the future Sailor Mercury.

"Generalfeldmarschall …"

"Hehehe," laughed Generalfeldmarschall Hitler, "Over 50 years of fighting across 15 different histories, a triumphant victory over the version of myself that started this mess, and I die in a tangential timeline chasing stragglers. At least I died in battle. You will make sure I have a proper Viking funeral, won't you?" asked the Generalfeldmarschall before he stiffened and died in Sailor Mercury's arms.

Schrödinger let the gun drop from his hands staring at the man he had just killed. "Vhat have I done?" he kept asking again and again.

"Killed Generalfeldmarschall Hitler, it looks like," Generalmajor Max said as he stepped out of a shimmering portal a zeppelin bridge totally in flames behind him. "You really didn't understand our world…," he began.

Alucard ran up eyeing the two versions of Montana Max: Major and Generalmajor. Generalmajor Max was clearly the more insane of the two ranting how he couldn't die because he was already in Valhalla and had been there for over 50 years. Generalmajor Max pulled out a piece of paper and threw it at Schrödinger who snapped out of his shock long enough to look down and watch the thing blow up blasting a cannonball sized hole in his chest. Major Max just slowly stood staring at his counterpart.

"Perhaps when this is over we can use the little catboy for target practice. Doesn't seem to be much good for anything else," grinned Generalmajor Max as Schrödinger disappeared and then reappeared fully healed. Generalmajor Max then walked up to Sailor Mercury still holding the body of Generalfeldmarschall Hitler. "By the authority invested in me as the highest living commanding officer in the Saotome Deutschland Republic present," said Generalmajor Max as he removed the Torque from Generalfeldmarschall Hitler's corpse, "I make you guardian of our Millennium Torque," finished Generalmajor Max was he placed the Torque around the neck of Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury and snapped into a crisp salute.

"Alucard, so nice for you to join us," continued Generalmajor Max as he came out of the salute. "My counterpart, Major Max, has so messed up your world that my world must take it over for a while. Hope you don't mind," said Generalmajor Max as he pulled out another piece of paper.

"I think I do mind," growled Alucard pulling out the Jackal.

Generalmajor Max laughed, "My dear Alucard, you are nothing than a pale imitation of what you are in my world. Your world has used technology to make yourselves weak. It is a pity Generalfeldmarschall Hitler, Elder Sage, and Anne did not see the final victory in this long war but such are the fortunes of the battlefield. Soon we will improve your world by making it like ours."

Wiseman appeared behind Sailor Mercury and grabbed her shoulder as the two Millennium Torques she wore merged into one. "We haven't much time. We'll bring the body but we must leave, now." The three then disappeared in a flash of dark energy.

"Alucard, don't do it," screamed Paradox and Ranma both running up a female Alucard just behind them.

"Time to put you and the Major out of everyone's misery," said Alucard as he pulled the trigger.

"Mirror Force," said Generalmajor Max his already huge smile broadening as Alucard recoiled as his own bullet hit him. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

Generalmajor Max's broad smile lessened a bit. "I can see in your ki aura that your Sir Integra, the one that belongs to this world, is dead. We really can't have an unencumbered Alucard running amok; and since there is another Alucard whose Sir Integra is still among the living, it's time for clear you from the playing field. Copycat as Spear of Longinus!" laughed the Generalmajor as the paper he was holding turned into a spear.

"DIE!" yelled Alucard as he shot round after round into the Generalmajor who simply smiled though it all. Alucard heard the Jackal click and realized he had used up all the rounds he had been carrying. "How?" he asked staring at the Generalmajor.

"Very simple, Herr Alucard. The reason the person who wields the Spear of Longinus cannot be defeated in battle is because it temporally turns the wielder into a Wu," laughed the Generalmajor as he hit the male Alucard full in the face with the Spear. "How do you fight a man who can not die, Herr Alucard?" taunted the Generalmajor as he hit the male Alucard in the face again and again with the Spear.

"You are a fool," growled the male Alucard as he bit into the Generalmajor's throat. The male Alucard then pulled back screaming, clawing at his face.

"Nine, Herr Alucard, it is you who are the fool. I knew if I angered you enough you would try to drain my blood and add my life essence to those you have collected over the centuries." Generalmajor Max broke into a mad hysterical laugh. "Through processes that even I do not fully understand I have become a living Millennium Item. The very essence of the ShadowRealm courses though my blood, Herr Alucard. My life's blood is saturated with Death Ki and it has the most unfortunate effects on vampires unprepared for it."

The female Alucard watched as his male counterpart stumble toward Generalmajor Max his features growing older by the second. The female Alucard then watched as his counterpart crumbled into a pile of inert dust. "You destroyed him," the female Alucard said softly not quite believing it.

"WHAT?" screeched Major Montana Max. "Alucard was ours to destroy not yours," he yelled grabbing his counterpart by the throat.

"You weren't listening were you, Major?" asked Generalmajor Max as he batted Major Montana Max away like a rag doll. "As long as I have the Spear of Longinus in my possession and for 5 minutes afterward I can't be killed."

Generalmajor Max's eyes suddenly widened and he looked up at the Castle of Dark Illusions. "That der verdammte Schweinehund has upset the delicate ShadowRealm ki balance that allowed her Castle to asked like a plug." Generalmajor Max's eyes then narrowed. "Wait, they're not…"

"USAGI NO…" was all Paradox got out before Castle of Dark Illusions surged with ShadowRealm ki triggering the granddaddy of temporal vortexes.


	20. Chap 20 Ozymandias

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chap 20 The Ozymandias Syndrome

"And on the pedestal these words appear: `My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings: Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!' Nothing beside remains. Round the decay Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare, The lone and level sands stretch far away." (_Ozymandias_, Percy Bysshe Shelley 1818)

~*~***RS***~*~

Ranma opened his eyes realizing there was a pressure on his chest. Looking over he saw it was Akane's arm as she muttered in her sleep. Ranma thought he heard a 'Paradox no baka.' intermixed with derogatory comments about Kuno and the Hentai brigade. Akane's eyes snapped opened and she looked at Ranma. "Ranma?"

"Yes, Akane?"

"We are in bed together naked, right?"

"Uh, yep," answered Ranma not liking where this conversation was going.

"We are married, right?"

Ranma looked at his hand and then lifted up Akane's and saw a ring on both. "Looks like it."

"You remember fighting the last remnants of Paradox's little piece of insanity?"

"Complete with vampire Nazis, crazy ShadowBeings, and Generalfeldmarschall Hitler," responded Ranma.

"This looks like one of the rooms in Hellsing Mansion," said Akane.

"Yes but there is no telling just what kind of nutty history is past that door."

Akane moved Ranma's hair out of the way so she could see his forehead. "Well at least you still have the Mark of Wu, Pervert," she chuckled.

Ranma chuckled as he brushed Akane's hair from her face. "Same for you, Tomboy." Ranma's eyes went lower and he frowned. "You also have the Millennium Torque."

A knock on the door caused both of them to turn. "Excuse me for interrupting your attempt at setting a record for Martial Art lovemaking but Sir Arthur requested both of your presence at breakfast," said the calm voice of Walter.

"Shouldn't what be Marital Arts lovemaking" quipped Ranma.

"Still have your quirky sense of humor I see, Wiseman," commented Walter from behind the door. "But Sir Arthur was very instant that you both come down."

"Ok, just let us get reasonable decent," said Ranma.

"Very good, Wiseman," replied Walter.

"He called you Wiseman," said Akane.

"I've got a feeling that is going to be the least of the surprises," said Ranma shuddering.

Ranma and Akane walked to the dinning room and found three very familiar people and two total strangers sitting at a huge table.

At the head was Sir Integra the gold of the Millennium Ring clashing with the green of her suit and the deep blue of her skin. To her right sat Sir Vlad who kept looking at his hands a confused expression on his face. Next to Sir Vlad sat what looked like a Harpy Lady but Ranma could tell from the ki the woman wasn't that but just what she was he didn't have any ideas. Across from her next to Anderson sat a grey haired man with a short gray beard.

The gray haired man turned. "Ah thank you for being so prompt, Wiseman. We seem to have a major situation here."

"More major then you realize," said Ranma sighing. "I'm not who you think I am."

"I don't understand," said the Harpy Lady.

"Well neither do I. The last thing my wife and I remember before waking up is being in the middle of a full scale battle between some delusional ShadowBeings, a bunch of out of control religious nutters courtesy of the Vatican, and a crazy off his rocker relic of the Second World War and his army of vampire Nazi soldiers. Never mind the temporal vortex ready to blow hovering over the whole mess."

"Does the term SDR mean anything to you?" asked Integra as Anderson and Sir Val both looked in Ranma's direction.

"Saotome Deutschland Republic," responded Ranma frowning.

"You remember!" exclaimed Anderson standing.

"Looks like I am not the only one," said Ranma as he rubbed his temples. "I really hate it when I am right about these things."

"Saotome Deutschland Republic? What is that?" asked the gray haired man.

"A country in an alternate timeline created by a madwoman called Kaiyanwang Paradox," commented Ranma.

"Manipulated not created," corrected Anderson, "Only God can truly create something."

"Point made," said Ranma in a tired voice. "Integra, could you please introduce us to the two people at this table we don't know."

Integra winced. "Ranma, they are my parents Sir Arthur and Lady Celaeno. Two of Wiseman's closest friends."

Ranma again sighed. "Wonderful. It's just like going back in my own timeline only this time around I have absolutely no clue as to what is going on. A very brief thumbnail sketch of what this world is like and my role in it would be a good idea."

"You and your wife appeared in Transylvania on November 6, 1889 and defeated Vlad Dracula in hand to hand combat," said Arthur. "Afterword you stated to my ancestor Abraham Van Helsing that Vlad's ki or life force reminded you of a race of beings called the youma and you believed that once he learned your ki generating techniques that like them he would not need to feed. Shortly afterward Vlad took on the last name Ryumusuko and the Ryumusuko Institute was set up as an alternative to the old hunt down the life draining monster and take it out it method."

After liberating the Dark Kingdom in 1911 Vlad published a book called _Guidebook to the World of Darkness_ detailing your very strict rules by which vampires and youma could feed on humans," said Lady Celaeno counting off points with her taloned hand. "The first rule is no coercion-your food must agree of its own free will. Second rule is other then cases of self defense no killing. The third is for vampires only, you are not to sire offspring unless all parties agree or in extreme life or death situations. The final rule is that if you operate in human lands you are subject to the local laws. To those Vlad added one of his own: there will be no hunting of youma or vampires for _what_ they are or what people fear they _may_ do and you will go through proper legal channels if you suspect any wrong doing. Those rules have been defacto Law for over 80 years."

"Shitennou Hitler said it best in 1919," said Arthur, "I can't imagine there is anyone human or youma who has heard Wiseman speak or read his ideas that isn't filled with passion either for or against him. His demonstrations regarding the ShadowRealms of the Sanjiyan Unkara's Moon Kingdom and the Egyptians as well as his firm understanding of Darwin upset a lot of people. The first shakes what in retrospect was a very naïve view that any of our current civilizations was the best this Earth had seen and we had a firm understanding of God and His creation. The second makes it clear the true mechanic behind Darwin's theory was diversity.

There are many who want to hold to some outdated religious inspired drivel that they are somehow "God's chosen people" simply because they believe they are currently on the top of current civilizations' food chain; as the fall of the Sanjiyan Unkara's great Moon Kingdom some 12,000 years ago leaving nothing more than the jumbled legends of Atlantis proves they are living in a delusional world where the sky is green and the fields are blue."

Integra winced. "That last part reminds something of the Hitler we know said: Anyone who sees and paints a sky green and field blue ought to be sterilized."

"Sounds like your Hitler was a real piece of work," scowled Celaeno.

"That is putting it mildly," said Integra. "He was the leader of a 12 year nightmare called Nazi Germany that tried its best to kill every undesirable it could get it hands on. Estimates range from 6 to 10 million people being killed under that policy."

Ranma put his hand to his head.

"Ranma, what is it?"

"Someone is accessing the Time Games…and I've got another voice in my head," commented Ranma pulling out a black crystal.

"What is that?" asked Akane

"It says it is the Jakokusuishou; the yin counterpart to Sailor Moon's yang Ginzuishou," said Ranma as he let go of the crystal as it formed a ball of black ki around itself and floated above the table between his two hands. "It's stepping me through the process I or that Wiseman used over 100 years ago to view the domain of the Time Gates."

*~***Image of Time Gates***~*~

"Ugh," muttered Schrödinger as he pushed himself up.

"Vhere? Vhere are we?" asked the Major slowly standing.

"This place is like me, novhere and evervhere." Turning around he faced the Time Gates. In front of them lay a prone body.

"Vho is this?" asked the Doktor as he turned the body over.

"A mummified female body," commented Schrödinger.

"Not just any mummified female body," said the Doktor pointing to the faint image of a third eyelid on the body's forehead. "A Sanjiyan Unkara, one of the Aryan Race."

"I guess she died guarding these," Schrödinger as he touched the Time Gates.

Normally this action wouldn't have done anything but thanks to the time vortex the Time Gates were badly damaged with 90 percent of their safety protocols off line.

At first they saw Schrödinger's touch as an attempt by an enemy to access them triggering what would have normally been a mild shock. What Schrödinger got instead was a fatal dose of electricity.

"Ugh, note to self being electrocuted is wery painful," said the catboy as he stood again accidentally touching the Time Gates again in his efforts to push himself up. The Time Gates now noted the DNA of the being touching them matched that of the being they had just accidentally killed. Sifting through its damaged database it came to the conclusion that rather than an enemy the being belonged to the House of Saturn.

"Identify self," said the Time Gates.

"They speak," said the Major.

"Oberstammführer Schrödinger of Millennium," responded the catboy his training as a soldier coming to the forefront.

"No record of Oberstammführer Schrödinger found but database updates have not been done for 12,000 solar cycles and these Time Gates were damaged again 102 solar cycles ago. Please wait for cross check. Millennium Project found."

The Major and Schrödinger looked at each other and then back at the strange talking doors. "Are you telling us the battle we vere just in was 12,000 years ago?" asked Schrödinger.

"Last recorded battle is Moon Kingdom under Queen Serenity against forces of Queen Beryl of Earth and Millennium Queen. Temporal backlash of unknown origin came through these Time Gates killing Guardian Sailor Pluto shortly before battle begun instigating emergency lock down mode."

The Major snapped his fingers and grinned. "Does the term Atlantis mean anything?"

"Request by unauthorized personal. Access Denied."

"Time Gates, this is my commanding officer Major Montana Max and his assistant the Doktor."

"Adding personal to Project Millennium roster as of 62,092 SMA," responded the Gates.

The Major frowned. "Ve use AD or CE. This SMA doesn't mean anything to us."

"SMA means Silver Millennium Age. Define AD and CE."

"Anno Domini and Christian Era, they refer to the same year."

"Unable to find any match in database. Energy signatures shows Ginzuishou, Jakokusuishou, and Ningo no Zou in this universe. Showing first visual audio transmission of significant power temporal reference 62,036 SMA."

The three members of Millennium watched as the golden gates became black and then an image formed and sound was heard. There in a simple all grey military uniform with red trim stood a blond haired man none of them had seen before. "Today, on August first of the one thousand nine hundred and thirty sixth year of the Christian Era, I Chancellor Jedite of Germany am honored to announce the opening of the Games of the Eleventh Olympiad in Berlin," said the man in German.

"Conversion match of 62,036 SMA to 1936 of Christian Era," commented the Time Gates.

The Major's smile dropped and he stared at the image. "Chancellor Jedite?" he asked. "What about Fuehrer Hitler?" he asked in a near panic.

"History scan complete, no person having that title and name found."

"WHAT?" yelled the Doktor. "There are no records of Adolf Hitler?"

"Person of that name found," responded the Gates. "Commander of regiment composed of human and youma in Great War. Captured Paris in 1915, promoted to rank of General that same year. His acquisition of the most territory with fewest casualties on either side earned him the nickname the Bloodless General. Offered and accepted position of Shitennou of Phoenix Republic army in 1932. Stopped the Abyssinia Crisis in 1935 by capturing Rome. A more detailed report is available."

"Vhat…vhat of Nazi Party?" asked the Major nervously.

"Scan shows it to be obscure political party that stopped having any meaningful influence after 1938. All records regarding it stop after 1943."

"That is all wrong," blurted the Doktor. "What the hell happened to history?"

"Unknown. Scanning. Unable to complete scan but have discovered creator reincarnated at some future point and came back to Transylvania November 6, 1889 from possible 30th century creating current timeline. Most common reference by current populous: Wiseman. However I have found where the soul of my last Guardian is currently. It is in the body of Major Montana Max of Project Millennium."

The Major's expression changed from stunned shock to suppressed glee. "If I am your guardian's reincarnation then how do I access their abilities?"

"Accessing database." Out of the Time Gates came a little box.

The Major took the box and opening it pulled out a little hensen stick. "Vhat am I supposed to do with this?"

"Password phrase: Pluto Power make up."

"Pluto Power make up?" asked the Major. Suddenly he found himself held aloft. "Current form's machine state too fragile to proper channel needed energies. Reconfiguring to most compatible form in database." The Major's clothes disintegrated and then his body changed form. First his stout form became tall and graceful and then he changed from male to female as his hair grew in length as it changed from blond to a deep green. Then new clothes were formed around him. The Major then fell to the ground breathing hard.

The Major looked up and blinked. Looking back at him from the now reflective surface of the Time Gates was a tall Japanese looking woman with insanely long green hair dressed in a sailor like outfit with bows everywhere. He then noticed the woman had three eyes like the mummified corpse. "I'm Sanjiyan Unkara."

"Correction. Most compatible form is half Sanjiyan Unkara half human."

"This outfit… I look like a demented cheerleader. And these shoes," said the Major gesturing to the high heals.

"These clothes were used by your Sailor Pluto incarnation and her Sanjiyan Unkara predecessor. Combined they served for over 50,000 years."

The Major slowly stood feeling unsteady in the high heals. "You mentioned channeling energies."

"Death Scream, Chronos Typhoon, Teleportation, Time Stop (more usable by your Wu than you as it tends to kill the user), and Dark Dome Close (which given the condition I am in right now is useless) are your main powers. However with you as an _active_ guardian I can finally engage repair mode allowing time viewing and travel once repairs are complete."

"Time _travel_?" asked the Major.

"Affirmative. While aside from unpredictable reality quake the past cannot be truly changed many alternate timelines can be created and others viewed. This feature will also allow travel to the most likely future allowing manipulation of the present for more desirable outcomes."

"How long?" asked the Major his face breaking out into a grin.

"Three solar cycles for complete repair. Minor functionality can be achieved by one."

"What is meant by minor functionality?"

"Time viewing will be possible. Time travel will still be erratic at best."

"Three years," the Major smiled. "We have waited for nearly 50 years, three more will not matter."

"I still recommend that other Sailor Senshi who have also reincarnated be found and awakened. Sailors Venus and Saturn are in London, England. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus are in Tokyo, Japan."

The Major nodded the twisted insane smile gracing the features of Pluto not faltering. "These Time Gates were a way to realize endless war without waiting for it," she said in a maniacal voice. "All battles even in worlds that until now were only told in what-if books are open to Millennium. Wars without number, battles without end, countless Alucards to fight and defeat. Millennium has found their Valhalla and in three years we will be able to enter it!" the new Sailor Pluto exclaimed laughing like a total madwoman.

*~***End Image of Time Gates***~*~

"That did not just happen," said Anderson paling.

"Afraid it did and there is not much we can do now without making it worse," said Ranma looking at the black ki surrounding the Jakokusuishou as it floated above the table.

"I thought that no one could go to the Time Gates without damaging them further and turning the Earth if not the entire solar system into a bridge realm," said Celaeno.

"That is if they used ShadowRealm Ki," said Ranma, "Schrödinger used Heisenberg ki."

"That's something scientists and ki specialists have been theorizing for decades," said Arthur.

"Even if we can't get to the Major directly we can try to find the Sailor Senshi before that manic gets to them," said Ranma.

"What about the madwoman you mentioned; this Kaiyanwang Paradox?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know," said Ranma. "Generalfeldmarschall Hitler mentioned something about the Einstein-Heisenberg equations indicating that if we didn't stop the temporal vortex we were looking at a reality quake…"

"WHAT?" asked both Arthur and Celaeno both paling.

"Ok, I _was_ going to add he was just a ShadowRealm construct that believed he was from another timeline but I take it what he said does exist…at least here," said Ranma.

"Yes it does," said Arthur. "A reality quake is a theoretical construct that is the temporal equivalent of an earthquake only in this case the layout of time and history are what are moved about. According to the theory there are timelines that are the equivalent of a coin landing on their edge. A temporal vortex would be enough to cause the coin to finally fall causing a reality quake. Past, present, and future would be totally restructured but just as in an earthquake there would be signs of faults in the form of historical discontinuity."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other. "Hiroshima!"

"Now that mess makes a lot more sense," said Ranma.

"But…" Anderson paled, "That would mean that this…"

"Is _our_ timeline…or what is left of it," finished Ranma.

"But why do we remember the way things were?" asked Vlad

"A close connection to the ShadowRealm," responded Ranma.

"Sir Integra was given the Millennium Ring and Archbishop Alexander Anderson died in my arms as Jeanne d'Arc blessed him," said Anderson his hands steepled in thought. "The Sailor Senshi," he said snapping his fingers.

Ranma nodded and then frowned. Reaching into his robe he pulled out his deck and starting looking through it. He then smiled as he pulled out two cards. "I use Ultimate Offering to summon Guardian Angel Joan Genma."

"Ugh," groaned the ShadowBeing touching her head. "I fell awful." Joan then looked up and frowned. "I take it we lost."

"Sadly Pops, we did lose but we have a new battle coming we cannot lose," said Ranma. "In the reformed history Sailor Pluto died 12,000 years ago and reincarnated as the Major. In three years the Time Gates will be fully repaired and that maniac will be able to use their full capabilities."

Joan nodded as she looked at the group in front of her. "I take it something similar to what happened in my timeline happened again only this time you are at a knowledge disadvantage rather than advantage."

Integra nodded. "That is exactly right, Guardian Angel Joan Genma; but I am curious…"

"As how I guessed that?" finished Joan. "Your ShadowRealm ki denotes someone more skilled in its usage than the Pegasus that I knew after I came back as a ShadowBeing. The same is true of my son's aura but even more so. But it is clear from the way he spoke that you need my help and that suggest you don't know how to use your powers."

Akane blinked her eyes. "Whaaaa...?"

Joan laughed. "My apparent stupidity was the result of my desire for an easy requirement and general greed. As a ShadowBeing I don't have to worry about either and so can focus on things that I wouldn't have even bothered to check when I was human."

"Apparent stupidity?" laughed Ranma. "You punched Pendragon in the nose the moment you remembered who you were."

Joan broke out into a smile. "I had to make sure she hadn't gotten soft in the time I was away."

Lady Celaeno now broke into a grin. "It sounds like your father has gotten over his women are weak nonsense. Good, there are few people or ShadowBeings skilled enough to continue to give me a challenge and I need something different to keep from falling into a pattern."

"In addition to improving ourselves, we need to gather every resource this world and any others we have contact with has and shut this madness down once and for all," said Integra. "Many of us got to experience the results of Kaiyanwang Paradox intentionally trying to rewrite reality in some twisted form of Isaiah 43:18 and Isaiah 65:17. I have no intention of sitting back while the Major does the same bloody thing due to his reckless insanity."

Anderson nodded. "I have to agree. Even if the Major can't recreate whatever Kaiyanwang Paradox did she could still wreck havoc throughout part of God's creation. It is our duty as solders of Christ to try and stop her."

"The problem is that I assume that the person I was in this world was the most knowledgeable and skilled in the use of Shadow Realm energy," Ranma commented. "I don't doubt that he left detailed notes and manuals but I don't have his wisdom. Heck, in the alternate history Paradox manipulated me into creating Pegasus was more knowledgeable and skilled then I was and…" Ranma stopped and looked Joan. "I'm a full fledged baka. My Pops of that world still exists; that means that timeline still exists." Ranma then frowned. "But how can we get there without the Time Gates?"

"A recalibrated Stargate," Lady Celaeno.

"A what?" asked Ranma

"Our method of long distance travel inspired by your counterpart's knowledge of the Time Gates. They work by bending space-time and we have been able to demonstrate that alternate histories can be accessed through them. But to get to the world Guardian Angel Joan Genma comes from we are going to need more then just him."

Ranma's eyes widened and he started looking through his deck again. He then grinned pulling out a card. "I use Ultimate Offering and summon Steelfeather."

The Shadowbeing that appeared shook her head and stretched her back. "Ranma, we win?" she asked.

"Afraid not, old friend."

"Blast," said Steelfeather. "Well, how bad is the damage."

"Sailor Pluto died 12,000 years ago, reincarnated as the Major, and in three years time will have full access to the Time Gates."

"In other words, Kaiyanwang Paradox part two. Wonderful. We have a plan on how to deal with _this_ mess?"

"Yes. Get the experts of this world and the world you and Pops belong to together and shut this insanity down before any more damage can happen."

"And to that goal I have ask how did this mess happen in the first place so we can prevent the Major from recreating it," said Sir Arthur.

"Thankfully from what I understand the Major can't recreate what Paradox did," said Joan. "We're all been told that there are an infinite number of timelines out there, but as I understand it there are different orders of infinity," said Joan. "Like an infinite number of even numbers will not contain any odd one."

"By the kami in heaven," said Ranma paling. "I finally know what Paradox was doing. She was creating timelines that couldn't normally have existed to build up the stresses needed to cause a reality quake."

"I don't get it," said Sir Vlad.

"Ay do," said Anderson grimly. "It's like flipping a coin. You would think there are only two results: head and tails. But there is a chance no matter how remote that the coin will land on its edge and remain that way. Paradox believed her timeline was a coin on its edge and if she pushed enough she could make it fall a certain way."

"And to make that coin fall she arranged for God knows how many other coins on their edge timelines," commented Integra.

"And there is no certainty that all of those coins fell," said Anderson. "The Major may not be able to recreate what Paradox did but he could still trigger something similar off just by blundering around."

"But don't we risk the same thing?" asked Sir Arthur.

"Given the effort Paradox was going through to set up Yuigoh and Tea as her potential replacements in the timeline she tricked me into creating I don't think so," said Ranma. "Our original theory was she was creating a temporal vortex with the world I was then in as the 'eye'—my world being the foundation for the new reality she had planned."

"And as a foundation it wouldn't be built on sand," said Anderson.

"Right, also we saw what I now know was the Major's attack on London in that world's future. However the Sir Integra and Alucard of that world came to my birthworld before everything went nuts and the ones native to my birthworld died."

"Two weeks to a month from the present you were viewing; far earlier then in the world I was in when things fell apart," said Integra.

A droning whirring sound could be heard as a blue police box faded into existence. Two versions of Pegasus emerged box one of them wearing a rumpled tattered mess of a suit. "Wiseman, this version of me who is calling himself Pegasus J. Crawford is telling me that the history of this world has been altered by a time traveling nut case called Kaiyanwang Paradox."

Ranma sighed. "I'm afraid he is right. For good or ill there is nothing we can do about it. Problem is thanks to Schrödinger the Time Gates think the Major of the original history is her reincarnation and have changed him into her…with all her Senshi powers."

"The Major?" asked Pegasus.

"Insane relic from the original WWII," commented Crawford.

"The only possible good news so far in this mess is that the Time Gates were so badly damaged in the reformed history that the Major has to wait three years before he can play with them," said Integra her eyes narrowing. "We still have a duty to the world Akane, Alucard, and I come from. We need to shut this maniac down in both histories."

"That is assuming that history there hasn't been radically changed as well," commented Anderson.

"Paradox was clearly grooming Yugioh and Tea as her replacements in the revised history," said Ranma as Crawford started looking through his dueling deck. "I hardly think she would have taken the trouble if that world's timeline would get reset like this one has."

"Ranma," said Crawford frowning as he looked at a pair of cards. "What happened to Pluto here?"

"She died along with the rest of the Moon Kingdom. Why?"

"Because I have Shades and Pluto in my deck."

"Oh, that is just great," grumbled Ranma. "It took a lot of effort just to move between two histories with just 10 years worth of difference. I don't want to even think about what is going to be required go to a timeline that diverted 12,000 years ago."

"Oh. You're not our Ranma are you?" asked Pegasus.

"Unfortunately no but I am the Ranma that belongs to this history this present." Ranma sighed. "Crawford, let's see what we have to work with."

Crawford nodded as he pulled a third card from his breast pocket. "I use Ultimate Offering to summon Sailor Pluto and Shadow Pluto in defense mode."

"Well, that was annoying," grumbled Pluto in a German accent.

"Which that?" asked Shades. "That we lost, that in the reformed history you died with the Silver Millennium, or that you reincarnated as Major Nazi Nut Job?"

"As I recall you were the one who was originally working for someone who wanted to destroy the world, Fraulein," retorted Pluto. "Other than destroying Alucard, all I wanted was to enjoy eternal war. YOU CAN'T DO THAT IF THERE ARE NO PEOPLE, DER VERDAMMTE SCHWEINEHUND!" screamed Pluto.

"Kuso," said Ranma weakly. "Look like the Major became Pluto in the other timeline too." Ranma then face palmed. "Things didn't waste any time to go from bad to total disaster."

Pluto turned and grinned. "I wouldn't say that, my dear Ranma…oh that should be my dear _Wiseman_. Aside from destroying Alucard all I wanted to do was experience eternal war. Your Shadow Matches allow me to experience that without troubling the so called normal people. Ever since ascending to the role of Pluto in 1944 I have been working to achieve this personal Valhalla and I will not let anything even an alternate version of myself endanger it here or in my native timeline."

"In your timeline, you repaired the Time Gates and used them to make a temporal copy of yourself," commented Ranma as he pulled his face out of his hand.

Pluto's insane grin grew. "Exactly. My future-self was so right. Of all the people who could have become Wiseman you are the best for keeping things interesting even if you don't fully appreciate the beauty of war."

"I've seen enough of an example of your beautiful war to last me clear beyond the 30th century," growled Ranma.

Pluto winced. "The 30th century. Crystal Tokyo. My future-self thought Sailor Moon's plans for a perfect world would fail and result in a series of wars as with the last promise of a perfect kingdom. She didn't realize the power the girl had to make that dream a reality until it was too late. Efforts to stir up things with Wiseman and his Black Moon clan were disasters with one exception." Pluto's grin returned. "Even in those timelines where he got sent to Nemesis, Saotome Ranma as Wiseman was the perfect foil against Neo-Queen Serenity."

"How wonderful for you," commented Akane sarcastically, "None of you can be seriously thinking about trusting this lunatic."

"Trust me?" Pluto erupted in laughter. "I don't expect you to trust me at all; but you need me. I have been using my powers and a set of fully repaired Time Gates for nearly 50 years. Shades may have my knowledge but she lacks the practical experience."

"Need you?" asked Integra standing and walking toward Pluto. "Perhaps. But know this-I intend to keep you on a _very_ short leach." Integra raised her clawed hand inches from Pluto's face.

Pluto continued to smile. "I would expect no less from you, Sir Integra."

"What is your counterpart's goal in our native world?" asked Vlad.

Pluto's smile wavered. "Thanks to what has happened he has no goal…he doesn't even have a purpose. There is no longer an Alucard for him and his Millennium to destroy." Pluto's smile returned. "In any case, his Millennium is nothing compared to the one of Silver that fell 12,000 years ago or even the younger version of the Egyptians. His version is _nothing_ compared to either of _our_ Millenniums."

"It is beginning to sound like Major Pluto here is no better in terms of crazy then Paradox was," commented Vlad.

"True but we did try to use a younger version of Paradox to stop her older version's plan so this not going to be first time we have used crazy to fight crazy," commented Ranma. "This does show that while general events may have followed the path they originally did several key details have changed."

"Not as many as you think," commented Pluto the smile fading. "Nephi and Small Lady still came back and for the same reason they did in the original timeline. My counterpart really underestimated the Nitwit's aggressiveness and power in _that_ timeline." Pluto shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, such are the fortunes of war." Pluto then smiled again. "I must say Kaiba Mokuba as Wiseman and his Neo-Queen Serenity were entertaining for the short time they were trying their best to blow each other's heads off."

"Ranma, as the reincarnation of the original Sailor Pluto can't you somehow override the Time Gates?" asked Akane as she pushed back into her chair trying to keep as much space between herself and the total crazy woman in the room.

"Nope, not here and not in your home either," replied Ranma. "That transfer was as Pegs would say 'totally by the book'. By reassuming the position the Major held as the second Sailor Pluto he…she has prevented the only other person who could have taken control from doing so."

"Satan," said Sir Arthur in a cold voice. "Even her fellow Sanjiyan Unkara consider her reckless at the best of times if not down right crazy. Nobody outside of her demon subjects, Hades, and Hel have dealt with her since before the time of Charlemagne and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Considering Hades in our world called her a 'walking disaster waiting for a place and time to happen' I can see how you came up with that assessment," commented Crawford.

"Other then showing up and chatting up a storm she didn't really do much," commented Ranma. "But given what happen to those two towns she tried to help, Sodom and Gomorrah, perhaps it is a good thing she didn't try to help us."

"True but there is something…," Crawford looked at Pluto. "Paradox's history never did make sense. It had the feeling..."

"Of being a kludge?" finished Pluto. "Even by _my_ standards Paradox's history doesn't make sense unless…"

"It was manufactured," finished Anderson.

Pluto nodded. "Now come the _fun_ questions. First who would have the power to create someone like Kaiyanwang Paradox and more importantly who would benefit from her creation?"

"The same people who would benefit from Pluto being unable to see Beryl's rebellion or Queen Serenity's misguided attempt at reincarnating her daughter and her friends," commented Ranma. "The three Sanjiyan Unkara the Moon Kingdom was original built to stop."

"The Blasphemous Trinity," said Sir Arthur his voice cold and hard. "Tokimi, Tsunami, and Washu."

"The three who called themselves _the_ God," said Anderson as he squeezed his hands into fists.

"We met two of them," said Ranma. "Washu was calling herself the greatest scientific genus of the universe while Tsunami was the supreme deity of the Juraian people. They also had amnesia going back 20,000 years for Washu and ever further back for Tsunami. A careful examination of Juraian records showed the colonization of Earth was a total fiction; the people, the ships, the supplies. None of it was real. More over it was specifically designed that to a curtsy study it would appear to be a 'lost' colony."

"So Kaiyanwang Paradox could have been Tokimi's efforts at neutralizing a possible threat and it blowing up in her and our faces," said Sir Arthur.

Ranma nodded. "The fact the Moon Kingdom was set up in another universe with little connection to this one or Sazan shows just how scared out of their minds the Sanjiyan Unkara must have been. But now we have to pick up the pieces of the fallout and that means cleaning up her mess and that of the Moon Kingdom."

~*~***Hellsing, Akane's timeline, ten months ago***~*~

"It looks like Mr. Pegasus' efforts have worked," said Walter smiling slightly as the symbols on the circle of quartz created as a quick access to Duelist Kingdom and Sazan pulsed in quick succession and the yin-yang symbol spun until it was a uniform gray.

"I hope so. Not having either Master or Sir Integra around for nearly a fortnight has been unnerving," said Aino Minako.

"None of us ever dreamed that a lightning strike could cause the Shadow Gate to turn into a doorway between other histories other times," said Parvati scowling. "Of course it didn't help that my brother, sister, and their mate decided going through the portal was the best way to find out what had happened."

"According to Mr. Pegasus, a reality quake happened when they were in that other reality integrating them into its history," said Walter. "He said as a result there were pronounced physical changes."

A group emerged from the portal lead by a woman dressed in a familiar green suit. "Welcome home, Sir Integra," said Walter.

"Seems I have two homes now, Walter," responded Sir Integra.

"Master?" asked Minako. "You're…"

"I believe the word you are looking for is human," commented Ranma. "May I present Sir Vlad Tepes Ryumusuko of the Ryumusuko Institute-the other timeline's equivalent of Hellsing."

Minako frowned as she looked at Sir Integra. "What happened to my master's master? Her ki is not entirely human." Minako narrowed her eyes. "In fact it looks like a mixture of human and youma ki."

Integra frowned as she sighed and her skin turned blue. "I am half youma."

"According to Pegasus, youma are natural vampires that prefer to feed off of human life force," commented Walter adjusting his monocle.

"I am half human as well, Walter," said Integra. "Besides prefer doesn't mean need. Unlike a supernatural vampire a youma doesn't need to feed on just humans to keep at full strength." Integra gestured to the well kept grounds of her family's estate. "There is more than enough plant ki here to keep a group of five full blooded youma at full strength."

"Minako Aino," commented Pluto with an unhinged smile. "Alucard's new fledgling who is also the reincarnation of Sailor Venus. So much better potential than Seras Victoria had."

"Seras Victoria? Who is she?" asked Minako frowning.

"A step sidewise into what might have been, Fräulein," commented Pluto. "Has my temporal counterpart's little plaything been keeping you busy while we were gone?"

"Actually, Millennium has been quiet of late," said Walter.

"But it won't stay quiet for long, Herr Dornez," chuckled Pluto. "My counterpart may be a momentary lost as what to do now Alucard is gone but he is going to remember that there is a great enemy still present." Pluto then leaned on the Time Staff grinning like the total madwoman she was. "The man who in one history prevented his beloved Third Reich from ever existing in the first place. A man who defeated Alucard before Helsing could and did it with his bare hands. A true man among men-Saotome Ranma."

"How about you just tell us where your counterpart is and we shut this mess down now," glared Akane.

"My counterpart travels by dirigible, my dear Akane," commented Pluto. "Taking him out right now would still leave the Letztes Bataillon and all the things he set up for Alucard's eventual defeat in place." Pluto then cocked her head. "Besides what are you going to attack him and the Letztes Bataillon with? A vampire turned human, a half-human half youma who barely understands her powers, or a fledgling who still wants to pretend she is still human? The only one of this happy little group who has any chance is Ranma and he is not the type of warrior needed."

"Don't be too sure, _Pluto_," said Ranma glaring at the woman. "I killed Saffron to stop him."

Pluto laughed. "You killed him to save the woman you loved. This is a totally different thing. You cannot cold bloodedly kill…"

"Because I was trained to be the best of the best," interrupted Ranma walking up to Pluto. "Any two bit thug such as you and your vaulted Letztes Bataillon can kill but it takes a skilled person to incapacitate a foe _without_ killing them."

Integra noted Maxwell nodding in agreement, Anderson's frowning in thought, Walter's face was its normal impassionate mask, but Alucard…no _Vlad_ was scowling.

"And what can you…" began Pluto who suddenly was on the ground a bloodied mess.

"Both legs and arms broke in three places each. Next question," said Ranma calmly.

"Didn't even see him move," whispered Vlad clearly in shock.

"And that was one of his _slower_ moves," whispered Maxwell smiling.

"Would these injuries stop you, your wife, or the Saturn Sorceress?" asked Pluto smiling despite the pain or perhaps because of it.

Ranma frowned. "No."

"Then they won't stop this maniac's little army of Lilith rejects," commented Vlad who started to grin. "But there is someone who does have both the skill and resolve to shut down your little misfit vampire menagerie."

Pluto laughed. "Oh I am sure Integra's Queen and the Pope would just _love_ it if _she_ got involved."

"Perhaps Ranma doesn't have what is needed, _Major_," growled Steelfeather as she pulled Pluto up by the front of her outfit so they were face to face. "But I assure you I still have the ruthlessness I had when I was Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus."

Pluto's smile grew. "Yes, I believe you do. But your Roman legions are long dead, Nero Caesar."

"I. Am. Saotome. Steelfeather," snapped the Shadow Being. "You forget that we have an army of the ShadowRealm at our disposal."

Pluto laughed. "Most of who are effectively will-less automatons-the ShadowRealm equivalent of ghouls."

Steelfeather now smiled. "With one important difference. Ghouls once destroyed cannot be brought back-ShadowBeings can."

Pluto's smile wavered for a moment but then grew. "And what of those that have been given immorality?"

"If those third rate vampires prove to be a problem we will deal with them," Steelfeather narrowed her eyes, "swiftly and permanently."

"Sounds fun—can I play?" asked Pluto still grinning.

Steelfeather closed her eyes her free left hand closing into a tight fist. Steelfeather's other hand then shot out to the side still holding Pluto. "Joan, I think I found somebody you can train with no holds barred," Steelfeather said her voice filled with anger and disgust. Steelfeather then opened her hand letting Pluto fall to the ground.

"Don't worry about fixing her up, Walter," said Ranma. "ShadowBeings heal insanely fast even by my standards. All her injuries will be healed in several hours. We saw that with Pops when Skyfeather went totally berserk on her."

"Good, with your permission once that has happened can I have a go at her for making part of that Gesu Lilith's dream a reality?" asked a calm voice.

Vlad paled and as he and everyone else turned to the voice's owner.

"I can't believe that in previous life this Gesu _thing_ was my beloved sister," said a scowling bat winged Sanjiyan Unkara her tail swinging from side to side.

"Satan," whispered Vlad causing Anderson and Maxwell to narrow their eyes.

"Glad to see you returned to the world of men, Vlad," said Satan her three eyes cold and hard her gaze fully focused on Pluto. "If you want to indulge your old pastimes on this _thing_ that wears by late sister form you have my full blessing. If you want I will even provide the materials. The same goes for Anderson."

"She's in a mood," whispered Akane.

"And why shouldn't I be?" asked Satan her gaze turning toward Akane. "Every time I think I am finally repairing my reputation with our mortal kin Lilith's misbegotten Wu shows up passing himself off as me and everything goes back down to shit. Now on top of that little joy I have this prime example of the worst both our races are capable of that, before assuming my sister's form, was trying to realize part of Lilith's insane dream of building a vampire army. Now I find out one of his subordinates carried on the 'good' work and this piece of Gesu filth let him do it."

Pluto laughed. "Major Montana Max is not a subordinate, Satan. He is a temporal clone; he is exactly what I would have been if I hadn't reclaimed this form this life."

"WHAT?" snarled Satan a deep red aura forming around her.

"You must be a total masochist, Major," said Vlad his grin growing, "to go and piss off an already enraged Sanjiyan Unkara like that."

"It would do you well not to remind said enraged Sanjiyan Unkara just who managed to screw up months of careful work in finding and revealing this Gesu's little operation some 50 years ago, _Vlad_," growled Satan.

"You are the operative that called themselves Hob Dickens," said Walter.

Satan smiled. "I did tell Sir Arthur that it was something of a private joke. Besides I wanted to see what improvements the Helsing family had made to the only human to duplicate Lilith's little project." Satan then frowned. "I wish I could have been more forward about who I really was but my reputation…causes problems even among my own people." Satan glanced at Ranma. "You and your friend Pegasus changed all that with your the Shadow Matches. You are beginning to understand what our magic _really_ is."

"Sanjiyan Unkara magic is in reality a form of energy based on…," Ranma stopped and narrowed his eyes, "no-_is_ ki energy."

Satan again smiled. "Very good. We Sanjiyan Unkara have a naturally ability to manipulate our ki into very complex forms. With the right training we can even convert other forms of energy into and out of ki and imbue objects with part of our power and abilities."

"Ki manipulation is to the Sanjiyan Unkara is what technology is to us," said Akane.

"No," corrected Ranma, "it _is_ their technology. Mu Si's hidden weapons technique was a lesser version of the kind of space-time warping needed to make the Time Gates or this Stargate work."

Satan gave a soft chuckle. "And most of my fellow Sanjiyan Unkara looked down at our short lived kin as playthings or pets and said my belief that your were our equals or even superiors were delusional ravings." Satan then frowned. "Didn't help when my early efforts to prove them wrong spectacularly and quite literally blew up."

"Might not have been your fault," commented Ranma. "We had things under some degree of control until the Spirit in the Ring decided having a Shadow Game in a place with enough ShadowRealm ki energy to send it into orbit was a good idea. After that it was damage control every freaking step of the way."

"But you noticed there was something wrong and tried to fix it; I thought my problem could fix itself," Satan sighed. "That idea didn't work to well."

"Tried that with all the engagements and that idea didn't work too well either," said Ranma who then sighed. "Satan, Sailor Saturn dropped a little bombshell on us during the whole mess on the Virtual Island that relates to you. Your mother reincarnated."

Satan slumped and turned to face Ranma. "From the way you are acting I am not going to like it. But then again it can't be any worse then this," said Satan gesturing to Pluto. "Ok, who did she reincarnate as?"

Ranma smirked. "Me."

"You are the reincarnation of the mother I had when I was Sailor Pluto?" asked Pluto her eyes widening.

"Yep."

"I always said that a God that permitted the likes of me must be insane but this…" Pluto then fainted.

Satan hung her head. "Well that is a kick between the legs." Satan looked at Ranma. "Do you remember her life?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nothing personal if that is what you mean."

Satan sighed turning back to the out cold form of Pluto. "I had hoped that my memories regarding her statement that the Garnet Orb in the Time Staff was her pure heart crystal were wrong."

"What is a pure heart crystal?" asked Anderson.

Satan looked at Anderson. "A heart crystal could be best described as the ki equivalent of the soul. It is the emotional focus of a person; their drive if you will. Most people's heart crystals are disjointed messes of ki with many drives and desires pushing them all over the place but there are those who have a clarity of purpose-a single driving force in their life. That type of person has a pure heart crystal." Satan gave a humorless chuckle. "Hence the 'pure' is in reference to the level of passion one feels not to its nature. You, your Maxwell, Sir Integra, and this travesty that has taken the form of my late sister all have pure heart crystals."

Sir Integra nodded as she studied Satan. "I think my Queen would feel more comfortable if you were my guest rather than gallivanting all over the countryside doing who knows what."

"In other words you want to assure your Queen that you have an eye on me so she isn't wondering if I am going to go off and something on the level of Sodom and Gomorra stupid again." Satan sighed. "At least you were polite about it. I need to reconnect with my mortal kin so I accept your offer."

About an hour later Integra sighed hanging up the phone. "All things considered that went remarkably well," said Walter.

Integra nodded as she stood and opened the dull grey tablet she had been carrying when she exited the Shadow Gate. "Her Majesty is not thrilled with having non-Hellsing personal involved in this but thanks to being caught in that reality quake…"

"We are not in the best condition to control the situation," finished Walter as the little tablet produced a chime. "That's… a portable computer?" asked Walter adjusting his monocle.

"The Sun Tzu 100 also known as the Field General's Assistant," replied Integra. "Derivative of the Kant 100 which was Germany's first success in back engineering the technology of the Moon Kingdom. It saw action all too soon in that other world's WWII which started in 1936 and ended in 1939. Voice interface and response."

"Greetings, Sir Integra," responded the computer in a chipper female voice. "I take it we are in your other home."

"Yes," said Integra pulling out a quartz crystal that she fitted into a slot just above the keyboard.

"Thanks for the information download. Hmm. This is a pretty mess. Given the data provided I have formulated several hundred possible strategies and counter measures. However more information from this Major Pluto person would be helpful in selecting the ten most likely main scenarios."

"Ranma, Paladin Maxwell, Bishop Anderson, and Aluc…_Sir Vlad_ are working on that right now."

~*~*RS*~*~

You want to know more about our…_Millinium_'s assembly line vampires?" Pluto shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not." Pluto grinned. "Remember Mina Harker, Vlad?"

"Yes, but she was freed of my control when Helsing staked me."

"But your vampire ki was still in her blood, in her body even when she finally died."

"You used this Mina Harker as your template," scowled Ranma.

"Exactly. You are good at this," said Pluto.

"Good enough to figure out you knew the Valentine brothers would get their clocks cleaned once Alucard got involved. They were set up so that you could view via your little chips just what Alcuard was capable of-how he had improved since 1944."

Pluto clapped her hands. "Wunderbar. Exactly the type of thinking I would expect from Wiseman Saotome Ranma the _man_ who defeated the second most powerful vampire on the planet in hand to hand combat."

"Since you are enjoying this so much how about giving us some _useful_ information!" yelled Akane.

"Are you familiar with the term 'sleeper agent'?" asked Pluto.

"No but I have a feeling we are going to quickly find out," grumbled Akane.

"It is a term for a spy placed inside a country or in this case an organization and told to wait for further orders. But we have gone one better. The supposedly fictional situation of the sleeper agent who does not even know they are a sleeper agent has been made a reality. Sort of like your Neko-ken only a lot more controllable," giggled Pluto.

Ranma's eyes went wide and bolted from the room running towards Integra's office Maxwell and Anderson right behind him.

~*~*RS*~*~

Integra and Walter were startled when the door to her office literal literally exploded and Ranma ran into the room. "Integra, get out of here; you are in terrible danger!"

Integra frowned and her eyes glanced to the side. "From Walter? You must be…"

"Kidding? Insane? Gullible? I assure you I am none of those. Pluto just revealed that Walter there has been turned into something called a sleeper agent much I would turn into a cat by the Neko-ken. But unlike me he is not even aware of it."

"Herr Saotome, you left before I could tell you the activation phrase," said Pluto as she stepped through the remains of the door grinning all the while.

Ranma spun around. "I have no intention of even trying it so I don't _need_ to know it."

"Really?" asked Pluto her grin never wavering. "Then how do you intend to fix the problem?"

"The same way my Neko-Ken was fixed."

Pluto's insane smile disappeared and she frowned. "The Millennium Ankh. I had forgotten about the secondary powers of the Millennium Items." Pluto's insane smile returned. "Oh well. It is not like Herr Dornez was expected to defeat the now non-existent Alucard. It _will_ make my temporal clone worry and that will be entertaining until the curtain on the main show goes up."

"The main show being whatever Lady Tokimi has planned," commented Integra.

"Oh, you are as good as Ranma Wiseman here," chuckled Pluto. "I must relay this to one of my counterparts so she can see if Integra can be set up as a fiancée."

"If there was any doubt that removed it," commented Ranma glaring at Pluto. "You are a total sado-masochist."

"PLUTO NO BAKA!" screamed a voice behind Pluto as the woman was hit by an insanely huge mallet.

"What's the matter, Fraulein Akane?" smirked Pluto from the floor. "Afraid your counterpart can't compare to a real woman like Sir Integra?"

Akane stood over Pluto with her mallet in her hands her right eye twitching. "We have enough problems here and back where we came from and you want to make more elsewhere? Are you totally nuts?"

Pluto cocked her head to one side. "Fraulein, I thought it was _Ranma_ who slept through his history courses. I was a knowing, willing, and eager part of the nightmare that was Nazi Germany. Of _course_ I am totally nuts!"

"Ranma, Integra, we have _got_ to have better options then this total perverted nutcase," growled Akane.

"Sadly, Akane we don't," said Integra standing. "But that doesn't mean Pluto has full reign either," she continued walking up to Pluto who was still on the floor.

Integra's arm shot out and suddenly Pluto was face to face with Integra. "Now you will behave or I will shove you into a part of the ShadowRealm that is nothing but pretty flowers and happy peaceful songs."

Pluto's smile disappeared and for the first time since meeting her Ranma saw real fear in her eyes. "Please, not that," whispered Pluto.

"Then stop acting like a poor man's Alucard and give me straight answers."

Pluto slumped. "What do you wish to know, Master?"

"We'll start with Walter."

"Back in 1944 we captured and brainwashed him with one of our very first successful projects. With a special phase he effectively becomes our puppet. If we wish everything he knows we can know."

"Sir Integra, in light of this revelation I humbly recommend that you remove me as a security risk and possible personal threat," said Walter his expression darkening.

Pluto chuckled. "You were intended to be used as a distraction for Alucard not as a torpedo against Richard or Integra Hellsing. Even in our final stage of making you into a vampire you would do nothing to directly harm either. I know I checked."

"I have a feeling that is not all you _checked_," commented Ranma scowling.

"Yah. I looked into worlds where my Third Reich didn't lose the war. The best of them were merely a different version of the Cold War. Boring conflicts with no challenge followed by a Nazified Crystal Tokyo as boring as the ones this world tended to produce. I felt your trip back into time and tampered with your arrival to see what the result was." Pluto smiled. "In one world I arraigned for you to appear so you could save the life of Julius Caesar." Pluto darkly chuckled as she looked in the direction of Maxwell and Anderson. "Thanks to Herr Ranma in that world the Roman Empire never fragmented and the teachings of Sun Tzu are the most highly regarded set of virtues."

"And what of the teachings of Jesus?" asked Paladin Maxwell.

"As someone in that world would respond _who_?" chuckled Pluto.

Maxwell bristled as a hand grasped his shoulder. "Easy, my dear student," said Anderson his gaze darkening as he looked at Pluto, "She is trying to use what she has done for her own amusement."

"Sir Integra, with all due respect I must reiterate Akane's objection," said Maxwell. "I would even go as far as to say I would sooner trust Lilith's misbegotten Wu then this… _creature_."

Pluto's insane smile returned. "Your precious Vatican didn't think that way nearly 50 years ago. Who do you think gave us the funds to do our little project in the first place, hmm?"

Maxwell stepped back as he drew a bayonet. "I refuse to believe that that his Holiness would…"

Pluto exploded in laughter. "You forget that I talk of a Vatican that is the product of _this_ world _this_ history. Though to be fair to Pius XII, he didn't know of this little project." Pluto then narrowed her eyes. "But what your counterpart would have done here without us…that makes what collaborators we were able to find pale in comparison."

"Ah saw a variant of what he was capable of right before the reality quake hit," said Anderson grimly. "Dunk with power. Slaughtering the innocent with the guilty. Ah saw his men kill Archbishop Anderson before Saint Jeanne dispatched them." Anderson got a far away look in his eyes. "I asked him why and he said 'There are evil men who will twist the Lords work to their own selfish ends. We are all God's children regardless of whether we are Protestant, Catholic or something else. 'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for you are with me; your rod and your staff-they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever.' Amen.' then he passed from that world of men and I took out Archepiscopus Maxwell less he continue his path of blood."

"As would the Paladin Anderson of _this_ world if time had flowed without us here," said Pluto. "But thanks to the reality quake that future will not happen...for _this_ timeline."

"But the future where your temporal clone turns London into one big weenie roast _can_ still happen," growled Akane.

"Nein Fraulein, with no Alucard his main reason for attacking London is gone." Pluto leaned on her staff the mad grin still gracing her features. "In the United States of that future only 64,300 died. Here in the United Kingdom the death total was much higher: factor of 58 times greater."

"That is over 3.7 million people!" stammered Maxwell.

"Actually, 3,718,917 if you want what was the most viable timeline's total," said Pluto calmly. "By the time Alcuard returned from his battle with Van Winkle the Vatican's 3,172 man army had been trimmed down to 2,875, the Letztes Bataillon's 1,000 was down to 572, and Hellsing itself was down to 3. The first two did _a lot_ of collateral damage." Pluto's smile vanished and her expression became serious. "All with the primary goal of destroying Alucard."

"Meaning if I become his target…" Ranma paled. "Kama-sama in heaven."

Pluto nodded. "And odds are the target will not be Tokyo but what he views as the source of your power-Duelist Kingdom."

"Pegs was already having problems with the ShadowRealm there spontaneously doing what he did with his wife—tapping into pictorial references outside the game," said Ranma, "we don't need the Letztes Bataillon and Schrödinger adding to the problem by attacking the place. Especially as that is where Pegs has the Ningen no Zou stored."

"You really don't understand what the Ningen no Zou is actually capable of, do you?" asked Satan from just outside the room.

Ranma frowned as the attention of everyone one in the room was focused on the old Sanjiyan Unkara. "I know that it can change ki energy from one form to another."

"Not just ki energy but _all_ energy," said Satan. "The Ningen no Zou was more than was something to balance the Ginzuishou's yang with the Jakokusuishou's tin. It is in essence the container for the wuji."

"Kuso," said Ranma paling as he pulled out the _Sazan Ryu_ and opened it to the first page. "In the beginning there was only the Supreme Creator and the wuji," Ranma read from the training manual. "From the wuji Supreme Creator made the yin and the yang such that neither could exist without the other. They were made so that at their strongest each would have the other within. The yang is all that is light, masculine, active, dominating, positive, and either initiating or creating while the yin is all that is dark, feminine, receptive, yielding, negative, and nurturing. From them and through them comes all that is, was, or will ever be. Both are from the wuji and to the wuji both will someday return."

Satan nodded. "Remember the Ningen no Zou, Ginzuishou, and Jakokusuishou were created to help fight three Sanjiyan Unkara who thought they were _the_ God." Satan hung her head. "We pushed the envelope to the limits and then some. Perhaps too far."

"Did you ever consider yourselves equal to the God?" asked Maxwell.

"No." Satan then sighed. "But isn't it often said the road to my domain is paved with good intentions?"

"It is also said you are the Devil," responded Maxwell.

"Touché, but we both know who the real Devil is."

"At least the Devil of this _world_."

"Who is likely going to start looking at Millennium a lot closer then he did previously," said Pluto. "We can delay that by following my…the Major's plan for a while."

"No doubt generating a substantial body count in the process," growled Ranma.

"I know how my temporal counterpart will act," said Pluto. "I know nothing regarding the behavior of Lilith's Wu."

"That is largely because he works in the shadows…" Satan stopped and frowned. "Major…"

"Pluto."

Satan narrowed her eyes. "Pluto was my sister. You are not her," she hissed.

"But I once was."

Satan took a deep breath. "As I was about to ask. Did you have an immediate superior when Millennium was created?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Benares S. Gruber," said Pluto. "But he died…" Pluto stopped and looked at Ranma as a scowl forming on her features. "Der verdammte Schweinehund. He played me for a Dummkopf. He didn't die in the 1944 raid on Millennium's headquarters because he was a verdammt Wu," snarled Pluto.

"A Wu helping to make a vampire army," said Ranma. "Even Kuno could see who that likely is."

"Actually, and thankfully it doesn't have to be him," said Satan. "There have been those who have tried to use Lilth's project to their own ends. But it is a little too close for comfort," said Satan her eyes narrowing. "Benares is not a German name; it's Indian," continued Satan, "and supposedly it was the Hindu tribe that was entrusted with the Ningen no Zou."

"No supposedly about it. That was one of the reasons Himmler was so enthusiastic about Schäfer's little Tibetan expedition," commented Pluto. "In the timelines he found it…well let's just say that I had too much of a good thing."

Satan looked at Pluto. "Does anyone in Millennium have the skill to do the same thing?"

"The Doktor…maybe. After all he did create Schrödinger."

Satan nodded. "What was or rather would have been your next part of destroy Alucard plan?"

"Sir Integra would have put enough of the pieces together for this timeline's Maxwell to do an Inquisition that would have lead Alucard to Rio."

"Another test?" asked Ranma scowling.

"Nein. In this case a sacrifice for the next stage. Alucard would defeat Tubalcain Alhambra and consume him providing the link Schrödinger needed to appear at the meeting of the Knights of the Round Table and Section XIII so I could make my grand declaration of war."

"But with no Alucard that plan is gone."

"True but right now all he knows is that Integra and Alucard were transported another timeline and were changed in some way by it," said Pluto. "Once he has learned that there is no more Alucard he will try to use vampire attacks to learn more about you."

"How long?"

"Two weeks perhaps as long as a month but no longer than that."

"More than enough time to get the relevant organizations from two realities together and start hammering some plan of action," said Integra.

Maxwell nodded. "England's Ryumusuko Institute, the Vatican's Section XIII, and Germany's Hakenkreuz with the League of Nation's KamiOni to coordinate the whole thing."

"We need something to keep the Major off balance while we put the meeting together."

"I have just the thing," commented Pluto as she disappeared.

"What the…" scowled Ranma. "Damn it."

"Get her back here!" yelled Integra.

"I can't," responded Ranma. "Even Pegasus could not control her in the manner you suggest.' Ranma gestured and the black org reappeared between his hands. "At least we can see what she is doing and what kind of mess she is making."

**~*~*Millennium HQ, South America*~*~**

A group of old men in WII era German uniforms were talking amongst themselves while younger looking men in similar uniforms were standing some distance away when voice spoke. "The waiting is hard is it not, Herr Colonel?"

One of the men turned and saw a tall asian looking woman with long green hair holding what looked like a cross between a pike and a key.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I am Sailor Pluto," responded the woman a insane looking smile spreading across her features. "And I used a relic of the Moon Kingdom, the Time Gates, to get here." Pluto then turned cocking her head to the side. "Tell me, Warrant Officer Schrödinger did you like meeting the Hitler of the SDR timeline? I hope so, after all without me odds are he likely wouldn't have existed."

Schrödinger scowled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I hadn't interfered with Ranma's_…_no _Wiseman's_ trip back through time that world and those like it in all likelihood wouldn't exist." Pluto chuckled. "An Adolf Hitler that hates Nazi philosophy with same passion yours hated Jews. He sees you and your organization as mad dogs and as we all know there is only one way to deal with a mad dog," finished Pluto making a shooting gesture with her right hand.

"RRROWLL," shrieked Schrödinger as he launched himself at Pluto. The long weapon in her hand was suddenly in motion hitting the enraged carboy in the face, stomach, and face again sending him to the ground on his butt.

Pluto continued to smile insanely as a third eye opened in the middle of her forehead. "Come now, Schrödinger. Did you really think such a pathetic creature such as you had a hope in Hell of harming one who has the blood of the_ true_ Master Race in their veins?"

"A Sanjiyan Unkara," gasped the carboy still on the floor.

"Actually half Sanjiyan Unkara," commented Pluto. "But don't think that means my strength or that of my twin sister Satan is diminished in the slightest." **Bing**

"That was a very foolish and stupid thing to do Untersturmführer Rip Van Winkle," commented Pluto her insane smile seeming to grow as she bent down and picked up the remains of the bullet that had hit an invisible barrier around her. "Let me show you just how foolish and stupid it was. Death Scream."

KABOOM

"Your precious Plan 666 is shot to blazes," continued Pluto as she walked over to Rip Van Winkle who was pulling herself off the floor. "Thanks to the reality quake that happened in the history there were in there is no more Alucard. He has been returned to the human being he was in 1476. Similarly Sir Integra is no longer fully human anymore but half human half youma."

Pluto quickly stepped on the flintlock gun that had been knocked out of Rip Van Winkle's hands. "My dear fräulein, I don't think you fully grasp just how out classed you are. It was a Sanjiyan Unkara that created the very first vampire. It was the knowledge of a Sanjiyan Unkara that blasted the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah into oblivion. It was a Sanjiyan Unkara that ensure the Enola Gay's mission, crew and weapon could not be hampered by any foe of man or fellow Sanjiyan Unkara."

Pluo's eyes narrowed as her smile faded. "It was a Sanjiyan Unkara that created the original ShadowGames and you think that a flintlock with some third generation magic is going to somehow stop me?" In one swift motion in Pluto closed the distance between her and Rip Van Winkle, gabbing her by the neck and slamming her against a wall.

"Don't worry fräulein I'm not going to destroy you. Rather I plan to enjoy you."

"Enjoy me?" crocked Rip Van Winkle.

"Oh I forget to mention that I'm not interested in men but in women? How silly of me," said Pluto her mad grin returning "And not willing women either. It is a pleasure that is second only to war itself that I enjoy."

"You enjoy War?' asked Schrödinger.

"Enjoy? No, I _love_ war. I love breakthrough. I love retreat. I love mop-up. I love withdrawal. I get a warm feeling between my legs when I use the Time Staff here as a pike stabbing them in the gut. Yes I LOVE WAR."

Rip Van Winkle and the younger solders all paled. "Mein gott. She's likc the Major!" said a voice.

"LIKE the Major?" Pluto cackled. "Allow me to indulge you in what really happened after Hellsing destroyed the original Millennium HQ in 1944. The Time Gates discovered that their last operator had reincarnated and so brought him to them. He discovered once repaired the Time Gates would give him access to all war in all timelines but was faced with a dilemma until the Time Gates revealed that even in their damaged state they could create a temporal clone-a copy so perfect it might as well be the real deal. After having the clone created he allowed the Time Gates to change him to the form and race he was when he was their guardian."

"What are you saying?" asked Rip Van Winkle trembling.

"Are you being particularly dense or just don't want to accept the obvious?" asked Pluto. "Like the Major? I AM THE MAJOR. HAHAHA."

"But if you are the Major then why…" began Schrödinger..

"Am I here using Van Winkle as a stress ball?" finished Pluto. "Simple really. Even with Ranma's moderating influence there are places in the ShadowRealm that makes the worst battle look like a Sunday picnic . Aludard has effectively been destroyed. Between the Time Gates, and the ShadowRealm my dream of experiencing endless war has been realized." Pluto's grin vanished and her features turned cold. "But the events of the last two years has made my old project my old Millennium a threat to that." Pluto then smiled. "Besides what better war then one with what is in essence myself?"

"Ach, du lieber Gott in Himmel," whispered a voice.

"God in heaven? As you should know neither is here." Pluto grabbed Rip Van Winkle and kissed her on the mouth. "Resisting me even though you know who I am? Good. I could take you now but that would be like gulping down grape juice rather than letting it turn into fine wine."

"Major…" begun Rip Van Winkle trembling and shaking.

"Not anymore. The Major is gone unless you want to count that temporal clone the Time Gate made. In any case, Pluto has returned. _As your enemy_," Pluto started caressing one of Rip Van Winkle's breasts resulting in the former officer to increase her shaking "When my temporal clone gets back you will be sure to inform him." Pluto then released Rip Van Winkle.

"Now I must be leaving before those I just left start worrying themselves half a dozen ulcers." Pluto then disappeared from sight.

~*~*Hellsing Mansion*~*~

Ranma looked up from the black orb between his hands in time to see Pluto return. "Did you enjoy the show?" she asked the insane smile again appearing on her features.

"If there was any doubt that little stunt removed it," said Satan scowling. "You are certifiably, fruit cake, playing with less then the full deck, reckless beyond belief, Planters special, out of your mind crazy."

"Ah, but compared to the now never existed in the first place Kaiyanwang Paradox I am relatively sane," grinned Pluto.

"I have to give her that," commented Ranma.

"Major, Pluto whatever you call yourself, you _will_ behave yourself," roared Integra.

Pluto's smile disappeared and her proud arrogant stance became submissive. "Yes, master."

"I don't want empty promises. Act like this again and it be a full week of pretty flowers, happy peaceful songs, and Mary Sue like people," screamed Integra.

Satan now smiled. "I see you understand that Hell is a matter of perspective in that one person's hell is another's heaven. The ShadowRealm is not the only place that has such things. I could arrange for a nice month long vacation in my domain for this…_person_. Nice, peaceful, quiet, no violence, no war, no anger," Satan narrowed her eyes. "A taylor made Hell for a person such as her."

Pluto now started to tremble. "Please not that. A week is bad enough but a month…"

"Then behave," glared Integra.

"In the meanwhile give Integra the Time Staff," ordered Satan. "The last thing we need if you getting bored and creating even more divergent histories."

Pluto pouted but handed the staff to Integra.

"It's more then just a weapon isn't it?" asked Integra.

"The Time Staff is both literal and fixative key to the Time Gates," said Satan. "Since our little maniac is a Shadow Being you actually have more access to the Time Gates then even I would with that in my possession."

Integra looked at the Time Staff frowning. "The power this represents is for lack of a better word is terrifying but to know that it was created in response to something regarded as worse…" Integra's hold on the Time Staff increased until her knuckles turned white.

"The Time Staff is quite limited in your hands," commented Satan. "It can only let you see _your_ personal past and present. You cannot see your possible futures."

"My personal past here or in that other world?" asked Integra.

Satan blinked an expression of surprise on her face. "Both," she said softly. Satan then chuckled. "And again our younger kin show that they are at least our equals."

"Walter, we have a meeting to set up," said Integra.

~*~*RS*~*~


	21. Chap 21 Reflections

Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to all the series involved. This is dedicated to Fire (dzillman) and partly inspired by DC comics' Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Chap 21 Reflections of history (teaser)

Ranma looked at the congregation of people already assembled.

Off to one side was Eclipse and her friends likely talking about being in the same boat he and Akane were in-being part of two totally different histories. Tenchi and his friends were off to another side with Satan intently studying Washu and Sasami a frown on her face. Over by a window were Yugioh and his friends. Choukai and Venus were near the front of the room talking with Choukai pulling out one of his black and red wards from time to time.

On a pair of thrones at the furthest end of the room from the door were Elisabeth II and her part youma counterpart Mary III engaged in their own little batter.

Ranma's attention then turned to the table he was sitting at. Two groups of Knights of the Round Table, his Pegasus, Archbishop Anderson, Paladin Maxwell, and Chancellor Jedeite were all talking amongst themselves while Sir Integra and Sir Vlad looked on from either end of the table. Akane and Pai were looking around nervous.

Ranma's eyes fell on the two empty chairs and he scowled.

Suddenly the doors of the room opened and in walked Bishop Maxwell and Paladin Anderson. Suddenly the room became quiet as it seemed every eye was on the pair. Ranma felt the firm hands of Akane and Parvati in his own.

"Sir Integra, your majesty, gentlemen, I must apologize for our tardiness," smiled Bishop Maxwell.

"Save your false apology, we of the Phoenix Republic world are not fooled," commented Paladin Maxwell as he sharpened a bayonet. "Every one of us is skilled enough to read your ki. You have nothing but for contempt for everyone here." Paladin Maxwell then looked up. "In fact, your ki aura shows that unlike me, you have let our illegitimacy twist you in a mockery of everything our Lord Jesus stood for."

Bishop Maxwell's left eye started twitching and his smile quickly disappeared.

"As much as Ay agree with ye, we are here to form an alliance against a common foe not to comment on the failings of what we are in this part of our Lord's creation," commented Archbishop Anderson frowning as his gaze went over the two.

"Of course, your Holiness."

"The archbishop is right," said Mary III here her blue skin taking on a reddish tone indicating she was less then happy about the situation. "Perhaps I should contact _our_ Pope so that a more receptive member…"

"Like we care what the Pope of a world where the heathens of England are led by a demonic…" interrupted Bishop Maxwell who suddenly found his throat in a vice like grip and very pissed off Mary III in his face.

"I will say this only once," snarled Mary III her skin now purple. "I am not a demon. I am three fourths youma one fourth human. In my world my history I am Mary III the rightful ruler of England and Supreme Governor of the Church of England. You express open contempt for me or my Catholic counterpart again and I will save you the trouble of being in either of our presences by removing you from the world of the living. Understand?"

"Yes," gurgled Bishop Maxwell as he started to turn blue.

"Yes, _what_?" growled Mary III.

"Yes, Your Majesty," gurgled Bishop Maxwell himself now turning purple.

Mary III let Bishop Maxwell fall to the floor gasping for air. "Show us that you do understand by behaving yourself."

"With all due respect, your majesty," commented Jadeite nervously adjusting his simple military like gray uniform with red trim, "you need to control your temper better even if the insult does justify retribution. In this world this history the only experience with youma they likely have had are energy draining monsters under the rule of Queen Beryl."

Mary III frowned and looking at Jadeite sighed. "Of course, Chancellor. You are correct. But by insulting me in such a manner this boosted piece of food is also insulting my counterpart Queen Elisabeth II demeaning her England as well as my own." Mary III's eyes narrowed as she sat back down in her chair. "Certainly he should know better then to do that."

"From what I see in his ki he could care less," commented Paladin Maxwell. "He belongs to the perversion of our Lord's teachings that resulted in the insanity known as the Crusades."

"As least Archbishop Anderson's counterpart is made of better stuff," commented Mary III smiling. "He may have contempt by my country's version of Christianity and be quick to insult my counterpart's knights but he also shows a grudging respect to them and me as fellow warriors."

"Remarkable in a world that that is still coming to grips with what the Sanjiyan Unkara _really_ are and what their nature means," commented Jadeite.

"Hubris may have a common failing with my people but even we were not so arrogant to assume we knew the supreme creator's mind," commented Satan who then scowled as she looked in the direction of Washu and her friends. "Well with three exceptions."

"And if such as you wouldn't go that far then why should the Supreme Governor or the Pope claim that we somehow had the inside tack?" asked Mary. "It would be hubris of the highest order and if there is one thing we both agreed on it is that hubris was one of the things his Lord Jesus Christ despised."

"The Joint Announcement of Pope Pius XI and George V," commented Paladin Maxwell smiling. "'In acknowledging this hubris by our predecessors we have taken the first step in becoming like Christ and being truly worthy to help guide the people of our respective Churches along the path of salvation.'"

"That did not happen here," said Archbishop Anderson grimly. "The world that existed before the reality quake was very similar to this one. We were so busy assuming that our way was the only way that we hindered each other rather than helped and as a result the world I originally belonged to, my Vatican, my Section XII, my Pope _no longer exist_." Archbishop Anderson looked at Sir Integra. "In one respect I envy you, Sir Integra. At least the world you came from still exists abet in an altered form."

"Altered form?" asked one of the men at the table.

"The analogy between a reality quake and an earth quake is more apt then you realize," explained Lady Celaeno, "They both send out shockwaves from the epicenter. Your world your history was affected as well."

"Only minor changes," commented Pluto. "The general flow of history has remained intact. The ironic thing is even in those timelines where Millennium never existed you would still have someone creating assembly line vampires." Pluto scowled. "Up to a point history would have flowed much as it would if Millennium had existed-a young girl becomes Alucard's fledgling, Alucard and Anderson fight at Badrik, and the Valentine brothers attack Hellsing." Pluto paused and glared at the man. "Do you understand?"

"I do," said Vlad frowning. "Your Millennium is nothing more than a tool created by someone else."

"I take it this someone else is why _we_ were invited to this little pow wow," commented Joey.

"Yes," said Sir Integra. "Your friend Tea is this timeline's equivalent of Wiseman, Pegasus is our foremost Shadow Games expert, and Queen Eclipse and her friends are wielders of the last remnants of the Silver Millennium. I want us to have enough power to not only take out Millennium with minimal collateral damage but to find and hinder if not neutralize whoever or whatever is behind them."

"May we also assume that the reason _we_ are here is that you think that _we_ are somehow connected to this someone else," commented Ryoko a scowl on her face.

"Alucard's powers made him an effectively walking talking self aware Millennium Item," commented Pluto the insane smile gone from her features. "In the timelines where Millennium didn't exist he was at best hampered but in every timeline they did exist he was effectively neutralized for a period ranging from 30 years and as long as 1,000.

My name sake either crippled or trapped at the Time Gates; the remaining Outer Sailor Senshi who looked for threats outside the solar system killed during the battles with Princess Snow Kaguya or Pharaoh 90 who combined kill 90 percent of Earth's population. The wielders of the Millennium either decimated by infighting or occupied with fighting the Sailor Senshi. I think even the densest of you can see the pattern."

"All forces of the Silver Millennium or with similar powers neutralized, crippled, or occupied," commented Jadeite. "It all suggests that in this world this history your aunt, Lady Tokimi, has not given up on her delusions of total divinity and is working against anything she thinks is a threat."

"Which can include her own sisters," commented Pluto. "The greatest genius of the universe effectively lobotomized and Tsunami turned into a psychotic maniac. I believe you got a sampling of _that_ future."

"Yes we did," said Washu a scowl on her face.

"I must say this is an interesting group you have here, _Pluto_," commented a youthful voice.

"Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger," responded Pluto the insane smile returning as every gun was drawn and pointed at the carboy. "I was wondering if the Doktor might put enough together for you to follow me."

"You are the Major and yet not the Major, just as I am everywhere and nowhere," commented Schrödinger scowling as he put a small TV on the table.

"Put those guns away, they are useless against him," commented Choukai. "He has an aura similar to a Wu. Unkillable and without the right knowledge unstoppable."

"The Major has a message, please attend carefully," commented Schrödinger as he pointed a remote at the TV.

After a while an image of dead bodies appeared. "I see you got around to killing the old relics," commented Pluto. "Had I remained you I would have put them out of their and my misery at this stage as well."

"You are the one who called herself Pluto. The one who claims she is me," commented a young blond haired man.

"I am you," responded Pluto. "Our alcoholic father and prostitute mother taught us much. Especially the indifference she showed when he died. I still remember taking my late father's gun and putting a bullet in her head and that of her client in the midst of having sex in our home. It gave us intense pleasure didn't it?"

The Major's eyes narrowed. "You really are me."

"Yes and no," commented Pluto. "You truly have no purpose as Alucard is no more so the true goal of Millennium, the elimination of Alucard, has been rendered moot. I have carved out a domain of eternal war in the ShadowRealm of the Millennium Items. You and my old organization are a possible threat to that domain so you will understand why I must do my up most to wipe you out."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that if as you say Alucard is gone?" asked the Major.

"With the power of the ShadowRealm," said Pluto pulling out a card and tossing it to Integra.

"Sadie, the Mystic Elf of Pleasure and Pain?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"One of my first encounters. She had wandered into a part of the ShadowRealm that can be best called a void. She was desperate for any kind of attention even if it was torture. Within a week she pledged herself to me as my personal toy second only to the Masters of the Items."

Pegasus stood scowling. "You mean to tell me that for the two years you were in the ShadowRealm…"

"I was creating my own little subdomain," finished Pluto her expression thoughtful. "Even I was surprised at the number of souls that flocked there willing to join the eternal war I had created because it was better then the empty nothingness that they had been experiencing."

"I'm not," commented Satan. "There are similar places in Hell. I used them early on to establish my authority. Within a month even the strongest demon was reduced to a babbling sobbing wreck. Any human soul subjected to that…" Satan shuddered.

"Sir Integra, despite the risks we kneed to know," said Pegasus.

"I summon Sadie, the Mystic Elf of Pleasure and Pain in defense mode."

A chanting blue skinned blond haired elf appeared dressed in an S&M outside that left very little to the imagination. Her chanting stopped, her eyes snapped open, and she smiled in a way very similar to Pluto. "What is your will, Master?" she asked looking at Integra.

"We were talking with Pluto and we wanted to meet you."

"Oh? Are you into pain like I am?"

"No. but we are soon to be facing a very violent enemy." said Integra gesturing to Schrödinger.

"Oooo. His life energy fades in and out. I think that means he is like a Wu."

"He _is_ like a Wu," commented Pluto.

"And I get to play with him." grinned Sadie clapping her hands and bouncing up and down like a school girl.

"She's like some twisted version of Pai," commented Parvati nervously as Schrödinger took several step back his ears twitching.

"So you can bring the pictures the cards used in Duel Monsters to life," commented the Major. "Is this supposed to concern me?"

"You see Pegasus pulled my soul into the ShadowRealm leaving the original body an empty husk."

"We taught it to wash dishes so it's not totally useless," commented Pegasus.

"I don't mind as becoming a ShadowBeing gave me powers in addition to the ones I had in the original body." Pluto commented her three eyes turning red and two huge canines appearing in her mouth.

"A Vampire Lord," commented Pegasus. "Unlike Lilith's little creations she doesn't need to feed on blood."

"I both stronger and weaker than Alucard was," commented Pluto. As long as the Millennium Item's ShadowRealm exists I cannot be destroyed. Conversely I cannot add souls to that ShadowRealm or have formal minons. Even those who have pledged themselves to me must be summoned by a Millennium Item wielder."

"Master, please give me Kunai with Chain so I can both hurt and pleasure this enemy," asked Sadie as she licked her lips

"Hurt and pleasure?" asked Schrödinger continuing to back away from the ShadowBeing.

"Yes," replied Sadie in a sultry voice. "Pluto used Kunai with Chain to restrain me so I couldn't resist her efforts to take me. It was degrading at first but I realized that after a long time of nothing I was feeling again. I came almost immediately in the realization that I would no longer fear a Master that didn't know or want to use me. Pain became pleasure and I can give this gift to you as well."

"Ok," commented Pegasus. "While in terms of my personal moral compass this is sick as all get out I must admit it is better than the apathetic compliance we get out of most of the ShadowBeings."

"Figures a Protestant heretic such as you would approve of this," growled Bishop Maxwell.

"Approve? Hardly. Quite the opposite in fact. But I will not impose my will on any of ShadowBeing unless they try to harm an innocent."

"Why in Heaven's name not, man?" asked one of the Knights.

Pegasus pulled out his deck and pulled out two cards. "I use Divine Mercy to summon Saint Jeanne d'Arc in defense mode."

A young woman with red hair in fine silver plate armor appeared a frown on her features. "Because to do so would make him like the majority those who have wielded the Millennium Items in the past. They viewed the souls in the Millennium ShadowRealm as nothing more than perpetual slaves to do with as they saw fit." Jeanne's eyes narrowed as her features darkened. "They believed they were a God of the Millennium ShadowRealm."

"That is the other side of Free Will," commented Satan. "The ability to choose the wrong path. It is the Supreme Creator's greatest gift and _no one_ has the right to take it away. Not me, not Wiseman, not Neo-Queen Serenity. No one."

"But that free will you so highly price creates beings such as I," commented the Major. "I see Pegasus is not above letting his little playthings imitate saints."

"She is no imitation," said Archbishop Anderson.

Jeanne turned and blinked. "Your Holiness! You're alive. How…?"

Archbishop Anderson raised a hand. "No child. I am not the Archbishop Anderson we both saw die in the Battle of London. I am the Paladin Anderson who struck back in his name given his body but not his mind." Archbishop Anderson turned to face the Major. "We had this battle before Major. You lost there and you will loose here. Goodbye Major." The Major's response was cut off by the bayonet that slammed into the little TV shattering its screen.

"That happened in the other world as well only it was Alucard that shot the thing, after blowing off Schrödinger's head," commented Pluto.

"What a waste of perfectly good bullet," commented Sadie.

"Pluto and the Marquee together in the outside world," sighed Jeanne looking up to the ceiling. "The Lord has a reason for these trials even if I do not understand them."

"Marquee?" asked Bishop Maxwell. "Sadie…" Bishop Maxwell's eyes suddenly widened. "Marquee de Sade?"

"Oui, my many centuries in the Millennium Item ShadowRealm have given me an insight to the nature of the souls there in," said Jeanne. "Even with souls who no longer remember," she commented looking sorrowful at Sadie.

"Mind telling me just what kind of person I was?"

"You espoused and promoted ultimate freedom regardless of morality, religion, or law. Your actions and writings have been such examples of depravity that your very name has become the basis for a new word: sadism. It means getting pleasure out of seeing others suffer," finished Jeanne her face filled with disgust.

"Sounds like my kind of person," grinned Pluto.

"Yes it does," frowned Jeanne.

"When you said that these Nazis were the most dangerous group in Germany did you imagine this, Chancellor?" asked an elderly man in a uniform similar to Jadeite's.

"No, Shitennou Bloodless I did not and the catboy seems to have gotten the most interesting expression on his face," commented Jadeite.

"Your voice," scowled Schrödinger. "I know who you are!" hissed the catboy. "Another twisted version…"

"Twisted?!" exploded the man. "Thanks to Sir Integra I know that my gut feeling that I would have been a monster without Ranma's influence was right. She gave me a thumbnail sketch of just what I was in your world hence this disguise because Mary III insisted I be present," growled the man as he grabbed Schrödinger by the neck.

"While your version was stumbling around Vienna painting landscapes and being a racist jerk I was learning to be a commander worthy enough to be respected by youma," raged the man as he lifted the catboy off his feet. "While your version stumbled around in a foxhole in the Great War I used a mixed company of men and youma to take Paris. While your version embraced the fascism of Mussolini I was crushing it by taking Rome. I helped end my WWII before yours even got off the ground in Europe and you have the audacity to say what _I_ am the twisted version?" screamed the man as he reached up and pulled off the wig and latex mask he'd been wearing causing the onlookers to stare in disbelief at the features of Adolf Hitler.

"I took the most land with the fewest casualties on both sides and what did your version do? Slaughter 6 to 10 million innocent people just because they were different from some delusional concept of a master race. _Your_ Adolf Hitler is the twisted version not me." snarled the man as Schrödinger exploded into a bloody mess.

"Didn't know you could use the breaking point like that," shivered Ranma.

Shitennou Hitler breathed heavily for a moment before facing the two Queens the pupils of his eye glowing with a red light. "Given we have a bunch of mad dogs on our hands am I safe to assume that we are to put them down as fast and with as minimal collateral damage as is possible."

"Your assumption is correction, Shitennou Hitler; but I would have liked to have been informed of this," scowled Mary III.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but the League expressly told me _not_ to tell you even when I argued that it was not a good idea to leave you out of the loop. They were afraid you might change your mind about me being present."

Mary III started rubbing her head. "I see. I know for the Phoenix Republic army to function the way it does it cannot answer to any one nation but the entire League of Nations. You can't play favorites." Mary III sighed. "Still, doesn't make me feel any bloody better about being left out of the loop like this."

"Don't feel bad, your Majesty, I was also left out of the loop," commented Chancellor Jedeite.

Shitennou Hitler turned towards Pluto. "What is his immediate plan?" he growled.

"He will effectively repeat what he did with Alucard—give vanpirism out like free candy samples," said Pluto her face stern. "Since he knows next to nothing about Wiseman it will take longer but eventually he will reach the point of 'activating' the various people that have been convinced to become vampires. I should note originally they are intended a diversionary tactic to help isolate England and more importantly Hellsing from any outside support."

"He'll have a better shot at doing that with Duelist Kingdom then with England," said Pegasus. "A private island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that until recently was not noticed by anyone since the late sixteen hundreds." Pegasus scowled. "I am already having problems keeping the ShadowRealm contained as it is. This idiot's blundering along could blow what control I have to the four winds."

"You doubt the Section 13's ability to handle your pathetic pagan magic?" smirked Bishop Maxwell.

Pegasus sighed. "Ok two things here. First, the ShadowRealm is visually based. _Anything_ that has been rendered in picture form can be brought forth as a ShadowBeing. What happened with Seto Kaiba's little computer program showed that. The last thing we need is that door being pushed open any further. Second and more importantly we need to realize that the ShadowRealm is where Clarke's and Nivin's Laws meet. Not only is any sufficiently advanced _or different_ technology indistinguishable from magic but any sufficiently rigorously defined magic is indistinguishable from technology."

"About bloody time _that_ point was brought up," scowled Mary III. "In our world we figured out that magic and supernatural were just labels we slapped on things that didn't fit in with how we _thought_ the universe worked."


End file.
